


Mal Meets the Rebel

by Bloodylilcorpse



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Character, Drama, F/M, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 65
Words: 280,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodylilcorpse/pseuds/Bloodylilcorpse
Summary: A girl named Roxanne is forced into an all-boy-juvie where she comes to meet Mal. They don't exactly hit it off well. There he tries to get her to submit to him, but being the rebel she is, she refuses to back down. What does Mal make of this new threat to his little juvie hall? Will he be able to resist her headstrong ways? Find out through this new series!





	1. Just a Normal Saturday Morning

A/N: I don't own Total Drama or it's characters relating to the show. Nor do I profit or make money from writing this. Enjoy!

Roxanne's Pov:

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, just another troublesome teenager with no future. Completely bent on making everyone else's life a living hell. Wrong. I'm just a sixteen-year-old teen with a love for pulling pranks and being insanely silly the whole time I'm doing it. I mean come on a little mischief won't hurt anybody, or will it?...

Well, that's what I thought until today when my world was turned upside-down. I mean come on, I got up and out of bed just like anyone else, and did my daily routines. To put it bluntly, this how it all started.

Buzz..Buzz..Buzz...

I roll over to the left side of my bed to see it's 6:25 am., the time I usually get up and get ready for school, except for one thing... It's Saturday. So I hit the "alarm off" switch and lay there for another ten minutes because let's face it... I'm really not a morning person. I really hate those cheery people that are all like, "Good Morning World!, It's so amazing to be alive, and hear the birds singing their song of their people at the crack of dawn!". (P.s. There was absolutely no sarcasm in that statement whatsoever if you know what I mean.) Resignedly, I crawl out of bed and go into my bathroom only to meet a grouchy looking red-headed, green-eyed monster staring back at me. Yup, that's me. Oh, about 5'1'' ft tall and almost as pale as Casper, because I rarely go outdoors during the day (except minis school), I'm a hard-core night owl, and I dig it. Laughs to myself. "I really should stop laughing at my jokes, I think I'm probably the one that gets them." Roxanne ponders to herself with a sheepish grin as she runs her hand through her bed-head-do, but only ends up getting her fingers stuck in the curls.

After de-tangling myself, I set to brushing my teeth and hair, and head back to my room, which consists of a full-size bed, a modest nightstand on the left side of the bed. Toward the farther left side of the room stood a good-sized dresser about the size of one of the fancy cabinets you would see with old China dishes in them. Aside from a few bookshelves full of manga, and movies; a small door leading to a closet on the right, that pretty much sums it up. I go to my closet and pulled out a white tank-top with a smirking black cat on it and a black fishnet top, and put those and just a dark, plaid knee high skirt with a pair black leggings out of my dresser drawers. (The struggle of pulling those black leggings on underneath my skirt is real!). I head to my nightstand to grab my phone and went downstairs to find a bite to eat.

I think to myself with an evil smirk, "It's gonna be a good day. Morning person or not. And if my little brother has eaten last of my favorite cereal...He's gonna be a dead man." And just as soon as I get down there, sure enough, the little punk is doing exactly as I figured.

"That's okay you eat that, but later, you will live to regret that decision. After all, I do happen to know where he stashes all his junk food at." I plot secretly to myself as I shrug it off and instead grab an orange out of the fruit bowl that's sitting on the kitchen table, and head out the door and off to have some real fun.

Sometime later after setting a paper bag on fire on my neighbor's porch and enjoying every second of it as the old geezer stands there in his morning glory in nothing but his gray robe and slippers, and tries to put out the fire by stomping on it, but only to discover that his whole bottom of his shoes are covered in a strange dark substance.

"You Damned-kids! Putting dogshit on my porch! If I ever find out which one of you is doing it, I swear I'll call the police! You Hear Me! This is the last straw!" I silently giggle as I think to myself,"That's what you get old man for snitching on me to my folks about those bottle rockets I set off last week! Always a kill-joy."

"Now what should I do with myself today?",I ponder out loud to myself with a thoughtful look. I was halfway down the street, almost about two blocks away from my house now as I was lost in thought on how I was going to spend my Saturday morning. Unfortunately, while I was lost in the middle of my thought process, I didn't happen to see where I was going and walked right into a cop. And not just any cop, but the one everyone in my neighborhood knows to avoid. Officer Turner. A known creep that likes to prey on young girls, and always gets away with it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", Officer Turner smirks looking me up and down with his disgusting, piggy eyes. " A young pretty thing like you, shouldn't be running around unchaperoned. Why some thug could pick you up, and mug you. What would your parents think?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust and annoyance. "I'm sixteen years, and tough enough to take care of myself. I don't need some creep like you telling me that!"

He crosses his arms over his heavy-set chest looking down at me with an agitated look, and says,"Hey, you better watch how you talk to me, young lady. I am an officer of the law, and I could arrest you under suspicion of illegal behavior or prowling around without an adult supervision."

I just laugh out loud, and say, "Pff! Please as if you could-", I was cut as Officer Turner attempts to swoop down, and tries to grab a hold of me. I shriek out of surprise and total fear, while desperately trying to unfold myself from his clutches, and end up punching hard in his face. He yells, and swipes towards me, trying to grab a hold me for the second time, but I duck down and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. As soon as I did that, he cried out in pain dropping to the ground, and laid in a fetal position while holding himself. I grin wickedly and made a break for it.

I had decided by then, to just stay out of sight until I could make my way back home without being following. I hid under a bridge just four streets down and pulled out my mp3, and played some tunes to pass the time, periodically I would text a friend. After some time, I started to notice that the sun was starting to sink, and I figured it was time to head back home.

As I was stepping around the corner toward my street, I happened to notice a cop car in my front yard. "Well, shit!", I Think myself, "I bet its that creep from earlier." I start to feel uneasy, and unsure of myself. But I sneak around to the back of the house to try to enter without being seen. And sure enough, Officer Turner and another male cop I'm not familiar with followed by my parents catch me. " Roxanne Ellen Davison!", my mother yelled. "Where have you been, and what have you done this time?! You better have some good reasons for this, because when I get a hold of you, you're gonna-", Before my mom could continue her ranting, Officer Turner stepped in, and said,"Ma'am, I hate to interrupt, but this young lady here has caused a serious offense." He claimed as he looked at me like a cat corner a mouse. "I caught her right in the nick of time as she almost got hit by a passing car, and in return, she attempted to assault, and batter me. Because of her actions, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest her and place her in a juvenile facility for her misconduct." Both my parents gasped, as the other unnamed officer place handcuffs on me and I'm forced to step in the back of the cop car...

Oh no! Looks like Roxanne found herself a one-way ticket to juvie. What will happen now that she's on her own? Find out next chapter. Yeah, there was no Mal in this chapter, but I promise you'll see him soon enough. I hope I'm able to capture his true personality and spirit in the upcoming chapter. See ya then. ;)


	2. Killing Time

Mal's Pov:

At the last table in the back of the library, a dark haired-boy with a tan, sat with his legs comfortably propped up on the table with his arms folded behind his head as he stares lazily at the clock near the library's front exit. "I. Am. Really. Bored...", he says out loud to himself with an annoyed look on his face. In the background, he could make out sounds of several shoes shuffling around and whispered voices as other delinquents chatted, goofed off, and looked for other ways to kill time until the next class started. Which didn't really matter to Mal, because he never attended half of them anyways until of course, his parole officer stepped in. It always really pissed him off too when he did get caught.

Out of the corner of his eye, he heard some of the "fresh meat" talking. His ears perked up like a cat hearing the can opener. He was very short and lanky for a guy his age with blonde locks, and an annoying stutter. "YY...Yeah man!... I heard that there's some chick being sent here!" , he commented looking nervously at his other two friends like he was waiting for a cookie or a pat on the back for such inside information.

"Yeah right, small fry!" , said the tallest one with short brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Elliot you, know they can't put a girl in an "all-boy-juvie"! You're stupid, and an idiot, anyone can tell that that's a load of horse piss!" As he was saying that he grabbed the short guy by the neck of his collar, lifting just a foot off the ground.

"HH..Hey Steve! Put me down! PP..Please don't...I'd never lie to you, boss. You know that!" , he whimpered and squirmed trying to wring himself free from the taller delinquent.

"If that's true, then where are they even going to put her? She can't bunk with us men. She'd be all in our stuff with her girly ways, trying to make us soft, and feel sorry for her little whimpy backside, and what-not!", the third guy said with the dreadlocks that came down to his big, bulky muscular shoulders, as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"That's a good question, and ain't that the truth!" , Steve snorted as he dropped Elliot like a sack of potatoes. They all laughed out loud which caused the librarian to glare in their direction. As their voices drifted off to the front exit of the library, Mal sat a moment longer going over his new found information. "Well. This should prove to be interesting, if not entertaining. I wonder how Major Thyng will take this news." , Mal thought with an evil smirk before he jumped up, and headed out the exit as well. "Time to have a little fun before the gathering..."

Seems things are about to get interesting in this next upcoming chapter. Who is Major Thyng? How's Roxanne gonna fit in, in an "all-boy-juvie" facility? What kind of chaos will Mal cook up? Find out soon!...


	3. Elliot's Worst Nightmare

After being arrested, Roxanne finds herself not too long after being taken to juvie. The juvenile center was a pretty good-sized gray building about the size of a local college or hospital. It was three stories high, and from the looks of it, a couple of local police cars were parked out front.

Roxanne's Pov:

I sighed as we pulled up, I noticed that my parents' gray SUV also stopped to a halt on the right side of us. From the looks of it, my mother was the only one that showed up, and she looked pretty tensed. As soon as our eyes met, I knew I was in deep doggy-do. I quickly looked away and waited as Officer Turner came to open my door. With handcuffs still on, I was escorted inside the building with my mother hot on our trail.

Mal's Pov:

After everyone left recreation time on the basketball court...

"Please!... Stop!..I'll give you anything you want!...Just name it!", cried Elliot in absolute fear, as Mal pinned him on the ground with the boy's arm pressed behind his back in a very uncomfortable position.

"Oh, I know you will, Elliot, trust me you will.", smirked Mal, as leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "You will do as I tell you to when I tell you, and you will not complain or refuse to comply to my demands, and if you do, I will personally make sure that you will live to regret that decision. As of today, you are my peon!"

Mal laughed out loud as applied more pressure on Elliot's arm pushing it further into his back. The smaller boy let out a desperate cry of anguish. Because of his extreme state of terror, the boy was unaware of one thing, until it was too late. He realized that the horror that just struck him. He peed on himself. He was completely embarrassed, and being in the predicament he was in, he was unable to do anything about it. He never felt so powerless until today. Just when Elliot thought it couldn't get any worse, Mal releases his hold on him, then flips him over with his foot with feline-like speed, and sees Mal with a switch-blade pointed directly between his eyes. Elliot stares back in absolute terror waiting for the worse to come. Mal looks down, and notices Elliot's stained jeans, and chuckles with amusement. Mal steps back and stands up to his full height as he peers down at him. He narrows his gaze, and says, "You may go now, shrimp, but before you do I want you to do me a favor..." Mal looked around, and then leaned down once again, and whispered in his ear. It didn't take long for Elliot to comprehend Mal's wishes. He nodded nervously and got up doggedly as he sprinted off the court.

Roxanne's Pov:

The lady at the desk looked up from her computer screen as we approached her desk. She was a short, plump looking woman with graying-hair that was pulled back in a bun on the top of her head. She stared lazily at us. Looking at her desk name slate, her name read Mrs. Gloria M. Woods.

"This is a "boy's facility.", she stated obviously with a confused look on her face. "Girls are not usually permitted in these type of centers."

Officer Turner handed her the so-called statement that was held against me. She accepted it, and quickly read through it, and looked back up, looking at his name tag, and said tiresomely, "I see Officer Turner, is it?" He nodded, and she continued, "Very well, have her parent fill out this paperwork."

She handed my mother the thick stack of papers and a pen. My mother continued to send me death glares as she signed the official papers to my sentence to juvie. When the paperwork was done, the lady at the desk had me sign my signature, and by then my hands were free of the handcuffs. My mom was so angered that she left without a kiss or goodbye, as she stormed out of the building to her vehicle. Not that I was expecting anything like that from my mom, I mean we were never really that close, to begin with, but I kind of felt abandoned by it ya know.

"Empty all your pockets, and place them in this tub. Thank you." , the lady said, snapping me back from my revery. I did as I was told grudgingly. "Here is your sleeve badge, you may put it on now."

She handed me a green sleeve badge. I frowned, and said, " What is this for?"

"As of today, you are a new recruit. All new arrivals must wear green to clarify their distinct arrival in the facility. Green stands for being "green around the edges". Blue stands for "the typical average recruit", and finally black stands for "the bosses."

"I get the green and blue ones, but what does it mean to have a black one?" , I asked out of curiosity.

"The black sleeve badges are only given to a selected group. The group that bears them are placed in charged of the other colors.", she coughed and continued. "They keep any type out of hand mischief, and violence from occurring, so that there will remain a sense of tranquility throughout this facility."

As I gathered this new found information, I slid the badge onto my left arm, and before I could ask anything else, Mrs. Woods gave me a piece of paper and instructed me on other rules and protocols that had to be followed. Pointing down the hall, she explained the direction to the shared rooms. I folded up the piece of paper, and put it in my pocket, and headed down the hall toward the area she claimed all "the new arrivals " were to suppose to met up. I was halfway there when a group of guys came rushing past me like the building was on fire or something. I came to the door and paused to take a deep breath and prepare myself for what laid in wait for me on the other side of the door.

Hey guys, I'm gonna go ahead, and give you a heads up. I'm probably won't be updating for a few days. But I'll get back to you as soon as I can. That's a promise. ;) So what's waiting for Roxanne beyond the door? What is Mal plotting? And where does Duncan fit in, in all of those? Find out in the next chapter...


	4. Think You're Tough?

Roxanne's Pov:

Standing in front of a door that read in white faded letters "Mess Hall", I think to myself. "Okay, here goes nothing then." With a hesitating hand, I slowly reach for the door handle, but before I can barely turn the knob, I was roughly shoved aside with such force I almost fell. I regained my stance, but before I could say anything, I was met with a deep voice like none I've ever heard before. "Move aside, peon."

I turned around toward the voice and was met with this guy that had tannish skin, dark hair which part of it fell over his eyes, and his eyes. I could tell right away that I had finally met my match. Not anything lovey-dovey, but someone who could probably hold their own against me, and maybe even more. I shook it off and stood my ground. I'm not the type to be easily imitated. I narrowed my eyes, and said, " Hey, rude much?... What's your problem?"

The guy looks down at me with this smirk. (Because let's face it, I'm barely 5 foot tall, whereas he looks like he could be a whole another foot taller than me.) "Ohhh...I'm sorry princess. Would you like me to hold the door open for you? Roll out a red carpet as well, hm?"

"Piss off! I can open the door myself!", I retorted with annoyance, while angrily glaring at this guy.

"Then please, don't let me get in your way." , he drools as he smiles smugly, and disappears through the door, and I follow shortly after while staring daggers through his back the whole entire time.

As I entered the room, I figured out what, "mess hall" meant. I had never heard of that term or phrase before until now. It was giant cafeteria with all the tables, and chairs pushed to the back of the room. The walls like everywhere else in this place was faded gray, there were a few small rectangular-windows toward the back as well where the tables and chairs were located. Looking around, I could tell there was a lot of guys here if I had to guess maybe a little over seventy. Most them looked like they were in their mid-teens, and most of them were standing in front of the roll of tables, and chairs. At the far left of the room, I could see a tall muscular dark-skinned man dressed in military attire, and another guy that looked strangely familiar. He had a big smile plastered on his face. Standing in front of them was seven of the meanest guys I've ever seen, including my new found friend, "the door greeter". Behind them, was what looked like to be new arrivals like myself. The only reason I assumed this is because of the fear in their eyes, and the way they trembled in everyone's presence.

Before I could finish closing the door, the army man shouted in my direction, "Well, what the hell you waitin' for?..Get in here, and close the damn door, already!" Without even flinching, I did as I was told. The familiar looking guy's smile broadens, whereas the military guy narrowed his eyes, and then grinned. "Hey, you must be one of the new recruits. Well, just because you're a girl, don't think for a moment I'll be going easy on you. Fall in with the rest of the maggots, or should I say, "fresh meat". The entire room erupted in laughter as I strolled up to stand with the other newbies.

The military guy blew on his whistle, and the room went dead quiet. "Those of you, bear the black, and blue sleeve badge know the rules here, and those of you, who have just arrived that are wearing the green ones...Well, let's put in some introductions. I am Lt. Hatchet, a.k.a. Chef Hatchet, as some of you, may have recognized from the Total Drama Tv series, and this here is Chris McClean. You may also know him from the show as well. He is the headmaster of this joint."

Chris smiled, and said, "That's right, guys, and gal." You'll be staying here for a looooooong time. So those of you, who are new better get ready for a long haul."

With that being said, Chris McClean then turns to Chef and says, "I'll let you take it from here Chef!"

"It's Lt. Hatchet!" , Chef complained.

"Whatever. Just get on with it, Cheeeeef!" , Chris replied, smugly.

Grumbling to himself, and rolling his eyes, Lt. Hatchet or Chef turned around with arms all stretched out, and stated," Welcome to Hell. This is where you little punks are gonna stay until you've finished serving your sentences."

Just as a grin spread across my face, Lt. Hatchet notices, and says, "You find something funny there do ya?... You wanna share it with the rest of the class, Miss Davison or should I say R.E.D.?"

I gave him a taken back look. Not that many people knew my nickname, and those that did didn't even know where it originated. My father was actually the one that started it. My initials spell R.E.D., but like I said not many people or teens my age knew that. They always called me that because of my hair.

He smiles deviously, and says, "Yeah, I know about you, and your little history. Got it all right here in these files." He waves in front of him, and everyone else to see. Chris giggles like a little schoolgirl at that comment. "I know everything..."

I continue to stare him down nonchalantly without a blink of an eye, as he continues, "...setting neighbors' porches on fire, breaking into the school office, vandalizing school property, skipping classes, starting fights with other students, spray painting the principal's car, etc."

"And your point is?" , I asked with little to no concern, trying my damn-est not to look too smug about it. Chris chuckles at that comment.

"My point?!.. My Point?!," Lt. Hatchet rages with noticeably veins cording around his neck. " You think this is some kind of game?... Think your tough do ya?... Well, we'll just see how tough you really are then, won't we?"

He walks briskly to the front roll of guys, the seven tough looking guys I had spotted earlier. As I look at them again, I started to sweat. All seven of them were wearing black sleeve badges. I realized now why they were on the front roll, they were his "underlings". They were the real deal.

"Standing here are the seven black sleeve badges of my little training camp. I handpicked them myself because they are the strongest, toughest, fastest, and meanest of the bunch little shits you'll ever find anywhere." He said looking boldly down at me from where he stood. "I'll say it again, little girl. Do ya still think you're tough stuff now?"

Without batting an eye, I replied, " Without a doubt, Sir."

"Very well then." , He smiled devilishly with his hands firmly folded behind his back. Looking in the direction of a tall boy with dark brown hair and a scar across his nose, he says, "Steve, would you be so kind as to show our newest recruit how we welcome their kind in our mist?"

The boy named Steve stepped forward, and with a smug smiled, and replied, "It be my pleasure, Lt. Hatchet, Sir!"

He dives toward me with quick reflexes with intent to punch me in my face, but I ducked and moved back quick enough to dodge it. As he took another swing, I jumped up in mid-air and gave him a sudden round-house kick. As my foot made contact with his head, it sent him flying into the nearest wall. He sank to the floor in a daze. Completely knocked-out. I smiled back at Lt. Hatchet as he his jaw dropped. He started stuttering, completely not expecting that move at all. All the other guys stood there in shock as well. Chris let out a, "Ohhhhhh!'.

"I hope that's not the best your welcome party can do, Lt. Hatchet." , I said with a calm remark, trying not to look too smug about it. "Yeah, those Kung Fu classes really came in handy back in grade school. Thanks, Dad." As I thought to myself.

"Well, well. It looks like you do live up to your reputation.", He said, then paused for a moment, he looked like he was pondering over something. Then Chris walked forward and whispered something in his ear. They both laugh out loud, then Chef smiled a very evil smile. "You know according to the headmaster, I was supposed to stick you in one of the empty rooms, but just for that, he says he's decided to bunk you up with Mal here instead." He laughed and added, " I hope you enjoy your accommodations."

I frowned because I hadn't met this, "Mal" yet. So I was completely at a loss for words.

Mal's Pov:

As Chef (a.k.a Lt. Hatchet), mentioned that the new girl was to share my room, I was immediately not amused by this announcement, even though, I was impressed by her sudden show of strength. I groaned in irritation but said nothing all the same. I knew if I was careful, I could use this as my advance if I plotted this out carefully.

After Chef was done explaining, and laying out the rules, and all that boring shit, he finally dismissed us.

"Well, if no one has any questions, comments, or complaints, you may all go back to your little games and what-not, but before you do, Blue badges are to stay behind, and put all the tables and chairs back where they were before this little meeting." With that being said a groan from a large group of guys complained, and Chris and Chef strolled toward the exit. Chef gave me the smuggest smile, I've seen yet, as he commented, "I know what you did to Major Thyng." Looking into the new girl's direction he continued. "Think of this as your consolation prize."Chef laughed as Chris, and himself left the room.

I growled as I murmured to myself with fury. "I knew that bastard did it on purpose. He's not getting off easy for this, not by a long shot."

Everyone all around immediately either left or went to setting the mess hall back to its original form. The room was soon filled with a sea of loud voices, guys trying to get around one another, and loud shuffling of feet, and there was even arguing and disputing over petty nonsense. I didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with it much longer. As I turn around, I noticed that the girl was staring at me. I was instantly annoyed until I realized that she was actually frozen in fear. I smiled and laughed as I waved to her, indicating for her to come my way. When she didn't respond, I called out, " Hey princess!"

With that, she seems to perk up, because just I finished that comment, she glared at me with intense malice as before when I shoved her aside to enter the room earlier. She narrowed her eyes, and replied with a shaky voice, " Don't ever call me that again."

"Or you'll do what?" I replied with ease.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." She countered, not taking her eyes off mine with a smirk as well.

I let out a chuckle. With that being said, I placed my hands in my pockets, and shifted around while whistling my favorite tune, "In the hall of the mountain king", and made my exit.

I was halfway down the hall when I noticed something was off, I was being followed, out of the corner of my eye, I realized it was her. She was following not far behind. I smiled shrewdly as the words flowed from my mouth,"You haven't fallen for me already have you?...I know I'm a devilishly handsome guy, but there's no excuse for a peon as lowly as yourself to stalk me now?"

She laughed. "You think too highly of yourself." As she waved a paper in her hand. "I'm headed to our dorm."

"You mean my dorm." I corrected her which reminded me of the new arrangement which I'm still not too thrilled about.

"Not anymore, according to Lt. Hatchet." , She responded with what sounded like wariness.

"Just call him "Chef". Everyone else does, but mostly due to the show.", I said. "And it's still my room!"

"Fine, whatever, but half of it is now mine. So get over it," she said to irritate me, which it did, but I sure as hell wasn't going let her know it; although an idea did just strike me.

With a wicked grin, I stopped dead in my tracked which caused her to walk right into me from behind and causing her to lose her stepping, falling flat on her behind. "Hey!" , She cries out. "Look where you're going already!...Geeze!" As I look ominous down on her with my full height, she immediately gasps and flinches from my advances, and my smile broadens even more yet. I crouch down in front of her, and before I get to two words out, I was interrupted by none other than a voice I know all too well. Duncan.

"Hey man, what's going on?" , He asks, trying to act tough like some kinda knight in shining armor. He really does get on my nerves. "There's no trouble here, is there?"

As I stood up back up and turned around to face him, he realized then and there what he just got himself into. " Whoa! Speaking of trouble, I really don't want any. Just saw the chick here, and thought something was amiss."

"Well. Duncan, you thought wrong. So why don't you go back to where ever it was you were at? Go play somewhere else. I'm busy here.", I commented.

"Sure man.",He nervously replied and looking at Davison, Red, or whatever her name is. " If you need anything, just ask for me. The name's Duncan."

During Duncan's and my little discussing, I hadn't noticed that she got up. She looked from me to Duncan, and said, "I'm just fine, but I thank you anyways for your concern unlike some people here." She narrowed her gaze at me and turned around left without another word. Inwardly, I cackled to myself. I don't know why, but pissing her amuses me. But I still have to teach her who is charge here.

As I turned back to Duncan, I noticed he had already disappeared as well. An Idea struck me as I stood there alone in the hallway...

Well, Mal and Roxanne seem to be getting along just dandy. Will they ever get along? Why is Duncan so scared of Mal? And what is Mal's idea? Find out soon enough....


	5. Pranks and plots

A short flashback.

Back in the mess hall before Chef and Chris McClean left.

Chris McClean's Pov:

"Hey, Chef!" I announced over the ruckus in the mess hall.

"Yeah, what?!" He called back with annoyance.

"Be sure to get the nurse to check out Steve!" I said with both hands cupping my mouth.

"What?!" He barked back.

"I said, "Be sure to get the nurse to check out Steve!" I shouted again.

"What?!" He repeated with total seriousness.

Giving Chef one of my signature looks of annoyance, I quoted, "You heard me. Get the nurse down here immediately or it's coming out of your pay. I can't afford to lose this job, unlike last time. I'm still buried in debt because of it. Stupid lawyers." With being said, I threw my hands up in the air and left.

Duncan's Pov:

"I've seen some pretty scary stuff, but Mal is nothing you want to mess with, the guy not only takes the cake, but the sprinkles, and the whole bakery combined," I concluded, as I ventured the halls at slow strive. I decided to use the "can", but then I saw that little twerp, Elliot get ahead of me to use my favorite stall. I cursed out loud, but then a little light-bulb came on, and I strolled right out to get my lighter and a few other chums of mine.

If luck would have it I would be back in time to pull off my little fun, and it did because I could see Elliot's shoes underneath the stall. I smiled like a cat that just caught his mouse. I turned around and winked at the other guys as they all three carried their buckets with stealth, and with a faint whisper on a count of three, I lit a good-sized wad of balled up paper and quickly tossed it under Elliot's stall, and with a mighty battle cry, I roared, "FIRE!"...

As soon as I did, two things happened.

One Elliot let out the most girlish scream known manageable, and two the stall burst opened revealing a very drowned and annoyed Elliot.

The boys, and I laughed rolling around on the restroom floor. I seriously thought I'd die laughing there. One of the guys laughed and pointed with a quivering hand because he was laughing uncontrollably, and snorted, "He looks like a drowned cat, dude!" At that comment, everyone roared further into laughter. Elliot glared and stormed out with what dignity he had left.

Standing up, and wiping the tears from my eyes, because let's face it, I haven't laughed that hard in awhile, I reached out and helped one of my pals up. "...And that's what I'd like to call a "Chinese Fire Drill" my bros." I said beaming with confidence.

"Hey man, next time you wanna do something like that, come and find us, alright?! We're your men!" One of the stockier guys said, with a smirk. With a couple more laughs, and whoops for pulling off our little stunt, we all headed out.

Half an hour later...

Elliot's Pov:

"First Mal, and now Duncan. I'm starting to get really tired of this." Elliot said with disgust while he did his best to dry off in his cell. Out of anger, I tossed the towel at the wall and punched my locker. "Owww!" I hit the metal harder than, I intended, and a bright red bruise started to form on my knuckles. Looking closer, I realized there was a small cut where my fist must have connected with the vents on the locker. I cursed out loud.

"Just my luck." I fumed as I cradled my fist to my chest, began blowing on it to bring down the pulsing, burning feeling from the hit. I decided that there was no way of not getting around it, so I went to the nurse's office to get a band-aid.

As I sat and waited for the nurse to return, I noticed the file cabinet nearby. Suddenly something in me clicked. I looked around to see if the nurse was anywhere near, but she wasn't. I instantly jumped up, and raced to the filing cabinet, and started looking through the files for one certain somebody, and...

I found them. I quickly read as fast as I could, at my new found discovery, my eyes nearly popped out of my head, but before I could finish reading, I heard shuffling of feet, and laughter closing in on me. So I stuff their file in my shirt and waited with bullets of sweat pouring down my face nervously for their return. Within seconds the elderly nurse walks back in and doctors my hand. I clumsily thank her and quickly leave.

Within a safe distance down the hall, I look around to make sure no one is watching yet again, and take a second glance at the file, and that's when I knew I had Mal where I wanted him. I knew then and there that he was putty in my hands. "Without Mal in my way, that leaves Duncan..."

Uh oh! What's Elliot found out about Mal? Does he actually have the guts to try, and blackmail him with it? Find out in the next chapter...


	6. Round 1

Roxanne's Pov:

Just as I left Mal, and that other guy called Duncan with the jet black hair, and a green mohawk, it dawned onto me that the sheet of paper Mrs. Woods gave me is now useless because Chris and Chef changed my living quarters. So now I had to go back, and get a new sheet or just as Mal...fat chance.

I strolled back to the office in little to ten minutes to spare. I told her my problem.

"I see. Give me a moment, and I'll have a new printout ready to go." She said with little to none enthusiasm. As soon as the copier spit out the sheet, she said, "Here. Enjoy your stay."

I nearly laughed out loud, whereas anyone else would probably be pissed or annoyed with that kind of response, but hey, what can I say, I'm the type that's easily amused. With that, I was off to find my cell or room or whatever you want to call it.

Reading the blueprints printout that gave me at the front desk, wasn't too tricky. I took the elevator which according to the sheet was on the third floor. I soon would easily find the cell/room I was supposedly sharing with Mal. It was located on the left hall. Cell/room no. 217. I started to get nervous when I remember Mrs. Woods telling me that only the more dangerous youths were placed on the third floor. Which cause me to stop, and think. I'm sharing a cell with Mal, and he's on the third floor?!

"Is Mal that dangerous?..." I nervously pondered to myself as I read off the cell/room numbers, looking for mine. "If he is, then just how dangerous are we talking here?... I mean do I need to go back, and sneak my pocket knife from the office, do I? Surely, I won't need it, right?" Hopefully not anytime soon.

Either way, I shook off my fears when I had finally arrived at my destination. I hadn't paid much attention up until now what kinda rooms this place provided. My thoughts had distracted me from taking in my surroundings. There was absolutely no privacy. Zip, zero nada. It literally looked like a jail cell like on tv, and in the movies. A barred iron door. Two bunk-beds with only a single pillow and blanket on each set. A few old beat-up looking lockers. A splintered-table and two chairs were the only other furniture in the there. An old rusty sink with a cracked mirror that looked look like it had never been cleaned since the place opened. A very gross-looking toilet that needed cleaning. And badly. How was a person suppose to pee in peace?!...

Out of the corner of my eye, something orange caught my attention. I walked into the cell towards the bunk-bed on the right and picked up the bright-colored fabric to discover that it was an orange prison jumper. It had a sheet of paper pinned to it with my name on it.

It read: Ms. Roxanne E. Davison, you are required to only wear this during your classes, and/or school-related activities. Place it in the hamper when cleaning is needed. The numbers on the left-hand side of the chest are your serial number which is your ID, which is also used during lunch. Be sure to either wear it during lunch or have the serial number memorized. Any questions, comments, and/or complaints come to the office. -Mrs. Gloria M. Woods

Just as I finished reading the note, I heard a squeaky noise coming from behind me. I slowly pivot around to the source of the sound and find Mal all sprawled out on the opposite bunk-bed with his arms folded behind his head to support himself, and his legs crossed. As soon as he saw that he had my attention he leaned over on his side using his arm to prop his head up, and then he just gazed at me with this strange-twisted smirk on his face.

"Well, find everything to your liking, princess?" He said with a smile that touched his sly lips.

"I told you not to call me that," I said with dissatisfaction.

He just looks at me and snorts an unpleasant laugh. I fold my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Cut it out chucklehead," I said trying to be more serious. "What's your deal anyway? You got a problem with me or something?"

He actually had the audacity to laugh even harder while holding onto his sides like it's for dear life. When he was done, he wiped the tears from eyes from his little laugh fest, and says, "For a girl, you have some balls talking to me that way."

Getting up from his bunk, and from the looks of it, starting to take the conversation more seriously, he states, "I don't think you realize just who the hell you're playing with here..."

Stopping just a foot away from me, and using his size to my disadvantage, he leers as he closing in on me. Craning down to my height with just inches away from my face, I frown as he says with sheer mirth, "This little funhouse is mine regardless of what Chris or Chef says, and anyone with a quarter of a brain knows that. But since your "fresh meat," I'll have to show you...your place. See the black sleeve..."

"Yeah, I already know about the sleeves smart-ass.", I reply with little interest.

Mal's left eye twitches, and I can clearly see that his feathers have been ruffled. Before I could say another word or even so much as bat an eyelash, he shoved me against the wall while slamming his other hand into it. I gasped because he startled me.

"Still think you're pretty tough now?... You're sharing a room with a guy." He paused to catch his breath as he continues to rage on. "If I wanted to...Right here and now...I could take advantage of you and no one...I mean no one would stop me. And you wanna know why? Because this floor is mine!"

As I try to calm my heavy breathing, my mind is scrambled, and for once I am without a witty retort, so I duck my head under his arm, and squeeze my way out of his grasp as I put some distance between us. "Touch me, and you die. Remember that."

He cocked his head to the side with a frown, as if he was considering whether or not what I just said was a jest. Before he could say another else, a bell rung, and a parole officer walked by giving Mal a stern look.

"Consider yourself lucky today, Red!" He smirked, as he pulled on his orange jumper over his clothes. He turns and looks at me. "What are you waiting for? He's not gonna leave until we put on the prison rags, and head to class."

I raised an eyebrow for a second and left out a sigh as I also picked up mine, and pulled it on over my clothes as well. "Hurry up. Since I am stuck with you, I have to show you to the damn classes." He grumbled.

Without putting up a fight since the parole officer was there, I silently followed Mal out of our shared cell. The parole officer led the way.

Mal's Pov:

I followed my parole officer to class all the while thinking of how I was gonna get Red under my thumb. She was a lot more spirited than most of the guys here, and girls I've seen outside of juvie. Just who the hell is she?...I guess I'll have to do some digging, but in the meantime, I can let her or anyone else for that matter see how much she's beginning to piss me off...

A class day in juvie should be fun, especially if Mal's gonna be there, huh?...Still wondering what Mal's little secret is? Well, I promise it will be revealed soon enough, just have patience.


	7. Wake Up

Meanwhile about half an hour earlier in the nurse's office...

Chris and Chef stared down at the patient. Chef just standing there with a filed report loosely dangling out of his right hand. Chris sees it.

"Give me that, Chef," Chris demands, as he snatches from Chef.

Chef just shrugs, and says, "Whatever."

Chris peels open the contents of the file, and briefly looks through it. "Soooooo..." Chris says nonchalantly. "Steve Miller... A severe neck strain, huh?"

Glancing up from the paperwork which he tucked back in the folder, and flings at Chef, (which misses him completely), Chris looks towards to Mrs. Jones the nurse, and asks, " How long is he gonna be out?"

The nurse looks up from her paperwork at her desk, and replies dryly, "That depends on the amount of rest he receives. If he moves around too soon, he could further irritate his current injury, headmaster."

"So he hasn't woken up yet then?" Chris says drawls without blinking.

"No sir, he hasn't." Mrs. Jones says, without looking up from her paperwork this time.

"What do you mean he has wakened up yet?!" Chris groans with frustration. Folding his arms across his chest, he stands there with a scowl on his face as he continues,"If he doesn't wake up, and the Total Drama lawyers found out about this, I'm gonna lose this gig as well! Wake him up already, and send him back to his class!"

The elderly nurse gave Chris a very stern look with one eyebrow raised and said, "You know very well that I can't send an unconscious patient back to class! Look at him!"

"I did, and that's why I said to wake him!" He argued. Throwing his arms up in the air with an overdramatic display of annoyance.

"Hey, Chris!" Chef says, trying to get a hold of the headmaster's attention as Chris continues to rant on. "Chris. Chris. Chris...CHRIS!"

"WHAT?!...What, Chef?!..What is it?!...What could be so important that you-" Chris bellows, breathing heavily with his fists raised in frustration at Chef as he was cut off with Chef's blank stare.

Chef points and Chris follows his finger as it lands on the patient at hand.

With that, a dumbfounded Chris says, "Ohhhhhh..."

Chris begins to sag like a hot-balloon with its air being let out.

Steve's Pov:

Slowly like out of a strange dream I heard voices in the dark. Some were loud. Some were low. But one was so loud it made me jump straight up like a bolt of lightning from where I lay. I blinked several times to take in my surroundings. I was in a small bed, and from the looks of the tiny room I was in, it seemed to be the nurse's office. I cringed when I became aware of the pain that shot down from my neck to my spine. It was then when I realized I was wearing a cast around my neck. Before I could even begin to wonder why I was here, I was being attacked by the headmaster, Chris McLean.

"Heeeey, buddy!" Chris said in an overly-cheery voice with his hands entwined together. "How'ya feeling today?...Nothing serious, right?!"

I was slightly scared by this sudden show of affection, and taken back. After blinking a few more times, I replied, "Y..Yeah. I think I'll be just fine, sir."

My mouth was very dry which had caused me to stutter in my response, and as if on cue the nurse came striding up with a small cup. "Here you are, dear. Have a drink. It's just water." She says as she hands it to me.

I gratefully took the water, and practically inhaled it. I was very thirsty.

"Good. Good." Chris says. As he and Chef turn around to exit the door, over his shoulder Chris calls, " Make sure he's up and running by tomorrow at the latest, Mrs. Jones."

"He's not a damned computer, Chris!" Mrs. Jones shouts back with obvious irritation at the headmaster carelessness for the current patient.

But Chris and Chef were already out the door, and even if he did hear, Chris would pretend he heard nothing.

The nurse storms off to her desk to continue her computer and paperwork.

Steve sits there with cup in hand and continues to stare at the door which Chris and Chef just exit. Then it hit him...

"That new chick..." He mentally growls. "Yeah, she's not getting away with that. I'm gonna make sure of it just as soon as I can get this stupid cast off...Then the real fun's gonna begin.." He leers darkly to himself.

On the other side of the nurse's office, in the main office...

Elliot's Pov:

Holding several sheets of paper, and trying to wait patiently, Elliot continued to make copies on the copier. Casually looking around to make sure no one was around, he thought to himself, "If this doesn't get me some leverage over Mal, I don't know what will..."

After making as many copies Elliot saw fit, he quickly left and hurried down the hall to his cell to hide his papers.

Elliot is still working on his dirt he's got on Mal, and now Steve's plotting revenge. Find out what they both have in store in the next chapter to come!


	8. Mal's Called to the Office

Roxanne's Pov:

As I reluctantly followed Mal to our first class, I had noticed the hallways were overall deserted. I assumed that most of the guys had already made it to class before we did. Mal didn't seem like the type to ever go to class, so I was kinda surprised to see him going. With his parole office escorting us, I could see why he didn't ditch it today. Glancing over in his direction, I could tell he was pretty annoyed about it, but he didn't say a word, not from the time we left our arranged accommodations in the cell to our now approaching class.

Just as we stopped in front of a door similar to the mess hall, but instead read, "English" with the same faded white letters, the parole officer grabbed Mal's arm which earned him a growl.

"You'll be seeing Chris McLean, the headmaster before you step into class today, Mal." The parole office said, with indifference while still gripped Mal's arm. "There is no getting out of it."

"Let go, Raph!" Mal snarled with obvious dislike from being touched. "I mean it!...Today is not the day to piss me off."

Raph, the parole office release his hold on Mal, and they both glared at each other. "Come along, or I'll be forced to inform the headmaster of your recent behavior lately," Raph replied, with an iron fierceness that apparently was enough to challenge Mal's own stubbornness.

Mal rolls his eyes, and lets out a weary sigh; with a dark grin that matched the dark circles under his eyelids, he replies, "Fine. Don't want to keep the headmaster waiting, do we?..." Then he chuckled to himself more than to anyone else.

They both turn back the way they came, heading up front to the main office. I stood there for a minute without a thing to say, so I pivot around and open the door, and head into the classroom dreading it with all my little black heart.

Duncan's Pov:

I wasn't gonna go to class today, but it wasn't like I had anything else better to do, so I did. Looking around I noticed the "usual" crowd, about twenty other guys not doing anything in particular. Guys throwing paper footballs across the room, one of the heavier guy picking on Elliot, (that's nothing new), some just sleeping, and the rest were trying to talk/yell over the other. My bros and me just sitting here chilling til class starts. Just same old, same old crap. Except for our "so-called-teacher," Major Thyng was still missing from this morning gathering of the noobs. I'm still wondering about that...

Just then I saw the classroom door open. It was a chick, but not just any chick. It was the one I saw Mal harassing earlier. And if I'm not mistaken, she's the same one I saw kick Steve through a wall at the mess hall. I chuckled at the memory, as I thought to myself, "That goon totally deserved it too. I've been itching to put his punk-ass through a wall myself for awhile, truth be told."

"She's kinda cute though with that flamin' red hair and sharp green eyes. From the looks of it, I bet she gave Mal quite a bit of hell back there, and...he's absent once again. No surprise there." I mused as I leaned further back into my desk with my arms folded behind my head.

Just as she closed the door, and turned around scanning the room with little interest; the door opens again and in comes Chef. He sees her standing there, and smirks whereas she narrows her eyes like a hawk. Chef strolls to the front of the class, and stand on the right-hand side of the desk. He looks around the room himself then cleared his throat, but to no avail. I grin.

He sees this, and grins back at me then pulls out an airhorn, and let it rip. As the loud noise from the small can of screams echoes across the room, everyone gets quiet almost instantly, while the new chick and a few other guys cover their ears to shield the blast.

"Good. Now that I have your undivided attention-" Chef began but was cut off by some guy in the front roll with a shaved head wearing a gray and white jersey.

"Hey, Chef, who's the babe?!" He announced while he lazily ogled her. "Hey there hot stuff, you can sit here." He pats his lap.

She cocks an eyebrow, but before she got one word out, Chef barked back at him with irritation, "I was getting there you smart-mouthed, little bigot." He cleared his throat and started again. "Now if there are no more interruptions, this is one of our new recruits that just came in today."

Turning towards the new chick, Chef said, "Introduce yourself maggot!"

Before she could "jersey boy" interrupted the scene once again, and winks at the new girl. "Heeeey!...The name's Lil' Joe, and I'm one of the toughest thugs you'll ever meet. I can lift 150lbs. with just one arm alone. If you decide to sit with me, you can be my lil' shorty."

She turned from glaring at Chef to looking in everyone's direction with this all-too-familiar-evil-smirk I know I've seen before, but just can't put my finger on it...

She waves at Lil' Joe, and sweetly replies,"Hi!...The name's Roxanne...a.k.a Red. Trust me there's a reason why I'm called that, and if you decide that you'd like to keep your "pride", I'll then decide not to rip off your arm, and shove it up your ass."

The class goes dead, and Lil' Joe's eyes get big as saucers as he starts to pale at her statement, then Chef erupts into laughter followed by my bros and me, and the rest of the room. As soon as Chef stopped laughing, he left the room, and I waved at the new girl, Red to come sit with my crew. She beamed and strolled our way with a bounce in her step.

Mal's Pov:

I wait impatiently as I sit in the headmaster, Chris's office. Apparently, he was out at the moment, so I was forced to sit in one of his cheap, brown-leather chairs as I wait. Nothing new had changed since the last time, I was pulled in here. Same boring posters about "Opportunity", "Success", and " Other positive crap" same photos of this success as the host of Total Drama tv series, and other shows I've never heard, and some photos of him everywhere else posted.

Five minutes went by, and I was still waiting, so I decided to take some of Chris's darts, and throw a few at his grammar shots he's got posted everywhere. It kept me amused for another five minutes, but by then I was starting to lose my patience when I heard the door clicked open, and heard Chris voice. I thought to myself, "Finally!"

I turn around in my seat to see Chris and Chef idly glide towards Chris's desk. Both had a knowingly smirk on their face. "Weeeeell Mal. You wanna tell us what you did to Major Thyng?...Hmm..." Chris said with an overly-excited jeer.

"Oh, we both know what he did, Chris," Chef said folding his arm across his chest without blinking an eye.

Chris turns around, and looks at Chef with a-not-so-amused-look, and says, "I know we know "what he did, Chef", but I need to know why!"

"Now Mal why'd you do it?" Chris says as he turns back to Mal.

I look from one idiot to another as I lazily yawn. "Isn't it obvious?...Because I can. Plus it was totally worth it. He's been on my case all week, and you know it"

They both look from one to the other, and Chris scowls as he says, "Well Mal, I can't have you sneaking half a gallon of latex in Major Thyng's dinners. That's almost as bad as food poisoning. Which is something I might use in the next upcoming Total Drama season if the lawyers don't get in my way. Chef wrote that down, and remind me about it again later."

Chef shakes his head and pulls out a notebook to take notes. "Whatever."

"It seems you were already given a punishment about this little mishap of yours, but I'm not quite satisfied with it, sooooo... I've decided that from now on since Ms. Davison is your new roommate, that you'll also have to share both you and her's shower times together. That way none of the other guys will take advantage of her, and since I know you hate everyone; including girls. I won't have to worry about you trying anything funny."

I paled and almost hit the floor. Chris and Chef rioted with laughter as soon as they took one look at me.

"There is no way in HELL I'm doing that!..." I panted with anger at even the mere thought of such a birdbrain scheme.

"I'm afraid Mal, that it's not optional. I've already made my decision and its final. If that's all you have to say on the matter you may go back to class now." Chris said with a cunning smile sitting in his office chair with both of his hands entwined.

I jumped up out of my chair and stormed out of the office. Not even remotely caring about the door slamming behind me whatsoever.

Chris's Pov:

I cringe as the door slams shut, and then I sigh as I sag back into my comfy chair. Looking at Chef staring at me, I say, "What?!"

"I hope the girl doesn't try to sue you for this like that "Courtney girl" did from tv series. This could end badly for you, ya know." Chef says with complete seriousness, as he puts the notebook down on the desk.

"Aww...You worry too much Chef. It'll be just fine. I just wish I could have gotten away with installing a few cameras in the shower room though." Chris sighs with a depressed look.

Chef gives Chris a weird look.

"Now what?!" Chris demands with an aggravated look.

"You're a creep, you know that right?" Chef says, as he shakes his head again, and exits the office to returns back to class.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Chris shouts at the closed door and then turns to look at himself everywhere. "Hey!...Who's been taking shots at me?!...Aww...Look at this!"

Mal's Pov:

I made it back to class in an, even more, foul mood when I discover that as soon as I slammed the door open, and practically breaking it off it hinges that, Red's over there hanging with that peon, Duncan. Everyone immediately turns to stone when they see me in the doorway staring back at all of them. I take a deep breath, as I hear their stupid whispers about me coming to class, and go to my seat in the back, and wait yet again for Chef and this stupid class to be over with so I can ditch the rest of the day. And possibly find a way to get back at the headmaster for my now "arranged showers" with Red, whose over there now chirping with Duncan and his pair of idiots.

Only a few minutes past since I took my seat when Chef decide to grace us with his presence and start the class. As soon as he opened his mouth, I slouched further in my chair, and without even trying to hide it, I close my eyes for some shut eye. I wasn't worried about it because everyone knew better than to try to prank me asleep or awake. Apparently, Chef decided to not call on me or even try to confront me further after the little incident we had in Chris's office. So I drifted off to sleep shortly after...

Oh, noes!... Looks like things are starting to heat up. How will Mal ever live this down, and how will Red take the news about their shared "shower arrangements"? Find out soon enough...


	9. Mal's Haunting Dream

Mal's Pov:

Pain..I'm in so much pain...It feels like I'm on fire. My insides. My head. My brain. Everything. The pain is so intense. I feel like my blood is boiling.

I can't see anything. I try to look up, but there's a blinding white light shining down into my eyes, but I can hear Mike, and his other demented personalities screaming in pain as well.

I try to move, but I can't, I am restrained. I can't even move my head an inch.

I can feel my heartbeat in my head, its so loud it drains out the other voices in the background. The ones that are not Mike or the other four, but I can hear them moving closer towards us now.

The footsteps are so loud, they sound like they're dragging glass across the floor. The sound alone is painful on my ears. I can't take much more of it. Then I hear their voices. They sound like fuzzy noises in my eardrums, but then they grow louder.

"Quick!...Max, get the syringe! He's waking up! Quick!...Now!" A voice shouted, frantically nearby which was followed by running and crashing noises.

"Good. This should keep him neutralized until the medical fluid from this packet kicks in." The same voice says.

I suddenly feel a sharp prickly feeling in my arm, and the next moment I'm not sure what happened...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, God!...We're gonna lose him!...Quickly grab him!...Stop fooling around, and get him already!", the same voice shouted in panic.

"I've got him! Now what!...", the second voice said, holding me down.

"Whatever you do, don't let him get up!", the first voice says nearby.

"Trust me, I won't!", replied the second one, still holding me in place.

"This should fix his, and Mike's problem permanently!...Don't let him go or we'll have more problems than we already have...Max put the lab on lockdown just in case of an escape! " The first voice replied, as she moves in closer, and jabs me with another needle.

"Yes, ma!" Max says as a matter of factly, as he races off.

The needle pierced my skin the second time, and the pain from this shot was even ten times worse than the last. I screamed so loud and hard, my lungs gave out right as I pass out from the pain.

"Mal...Mal...Mal, wake up!"

I hear a faint voice calling my name from somewhere close by...

"Mal!...Mal!...Wake up, Mal!"

I jumped with a start, and slowly open my eyes and looked around me. Red was shaking me, and everyone was dead quiet just staring back at me like a doe stuck in the headlights. I immediately snatched my arm back from Red, and growl, "Don't touch me, princess!...I thought we established that, or do I need to-,"

"No, you don't. I get the picture, but you just gave everyone quite a scare just now!...And I told you not to call me that if my memory serves me right." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I was still irritated with my past memory from my dream, that I didn't have the time or patience to do with her or anyone else for that matter. I got up out of my chair, and shoved her aside which caused her to shriek, and almost fall over, but I didn't care. All I knew is that I had to get out of there, and now.

More is yet to come in the next chapters that will follow. ;)


	10. Blackmail

Roxanne's Pov:

Chef dismissed class some thirty minutes after another guy left. I think Duncan said his name was Elliot, he claimed he wasn't feeling well, so everyone piled out of the classroom shortly after, and I lagged behind not really caring too much though. I wasn't sure where to go from that point since I was still technically new. Even though Mal had already made his grand escape, I wasn't too worried about it at the moment.

Well, my first class was rather interesting as side from Mal's random outburst, and nearly shoving me into the guy sitting next to him/his lap. Believe it or not, I met a few friends which for me is extremely rare considering my oddly enough personality. Duncan and his guys are not half bad. I might consider hanging with them later, so I don't have to deal Mal's attitude. The guy is not too bad, but he's...he's..well, hell, I don't know how to explain it. He's just kinda...pushy, and he has a temper. There, I said it, and then I left out a sigh.

While was lost in thought, I passed several crowds of guys in between classes. Some of them had different unnatural hair colors that were similar to Duncan's and his friends, but most of them looked like wanna-be thugs and the such. None of it really bothered me though, I wasn't the type that was scared very easily, and I never let them know if I am afraid, because guys like that feed off of it.

Funny enough though, the rest of the day went by rather fast with Duncan and his gang to hang out with. We laughed and cut up, and shared our history of pranks and the stuff. Lunch was rather bland. The food looked as bad as the food they served on Total Drama shows did. I really didn't eat much, and if you took one look at it you wouldn't feel too much like eating either. I think my spaghetti was breathing...Seriously. I think it was...

Mal's Pov:

I am not the type of guy that is used to being shamed in front of others. So today out of the seventeen years of my chaotic-causing lifestyle, I felt many things for the first time and a lot of those feelings...I wasn't too happy with. Rage. Indifference. I was okay with. Even annoyance. Embarrassment though. Not so much. It didn't sit with me very well, to say the least, which only darkened my mood further.

Worst of all, I had done everything in my power to forget those memories of Mike, and his other four peons for personalities. I was glad that I was free of them, but at the same time, I wanted no one to know about my connection with those fools. I had a reputation to uphold here, and I sure as hell am not going to lose it. Not to anything. Or anyone.

As these thoughts consumed my mind, I continued to lift weights to relieve some of my stress from this cursed day of mine. The barbell was one of my favorites, so I went with it for a time. I was sweating so much, I took a break for a few minutes to catch my breath. Laying there on the bench, I had chosen the gym because I knew at this time of day, not anyone would be here to piss me off further. Not that I wouldn't mind pounding someone's face in the ground, but for the moment I needed this peace to myself. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, Mal!.."

Hearing the sound of my name being said out loud kind of set me off, so I sprung up, and low and behold there should the dweeb, Elliot, but I noticed he was holding something in his left hand.

"What'da want peon?...Can't you see I'm busy here?!" I said as I was starting to get annoyed with this one.

He smirked nervously at me as he continued to stare on at me as he waved his papers at me, and then said all-matter-a-factly,"The gig is up, Mal. I'm not your slave or peon anymore."

"Oh, really?!..Who says?!" I ask as I cocked an eyebrow.

"I do!" He says.

"You do," I reply.

He takes step toward to me, and presents the papers to me, and continues, "Yes. You see these papers. They're your personal records I pulled from the main office the earlier today."

I snatch them from him, as I give him a deadly glare. Before I look at them, I comment, "And your point is?..."

He steps even closer still, and says, "They reveal your little secret. One I'm sure you don't want anyone to know about. From now on you will not be harassing me, and I will not be your peon anymore. Because who's to say, if I were to show them to anyone, they would-,"

At that point, I was fuming with absolute and total rage. I bolted from that bench, and I grabbed that little shrimp up by the nap of his neck, and I squeezed as hard as I could. How dare he even think to defy me?!..Me of all people!...

"You tell anyone about it!...And I will personally put you out of your misery permanently...Do you got that, you little shit?!" I said, with all my pent up stress and rage from today combined.

He nodded his head several times as he stared at me like I was the grim reaper himself.

He kicked and squirmed like a fish out of water, but I refused to let me go. Not yet. He needed to know his place. His face was turning from red to purple and was now turning blue. By that time, someone saw me, but I wasn't the type to chicken out. I loved strutting my power around, that's what I do. I smiled maliciously. Nothing glad me more pleasure than bringing pain and misery to those around me.

Before I knew it, Duncan and his gang of fools arrived. I tossed the little ninny to the side and laughed viciously while I held my sides from my little moment of chaos.

"Hey, Mal!...You're gonna kill the little twerp. Knock it out, man!" Duncan said with a nervous frown, as he looks from me to the peon laying unconscious on the ground.

"Don't push your luck with me, Duncan!" I spit back as I turned to leave.

"Yeah...Well, whatever!" He calls back waving me off like I was some disease floating around in the air.

I was already out the door and gone so I didn't feel much like sticking around any longer for a parole officer to show, and then having been at Chris's mercy once again. With that in mind, I continued on my way to my cell, because I had already missed lunch, and I didn't care too much at that point. Classes were all over, and it was getting to that time I dreaded the most. "The shower time." I had forgotten about it due to all the nonsense that's happened so far today. I was not looking forward it. Not in the least bit...

Roxanne's Pov:

After an exhausting day in juvie, I threw myself on my bed, and just laid there like I was dead to the world, and I was loving it. Laying there, and not doing anything that is. Just as I was going over all the things that happened to me today, and wondering when or if Mal would show his face soon, I see him come stalking in the cell looking like something the cat dragged in. He looked absolutely miserable. If possible, his dark circles around his eyes looked like they had dark circles around them too. He hit his bed like a log and lays there for a minute or two then turns over and looks at me with this look like he's irritable about something.

"What's your problem?.." I finally asked because the silence was killing me.

He looks at me, and then says, "You."

"Me?..What'd I do?" I replied with confusion, then a thought reacquired to me, "Are you still mad at me because I woke you up in during class earlier today?!"

"Yes you, and yes, I'm still not happy about that either, but that's not why I'm pissed now!" He growled.

"Then what is it?.." I stated as I rolled over my side to get a better view of him.

He paused, and then rolls over, and puts his back to me, and grumbles, "You don't want to know. Now leave me alone, so I can get ten minutes of sleep before we have to shower, and hit the sack."

It never crossed my mind until now, but how was I supposed to shower? If my beliefs are correct, the showers in this facility were opened, and there was no exact privacy. Especially for someone like me. I just realized I was open prey for perverts, and other creeps. WTH?!...

I bit my lip as I nervously sit up, and ask, "Mal?.."

"What now?!" He groans.

"Where am I...going..to shower?" I squeaked out.

"Where do you think?!" He replied with annoyance.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." I said, getting some of my mojo back.

He let out a long sigh and then rolled back over. He looked kind of nervous, but annoyed with the twitching of his left eyebrow as he replied, "Unfortunately with me."

I blinked several times, and then said, "What?!...Stop messing around!...Seriously."

He sits up, and crossed his arms over his chests, and says, " I. Am. Being. Serious."

"I'm not doing it," I said as I looked him dead in the eye, and dared him to tell me otherwise.

"It's not optional, princess. No Thanks to Chris, it's not." He says as he starts to smirk back at me.

"I'm still not doing it, and you can tell Chris that he can kiss the whitest part of my ass because it's not gonna happen." I challenge him with total defiance.

He smiles deviously at me. "I'd love to see you do that."

Before I could make a retort back at him, our parole office strolls up. He comes to a stop at our cell door, and says, "Time to clean up, and then lights out. You know the drill, Mal."

"Yeah, yeah.." Mal replies as he gets his clothes and other things ready to go shower.

"Oh!...Hold on a second." Raph replied, as though something he just remembered escaped his mind.

"What?" Mal calls back from behind as he goes through his locker with a towel hung over his shoulder.

Raph walked into the cell and whispers something in Mal's ear. Mal groans, but then nods as Raph leaves and continues down the hall.

Mal sits back on the bed and then looks back at me.

I stare back, and out of curiosity, and impatience I ask, "Well, what'd he say just now?!"

To be continued...Find out next time...


	11. Where is Chef?

Earlier on that day...

Chef's Pov:

I walked back into Chris's main office for what felt like the tenth time today to find out why he had sent for me yet again. I closed the door and saw him all laid back in his black leather office chair with his legs propped up on the desk crossed. As soon as he saw me enter, he quickly put his feet down and hopped up from his seat with great excitement as he strolled towards me.

"Chef!...Great! You're here. I have something I want you to do for me." He said as a grin stretched across his face.

I roll my eyes because anything Chris comes up with usually ends up being something I will regret. I sigh as I say, "What is it now?"

Chris pouts, and then starts to grin again with enthusiasm, he says, "Oh, come Chef!...This'll be great! You'll see. After all, I've just decided that I'll have you keeping "an eye out" for Mal's and Roxanne's showers from now on."

I cock an eyebrow. "What?!...You want me to do what?!.."

"Yeah! I mean come on man! It'll be great. All you gotta do is be the chaperon, and make sure nothing happens there. I mean they are teenagers after all!...So naturally, the birds and the bees do happen to follow..."

That was it. There was no way in hell this Chef Hatchet was gonna do that."N.O. NO!..I'm not doing that Chris! No way!...I will quit, and I will-"

"Chef?...You making this sound like I'm doing something bad! I mean if the lawyers find out, at least we'd be able to confirm that there was adult supervision and that nothing really happened." Chris whines as he cuts me off.

I just stand there and glare back at him not liking this not one bit at all.

Chris smiles, and says,"I'll give you a raise if you do, and my hot tub is all yours for a full year!...A full year!"

I sigh and resign to it. "Fine, but this will come out of your butt if we get sued for this."

Chris claps his hands together in a little victory dance, as I turn around to head to the door, and say, "If that is all, I'm going."

"Oh wait! Don't forget to fill me in on the juicy details afterward." Chris says as he winks at me, sitting comfortably his chair as he was when I first entered.

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I shook my head closing the door, and left.

Roxanne's Pov:

It seemed like forever since our parole officer left, and everyone else around us filed out of their cells and headed to showers to get cleaned. I went over in my mind what Mal had told me that Raph said to him before he left so suddenly. He had said that we were to wait until everyone else had returned which would be about an hour and a half before we could leave our cell, and then to meet Chef at the end of the hall.

I really wasn't looking forward to this, and I'm pretty sure this is not legal for two teenagers of the opposite sex to be showering at the same time. I was really uncomfortable with this idea, and I can promise you this, Chris will get his before this is through.

Mal didn't even look at me once after he said what Raph had told him. He just sat in one of the chairs at the old, worn-down wooden table carving indention after indention till he became bored of that and then just sighed.

"I hope you got your stuff ready because I'm not going to wait for your highness when everyone gets back." He smirks at me from the corner of his eye.

I then realized I had forgotten to get my things ready, so I got up and got to it, and gave Mal "the one finger victory salute." 

He chuckles out loud, but I pay him no mind, I just wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Playing the silent game, huh?" He muses as he cocks his brow.

"No. I just want to get this day over with is all, and you're not helping one bit." I said with annoyance.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" He ventures further.

"No, Mal, you're not. Please, just don't go there right now, okay?..." I replied, dryly.

"Am I wearing you down that fast already?" He continued on.

I took a deep breath and tried my damn hardest to drown out every and any thought of strangling him right now, and then I said, "I'll leave that for you to figure out on your own, until then, can we not get along, long enough to just get this over with?..You can't be any more excited about this than I am."

He didn't say anything for a minute as though he was carefully going over what I had just said, then he looked up, but he could say anything, the hall was soon filled with the sound of the guys coming back from the showers. Their loud, rowdy voices filled the entire hall and making their way back to their cells. When they saw us still there, some of them started making catcalls and rude gestures towards not just me, but Mal as well which was surprising to me, since I've never seen anyone so much as dare to make eye contact with him. I turned and noticed Mal was starting to get "that scary kinda upset way" again, and he hasn't scared me in a while to be honest, which when I thought about it was kinda odd for him, but then again I did just meet him today, so I really don't know him that well yet either.

"Shuuuuuut Up!..." He roared as he jumped up with fists clenched and heavily breathing. I jumped from his sudden outburst, which caused me to drop my things, so I quickly reached down to retrieve them.

He turned and headed out of our cell with a brisk stride, and I scooped up my remaining things, and hurriedly followed him trying to keep up. He glared at every single one of them on the way out, and most of them flinched and got back as far as they could in their cells, whereas some just glared back at him, but he didn't stick around to throw his weight around. I figured he either didn't have time, or it had something to do with other parole officers still in sight.

At the end of the hall, we opened the door and met up with Chef, who looked just as thrilled as we were to see him. Without a word, he led us to the showers which were only six halls down to the right.

As we stood in front of the door that led to the showers, and bathing areas Chef had stopped us from continuing inside. With arms crossed over his chest and a very stern look on his face, he says, "Alright, you two maggots. No fooling around in there. Get clean. Get out. I mean it. Don't make me have to come in there."

I nod my head in acknowledgment, and Mal just rolls his eyes as he impatiently running his hand over his face. Chef noticed, and says, "Don't give me any crap, Mal. Chris enjoys this kinda thing more than even I do."

I wasn't surprised by that statement, which reminded me of my promise that I was intending to keep before the day was out.

Then he added, "I'll be standing outside this door, so as to keep anyone else from entering."

Without any further adieu, I follow Mal inside the shower room. I began to look around, it was a lot bigger than I had thought it would be. There were plenty of shower heads everywhere, but no shower curtains whatsoever. So privacy was, in fact, a joke here.

"Well..don't be shy now, Red!...Might as well take it all off!" Mal says with a devilish smirk. He had already begun to strip by removing his shirt.

I slightly blush, but narrow my eyes because this was it, I had finally run out of patience for this guy. I then turned around, and roar, "You know what Mal!...I've just about had it up to here with you!...And I seriously mean it too!... You have officially activated "my bitch switch"!!"...

At that, I growled and stampede towards him like a bat out of hell. His smirk grows, and he waits for my attack, as I come charging at him. I throw a punch right dead in his face, but before it could find its mark, he catches my wrist, so I use my other. He also catches my other arm as well. I was about to kick him where the sun don't shine when I heard a voice come up from behind me.

"Well. Well. Well..This is what Mal does after hours..." A familiar voice jeers from behind me.

Mal releases me and shoves me aside, but his smirk never leaves his face. Then he comments as he tilts his head to the side, "What if it is? Are you jealous?"

I began to blush a little bit, but at the same time, I'm not sure why because I don't hold any feelings for Mal. None that I know of. I regain my balance, and glare back as I realize who they are. It was that guy I kicked from "the gathering" this morning. I think they said his name was "Steve" or something. He wasn't alone either. He brought a few friends with him, including that Trent kid as well.

Steve loses his smirk, and gnarls, "Pfff! Me! Jealous of what?!.."

A big-muscularly, looking guy with dark skin and black dreadlocks laughs and says, "Yeah, we just thought you'd share your girlfriend with us, Mal..."

The other guys laughed, and started giving me disgusting and longing stares.

I put on my best death stare and stood my ground. Mal saw this, and mouthed only loud enough in my direction, "Get behind me, princess. Or stay out of the way." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he continued, " I mean it, if you think those punches you threw at me are gonna work on them, you better think again."

I yielded and stepped behind Mal, but at the same time putting a little distance between us in case I need to step in.

It was then, I started to worry. "Where was Chef? I thought he was outside the door."

Well, snap! What are Mal and Roxanne going do now?...And where is Chef?!...Find out soon enough in the next chapter.


	12. Bubbly Suds and Crookedly Thugs

Chef's Pov:

After I led the two young teens into the shower/bathing area, I stood outside the door and waited to get it over with so I could go back to my business, but shortly after they disappeared behind the door, I get a call.

I look down at my phone and groan in frustration when I see the caller's name appear on the screen.

"What is it now, Chris?...I'm busy doing your dirty work at the moment." I answer it with a sigh while I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to massage away the headache that soon will follow.

Chris pulls the phone away from his ear for a second, and looks at it with a frown like the phone itself just insulted him, and then says, "What?!..Can't I call to see how things are going?!..You wouldn't have a camera on you at the moment, would you?"

Chef rolls his eyes, as Chris continues on, "Besides I need you to get me a latte macchiato made because neither Mrs. Jones nor Mrs. Woods knows how to properly prepare one. And I really want it now!"

I immediately slap myself with a facepalm, and reply, "Are you serious, Chris?!...I'm being a chaperone right now, remember? I don't have time for this."

There was a pause on the line, then Chris said, "Pleeeeeeeease!"

I groan, and give in, as Chris on the other line cheers gleefully like a spoiled little child, and then hangs up. I march back to the main office to get him his stupid latte whatever its called, so I could hurry back and get this job over and done with.

Mal's Pov:

To say the least, things went from being awkward with this whole stupid shower routine to now having to deal with Steve and his two other thugs, and not to mention his little dweeb, Trent. I knew as much as I hate having to play nice with Red over here, I now had to make sure she didn't get soiled by these peons. I clenched my fists, and thought, "What else could go wrong today?..."

As those thoughts ran through my mind, Steve smirked and strolled up towards me with ease as he stops short in front of me. I can tell he was trying to size me up. I would have thought after what I did to him in his first week here, he would have learned his place by now, but I guess I'll have to re-educate him in that department.

I smirk as I comment, "I think its time for a little chaos."

Steve nervously laughs shaking his head, and says, "You don't stand a chance in hell this time, Mal. I've got my boys with me today, and things are gonna play out a lot differently this time around. I can promise you that."

He looks over his shoulder at the guy with the dreads, and says, "Hey David, toss over that extra bat you brought with ya."

I watch as Steve catches the bat like it was nothing, and turns his attention back to Red and me, then in the corner of my eye, I see Red stand up from a kneeling position as she comes towards me.

Before I can even bark at her to stay out of my way again, she extends her arm towards me as though she was handing me something. I saw what it was with a glint of light, and I flash her a dark smile as I snatch it up, and flipped out its blade to see my reflection in it. I don't know how she of all people could have snuck it into juvie without being noticed, but I was indeed impressed.

Just as I received the switch-knife, Steve decided to take that moment to charge at me with the bat. He swung, and I ducked just in time to feel the airbrush over me as he missed his target. He growled in frustration and swung again, and again he missed. I took this opportunity to strike, and I did. I slashed a good size gash on his left bicep barely missing a large vein that was bulging out.

As soon as he was cut, he cursed and dropped the bat, and grabbed his arm attempting to stop the bleeding from pouring out his opened wound. I narrowed my eyes with devious mirth, but it was short-lived when I saw David and the other cretin rushing at Red while Trent stayed planted where he stood. He was in obvious fear of what was going on around him. Before I could reach her in time, I watched in awe as the other brown-haired goon in a wife's beater tank top when sailing across the room like Steve did at "the gathering".

"That's some kick she's got there, I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to take her on myself." I chuckled with amusement.

I turn back around to see Trent trying to help Steve wrap up his wound with a nearby towel someone had left behind from earlier this evening. Our eyes met, and he says darkly, "I'm not done with you yet, you freak!"

I laugh as I motion him to bring it. He gets back up, and comes at me again, but swings with his fists this time. I dodge each one as he continues to swing, and then I see an opening and go straight for it. I put everything in that punch as I set fire to his new opened wound. As soon as it hit his face contorted in evident pain, and he went down like a sunken battleship, and I make my way to close in on my kill until I hear Red's panic shriek. I whipped my head around, and to see that punk David was putting her in an arm lock behind her back, and watch as she struggled to break free.

"Hands off creep!" Roxanne says in disgust as she continues to wrestle her way out of his hold.

"Not likely, sweetheart!" David replies as he also continues to hold fast to his grip.

"Don't piss me off today, golden-locks. Drop her." I stated even though I regret having to be the one to say it because I don't do the "hero thing".

"Or you'll do what, Mal?...Didn't know you liked her that much..." He says as he leers at me with no intention to free her.

I narrow my eyes in irritation because I was starting to lose my patience with these fools.

"Or all of ya'll will find your scrawny asses in my office!...NOW!" Roared Chef.

We all turn towards the entrance to see Chef standing there with his hands on his hips with that look I know all too well. He meant business. I immediately put Red's knife in my pocket before Chef sees it, and confiscates it from me.

Chef sweeps over the room with his eyes and stops on Steve and the other thug that was still out cold.

"Trent, take this ninny to the nurse's office immediately. David releases Roxanne and takes Robert over there with you." Chef said in all seriousness, as he instructed Trent to take Steve, and then he led David's attention to the unconscious thug with his eyes.

As soon as the room was cleared, he turned and said, "Hurry it up! Don't make me have to repeat myself from earlier."

"Wait!..Where the hell were you when we needed you?!" Red demanded as she balled up her fists in anger.

She did have a point, but before I could point that out, Chef narrowed his eyes at her, and said, "Just take your shower already, so the rest of us can get on with our lives!"

She glared at him until he left the room. She then turned around and grabbed her things and turned on the nearest shower head, and started to strip, and I immediately froze. WTF?!..

Roxanne's Pov:

I was so pissed off right now. All I could think about was punching both Chris and Chef so hard in their faces that it wasn't even funny. I hadn't realized what I was doing until I had stripped down to nothing and was standing under the hot shower, (which by the way felt amazing right now), that I was showering naked right in front of Mal...

When that had dawned onto me, I nervously look over my shoulder, and I saw Mal just standing there like the grim reaper had just sucked out his very soul as he just stood there gawking at me. Without any words coming out of his mouth. His jaw had dropped to the floor.

I gasped, and try to cover myself as I shriek, "Stop staring you pervert, and take your shower, so we can leave already!..GAWD!"

He blinked several times, and then shut his mouth as he quickly looks away, decides to attend to his own busy using a shower two showers down from mine on the left.

I wash up as fast as I can and then dry off just as quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Mal just stood there, and took his time with it. It was like he just didn't care at this point. I quickly averted my gaze when he saw I was looking his way.

He smirked, and said,"You like what you see?!"

I turned red as a tomato plant as I frantically covered myself, and say, "No!..Why the HELL would I?!.."

He laughed out loud, and then looked away. I pulled my clothes over my head as fast as lightning and left the shower with my things all just as fast.

I think I must have still looked red in the face, because Chef gave me an odd look when I came rushing out, but then he just looked back the other way without saying a word.

I then stood outside and waited with Chef in the hallway, who leaning against the wall close to the entrance with just as impatient as I was to just get back to our areas. I sighed.

All in all, this has been one hell of a day. I just glad it was almost over. But not quite.

Well, I'd say Roxanne's had one interesting first day at juvie, wouldn't you?... Next Chapter will be coming soon enough tomorrow. ;)


	13. Venting Pranks

Roxanne's Pov:

Tonight was the night that I was getting even with Chris McClean, but I was gonna have to wait until it was late enough to pull it off, and I didn't mind at all. With that in mind, I quietly smirked to myself as I lay there in bed wide awake, and ready with a plan I intended to unfold.

It had only been a few hours later when all the lights were forced off by Chris from the main office, and everyone was forced to hit the hay for the day. "Good gawd!...I wasn't trying to make that rhyme. Not one bit..." I thought lamely to myself as I sighed for the hundredth time today.

" .Sleep." Mal growled when he heard me sigh.

"After you." I replied with indifference.

I couldn't see him the dark, but from the sound of it, he was shifting sleeping positions.

He finally stopped tossing and turning, and then growled further in a sinister whisper, "I swear Red if you don't shut up,...I will rise up like Dracula out of this bed, and I then will kill you!"

I roll over to stuff my face into my pillow to suppress my laughter. That was a good one. The very image of Mal dressed up like Dracula, and then attempting to rise up from the death was just too ridiculously funny to even begin to imagine.

I didn't hear anything from him after that, so I waited another hour to make sure he was asleep. I was going to need my knife back because I wasn't able to keep any of my other stuff when I first arrived here this morning. So I waited it out until that hour was up, and crept over to Mal's bed. It wasn't easy either due to the fact, I had to get my eyes accustom to the dark. The only bit of light that shone, came from the exit sign at the very end of the hall. It gave off a very faint glow, but after a while, I had grown used to it.

By now, I looked down at Mal's sleeping figure, I carefully reached out to his pants' pocket. I stopped to see if he was gonna move or wake up, but he didn't, so I then continued with pulling out the blade, and quickly withdraw my hand. I then quietly climbed to the top of my bunk bed and felt for the large vent that was right above me. I took the knife out as silently as I could and began unscrewing the screws and placing each one in my pockets. When that was done, I delicately removed the cover of the vent like it was a bomb about to go off and laid it on the bed. Since I knew better than to put my shoes on, I carefully crept up into the vent in my socks and took off from there in search of a perfect place to climb out.

Mal's Pov:

I knew she was up to something when she didn't say anything after my little angry outburst of a whisper earlier, then I saw her glide off her bed towards mine. My curiosity was tweaked, so I decided to play along to see where this was gonna lead to. She took the knife back and then retreated back to her bed. I was actually disappointed, and I'm not sure why. I wasn't expecting anything silly like a kiss or whatnot, but I still disappointed none the less. Just as I was about to sigh, and roll back over to get some sleep, I heard her bed creak. I look up to see her fiddling with the vent cover for about a minute, and then she disappears in it shortly after.

"What the hell is she doing?!..." I think to myself as I look back up in the vent she just escaped through.. "Just where does she think she's going at this time at night?...She's clever, I'll give her that since parole locks us up tight during the night."

I chuckle to myself. I was tempted to follow after her in the vent but decided not to. I'll wait and see how this plays out in the end. I smirk as I roll back over and close my eyes.

Roxanne's Pov:

The vents were so nasty. I did my best not to cough or gag. They were so full of dust, dirt, cobwebs, and God only knows what else.

"Doesn't Chris have interns for this shit?!.. GAWD!...When's the last time these things have seen a cleaning rag and disinfectant spray?." I think out loud to myself as I continue on with my little mission of mine.

After crawling around for which felt like ages, I finally come across a little outlet to drop out from after crawling around for like ten to fifteen minutes worth of my time. As I opened the cover and peep around, I discovered that I was nurse's office, but I didn't have to worry about running into her, she had already retired for the day.

I climb out and rush to the main office which was nearby. I go inside and look around only to find no one there which in my case is good, I see my tub of things and take back my mp3 and a few other things of mine. I then head to Chris's desk to find a map to his suite which wasn't hard.

I locate his room with little to no difficulty whatsoever, and as quiet as a mouse and as quickly as a cat, I make my way to his room after taking several hallways, and carefully avoiding the parole watch. I finally get to his room and sneak inside after using one of my hairclips to open his locked door. I look around to check to make sure the coast is clear, and my eyes stop short on him noisily snoring in his bed, and then I continue to proceed to his bathroom. There I pull out my own Nair: Hair Remover, and squeezed out a generous amount into both of Chris's shampoo and conditioner, then put them both back exactly as I found them. I then took a very small tiny bit of soap and dabbed it on my finger, and then smiled wickedly as I left Chris a little note on his vanity mirror.

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and then made my great escape back to my cell. In less then ten minutes solid, I was already back in bed, and put only two out of the four screws back in the vent cover to keep its place. I then smiled to myself again as I drifted off to sleep eagerly waiting for tomorrow to come, and for my little prank to be set into motion.


	14. A Lack of Hair?

Another day is about to begin in juvie for all the delinquents that are still lying in bed enjoying that last few minutes of sleep until Chris makes his official wake up call, but today was gonna be a little different...

Chris's Pov:

I yawn as I stretched, then I crawled out of bed and decided to take my morning shower to start the day. I couldn't wait to find ways to make the youngsters' life a living hell. I grin to myself as I pondered the ways to make it happen.

After getting my clothes set out for the day and ready to go, I jump in the shower and turn on the hot water, carefully adjusting to just the right temperature. I see my favorite $200 shampoo and conditioner, and I go to work on that thing. All I can say is that after a few minutes of massaging my scalp, I noticed how wonderful the sensation felt. All nice and tingly. After that, I put on the soap, and wash up and got out, so I could get a good look at my sexy self in the mirror.

I grabbed hold of a nearby towel and wrapped it around my head, and put on my favorite fuzzy, blue robe. I then strutted my fine self to my mirror sink, but before I decide to look in the mirror I throw off my fluffy, head turban as I reach for my brush I happen to notice something is off. Then I get this feeling as if something is amiss, I quickly straighten up and look at the mirror, and then I grabbed my face and scream...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mal's Pov:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jump with a start and hit my head on one of the beams that were holding up the bunk above me as I hear this loud girlish scream echo across the whole facility. I blink several times as I cringed because my ears were ringing from the sheer pitch of it. I turn over and look at Roxanne, and she was grinning madly from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, then she just flopped back over and tosses the covers back over her head.

I narrow my eyes and smirk because it then hit me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what you did last night, would it?"

She didn't say anything for about minute almost like she was pondering the very idea herself, then she replied with, "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't."

I laughed, and continued, " . ?"

She cackles like an evil hen as she rolls back over to face me with an evil glint in her eyes as she says, "I'll give you three guesses."

I raise an eyebrow, and replied dryly, "You vandalized Chris's grammar pictures collection?"

"Nope." She ticked off.

"You stole his favorite bathrobe?" I tried.

"Nope." She repeated as her grin grew wider.

"You drew him a Hitler's mustache with a permanent mark?" I said without breaking eye contact.

"Nope again." She said as she laughed at the last one.

"What the hell did you do then?" I said as I was starting to lose my patience. It was too early for this. Way too early.

"You'll find out soon enough." She smirked.

Chris's Pov:

I start taking deep breaths and then do my best to calm down. I just stand there with my jaw hanging staring at the letters etched out on the glass:

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?!"

I then look back at what was left of my hair. My beautiful hair. My gorgeous locks that were now all over the floor after I ran my brush through them. I wanted to cry, it was like my life was over, and I just didn't know how to cope with it.

It was then when I went from being shocked to being full-blown out hopping mad. I quickly dried what was left of my hair, and ran to my huge walk-in closet and pulled out my wig collection. Luckily since I love my original hairstyle so much I had a wig made just like it, but I didn't think I'd be using it so soon. I was saving it for when I really did start to lose my hair. I then proceeded to call Chef to get to the bottom of this outrage.

"Chef, I don't care what you're doing, but right now I need you in my office immediately!... And tell Mrs. Woods, I'd like a coffee with two sugars and lots of cream. Don't hold back on the cream!..." I told him as I hang up the phone before giving him a chance to refuse.

After a few more minutes whimpering and looking at myself in the mirror, I head out of my room to meet Chef in my office to get to bottom of this.

Chef's Pov:

"Good God, what is it this time?!..Can't a man get some sleep?!.." I murmur to myself as I rolled out of bed, and get dressed to face Chris, and his damn lunacy at six o'clock in the morning. It was too damn early was this, and I really wasn't in the mood. I am not a morning person just so you've been warned.

The phone rings again. I stare at it, and I try to lose the urge to not throw it at the wall. I pick it up and guess who it is. Chris. No surprise.

"Get me Mal and Roxanne while you're at it. I've got a bone to pick with those two." He then hangs up again.

Sometime later, I am standing at cell no. 217 as all the rest of the other cell doors are being unlocked by parole officers to begin the day. I see them both sitting at a table in the back not doing anything in particular, but as soon as they saw me they both looked up.

"Alright, you two!..Get up, and come with me!" I said as I state my business.

"Why?" Mal asks with one cocked brow.

"Because Chris wants you, that's "why"!...Now stop stalling, and get moving!" I replied as I was starting to lose my patience with them.

I turned around to lead the way to Chris's office, and they followed not too far behind. Within minutes we arrived as I step into Chris's office and see a very disgruntled Total Drama Host sitting at his desk as he flips through the security cameras on his big flat screen tv mounted on the wall. He then turns to me when he sees me, and says with annoyance, "Did you get them?!..."

I roll my eyes and point Chris in their general direction, and as soon as he sees them, he gestures towards the giant monitor and says "Well. Well. Well. Looks like I have a little badass here. What do you have to say about this Mal?!.."

Roxanne's Pov:

I look up at the screen to find that Chris had cameras all over this place. I saw myself sneaking around and disappearing into Chris's room. I can't do anything but smile because it was awesome no matter how you look at it. Even though I got caught, but still... It was awesome, and that scream this morning, it was like music to my ears. It was almost like Christmas morning.

I watch as I see Mal's and Chef's faces, and I smile even wider when I see their reactions. It was priceless, and so freakin' worth it.

Mal immediately burst into laughter, while Chef just smiles from ear to ear.

"That girl's got skill." Chef ponders to himself.

"What do I have to say for myself, you ask?... I wish I was the one that thought of that... It's brilliant!...And Chaotic!.." Mal says with an amused look on his glazed fixated face.

"Hell No it's not!...I'm almost bald thanks to your new roommate's handy work, and I'm only thirty-six!...What the Hell man?!..." Chris roared as he lifted his wig to show the damage.

Mal and I burst into laughter followed by Chef, who tried to contain himself further but failed.

"STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!..." Chris raged as his veins in his forehead started to show.

The room went silent, but the smiles never left our faces.

"And wipe those stupid grins off your faces!" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest as continued to glare at all of us.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying if I did!..." I said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah?...Well...When I'm through with you, you're gonna be more than sorry!" He challenged.

"Oh Yeah?!" I said as I place my hand on my hip.

"Yeah!" Chris says as he leans over his desk with a displeased look.

"And as punishment, I'm gonna make you pay for my precious $200 shampoo and conditioner. Since nothing can be done about my lovely locks. You better be grateful that I have my amazing collection of wigs to choose from." He stated.

I roll my eyes. This guy is simply too much.

"And pray tell me how you plan on doing that?...I don't have any money on me, and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't give it to you...And what idiot spends $200 on hair products?!.." I said without breaking eye contact.

Chris narrows his eyes at me.

Mal's Pov:

I was so entranced by what was going on, I didn't really have much to comment on Chris's and Red's little fuss of a fight. It was amusing watching them have at it with each out.

I won't lie, I didn't really care much for Red because mainly, I'm a lone wolf, and I just don't do the whole "roommates thing", but after last night's little scuffle and now this, I can't help but say that I'm rather fascinated by her ability to throb Chris's demeanor. I haven't seen Chris so pissed off since Duncan set his mansion on fire.

Chris continues to glare back at Red from his office chair and then says, "No, you may not have the cash on you, but I'll find a way to make you pay for it either way!...Either of you got anything else to say for yourselves before I dismiss you both?!"

"Yeah, I do...Why don't you just get some rogaine for men, and get over it?!.." I said as I smirk back at Chris.

Red cracks up at my little pwn whereas Chef just shakes his head in amusement.

I could tell I touched a nerve because Chris gripes the desk with both hands as he leans over it, and shouts, "GET OUT!...GET OUT NOW!"

Chef opens the door for us as we exited it, and closed it right after.

Red laughs all the way out, and I just smile to myself.

Maybe she'll come in handy after all. I do need to tie up some loose ends with a few other peons running rampant here. I can't have those around seeing me as "weak" just because I have a girl for a roommate now. I'll have to work on that.

Red turned to me with that evil smile of her's, and says, "You know you loved every minute of that!"

"Well, of course, I did...Causing mayhem is what I live for you silly girl." I drawl in response to her comment.

"Silly girl, huh?!..Well, this silly girl just took out Chris at his best. What do you have to show for it?!" She challenged.

I smirk, because something about seeing her feathers getting ruffled always seems to amuse, and why I can't place it or put my finger on it. "Don't be ridiculous, I've been doing this for over a year in this dump. Far much longer than you have. I can promise you that."

She smiles as she says, "You better step up your game then, Mal...I think I may be catching up with you in the end."

I stop to look at her as I tilt my head to the side, and reply, "Oh?...So it's like that, is it?"

She laughs, and says, "You bet your ass it is."


	15. Trash Duty

Roxanne's Pov:

"Well, this really sucks." I said as I started to pout.

"I don't even want to hear it, girlie." Mal says in an irritated tone. "I don't even know why I have to do this, I'm not the one who put hair remover is Chris's shampoo!"

I stuck out my tongue at Mal and made faces.

He growls back at me waving his finger.

"Both of you SHUD UP, and get to picking up that trash!...Don't make me have to get off of this porch!" Chef shouted at us from the front entrance of the juvie facility.

To put it bluntly, Chris finally came up with a punishment he deemed good enough for the loss of his hair and the shampoo and conditioner I ruined, which I think was still worth it. He has not just me, but Mal too, cleaning and picking up littered trash around the building.

"I want this whole entire premises cleaned up by three o'clock on the dot! Right now it's exactly 7:18 a.m. You both got less than seven hours!...Do I make myself clear you bunch of ninnies?!" Chef commands as he sits on a lawn chair sipping lemonade in a speedo.

"Yes!" Both me and Mal replied grudgingly in unison.

After a few minutes, I couldn't hold in my curiosity any longer.

"Hey, Chef!?" I called as I paused to look in his general direction.

"What do you want maggot?!" He says with a displeased look on his face as he slams down his drink.

"Why are you wearing a speedo?!..Isn't that indecent exposure?!" I called back to him while cupping my hands over my mouth to help my small voice carry over.

Mal stops what he's doing, and looks up to as if surprised to discover what I just said was true, and then shakes his head, and goes back to picking up trash with a stick.

Chef's eyes start to twitch. He gets up to his full height, and says, "Miss Davison, do you want to wash that graffiti off the front gates as well?!..."

"Not exactly." I replied in a small voice.

"Then stop fooling around and wasting everyone's time! You have until three, remember?!..If it's not done by three, Chris'll have something very special planned for you, and your pal over there." Chef says with an evil grin.

Mal gives me a very dark look, and I nervously grab a firm hold of my trash bag and quickly get to picking up the garbage.

"That's much better." Chef says to himself as he reclines in his chair while unfolding a newspaper, and starts to read it.

"You do realize I'm not gonna let you off easy for this, right?!" Mal says in a dangerous even tone of voice.

"You don't scare me, Mr. Mal." I state calming as I continue the tedious work.

I look up only to see Chef glaring at us over his paper.

"I better not find any trash laying around by three, you bunch of slackers!" Chef bellows over at us.

We both glare back at him and continue to work in silence after that. I didn't even look at either one of them for hours. By then I was so thirsty, it felt like my tongue had turned into a giant cotton ball, but I didn't dare piss Chef off any more than I already had this morning. So I just dealt with it for the time being.

Mal's Pov:

"When I'm done with this little fiasco, I will be paying Red back for this!...That is a promise. I swear I make her stay a living hell!" I mused as I peeked over my shoulder at her as she was bent over collecting trash.

By ten, both myself and Red got the front of the building and some of the sides done, but we still had the back that led to the basketball court to go. I dreaded it because of all the stupid peons I'd have to work around to get it done.

Not long after we started the back of the building, Chef had stopped us for lunch. So I took the sack lunch and eat in silence once again. I glance up and look around me because I noticed Red was nowhere to be found. After several minutes of combing the area over with my eyes alone, I see her taking a drink from a water bottle, then she just goes back to work.

"Hey, workaholic!" I shout over at her. "You like picking up trash that much?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't!" She shouted back "But I would rather get this done, and not find out what "Chris's special little something is" later if you catch my drift."

After that, she turned around and went back to it. I didn't really eat much either, to tell the truth, the food was bad. It was like the sandwich and fruit was left out too long, and had gone bad. I tossed it into the nearest trash bin and headed back to the trash collecting.

Chef's Pov:

I woke to my wristband going off, it was three, the appointed time for me check, and see how the two fools faired. As I begin to get up and go take a look, they both approached me with several bags full of trash that smelled rank.

I narrowed my eyes at them as I hand Mal a key, and say, " Alright, dispose of those vile bags of filth up front by the gates, there is a dumpster there, and here is the key to unlocking the lid to the dumpster. I want it back in my hand in three minutes. Starting now!"

They both sigh and take the trash to the dumpster. They quickly discard the trash and head back to face me.

I look down at my stopwatch, and I read,"Two minutes point thirty-four seconds. Not bad for a couple of limp noodles."

They both glower at me with sour faces as I continued, "I will now check to see your handy work, and don't forget if all the trash is not collected..."

"Yeah!...Yeah! We know!" Roxanne says with a tired sigh.

I gave them both scowl and quickly surveyed the whole entire building from front to back and side to side. Everything was clean and tidy. I was impressed, so I let go after that.

Roxanne's Pov:

On my way back in, I ran into Duncan. He asked where I had been, and what was up with Chris and Chef. So I told him everything from the time I went vent climbing to tampering with Chris's hair products to Chris's threat in the office and then "the cleanup chore" Mal and I just share. Duncan was tickled by Chris's loss of hair. He laughed so hard tears ran out of his eyes, but he was sympathetic about the trash pick up though. After that, we pretty much split.

I was so tired after that I pretty much didn't care about my last class, so I just crashed into my cell/room and passed out there. I don't remember much after that.

I guess Chris showed Roxanne and Mal who's boss or did he?...And what's Mal planning to do to get even with Roxanne for getting him involved in the trash pick up?...Find out soon enough.


	16. New Ally

A few hours later on in the day...

Roxanne's Pov:

I heard a loud buzzing noise that made me jump up out of my sleep. I look down at my phone to see that it's 5:28 p.m. (Yup, I grabbed that too from my tub of wonders in the office during my little late night adventure last night. I figured I'd need it later.) I groggily look around and remembered that I had fallen asleep after all that trash Mal and I pick up earlier, but I couldn't see anything that would connect me to the noise I just heard. I was considering going back to snooze-land, but just as my head touched the pillow, I heard it again. It was the loudspeaker on the overhead that I was hearing, and an announcement was being made.

"Would Roxanne Davison, please come to the front main office, and your presence is needed. Come see Mrs. Woods immediately."

I groan and as I sag back onto my bed, but I begrudgingly get back up and make my way to the office regardless. I ignore all the looks and catcalls from the other juvie boys on the way. I couldn't care less at the moment. I was still feeling a bit groggy from just getting up. I couldn't help but wonder what Mal does at this time of day. Probably making someone's life miserable. Sounds like something he'd do I thought to myself.

As I was concluding that thought, I knock on the door of the front office, and an older female voice told me to enter, so I did. I look around the room and my eyes land on Mrs. Woods typing away on her computer at her desk.

She doesn't even bother to look up, instead, she slides something blue towards me on the desk, and says nonchalantly," Here's your official blue badge. You're now a bonafide regular. Whoopie!... I'd tell you to have a beer to celebrate, but you're underage kid, so you can have Chris's Latte instead... P.S. I love what you did to his hair..."

I blink several times because I don't even know how to respond to that, and then she winks as she continues, "Anybody that can stand up to Chris's absolute nonsense has my respect. If you need anything, you come and find me, you got me?!"

She hands me a Starbucks cup and makes a shooing gesture to take my leave. I honestly didn't know what to say to that, so I just cracked a smile and laughed as I stole Chris's latte with permission as I head back out the door with my new badge. The latte was the best thing I've had the whole entire time I've been in this crazy place. Not to mention, I just gained a new ally today. Things are starting to look up.

I bet Chris will be pissed about his Starbucks drink when he finds out that Mrs. Woods just gave it away...lol I totally wanted to make Mrs. Woods a cool tough, cranky old lady that delights in causing Chris problems as just as much as Roxanne does. More fun stuff to come later. ;)


	17. Not so Secret Shower

Roxanne's Pov:

You know what...As I was walking out of the office, a thought suddenly just struck me, and I smile to myself like a smug little pug on a rug. Why I hadn't thought of that while I was in the office, I'll never know, so I turn around to step back in front of the office, and I quickly tap on the door firmly, and again Mrs. Woods tells me to enter, and again I do just that. Almost like deja vu you'd think.

I walk up to her desk with a sly smile on my face to say, "Oh Mrs. Woods..."

"Yes. What is it?.." She turns her attention from her computer screen back to me and smiles. "Back so soon I see. What can I do for you, dear?"

My grin gets even bigger yet as I lean over the desk, and whisper my reply.

At first, she was like, "What?!", but when I explained the situation and my little problem, she smiled and said, "Yes, honey. There is one in the nurse's office, just be sure to tell Nurse Nancy I sent you."

I jumped up with excitement as I clapped, and then said, "Who is Nurse Nancy?...I don't think I've met her yet."

"Nurse Nancy Jones is this facility's health and care provider. Her office is just outside this door on the left. You can't miss it, hon." She informs me then her eyes instantly go back to her screen once again.

"Okay, thanks again. I'll come back, and harass ya later then." I replied with a smile as I turn around to head back out the door.

"You're welcome. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." She says with a wink.

I winked back at her as I waved, and let the door close on its own, and then I head back to my cell. I wanted to be quick before I ran into any more idiots on the way, so I weaved in and out of the crowds of guys that were just standing around talking and laughing.

Within minutes I made it back to my cell that I shared with Mal, and I started to grab my things and what I needed for when I go visit Mrs. Jones. It was then that I discovered that I wasn't alone. I could feel someone or something else here with me. It made my very skin crawl just thinking about it. I stopped what I was doing, and turn around to find the source of my fears. It was Elliot. He was bent over Mal's bed frantically groping around his things as if he was searching for something very important.

I'm not sure if it was fear or just plain, old reflexes, but I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out my switchblade. With it in hand, I call out to Elliot, and say, " Hey!...What are you doing in here?...If Mal catches you in his stuff, you're gonna be dead, you know that right?!.."

He jumps with a start, hitting his head on the top bunk, and then turns around to face with an annoyed look on his face, but as soon as I mentioned Mal's name, I could see the hint of fear in his eyes. Then he saw my knife and stiffened up.

"I wasn't doing anything...Why are you in here then?.." He said trying to put on a tough front, but it wasn't working on me. I could see right through that act any day of the week.

"Uh huh, right...I'm in here because this my cell, unfortunately. But still, haven't answered my question." I say with little indifference as I continued to stare him down.

"L-look down cut me, okay?!.. You got me. Okay..I was snooping, and I was trying to get even with Mal for all the awful things he's done to me for the past few days. You don't know him like I do. He's evil!...He loves hurting everyone around him, and he gets off to making everyone else's lives miserable. You should stay away from him!" He said as he started blubbering like an idiot.

I actually kind of felt sorry for the dweeb, but I didn't have time for this. I had things to do, and not much time to get them done either, so I sighed as I said, " Look, I don't know what happened between you and Mal, but if you were smart you'd get out of here real fast...I mean real fast... Especially if you want to keep all your limbs and vitals in check. As for me, I can't get out of this shared cell situation, no thanks to Chris McLean. I'm just stuck with it until I can figure something out. Until then, I'll be fine on my own...But you-"

Before I could finish, I heard voices coming down the hall towards us. I look at Elliot, and I could see the fear welling up inside him, and again out of reflex, I instantly grab his arm and shove him toward my bed.

"Quickly. Get under the bed, and don't make a sound until everyone is gone." I said in a low tone of voice as I let go of his arm, and put my blade away.

Within seconds after Elliot barely had enough time to crawl under the bed, Mal shows up as I make myself look busy. I went back to getting my things ready before the whole situation with Elliot being in here. As I pick up the last of my things that I will be using, I hear Mal drop onto his bed which creaked under his weight when his body connected with it.

I turn around to take my leave, but as soon as I do Mal happens to look up and notice, so he says,"Where do you think you're going?...Leaving me already?...I thought we had something special here, Red."

I laugh as I roll my eyes, and reply, "I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to, but don't worry I'll be back soon enough."

He eyeballed my stuff in hand, and says with a drawl, " Taking a shower without me?...Aren't you afraid the other guys will jump on you without me around to protect you?...Just to set the record straight, I'm not your knight-in-shining-armor here to save you. I'm the king of juvie.."

"I'm sure you think you are Mal, and yes, yes I am taking a shower, but by myself. I don't need some pervert like you looking at me while I'm trying to bathe in peace." I retort back at him.

His smile cracks and he bursts into laughter, and says, "Pervert?!...Me?!...You were looking at my cock, remember?... Did you like what saw, princess?...Big enough for you?.."

I let out a sigh, and try to collect myself as I spat back at him, "You were first looking at my breasts, so don't even go there!...And as for you little pencil-dick, it probably wouldn't even satisfy an inflated dummy, and I'm sure you've tried!.."

I could barely hear Elliot gasp under my bed, and I hope to God Mal didn't, because I would seriously feel bad for the little shrimp if Mal found him there.

Mal looked at me with a flabbergasted expression on his face for a moment which instantly turned to anger as he snapped back, "Well!...Your tits weren't that big anyway..."

"Good. They don't have to be! They're not for you!.." I said with little interest. "Later, Mal. I have a date with a shower."

"Wait, I'm not done with you!..." He said as he shot up from his bed.

"Well, I'm definitely done with you!" I said as I turned to leave out the door, but he grabs my arm and jerks me back around.

"I. Said. I. Wasn't. Done. With. You." He growls as he narrows his eyes at me. "I still haven't forgotten about our little trash fest this morning, and I'm not letting you get off so easily either. I'll have to come up with a suitable punishment for you, but in the meantime, I'll have to put you in your place here in my little kingdom of misfits."

I snatch my arm back and give him a very dark look as I say, "I think we've already had a similar conversation Mr. Mal. Don't push your luck with me. I think you know very well just what I'm capable of doing if you're not careful..."

He growls at me as he turns around and heads back to his bed.

"Just remember what I said." He stated.

I acted like I didn't hear anything and just left.

I was finally able to make it to the nurse's office, and as I go in and tell her my situation I had conveyed with Mrs. Woods earlier, she nods her head and shows me inside to a small private little bathroom with a sink and modest little mirror hanging above it. A quaint little walk-in shower and toilet that was in between the shower and the sink. I could not be happier when I saw that pint-sized bathroom. Finally some privacy...

When I finished getting cleaned up, I returned to my cell. There was no Mal, and taking a quick look around the place and under the beds there was no Elliot either. I sighed in relief. I could finally have a few more moments of peace and quiet to myself, and it was nice.

As I sat down on my bed, I ran my fingers through my still damp hair, I felt like there was something underneath me, so I get up to see what I sat on, and it was the manila folder. What was even more curious was the name on the folder. Mal.

Mal's Pov:

That girl is really starting to push her luck with me, and it's about time I put her in her place. She clearly doesn't know how things are run here, but she will soon enough. I've got other peons I should be more concerned about right now and not some foolish girl. Not to mention, Mike and his merry band of fools will probably be showing up any day now. I don't know if I can take another lame visit from them anytime soon.

I put those thoughts away, and as I finish up by drying off and quickly getting myself clothed as I head back to my cell. With my worn clothes balled up under one arm and my towel draped over my other shoulder, I walk into my shared cell, and I glance over in Red's direction to see that she's already retired for the day, and was curled up in a ball in her bed. I throw my unclean laundry into the nearby hamper, and crawl into bed, and lay there awake for a while. I don't usually sleep that much anyways, and when I do, its usually only for a few hours at a time.

I don't remember when it happened, but I had eventually drifted off to sleep, and I didn't remember much after that.

What's inside that manila folder labeled under Mal's name?...How'd it get there?...


	18. Confess

Roxanne's Pov:

Before I had called it a day and tucked the file under my mattress, I had read enough from the file left on my bed to know that whoever left that file there was not so bright. I may not be a rocket scientist or even a professional detective, but I was pretty sure it was Elliot. I couldn't think of any other idiot that would be foolish enough to just leave Mal's personal information lying around like that. I roll my eyes and shake my head in complete bewilderment at this guy, as I let out a sigh. He was either brave or stupid. Or both.

I had pulled the file back out after Mal had left the cell if he saw me with it, I had a feeling I would be dead or something close to it, I'd decided to give it a quick look over before I permanently dispose of it for good.

It had everything listed under Mal's full name, birth date, social security number, home address, relatives names' and information, and/or how to reach them in case of an emergency. What the hell was I supposed to do with this?!

"Whatcha reading? Some girly romance novel?"

I nearly had a heart attack. I jumped like a scared cat and then look to meet Mal peering down at me. "Oh, shit..."

"That was quick, you sure are back soon." I shrieked, as I attempted to hide the paper behind me back.

"I am, aren't I?! What are you hiding, Red?.." He says with a sly smile clearly aware that he has caught me with something I didn't want him to see.

"N...nothing." I squeaked, as I got up and started heading to the doorway, instead I end up hitting a wall.

"Really?...It doesn't look like nothing to me. Give it here." Mal said with a sneer as he reached out trying to pry the paper from my hands.

"I don't think you want to see this... Really!" I said as we both struggle to get the paper from the other.

"Just give it up already!" He said with aggravation while groping his arms all around me trying to get a hold of it.

"I can't I-," I started, but didn't finish that statement due to the fact that through all the struggling, his right leg looped around one of mine, and we toppled over and hit the floor.

We both groan. I was stuck and not in a promising position here either.

"Mal get off of me. You're crushing me with your dead weight." I said with a grunt as I tried to wiggle my way out from under him. Mentally I'm like,"Geez! For someone as lean as Mal, you'd think he wouldn't be this heavy!"

"Stop complaining. For someone like you, this would be considered a compliment." He said with his signature evil grin as he placed his hands on the floor on both sides of me to push himself up.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not interested." I said dryly with no amusement behind that comment. I push him the rest of the way off, and I remembered the file.

I gasped and start looking for it frantically. Where did it go?

"Looking for this?"

Mal holds up the paper and gets up to his feet as he looks down at its contents. I immediately froze, as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side as he turned to look at me.

"Where the hell did you get this?!..." He said in a quiet but deathly tone.

I gulped and took a breath. I knew it was going to end up coming to this, but I just wasn't prepared for it.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I-," Mal cut me off as he reaches down and dragged me by my shoulders and slammed me into the cell door's bars. I groaned as pain shot up through the whole back side of my body to my head.

"Didn't I warn you about ticking me off?!..Didn't learn much, did you?!.. Maybe it's about time I show you what I do with "those" that don't abide by my rules." He said darkly as he gripped my shoulders even tighter.

I noticed my feet were no longer able to touch the floor. Mal was lifting me up and jarring me further into bars still. I gasped from the pain but did my best not to let it show how much it bothered me. I would not let him have the pleasure of seeing me in pain let alone my fear of what he would do next. I dug my nails into his arms as I struggled to get free. I heard him seep out a grunt of pain. He lost his grip, and I dropped to the ground with a thump. I swiftly moved further away from him to put some distance between us.

I rubbed my sides to ease the soreness that now oozed from my muscles as I sighed in relief for the moment being. I jerked my head around to watch Mal's next move.

"You little bitch..." He groaned as he examined the now bleeding scratches on his arms and then turns his attention back to me with a glare.

Out of nowhere, he just throws his head back and starts laughing like this whole mess was a huge joke to him. I raised an eyebrow as I waited and watched to see just what he was up to. I was pretty sure he had lost it just now.

He stops laughing as he runs his fingers through his bangs that hide his left eye from sight, and says, "You little minx you! You're gonna have to do better than that, if you think you're gonna get away with just a few cat scratches. You better think again."

He narrows his eyes and begins to stride towards me with stealth speed. I was about to panic, but then I remembered my switchblade. I whipped it out, blade and all, and put on my, "Don't go there face", as I held my knife out in front me to prove my point.

Again Mal laughs devilishly and taunts, "Your toothpick won't save you today, wench!"

I roll my eyes at his terrible pun, and say, " As I recall, "this toothpick" put Steve back in the nurse's office. You'll have to come up with something better than that, your majesty."

He cocked his head to the side with a wicked grin, he drawls, " So its finally dawned on you just who you're fooling around with, has it? You're playing with fire, Red, and you're about to get burned. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I blinked and think to myself that this guy is way too much into himself, but I'm not going down, not without a fight. He's already right on me, just inches away from my blade. Mal continues to mock me with that smug grin of his. It infuriates me so, that I glare back at him.

"Back off Mal, I'm not playing with you." I growled.

He laughs, and I gasps because the next thing he does surprise the hell out of me. He grabs ahold of my blade and pulls it towards him, and me in the process as blood starts to seep from his hand. I was completely caught off guard by this sudden move, I was rendered speechless by it.

"What are you gonna do now, princess?...Just answer me this," He said with an even more sinister smile if that was even possible. With his free hand, he grabbed my unoccupied arm, and with little to nothing, he turned the tables on me, and now I was one at the knifepoint. He pulled his left arm across my chest where I could not move to free myself, and with his other, he pointed the blade to my throat, and continued where he left off, "Who gave you that file?...Don't lie to me, because I've watched you long enough to figure out when you are hiding something from me."

This was the first time in a long time that I was ever this scared, but I still wasn't about to shut down and let him get to me. I just won't let it happen no matter what.

I must have taken too long to answer because Mal pressed the blade in my neck, and it stung a little as he hissed his reply, "Roxanne, I'm running out patience. Who was it?!"

I took a breath to settle my now rattle nerves and replied in a small voice that still trembled, " I d-don't have proof who it was. It on my bed last night when I came back from showering."

"Really?!" Mal commented with indifference as we both wrung in each other grasp. "Stop your struggling, I have no intention of releasing you until you tell me what I want. I will cut you just like Steve if not worse. Now, tell me who the hell was it?!"

I felt terrible for what I was about to do, but I saw no other way out of this, so I decided that I had no other option but to squeal on Trent.

I gulped, and lost some of my footings and fell further into Mal. He grunted and then growled, "Stop stalling, Red. I will cut that pretty little neck of yours. Here maybe I should do that right now to prove my point."

I gasp as Mal dug the blade further into my neck and chuckles as though this was some kind of game. "How does that feel?...Like a tickle? There's more where that came from, princess. Trust me."

"Fine. I tell you. Just stop it already." I piped up what little courage I could muster.

"Good. Its about time, my patience is running short. Don't get me wrong, you do smell nice, but I don't care for that right now." He said as he laughs.

I strutter with fear and something else I couldn't define, as I blurted out Elliot's name.

He dropped the blade from my neck, but still didn't release me from his hold, as if in thought, Mal replies, "Should have known it was that little weasel. He never learns. Like someone else I know."

Mal's Pov:

I chuckle at my last statement with my lips close to Roxanne's ears. She trembles for a second time this morning, and I like it, so I decide to further freak her out some more by taking a moment to lick the blood oozing from her neck. She squirms even more under my grip as if in panic, and somehow frees herself, and plants a hand across my face with hard impact.

She quickly steps out of my reach and grabs her neck with one hand, and glares back at me, but all I could do was smile. I enjoyed every bit of it, and strangely enough, I wanted more, but sadly that came to an end when I heard steps coming our way. I turn to see that its Chef marching in our general direction.

"Alright you two lovebirds, break it up." Chef stated as he stopped in front of the doorway, and immediately looks at my hand that was dripping blood, and Roxanne with her bleeding neck. "You got visitors today, Mal. Both of you, go clean yourselves up in the nurse's office, and Mal, meet me in the cafeteria in 5 minutes. Go!"

"After you, Roxanne." I smirked as I sweep my hand across the threshold to indicate a gentleman's gesture.

"Burn in hell." She growled and stormed out, not even to stop to wait on Chef.

I chuckle as I step in toll with Chef.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Chef asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Not that your love quarrels are any of my concern."

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I replied with glee.


	19. Nurse's Office

Chef's Pov:

From the look of things, those kids are playing dangerously again, and whichever one of them is hoarding the blade better hope Chris doesn't find out about it. I pondered over this as I watched them head to the nurse's office in silence. Speaking of which, I wonder if I should tell Chris about it myself, but then again it's not my problem. I had other stuff I had to attend to, such as Mal's visitors. I shrugged it off and continued on my way to my office, I had some paperwork for them to fill out before they could see Mal. Just as I rounded the corner that led my office, I see a handful of delinquents running past me giggling like a couple of school girls. It was pathetic, and it was making me sick.

"Hey, you bunch of silly girls!...Stop running and get to your classes! Don't make me come after you!..It's the third time this week I've warned you about that, Duncan!.." I shouted at top of my lungs.

"Sorry about that Chef!...Catch ya later!" He says with sarcasm wearing a devilish smirk. He winks at me and waves as he continues to flee the scene.

"Can it maggot!" I yelled in return. Shouting is good, gets the mucus in your throat loosen up. Good stuff.

I smiled at that thought, and head inside the door of my office, and I turned to the wall and flicked on the lights, and was about to sit at my desk when I froze.

"Those little shits!..." I growled.

Everything in my office was being suspended in the air. It was all hanging from the ceiling. My desk with everything still on it, my office chair, the plants in the corner from Total Drama Island, my workout bench, my soda machine, and my fridge. At first, I was pissed, but then, I wasn't even mad anymore, I was actually kind of impressed. I'm impressed. How'd the hell did they do that?!..And where the hell did they get those tarp straps from?!...

As soon as I touch the desk, it collapsed on of top me, and then I was pissed. Again.

Mal's Pov:

I was pretty satisfied with myself today, so I took my time to Nurse Nancy's office, I saw no need to hurry, especially when I knew who it was that came to visit me. I don't even know why they bother coming this far, I couldn't care less one way or the other, but I have to admit things have been very different, and kind of on the strange side because of it. Seeing all of them coming here every other week when they usually would go out of their way to avoid me, it was weird even for them. Either way, I hated it, and I hated it more because I was sure more than ever that they were doing it out of pity.

I stopped thinking about it when I walked into the nurse's office whistling my favorite tune and saw old Nurse Nancy scowl at me.

"Knock before you enter next time, Mr. Mal." She said sternly as she walked to a gray cabinet behind her desk.

I threw my hands up like I was being arrested, and said, "Sorry Mrs. Jones, I'll try to remember that next time."

"See that you do." She replied as she opened up the cabinet door and pulled out a medicine bottle in one hand, and a syringe in the other. She walked over the cot that I now noticed Roxanne sitting on the edge of.

"Take a sit over by my desk, Mr. Mal." She remarked as she indicating one of the chairs close to her office desk. "Oh, and Mr. Mal..."

"Yeah?" I humored her as I lazily lounged in a chair. I had started to use my hands to support the back of my head, but then remembered the knife wound, so I didn't. I cocked my head back in her direction.

"Try not to cause any problems this time." She responded with an indifference tone as she turned around back to Roxanne.

I smirk as I close my eyes for a minute, and reply, "Whatever you say, Nurse Nancy, I wouldn't dream of it."

After that, the room fell silent, and I could feel Roxanne glaring daggers at me even with my eyes closed, but it didn't bother me. On the contrary, I rather enjoy getting her all rallied up, and to be honest, I wasn't sure why aside from the chaos that ensued shortly afterward.

"Now, this is an antibiotic that will keep your wound from getting infected. Please don't move while I give you a shot to help it heal faster." Nurse Nancy explained to Roxanne as she raised the tiny antibiotic bottle to the light and, punctured the lid with the needle.

I open my eyes to see Roxanne nod her head in understanding of the procedure that Nurse Nancy was about to undergo, and within seconds the shot was over. The nurse then bandaged up the rest of the cut.

"Well, there you go, Ms. Roxanne. Try to be more careful next time, and don't get any more cuts like that one. Even though this one wasn't severe, it's still a nasty cut." Nurse Nancy said as she turned her attention now in my direction.

I showed her my hand, and she shakes her head and heads back the cabinet for more supplies.

"Yeah, Roxanne. You should be more careful." I sneered as I saw her eyes flash with anger.

"Shut it, Mal!" Roxanne snarled at me with a dangerous tone, that I didn't know she had. I was impressed, and slightly intrigued by it actually.

"Oh right! Both of you behave yourselves. I don't know what you two have been up to, to get such nasty cuts, but I won't have you acting like a bunch of spoiled brats. Act your age, and that's to the both of you!" She stated firmly as she peers over the cabinet door.

Again Roxanne gives me the stink eye and flips me the bird as I just smile smugly back at her.

Roxanne's Pov:

I had done my best to collect myself in Mrs. Jones office before Mal strutted in whistling with his arrogance. Geez! I'd like to punch him in his pie hole right now instead of sitting here just glaring at him, but I didn't say anything as the nurse took care of my neck wound. At least, not until that comment he made about me being more careful when he was the jerk that gave me the cut in the first place.

But then Nurse Nancy's outburst, shut both of us up, at least for now. He was not getting away with this, that was for damn sure. I will admit that little scuffle we had back in the cell did shake me up quite a bit. I haven't been afraid of anyone before up until now, except for when my mother doesn't have her diet soda on hand when she wants it. That is not something you want to experience first hand, trust me. My mother is a scary person when she is pissed off, and you really don't want any of that, maybe that's where I get my anger issues from who knows.

I watched in silence as she explained to Mal that she would have to give him a few stitches in his hand. Like mine, she cleaned the wound, gave him a shot, and sewed up his hand. Then wrapped it with a few bandages to keep it clean and prevent infections.

"All done, you both may leave now unless you have any questions, which I see you don't. Please try not to repeat this incident." She said as she surveyed us both for a minute before she returned to the cabinet to put away the remaining medicine supplies.

Without a word, we both left her office, Mal headed to the cafeteria, and I..I wasn't sure where to go after that, I suppose I should go to class, but on the other hand, I was curious to see who was crazy enough to come visit Mal of all people. So I slacked off some, and pretended to go to class instead, and waited long enough to follow at a safe distance.

Mal's Pov:

After old Nurse Nancy bandaged me up like a mummy, we both headed out the door. I flexed my now wrapped up hand to attempt to loosen the tight bandages up a smudge. I've had worse. I smile its been an interesting day as of so far.

I glance over, and notice Roxanne slowly heads off in another direction, I don't put too much thought into it, I had my fun, for now, there is always more time for that later. I continue to make my way to the cafeteria to meet Chef there for another wonderful visit from Mike and the other idiots that follow.

As soon as I get there, I see him waiting for me wearing a scowl on his face, he says," Well, it's about damn time you got here. I figure it would be Christmas before you decided to grace me with your presence."

I laughed, and replied, "Just put the handcuffs on, and let's get this over with."

"Don't get smart with me you little punk! Back in my day, if I talked to my superiors that way, I wouldn't have much of a jaw left to rattle."

I roll my eyes as he places the cuffs on my wrists, and then he leads me inside through the door but stops.

Chef turns around as though something had caught his eye with a smug grin, he shouts, "Hey, Roxanne! Come and meet Mal's family!"


	20. Happy Birthday?

Last Time, (A Quick Recap)...

"I laughed, and replied, "Just put the handcuffs on, and let's get this over with."

"Don't get smart with me you little punk! Back in my day, if I talked to my superiors that way, I wouldn't have much of a jaw left to rattle."

I roll my eyes as he places the cuffs on my wrists, and then he leads me inside through the door but stops.

Chef turns around as though something had caught his eye with a smug grin, he shouts, "Hey, Roxanne! Come and meet Mal's family!"

Mal's Pov:

"No!..No!..No!..No!" I screamed in my head as I look from Chef and Roxanne back to Mike and the other fools that showed up. "I can't let her find out about my little secret! Everything will be ruined. If Vito doesn't try to woo her by telling her about his "Whole-New-Bod" story, I'm at least 99% sure Manitoba will!"

I begin to fret and I begin to panic, and this is not an emotion I'm familiar with considering my "Whole-Malevolent-Lifestyle". I had to come up with something, and something quick. Without waiting for Chef or Roxanne to enter the room, I dashed into the cafeteria as fast as I could, and stop dead in my tracts right in front of Mike and Zoey, and the other fools (who-I-wish-not-to-name at this giving time), and I reach over the lunch table and grab Vito by his dark grey jersey as I stared him down.

Everyone at this point stopped what they were doing and talking about, and gasped.

"If you or any of you mention, how we got to be the way we are now or about Mike's MPD, I'm gonna strangle every single one you in your sleep, did you hear me?!" I panted, as I glared at all of them.

"Yo dude! Watch the threads!" Vito retorted as he yanked himself free, and glowered at me over the table while straightening up his shirt. "What's your problem? You didn't care before? Why now?"

"Vat vas not very nice, Mal!" Svetlana stated as she pouted at me with the same look Vito just gave me.

"Yeah, mate. We can all this way just to see you too. I guess old habits never die with this bugger." Manitoba said as he shook his head looks to Mike for assistance.

"Mal, why are you so upset?..I've never seen you so flustered before. Did something happen?" Mike started as he looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I am not flustered, you imbecile!" I bellowed at them, as I started to lose my patience. I took a deep breath, and said, "Just keep your mouths shut, and don't tell-,"

"Tell who what?"

A cold sweat starts to pour down to the back of my neck, and I slowly turn around, and even though I already was certain who it was, I still looked anyways to find a confused and curious looking Roxanne looking from me to Mike and everyone else.

Just how much of that did she hear?...

"Well, I see my work here is done, I'll be back in an hour's time." Chef winked at me as he smiled like the devil himself. "Play nice, Mal."

Roxanne's Pov:

I was thrown off when Chef called down the hall to me "to meet Mal's family". I really didn't know what to say or how to react that. How he knew I was there, was beyond me. I never imagined Mal having a family to be honest, but don't get me wrong I'm not trying to sound heartless. I mean everyone has a family of their own right?... I just could never see Mal as a "family guy" before, he always seemed more like...more like someone who was abandoned or maybe an orphan. Hell, I don't know. I sure wasn't expecting this, that's for sure. While I was lost in thought, Mal had taken off through the cafeteria doors and disappeared inside leaving Chef and me behind, so I decided to follow Chef inside the cafeteria as well to see what had Mal in such a panic. I've never seen him freak out before or even show any sign of unease, whatever it was I was going to find out.

When I peeked through the doors, I saw Mal in a heated discussion with several people who I assumed was his family and relatives. There were five faces I was pretty sure I never saw before, and four of them looked similar to Mal's features. The one Mal was hissing at was a guy with dark hair that matched Mal's and four others, it was slicked back out of his face, and he was wearing a jersey. He looked like he was about in his early twenties judging by his toned body, and his voice wasn't as deep as Mal's, but you could still tell that he was older. Oddly enough he also had an Italian accent to top it off.

"Yo dude! Watch the threads!" He complained as he tore himself free from Mal's cuffed grasp, and giving Mal a dirty look. "What's your problem? You didn't care before? Why now?"

"Vat vas not very nice, Mal!" One of the females, which earned Mal another glare. Where I was standing, I could tell she was tall from the way she held herself in her chair. She also looked like she was older like the guy in the jersey, but she seemed a little bit older than him. She was slim but she wasn't scrawny either. She had short dark curls that framed her face with long dark eyelashes and thick-full red lips. She seemed very confident in herself.

"Yeah, mate. We can all this way just to see you too. I guess old habits never die with this bugger." This reply came from another guy as well wearing a fedora. He seemed like he was peeved by Mal's response and looked in the direction of the only other guy I just now noticed. The guy in the fedora also had the same dark locks share by Mal and the other two I just mentioned. He had a sense of cockiness and looked like he had been around the bend long enough to know a thing or two. Judging by his face, he looked like he was a few years older than the female with the dark curls.

"Mal, why are you so upset?..I've never seen you so flustered before. Did something happen-," Came the reply from the last guy to speak, but then Mal cut him off before he could continue.

This guy looked like he could pass as Mal's twin, they looked so much alike that it was uncanny; only he had spiky hair and bangs that stood straight up out of his face. He seemed timider than Mal and nervous. He looked like one of the guys at my schools that would be constantly bullied. The redhead sitting next to him, frowned at Mal as she held the other guy's hand.

"I am not flustered, you imbecile!" Mal belted out at them, as he began to pant heavily. He took a deep breath, and said, "Just keep your mouths shut, and don't tell-,"

That's when my curiosity got the better of me, and I replied without thinking, "Tell who what?"

Mal froze as soon as he heard my voice like a deer caught in the headlights, he slowly turned around, but before he could say anything Chef gave a devilish smile and winked at Mal as he said, "Well, I see my work here is done, I'll be back in an hour's time. Play nice, Mal."

I'm not sure what he meant by that, but the same time I think somewhere in the back of my mind I do, and that's kind of scary. Again before Mal could say any word out, everyone erupted into a loud cheer, and whipped out a chocolate cake topped with candles lit, and started singing "Happy Birthday" to Mal.

I wasn't sure if I should sing along, laugh, or just pretend I never saw any of it. I never saw this coming; snapping out of my daze, I saw Mal's right eye start twitching. He looked like he was seriously going to hurt somebody, but then he sighed like air being sucked out of a balloon his shoulders sagged and he sat at the table. I never thought I'd see Mal give in so easily, he must be up to something, I just don't buy it.

The redhead (whose name I still didn't get) smiled and flagged me over as she was gesturing me to take a seat beside Mal. I gingerly made my way towards everyone as they wrapped up the end of the song, and as the "jersey guy" slapped Mal on the back to congrats him on his birthday. I took my seat and looked over at Mal as he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment. Everyone was so excited to wish Mal a happy birthday that everyone started talking all at once which caused them to try to talk over each other, soon it started to get really loud.

The guy with the fedora stood up and whistled to get everyone attention to get them to settle down; gesturing with his hands he said, "Alright. Everyone just settle down now, eh?...Seems our little bloke here has snagged himself a sheila of his own, and she be a mighty pretty one too, eh?"

He elbowed Mal in the ribs, and gave him a wink as he said, "You sly dingo, you! Since it's your 18th birthday, I don't imagine you folks are going to tie the knot sometime soon?!.. Am I right?"

My face turned beet red, and looking at Mal he just laughed and smiled smugly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "Well, shucks, I guess you found us out. It was supposed to be a surprise. We've been going steady now for some time."

He turns and looks me directly in the eye as he continued, "Roxanne and I have had a real "flare" you could say. 'Been planning to run away together, and get hitched. Wouldn't that just be romantic, Red?.."

"Aww!" The two female of the group said as they sighed in unison.

I threw his arm off of me and roared at him, "The Hell we are!?... And, no, Mal it would not be romantic, at least not with you."

"Oh Red, how could you say that after everything we've been through?.." He says mockingly as he pretends to be crestfallen.

"Oh get over it, you drama king," I muttered.

I blinked for a second because then it hit me, I looked him in the eye and said, "And how did you get those handcuffs off?"

"With this." He said calmly waving my knife in the air, and then placing it back in his pocket before I could take it from him.

I just glared at him. He was impossible.

"So you guys are not dating then?" The spiky-haired guy asked as he tilted his head as if to study us.

"No Mike, it appears that we are just not meant to be," Mal replied smugly as he looked down at the cuffs he just removed.

"That's too bad, Mal. You should try dating, it might improve your attitude." The redhead said as she frowned at Mal again.

Mal only chuckled at her comment.

The one called "Mike" stood up and decided to introduce everyone.

He indicated that the "jersey guy" was called Vito, and he waved and said, "Yo! What up?", then the "fedora guy" whose name was Manitoba Smith just smiled as he greeted me with a firm handshake, after him, he introduced me to the dark-haired lady whose name is Svetlana, she gave me a bright-big smile and also gave me a handshake. The last person he introduces to me was his girlfriend, and her name was Zoey. She seemed sweet, she waved and said "hi" as she came around the table to give me a hug, which was awkward for me because I usually don't do the "hug-thing", but I didn't want to be rude, so I went with it.

Mike continued on, "Today is Mal's birthday, so last year we decided we would start coming and wishing him the best, but he never seems to like it much. This year he seems more...well more eager to participate. If you guys aren't dating then, you're just friends then right?'

"Sort of. More like rivals than anything." I said as I cocked an eye at Mal as he smirked at my comment.

"You should be careful, Mal can be a very dangerous person to cross," Zoey said with concern.

"Yeah...Found that out this morning." I said as I touched my bandaged wound glaring at Mal.

He just continues to act like he knew nothing, and started whistling to myself, and stopped when he saw me giving him the stink eye and said, "What?"

"You know what," I said flatly.

He chuckled as he was about to help himself to some cake, but Sventlana caught onto to what he was doing, taking the cake knife away from him, and said, "Vu can't eat ze cake 'til vu blown out ze candles and makes za vish first!"

"That's right, mate! Make a wish!" Manitoba said, winking at Mal, then suddenly Mike and Zoey started putting party hats on us both that matched everyone else's.

"Sure thing, Mani." Mal smirks, then looks to me and says, "Blow them out."

"You blow them out," I said as I gave him a look.

"But, I insist." Mal urged.

"No thanks, it's your cake," I said not giving in.

"I rather "you do it"." He drawled on.

"Blow. It. Out. Yourself." I said through clenched teeth, as I was starting to get tired of his game.

Mike and everyone else's eyes kept looking from Mal to me like it was a tennis match, as we continued our battle of wills.

"But I rather have you do it instead." He rattled on with a smug grin.

"Mal, Blow out the damn candles already!" I growled at him as we never lost eye contact.

"Have it your way then." He shrugged as he blew out, and Sventlana sliced Mal the first piece.

"About time. You two need to get a room or something. I thought Christmas would come before we would get any cake." Vito complained as he dived in for some cake, but Sventlana smacked his fingers with the cake knife.

"Vu use the knife, and not vour fingers. Learn some manners, Vito." Sventlana said as she scowled Vito for not using the cake knife.

"Fine, just give me the stupid thing then." He said as took the knife from her, and cut him a slice.

Vito sat back down and eat his piece of cake in silence as everyone else dug in to get them some, as I was eating my piece, I noticed that Vito was studying Mal and me very closely.

He then pointed his fork at Mal, and spoke up, "So how'd you get this one, Mal? What poor sap did you cream this time?"

I look down to see that Vito was indicating Mal's bandaged hand. Mal smiled like it was nothing, and commented, "Oh this?...You like it?...Roxanne gave me this. I guess it's her gift to me on my special day, huh?"

He elbows me in the ribs harder than I would have preferred he did and winks at me. I choke on the cake, and spat at him, "I most certainly did not. Don't even try to pin that on me. You took that upon yourself to get that cut."

He threw his head back and laughed, then wiped tears from his eyes as he said, "Good point. Did you like the one I gave you?... I guess I could have left my initials."

Everyone gasped at Mal's comment.

"You know you're completely insane, right?" I stated as I took a drink of punch since my throat was so dry from choking on the cake.

"You flatter me, Roxanne, but next time I won't stop there." He said matter-of-factly as he finished his piece of cake.

I glared at him over my cup, I was about smear his smug face with his own cake, but before I said or did anything in retaliation, Mike intervened and announced that everyone gifts. Since some of them had to be left home because juvie wouldn't allow certain ones to pass, so Mal ended up with mostly clothes, (Vito snuck in an iPod), and Manitoba tried to smuggle Mal a rattlesnake in, but Mike confiscated it from him.

Not long after Chef returned, and I'm not sure how or when, but Mal had his handcuffs back on as if they had never left his wrists. Mike and the others wished Mal a "happy birthday" once again before leaving, they said their goodbyes and made promises that they would return soon. Everyone smiled and waved as they left out of the cafeteria full of excitement.

I blinked, I was not really sure if any of that really just happened or if this whole day had been some kind of a crazy dream, and at any minute I would wake up, and not remember a thing.

Chef had lead us to class, and not much happened, and it just got kind of boring after that. We both went our separate ways, I hung out with Duncan once again, but didn't mention "Mal's party" to him or anyone. It wasn't that I was scared, I just didn't know how to even go into that without it being weird and all. Plus I'm pretty sure Mal would not be too happy if he did find out about it, but I refuse to let him intimidate me like that. I guess I just felt that it really wasn't anyone else's business, so I left it at that.

Some time during the day Chris made an announcement that the some of the cell doors were not functioning properly, but not to worry because the others doors were, so no one was escaping anytime soon. Which I thought, "Well that's just great. Now every creep in here can roam around during the night if it doesn't get fixed before then."

Ironically enough by the end of the day, the doors were still not fixed, so I dreaded sleeping tonight.


	21. Pretty Little Psycho

A/N: I apologize for any confusion if you come across the name "Trent" who is in fact "Elliot." Originally, when I first wrote this, I had used the name "Trent", but later to my horror realized that "Trent" was an actual name for one of the Total Drama characters. So later I had planned to give "Trent" a name that was more original and suited his personality, and I felt "Elliot" was better suited for him. What do you think? :) Again, sorry for the confusion. 

Roxanne's Pov:

Last night was very weird, the cell doors were coming open and closing on their own. At first, it kept me up because of the creaking sounds that the doors made, but soon after an exhausting day with Mal pulling his "little stunt with my knife", then his "unexpected birthday party", and plus Chef and his own "version of school". I was done after that. Interestingly enough though, Chris claims that it was a malfunctioning error that they were working on and that it would take a few days to sort out, but not to worry because there would be several parole officers stationed in the hallways. Ironically though, the only floor with this problem was the third one. Mine and Mal's. No other floor was experiencing these problems. The elevators even worked fine, but the cell doors on our floor didn't, and I find this rather fishy. I felt relieved that our cell door never opened last night, or at least not while I was still awake it didn't, but it was being guarded by Mal's parole officer. So that put my mind at ease for the most part. Speaking of parole officers, I was never given one oddly enough, but hey, I'm not complaining though. I couldn't help, but think that Chris knew more than what he was telling us and that he was up to something, and it wasn't good.

As I yawned and stretched in bed, I roll over and see that Mal was already gone. I can't help but to say I was surprised, I don't know that many guys that actually make their bed, and get up this earlier without someone fussing at them to get up and get with it. As much as I didn't like him, I was actually kind of impressed, but I bet his locker wasn't that neat I smile as I amused myself with that thought. Well, I had to get up and get going, so I hopped up, made my bed, got dressed in peace (since all of the other guys where gone), and made sure I looked decent before I headed out. I couldn't help but wonder to myself just where does Mal go so early in the morning?...Now that I thought about it, I don't really recall seeing him that often in the morning when I first get up.

Putting those thoughts aside, I decided to get some breakfast so I headed down to the first floor in the elevator, which still works, but not our cell doors. Hmm...

The doors of the elevator open to the first floor that was full of guys coming and going or just standing around talking, fighting over really nothing, and somewhere bulling over smaller fries. They were really loud too, I could barely hear myself think. Either way, I made my way to the cafeteria to get some grub, doing my best not to be conspicuous. I'd rather not have to knock someone's teeth out this early in the morning if you know what I mean.

I finally came to the cafeteria and went inside, it was not as noisy as it was outside which was a relief to me, it was just too early for me to be surrounded by so much ruckus. That kind of thing also did make me uneasy, I think I may have social anxiety sometimes. Certain situations can be very unnerving for me, but I'm not going to go into that just now. I gotta get some food in me, and prepare myself for another boring day. I look forward to whatever Chef has in store for us today. I'm sure it can't be anything worse than yesterday when Chris came in and interrupted the class to brag about his acting skills, and all the different movies he's been in (which from what I understand wasn't that many).

The line for the grub wasn't long, there were only four other guys in front of me, so I grabbed a tray and waited for my turn. Today's special was moldy muffins with out of date jelly and jam. My stomach plummeted just from the mere sight of the green bits of mold on the muffins, I cringed as I took one anyway. At least the water here was clean and drinkable. I could live on water for awhile right?!...Right?!...

I sat down at one of the tables that weren't taken yet and took a sip of water as I looked around the room. Those of who were in the cafeteria either looked like they were dead like zombies and the other half were chatting and laughing among themselves as they started their day.

Not long after I sat down trying to decide if I can stomach the moldy muffin or not, I hear a familiar voice call out behind me, "Hey, how's life living with Mal treating you?"

Duncan chose a seat left of me as he placed his breakfast tray down, and winked at me as he stuffed his face with a muffin.

I just shrug my shoulders with a "meh", and say, "I've had better. What about you?...How's Chef punishments going?...Word has it, you've been giving him a hell since day one." I smile at the last bit of that statement.

He chokes, and pounds his chest then takes a drink and says with a dry throat, "Yeah, man!...You should have seen his face when he pulled me and the guys in his office. I thought for sure he was gonna bust a vein when he started ranting and raving about his office desk that me and boys strapped to the ceiling! I wish you could have seen it! It was awesome!"

He smirked and we both started laughed as he went into detail on how he did that. He paid a trucker a little bit of money to get the tarp straps he needed to pull it off. All in all, it sounded pretty rad, I wish I had been there to see it myself. It was something I would totally have done too. Messing with Chef was just one of the highlights of being here.

After that, we just sat and talked about nothing in particular, just doing pranks we pulled in the past, and some we might use later on when the chance arises for the occasion. Then we move on to class, today one of the parole officers was actually teaching this time since Chef was out with a cold, so that made things no more interesting than they already were. At one point, I gave up trying to keep my eyes open, and just passed out. I have no idea that I slept through the whole class until Duncan poked me with his pen. I woke with a start, and he just busted out laughing as he slouched back in his desk chair. I gave him the finger which only made him laugh even harder.

After wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, he said, "Oh come on, Red! That was a riot! You nearly dove for the ceiling like a rocket! That was the funniest thing I've seen all morning!"

I cocked him an eyebrow as I snorted, and said with a small smile, "No it wasn't. I don't find that funny at all mister. Try it again, and you'll be the one diving for the ceiling."

He cracked a grin and said, "I liked to see you try it, Sister!"

"Keep it up, and you just might!" I retaliated as I turned around in my chair to get a better look at him.

"Oh Really?!" He retorted as he started to get excited.

"You heard me, chucklehead," I remarked with a giggle.

He laughed and said, "Oh I'm scared now! Mal's girl is gonna kick my can!"

I snorted again shaking my head as I asked, "Where'd you hear that nonsense?"

"What?!..You don't know. Elliot was telling Steve and his cronies about his "little visit" to your cell the other day. I love what you said about his whang! That was hysterical! I wish I could have seen his face! I bet my whole army knife collection he was pissed!" Duncan said after he looked around and then leaned in for a good laugh.

"Oh my gosh!...Are you serious!" I said as I scanned the room to see if Mal was here, and he wasn't, but still, it made me very nervous to know that everyone now knows about that conversion. No wonder why Mal constantly tries to kill him, Trent that is.

"If Mal finds out about this..." I said with a groan. "I pretty sure I'll be the first he'll come after since he doesn't know that Trent was there the whole time."

"What do you mean Elliot was there?" Duncan asked like a dog with his ears perked up.

I then went into detail of what happened that night but left out the part with Mal's personal records that Elliot left me because I didn't want to have to explain the what happened the following morning after that.

Duncan sighed and said, "Now I'm curious. I gotta know why Elliot took it upon his self to enter yours and Mal's cell like that. That's pretty ballsy move even for him."

Duncan looked like he was lost in thought. Since class ended, and I really didn't want to go any further into that conversation, I picked up my notebook and turned it into the teacher's desk, and waved to Duncan as I headed out.

"Well, see ya. Gotta go to the next class." I said with little enthusiasm.

He snapped back to reality and smiled as he waved back, and said, "Bye. Catch ya later then."

I smiled as I headed out the door and down the hallways, the guys were doing the same stuff as they were earlier, so I paid them no mind as I slipped out my mp3, and decided to play tunes since the next class didn't start for another ten minutes. I surveyed the hallways looking for an empty place to hang out until time was up. I'm such a loner, but only because I can't play nice with others I suppose. Regardless of where I scanned the hallways with my eyes, I did not find me a place to chill, so I just keep on walking until I found an empty classroom with no one in it. So I sat in the teacher's desk and propped my feet on the desk and made myself at home. I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet, I left one earbud out just in case. You never know if you know what I mean...

And low and behold, I was right because not long after I got relaxed, I hear the classroom door creaked open and quickly shut again. I waited a moment to see if they are gonna to say something, but they didn't, so I open my eyes and see no other then Steve grinning like a big dog down at me with the creepiest stare I've seen yet.

"Can I help you?" I say with little interest as I continue to look in his direction.

He smirks as he waves the key to the door in front of me, and says, "You sure do look good enough to eat."

I raise a brow as I turn my music up a notch, and say, " I hope you brought some alka-seltzer then because its gonna burn going down."

He gives me scowling look and says, "I haven't forgotten what your boyfriend did in the showers you know."

He then lifts his shirt and takes it off to reveals a nasty scar over his left bicep. I glance and say, "meh" as I shrug my shoulders with indifference.

I sigh as I say, "I'm sure you haven't, and Mal isn't my boyfriend. Why does everyone think that? I don't even like him."

He growls at the first bit of my retort and then says, "What?!...You mean you're available?"

I laughed and state, "Maybe. But not for you."

He laughs and crosses his biceps as he looks me over and says when he notices my mp3, "I bet you listen to that girly pop music!"

Without even a warning, he snatches my mp3 off of me. I growl at him as I take my feet over the desk, and finally look him in the eye since he first walked in.

With my feet firmly on the floor and my hands on clenching the armrests on the chair, I glare up at him and say, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, either way, it's none of your damn business what I listen to. Now give it back or else."

He chuckles as he tosses it in the air and catches it with ease, with a wicked smile he says, "What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Without breaking eye contact, I quote, " I'll give you two guesses."

"Let me guess, one you'll cry and two you'll go tell your boyfriend I'm being mean," Steve says with that grin never leaving his face.

"Wrong and wrong again, dumbass!" I growled with fury. Without warning, I jump up of the chair and punch his prized possession below the belt.

Immediately he doubles over in pain, he dropping the mp3 and holding on to his jewels for his dear life, and gasps in pain as I reach for my musical device. Just as I put it back on, and turn to leave, he laughs as he grabs my arm and yanks me around to face him.

He then says through gritted teeth, "Y...you forgot I locked us in here."

My eyes light up from the realization that he was right, he has the key and the only escape route. I attempt to yank my arm back, but he holds on with a deadly grip, seeing me struggle he laughs some more. I narrow my eyes at him in disgust, as he gets up and hovers over me with stealth like speed. He attempts to shove me closer to him, but I continue to back up.

He chuckles as he stalks me like prey, and then drawls, "What's the matter? Mal not here to save you this time, doll face?"

I finally hit something, I turn quickly to see its a closed window, and I struggle as I try to pry it open before he gets any closer, but to no avail. Only seconds later that felt like hours, still fighting with the window, he pounces on me. He spins me around, and leer down at me like a cat playing with his mouse, and then places both his hands up against the wall on both sides of me, and leers even further down at me with a crazed expression on his face.

"You sure are feisty. I like that in a girl." He muses as he looks me over with his hunger eyes that completely disgust me.

"Get off me, or you will regret it," I said calmly, with all seriousness with an edge to my voice. "I can promise you that you will."

"Oh!...Is that so?" He says practically licking his chops. "I think I'm gonna have some fun with you since Mal isn't interested."

He then quickly reaches out and cups my breast, and squeezes it, and that was all it took for me to snap. I reach up and grabbed him by the hair of his head and slammed it into the window, causing the window to shatter glass everywhere. He immediately snapped out his lusted daze, and threw a fist towards my head but missed, so I took that as an opportunity to punch him in the gut which winded him, and like before he doubles over into the floor. Without wasting any time, I look around frantically for a weapon to use, and all I could see was shards of glass lying everywhere. I almost panicked but then I spot a rather good size piece of glass, I quickly grab it without cutting myself and kick him as hard as I could in the face which sent him a flying on his back a few feet.

He tries to get up, and looks to me and curses, "You little bitch.."

I don't say anything, but swoop in and deliver another kick to his face as he crumbles to the floor in pain, I start kicking him again and again until he stopped moving. He laid there panting, as he shields himself from my attacks.

I laugh out loud and smugly rub it in his face as I say, "How's it feel to get your ass handed to you by a girl?"

He just continues to glare up at me with intense hatred in his eyes, and then says, " Bitch, please! That's not even a scratch."

He paused then adds as he laughs, "Even Elliot could do better than that."

I narrow my eyes at him and say, "Oh!?..Is that so?...What about this then?"

He gives me a confused look.

I smile wickedly as flipped him over with my foot, and then I grab his left bicep tightly and carve in Mal's initials underneath the scar Mal left him into his flesh. Steve cries out in agony. Just as I finish up, he tears his arm from my grasps as he speedily gets up and stumbles to the door to unlock it, and looks at me with a mixture of fear and hate.

"Y...you're a freak!" He stuttered as he fumbled with the door handle as he turns back and points accusingly at me. "You're just like him!...You're a crazy bitch!"

I continue you to smile wickedly back at him as I tilt my head to the side, and calmly reply, "That's crazy psychotic bitch to you, ass-wipe."

I laughed because he didn't even stop to argue, as soon as he got that door open, he ran like the devil was after him. I let out the breath I had just realize I had been holding and drop the shard of glass as I put my mp3 back in my pocket and head to class without a second thought. As I walked out of the empty classroom, I didn't see any sign of Steve anywhere, which was perfectly fine by me, but the hallways did get quieter as I passed by.

Mal's Pov:

I standing outside my class which I usually ditch, but there was nothing else to do, so I was about to go in when I heard the most interesting conversation take place.

A couple of regulars were all hovering around and chatting excitedly like a couple of school girls. Usually, I didn't care what goes on among the peons around here, but when I heard "Yeah!...Steve was trying to get some ass, and that Roxanne chick shanked his ass good!". I chuckled as I leaned in and listen further to what they had to say on the subject.

"So you mean Red actually took out Steve all by herself?" I sneered as I crossed my arms and laughed.

The wimps all took several steps back doing their best not to get too close me, afraid they might actually touch me. They looked like they were about to run, but I pulled one of them back and he cried like a little girl the whole time, but I eventually got him to spill me the details, and I have to say I was really fascinated by the tale he told.

Shortly after, I found out what she carved and I have to say that it was well played. I had thought at first she had only cut him, but she went and took that extra mile just get my attention. Well, she's got it, and I've got a little surprise for her as well.

"So little Red thinks she's clever does she?" I chuckle to myself as I head to class.


	22. Roxanne's Phobia

Roxanne's Pov:

The rest of the day flew by quick, the classes seemed like a blur after awhile. Everyone kept staring me and whispering every time I walked by. I didn't think much about it at the time because most of the guys here were a weird bunch anyways. I didn't see Duncan much for the rest of the day either, I figured he was probably just ditching the rest of the classes for some fun. I can't say I'd blame him, without Chef there to keep us awake and in line, it was so monotonous. The parole officer's voice was so dull and lifeless, you almost think he was a zombie, he just stood there and droned on about different parts of history like a tired energizer bunny.

When the classes did finally and mercifully ended, I dragged myself into the elevator and waited for it to take me to my floor. I was just really tired today, and I really couldn't explain it.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." A familiar voice drawled from the left side of the elevator.

I turn towards the voice and see it's Mal standing there leaning on his side on the elevator wall lazily. He was looking extra creepy today, which reminded me that this was the first time I'd seen him all day. Where's he been all day?...

"So how was your day, princess?" He smirks at me and says after a moment of pause from his previous statement.

I sigh and irritatedly reply, "I told you not to call me that, Mal. And why do you ask? You weren't ever interested before."

He pretended to look hurt as he complained in a whining tone, "What?...I can't even ask my own roommate how their day went?...Red, I am hurt. Show some compassion."

I roll my eyes and think,"Oh, I'll show you some compassion alright..." But instead, I retort, "Only when that person to ask is you."

Again with that wounded expression, Mal says, "Me?...Now you're just being mean."

I snort as I shake my head in disbelief. This guy is really something else.

"Fine, I'll tell you how my day went instead." He says with a really creepy grin as his eyes narrow in on me and crossing his arms over his chest. "I had an "interesting conversation" with Trent today regarding my personal records he decided to share with you. Let's see, after that, I stole Chris's five-star breakfast platter out from under his nose, then I thought to myself that I'd stop by and give "Ole Steve a friendly hello", but then I never could find him anywhere today. Then I wondered to myself, "Why is that?".

He paused for a second to look at me further as his grin got creepier yet, and continued, "Then a little birdie told me a little something about how your day went. Care to fill me in on that, Red?.."

I felt my pulse quickening as I begin to sweat. I tried to remain calm and collected. "Is he referring to my brawl with Steve?... Just how much does he know about it, if he does know that is?.."

Mal chuckled darkly as his eyes glisten with mirth when he caught the look of my face.

"Oh, God!...He does know!...What do I do?!.." I think as I begin to mentally panic. I'm stuck in this elevator with him, and I have nowhere to go, and on top of that, he has my pocket knife too. "Shit!.."

"What's the matter, Red?.." Mal drawls as he steps off the wall and takes a step towards me. "You look flustered about something. Maybe if you tell me what's on your mind, I might be able to assist you?.."

He stops just a few inches away from me; his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly reaches his stitched hand up to my face as attempting to caress it, but I swipe his hand away and take several steps back.

"Don't touch me, Mal," I say with as much backbone as I could summon considering the situation.

He chuckles at my reaction. Then without warning, he slams me against the side of the elevator with his body tightly pressed up against mine and both of his hands planted on both sides of me, he whispers in my ear, " Oh Red...I'll touch you when I want to, don't think for a second I can't. Because I can and will if I desire it."

I shudder at his response as I struggle to push him off of me, but he was too strong. I just couldn't get him to budge not even an inch, so I look him angrily in the eye and retort, "Get off of me."

"Or you'll do what?..." He says as he peers down at me through his dark bangs and scary enough I could see both of his eyes this time from being so close up. It was like they could see right through me.

I growled at him as I continue in vain trying to pry his body off of mine. Just I was about to really panic, the intercom screeched, and Chris made himself known.

"Mal and Roxanne, please come see me in my office, and on the double! No horsing around! I got other things I need to do!"

As soon as Chris made that announcement, I felt like I could breathe again. Mal backed off and just smirked like it was his idea or something. He pressed the button for the first floor and we rode the elevator again. This time, he didn't say anything, and he also kept to himself the rest of the way down, but that creepy smile of his never left his lips.

Chris didn't waste a second the moment we walked into his office, he pulled out his remote and pointed at his giant monitor screen, and said, "Care to explain what the hell this was all about Roxanne?"

I raise an eyebrow and as I dread what Chris was about to show us. I had a feeling I already knew what it was. The footage showed me in the abandoned classroom with Steve from the time I walked in, to Steve walking in, to him attempting to assault me, and worst of all the part where he grabbed my breast. Which Chris felt he needed to rewind and play that part a few times more.

Mal laughed and looked at me as he said, "Getting a little action there huh, Red?!..Bet you liked that."

I glared angrily at him as I punched him in his shoulder, and furiously reply, "Did I look like I enjoy it, Mal?!..."

"I don't know you tell me, Red?" He says as he continues to smile as if I never hit him.

"How about I show you?!" I retorted as I geared up to knock his block off.

"Excuse me!.." Chris interrupted, with a scowled. "Can we have a "one meeting" here?'

We both fall silent.

"Thank you," Chris replies in an irritated voice as he continues to play the rest of the video to the end without stopping this time.

"Well, Roxanne. Ya did it this time." Chris says as he folds his fingers together, and looks at me seriously from his desk, and then looks at Mal as he continues, " Mal, I don't know what she picked up from you, but it's got to end here. I can't have delinquents carving folks up like pumpkins. It's not even Halloween yet. Nurse Nancy is not happy about this either."

Mal laughs and says, "I didn't take any part in this one, Chris. I can't take any credit for it either, you are on your own."

"Regardless of whether it's true or not, I still have to punish both of you." He said as he continued to scowled us, but then he pauses as he smiles and says, "But Mal did have a point though, that was pretty steamy back there if you know what I mean..."

Mal and Chris both snickered.

Even though Chef was under the weather, he was there and just rolled his eyes at the whole deal.

I narrowed my eyes and pointed in Chris's face as I angrily retorted, " There is nothing "steamy" about almost being taken advantage of, and you know it. Besides, he deserved what he got, he should have never put his hands on me. You and Mal are just as much as a pig as he is!"

Mal smirked at my heated response.

"Hey!...Now you just wait just one minute there!..." Chris shouted back at me as he jumped straight up out of his chair from his desk, and continued, " I am not a pig!... And just for that I'm gonna make both of you clean the toilets with only a toothbrush and nothing else, and you better have it done before tomorrow morning. You got that?...Good, now get outta my office!"

As soon as we walked out the door, Chris made another announcement for Duncan to come and see him as well.

Mal's parole officer escorted us to the appointed restrooms and left us both each with a toothbrush to start our punishment. We both walk inside and took a look around. It was absolutely disgusting. I was beginning to think that Chris didn't even have a cleaning crew in this facility, which wouldn't surprise me at this point. I really wasn't looking forward to this, and to top it off, I had to clean with Mal again. The guy just gives me the creeps. I can't stand the way he looks at me sometimes. I'm not sure what's worse, trying to deal with him or Steve and his thugs. At this point, I don't even try to make conversation with Mal, I just wanted to get this done and over with. I felt so drained after today, and I just really couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because I wasn't eating enough or maybe it was the bit of food that I was eating here, either way, I just felt out of it. I wanted nothing more than to get my shower and crash into my bed.

Looking around, I noticed the cleaning spray and other chemicals used to clean with, so I grabbed a bottle and kneeled down in front of one of the toilets and started my punishment. It got quiet after a while. All I could hear was my scrubbing and the trickling sound of water as if something was continuously pouring. I didn't really think about it, but then it dawned on me that Mal was being very quiet, so I turned my head around to see what he was doing. Sure enough, I see him and Duncan just standing there with their backs to me, and they were using the urinals.

I stop what I'm doing and look away as I sigh and say, "Really!?..Guys, you're gonna do that right in front of me?"

Mal chuckles while Duncan jumps with a start, and twists his head in my direction, and flusteredly says, "R..Roxanne?!...What the hell?!.. What are you doing in here?!"

He quickly zips up his fly and looks at me in disbelief.

I facepalmed and said, "What does it look like, Duncan?...Chris has me and Mal cleaning the toilets."

"What?!..Really?!..Well, it sucks to be you guys. I'll see ya later, Chris has me cleaning the graffiti off of his car." He says with indifference as he shrugs. "Chef caught me."

I laugh as I shake my head and get up to clean the next commode as Duncan exits the restroom. Without even looking back, I groan and say, "You know I could understand Duncan not seeing me in here Mal, but you on the other could have said something. That was so uncalled for."

"What it's a restroom?...This's what you do in them." He taunts back at me from the other side of the room.

"I don't care. Next time say something. And another thing, I'm not cleaning this gross bathroom by myself, Mal!...You had better be cleaning when I turn around..." I stated as I started to scowl Mal, but then I saw something dark crept past me in the stall, and then it turned around and headed for me, and then I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs as I dropped my toothbrush and desperately climbed up on the toilet to safety.

Mal's Pov:

I smile as I watch Roxanne bent over struggling to clean one of the toilets. She was clearly upset with me again, but I didn't mind it all at. I like seeing her this way, and I was frustrated with it. I don't know why I particularly liked or even chosen to latch onto tormenting her more than "my usuals". I admit having many of my quirks left over from being trapped inside Mike's head was what makes me who I am now, but over the last year outside of his head, I had experienced many things. Things I liked feeling and things I didn't. I enjoy stretching and extending my power over this facility. The very fear I create just walking down the halls and whistling to myself alone causes crowds to disperse and flee. That feeling is like no other, and I relish in it, but with Red over here. She never cowers in my presence. Not even once. I see fear sometimes lurking in the corner of her fixed gaze, but it still doesn't stop her from fighting back. If anything she continues to defy me even after I've threatened her life which is something Duncan knows better than to do, (defying me that is), but not her. She continues to challenge my authority with those eyes of her filled with so much fire, and something else I haven't discovered yet. She's like nothing I've ever dealt with before. Other girls, I've met only have to take one look into my eyes, and they crumble without any resistance, but not this little minx. What's even more interesting yet is the fact that her face barely even reaches my shoulders, and yet she still continues to press forward to spurn me. I don't know how, but I will break her, and bend her down to my will if it's the last thing I do. I have to find her weak spot and trust me everyone has one.

As I continue to ponder over my thoughts how I would punish her myself personally, as I lean up against the wall since there is nowhere to sit except to take a shit. I tap the toothbrush my parole officer handed me against my temple lost in thought while not really paying much attention to her nagging. At least not until she screamed like someone was killing her.

Elliot's Pov:

I limped down the corridor heading to my cell after having Mal pretty much maul me out in one of the dusty closets early. I once again I agree to do as he asked of me or suffer a beating worse than this one. I had snuck into the front office and got what I needed to in order to get Mal's blackmail for his roommate. I wasn't very comfortable with this idea, but it was better her than me. As I was leaving with the object in hand, I stopped because I heard Mrs. Woods say something curiously interesting to Chris. I only caught part of the conversation.

"...Great, it's finally here. Max's parents should be proud of that kid. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he does provide me with some interesting toys. I can't wait to play with this little baby." Chris brags as he holds a brown-paper parcel in his arms almost the size of his chest.

I crept closer to get a better view and find out just what Chris meant by "toy".

After Chris's comment, Chef, and Mrs. Woods both rolled their eyes.

"I'm done for the day. See ya." Chef said as he sniffled and trotted past me unnoticed.

Mrs. Woods just shook her head and told Chris good night as she locked up her office to head home for the night.

Chris just shrugged and said, "Whatever."

He also left and retired for the day. I followed to see where he would go and find out more about his suspicious parcel.

Mal's Pov:

I don't know why, but at the sound of her scream, I came hurtling towards to her stall to see what was the cause of her alarm. I peer into the stall slowly to see her standing on the commode trembling with fear, seeing my legs she looks up at me and I give her quizzically look.

She points down at my feet, but all I see is the cleaning spray and filthy floor.

"What?!..What the hell are you screaming your lungs out for?!" I demanded, somehow I was losing my patience with this.

"Y..you can't tell me you can't see it!.." She quaked with fear.

I scratched my head I was at a loss for words. "What the hell's got into her?.."

"The roach, there." She pointed again, and I see it this time as she continues, "Just kill it already!"

I looked from her to the bug on the floor and to her again and I just couldn't take it anymore. I doubled over and laughed. This was priceless. Here I was trying to find a way to bring terror in her life and a mere bug does it for me. This was just rich.

"How precious." I uttered as I smiled up at her as she glared down at me from the stall as I continued, "You're telling me that you're not afraid of Steve and his goonies or even me for that matter, but this..." I point at the bug circling her only means of safety, "...little bug that's not even a tenth of your height. You have got to be kidding me."

"Shut up, Mal!" She said as she barked at me from her post. "It's not funny, okay?!... I can deal with spiders. I can deal with snakes, and I can even deal with mice, but not roaches. I absolutely hate them, but not as much as I do with you now."

I feel myself glowing with mirth at her fear as I respond, "Really?!.. Do you now?"

Without warning, she threw her toothbrush at me with rigid force. It hit me on the side and bounced off into the floor like a ball. I look up to see that she continued to glare at me. An idea struck me, I smiled as I took out her knife that I claimed and reach down to stab it. It still squirmed around on the blade as I stood back up to present Red with her little phobia. I see her eyes widen as I bring it closer towards her. I smirk as she pushes me back out of the stall and tries to stop me.

"Mal, you asshole! Get it away from me! I'm not playing with you today!" She screamed at me as she frantically brushes past me to escape. "Don't you dare put that on me!"

"Or you'll do what?" I ask with a laugh as I close in on her as she back into the wall. I was just a few steps away.

"Mal, I swear to whatever is holy to you, I will kill you if you put that roach on me. So help me, I will!" She said with a pointed finger, but I could she was shaking not just in anger, but in fear as well.

This was exhilarating this feeling I felt right now, and I loved every second of it. She huddled into the wall as far as she could from my outstretch blade that held the struggling bug.

I stopped in front her as I held the bug up to where it was just about a ruler's length from her face, and then I smirked as I taunted, "Are you threatening me, Red?."

"I'll do more if you don't get that thing out of my face, Mal!" She said with those fiery eyes of her's.

I chuckle at her response as I tilt my head to side and reply, "Like what?"

I continue looking down at her as I wait for her response with satisfaction in causing her so much stress.

"I'll say it again, Mal. This will be the last time I warn you." She says with a deadly look in her eye that I recall seeing in the footage earlier with her and Steve. "Get the bug out of my face or I will knock you into the middle of next week."

I liked that look, it filled me with a heighten fever that excited me, it almost felt like I was getting high off it. I couldn't resist it anymore, I had to know what she would do if I did it. The situation was just too alluring for it to go undone. So I narrowed my eyes as I brought my face closer to her's and calmly reply, " I wanna see that."

With that I removed the bug with one slide of my other hand and tossed it towards her face, she immediately screamed again as she clawed it away and before I could step completely out of her reach she slugged me hard in my jaw. It sent me staggering back a few steps. The girl had some power behind those punches. I could see now why Steve went down so easily, she had spunk. She gasped with panic as she looks frantically around for the insect, making sure it was no longer on her. I laughed at her distress as I rubbed my jaw that was now searing in pain. I strolled on up to her, grabbing one of her wrists and spinning her around to face me as I pulled her further up close by her shoulders with a firm locked grip. I looked down into her eyes that first shone with confusion then instantly turned to anger once again.

"Take your hands off of me, Mal. I've had enough of this." She growled at me while shaking with violent intensity.

I chuckled as I leaned in and with a quiet, but dangerous tone I said, "You should feel lucky today, Red. Not many people that have thrown a punch in my face have lived long enough to see another sunrise, let again brag about it. But today, I'm gonna let that go, because I've already decided how I'm gonna punish you later."

She narrowed her eyes and spat, "Why wait? Why not get it over with, and do it now?"

I smirked because I enjoy that little fight in her as I remarked, "Because my little princess, I will enjoy it more then than I will now. I have waited long enough, and I can wait a little bit longer until then."

With that, I released my hold I held over her, and she continued to stand there and glare at me all the more. I'm not sure if it was from the comment or the pet name, but either way, I now knew how I was going to get her to bend.

I laughed as I turn towards the exit to leave, but then she quickly blocks me from going out the door.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, mister!" She hisses as she reached up and pulls me by my collar towards her face and continues, "You're not leaving, because I'm not cleaning this restroom by myself!"

I was taken by surprise, she actually has the gall to keep pushing me. I knew without a doubt I was going to enjoy her punishment now to the fullest. I took her hands and removed them from my attire as I wickedly smile, and say, "Then don't worry about it. I'll take care of it personally. But don't forget what I said."

She rolls her eyes and walks out the door, I smile because I knew I was going to enjoy every second of it when the time came. We both got in the elevator and neither of us spoke to one another after that as we walked out onto our floor and headed to our destinated cell.


	23. Jailbreak

Mal's Pov:

As soon as we got back to our cell, we went our separate ways to shower and call it a night. I was pretty sure I knew where Roxanne was going to shower these last few nights, and I had to say I was impressed and intrigued that she thought to use the nurse's bathroom. She apparently found a way around Chris's little plan and rained on his parade, but that didn't bother me much, to tell the truth. I really didn't need to be distracted by her unveiled flesh, it would get in the way of my plan that I soon would put into action tomorrow night, and with Elliot, that little peon of mine making sure I have the coverage I need, I knew it wasn't going to fail. All in all, it was going to be a win-win situation for me. I smile devilishly to myself as I contemplate the all the different ways I was going to make her grovel at my feet. Just sitting here trying to picture the look on her face, when I finally make her bend to my will was intoxicating. It left me feeling giddy like a small child in a candy store.

Sometime later after I laid in bed staring out of my cell into the faint but, dim light I watched as the doors glide in and out of place. Chris still hasn't done anything about the cell doors' malfunctioning which has been going on for the last few nights now. My parole officer, Raph, and a few others stood guard to make sure everyone stayed in their cells as well. I couldn't help but feel that tonight was one of those nights that was gonna be off. Something chaotic was gonna happen I could feel it and I just love it when things turn into pandemonium. I grinned to myself as I lay awake enthralled by the very idea. My cell door slide opened and I snapped out of my musings as I watch Raph let Roxanne in. Without a word or even looking at me, she tosses her laundry into the laundry hamper and pulls her covers back as she crawls into her bed. I could tell she still didn't want to acknowledge my presence. The insect incident must have really pissed her off or she just didn't have the strength left to care what I thought at the moment, either way, it didn't plague me. I figured I'd get a few hours of sleep and then put what was left of my plans into motion tomorrow when the time was right.

Roxanne's Pov:

Today started out okay, but by the end of it, Mal ruined it. I was still foaming mad at what he did, and then he had the balls to threaten me about giving me some silly "punishment". He's got a lot of nerve when it comes to messing with me, I will not take that crap from him or anybody for that matter. I just let out a weary sigh as I rolled over on my side facing the wall, so I didn't have to look at that jerk anymore then I had to. I closed my eyes and did my best to let sleep take me. My nerves were rattled and shot for the day, and with the doors still acting up, it just wasn't helping at all, to be honest. On the contrary, it only made me more uneasy knowing that as many delinquents as there were on this floor, they could probably overthrow the few parole officers we did have standing guard, armed or unarmed. Trying to go to sleep was nerve-racking for me.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I think at one point, I did fall in and out of sleep; only for a short, while it seemed. Maybe an hour. Maybe two, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I woke up with a start. Something didn't feel right at all. It was like that feeling you get when a monster was hovering over you in your bed. I slowly I turned over and looked around letting my eyes adjust to the dim light from the exit sign down the hall and the few emergency lights they leave on at night for the parole officers to keep watch. At first, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but then I noticed some of the delinquents were filing out of there cell doors or attempting to anyways until the parole officers apprehended them; forcing them back into their cells. Somehow it was striking fear into my being even with Raph, Mal's parole officer standing directly in front of our cell with his back to us. Something bad was gonna happen tonight and I could just tell. I could feel it too. I glance over at Mal's bed, I couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed like he was out, and like he was unaware of what was happening around us. I felt frozen with fear like the pit of my stomach had fallen out, and I didn't like this feeling at all.

Whatever insane thought that possessed me to do this or even consider that this was a good idea, completely confounded my sense of rational thinking. I leaped out of my bed like a scared child and climbed into Mal's bed. I crawled carefully over him as not to wake him from his sleep, and laid down closest to the wall as further away from him as I could. I carefully pulled the covers over me and hoped that the morning would come soon if not soon enough. This was the most compromising thing I've ever done, and I knew I was gonna regret it later.

Mal's Pov:

It was late, but I still don't sleep much at night like most of these pleasants do, so I just laid there musing over tomorrow's events and whatever floated through my mind at the time. It was about during that time I noticed Roxanne was awake and was peering anxiously around the room. I watched as she watched the parole officers round up the loose cellmates back into their cells, and then she looked very nervous as she looked into my direction. I didn't move or even say anything because I was curiously interested in just what she was going to do. She usually sleeps through the night, except that night she tampered with Chris's hair products.

With her gaze still locked on me, she shot up from her bed and oddly enough climbs into my bed and my covers as I just laid there on my back with one arm supporting my head and the other resting on my chest. I peer over in her direction as I watch her snuggle further into my blanket as if she was trying to hide from the boogeyman himself. I was at first rather amused by this, but then shortly after irritated at the same time. I've never seen her this afraid before except earlier today with her bug encounter, so seeing her quivering next to me was riveting to me. It was a Roxanne I've never seen before, she always came on so strong. Not once showing any sign of weakness up until now, but it irritated me because she reminded me of a small clingy child. Plus I don't share any of my things with anybody, and that includes my bed.

As I pondered over how I was going to handle this situation, I continued to watch as the officers keep at their pace with gathering the endless bodies that kept prowling the hallway. They just never stopped as soon as they got half of them back into their cells, the other half would creep out of theirs.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was so scared. I didn't even care about my stupid pride or even my intense dislike towards Mal anymore. He was the only one I could count on that stood between me and those bars at this point. I just had to suck it up and hope for the best. I couldn't stop shaking. I prayed that my trembling wouldn't wake Mal, this situation was awkward enough without him and his arrogant remarks at this hour. I peeped up from the blanket to see Mal sleeping on his back, completely at ease and unaware of what was going on. I couldn't help but wonder what he would do in a situation such as this.

Without thinking, I come to realize when it was too late what I did. I was clinging to him with my fingers clamped shut, tightly around the side of his shirt which I pressed my face into him for what exactly?...Comfort?...I wasn't sure, but what I did know was that my fears were starting to waver, and I think I was starting to calm down some.

But just as I was starting to feel at ease, I had this feeling someone was boring their eyes into me, and my fear came back at tenfold as my eyes shot open when I heard a quiet voice say, "Hi Roxanne."

I was face to face with Mal. I don't remember feeling him move or even shift positions, but here he was boring his haughty eyes straight into mine. I quivered with fear as I replied, "Hi Mal."

He then replied with mirth as he said, "Fancy meeting you here. Would you like to explain why you're in my bed?"

I gulped as I squeaked out, "I'm sorry Mal, please don't be mad at me, but I'm so scared. The doors are still going crazy and everyone on this floor is piling in and out of them. The guys on this floor scare the hell out of me."

"More than I do?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please Mal, don't do this tonight. I..." I choked on my words as my whole body was trembling. I almost was certain I was close to hyperventilating at this point.

I felt so embarrassed as I buried myself in his chest, but the fear that was paralyzing me took over my better judgment. I have never been to a sleepover before let alone, sharing the same bed with a guy for that matter.

"P-Please just let me stay here with you until morning. I swear I won't ask anything else of you as long as I'm here, okay?" I begged which was something I would never do, and especially not if it wasn't for the fact that I was so terrified at the time.

Mal didn't say anything for awhile, and I started to worry he would tell me to get lost.

Mal's Pov:

I could not believe what I was hearing even though I was laying watching her desperate cling to me. Part of me wanted to tell her to get out, while the other part of me actually wanted to comfort her.

So going against my natural instinct which would be to do something absolutely evil, I instead resisted that temptation and stretch out my arms towards her as I envelop her closer to me yet. I feel her body stiffen at my touch as I lay my head on top of hers. Strangely enough, I liked this feeling. She smelt nice too, and her body feels nice against mine as well.

I sigh because this was completely of character for me, and I felt out of my element doing this. I liked it but hated it at the same time. It was complicated. I don't do the mushy or sappy, lovey-dovey crap, but for now, I would deal with it because it wasn't going to change what I had in store for her tomorrow night. I smiled wickedly at that thought.

"Mal, what are you doing?" She timidly asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied with annoyance.

"I...I don't know. You've never done anything like this before." She said in a tiny whisper as she continued. "For you, this is almost kind of nice."

"I don't "do nice", princess. I'm only doing this because it pleases me, at least for the moment it does. But I can assure you, I'm not interested taking you." I replied dryly trying to sound indifferent to her feelings.

She shuddered at my words as she peered up at me. I smile wickedly at her as I watch her fears flashing around her eyes, and she whispered, "Mal, why are you so cruel like this?"

"Why?...Because I enjoy everyone's misery and suffering, and your's is the one, I enjoy in particular most of all. I love the way you are looking at me right now. Those eyes. So big and full of terror. Like a lamb before its slaughter." I replied with intense malicious.

She gasped and then tried to push me away, but I held her firmly in my grip so as she can not escape, and I chuckled at her futile attempt to break free.

I close into her with a serious tone as I whispered, "Stop struggling already and just sleep. I said I wasn't going to do anything to you anyways."

After a moment she stayed her movement then snuggled further into me once again, but before she fell asleep she murmured, "Stupid jerk."

I smirk to myself, as I lay there with her and my arms. With my head laying on top of hers once more, I couldn't help but find myself enjoy her scent and her feminine body pressed up against mine. Tomorrow was just not coming soon enough. I don't even remember closing my eyes, but nonetheless, I must have because that was the last thing I remembered.

Roxanne's Pov:

Not long after Mal's harsh words, I felt myself drift off to sleep, and as crazy as this is going to sound, I actually felt safe in his arms and it felt almost like it could be right.

I don't know what time it was, or if it was just a few hours that we slept, but at some point, something that I just could not explain pulled me from my dream, and I awake to find myself staring back into a pair of eyes that wasn't Mal's. Fear immediately squeezed my insides as I let out a scream of terror, which caused Mal to jump with a start as he looked from me and quickly into the direction I sat frozen in terror. I snapped out of it long enough to see that our cell door had finally come open which is what I had dreaded all along up into this point. Mal jumped up out of bed the moment he saw the unknown delinquent and grabbed him by the collar as he threw him out of our cell as the door continued to slide open and shut.

As soon as the door closed, he whirled his head around to me, and shouted, "Get my keys out of the locker!"

I blinked it was all like a blur to me. Like some terrible dream that at any moment I would wake up from.

Mal called out to me a second time, since I failed to respond the first time, and said, "Roxanne, get the damn keys now!"

Running on pure adrenaline alone, I rose up and sprung from the bed almost tripping in an attempt to get his locker and retrieve the keys. I flung it open and searched blindly as Mal shouted for me to hurry. Shortly after I found them, I raced towards Mal frantically trying to hurry. I could see he was holding the door shut at the best of his ability and he was struggling too to keep all the other cellmates out. I could see them all reaching through the bars with their arms as they were trying to grab Mal as they taunted him and demanded that he let them in. I gave Mal the keys and he quickly locked the door, but I wasn't sure how long it would last. I saw no sign of the parole officers anywhere which bothers me.


	24. Trust Mal

Roxanne's Pov:

The noise from all the commotion coming from the guys that stay on the same floor as me and Mal, which is the third floor was getting out of hand. There was a sea of nothing but moving bodies surrounding our cell door as they tirelessly shoved one another to get closer towards the door. Their greedy eyes looked from Mal to me as they shouted for us to let them inside. Some shouted about kicking Mal's ass while others just made petty threats. But the one that disturbed me the most was when this tall guy shouted, "As soon as that door opens back up, we're coming for your girl, Mal. You can't expect us to let you have all "the fun"." My stomach hit the floor. I looked on in horror all around me frozen in fear. I backed far away from the entrance of the cell as I watched with fevered panic as most of them stared on at me with what could only be called lust in their eyes. I could tell they were already undressing me with their eyes, and planning God knows what when in fact those doors did open up again. For the first time, I had come to realize just how dangerous this place was especially for a girl.

I watched as Mal walked back up to the door, some of the guys saw him as he was making his way and immediately backed away like Mal was some kind of bad omen, but they didn't leave, they just kept their distance. When Mal reached the door of our cell, the crowd quickly hushed. Mal pulled out the blade he stole from me, and faster than the speed of light grabbed the front of one of the young thugs' shirts and place the blade to his throat, and with the most dangerous tone I've ever heard him utter, he said, "If any of you don't want to die tonight, I advise you to get back in your beds and pretend you're asleep, because if you don't, I will slit every peon's neck who sets foot in this cell when and if this door opens again. Do you get the picture, boys?.."

Some of them ran, which made Mal smirked as he said, "Good."

The majority of them began to hastily retreat to their bunks whereas some stubbornly stuck around minus the one Mal was holding a blade to, to make his threat known to the rest. Mal let the guy go and started to back away from the cell door, he sat down on his bed, he turned to look in my direction and indicated for me to come with a nod of his head. I shook mine violently "no", but seeing the seriously dangerous glint in his eyes, I knew he meant for me to come to him, not out of an invitation, but as an act of protection. Which was something I didn't expect from him. I sat down on his bed and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, and said, "Do as I tell you, and you should be safe. At least for now."

I nodded my head to signify that I understood his statement, and remained quiet as he continued, "I locked the door just now, but that doesn't mean anything except that it will buy us some time until it opens again. As soon as that door opens, you run to that elevator and get inside immediately. Leave the rest to me."

And just like that the door creaked open slowly making my heart stop, and my fears come to full-fold again, but I remembered what Mal said. When the door was open wide enough for several people to pass through, the guys started making their way towards us, but Mal started picking them off like wild dogs as I stayed close to him until I got a chance to make a run for it. As soon as he finished punching this large guy aside, I fleeted pass him and hurtled myself out of the door and ran like my very life depended on it.

I could feel all of the guys on this floor with their eyes preying on me as I ran, and it was the most terrifying feeling I had ever experienced. I could feel my heart beating in my head as ran on without stopping or looking back. I could also hear them not far behind, pursuing after me. I ran which felt like forever before I finally hit the elevator door and started mashing the first-floor button over and over as I continued to look over my shoulder in fear. Some of the other guys that went back in their cells after Mal told them to, was now coming back out of them. They all look like zombies as they creepily hurtled their bodies into my direction. I was panicking because the doors to the elevator were taking forever to open, and they were steadily getting closer. Finally, they began to open and by that time Mal had raced to the front of the crowd shoving many of them to the side and when he made it to me, he pushed me inside, and mashed the close door button continuously. I was afraid it wasn't gonna close fast enough because one of the guys made it to the door and tried to force his way inside, but Mal kicked him out. As soon as the doors closed, we could hear them all slamming themselves against it and shouting and swearing at the top of their lungs.

I stood at the back of the elevator looking down at my trembling hands, they were shaking pretty bad. I think I was hyperventilating. I tried to take a deep breath to slow my breathing, but it wasn't working. I looked up to see Mal standing at the doors preparing himself for whatever was going to be on the other side of those doors. He quickly turns around as if he had lost sight of me and had just found me; he grabs my arm and the doors open. The halls were empty and dark. What little light that did shine, came from the emergency lights. It was dead silent in all directions. Without letting me go, Mal pulls me into the direction he chose which was down several hallways. I couldn't make out what hall was which tonight, it was too confusing. It was so eerie with no one around and no noise but for the sound of our feet as we ran down the halls. Then suddenly I could hear the sounds of more feet coming, and rowdy voices that sounded familiar. They must have caught up with us, I whimpered as I held on tighter to Mal's hand.

Without looking back, Mal spoke with annoyance, and remarked, "No lagging. I don't have the time for it."

I choked as I stammered back, "I'm not. But they're close on our tail. What are we going to do?"

He didn't answer immediately, but after we turned a corner, and slowed our pace he said, "This will do for now."

We finally stopped in front of the door that was the nurse's office. Mal didn't try to open it instead he pulled out his keys to opened the door, and we stepped inside as he turned to lock it back. I looked around, I figured attempting to turn on the lights would not be a good idea, so I carefully made my way to Nurse Nancy's desk to see if I could find a flashlight or something of similar use. I hear a scratch-like noise and look over my shoulder to see Mal striking a match.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as though he was annoyed but curious at the same time.

I sigh and say nothing as I finally find a candle and hold it up for Mal to light. He takes it from me as he lights and places it on a table nearby then spots one of the cots which he decides to lay down on. With the candle flickering, it almost made the room seem kind of creepy with all the medicine and doctor-like tools laying around like out of a scary movie. Mal looks up at me as I continue to glance around the room nervously unsure what to do with myself.

He sighs as he says, "Just relax. They won't think to look in here, and if they do the door is locked, so it will hold for now."

"What if they do get in? Then what?" I ask nervously.

Mal pauses and then with the wave of his arm around the room, he states, "Well with all this stuff in here. I sure I can find something to maim them with."

I didn't say anything after that. I just sat on the end of Mal's cot since all of the other cots were folded up and not usable.

Mal's Pov:

I just laid back and closed my eyes, for the time being, letting my breathing turn back to normal and quietly listening the sounds around me and hearing Roxanne's breathing slow down as well. I felt Roxanne's movement as she sat down beside me on the bed as I focus on a plan if worse comes to worse. About that time, my thoughts were interrupted when Roxanne touch my right arm with her fingers.

My eyes shot open as she looked at me and said,"Mal, you're hurt."

"What?...What are you talking about?..I'm just fine. Don't touch me, babe." I said irritatedly as I pulled my arm from her hands.

"But you are. You have claw marks and scratches all down your arm and your other one too." She said as she leaned over me to inspect my other arm as well.

"What'd I say about touching?" I said as I removed her hands from me.

"Mal, stop being unreasonable. They could get infected." She said as glowered at me as she sat back down.

"Then get something to put on it since you're so worried about it. Who do you think are anyways?...My hot sexy redheaded nurse maybe?" I smirked as I teased her.

She huffed as she rolled her eyes at me and replied, "You wish."

But she still got up to look around for some medicine. She wandered around and fumbled through Nurse Nancy stuff and came back shortly with what looked like some antibiotic cream. I at first hesitated to give her either of my arms but seeing as she was determined to get her way and attend to my cuts, I gave in to it. An idea crossed my mind, and part of it was the reason I let her have her way for now. I smiled as I thought how that wasn't half bad of an idea, but nonetheless, I was determined as well to keep it myself and add it to the list of things I would do to use against her later. The cream she was applying felt cool on my searing cuts and scratch marks. When she was done she put the lid on it and put it back where she found it.

Just she placed the cream down, I heard voices, and movement of bodies in the hallway. Roxanne looks on at me with fear as I jump up and blow out the candle. She reaches out blindly for me until her eyes and mine adjust to the dim lights once more. I stop in my tracks when I hear the doorknob begin to jiggle. I grab Roxanne and cover her mouth so she doesn't make a sound and drag her towards to back and look for somewhere to hide and become inconspicuous in case the fools break down the door and get in. I quickly decide the best place would be the bathroom, so I shove Roxanne inside and close and lock the door. The only difference now is it's completely pitch black in here. As soon as we closed the bathroom door, I heard the front door cave in, and the sound of their voices and shoes echoed off the walls. I quickly turn and shush Roxanne as I felt around nearly bumping into her. She took my hand as I led her furthest from the door until we stopped in front of the shower, and then sank down in front of it as we quietly listened to movement outside our little room.

Roxanne grabs the sleeve of my shirt and presses her face into my shoulder as I lay my head back against the shower door. I could hear them getting upset because they haven't found us yet as they trashed the place from the sound of it. They kept it up for a good solid half hour and finally left noisily out the way they came. I didn't even bother getting up at this point, for once I was actually really drained from all the fighting, running, and excitement. I was just about to just stretch out on the floor and sleep there when Roxanne started to talk.

"Mal, I'm scared. Why are they doing this?" She whispered in a tiny voice.

"Why do you think?" I replied as ran my hands through my hair as I sighed. I could do without this right now.

"What's that suppose to me?" She remarked crossly as she grabbed my shirt collar.

"You can't be that naive, Red," I said with strained patience as I grabbed her hand to pull her closer to me. "If you haven't noticed yet, you just happen to be the only girl in this hell hole. On top of that, you're not bad on the eyes either. You're just a nice piece of ass to them, considering most them haven't seen a pretty girl in who knows how long. Add it up, toots."

She gasps out loud, then I felt her hand collide with my cheek as she retorts angrily, "You didn't have to say it like that, Mal."

I chuckled because I knew I upset her, and then said, "Well, it is the truth. This place was meant to be an all-boys-facility for the most dangerous delinquents, and you just had a case of bad luck by being sent here."

Roxanne's Pov:

As much as I hate to admit it, Mal was right. I was the only female here aside from the co-workers here. This was bad. This was really bad. That cop knew exactly what he was doing when he had me sent here, but I seriously doubt my mom would have left me here if she knew that. I now know just how dangerous this situation for me is, and there is no way I can get out of it either. How am I gonna survive this place and hope against hope that I don't get molested or worse?...Is Mal really my only hope here?...

"What's a matter, Red?...You got awful quiet there." Mal teased as he pulled me into my arms.

"Mal, what are you doing?...Let go of me!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"What do you think I doing?..I'm trying to get some while the dish is still hot." He said as he continued to tease me.

I slapped me again and angrily reply, "Stop it, Mal. I'm not even kidding this time."

He laughs and pushes me away and says, "Oh looks like I've upset the princess. I better behave myself, or she might carve her initials in me this time."

"You're...You're horrible Mal. I don't even know how you live with yourself." I stuttered out of seeping anger.

"It's not hard, trust me. Now shut up, and let me sleep already." He said as he started to sound annoyed.

"Fine, but don't touch me," I said as I laid down beside him with my back to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said and yawned.

I didn't say anything much after that because I knew we weren't going to get any sleep anytime soon if we kept arguing, so I just let it go, and did my best to get comfortable laying on the floor next to Mal, but first I felt around and found a towel and decided to use it as a pillow and as much as I hated it, I snuggled up to Mal for warmth since it was pretty chilly in here. I was just wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, so yeah, I was a little cold. A moment later Mal wraps one of his arms me and pulls me closer to him. I blush, but not sure why because I don't like him, but I did start feeling less cold. All I knew was I wasn't scared when I was near Mal, but somewhere deep down, I had a feeling I should be, but for now, I let that feeling go. It wasn't long after all the fatigue of today's events, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Unlikely Hero

Roxanne's Pov:

The next day was a day you could say I never forgot about since the day I was first brought into juvie. Mal had poked me in my side to wake me, I rolled over glared at him rubbing my stiff muscles after a night of sleeping on the floor. It was rough on a person. Mal popped his neck and stood as he straightens himself up to get ready to leave, but then he turned around and told me to hurry up unless I wanted to be found in my sleepwear. It was too early to argue, so I just followed him as he unlocked the door and we surveyed the mess the guys made during the night. All I could say was that Nurse Nancy was gonna be pissed when she comes in soon. We didn't stick around to find out either, nor did we say much of anything else as we headed up to our cell to get dressed and prepare ourselves for what awaited us.

As we stepped out of the elevator and upon our floor, I wearily glanced around the hallway, I was still haunted by last night's little adventure. It seemed like the floor was deserted, there was no sign of anyone around, but the place was a wreak. Everyone's things were thrown around, personal items were broken and smashed, glass littered the floor, clothes were ripped and torn hanging everywhere. There was no safe spot to step considering both of us were bare-footed. I did my best to step carefully around the glass and other broken shards as we continued to make our way to our cell. When we reached our cell, at last, it didn't look much better than the rest, but not nearly as bad either though. Our stuff was not damaged and was still intact, but some of it was tossed around the room. I quickly picked up my clothes and things, nothing appeared to be missing which I was grateful for.

During my quick little cleanup, Mal didn't even bother with his mess, he just got dressed lazily and turned around to look at me as he raised an eyebrow and bluntly stated, "What are you waiting for?..Get dressed already. I don't have all day."

I shot him an angry look as I remarked, "I will as soon as you turn around! Some of us don't like to live like animals."

"Fine, but make it quick." One of his eyes twitched as he growled at me as he whirled around and impatiently tapped one of his feet on the floor.

"Fine then." I shot back at him, but he didn't turn back around, so I quickly threw on a pale green shirt and a black and white plaid skirt that I received the other day from home. I was stuck with the skirt because that's all I had to wear at the time, and Mal was being impatient. Apparently, my mom was still angry with me and had decided to just drop them off at the front desk for Mrs. Woods to pass onto me instead of waiting to check up on me. Regardless, I was thankful considering there are no clothes for girls here. She only sent me about a few days worth of clothes and other personal items that I really needed like deodorant, tampons, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and etc.

"Are you done yet?" Mal asked impatiently as he peeked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Almost. Just give me a minute, okay?!.." I said as I struggled trying to pull on my orange jumper over my other clothing since it was Friday, we still had to wear these stupid things. I really didn't like them, they didn't quite fit right on me since I was so tiny in height, they were so heavy and bulky on me. I sighed, I wasn't gonna let it or Mal bother me today if it killed me.

"I'm done. Are you happy now?" I said trying my darndest not get testy as I watch him turn around and face me.

" 'About time." He said, and with a smirk, he added," Do all girls take this long to get dressed?!..Do you need to paint your face while we're here?...Do you want me to help you pick out which purse you wanna carry today?.."

That was it. He just ruined it just like that. And just like that, I lost my cool and snapped.

I pointed an angry finger at him as I tried as hard as I could to regain my composure and said, " Call me crazy or maybe it's just me, but I can't help but to get the feeling that you absolutely delight in ticking me off?!.."

Mal's smirk widens as he folded his arms over his chest beaming with smugness as his eyes danced with mirth and then chuckled at my lack of patience as he commented, "Took you long enough. I always did enjoy seeing that little temper of yours spark like a wildfire. I never knew you were so passionate, Red!.."

On the inside, I was fuming mad and wanted nothing better than to slap that stupid grin off his face, but on the outside, I took a deep breath and calmly I walked up to him just inches from his face as I replied, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Mal. You really don't want to push your luck with me, because I promise you, you don't want to be in the eye of this hurricane."

With that I turned on my heel and was about to walk out the door when Mal almost clothes-lined me in the cell door when he placed his arm in front of me preventing me from passing and then proceed to lean in to whisper in my ear in a conceited tone, "On the contrary, Roxanne I think I do. Nothing would excite me more than to see that fiery little temper of yours spin out of control."

I was completely flabbergasted by his lewd-hinting remark, that I couldn't think of a thing to retort back at him as I stood there staring angrily at his smug face. Before he could say anything else, a thuggish looking guy about Mal's height but heavy-set with dark-colored hair appeared at our cell and looked to Mal and said gruffly, "Hey boss, Chris's back, and he and Chef are assembling everyone to the mess hall. I think it has something to do with last night's jailbreak on your floor."

As soon as the thuggish-looking guy had spoken, Mal didn't move from where we were standing, but he did turn his head in the guy's direction to acknowledge his presence as he spoke.

Mal chuckled as he removed his arm from the door post, and said, "This should be a meeting we'll never forget. Oh, and Pete, make sure you get the boys together for later. I have some important business I will need to attend later on today."

"Sure boss, I'll get right on it." Pete said as he turned around and left.

Mal turns back to me with that same smug grin and says, "Well?...Shall we?"

He attempted to offer me his arm, but I narrowed my eyes and walked around him and headed to the mess hall while he followed not far behind.

In the mess hall, Chris had Chef round up all the guys that got out of control on our floor. Apparently, according to Chris, the reason the parole officers were not available on our floor last night was that Chris had shamelessly invited almost of them to go to one of Chris's personal spas, which was why guard duty was so low. But that still didn't explain what happened to Mal's parole officer, or why he suddenly disappeared last night during his watch...Something didn't quite add up here, and I couldn't help but wanted to find out how and why. Even though somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't mess with this.

Chris then continued to go on about giving the delinquents on our floor their punishments, which was twenty-four hours of community service and washing all the facility's windows inside and out. Then he surprised me with his next statement.

"Unfortunately, due to all this chaos, and because of unknown and unidentified sources, "Chris states as he eyeballs me with a suspicious facial expression as he continues on, " I am left with no other choice but to place Roxanne in her own cell for her own safety and because of unknown call in complaint about unchaperoned teenagers sharing cells with the opposite sex."

He then points at me with an annoyed face and says, "Are you happy now, Roxanne?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just shrugged and thought to myself, "Thank God!".

Chris didn't say a whole lot after that, and so everyone was dismissed back to their breakfast and onto their first classes. Everything felt like it was going back to normal, or whatever that was anymore. I wasn't sure anymore at this point, my first couple days here have been insane, and nothing like what I experience at home or school. I mean yeah, there was always guys at my school that were perverted and liked to cut up and fight and stuff, but this was just crazy. I knew I just couldn't take this place lightly anymore, or it would be my undoing if I did. What was scary was that I kept having this feeling like I was being constantly watched, except more than usual, and it was unnerving. It felt like someone was following me, but I never saw anyone. No one looked out of place or suspicious to me. So I did my best to shrug it off as nothing. I was probably just being paranoid after last night's events.

By lunchtime, I still hadn't seen any sign of Mal since earlier, and don't get me wrong because I wasn't complaining, it was actually a relief not having him around to pester me with his smugness. It drove me crazy. After I had finished eating, I decided to take a walk around to kill time until next class, but just I had round a corner I found myself surrounded by Steve and his goons. I don't even know how I could have missed their loud voices or the stomping noises they were making. I must have been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize what was going on around me let alone what was in front of me now.

As soon as I collided with one of Steve's goons, and he looked up and said, "Hey Steve, lookie what I found?!"

He grabbed onto my arm tightly whereas I couldn't escape, and Steve turned into my direction to see what his goon was barking about.

"What?!.." He said with annoyance, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up light a Christmas tree, and he continued, " Well, look at this?!.."

I felt like I was going to be sick. There was way too many of them, and I didn't have my knife. Mal still had it, and it left me defenseless. I began to struggle to free myself, but the thug only tightens his grip on my forearm even more which was cutting into my circulation.

Steve lowers his face down to my eye level as he grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes as he says, "I think we have some unfinished business, missy."

I glared back at him, but I didn't have a thing to say because words couldn't describe just how foolish, and irresponsible I felt just now. I should have known better than this, especially after last night.

"Alright boys, I think we are due for some fun." Steve says with a creepy smile and then adds, "Make sure you keep a good hold on this one. She's feisty as hell."

The thug holding me against my will nodded with a toothy grin and they drug me off to a different part of the building where no one was around and broke into one of the empty classrooms that looked like it hasn't been used in awhile. They didn't even bother to close the door which surprised me because if I got loose I sure as hell would be making a run for it, but I had no such luck, the guy that held me in place was very reluctant to loosen his grip on me. I could feel myself beginning to panic again.

"This can't be happening!...Where's Duncan when I need him?!..Or even Mal, that asshole for the matter?!.." I silently panicked to myself as I started looking around for a means to escape this unlikely situation.

"Hey boss, are we all gonna get a turn?.." One of them asked Steve while he looked me over.

"Sure, why not?!..But I get first dibs." Steve said as he strolled up to me with greedy eyes and continued, "Don't think I forgot about our little time together the other day, Red."

I refused to let them see my fear, so I continued to glower at all of them as I held my head high. Steve stopped in front of me with that lustful grin never leaving his face, and without warning, he begins to tear off my jumpsuit. Ripping it from my body, I felt so violated as I wrung around and squirmed about trying desperately to free myself by to no avail. They all started to sneer and stretch their arms out to grope me, by then I started kicking whoever got close enough to my range.

Steve got pissed and raged, "You dimwit, grab her legs or she's gonna get away!"

Two other guys swooped in and grabbed a hold of my legs to prevent me from thrashing around any further. By then I knew I was done for, and Steve could tell he was winning, he was enjoying the fear that etched out on my face as I stared back at him with panic clearly visible for him to see. He chuckled as he said, "That's a good girl. In just a few minutes I'll give you something you'll like."

He then proceeds to run his hand up my skirt, running past my thighs in a slow motion to torture me, and then stop at my panty line. Just as he was about to remove them, I hear a group of voices heading our way. It was a large group of thuggish-looking guys. There was at least ten of them, and they all crowded around Steve and his goons as they all looked at one another. They were all carrying a weapon of sorts, from pipes, bats, knives, shivs, etc.

Steve stops what he's doing and looks up angrily when he saw them, and say, "Get lost or wait your turn!"

Then one of Steve's goons, the one called David I recognized said, "Hey, you're Mal's boys, what are you doing on our turf?!.."

By this time, Steve stood up when he comes to realize it as well. Suddenly the newcomers parted a path, and Mal stepped out of the crowd toting a long metal rusty pipe on one of his shoulders with the evilest smile I've ever seen, and it really, really, really disturbed me. I never saw Mal so scary in my life. I hate myself more than anything when I say this, but I could have never been more happier to see that jerk than right now.

Mal didn't stop his pace until he was face to face with Steve and with that same deadly tone he used on the guys on our floor last night, Mal said in a smooth quiet tone, "What'd ya doing with my girl, Steve? You got a death wish in mind because I'll be more than happy to grant it."

"What'd ya mean your girl?...She told me the other day, she wasn't." Steve remarked with an angry and confused look on his face.

Mal looked at Steve for a moment, and then laughed like a manic as he said, "She did, did she?!..Sounds like something my girl would say."

I blushed ten shades of red and looked down at the ground at my feet, and hope no one saw how embarrassed I felt right now. I never depended on anyone helping before, and this was no exception either. "Why was Mal even saying these things?...I know he doesn't like me?...What is he doing?...What is he thinking?!..."

Steve growled in frustration, he didn't like being made a fool of in front of his boys let alone Mal and his as well. He then decided to throw a punch in Mal's face, but Mal simply moved his head to the side and avoided it with an ominous smirk. That pissed Steve off, even more, so he attempted to land more blows towards Mal, most of them missed and the ones that didn't didn't seem to have much effect on Mal. By then Mal seemed bored, so he took the pipe he was carrying and with one swift blow, knocked Steve to the ground and strolled on up to him like this was a walk in the park for him, and begin to swing blow after blow with the metal pipe. I closed my eyes because it was so sickening to hear the sound the metal pipe made when it collided with Steve's flesh. Mal didn't stop either from the sound of it, he just kept right at it like it was a sport. Finally, the guys holding me against my will released me.

I looked all around me to see everyone fighting one another until the guy called Pete shouted, "Hey boss, Chef is coming. We gotta wrap this up."

Mal stopped and turned around, he was covered in blood. From his hair to his face, to his hands and all over his clothes and everywhere else. I looked down and see that Steve was no longer moving. Was he even alive?...I was scared of what I saw. This was Mal. Is this what Mal was trying to tell me the first day, I met him? Is this what he does every day? All those times I sat in class and wonder where he's at, was this it? Was he out nearly killing other guys every day? Did I sleep with this same guy twice on the same night? Why hasn't he ever tried to put his hands on me?

Then it hit me from earlier this morning...

That conversation we had...

....calmly I walked up to him just inches from his face as I replied, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Mal. You really don't want to push your luck with me, because I promise you, you don't want to be in the eye of this hurricane."...

...whisper in my ear in conceited tone, "On the contrary, Roxanne I think I do. Nothing would excite me more than to see that fiery little temper of yours spin out of control.".... 

I can't believe I had the guts to say that to him. I never realized just how dangerous this guy really is. I've been so naive and a fool.

My reverie didn't last long because everyone immediately stopped fighting and started exiting the door as quickly as possible. Mal yelled at me to move it, but I was frozen in place. All I could do was stare back at him like a deer caught in the headlights. I think I was afraid of him, and I just couldn't...I couldn't snap out of it.

Mal's Pov:

"Damn it! Why isn't she moving!? I don't have time for this shit!.." I curse to myself as I sped off in her direction as she just stands there like a frozen statue. Everyone was hauling ass and getting out of here before Chef catches any of us and spoils our fun. I quickly in one swift movement kneel down and grab Roxanne and throw her over my shoulder and run as I tell the boys to split and meet up with me later.

Roxanne digs her fingers into my back trying to hang on as I lunge down the corridors and out of sight. As soon as I could find a well-hidden spot, I drop her to the ground, but she grabs me and we end up crashing into the wall almost tripping over one another.

"Watch it!" I growled at her as she shrunk back away from me.

This is the first time I have ever seen her look at me that way. I smirk because it was kind of cute on her. Fear suited her. I stood there intrigued as I drink in her quivering figure.

"Did you?" She squeaked as she hesitated to ask me.

"Did I what?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I leaned on the wall to catch my breath.

"You know?...Did you kill him?...Steve?" She said nervously fidgeting with her hands.

I took a breath, and said, "I doubt it. That chump is too stupid to die."

I looked up at her for a minute and then I caught on and laughed. She thought I actually killed him, if I was going to kill him I would have done that my first year here.

"Mal..." She said studying me more closely.

"What?...What now?" I said growing annoyed with her questions. She was like a little kid pestering me at this point.

"You don't have to be an ass." She snapped back, as her temper returned from earlier this morning.

I smirked as I peered down at her, and she backed away slowly.

"M..Mal, y..you're covered in blood." She stammered as she found the wall glancing up at me.

"Yeah, so what?!" I said, liking where this was going as I licked my lips.

"S-Shouldn't we get out of here, before someone sees you like this?!" She mumbled nervously trying to push me away, but I wasn't gonna let her just yet.

"Why not?...The guys here have seen me look a lot worse than this." I grinned wickedly down at her.

"Damn it, Mal!...Stop it! If Chef or Chris find out what just happened and that we were involved, we both will be in serious trouble!" She said as she angrily looks up at me.

"I'm not worried about it, but you should be the one that's worried, not me." I replied with malice as my gaze locks onto her in a deadly stare.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She challenged as she pulled me by my collar closer to her face, and stared back with just as much intensity as my own stare.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten your punishment already, Roxanne?" I said with a smug grin not even trying to remove her from myself this time.

"Don't bullshit me, Mal! Not after what I just went through, plus last night's little fiasco!" She angrily hissed at me with those dangerous eyes of hers.

"Trust me, I'm not. I'll send for you when I'm ready." With that comment, I removed her hands from my collar and turned around to walked away.

"One more thing, Mal." She said.

I stop, but I don't turn around, "Yeah, what?"

"I'm not your girl!" She said defiantly as she walked passed me without another word with her head held high.

I chuckle to myself and continue down the hall to put my plans into action for later today.


	26. Mal vs Red: Battle of Willpower

Roxanne's Pov:

After Mal and I parted ways, I realized I just couldn't go to my next class, at least not without my orange jumper, which was now in pieces thanks to Steve and his goons. So I was left with no other option, but to go to front office and let Mrs. Woods know that I would need another one since mine was now ruined. I sighed wearily as I went over in my head what I was gonna tell her, I really dislike lying to people, but in this case I couldn't just tell her that I was almost gang-banged and that Mal beat the living-crap out of Steve over it either; so I was going to have to lie regardless. I watched and listened carefully to everything around me this time. I was gonna be more aware of my surroundings, and I was not gonna be a victim this time damn it. I picked up my pace as I made my way to the front of the building to Mrs. Woods office, but I still couldn't shake off this feeling that someone was watching and following me even though I kept checking over my shoulder every few minutes and saw no one.

Mal's Pov:

As soon as I, myself and Roxanne split, I immediately made my way back to my cell, and I had decided to have Pete continue to watch over Roxanne so I could put my later preparations into action. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right, I did need to get rid of the blood and remove these soiled clothes before I get caught, but it would have to wait for now. I had other loose ends to tie up first. Pete had not left yet, but I knew some of my other boys were around to watch out for her until Pete took over the watch. He approached me as I finally got around to removing the blood, I was changing in front of the dirty little wash-sink in my cell. He didn't say anything at first as I began to cup handfuls of water as I splashed them over my face and into my hair to remove what remained of our earlier little scuffle with Steve and his fools.

I growled out of frustration and impatience as I said, "I gave you an assignment, Pete. Why are you still here?"

Pete shuffled his feet as he hesitated but then spoke up.

"Not that it's any of my business Boss, but why do you want me to continue to tail your former cellmate?...Is she really your girl?...What's she got to do with anything?.." Pete asked with a slight nervousness in his demeanor as he looked on at me.

I paused for a moment as I sighed with irritation, then said, "Roxanne has been a thorn in my side since day one; I simply can't have her ruining all that I've worked so hard to achieve thus far and then making a fool out of me on top of it all as well. There's just too much riding on the line here. She's a lot more intelligent than what I gave her credit for, but regardless I have to keep her in toll. I will not have her further damage my reputation. This facility is...mine!"

I continue to explain my plans to Pete as I dry my face and hair while pointing out on a map I had stolen from Chris's office last year of the facility's layout as I go over it with him, "...And that's where you come in, I need you to escort her to this exact location. The door will be open, so there will be no need to stick around after that, I'll handle it from there."

I looked up from the map as I smirked, "Do you understand the plan now?"

With all seriousness, he nodded and said, "Yes."

"Good. That is all. You may now go, and continue to keep an eye out, and make sure she stays out of trouble this time. As much as I love a good beating, I have to stay under the radar for now." I state as I lounge on my bed.

"Yes, understood." He said as he turned around and left.

A few minutes after he left, I smirked because everything was falling into place. Only a few more pieces and the puzzle will be finished.

Roxanne's Pov:

I left the office with my new orange jumper and feeling a lot better after getting it over with. I think she bought the lie, or at least she didn't look skeptical about it. I told her that I couldn't find it and that it must have gotten lost in the wash, and because it never made it's way back to me. She told me not worry, it happens all the time and winked at me like the other day. I smiled and wave as I left after putting it on. It seems to fit a lot better than my last one, which was a relief considering how my last one seems to weigh me down.

The rest of the day just seemed like it flew by. I had sat with Duncan and told him all about last night's events, (minis both times that I slept near Mal, that was too embarrassing to go into), and I also decided not to mention the scene with Steve and his guys with Mal showing up etc. I liked Duncan as a friend, but there were some things that I just couldn't bring myself to talk about with him. Duncan had warned me about Mal and told me to stay clear of him because he was pure evil, and I was pretty sure that he wasn't far from the truth on that. After seeing what Mal did to Steve, I was still a little shook up from it. I couldn't get that look of pure bliss out of my head that emitted from his eyes as he continuously beat Steve like a pinata. It was terrifying. I did start to worry about what he was talking about when he said he was going to "punish me" later.

Just what did he mean by 'punish me?'...Was he going to beat me up too?...Should I not go through with it, and avoid him?...If I do decide to avoid him, how will I be able to pull that off?...I would still run into him eventually...I seem to run into him a lot lately...Well, regardless, I refuse to let him intimidate me, I will stand up to him and find a way to take him down or at least show him he doesn't scare him...

Luckily for me, I noticed in the things my mom left me, there was a pocket knife in one of the pockets of my jeans. I don't remember leaving any of my other pocket knives in them, but I guess I really got lucky or someone from home thought I would need it. Either way, it made me feel like I had some protection if not much, a little was better than none.

By the time, I made it back to my new cell which was very similar to the one I shared with Mal, only no Mal was there, I took off my jumpsuit and began to settle in. I put all my clothes up and noticed for the first time that my locker had a first-aid kit. I don't recall the one I shared in Mal's cell having one, so that was something nice to have. Sometime later as I was reading a book from home, one of the guys I remember seeing from Mal's group approached me and told me that Mal wanted to see me. I started to feel sick, but I swallowed and sucked it up because I wasn't gonna let Mal do that to me. Without questioning the guy, I followed him down the hallway, into the elevator and down several more hallways that didn't look familiar, and finally, we stopped in front of a door.

"This is it." He said as he watched me turn the doorknob and enter a room that looked like a hotel suite.

I closed the door and glanced around, there was a big four-poster king-sized bed with a giant vanity dresser with a wall-sized mirror. In one corner there was a small refrigerator, counter with a microwave, and over in front of the bed was also a huge wall-size flat screen tv mounted on the wall just left of the door that I just entered, and further to left was another door where light was leaking underneath the door. I figured that must be where Mal was, so I strolled on up to it and opened the door. What I saw inside was not what I had expected at all...

If anything I was beginning to feel very skeptical about this whole situation altogether, especially when that said room I walked into was a bathroom and that said person was lounging in a jacuzzi was sipping what looked like champagne from a wine glass.

Mal's Pov:

I look up from my reverie when I hear the sound of movement from the other room I then smiled as I see the doorknob turn and slowly come open, Roxanne steps inside as she closes the door back. She then looks at me with an inquisitive expression on her face as she draws closer to the jacuzzi. I can tell she was taking in the situation very carefully and was full of questions. I smirked when our eyes met.

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as she patiently asked, "Alright Mal, what the hell do you want?..."

I chuckled at her remark. She always did get straight to the point. I took another sip from my cup, as I idly laid it down on the edge of the jacuzzi, I then said with an even, but smooth remark, " I want a lot of things, Roxanne, but before we go into that, I'd like you to put that on," I indicated the bag on the counter near the sink," and join me first."

She raised an eyebrow at me as she left out a weary sigh, and said, "Fine."

She took the bag and looked inside and looked at me like I was crazy, and said, "I'm not wearing that!"

I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair and said, "You will unless you rather join me in your birthday suit."

She narrowed her eyes at me and growled as she huffed and said, "Fine, but I'm not changing in front of you.

I smile devilishly as I say, "I don't see why that's a problem since you had no problem taking your clothes off in front me before when he showered together your first night here."

Her eyes darkened at my comment as she glared at me, and said, "You know very well that I was pissed at Chef and only wanted to get the shower over with and get out, you pervert."

I chuckled and replied, "Stop stalling and get changed or would you like some help?"

She flushed and stammered, "No, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, thank you!"

She then stormed off around the corner where the towel closet stood by the toilet for some privacy.

Roxanne's Pov:

I can not believe this jerk, he actually thinks he can bully me into wearing this tiny skanky-looking red bikini. I was not happy with this at all, but I wasn't going to let him win either, so I put on the stupid thing. I felt so exposed, it covered so little and revealed so much. I neatly folded up my clothes and put them in a corner by the closet and stepped back around the corner to face Mal with what little dignity I had left.

Mal's Pov:

I waited patiently for her to change. Patience was something I gained over time, I knew when to go after something and when to pull back and wait, and this was one of those times where I would wait for it. After all, what was that catchphrase people always like to say, "All good things come to those that wait.."

And surely, enough she came around the corner striding like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. She looked like a storm about to brew over and it was the most fascinating thing I've seen all day. I knew without a doubt this was gonna be a night to remember. She stopped in front of the jacuzzi with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she held my stare head-on. That's what I liked about this one, any other girl or even guy for that matter wouldn't even have the balls or guts to look me in the eye like she does, and she does it fearlessly.

As I drink in the sight before me skimming over her curves, I noticed for the first time, unlike the last time I saw her with nothing on, that she had a tattoo. It was of a black and white lotus and it rested on her left hip. I raised an eyebrow, I never took her as one to have tattoos, which meant that she could withstand a lot of pain. I was impressed. She always seemed so innocent, like a good girl gone bad. I clearly underestimated her, and now I was becoming further intrigued.

"Well...What are you waiting for?...An invitation?.. Get in already." I said with a smirk as I watched her eyes flash with anger.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about first!...Otherwise, I'm not getting in there, Mal!.." She challenged as she placed her hands on her hips and stared me down.

"I will, but first I'd like you to take a seat." I said as I patted a spot close to me.

"And just why should I do that?!.." She demanded as she grabbed the sides of the jacuzzi with both hands, and leaned in to peer at me closer with a daring stare.

"Because my little hellcat, if you don't I will be forced to come and get you myself." I smiled wickedly as I continued, "Would you prefer it that way instead?.."

She flushed again as she glared at me with angry eyes and said, "Fine, but you better keep your hands off me. I'm not playing with you today, I won't hesitate to knock the shit out of you, Mal."

As she stepped into the bubbling water, I smile smugly as I reply, "Oh, believe me, Roxanne, you are in no position to be threatening me."

She sits down as further away from me as she can, and cocks an eyebrow as she says, "Oh really?!.."

Roxanne's Pov:

I finally decided to just get in the water and see where Mal was going with this. I dreaded every second of it, and nor did I like the way he was eyeballing my figure as I stepped into view. That look reminded me of earlier when Steve and his goons were about to molest me and do much worse. He was not only sizing me up, but undressing me with his eyes, and I didn't like it one bit.

Now he claims I should not be threatening him, just what is he hiding and why is he looking so confident about it?...

"You don't scare me, Mal." I said with a serious tone as my eyes locked onto his in a deadly staring match, neither of us daring to be the first to break eye contact with the other.

He then gave me that creepy grin of his and chuckled at my comment and said, "Oh but you should be."

I raised an eyebrow as he continued on, "You been a very bad girl, Roxanne. I tried to warn you since day one not to step over your boundaries with me, but you stubbornly continued to defy me either way. For that, and that little mishap with Steve, forging my name without my permission just to get even with me for that little nick I gave you on the neck not too long ago. Because of that, you have left me with no other choice, but to discipline you. Are you prepared to accept your punishment?.."

Is he for real?!..Is his ego that big?...I can't believe this guy...

"Now come here." He said as he patted his thigh as an indicator for me to sit there.

"I don't think so." I said as I refused to submit to that.

"Oh, but I do." He said as that scary grin from earlier when he beat the living hell of Steve surfaced as he continued, " You're gonna sit here, and you're gonna be my little servant girl for now on. You will do as I tell you to, Roxanne, because if you don't, I can promise you that I can make life very painful for you here."

"Exactly how?" I challenged crossing my arms over my chest.

Mal's Pov:

She was still defiant as ever, and I found it enticing, but I still haven't played my last card yet, and I know she's gonna be pissed at me when I do. I continued to muse over her stubborn desire to defy me even now when I had her at my mercy.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, that's why I giving you one more chance to come over here and sit." I said as I sipped my drink.

"Well..you can take it and shove it up your ass, because I'm not going to and I'm not ever going to sit in your lap, Mal! I refuse to let you think that you can treat me like that!.." She said as she got up and shook her angry little finger at me as she growled with fury.

I laughed as I reach for the manila folder and handed it to her and said with a sly grin, "Not even after looking at these, you won't consider it?"

She gave me a confused look as she accepted the folder with shaky hands opening it slowly, and I waited with anticipation as I watched the look on her face as she pulled out its contents. At first, she just looked at them with a blank expression, then unexpectedly she quickly closed in and marched up to me and slapped me with a force I didn't know she had.

"H..How dare you?!...How dare you take naked pictures of me, Mal?!...I thought you were better than that!?..Y-You!...You asshole, you!.." She screamed at me with those eyes so full of hate and fury clutching the photos.

I was stunned at first because she struck me, but then I just threw back my head and laughed. This was something I should have expected of her. She wasn't the type to be easily intimidated. She immediately tore up the pictures into pieces and threw them at me.

I smiled wickedly again as I pull her down into my lap as she angrily glares at me trying to push me away, but I didn't let up. I lean in and say, "I particularly love that last one with that little seductive pose where you were running your fingers through your hair. I'll have to give credit to the photographer later."

She flushed furiously at me and attempted to slap me once again, but I caught both of her hands and prevented her from doing such, which cause her to struggle more and when she discovered that I wasn't going to let go, she stopped for the time being. But that look she gave me never left her eyes as she stared up at me angrily. I chuckled at her futile attempts.

"You're disgusting Mal!...I can't believe you!...Why are you doing this?!" She replied quivering with anger.

"What do you mean "why"? Don't you remember what I told you in the elevator the other day?" I said as I let go of her hands and drew an arm around her waist and used the other to take a grape out of the fruit bowl and pop it in my mouth.

I watched as it dawned on her what I had said the other day, and her eyes flashed with fury as she said, "You don't own me, Mal! Don't you ever try to put your hands on me, because I will fuck your world up, so help me! "

I finished chewing the grape and grabbed her chin so that our eyes met just inches away and in a serious tone I said, "I'll do what I want with you now, and I will come for you when I want you. You will do as I tell you unless you rather have me make more copies of the negatives from those pictures and hand them out to Steve and his fools. I'm sure they'd love to jerk themselves off to that."

I saw her eyes darken as she said, "I'll kill you Mal if you let those pictures leak out!...And what do you mean negatives?!...There are more of them?!.."

I laugh as she swats my hand away from her face as I say, " Of course there are more, I had Trent tail you while you showered in the nurse's bathroom. Don't think I didn't figure it out when you weren't showering with me anymore. I'm very observant of those around me, and especially you."

She glared at me with such intense hate practically oozing from her body, as I continued on, "You will be a good girl and do as you're told unless you want everyone to know about them. I could be good to you Roxanne, all you have to do is what you are told to, and no one will get hurt. I'd rather not have to mar that pretty little face of yours. I do like looking at it."

She growled at me as I smirked and drew her closer to me as I leaned into her, with our lips just inches away, I said, "Just submit. I might decide to go easy on you if you do. Besides if you don't, who will protect you when Steve gets out of the hospital, and not just him, but what about from all the other delinquents here. Face it, you need me, my little hellcat."

She continued to stare at me with intense hate that gave her a glow that was radiating from her body as she sat stiffly on my lap.

I snort and say, "Just agree to it unless you really want every guy in this facility lining up at your cell door waiting to have a go at you. I can guarantee that no one will touch you...well except me because you will belong to me...And everyone knows what's mine, is off limits unless they have a death wish in mind."

I could see fear welling up in her aside from her silent anger that she held towards me.

"Well, what is your answer, Roxanne?" I asked as I offered her something to drink, but she pushed the glass aside.

"What will you do if I refuse?" She asked without blinking.

I stopped and thought on it for a moment and then said, "I would still punish you regardless of your choice, but you would be on your own and you will have no one to look out for you, at least not the way I will."

"Why do you care?" She asked trying to shuffle away from me, but I didn't let up.

"I don't. I only go after what I what, and I don't stop until I get it." I said with a sly grin as I concluded. "Got it?"

She left out a weary sigh and I could tell I was wearing her down.

Roxanne's Pov:

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I just didn't see any other way around it, so I let out a long sigh and begrudgingly say, "Fine. You win Mal. I'll do it."

He then looks at me with this smile that reminds me of the Cheshire cat and says, "Good. You are smarter than you look. Now for your first task, you will kiss me."

I was caught completely by surprise, Mal never struck me as the type to ask something like that, so I blinked and said, "Wait...What?.."

Mal twisted his lips into a smirk and smiled at my confusion as he said, "You heard me. Press your lips against mine. If you do, I'll consider making your punishment less miserable for you. You may even enjoy it."

I turned red as a beet and shook my head vigorously at his comment and in an embarrassed tone I said, "No!...Just no!...I can't!"

He looked at me look me as his smile widen and said, "Are you disobeying me already, Red?...Why can't you?"

I started blubbering like a fool as I tried to look away as I said, "I...I...I have never been kissed before, okay! Are you happy now?!"

His eyes glinted with mirth as he said, "You haven't been kissed before?...As hot as you are?!..And you expect me to believe that?"

If my face could get any redder, I thought I would die. I can't believe I was having this conversation with Mal of all people.

He continued to smirk at me, enjoying my embarrassing dilemma as he took hold of my chin attempting to bring my lips closer to his as he said, "This will be a good lesson for you then won't it?"

I flinched at his touch and pulled back out of reflex and stammered, "No Mal, please I don't want you to be the one that I give my first kiss to, it's not fair."

He laughed at my expense and then said, "Then we'll just try something else. I can tell you're a virgin, Red. No one's ever touched you before. I could tell just from your reactions and the way you struggle to avoid getting too close to me or any of the other guys that I've seen you interact with here. It's cute. I've got an idea, let's try this.."

He leered at me with this look of lust in his eyes as he took hold of one of my hands. I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened on my wrist further.

"Tell me, Roxanne do you like this?...How does this make you feel?.." He said in a husky voice barely above a whisper as he took my hand and started to slowly run it down his abs as I struggled in vain to free my hand from his.

I blushed even more as I tried to look away from feeling so embarrassed. "Why is he doing this to me?...I can't get my hand free..." I gasped as I continue to struggle, but it was no good, he wasn't letting up.

"Mal, please! Stop!...I don't want to do this!" I stammered and begged as he continued to pull my hand just above his waistline, and still, he pulled it further down to where I brushed his manhood, by then I balled my seized hand into a fist.

I shrieked for him to stop as I slapped him as hard as I could with my free hand. He instantly stopped and looked at me in surprise which immediately turned to anger as he grabbed my hand that offended him and said in a quiet but dangerous tone, "I've had no intentions of harming you Roxanne, but if you ever do that again, I will hurt you in other ways that are not considered physical. You should feel lucky that I like you that much. If you were any other girl or guy for that matter I would have already beat them to a bloody pulp by now."

Mal's Pov:

I could tell breaking her was going to be quite a task for me, I didn't realize just how spirited she could be if threatened.

I could tell she was angry at me from my last statement, so I picked up a piece of fruit up off of the glass bowl and was about to feed it to her when she pulled out a knife to my throat as she spoke in a dark and dangerous tone, "Maybe, but I am an American girl and I do know how to catch, gut, and fillet a fish, I seriously doubt you wanna piss me off any further Mal!'

Under any other circumstances, I would have been outraged, but this was Roxanne and it was adorable watching her threaten me with a knife. I snorted and laughed after I got over the initial shock of her forward little attack.

"Haven't you already tried this before Roxanne?...I feel like this is deja vu. You don't really think you can actually hurt me with that do you?..Especially after seeing what I did to Steve.." I said slyly as I easily plucked the knife from her hand and flung it behind me as it struck the wall.

"By the way, where were you hiding that?...I would have noticed it earlier now that I think about it." I asked out of pure curiosity as I tilt my head to the side.

She angrily glared at me with a flushed face and said, "Where do you think I hid it, Mal?!

I thought for a minute and then it hit me. Oh, she's a naughty one. I would never have thought she'd be that clever. She had already planned this before she even came in here. I'm impressed once again.

I smiled wickedly as she gets up to escape but trips at the edge of the jacuzzi and there I pounce on her and press my face very close to hers as I pin her in and say with a devious tone, "You mean to tell me that you hid that pocket knife inside of you down there?.."

She flushed as she angrily retorted, "What do you think?!.."

She was trying to remove me from her, but I wasn't going anywhere. Her little attempt to outwit me intrigued me, and I wanted more of it.

She struggled some more and demanded I get off of her, but I refused as I smirked down at her and say, "I think I'm gonna start that little punishment now, Roxanne. You've been very naughty lately and it's time I taught you a lesson."

She shrunk back at my words as her lips formed the word "No" and I chuckled as I reach down and grabbed both of her hands with one of mine and then with my free hand I hook my fingers into her bottom bikini line and slowly pulled it down. Just as I was getting somewhere, I could hear Chris and Chef's loud booming voices coming into the other room. "Well, shit!" I thought as I panicked. I grabbed Roxanne by the waist and rush her to the towel closet and practically land on top of her into the wall as we barely made it inside by the skin of our teeth as they both enter the bathroom.


	27. Don't Make a Sound

Roxanne's Pov:

I was so shaken and overwhelmed by Mal's rash act of lust for me that I froze in terror until I heard Chris and Chef's voices entering the other room, and from what I could hear they were coming towards us. I wanted so desperately to scream for help, but at the same time, I was too embarrassed to be seen in my current predicament, so no words or even a sound passed my lips.

At the sound of them coming our way, Mal wasted no time in snatching me up and practically throwing me and himself into what looked like a towel closet. He didn't close it all the way, he left it opened just enough so he could peek out and watched them around the corner. He held me in place as he stood over me against the wall where I could not escape with one hand over my mouth so I couldn't make a sound, and the other pressing me further into him and the wall. Did he do it on purpose or just out of reflex due to the sudden invasion by Chris and Chef sudden appearance, I wasn't sure, but it let me feeling awkward and slightly smothered with his abs and his entire body pressed hard up against mine. I was starting to feel light-headed from being this up close, and the only thing I could hang on to so I didn't fall was his chest and I felt myself flush at how ripped he was. He looked so scrawny in his clothes, but with nothing on aside from a pair of swimming trunks, he was amazing to look at and touch, but I refused to let myself fall into that temptation no matter how hot he was. This just wasn't right. And it was Mal. I was scared before, but now I was feeling terrified by his manliness because I found it overwhelming, and I refused to let myself believe that I was starting to find him attractive. I had to get out of here, and away from him if not soon enough, I was certain that I was going to freak out.

Mal finally lets go of me and put his back to me as he continued to watch as Chris and Chef came strolling into the bathroom and hopped into the jacuzzi talking about how their day went. I peered timidly over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Hey!" Chef said as he lowered himself into the jacuzzi as he addressed Chris, "If I didn't know any better. I'm pretty sure it was Mal that messed that Steve kid up. That poor kid will be lucky if he's not in a coma by tomorrow...And if it was Mal...That kid ain't right!"

"You're probably right on the money there, Chef." Chris replied as he sat down and sipped some champagne. "I wouldn't put it past him. That boy is disturbed."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chris spoke up again.

"Hey, you wanna make a wager?" Chris said smugly twirling his cup around.

"What kind of wager?...Do I look like a bookie to you?.." Chef remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. One that involves a certain redhead and our chaotic little fiend.." Chris drawled on leaving that sentence wide open. "Ya know where I'm going with this, don't cha?.."

"What?!.." Chef said as he scratched his head and continued, "What are you trying to say?...You don't think Mal is actually interested in girls now do you?...That crazy kid is only been interested in maiming other kids and tearing up half the facility. Not to mention last week he set one of the parole officer's' car on fire."

Chris choked on his drink and said, "What?!...That was him?!..Why didn't you fill me in on that?!.."

"The boy is more trouble than what he's worth, trust me." Chef said in a serious tone as he shook his head.

"Well, you still interested in the wager?" Chris asked, practically oozing with giddiness.

"Sure why not, what is it?" Chef said with a sigh.

"I bet Mal has got the hots for that Roxanne chick. I mean come on, he's been in a lot less trouble since she's arrived, and if anything I heard he's been taking care to keep the other guys off her. Remember last night's little crisis?"

It was Chef's turn to choke on his drink, as he laughed then coughed and said, "I don't know man, I doubt it, but if he did take an interest in her, I can promise you it would be for something else. You know he's Mike's little demon that has a heart that bleeds blacker than that nasty coffee we used to serve on Total Drama Island."

After that last thing Chef said about Mal being Mike's demon, I was completely lost. I had no idea what he meant by that because I never really watched the show much, to be honest, so I never got a good look at what Mal was really like, not up until now.

Suddenly Mal turned around to face me, and in a taunting manner he said, "Looks like we'll be here a while, Red."

I backed away from him until my back hit the wall, he just smiled wickedly. I shuddered. This was the last place I wanted to be, and that was trapped in a towel closet with Mal with barely anything on to shield myself from him. He drew himself closer as he snaked his way towards me again and trapping me in the corner of the closet. I did my best to put on my bravest front, and not let him see my fear. I had a terrible feeling he could sense it like a wild animal on the hunt, preying on their victims.

He chuckled quietly as he made his next comment, "Well, I guess we'll finish where we left off then, won't we?.."

I started to tremble violently as I closed my eyes tight and shook my head "no" wildly as I fearfully whispered, "P-Please. No, don't Mal. I'll scream if you do..."

"Scream if you like, but I'm sure it'll look more awkward for you than me, if they found us like this, especially with what I'm planning to do with you now.." He drawled in that devious smirk of his that was beginning to terrify me beyond words.

I gasped as I tried desperately to pry him off me, but he was too strong, and what was worse I could feel him getting stiff down there. He becoming aroused by my fear, and it was like he was inhaling it like a drug.

He brought his lips just inches from my cheek as he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Roxanne, I won't take your virginity in here. This is just not fitting for it, but I will give you a taste of what's to come when I do."

I started to tremble even more by those words he hissed into my ear as I looked fearfully up into his face and begged him not to, but he just looked down into my eyes with this smile that terrified me to my very bones.

He slowly lowered himself to my waistline, and began to pull the bottom of my bikini off even though I tried to fight and prevent him from doing it, but he just snickered as he removed it and pulled me by my waist close his face as he looked up at me.

"You might want to hold on to something Red because I'm about to make a meal of out you." He whispered up to me with this devilish grin.

My eyes widen in fear as I started to protest and push him away, but it did no good he wasn't going anywhere, and I then knew that this was going to be a long night until Chris and Chef left. Without any further warning, Mal parted my legs and I could feel him down there using his mouth as he tongued my most sensitive area. I could feel him like he was swabbing all around down there with his tongue, and it was making me thrash around uncontrollably. I felt like I was going mad, it felt so good but wrong at the same time. I grabbed his head with my fingers tangled in his hair with one hand and placed the other against the wall as I tried to hang on. What was this feeling?...I feel so strange...It was maddening...I have to pry him off of me...I can't deal with this much longer...My legs are shaking and I think I'm going to fall...

"Mal, please stop..I think I'm gonna crash, I can't take much more of this, please stop!" I begged as I tried to stop a moan from slipping passed my lips.

He paused for a moment and then suddenly got up as he pulled me into his arms, he pressed me further into the wall as he started kissing my collarbone softly up my neck to my cheek and back down my neck again. I continued to struggle as I shuddered from these new feelings and sensations that Mal was awakening in me. I wanted nothing more than for him to stop, but at the same time I hated myself for admitting this, but I was starting to feel good, really good like when you have your first cup of wine. My body felt tingly like it was on fire and instead of putting it out, Mal was making it burn hotter. I had to bite back the strange sounds that could only be described as moans that kept trying to escape out of my mouth. I was panting and as I still tried to free myself. I could feel that he was still wet from being in the jacuzzi when I repeatedly tried to push him back with my palms pressed firmly into his chest. He was not backing down regardless of how hard I tried to fight him off and what he was doing to me. I could feel myself becoming drained from my efforts to escape. It was like he was a leech and he was sucking all my energy from me. A wave dizziness began to take root, and I could feel myself swaying and losing my footing, but he held me in place as he heavily breathes into the side of my face as I refused to let him kiss me.

He took hold of my chin and made me look into his hungry eyes as he said in a rough whisper, "You taste like honey...So sweet..."

I could feel him as his hands traveled all over my skin, all over my back to my sides and everywhere else. It felt like someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water over me. It took my breath away, and I could barely breathe.

After a while, I could hear Chris and Chef leaving, which I was so thankful for. As soon as they left both rooms, I reached up with what strength I had left and slapped Mal as hard as I could, which startled him. He instantly stopped and looked lost and confused for a minute which gave me the perfect timing to grab a towel to cover myself and get out.

Frantically I grabbed my clothes and was about to run when Mal seized my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with annoyance clearly dripping from his tongue.

"Please, Mal..." I said with panic rising in my throat. "Isn't this enough?...Please let me go."

He pulled me closer as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and said, "It's enough when I say it is."

He paused for a moment like he was lost in thought as he bore his stare into me, and then said, "It is late. I'll take you back to your cell, but we're not done here. We're far from done here."

He let go of me and told me to get dressed. I quickly did just that as soon as he turned around as he dressed heatedly. He didn't say much to me after that, and it made the silence all the more uncomfortable on our way down the halls and up the elevator. His silence left me feeling worried like he was going to do something much worse. I began to regret slapping him now, but I didn't know any other way of getting him off me. He didn't say a word to me until we reached my cell as he unlocked the door since they lock automatically at night on their own.

As I walked inside and put my wet things into the sink to dry, he spoke from outside the cell door and said, "Just remember what I say. You are mine now, but you are still free to go where you please. I'll come for you when I wish it."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him not after what he did, but then I realized it angered me that he was doing this me, so I looked up at him with the most hatred I could muster as I hissed back at him, " Go to hell, Mal! Just leave me alone! You've done enough..."

He looked taken back by my response but then laughed as he smirked, "Sweet dreams my defiant little wildcat."


	28. Don't Fall a Sleep

Roxanne's Pov:

I was so happy I could finally take my shower, the hot water felt amazing and it was all I could think about at the moment, at least until I was startled by a pair of hands reaching up behind me that began to grope me. I started hyperventilating when I heard "his laugh" and felt his breath on my cheek. I didn't realize until that point that my eyes were closed tight because when I opened them, I wasn't in the nurse's bathroom anymore. I was in the public/shared one, and Mal was there looking down on me while he was holding me against my will with that creepy grin of his that scares the hell out of me. I could feel his bare skin against mine as he pressed himself against me, he had no intentions of letting me. What was even worse still I could see all the guys from the third floor there in the nude as well. They were lapping up thirstily with their eyes the whole scene as the slowly crept towards us. Taunting, making cat-calls and jeering at us. I was so terrified as I struggled with all my might to break free, but Mal was not letting up. I felt like I was drowning because everything was in slow motion, and when the first guy got close enough to touch me, I screamed...

I woke up panting and covered in sweat, I grabbed my pillow and hugged it as I took a minute to calm down and catch my breath. It was just a nightmare. That's all it was. After what Mal did to me earlier tonight, I was in shock and on edge, and his threat to finish where he left off had left me a nervous wreck. I was also so anger at not just him, but also myself for not being able to pull through sooner and stop him. I felt so used and ashamed, and I hated it.

It was then that I was pulled out of my safe little haven when I heard footsteps coming towards my cell. I felt the fear from earlier swirling around in my stomach as I quickly laid back down and hid underneath the covers, and waited for whoever it was to leave, but they didn't. Instead, I quivered in terror when I heard my cell door being unlocked, and then being closed and relocked. I felt them stop as they were looking around to take in their surroundings, they walked up to my table and placed something on it, and then I heard them take short strides towards me like they were taking their time, dragging it out. I did my best stay still and keep my breathing normal, but it was hard and I was starting to freak out. When they finally reach my bed, I could see now who it was from underneath the covers, as they reached down to pull my covers away with one yank. I immediately shot up and started crawling away on my bottom backward til I collided with the wall. I grabbed my pillow out of fear, and he smirked as he sat down on the bed looking at me without blinking in the dim light that shone from the security lights that came from the hallways.

"I trust that you slept well, Roxanne." He said in a quiet voice as he continues to bore his eyes into me with his fixed stare.

I was so scared at first that no words came out of my mouth when I attempted to move them to speak. Mal watched my reaction and chuckled at my response.

I finally choked out in a small voice, "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this? Wasn't earlier enough?"

Mal grinned wickedly as he crawled towards me until he was mere inches from my face, he peered down into my wide frightened eyes as he said, "You really didn't think I was finished with you, now did you?"

I gasped at his reply. I could feel my whole body start to tremble with fear, I didn't like where this was going.

He continued to smirk at me and in a taunting manner as though he was speaking to a small child he said, "Oh, Roxanne...How naive and gullible you are. You don't honestly think that was it, did you?"

He said all that while caressing my face with his stitched up hand, I shrunk away from his touch and he laughed. It was then in that moment that I knew I couldn't let him try to take me again, because I knew this time he wasn't going to stop. I was going to will myself to fight back this time, and not be a victim. I immediately threw my pillow into Mal's face to shove him aside as I jumped up out of the bed to escape, but he wasn't far behind me as he took his time preying on me.

"Where are you going, Roxanne? There is no escape this time, I made sure of it." He said as he drew closer.

I continued to back away from Mal until I backed into the table that was in the center of the room, and walked around it never taking my eyes off of him the entire time. I decided to put it between us as some space for now until I could think of a better plan. I had to get out of here and fast.

Mal continued to taunt me as he said, " To show you how much I like you, Red. I brought you a present. It's in the bag."

I carefully looked over at the brown-paper bag that was on the table, it didn't look like there was much in it, but I didn't take the chance to look inside either. I really didn't want to know what was in that bag, knowing Mal it wasn't anything good.

"What?..." He probed, trying to distract me. "You're not curious?! You don't even want to look?"

I put my game face on and firmly said, "No, but it's from you I think I have an idea of what's in there."

"Oh?" He inquired as he raised an eyebrow while lazily leaning over the opposite side of the table as he continued,"You do, do you?! Then tell me my pretty little doll, what's in it?"

I growled because I was getting tired of the "pet names" he was giving me.

"As far as I'm concerned it's probably something dirty. I wouldn't put it passed you." I said as I practically barked at him from the other side of the table.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But regardless of what it is, you'll find out soon enough." He said with a cocky grin.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as I say with as much determination I can muster, " Mal, I am not doing anything with you tonight, so just take your stupid bag, and get out. Just leave me alone already."

Mal looks at me for a moment like he couldn't believe I had the gall to say that to him. I crossed my arms over my chest as I angrily glared back at him, but then I start to wish I had slept in something else aside from a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I see I need to discipline you more, Red. You already going against my rules that I just laid out. What a bad little girl you are?!..." Mal drawled as he started to walk around the table towards me and I going the opposite direction to avoid coming into contact with him.

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously as his never left mine.

"I don't think so." I retorted back at him.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Red. We've already had this discussion before, if I want you, I'll come get you. You're fortunate that I'm so patient with you. The other little servant girls I've had in the past were not, I couldn't stand their crying and sniveling. Always begging me to stop, and trying to plead and bribe me to let them go." Mal said with annoyance as he continued, " But you...Oh, no you...You just had to be different, didn't you?!...And that's why I keep you. I like that fire in your eyes when you pissed off, and I liked it even more when you dare to challenge me when you should've just been a good girl and done as you were told. Yes, I'm keeping you just because of that. I will break you, Roxanne. Mark my words."

I snorted at him as we continued to circle the table as I said, "Is that all there is to it, Mal?... I figured you'd have some other sick and twisted reason behind it."

H smiled wickedly at my comment as he smugly replied, "Oh...There is, but I'm not telling you that just yet. But if you beg, I might consider it."

"Over. My. Dead. Body. " I said as I narrowed my eyes at him again with irritation as I continued, "I will never beg you for anything, Mal!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?!..." He laughed.

By then I was getting tired of this game of his, it was then that I spied the keys I remember seeing him use on the table, and they were just mere inches from my hands. I had to act fast, so I picked up a book I had been reading earlier that day and threw it as hard as I could at Mal's face, and quickly snatched up the keys and ran to the cell door and prayed I could find the right key in time to unlock it before he caught me. I heard Mal groan and then the book hit the floor within seconds later.

I stole a glance over my shoulder when Mal laughed and said, "Come on, Red. That door is locked, why even bother?"

Mal laughed, he didn't catch on yet, but he soon did within seconds.

"Roxanne!...What are you doing?!..Give me those keys now!" I heard him shout at me with rage when he discovered what I was doing.

Within that moment, as he was charging towards me as I began to panic, I found the right key and quickly jammed it into the lock and unlocked the door. I quickly slammed it shut and locked it back while just barely moving out of reach of Mal's fingers as they hungrily snatch at the air where I was just seconds ago.

I backed away from my cell door as Mal leaned in holding onto a pair bars and glaring furiously back at me. I clutched the keys firmly to my chest as I stared back away in terror, I knew I screwed up, but I didn't plan on letting him deflower me tonight if it kills me, or any night for that matter. With that thought in mind, I got some of my mojo back.

I walked back up to the cell and smugly said, "It looks like it just you and your hand tonight because I'm not giving it up for some creep like you."

Mal's eyes darken as he dangerously spoke in a low tone, "Roxanne, you better not make me wait until dawn because if you do I can't promise you that I won't kill you."

"You're not in a position to be making any threats towards me, Mal." I said with the same dangerously tone of voice.

"You know, I was gonna go easy on you tonight, and even make it enjoyable for you, but now you gone and messed that up." He said with a smirk, but that dangerously look never left his eyes as he spoke.

"No, I don't know, Mal...And there is nothing enjoyable about you forcing yourself onto me." I said with disgust as I tighten my grip on the keys. "I hate you!...You're disgusting and sadistic and...selfish...and overconfident and...you're..."

"Shut up!...And open this damn door now!" He roared at me through the cell door bars.

"No!...You open it yourself you arrogant pig!" I shouted back at him, letting my temper cloud my judgment as I threw the keys as hard as I could in his stupid face.

When I saw them fly through the air and hit his face, I then knew I really, really, really screwed up right then. Shit!...As soon as they hit the floor, and he scooped them up like it was an everyday thing for him, he looked up at me with his darkest grin I've seen yet, even worse when he beat Steve and worse than the time in the towel closet. He saw my eyes widen in fear because he knew that I knew I had messed up. I froze for only a moment, and I then turn to run like my life depended on it.

"That's right, you better run, because when I catch you, it's all over. I won't be going easy on you anymore, Roxanne!" He shouted to me as he let himself out.

I didn't stop running as I began to panic as I desperately tried opening the cell doors down the hallway. Most of them were locked tight, and I was having no luck with them. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to the elevator in time, so I had to find a place to hide and possibly a weapon to save my ass. I was running out of time.

Mal's Pov:

I can't believe that little hellcat of mine tricked me. I pulled the key from the locked and place them back into my pocket as I began to stroll down the hall. I was foaming mad, and I knew when I found her I was not gonna show her any mercy when I took her back to that cell. I smiled wickedly to myself over the ideas that came to mind when I finally get my hands on her. She'd be mine for sure before this night was over.

It wasn't even a few minutes and I heard a crash on one of the other halls on this floor. I smiled because I knew where she was now, or about the location she was.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was terrified, this was almost like that night Mal was protecting me from the guys on his floor, but now it was the other way around. I fell down and laid there for a minute holding my breath and the scream that I couldn't allow to escape my lips as I let the pain subside so I could get back up and run, but then I discovered I couldn't. I was so rash, I didn't even look where I was going, and screwed up again. Damn it!... I had been so stupid as I had tried to escape and only landed myself into further trouble. I pulled myself up using one of the cell doors and did my best to hobble my way to try and find an unlocked cell, but to no luck. Finally, as I fell back down and dragged myself to the nearest cell, and by some good fortune, it wasn't locked. I quickly crawled inside and began frantically looking for a weapon, but found none, not until I had an idea.

By then I could hear an eerie whistling drawing closer towards my direction, and then it stopped. Mal was coming.

Mal's Pov:

When I came down the hallway where I heard the crash, I didn't see anything at first but the further I walked I could see a small smeared puddle of blood. I knew without a doubt she had gone and done hurt herself trying to get away from me. Foolish girl...She'll never learn... I smirked as I quietly found where the blood trail had stopped. I walked into the cell as quietly as possible as I surveyed the room and then I saw it as the puddle of blood shone in the dim lights. I made my way carefully towards it as it disappeared around a set of lockers.

Roxanne's Pov:

I think I was beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy, it was like everything was starting to get blurry as well. My head was swimming, but I couldn't let myself worry about it right now, I had to focus everything on taking out Mal before he took me out. I focused on my breathing and listened for anything that sounded out of place, and before I knew I could just barely make a soft-sounding footstep drawing closer to me. It was just outside of the cell now, but then suddenly it stopped. I closed my eyes as I steadied myself and waited as my heart raced inside of my head, it was the only sound I could hear at the moment until I opened my eyes and a face appeared before mine.

"I found you, Red." Mal whispered with a wide smirk on his face.

I was instantly freaked out by his face suddenly appearing before mine and, so I hit him as hard as I could in my feeble state, which sent him flying back a few feet. I lost all the strength I had left and felt myself sliding down the sides of the lockers and onto the floor where I sat clinging to a bed board I had pulled out from under a bed as my choice weapon, and onto the lockers for support. I watched in dread as Mal quickly got up cussing and swearing terrible things to me as he speedily drew near me a second time. He crouched down low right in front me to where we were both at eye level and took a good look at me for a moment.

"How?...How did you find me?" I croaked out as I nervously looked back at him.

He pointed at my trail of blood, and said, "You made me search for you, and I'm not happy about it. If you ever do something like what you did tonight again, Roxanne, and I'll.."

I cut him off as I began to blindly swing at him with my board, but missed as he cursed and took it from me, which made me lose what little balance I had as I fall on top of him.

He scowled as he said, "Damn it, Roxanne!..Where the hell did you even get this?"

"Why should it even matter to you?...You only came after me because you wanted to ravish me." I retorted with drained energy as I could feel myself slowing down.

I blushed as I pulled myself away from him and backed away towards to the locker as my anchor of support as he continued, "What if I did?...You belong to me, and if I recall I have every right to have my way with you if I want to. You Miss Wild Thing, said you would do it, remember?"

I glared angrily at him as I clung to the locker as my pillar of support, and it was by that time he stopped talking and began to study me, and so I frowned and said, "What?!.."

"What the hell happened to your leg?..No your foot?.." He demanded as he pulled me by my shoulders to look me in the eye.

I cringed as I tried to shake him off me, as I stared helplessly up at him and replied, "I ran and I-I didn't look where I was going. I stepped into some glass, and fell there!... Are you happy?!.."

"You little fool?!..Do you realize how much blood you've lost?" He said for the first time with alarm in his voice.

"I wouldn't be running in the first place, and cut myself if you had not come to my room and started harassing me this late!" I retorted back in anger.

"If you had been good, and done as you were told, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" He barked back at me, still holding me in place.

I gave him the finger and stuck out my tongue.

He growled at me and then sighed out annoyance as he drew closer to me and said, "Just put your arms around me, so we can go."

I blushed and pushed him back, and said, "N-No!"

He glared down at me and without warning scooped me up in his arms as he said, "We don't have time for this, damn it!"

"W...What are you doing?!..Put me down!" I shrieked as I clung to him as my head began to spin from the sudden movement as he stood up quickly.

"Just shut up, and do what I tell you this time!" He said with a stern look in his eyes as he headed out the cell and down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?..." I asked as I nervously looked at him. Being this close up made my stomach feel strange.

"Where do you think?...To the infirmary." He snapped as he began to lose his patience.

I didn't say anything much after that. It was just too awkward.

Mal's Pov:

What the hell am I going to do with her?...I can't even get her to shut up for five minutes...She's already lost a lot of blood in the hallway before I even found her, and that puddle near when I did see her was not a good sign...I don't even know why I'm doing this...If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't even be bothered with them... So why her?...That damn therapist Mike insists that I should see had better have some damn good answers for this shit...I'm getting soft, and I don't like it...

I speed off down the hallways as quick as my legs would take me as I carried Roxanne to the elevator just around the corner. Out of the corner of my eye, she kept giving me these strange looks and when our eyes met, she would quickly avert hers the other way, as she dug her fingers into my shirt to hold on like her life depended on it. She pressed her face into my neck and I felt myself turning red for the first time, and it was an unnerving feeling.

What the hell was going on with me?...I don't get flushed from girls looking at me...On one hand, I was pissed at her, and on the other hand, I was feeling something else I couldn't describe...Maybe responsibility...I had to get this figured out and soon...

I'm almost at the elevator, I can see it coming in view now, as I adjust my grip because I can feel her slipping. I turn to look at her to see how she's doing, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Shit!...

"Damn it, Roxanne! Don't you go to sleep on me, you hear me?!" I said raising my voice louder than I probably should have.

She flinched at my sudden outburst and looked hazily at me and said my name in a small and confused voice.

I arrived at the elevator and told her to press the button since she had free hands unlike me at the current moment. As soon as she did, I quickly stepped inside and had her press the buttons to get us to the first floor, so I could take her to the infirmary as quickly as possible while the whole time I tried to keep her awake.

Five minutes later...

Don't ask me how I managed to hold Roxanne and unlock the infirmary at the same time, it wasn't easy, trust me. As soon as I got the door open, I kicked it the rest of the way open and put her on one of the patient beds, and closed and locked the door back. I started looking for the things I was gonna need to stop the bleeding and remove the glass, I did all this in a mad rush as she sat there looking dazed and confused.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was feeling weaker by the minute, but I refused to pass out if it killed me as I watched Mal run from one side of the room to the next like he was in some kind of panic. I grabbed my head because the room started spinning around and before I knew it I fell back onto the pillow and laid there with clenched teeth doing my best to fight it, and excruciating pain that was throbbing in my foot.

Mal came back to me as he sat down on the side of my bed, and I couldn't help but panic, so I tried to scoot away from him, but he just glared at me and said, "We don't have time for that right now, Roxanne."

I held my hands up to my chest and looked worriedly up at him from where I laid and asked in a small voice, "W-What are you going to do to me?"

He leaned into my face and with a serious tone of voice I didn't know he had, he said, "Calm down. You've lost too much blood as it is. I don't need you freaking out any more than you already have."

He gets up and starts taking off his belt as my eyes widen in fear. Not here. Not now. I try to get up to get away, as I tremble with fear and say, "What are you doing, Mal?!"

He stops with a confused look on his face as he looks at me, and says. "What does it looks like, Roxanne?"

I shriek as I stammered, "N-No!...Please keep your pants on, Mal!...You can't do this right now!"

He raises an eyebrow and smirks as he says, "Someone's got a dirty mind."

"W-What does that suppose to mean, you jerk!...What was I supposed to think then?!.." I retorted back at him as I glared.

He smirked as he pulled his belt the rest of the way out of his pants.

His arrogant smile never left his face as he said, "I'm not banging a corpse tonight, Red, so hurry up and bite into the belt, so I remove the glass."

I huffed as I snatched the belt from his hands and for once I did as he told me to, and prepared myself for what came next. I watched wearily as he held my leg down with the glass in it with one hand, and took a pair of what looked like pliers with the other one, and started to pull on the big piece of glass shard that was embedded in the middle of the bottom of my foot. I hissed as I clenched my teeth in pain and then remembered the belt and use it. I laid there gripping the side rails on the patient's bed as he continued to pull on it. I finally couldn't take it anymore and so I let out a blood-curdling scream of agony which made Mal jump as he turned and looked at me. For a moment, I actually thought I saw concern in his eyes, but it was immediately replaced with annoyance as he stopped for a moment.

He turned to me and said, "Suck it up buttercup, this is only the beginning. I still haven't pulled it yet. If you keep it up, I jar it around in there. I really should you know after all the trouble you've given me tonight..."

I growled at him as I shook from not just pain, but from anger as well.

"How dare you threaten me!" I spat at him in defense.

He smirked at my comment and then I instantly felt a ripping pain twisting around inside my foot. I let out a second blood-curdling scream as I thrashed in the cot. He then stopped as he continued to stare at me, daring me to say something else.

I recoiled back in fear from him and in a small frightened voice, I said, "Please don't do it again, Mal. Just get it out. I won't complain anymore."

Mal's Pov:

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude. Maybe I'll have her tamed sooner than I thought. As I pondered that thought, I resumed pulling out the rest of the shard as she grabbed my arm and grip it tightly. I was glad it was my arm she was using and not my neck. I think she could strangle me if she really wanted to, and strangely enough, I was kind of turned on by that thought. Within seconds, I got the hunk of glass out and when I look to her to show her the little beauty, she had already passed out from the pain. I was startled, but I knew she'd be fine as soon as I got it cleaned, and stitched up. She lasted a lot longer than I thought she would. I wasn't sure if it was for the pain that kept her with me or the fear I might do something naughty to her while she was unconscious that kept her awake this long. Either way, I gained some new respect for this feisty little pet of mine.


	29. Is It Seven Yet?

Mal's Pov:

Watching her sleep for a moment, I could see the tension that the pain was causing her even as she was out cold for the time being. She was sweating heavily even with just a shirt and a pair of shorts on, but I didn't have time to ponder that much longer, I had to stop the bleeding and seal up the cut.

Not long as Roxanne lost consciousness, I had decided I should check first to make sure all the glass was out before I cleaned and stitch it up. I'm not sure why I was concerned about being gentle at this point, but regardless I carefully probed around the inside of the wound and didn't find anything, so I moved on cleaning and stitching it at that point. As soon as I cut off the excess thread-like stitches, I had found some bandages in the nurse's cabinet which I found out wasn't locked, but I still could have got into it whether it was locked or not. I couldn't fathom why I was doing this or why I even care enough to do it in the first place as I unrolled the bandages enough to start wrapping them around her foot, I felt her leg twitch. I look up to see her stirring from passing out a short while ago, she looked disoriented and lost as her gaze drifted up to mine.

"What happened?...Why are you here?...D-Did you-" She stammered as she sat up and held herself uncertain what was going on, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Good morning or should I say good evening toots, and no, I didn't fondle you in your sleep, even though I was tempted." I said with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes and continue to wrap her foot.

"My foot?!.." She exclaimed as it dawned on her as she sucked in air because of the pain.

"Yes, your foot." I repeated as I finished up the last strip of cloth and tied it, so it wouldn't come undone.

As she reached down to touch her injury, our fingers lightly grazed as they came in contact. She blushed and immediately withdrew her hand to her chest and looked at me with an odd expression as she quickly turned the other way to avoid my stare. I was befuddled myself, but I didn't let it pass across my face. I already had enough issues with my current situation that I would address later with my therapist in the morning. These feelings were not something I was used to, and I wasn't sure how to handle it at the moment, but glancing back at Roxanne, I could tell she was still in a lot of pain by the crease in her brow as she tried to hide it. So I got up and started searching through the cabinets again to find some morphine...

Roxanne's Pov:

I don't remember much after I passed out, but when I awoke, I found Mal wrapping my foot up with what looked like care. He was actually being gentle unlike earlier when he twisted the glass further into my foot, it gave me chills remembering how much it hurt and how cold he could be. My foot was still throbbing something awful, but I couldn't help but think something wasn't right here. Mal seemed off like he was out of character. He told me himself that he didn't "do nice", so what was this then?...A trick?...

I watched as he got up and started rummaging through one of the nurse's cabinets, he seemed to know what he was looking for, and as soon as he closed the cabinet doors, he came back to my bedside with a small medicine bottle with pills inside. He was reading the label as he was heading back in my direction, he put them down and turned around and walked up to the sink in the corner and returned with a cup full of water. He sat it down on the small table beside my cot as he counted out a number of pills and then placed the pills on the bed stand and looked up at me with serious eyes.

"Take those with water. The pain won't go away automatically, but the pills should kick in somewhere between half an hour to an hour." He instructed me as I just look from him to the pills.

"What are you waiting for?...I can tell you're still in pain, so take them already." He said in an irritated tone.

"B-But what are they, and why are you doing this for me?...Is it okay that I take them?...Won't Mrs. Jones be mad at us already for breaking and entering and now this...," I ask as I point out the drugs on the nightstand looking wearily up at a crossed Mal.

"Stop with the questions and just take the damn things, and let me deal with her in the morning, okay?!." He remarked out of what sounded like frustration and annoyance as he ran one of his hands through his bangs and sat in a nearby chair and sighed.

I was too tired to argue with him after everything that's happened, I wasn't even sure what time it was, so I just took the pills to keep the peace. I began to look around and noticed that Mal must have turned on Mrs. Jones desk light at her computer desk, it wasn't very bright, but bright enough to light up the room. Not far from her desk, as I let my eyes wander around the room, I spied an old-looking clock on the wall covered in dust, it showed that it was 12:38 a.m. Was it really that late?...Should I try to get up and go back to my cell?...Can I even do that with the current state my foot was in?...Maybe I should ask Mal to help me...

Before I could even think to ask him, he says, "You know its kinda ironic that you got glass in your foot like that, when I stop and think about it."

I blink at him in confusion and ask, "What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that karma is paying you a visit after what you did to Steve, don't you think?" He sneered with a sly grin.

I let out an aggravated sigh as I irritatedly reply, "You know sometimes, I really don't like you. Not that I ever really did, to begin with, but I really don't like you now. Why do you always have to be a jerk?...Steve got exactly what he deserved, so don't even go there with me right now."

He laughed as he pulled something out of his pants pocket, and placed it to his lips and lit it. Mal smokes?...

"What?...You act like you've never seen somebody smoke before?!." He said with sarcasm as he grins slyly.

"Don't be a smartass, I..I just never took you for someone who did, okay?!" I said irritatedly as I rolled my eyes and turned my head to avoid that smug grin of his.

I must have lost my mind to think for a split second that he was acting "somewhat nice" for a change or was even capable of kindness itself. I was beginning to feel cold, and for the first time, I noticed how little I was dressed and started to feel self-conscious about it as I quickly pulled the covers from out underneath me to around me the best I could with my injured foot. From out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mal was watching me with amusement twinkling in his eyes at my struggles when I had finally was able to accomplish getting covered up. I pretended I didn't see him watching, I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he was starting getting on my nerves again.

After a few minutes of trying not to have to look back at him, I gave in and said, "I hate to sound like a nag, but you really shouldn't smoke that in here. I'm sure Mrs. Jones won't be too happy about the smell in the morning."

He just looked at me with a blank expression on his face as though he was regarding it as a suggestion, and then said, "I don't care. She'll get over it."

I rolled my eyes and say, "Fine with me then, it's your funeral when she catches you."

He chuckles at my comment as he takes another puff before putting it out in the sink and tossing it in the trash, and then remarks, "Are you happy now, Miss Priss?"

I glared at him but made no comment.

"By the way my defiant little pet, I'm releasing you from tonight's little punishment, but only because you found a way to do it for me." He said with a smirk as he got up and started striding towards my bedside as I did my best to back up to head of the bed.

He continued to smile that creepy smile as he continued, "But don't think for a minute it didn't cross my mind not to continue where we left off in Chris's towel closet. You were at my very mercy earlier, and you should feel grateful I didn't give into the temptation of taking you then."

By then he was at the foot of my bed as he decided to walk around and sit next to me on the bed. I started to feel uneasy and nervous again like I did in my room.

"Nothing to say, toots. That's surprising considering how much you like to sass me as of lately." He said as he leaned in placing his arm across me as he planted it on the other side of me as he drew his face closer to mine as I slowly pulled away.

"Just to set the record straight my sweet," He said as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes as he smugly continued, "if you ever do anything like what you did tonight again, I will plan a special little something just for you in my cell bed and I'll make sure all the guys on my hall get quite the peep show they'll never forget. Trust me, I will take your virginity without hesitation, Red...but if you decide that you want to behave yourself...Well, I'm still gonna take it either way, but it'll be more private between you and me, and I promise you that you'll enjoy it better than the other."

I was horrified by the statement he just made and pissed off at the same time, without thinking and out of reflex I reach up and slapped him across his face as I glared back at him as our eyes locked. I swatted his hand off of my face out of disgust.

For a moment he just looked at me, but then he suddenly grabbed my hand that offended him and pulled it towards him as he said, "As feisty as ever I see, but not for long. I will make you mine, Roxanne and you will learn to like it or suffer for it."

I growled as I snatched my hand back, and retorted, "I'd like to see you try because I'll never let you do that to me, Mal. Not now or ever."

He laughed at my statement like it was a joke, and then got up and sat back down in his chair.

By that time, I was starting to feel really tired and out of it, like I was gonna slump over into the floor if I wasn't careful, and just pass out there. Mal noticed as he sat there with a smirk on his face.

"You should go to sleep, Roxanne. I think we both know you're gonna need it tomorrow." He said casually as he slouched in his chair.

"How am I supposed to when you make threats like that?!" I demanded as I glared daggers at him.

"Just go to sleep. I've already said I'm not doing it tonight. Don't make me change my mind because I might if you keep tempting me." He said running his fingers over his chin.

I huffed and turned my back on him as I cuddled up in the cot. It took me a minute to find a comfy position to sleep in since my foot was tender. I laid there expecting that jerk to try and pounce on me, but after what felt like forever, nothing happened, and so the drug kicked in and I felt the pain ebbing away slowly. I felt like I was sinking further into the bed like I was sleeping on a cloud, that's just how tired I was. As tired as I was, I rolled over and watched as Mal unfolds a cot and sets himself up a place to sleep for the night. My eyes were barely opened and before I knew it I was gone.

Mal's Pov:

I looked over my shoulder as I see her watching me make my bed, I was about to say something but then I noticed she was out just like that. I sighed as I grabbed a blanket from one of the nearby cubby holes on the wall where the cots were neatly folded up and out of the way. For once I was actually pretty tired myself, so I climbed into the covers and wait for sleep to take me.

As I laid there awake for a little while longer, I went over in my head all that happened tonight, and why I suddenly felt not the same. I was still the same, but something was off. I felt something different when I saw her there on the floor staring weakly back at me with a look of determination to defy me even as she was in so much pain. I couldn't understand it, and I didn't understand why she fights me as hard as she does when all the other little pets I've had in the past did everything to please me. But then that was it, they did it out of fear, yet Roxanne has shown me that she fears me and despite that, she still spites me regardless if she is afraid or not. Why?..If anything, when I back her into a corner she just fights back even harder...She fascinates me to no end...I want to know how she does it...Why she does it...

I didn't remember much after those thoughts, I wasn't even sure how to differ my thoughts from my dreams at that point. I was slipping in and out of sleep when somehow I realized something was off when I felt something weighing against my side. My eyes pop opened and I look over and see Roxanne nuzzled up against me. My first instinct told me to put her back in her bed, but my second one was curious as to why she was even in my bed. As I closed my eyes for a moment as I pondered what I should do, I felt her move and then I wasn't expecting what she did next at all. I was actually a bit startled by it, to be honest. She was touching my face as she parted my bangs from my eyes, it felt kind of nice as I laid there with my eyes closed, but it was then I couldn't deal with it much longer without losing it.

I took hold of her hand firmly as I opened my eyes and I turn my head towards her and with as much patience as I could handle, I said, "What the hell are you doing, Roxanne?!"

She just looked at me with a half-asleep stare and said, "I wanted to sleep with you, but you were too far away, so I came to you."

"Excuse me?" I say as I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She looks at me with this pouty face as she snuggled up to me, and wraps her arms around my waist and entangles herself further into me. I immediately knew something was up, as I watch her close her eyes and say, "I think I like you, Mal. You're so warm. Nice and toasty."

I nearly choke as I struggle to get up because I knew I was either one: dreaming, two: losing my mind, or three: something wasn't right with Roxanne. I was betting on the third one. I pulled her off me and grab her by her shoulders firmly and looked her over very carefully as she stares back at me rubbing her eyes. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, she looked fine aside from looking tired. Then it slowly hit me...

The morphine pills...I know I gave her the right amount. I even carefully read the label and counted out the pills. I let go of her and go back to the cabinet to look at the bottle again. I glance back over real quick to make sure Roxanne wasn't doing anything else weird. She just sat there looking lost, so I turn my attention back to the label. Nothing seems off... The label did say...This medicine may make you dizzy, drowsy, confused, or disoriented. There is no way she could be this disoriented that she would act this way...There must be something else here I'm missing...

I look over at her small frame again as she just sat there staring back at me, and then it dawned onto me, she's tiny which means that the medicine is probably too high a dosage for someone her height and weight. Well, shit...

I look down at the label again and see that the effects, depending on the amount of dosage usually lasts up to four hours. Well, isn't this just nice...Now I'm gonna have to babysit her until the nurse gets here in the morning...

I groan as I head back to the bed, and sit on it with my back to her as I rub my face in disbelief, and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso from between as she hugs me. I immediately redden by the sudden act of friendliness she is randomly showing as I try to discreetly remove her from myself without being rough, in which I don't even know why I'm being gentle.

This is not real...This is some weird ass dream, and tomorrow she's just gonna glare at me and I'm just gonna try and steal her innocents like I had intended to...That's right, this is all just a dream...

"Roxanne, it's time to go to bed. It's late and you don't want to see me angry." I said sternly like I was scowling a child.

She pouted and said, "Okay, but you have to tuck me in first."

One of my eyes started twitching, I laughed dryly and say, "Seriously?...Alright, why not."

So I picked her up and carry her back to her bed, and insanely enough I tuck her in, but just as I finished tucking her in, she grabs my arm and says, "You gotta tell me a bedtime story too."

I nearly choked on this, if she could see herself now, she'd be mortified, and strangely enough, this was starting to amuse me. I was never gonna let her live this one down.

"Roxanne, go to sleep." I say flatly as I remove her hand from my arm.

"But I really, really, really, wanna hear a story first." She said with pleading eyes that now that I look closer show how drugged she was.

I sigh as I rolled my eyes and say, "Fine."

She smiled at me and for a moment it made want to too, but I choked it down. The hell is wrong with me?!...

She put her full attention on me as I gave up and decide to just get it over with.

I sit back on the bed and let her go as I tell her a story, "Once upon a time, there was this badass thug who became king over all of juvie-land, and he had a lot of men who he made into dark knights to serve under him, and...Well, regardless he needs him a bitch to be his woman or queen...or hell whatever you call them broads these days. Anyways...this feisty little red-haired vixen shows up offers herself to the king, but only teases him night and day. Until one night, he gives in to his desires and overpowers her as he takes her and makes her his all in one swift move. She begs him to let her go, but he'll never do it..."

"How come?.." Roxanne asked as she looks innocently up at me.

I smile wickedly as I say, "Because once you get the taste for something sweet as that you don't let it escape. You prey on it and torment it until you break them. The End."

"Now. Go. To. Sleep." I groan as I rub my temples.

"Only if you stay with me. I really want you to." She says as she tugs at my arm trying to pull me in.

This was all too amusing. I really wish she could see herself now. It would be priceless. The look on her face would take the cake.

I finally decide if this is the only way I can get some sleep for the next couple of hours, then I thought fine, I'll do it for now. She scoots over as I crawl in beside her and interesting enough she is actually tucking me in. I couldn't get enough of this. If morning didn't come sooner, I'm not sure if I would die from amusement or this torture she was pulling. I was starting to wonder if she really was this drugged or if maybe she was screwing with me, either way, I just laid there as she cuddled up to me, clutching my shirts with her hands and entwined her legs with mine underneath the covers.

I thought to myself, "I could get used to this."

She kept worming around until I finally had enough and said, "Be still and go to sleep already, damn."

She finally did, and placed her head on my shoulder as she whispered in my ear, "Love you, hot stuff."

Her breath tickled my ear, but I near choked when she said that, I was glad I had turned out the lights after checking that label because I was sure my face was as red as her hair as my eyes widen. Is it seven yet?...

I smirked as I think how delicious it's gonna be when I torment her with this tomorrow. Just imagining her reaction when I tell her she was practically worshiping me, was almost too much for me to handle. At least she finally went to sleep, not long after I followed...


	30. In Denial

Roxanne's Pov:

I was having a good dream, everything felt really nice like I was on cloud nine, and I don't know why I suddenly woke up. I was vaguely conscious when I snuggled further into my covers, that's when I started realizing that something was off. I feel like I was cuddling up to a large stuffed-animal like I was hugging it in my sleep, but I knew this could not be because whatever it was, it gave off body heat. It felt nice though, at least until I became aware that whatever my leg was draped over, a hand was resting on it. At that moment, I knew something was very wrong here as my eyes shot open wide and see Mal's sleeping face right next to mine. I let out a short scream as I shoved him out of the bed as I lay there panting for a minute because of the scare it gave me. I could hear Mal scrambling to get up as I crawled over to where he fell, I look down and see him in a sitting position staring angrily back up at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded as he got up to his feet and glared down at me.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" I barked back as I sat up as my eyes locked onto his mixed with fear and anger.

He looked at me with confusion for a minute and then said, "What do you mean "what the hell you doing in my bed?"...You're the one that wanted me to, remember?" He said annoyed as he sat down on the bed and started looking me over like I was the one that was crazy.

"No, I didn't! Why would I even say that?!" I said with disbelief as I stared at him wondering just what the hell he was up to.

"Are you telling me you don't remember what you did last night?!" He said with a surprised look on his face as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I felt myself starting to get pale and really nervous as he continued to look at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I did was sleep last night. You're the one that has explaining to do, I don't know what you're up to Mal, but I don't like it. Not one bit." I said with as much bravo as I could muster while Mal continues to look at me with curiosity.

He didn't say anything as he studied me for a moment like he couldn't decide whether to believe me or not.

Then he laughed and said, "You really don't remember, do you?...This is rich. I'm gonna enjoy dishing it out for you later, Red."

"What are you talking about?...Why can't you tell me now?" I asked nervously as I could feel more nerves on edge.

"Because Roxanne, one: the old bat is here, two: you not knowing is all the more fun for me, and three: I don't feel like telling you right now, but when I do consider is a treat on me." He said with an evil smirk as he turns to meet Mrs. Jones at the door.

Before he did, he stopped as he whispered in my ear, "The longer you have to wait, the more it will eat you alive. That's why I'm not telling you now, babe."

Then what he did next threw me off my game completely, he grabbed my chin and kissed my cheek very roughly. I immediately jerked back out of reflex and stared back at him in shock as he smugly strolled up the door waiting for Mrs. Jones to unlock it.

I growled at him as I felt my face turn bright red, I then decided I wasn't ready to face the day, so I just wrapped myself back up in my covers as I laid back down and pretended I was sleep. Pretending to be anywhere else, but here. As I was lying there underneath the covers, I could hear Mal explaining to Mrs. Jones what happened, but I didn't hear any of it because I was still dumbfounded by Mal's sudden show of affection. I knew it had to mean nothing, it was Mal, but I still couldn't get passed it as I touch my cheek where his lips were just moments ago. What the hell has gotten into him?...He's messing with me...That's got to be it...He's trying to get in my head and screw with me... Clenching my fist to my chest as I frown and think to myself...Well, I won't let him have that power over me!...That jerk!

Mal's Pov:

After I took care of Red with the old hag, I immediately left the infirmary because I needed to know what exactly was going on with me. This kind of thing has never happened to me before, and it unnerved me. I didn't like it. The kiss was nothing I haven't already pulled on my "old pets" but somehow I rather enjoyed it more than I should have; way more than I should have. It left me feeling...What is the word for it?...Good?...Weak?...Surely I was just a little hot and bothered because I slept with her body all pressed up against me, that had to be it, right?...I never felt anything beyond that after messing around with my past pets, so why did this feel different then?...Why did I want to turn around and go back and finish what I started?...

The more I thought about it the more I was trying to convince myself that I was just horny and hadn't done anything really naughty in awhile, and it was only natural that I was finding myself more drawn to Roxanne. Plus she was the only female here, not counting the staff, but they don't count. She is nice to look at, and I do like a girl with spunk; one that didn't mind me was one that I saw as a challenge. I smirked. I had to admit one thing though, she just made things a lot easier for me by getting herself hurt. She was open prey now with that injury which meant I could come at her anytime I wanted, and she'd wouldn't be able to resist me at least not for very long or escape for that matter. I chuckled at the thought.

Then I remembered something else since I wasn't taking care of my little pet, I needed someone to do so in my place until I got back. I knew she'd be prey not to just me, but any of the other guys now that she could barely walk. So I pulled out my walkie and called one of my boys, "Hey Pete."

I waited for his response which wasn't very long, "Yeah, you rang Boss?"

"I need you to do me a little favor." I replied.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on my little flower until I get back. Think you can handle that?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure. It won't be a problem. Where's she at? In her cell?" He asked.

"No, in the infirmary, I trust that you can handle it from there."

"On my way, Sir" He concluded as the walkie went dead after that.

"Good." I said as I put mine up.

As soon as I turn the corner and walked up the therapist door, I see that the lights are off and a note attached to the door that read:

I'm sorry, but I'll be out for a few days due to the flu season that just hit. Those of you that have an appointment to see me, I shall reschedule your appointment as soon as possible. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.

Signed, Jared T. Warren

I ripped the note off of the door and crumpled it up and threw it, I was infuriated. This was ridiculous, and it took all I had not to punch a hole in the glass frame in the door. I stormed off to the main office, if I couldn't get answers here, then I sure as hell was gonna get some from another source.

Roxanne's Pov:

I sat patiently on the bed as Mrs. Jones carefully unwrapped my foot so that she could inspect my wound. She had gone to her cabinet to retrieve a few things first before she did anything while I sat and waited, but now that she was looking at it, she didn't look too mad about all this, but she did have a very stern expression on her face though.

After she fully removed the bandages, she said, "Well, it looks like Mr. Mal did a fairly good job with the stitches. The swelling is expected, but it doesn't look too bad, and there are no signs of infection, so I guess you can thank him next time you see him."

I was in a bit of awed by what she said. I didn't even think to look myself now that I thought about it, I was too busy being angry with him for his cocky behavior that I never got a chance to tell him thank you, even though I'm sure he would just gloat about it. I never really knew that Mal was good at that kind of thing, but when I think about it, it kind of made sense. He was covered in a lot of scars when I thought back to the time I saw his figure in the jacuzzi; for some odd reason that made me blush. I'm not sure if it was because of his figure or the things he did, or both, but I definitely didn't like the things that he did. Not at all. At least I keep telling myself this, now I'm not so sure after everything that's happened though. I'm so confused at this point, but anyways back to the main deal that I was going over. He does get into a lot of fights, so knowing how to take care of wounds must be a second hand natural to him. I wonder just how many times he's broken into here and done this. Mrs. Jones must be used to this kind of thing from him by now, but she still doesn't look very happy about it either though.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Mrs. Jones was still talking and I missed part of what she said as she continued on going through what looked like paperwork at her desk.

"...stay off that foot for a week or so until the stitches come out or you will tear them if you're not careful. I think I'll pull you from your classes and have one of the youths bring you your homework and keep you for a few days until I can get you a wheelchair sent here." She said as she paused to look up at the time as she then turned her head in my direction and asked, "You haven't eaten yet, have you?...What would you like, I'll have Mrs. Woods get you something."

I blinked for a minute because she was right I haven't eaten, but it had only been an hour or so since I got up, so I said, "Um...Well...I guess whatever they have on the menu this morning."

She pulled out a sheet of paper on the corner of her desk, and looked it over and said, "Waffles or an omelet?"

I wasn't really sure which to chose, so I said omelet. She picked up the phone on her desk and called it in for Mrs. Woods to pick it up, and asked her to bring up some extra clothes for me since I was gonna be bedridden for a while.

Mal's Pov:

I didn't bother with knocking on the door as I reached the doorknob to open it, but only to find that Mrs. Woods was opening it herself, at first she looked a little startled by my sudden appearance, but I do have that effect on people so I smirked.

She shook it off and said, "Can I help you Mal?"

"I need to use the phone." I state holding the door open before she closed it.

"What for dear?" She said with a curious look on her face as she regarded me.

I sigh and said with as much patience I could gather, "Mr. Warren isn't here, and I need to speak with some "relatives" about a small matter I am dealing with."

I cringed inwardly at the word "relatives" as she considered my request.

"Its important and it can't wait." I said as I could feel my nerves being tested.

She sighed as well and said, "Very well, but make it quick hun, I've got some errands to run."

She smiled and let me in as she walked out and left, I immediately locked the door and wasted no time in dialing up Mike's number.

I waited as I listen for the phone to ring as I watched to see if anyone was coming, but no one was. Finally, I hear someone pick up and say hello. It was Mike. I didn't waste any time with pleasant dreams, I got straight to the point, and it wasn't easy for me to do this either because I despised that little worm for being the very one that okay-ed it in the first place.

"Mike, I've got a problem with this..er..body." I paused for a second because I wasn't sure how to word this.

Mike yawned and said, "What kind of problem, Mal?...It's really early you know, and you've never called me before. Why not talk to the therapist about this, that is why we set him up with you..."

I cut him off and angrily reply, "That peon isn't here Mikey, and I can't wait for him to return either. I need answers now!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. What is the problem?" Mike said starting to sound nervous.

"I don't know what exactly is it, I just know something is not right. I'm losing my edge and my mojo. I'm going soft, and I don't like it, Mike. Now tell me what I'm supposed to do with this?" I demanded as I peered through the blinds on the window as I watch for anyone coming.

"What do you mean you're losing your mojo?...Explain. You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Mike replied with confusion in his voice.

I groan inwardly as I can't believe I am about to have to have this conversation with this dork.

I take a breath to settle my nerves and resist the urge to rip out the phone and throw it out the window and irritated reply, "I think I'm..I'm turning g..good."

GAWD, that was hard to say, and infuriating considering who I'm telling it too.

"Really?!..That's good Mal!" Mike said sounding excited.

That was it, I lost it as I yelled back on the phone, "Hell no it's not "good", Mike! I am the Malevolent One, I don't do that goody-two-shoes crap. Do not test my patience!"

I took a breath because I was panting out of anger and out of my lack of patience with Mike.

I turned down my tone of voice as I tried again with a more leveled-head tone as I said, "Look, I don't know why but ever since that chick Roxanne got here, things have been off, and I can't really explain it. I just know something is changing in me. Now does it have something to do with that stupid science project of a surgery that kid, Max's parent's performed on us or is it something in the drugs they put me on."

"W-Well, I don't know Mal. All I can say is that they were suppose to help stabilize you and help you adjust to your new body. Give you emotions, feelings, etc. things that make a person human. You know the others are not a hundred percent use to their new bodies yet either. Maybe you should-," Mike said, but I cut him short from going into a full-on boring story about the others and their uselessness.

"I don't care about the others, Mike. All I want to know is how to stop it, it's ruining me. I don't play nice and don't care about your stupid "human feelings"." I barked back at him.

"Then what do you want me to say then, Mal?...Why don't you start over and tell me when it first started bothering you." He said as I could hear his patience running out.

I sigh irritably as I say, "Fine."

I started from the time I met Roxanne to all the stupid nonsense that's happened in between, there was no point in leaving anything out. I summed it up and especially added all the naughty things I did just to mess with poor little Mikey. I could not only hear him grasped but actually feel him cringe over it too. It always made my day to mess with Mikey's head.

"Okay, okay, Mal. You didn't have to tell me all that. Seriously, I could have gone the entire day without knowing that, and I can't believe you did that. Another one?...Really, Mal?... Just leave her be. She's no threat to you, and you know it. I thought you'd have bigger fish to fry than picking on a girl." Mike remarked with a touch of disgust in his voice.

"She keeps me entertained in the meantime, plus I'm a guy just like you. I need a woman from time to time, you currently have one, so just shut up, and let me deal with my own business." I replied with slight annoyance.

"Fine, then what do you want me to do then, get Cameron on the phone? He's better with this kind of thing then I am." Mike said with a sigh.

"No, don't put that nerd on the phone, I don't have much time left before Mrs. Woods comes back. Just tell me how I'm supposed to slow down this process at the very least." I said as I rubbed my face while my patience was being continuously tested.

"Well, Mal I'm not a rocket scientist-," Mike began, but I cut him off again.

"No shit there, dork." I sneered.

I could hear him getting frustrated as he tried again, "..But if I had to guess it sounds to me like you might actually have feelings for this Roxanne."

"Feelings!...Define that exactly you little peon." I growled on the phone as I still watched the hallways.

"Feelings as in you might be falling for her. In other words, I think you might actually have found yourself the one." Mike said letting go of the insult I threw at him.

"What?!...I think I might actually reach my hand into this phone and choke you!" I shouted as I slammed the phone done on the receiver and left.

Of all the stupid things to even consider, I am not in love with my own pet. That's completely absurd. I should have known better than to try to talk to that fool about this, it has to be something else. Something I'm just overlooking. I was never capable of that emotion before, so why would I be capable of it now. Love is not something I can even stomach let alone, express to someone else. I can't even say that word without being disgusted by it. I'll kill Mike and those fools if they put something extra in this body just to pull me under their control again like back in the days when we shared Mike's mind. There's no way, I'm gonna let this destroy what I've worked so hard to gain for over the last year now. Some girl is not going to ruin that for me.

Roxanne's Pov:

Not long after Mrs. Woods came in with a bag of clothes and she returned shortly after with the promised omelet. I did my best trying to get dressed on my own, but it was still a challenge for me. I pulled on a white t-shirt with faded looking letters that read one of my favorite bands on it, and Mrs. Jones helped me put on my jeans since I could barely stand properly with just one foot while the other was not really usable at the moment. I sat in a chair at a small table not far from my cot as Mrs. Jones removed the sheets to put new ones on it as she took the used ones to the laundry room which I haven't seen yet, but just assuming all the same. I sat there for a little while not really paying attention as I eat my breakfast, I heard the door open, but I just assumed it was Mrs. Jones returning from her errands. I looked up when I saw someone pull up a chair close to where I was sitting, it was a guy. I felt like I had seen him before, but I just could not place a name to his face. That dark hair...Where have I seen him from?...He's that guy that Mal was talking to the other day in that cell I use to share with Mal, and he leads me to Mal in the jacuzzi! What was his name again?...Peter?..No, Pete!...That was it!...What's he doing here?!..Oh, God! Is Mal coming for me again?...No, he wouldn't...It's too early in the day for him to do something like that...

He looked up when he saw I was looking at me and said, "Sorry, it's Mal orders, he wants to me to be your chaperone for now."

I blinked several times. Since when did I need a chaperone?!..The hell is Mal up to?!...

I stopped and thought about it for a minute and I guess it made sense. He said he was going to "protect me", so maybe this was part of his way of doing it since he wasn't here himself, which lead me to wonder why he wasn't here right now.

"Where is he?" I asked him while watching to see if he would lie to me or not even answer my question at all.

He looked me in the eye like I had some nerve asking him that and carefully said, "He didn't tell me, and I didn't ask. I don't question the Boss's wishes, I just follow them or at least not very often."

"Great. That sounds like him. Stupid jerk." I reply with a sigh I took a sip of orange juice as I look into the other direction in a bored manner.

I thought to myself that at least the food was better than it has been in the past.

Pete's Pov:

Does she not know the situation she is in?...Mal would be furious if any of his other girls said anything like that to him...He'd immediately put them in their place for such insolence and back talk...But I do recall him saying the other day, he was gonna have to take extreme measures with his new...well...girl of his...Is this the same timid girl I lured to Mal the other night?...Now that I think about it, I did hear quite a show just outside the walls before I had left them alone that night...All I can say is that I really do feel bad for her when Mal decides to stop toying with her and really reel her in..

I watched her as she sat there and ate her breakfast in silence. I didn't bother me that she wasn't talking to me or paying me any mind. I don't really care for girls' small talk to be honest; I actually find it annoying because they never seem to shut up, but funny enough, she seems to be the opposite of most girls. I raised an eyebrow and thought that Mal sure knows how to pick them.

My thoughts were interrupted when my walkie sparked to life and started to buzz. One of the guys said that Steve and a few of his boys were back from the hospital, and was being escorted by their parole officers to the main office to check them back in.

I saw Mal's little puppet's eyes widen at the mention of Steve, but as soon as our eyes met she averted hers and acted like it didn't bother her in the least bit. I'll give her credit, she's a lot calmer than I took her granted for, I think I can see why now Mal has taken an interest in her, she's a tough one or at least pretends to be. I smirk as I kept myself from chuckling, I had the feeling this one was gonna be a real challenge for Mal.

Roxanne's Pov:

The rest of the day went by real slow, I mean real slow. I thought the classes were slow, but this was ridiculous. It was only the first day of being bedridden, and it was already driving me batty. I couldn't do anything, but sit or lay down. I really wanted to get up and get moving, I couldn't even go to the library to check out a book because I had to wait a day for a wheelchair to get here, or at least that's soonest Mrs. Jones said it would be until they could get one, and why they didn't have any was a mystery to me. Mrs. Jones was able though to stop by Mrs. Woods office and get a few magazines for me to read to pass the time.

Embarrassingly enough, I was sure by now everyone knew about my "so-called accident with Mal" (with minis the details), but nonetheless, I was sure they all knew regardless, which made me kind of nervous considering how vulnerable I now was. None of the usual creeps from Steve's squad or even Steve himself made an appearance since I heard of his returning arrival this morning from Pete's walkie. Mrs. Jones didn't seem bothered by Pete's presence too much, but she did watch us out of the corner of her eye every once in awhile to make sure nothing was wrong.

Around lunchtime, I was graced by Mal's presence which I dreaded even though I knew he would come back eventually. I just never look forward to it, even though funny enough my thoughts did often did drift to him when he wasn't around, never could figure out why I thought of him when I couldn't even stand him. The guy was an arrogant jerk that took delight in my suffering and it pissed me off so bad everytime he did it too. As soon as he came strolling in, Pete took the initiative to leave when they're eyes met, Pete nodded as he headed out the door while Mal took Pete's chair and pulled up close to me. He had changed clothes since I last saw him, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black sleeveless shirt on that showed off his biceps. He didn't say anything to me at first, and nor did I. I got the feeling he was studying me and watching to see what I say or do at this point. I glared at him and turned my attention back to one of magazine Mrs. Jones left me, but I could feel him smirking at me over the content I was reading.

"My little pet not happy to see me?" He amused.

"I thought I said I don't like it when you call me that." I growled through my magazine while not looking up.

"Would you rather I call you "princess" again?" He drawled as I turned to glare him again.

"You call me that again and I swear I'll cut you with one of Mrs. Jones' scalpel knives." I hissed at him.

"Oh, really?" He said with an amused smirk on his face.

Mrs. Jones looked up from her paperwork as she raised an eyebrow and sternly asked, " Is there a problem?"

I took a breath to keep from ripping off Mal's head further and reply, "No, there's not Mrs. Jones."

"Good. Let's hope not." She then continued back to her work as though nothing even happened.

Mal chuckles as he looks from Mrs. Jones to me and slyly says, "You're getting better at holding in that temper of yours. Good girl."

Looking in Mrs. Jones direction and then back to Mal's I flipped him the bird and went back to reading the magazine as I try to ignore him.

Pete's Pov:

I had barely turned the doorknob to leave and I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mal's little pet sass him. She was something different entirely. I knew if I had said something like that to the Boss, I'd done have the shit beat of me. I couldn't believe he was letting her do that. I mean did she just really say that?...Mal is gonna kill her...

I stood waiting to see if the Boss was gonna say something, but then I realized with the nurse being there, there wasn't really much he could do. She was lucky. Really lucky.

Mal just laughed it off.

Shortly after looking back at her magazine, she says, "Only because the nurse is in the room, otherwise, I'd rip you a new one."

I could see the Boss was curious by her response and said, "A new what?"

"I let you figure it out after I'm done." She counters not looking up from the reading material.

This was kinda scary and interesting to watch. I never saw anybody talk to the boss this way before except the boss over Mal, and even then it never got this intense. I just didn't get it at all. Mal must have something in mind to let it drag out this long. As I was engrossed in their little battle of words, Mal looked up and our eyes met, and I knew that my cue for me to go, so I nodded again and took my leave.

Mal's Pov:

The rest of the day went by interesting enough, but I was still unhappy with the conversation I had with Mike, but I tucked it into the back of my mind for the time being. I had more entertaining thoughts to ponder over at the moment like Roxanne's face when she sees herself practically glued to me from last night. I couldn't wait till night came because it would be the perfect time for our little dinner and date. I wonder if she would be upset over it and start yelling at me or would she just be too embarrassed to even look me in the eye for days. The what-if's were killing me.

As I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I could tell she was trying hard to ignore me the whole time, and I found it amusing and kind of cute that she refused to even look at me. By then the nurse had walked out for a little bit, so it left me with some time to be less discreet with my actions. I couldn't sit long without causing some chaos, so I got up and quietly walked up behind little Red, and in her ear, I mischievously whisper, "Don't eat anything tonight, I've got something covered for the both of us."

She immediately jumped at the sudden invasion of her space and slapped me as she spun around in her seat looking at me a mix of being flustered and annoyed.

She glared up at me as she threw one of the magazines at me and said, "Damn it, Mal! I hate it when you do stuff like that! Stop it!"

I smirk as I pick it up and put it back on the table next to her as she says, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said." I replied as I sat back down across the table from her.

Before she could make another retort, the nurse returned and announced that the infirmary was closing and that I couldn't stay any longer.

Roxanne little smug expression on her face, made me frown in return while on the inside, I smirked back at her. She really didn't think that just because that old bat was closing up was gonna keep me from coming back, she was sadly mistaken.

I said my goodbyes, as I headed out the door, I could hear the nurse telling Red if she wanted to bathe, she needed to do it soon because she only had an hour and a half left before she could bathe and eat supper. I didn't hear much after that as I closed the door.

Roxanne's Pov:

I remembered Mal's comment about supper, but if I knew him there was no point in trying to decline it because he would drag me there if he had to, so regretfully I told the nurse that I wasn't hungry as she helped me get changed enough to get into the tub on my own. At least Mal wasn't here to harass me as I just laid back and relaxed as I enjoyed the soothing bath. The hot water was just right.

Even though it was just the nurse here, I still locked the door out of precaution, with creeps like Mal running around you could never be too careful.

It seemed like it had only been a few minutes when I just got in the tub when I thought I heard the door open, which was funny because I was pretty sure I locked it. I looked up and saw that the door was still closed and no one was there, so I just shrugged it off and got up as I sat on the edge of the tub and started to lather soap on to a bath-cloth and began to bathe. I kept getting this eerie feeling like someone was watching me, so I stopped and looked up again, but still didn't see anything, and again I just let it go and shook it off. By then, I decided that if maybe I hummed a little something to myself, that dreaded feeling would go away and I'd stop scaring myself over nothing.

So I did, and by that time I felt a pair of hands clasp my shoulders as an all too familiar voice I grew to fear spoke softly in my ear and said, "Mind if I wash your back?"

I jumped so bad as I cried out in surprise that I fell over into the bath. I immediately turned around to glare at Mal as I desperately try to cover myself as I saw him laughing and looking at me with his devious eyes.

"Damn, Red. Did I scare you that bad?" He said as he wiped a tear from his eye that wasn't covered by his hair from laughing so hard.

"Y-You...You jerk!...What are you doing in here?...I hope Mrs. Jones catches you and skins you alive!" I hissed at him with livid emotion pouring not such from my mouth but my whole being as well.

"Don't worry about it, because she's already left for the day. She just closed up." He said as-matter-of-factly as he crouched down in front of the tub peering at me with his mischievous grin.

"You're lying!" I stammered as I brought my legs up to my chest to cover myself better.

"Am I? You wanna go look for yourself then? I'll help you if you do." He said raising an eyebrow as he placed both his hands on the edge of the tub beaming at me with anticipation as he awaited my reply.

I growled as I angrily replied, "What do you want from me, Mal?"

He didn't answer my question immediately but continued to leer at me in a way that said it all.

I backed away and I gave him a dirty look as I said, "Aside from that."

He chuckled at my response as he inclined his head and remarked, "I'd like the pleasure of your company tonight."

I raise an eyebrow at him like, "Are you serious?".

He caught that and smirked like my every response and body movement was somehow amusing to him.

Then he casually said, "Well, I do like girls, Red."

"Well, I don't like you, Mal." I retorted started to get aggravated by this.

He chuckled as that creepy grin of his widen as he said, "That's not what you said last night."

I didn't like where he was taking this, so I looked him firmly in the eye as I sternly said, "I don't even want to know what I said and that's if I even said anything at all, because as far as I know, you're probably trying to trick me again."

"Oh you did, and few other things left unsaid as well, but you'll know all about that later, toots." He said as he got up and planted himself on the toilet since there was really nowhere else to sit.

"Would you please just get out? It's bad enough that I don't even get any time to myself, and now you have to stalk me in my bath too?" I said angrily as I threw a shampoo bottle at him with force.

He dodged it and harshly remarked, "Careful, my little wildcat. If you can't play nice, I'll have to scold you for your bad behavior."

I shrunk back at those words, but refused to let him see my fear as I said, "Don't you dare put your hands on me."

"Oh?!" He said as he got and started kicking his shoes off and removed his socks.

He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?...He better not!...I'll scream!...

"What's wrong, Red?...Cat got your tongue?" He sneered as he pulled off his shirt and exposing his upper body to me.

"Don't you dare Mal!" I choked as I glared up at him with fury and anxiety as I backed up to the other end of the tub trying my best to avoid hurting my wounded foot.

He chuckled and said, "What?...This?"

He started undoing his belt and then his pants seductively in front of me. I couldn't watch anymore, I turned away as I felt my pulse quicken as I began to feel heated and it wasn't from the bathwater either. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Come on Roxanne, don't be shy. You've seen more your first night here in juvie, and I know you liked what you saw, your face said it all. On top of that, I think you lied when you said it wasn't big enough for you." He said smugly as I slowly turned back around to see him in his full glory.

I squealed as I averted my eyes while my face flushed and I said, "Well, shower there, and leave me alone already!"

He chuckled as I could feel him stepping into the tub behind me as he said, "Why? Chris wants us to bathe together, remember? Wouldn't want to go against his rules now, would we?"

I glared at him as I tried to keep an inch of me from touching him in the tub as I angrily replied, "Since when did you ever follow Chris's rules?"

He laughed as he stretched his legs out and in one swift move he reached forward to pull me into him as he replied in my ear, "You're right. I never have, and I probably never will."

I shuddered as his breath touched my ear after he said those words. I immediately started to squirm and attempt to break free, but he held me by my waist with one arm and pulled me the rest of the way into his lap with the other one.

He then let out a sigh as though he was relaxing for the first time in forever and said, "Now, is this so bad, Roxanne?"

I glared up at him as I continue to tug at his death grip of a hold on me. I was so mad and scared at the same time I didn't know how to respond to this arrogant jerk. I could feel his privates brushing against my flesh and it made me flush all the more.

"Would you give it a rest already, toots. I'm not letting up. Be happy that this is all I'm doing right now," He said with a smirk as he took hold of my chin and forced me to look him in the eye as he continued, "I could do much worse you know, and make you mine right now since you can't even run far with that wound of yours."

I tried to remove his hand from my face but he wasn't letting go; what was even worse was that he was leaning into my face, and his lips were inches from mine as I felt myself quiver from fear. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to move away, but to no avail.

He better not steal my first kiss when I told him no the other night that I refuse to give it to him.

I heard him chuckle as he said, "Look at you, Roxanne. You're like putty in my hands. You're shaking like a scared animal."

I opened my eyes as I glared back at him, and I reached back to slap the smack out of him, but before my hand could come into contact with his cheek, he caught it and said, "You're still quite the rebel aren't you, princess?"

I growled because I hated it when he called me that. I started thrashing around as I tried to hit him, but he grabbed both my wrists and planted me into his lap where both our privates were pressed up against one another. I instantly went from blushing with anger to blushing with embarrassment, but Mal didn't seem to notice it at the time as he drew his face closer to mine.

In a dark tone, I had only seen him use a few times he said, "Roxanne, if you ever behave like that again, I will take you in this tub right now, do you hear me?!.."

I didn't answer at once because I was in shock by his sudden act of brutality, so he barked at me again, "Do you hear me?!.."

No words came out of my mouth, so all I could do was nod my head in agreement as I trembled.

He stared at me hard for a moment longer like he was trying to see if he had won this battle and then finally in a calmer tone he said, "Good. I'm going to reward you now by giving you this."

He pulled one of my wrists towards him as I sat there in the same position shaking, he began to gently leave trails of kisses starting from the palm of my hand all the way down to my arm to up my shoulder and then up my neck. I flinched when his lips came into contact with my cheek, I wanted to pull back so badly, but I was too afraid to try. I could feel my pulse picking up again, and I closed my eyes tight praying that this would end soon.

He suddenly stopped and said my name, and I hesitantly open my eyes and see his eyes boring into my mine, and then he took my hand and place it on his shaft which I instantly flinched the moment I felt it and pulled my hand away.

He chuckled at my inexperience as he huskily said in my ear, "Don't be afraid of it Red, I promise it doesn't bite, but I do."

I felt like I was gonna to start hyperventilating if this didn't stop soon, Mal saw me freezing up and said, "Relax toots, I'm not gonna hurt you as long as you do as I tell you to, you'll be just fine."

I started quivering again as I clamped my eyes closed shut to avert my gaze from meeting his, I felt Mal let go of my hands and I began to hug myself and then cover my eyes to hide the tears that threaten to come. I could feel Mal pulling me further into his chest as he rested his chin on top of my head, I opened my eyes and avoid looking up into his stare as I look out to the other side of the room.

He starts to rub my back and a soothing kind of gesture, which startles me because it calmed me down and I think I actually kind of liked it.

He then quietly says, "I think that's enough for tonight. You're not ready for anything too serious yet. You're more of a virgin than I thought, my little flower."

I turn to meet his gaze as he continued, "Your reactions to my touch and kisses is evidence enough. I'll make you mine before your time here is up, and I think you'll even grow to like it once I pop your cherry."


	31. Dinner and a Date

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal's incessant advances towards me had left me feeling self-conscious and confused. I couldn't figure him out. One minute he was preying on me, the next he was comforting me when he saw that he was making me too uncomfortable. Somehow, I think he knew he was making me upset and afraid, but yet just earlier he was freaking me out and making me feel so angry with him. Did he enjoy sparking my fears and making me so upset, both at the same time?...I just don't get him, and what's worse is I think I'm starting to feel something for him, but I'm not sure what...Maybe a tad bit of physical attraction?...He was good-looking in a roguish kind of way...But he was so cruel...

After he released me, I immediately moved as far away from him as I could to the other end of the tub, and even after all that just conspired right now, I still tried to cover myself up out of modesty. I felt so dirty even though we didn't do it, but it felt as though we did all the same, and so I felt ashamed just like the last time he did this. I kept my eyes averted from his because I just couldn't look him in the eye, but I did feel his relentless gaze on me nonetheless. It was then that I couldn't decide what to do with myself, I couldn't bring myself to finish bathing because he was there and watching me, but I wasn't sure either if I could get up on my own out of the tub because of my foot.

Just as I was starting to feel at my wits' end, he spoke up and said, "Hey Red, you okay?"

I froze up and then blinked, I never heard him use concern before in his voice, so I couldn't help but think this was some of trick of his to lure me back so he could torment me some more, but as I looked up he was studying me with a serious expression on his face that I didn't see very often.

I tried to say something, but no words or sound came out when I moved my lips. My mouth felt so dry, it hurt. I felt like I was going to cry and I never cry. Ever. Not in front of anyone. So I turned around and faced the other side of the room so he couldn't see me break down. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I tried to be strong like I always tried to portray myself when I was around others, but I just couldn't right now. I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder and then the floodgates let loose, and it was all over, and yet I still refused to let him see me as sob.

Mal's Pov:

Well Shit!...That was just smooth...I don't even know why her tears are bothering me...I never let this bother me when any of the past girls cried, but this...this made me feel something I never felt before and it was shame...Mike's words were haunting me...Was I falling for her?...I was at a loss of words...I wanted to be angry and disgusted by this, but I wasn't...I felt...felt terrible because I knew I was the one that hurt her...

It was then that I knew I had to fix this. She was my little doll, and as much as I enjoy pissing her off just to see her green eyes flash dangerously at me, I couldn't stand seeing this. I reached forward and touched her shoulder, but she still refused to look at me. I frowned at her for not acknowledging me, so I then got up out of the tub and kneeled down in front of the tub as I took hold of her shoulders with both my hands as I waited for her to look at me. She flinched the moment I touched her but didn't try to fight me.

She still wouldn't look at me, so I called her name in a low tone of voice and she slowly looks up at me hesitatingly and I said, "Look..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm a guy and well..we do have needs, plus we did make a deal. I give you protection, and you gave me yourself."

That was the second hardest sentence for me to say today. I never apologize and I never do this crap with "the tears and comforting thing". This was way out of my personal jurisdiction.

I could she was trying to wipe her eyes, but she looked too embarrassed to look me in the eye, so I continued as I said, "If you want, you can hit me or yell at me, but just stop crying. I can't do the crying thing, okay?!.."

I think I finally got through because she looked up at me with an angry glance and then without warning she slapped me, and she slapped me good. I sat there as I touched my cheek with bewilderment at her direct force. I didn't know she could hit that hard, and for a girl at that. As she continued to glare at me, she attempted to pull herself up, but her eyes never left mine as she did. When she was halfway up, she started to wobble and then she lost her balance I was up on my feet in a flash as I caught her frame and prevented her from hurting herself and her already injured foot. She gasped as she reached out to grab me as I caught her, and as she placed her hands on my chest. I could see she was starting to turn red again. I don't know what came over me, but I began to help her get out of the tub.

"Here. Let me help you get out. Just hold on to me." I told her as I helped her out of the tub and reached for some towels while she held onto my arm and chest to keep her balance since she couldn't put her full weight on both feet.

I wrapped a towel around her and helped her sit on the toilet as I took a towel and dried myself off, and put my clothes back on. I turn and see her trying to do the same, but it was more of a challenge for her now. I could tell she was getting frustrated as she finished drying off and was trying to pull her pants up. I helped her up and she used me as a wall as she finished dressing.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was a little shocked at the way Mal's attitude and body language just suddenly changed so drastically. I didn't get it. He was an asshole one minute and then kind of sweet the next. Who was this guy and where was Mal?...

After we finished dressing, which funny enough was not half as embarrassing than I thought it would be, Mal unlocked the bathroom door and suddenly lifted me up in his arms and carried me out. I just didn't know what to say at this point, it was kind of weird.

As we left the bathroom, I noticed that he was telling the truth, the nurse indeed had already left for the day, but she did leave a light on for me at her desk. Mal turned it off as he handed me the key to unlock the door to leave the nurse's office since he couldn't do it due to the fact that he was carrying me, and it was kind of awkward, to be honest. As we stepped out, I re-locked it, and Mal strolled on down the hall carrying me like it was no big deal to him. I felt kind of silly because of it, I really wanted to walk but knew I couldn't, so I had to deal with it even though I felt like I was being a burden to him. He was so quiet that it made me all the more self-conscious, with what little light that shined in the halls, I would sneak a peep at his face from time to time trying to figure out what he was thinking or if he was mad at me, but he seemed like he was certain of what he was doing and continued on until we came upon the elevator, and like with the keys, I pushed the buttons for him again.

I was beginning to become curious now. Just where was he taking me?...Was he taking me to his cell?...He did say something about food but in his cell?...Can he do that?...Bring food in there?...Well, he does have a set of keys, which I've been meaning to ask him how he got a hold of them, I wonder if he raids the kitchen every night or something...

When we got to the third floor, instead of going down the hall to his cell, he turned to the left just outside of the elevator where a pair of double doors stood that I never really noticed before, and he told me to push on one as we entered them. They led to a stairway where Mal put me down close to the railing and told me to climb onto his back, which I did, and I wasn't sure why I was being so obedient, but I went with it for now. I guess I was really curious as to where this little adventure of his was going to lead us. I held on tight as he climbed the stairs like it was nothing, and not long we reach the top where he put me down again and opened the door. It lead to the rooftop, I could feel the late evening breeze blowing and the sun was just beginning to set. Without warning he lifted me up again off my feet as I gasped from surprise, he took me out on the rooftop. I was puzzled as to why we were here. It looked like it wasn't the first time anyone had been out here too. I could see chairs, and few tables and a small area where it looked like you could play karaoke with a mic and some other instruments as well. As I was lost in a daze looking around, Mal stopped at a table that was loaded with all kinds of food on it, and it looked amazing. I was actually blown away by it.

Mal's Pov:

My little doll still didn't say anything to me even as we entered the roof, I was beginning to think she hated me. I'm not sure if that bothered me or not, but like I said before with my past girls, none of them really meant anything to me but a means for lust, pleasure, and a good time. With Roxanne, it was different though, and I couldn't put my finger on why either. As soon as we came out of the door, I could see that she was less edgy. She did seem in awed by what she saw which made me feel a sense of pride that she liked my turf. None of my boys were here because I told them earlier I wanted them all gone by this time, so I could spend it with my doll.

As we arrived at the table I had asked the boys to ready for me, I could see she looked awestruck by it. I smiled because I was looking forward to this. I usually didn't treat my pets with the pleasure of eating with me; I did though from time to time have them feed me, but nothing beyond that.

Roxanne's Pov:

As Mal brought me closer to the table loaded down with food, I noticed that there was only one chair sitting by it. I looked up at Mal in confusion. Where was I suppose to sit?...My question was answered as he looked at me with a smirk and sat in it himself while placing me more comfortably in his lap.

I flushed as I push him away from me, and nervously said, "W-What are you doing?!..Couldn't I just use another chair?.."

"You could, but I like this better." He smirked as he placed one hand on my waist to help me stay balanced and the other on one of my legs.

I was starting to feel anxious again, and the silence was killing me.

I finally broke it by saying, " What is all this exactly, Mal?"

"What does it look like, toots?" He said opening a can of pop and offering me one too.

I took it hesitantly at first because I just got the feeling that Mal was up to something, but I wasn't sure what exactly, and he wasn't saying much either, so it only made me feel even more nervous about it.

"Don't be afraid, if you see something you like, just tell me." He said casually as he put his drink down.

I saw a strawberry, so I reached for it, but before my fingers could touch it, Mal took it, and said, "You're supposed to tell me, toots. Remember?"

I blinked as I looked up at him in confusion as I said, "What?...I don't understand."

He chuckled as he took the strawberry and said, "If you want to eat, then I feed you and you feed me in return. That's how it works, now open your mouth."

I blushed as I gasped and shrank back at his words, as I stuttered, "W-What?!...N-No! I can feed myself."

"I'm well aware of that Roxanne, but I want to feed you since you are my doll. Which reminds me, I still haven't decided what to call you." He said as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you mean you don't know what to call me?!..Just call me by my name, and stop with these "pet names", it's not my thing, okay?!" I said irritably as I glared at him.

He looked at me for a second and then laughed as he said, "Oh Roxanne, you still haven't got it yet, have you. Once you become my pet, it's only natural that I find a name that suits you. I fancied calling you "Princess" for awhile just to get a reaction out of you, and you are like a little "wildcat", but it's still not quite fitting. You're so tiny even for someone you age, it's actually cute, to say the least."

"I am not cute, and don't you ever call me that again!" I said in a very serious and deadly tone as I glared up at him with seriousness. I always hated when people would tell me that. I guess it comes from being a tomboy.

He smirked as though he was going to chide me, and then said, "I think I've got it. Do you remember what I said about you in the towel closet?"

I paled at the memory and even more when I remembered what he was doing when he made that comment, "I don't want to remember that. It gave me nightmares."

"Really?...I didn't know you dream of me, Red. I'm flattered. Well, regardless I'm gonna call you "my sweet" from now on since you are still so innocent." He drawled as he brought his face closer to mine as I felt myself grow redder by the minute.

I didn't like this, and it was starting to make feel uneasy, it made wonder just what he did with his "other pets", but at the same time, I really didn't want to know. It kind of scared me, to be honest.

"Can't you just call me by my name instead?...You're starting to make this weird." I said as I shifted uncomfortably on his lap trying to avoid as less physical contact as possible.

"What do you mean "weird"?..." Mal said curiously as he raised an eyebrow as he continued, "There is nothing odd about giving one's pet a name, it's a very common habit of mine."

"I..It j...just makes me uncomfortable..." I stuttered as the uneasy feeling didn't go away.

"Does it?" He smirked as his eyes glinted with mischief as he added, "I like watching you fret as I tease you. Your reactions amuse me."

Without any warning, he popped the strawberry in my mouth which left me with no other option, but to eat it. He grins wickedly as he pulled out the end with the green leaves on it, and then he pointed to a slice of ham, indicating that he wanted me to feed it to him, so I nervously use a fork and complied with his request. He took a bit out of it as he began chewed on it as I waited for him to finish to give him the remaining bite that was still intact on the eating utensil. He took a drink, and then took the last bite of the ham as he watched me. He was waiting for me to see what I wanted next, this was so awkward I wasn't sure just how long I was going to be able to keep this up without freaking out or something. I just needed to calm down...That's what I told myself as tried not to look Mal in the eye too long. His stare was so unnerving, it just made me feel so exposed like he could see right through me without putting in much effort.

He finished chewing and said, "What would you like next my sweet?"

I looked nervously around at the various foods laid out, but before I could decide on one Mal impatiently replied, "Come on, there must be something here you like. I've watched you eat before in the cafeteria, and you eat like a bird. You need to eat more."

I flinched at his sudden outburst and a startled reply I said, "Y-You've been w...watching me? How long?"

"My sweet, I've been watching you since you came here. That's what I do with "fresh meat", it's how I determine if they are a threat to me or not. You never really were, but in any case, I still kept a close eye on you for my own personal enjoyment." He explained with a devious grin as he squeezed my thigh.

Out of reflex, I slapped him or tried to, but he caught my hand like a pitcher would a ball, and held it there in mid-air for a moment and then calmly without taking his eyes from mine, he said, "I really do have my work cut out for me when it comes to conquering you my sweet, but in time I will have you polished up like a fine gem, and you will learn to either like it or I will break you. The choice is yours."

I suddenly felt terrified like before in the tub, but only this time by his words, not his touch, and it intimidating how one minute he could be somewhat approachable and the next something more frightening like a demon. I didn't know how to respond to that comment he just made, it shook me up a bit. I immediately snapped out of it and snatched my hand back from his clutches as I did my best to compose my shaky nerves. I could feel his irritation pouring from him at my rash act of defiance from just now, and it wasn't making me feel any less afraid.

"Pick something, or I pick it myself, Red. I'm getting impatient." He said irritably using my actual nickname this time.

I looked at him and then at the food, I start to lose my appetite because of the where things had lead, the mood was crashing around us and I knew I had to do something, so I anxiously replied, "I'll eat whatever you want. I can't decide on anything."

I began to fidget uncomfortably as he watched me with a curious expression.

He raises an eyebrow and with less venom replied, "As you wish my sweet."

Mal looked at the table and picked up a generous helping of vegetables and served it to me. After that, things seemed to go less awkward as we continued to take turns feeding one another. It was still kind of embarrassing to be feed and have sit in his lap like that, but I didn't want to argue with him any more than I had to. I just didn't have to strength to fight him tonight. Mal was exhausting to be around mentally, emotionally, and physically. I just didn't know how I was going to survive like this for a year. It was unnerving and made me feel anxious thinking about it, so, for the time being, I tried to push it to the very back of my mind. Near the end of this strange feeding ritual we were having, I jumped with a start as I heard what could only be described as the static from a walkie buzzing.

"Hey, Mal?" A voice called.

Mal took his hand off my leg as he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out and answer it.

"Yeah, what is it? It better be good. I told you guys not to bother me." He growled as I could feel his grip on my waist tighten which caused me to cringe.

"You might not want to take your little pet back to the infirmary right now." The voice said cautiously.

"Why's that?" Mal asked with a scowl expression on his face.

"Because Steve and his hounds are sniffing around the place." The voice commented and paused for a moment as if he was confirming the information to be true and then went on, "I think they know about her injury and are attempting to take advantage of it."

I felt my blood run cold and my body trembles as I grabbed Mal's shirt tightly as I looked up at him and see what he's going say next.

"Let them, but keep an eye on their movements. Let me know if they do anything that will be troublesome for me later." Mal said with a cool, but deadly tone.

"Affirmative." Came the other guy's reply as he ended the conversation.

Mal put up his walkie and sighed.

Mal's Pov:

As I put away the walkie, I realized Roxanne's fingers were clenching into my shirt, so I look down and see that she was terrified again. I swore as I ran my fingers through my hair, it was time to wrap this up and go, so I grabbed hold of her and picked her up once again which seemed to startled her further. I could tell she was really afraid as she wrapped her arms around my neck, practically hanging on to me for dear life.

I let out another sigh as we head back into the building and I as soothing as I could form into words I say, "Just calm down, I said I'd protect what is mine, and I meant it."

"W..Where are we going?" She nervously stammered as she looked up at me as I put her down and had her climb onto my back, so I could carry her easier down the stairs.

"We have one more stop to make. I made you a promise." I said as I began descending down the steps.

"P-Promise?...What promise?" She asked with worry in her voice as she clung to me tightly as I could feel her chin resting on my shoulder.

"The one I made this morning. You haven't forgotten already have you?" I asked with mischief dripping from every word.

"You don't mean-," She started and I finished it with a yes.

She gasps at my reply and anxiously replied, "Do we have to?"

I paused to think about it and said yes.

She didn't say anything, but then she didn't have to because I could tell it made her uneasy because of how her body stiffen when I made my reply. I smirked because I wasn't going to let her get out of this one. I waited too long for this, and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers.

She didn't say much as before as we got to the bottom of the stairs, and I held her again like earlier in my arms as we got back into the elevator and I took her back down to the first floor and towards Chris's office. I saw no sign of Steve or his fools, and I got no replies since earlier about them venturing around the nurse's office. I had Roxanne unlock Chris's office, and lock it back. I didn't bother turning on the lights because Chris's security monitors lit up most of the room. I then sat us down in his office chair with Red in my lap as I pulled out his remote and looked at the cameras and spotted Steve not long after, he was inside the infirmary no doubt looking to prey of my little doll. I switched it off, but I could tell it made Red uneasy when she saw it, it made her cringe as she clanged to me again like I was some kind of savior of hers.

Switching it to yesterday's footage, and rewinding the said-one I was interested in, I say, "Well are you ready my sweet?"

She shook her head no.

I laughed as I hit play, and it rolled from the time I finished making my bed ready to sleep in it, to the time I woke up and found her in it with me, to me looking for the medicine bottle, to me sighing when I realized I goofed where she glomped me and it continued on from there. I watched and anticipated her reactions at her own foolery that night. She began to turn redder and redder by the minute and it gave me goosebumps just seeing her getting so flushed over herself when she was a little over-drugged. She tried to cover her face and look away, but I just wasn't having it, I pulled her hands away which forced her to continue to watch in horror. By the time it got to the end, where she called me "hot stuff", I could tell she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. As it ended I couldn't determine whether if she was angry or embarrassed at first, but not until she slapped me full across my face did I know she was pissed at me. I smirked as I laughed. I let this one passed because I was just too amused by her angry little face as she looked up at me and continued to burn hate from those dangerous eyes of hers. I loved it when she was angry, that passionate look of hate of hers really turns me on, and I craved desperately for more of it every time I see it.

"You drugged me on purpose Mal!" She hissed at me with fury dripping from her tongue as she raged on, "How could you?!...You're so disgusting, I can't even stand to look at you. Let me go, I just want to go now. I'm done with this."

I continued to laugh with tears beading up in the corner of my eyes, as she struggled to get out my arms. She didn't stop trying either, I could tell I really upset her this time as she tried to pry my hands from her body. I finally caught my breath as I looked at her with humor dancing in my eyes.

I fondly replied, "Actually I didn't do that on purpose, I wasn't aware of how you would be affected by it, but when I thought about it. It made sense since you were so small in frame, the dosage was apparently too much for you, and so you were pretty loopy last night."

"So you took it upon yourself to take advantage of me then?" She shrieked at me trying to keep me away from her as far as she could.

"Roxanne, I could have taken advantage of you last night, but as you could see, I didn't. I was though pretty hot and bothered after "your advances" towards me, but I did, in fact, behave myself and you should feel grateful that I could contain my lust for you." I said with a wicked smile as I drew my face close to hers.

She pushed my face back as she blushed and angrily remarked, "You didn't have to sleep with me though."

"You begged me to my sweet, and who was I to say no." I purred as I took hold of her hand that continued to push my face from hers.

"N..No, I didn't!" She stammered as she used her other hand to pushed me back again, but I took that one too.

"You're in denial Red, and it's adorable." I said with a smirk as I took both her hands into one of mine and used my other hand to drew her chin closer to me as I drawled on, "I'll tell you what, I'll let this go on one condition."

"W-What's that?" She stuttered as she struggled against me to free herself, but to no avail.

My smile widens as I replied, "I was gonna have you call me "master", but then again I love it when you say my name when you're angry. If you want me to drop this little incident, then call me by what you said in that footage. It excited me when you did, and I wanna hear it again. Say it one more time, and I'll leave you alone about it for the rest of the night."

I could tell she was turning as red as her hair as every passing word slipped from my mouth. I let go of her face as she shook her head no in response.

I then laughed and said, "No?...Is it that hard to say, my sweet?"

"J-Just once? Do I really have to?..." She squeaked in a low voice.

I grinned and said yes.

I could tell this was wearing her down as she slumped her shoulders in defeat and shyly, but angrily replied, "I hate you, hot stuff. Now can we just go!"

I snorted because I should have seen that coming. I pulled her by her wrists and place my other hand on her back to pull her closer towards me as I planted a kiss on her head, and said, "I suppose that will do for now my sweet."

She glared at me as I picked her up and we left the office as I figured it was late enough. Interesting enough I was actually feeling tired after all that excitement and fun I had messing with my sweet little doll.

Roxanne's Pov:

Jerk!...Jerk!...Jerk!...Stupid jerk!... I hate him so much!...I couldn't believe how stupid I behaved on that monitor...And I know he was lying when he said he wouldn't tease me anymore if I called him that...that...name...I don't think I could be more embarrassed in my life than what I just went through today...I've got to get out of here somehow...

Mal carried me again, this was becoming a habit now, and I hated relying on him to do that for me. I really wanted to just go on my own, but with this stupid foot full of stitches, I just couldn't, and it sucked too. I watched as we walked past the nurse's office and back into the elevator again. I guess with Steve and his bands of idiots, I had no choice but to go back up to the third floor. Mal took me to my cell room and I unlocked it when he gave me the key and Mal put me on my bed, I turned and started to crawl into the covers, but stopped when I noticed Mal locked himself in with me. I looked up feeling anxious because of what transpired last time he locked himself in my cell room.

He looked at me and said, "Don't sweat it, I'm not going to try anything tonight. So just get under the covers and scoot over."

I hesitatingly but slowly do as he says, and wait to see what he does next. He got in the bed with me and under the covers but didn't put his hands on me.

"Why are you sleeping with me?" I asked cautiously.

"Because with Steve wondering around, my cell is one of the next places he'll look, unless you rather I just go back to my cell and let him find you later and do what-," Mal said, but I cut him off.

"Okay, I get it." I said wearily as I scooted over even more towards the wall.

"What?!..You didn't mind sleeping with me last night or that other night." He replied as he yawned as he stretched out on his back as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I wasn't myself last night Mal, and you know it, and as for that other night, I was afraid okay!?...The cells doors were not working right and the guys in your hall are real creeps." I said in a small voice as I peered at him under the covers.

"Whatever, you know you just wanted to sleep with me." He said with a cocky tone as he turned his face in my direction and smirked at me.

I glared at him and rolled over facing the wall and said nothing else to him for the rest of the night even though I heard him chuckle at my discomfort. I laid there for a few minutes as I felt my body begin to relax and discover just how tired I was from all tension and stress that was brought on by the day and Mal's teasing. I soon was out like a light and didn't remember much after that.

Mal's Pov:

I noticed it wasn't long after I aggravated my sweet, that she passed out soon after. I rolled over giving her my back too and placed my walkie by the pillow in case my boys had anything else to relate to me before the night was over. I closed my eyes and pondered over today's activities and all the things I was gonna do tomorrow when I got up. I had to get my sweet back to her cot in the infirmary before that old bat would have a fit in the morning, but I wouldn't worry about it until I got up early tomorrow. Then I thought of my doll...An image of her face came to mind as I laid there. I had felt a strange stirring within me whenever I do now, and I found it unnerving, but kind of alluring at the same time.

What was this strange feeling that was growing within me?...Every day I wanted to spend more of my time with her, then I normally would with any of my past ones...What was this fatal attraction I had with her?...One thing that I did know was that I was growing impatient, and I wanted her innocence all to myself...And that kiss she refuses me every time I come close to getting it...I will make her mine no matter how long it takes...She will be mine...


	32. Gotta Survive

Roxanne's Pov:

Strangely enough, sleeping with Mal left me feeling safe at least from the other male delinquents, but mostly just Steve and his goons. I don't understand what or why they were so committed to coming after me, well...maybe a little with Steve's, but the others I just don't get it. It must be some kind of a "lust thing" for guys or something. Even Mal didn't try to do "things" to me as often as they do trying to pursue me. This place was becoming a nightmare for me, and I wanted to wake up and get out soon, if not now.

At one point, I remember rolling over onto my side facing Mal and trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in as I curiously looked over at him. He was still in the same sleeping position he was in when I first went to sleep. He was all sprawled out on his back, but only this time he had one hand supporting his head and the other one with a cigarette between his two fingers as he laid there not really looking at anything as he stared out of the cell room as he puffed out smoke. I really didn't like those things; they smell awful and they make me gag. I covered my nose and mouth with the blanket as I tried to pretend I was still sleeping so I could avoid conversation with him, it was late and I rather not go into it again with him. I don't think he noticed which was a relief because he didn't say anything to me, so I figured I'd just try to go back to sleep and let it go, but as soon as I closed my eyes and began to relax again, I got this feeling something wasn't right. It was like someone or something was in the room with us, and it was a very unsettling feeling. I knew I was right or close to it when I heard their voice whisper in the dark. It came from not in the room, but on the other side of the bars outside of the cell.

"Comfy, are we?...You wouldn't have any extra smokes?...Looks like you move fast with the ladies, Mal..." The voice drawled lazily from the bars. It was familiar, but I just couldn't put a name on it.

"Jealous much, David?...And the answer is, yes, but I'm not sharing any of my smokes with a lowly peon like you. What do you want?" Mal growled lowly at him.

"Don't be rude you little punk. You know Steve wants her, and it won't be long til Steve gets what he wants, and it'll be easy too especially with that little injury of hers. He'll steal her right out from under you if you're not careful." David said, and then paused for a moment as though he had stopped to look into my direction as he went on, "You're turning soft, Mal and it's showing-,"

Mal startled me as he jumped up out bed and marched up to the bars as he roared in David's face, cutting off his last sentence, "Get outta here you little shit, or I'll make you think "soft" when I repeatedly bash your face in these bars! You can tell Steve if he wants her so badly, he'll have to come get her himself. I don't give free handouts when it comes to what is mine."

By then I gave up pretending to be asleep as I sat there peering over my covers as I watched Mal's and David's heated discussion continue to rage on, it creeped me out every time David's glance would slide over into my direction as he looked me over with an ogling stare.

When his eyes locked onto mine, he leered at me as he looked back to Mal and said, "You can't be with her all the time Mal, you'll slip up and when you do, we'll be waiting for it. Just remember that."

"Get outta my sight!" Mal spat back at him as his face came close to David's in the dim light, I could tell they were sizing each other up.

With one last glance in my direction, he smirked as he turned on his heel and left.

Mal stood at the cell door as he continued to watch him leave, but didn't say anything, I could tell he was seeping with silent fury with every passing second. I was scared of his temper, to be honest when he got like this, and I didn't want him to unleash it onto me, so I made myself lay back down and once again pretend I was asleep. Within a few minutes, which in this case felt like forever, I could hear him as he returned to the bed and crawled back into the covers. Out of nowhere, he grabs my waist and pulls me into him, and I gasps out of surprise as I laid there on my side with his arm wrapped around me tightly as he laid his head on top of mine. I stiffen out of fear because I don't know what he's planning to do next, so I swallow and wait. My throat was so dry, it felt like a desert, I really needed something to drink.

After a minute or so, he finally sighs as he harshly comments, "You better be worth all this trouble you're putting me through right now. If I wasn't in such a foul mood, I'd take you all the way right now, but I don't like to bruise my pretty little toys, so...it'll have to wait another time."

I shuddered at his words, I wanted to break free from his embrace and run, but I was too afraid of what he would do to me if I did manage to escape his grip because I knew when he caught me in the end, he'd make me suffer for it. I buried my face in my hands and the covers as I tried to calm my shaky nerves, I could feel his breath on me and it didn't help at all.

Mal's Pov:

David's words really pissed me off tonight. Just who the hell did he think he was coming onto my turf and talking about plucking my little flower from my grasp?!...She is mine...And no one will have her, but me unless I allow it...I would have loved nothing more than to rip out his dreadlocks and hang him with them...And Steve...If that son of a bitch so much as even stops to smirk at me in the halls tomorrow, I'll shank his ass...

Through all my mental raging, I forgot I was still clutching onto Red, I could feel her body stiffen as she cringed in my embrace, she was afraid and I was the cause of it, but for once it didn't bother me any. Not in the least bit tonight. Maybe I was getting my mojo back after all who knows. Maybe that was it, I needed to be crueler towards her, I was being too nice to her, and that was my mistake. That's why I was weakening, and that's why I was feeling these "stupid feelings of longing for her affections and her smile". She never smiles at me not like she did when I first meet her. Not once. But even so, I knew it wasn't me she was smiling at back then. I can still remember how she smiled when she gave Steve a swift roundhouse kick to the head, she was flawless and something fierce. Something I never saw before in a woman, and at the time I didn't realize it because of my arrogance, but I wanted it and wanted her. I'd be damned if I let her escape and get away. So I resolved in my mind several days later that she would be mine and no one else's, that's why I lured her into believing that she couldn't survive without me. That's why I haven't tossed her to the side like all the past ones that lost my interest. And that's why I don't plan on ever giving her up. Ever.

"Go to sleep, Roxanne. You don't want to further piss me off tonight. I'm not in a good mood." I growled lowly in her ear as shrank back further into me and the covers.

She quivered as she whispered back, "I'm trying, but you're hurting me, Mal."

"That's not my problem." I hissed back her viciously as I continued, "Either go to sleep, or I'll make you wish you did."

She grabbed my arm that was wrapped securely around her waist and trembled even more, and she didn't stop. I was starting to irritate me.

So I harshly replied, "Damn it! You better not be crying, don't think those crocodile tears are gonna work on me this time!"

I could feel her taking deep breathes as if she was trying to calm down, and then she said in a whisper I could barely hear through her heavy breathing, "Why?...Why Mal?...Why do you have to be like this?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't really have a real reason for why I wanted to hurt her, I just wanted to, it made me feel good, so I said evenly,"Because, Roxanne, your pain is my pleasure. Your unhappiness is my bliss, and your body is my temple, and I'll do what I want with it when I'm ready to enter it. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

When I got no reply from her, I flipped her over on her back and pinned her down as I gaze down intensely at her and seeing the fear illuminating from her eyes. I smirked. She then closed her eyes tight as she turned her head to the side. I didn't like it, I wanted to continue to stare into those eyes of her, so filled with fear of me.

So I tighten my grip on her wrists as I said, "Look at me, Roxanne."

She shook her head violently from side to side still refusing to look me in the eye, so I chuckle darkly as I say, "Are you truly afraid of me now?...Do you want me to stop?"

I watched as her lips quivered as she whimpered under my weight, I could feel her fears building under her quicken breaths.

"If you don't answer me soon Roxanne," I drawled as I released one of her wrists to caress her cheek as I continued, "I will make you wish you did."

At my touch she flinched as her eyes shot open, I watched as she tried to shrink away from me, but had nowhere to go.

"M-Mal...P-Please just stop already. What more do you want from me?" She stammered which could be barely heard above a whisper.

I smiled darkly as I replied, "Nothing. I already have what I want, and it's you toots."

"W-Why do you want me so much?" She stuttered as she continued to squirm underneath my weight.

"Because you fascinate me Red, and trust me not that many girls do." I teased as I continued on, but with a more serious tone, "You've got a kind of light that doesn't just sparks, but ignites into a fire that flames out of control like chaos, and I love chaos more than above anything else."

I couldn't hold the excitement in the tone of my voice at the last bit of my statement, I could tell it startled her a bit because she just stared at me for a moment trying to grasp my words, and then I ended it by saying, "Now sleep, I've got things to do tomorrow and if I have to stay up any longer with you and it doesn't involve making this bed creak, then I'm gonna be pissed."

I could see her face flush as she tried to push me off with her only free hand, I chuckle at her helplessness as I roll off of her and laid back down onto my back again to get some shut-eye. I could feel her rolling over and changing sleeping positions, I made no comment. I think I made my point clear enough.

Roxanne's Pov:

I rolled over and closed my eyes tight, and prayed that Mal was through with tormenting me tonight. This was getting out of control, and to be honest I was getting fed up with it. I don't want to live in fear of him anymore. The gears in my head started rolling and my thoughts were running and crashing into each other all at once.

That was it, I can't just lay here and take this anymore. I have to come up with a plan to escape. Hurt foot or not, I'm getting the hell outta here...I'm gonna survive this...I have to...


	33. When Dolls Fight Back

Roxanne's Pov:

I was done with being Mal's slave. Hands down. I had decided that I wasn't going back to sleep tonight, I had to come up with a way to get out of this cell and away from him, and hopefully find some way to get the front doors of this facility open and get the hell out of this place. I wasn't sure how I was going to get far with my injury, but I wasn't about to let it slow me down either. I carefully rolled back over onto my back and then onto my side facing Mal, I kept my eyes closed the entire time as I stayed alert and listened intensely for signs that Mal had fallen asleep.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Mal's breathing and body moments slowed down and sounded even enough to call it sleeping. I knew it was now or never, so carefully as I could be at this point I pulled my covers off and slowly sat up and cautiously peered over Mal's face. I waved my hand over his face a few times to check if he was still conscious, however, he showed no signs of waking up, strangely enough, he didn't look half as scary as he usually does when he was awake. He actually looked like a regular guy, maybe even one I'd like if he was...Wait?...What?...No...Just...No...I can't believe I even went there...

Where my thoughts were going, I don't know nor liked it either, so I reminded myself to quit fooling around and get those keys. Again checking his face I was relieved that I still had time, I haven't screwed up yet, so I carefully started feeling his pockets without waking him, and luck would have it he had his keys in his left pocket. I carefully fished them out as I felt my heart beat madly in my throat, as I pulled them out, Mal shifted in his sleep, but he didn't wake thankfully because if he did I was sure I was going to die. I literally felt like I was going to have a heart attack if I messed this up there would be no second chances, and Mal would make sure of that. I know I was taking the chance of running into Steve and his goons, but at this point, I didn't care anymore, I wanted out and I was gonna get out one way or another. It would be risky regardless of what I did, so I had to mentally prepare myself for that. If I set my mind to it, I knew I could do this, I just had to have a little faith in myself is all.

I gingerly made my way to the end of the bed, and got up slowly, and cringed as I sucked in my breath because of the pain that began to stab in my foot. I can do this...I can do this...I am not weak...I will get to that door on my own and unlock it and get out...

I slowly got up on both feet stiffly as I made my first step in what felt like forever, and it was a painful one. My foot began throbbing something awful, but I didn't stop, I made myself suck it up and keep going till I made it to the door, and started looking for the key I remembered using last time. This was like an insane version of deja vu, but Mal was the one in the bed this time around not me. I found the key in no time at all, but as soon as I put it in the keyhole, I heard a growl from behind me, and I felt my heart drop in the pit of my stomach. Damn it!...He's awake...How did I manage to screw this up?...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mal scowled as he looked at me with scorn.

I gasp as I spun around while trying to hold onto the door for support because of my throbbing foot, as I saw an angry-looking Mal bolting out of bed and swiftly coming towards me. I quickly unlock the door, sliding it open as fast as I could as I leaped out, and slammed it back into place and locked it just in time before Mal could grab me like last time. I stood a few feet away from the door trying to catch my breath and regain my balance as I shifted most of the weight onto my other foot as I held onto the keys and slowly backed away till I hit the opposite cell door on the other wall while not once breaking eye contact with Mal. He stood there regarding me with anger and what looked like betrayal which was strange coming from him, he didn't say anything for a minute almost like he was racking his brain trying to form a plan to get me to return inside the cell.

Finally, he sighed as he tiredly looked at me with an aggravated stare and said, "Red, what are you doing?..Give me the keys and get back in here. Do you want to get caught by Steve or one of his peons again?"

I took a breath and reminded myself that I wasn't weak and I wouldn't let him force me under his thumb again, and then I said with vigor, "No!..I'm not going back in there with you. You've had your fun, Mal. The game is over, so go find yourself another slave girl. I'm through with this."

I spat out the last few words angrily at him as I clenched the keys tightly in my fist as I dared him to tell me "no".

He surprised me by his next set of words, as he cocked an eye at me and said evenly, "Fine. Don't let me stop you then. I'm sure your little escort "the gang-bang squad" will be waiting for you just around the bend. Don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

He smiled wickedly as he spoke while his piercing stare never left mine.

I glared with hatred at him as I strolled back up to cell door and spat back at him, "You can kiss my ass, Mal. I can take care of myself, I don't need you."

He smirked as he tilted his head to the side and said with a drawl, "Is that what you really think, is it?...You think you can just waltz right out of this cell, and leave, do you?...Fancy yourself leaving in a cab too, princess?.."

I growled at him as I raised my hand with the keys about to throw them at him, but I stopped myself short because I remembered the aftermath of last time I made this mistake, he was trying to piss me off so I'd throw them at him. That sneaky little...

"Aww!...So close, toots." He leered at me as he taunted me with a smirk that began to form onto his lips as he said, "I thought for sure you'd get mad enough and throw them at me again. I guess I was wrong."

I smirked back at him and said, "Tough luck, asshole."

He glowered at me and said, "Give me the keys, Red."

"Or you'll do what?" I spat back at him as I gained some of my confidence back.

"I'll spare you your life, and your punishment might even be light if it pleases me, but that all depends on you, toots. You really wanna die tonight?" Mal said with that dangerously tone and wicked grin of his.

I faltered for a brief moment because of his taunting gaze, but then I swallowed my fears once again, trying to hide the tremor in my voice as I said, "You won't do it."

"Oh?...You think not...Keep playing with me, Red and we'll see about that." He said holding onto the bars as he leaned his face into them and continued, "I'm running out of patience with you."

"I am not opening that cell door, Mal." I leaned my face in too and continued, "I'm not afraid of you. You have no control over me."

He stared into my eyes for a moment longer as though he was searching for my fears, I flinched when he reached out his hand to grab me, but I quickly backed away, and he laughed.

Then he pulled out his walkie and said to me, "Last chance, toots. What's it gonna be?"

My eyes flickered between him and the walkie, I knew if I said no, I'd be screwed, but I wasn't about to say yes either, so I looked him in the eye again and said, "What do you think?...I'd rather die than let you have your damn keys back."

I didn't wait for his reply as I stormed off and made my escape, but I did hear it and the following noise of static as their voices faded into the background as I ran on. It wasn't long until I was cut short when I heard footsteps and voices headed in my direction, I spun around and ran back down the hall past Mal as I saw Mal shouting orders to his men behind me to capture me.

Mal was shouting for me to come back and screaming my name which with curses, but I never looked back and I never stopped running, I had to find a place to hide before they found me. I ran past roll after roll of cells, then an idea hit me.

Mal's Pov:

That little bitch...After everything, I've done for her...And she pulls this shit...I clearly underestimated what she was capable of...When I get my hands on her, I won't make the same mistake again...

My thoughts ran rapidly as I watch her helplessly try to flee my men, Pete stopped by as I finished using her pocket knife to spring myself out as I put away the knife and said hotly, "Well?!...Any sign of her?..."

"N-No, Boss...I think she got away." Pete said looking nervously at me as the others returned back to the cell.

I could see that none of them had her, so I turn back to around to Pete as I stepped out of the cell and the halls grew quiet as I said lividly in an even tone, "Pete, I want you to take a handful of men and check the second floor," I turned to the rest of the crew as Pete took a few and left, and continued, "...the rest of you, keep a lookout all over the main floor. When you find her, bring to me unharmed, I'll deal with her myself."

They all acknowledged my order and immediately either took the elevator down or took the stairway in pursuit of my defiant little hellcat. I stayed behind, because if I knew Red she was still on this floor hiding somewhere. She had some real guts pulling a stunt like this, and if I didn't find her before dawn I was going to be ripping someone's throat out soon due to my lack of patience. Looking down close to the cell, I spotted one of the bats my boys left behind, I took hold of it as I started running the end of it across the bars of every cell down the hall causing it to echo a jarringly-loud clacking sound off the walls. I smiled like the devil himself as I continued down the hall taking my time and whistling my favorite tune all the while glancing from cell to cell looking for my troublesome little doll.

"Oh Roxanne," I called in a mocking tone as my voice carried through the air as I continued on, "Where are you?...Come out...Come out where ever you are...I swear I won't hurt you if you do...I'll even drop the sex thing tonight too...I give you my word..."

Roxanne's Pov:

I laid underneath a bed in one of the cells, as I waited for the sound of feet and voices to die down as I tried to stay calm and collected. I needed to my clear head and I needed to find a way out without getting caught. Then I thought to myself that I needed to find a weapon before Mal finds me first if I had to I'd use a bed board again if I couldn't find anything else to use. I quickly and carefully pulled myself out from under the bed and began searching the current cell I was in for anything that could be used to my advantage. Looking around there really wasn't anything that could be of any good use, then I hear a loud continuous noise that was drawing nearer by the second headed my way. It sounded like someone was dragging a metal object across the bars of each cell, and it was clacking so loudly it made my ears hurt. I swear the guys on the other side of this hall on Mal's floor could probably hear this, it was deafening and it made my insides crawl. It was almost right on me, and then I heard Mal's voice ringing in the air as he taunted me. This was a nightmare like some kind of funhouse from hell.

I ran to the wall the furthest from the opening space where I knew Mal would see me and pulled up a chair as I waited anxiously for him to pass by, and hopefully, I would go unnoticed. The lockers gave me a good place to hide since I was so small in stature, and I could see a little bit around the corner too, but still not enough.

How'd he get out of that cell so fast?!...I got the keys...Unless one of his guys has another set on them, I just don't see how he did it...He really does know what he's doing...He can't be human...Is he a demon from Hell?...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him pause close to my cell, I didn't dare try to take a peek; I pressed myself further into the wall as flat and straight as I could beside the lockers as I heard him fiddling with the door.

How'd he find me so fast?!...This is crazy...I don't want to die...

The cell door glided open with loud creaking sound and stopped, but Mal said nothing as I heard his footstep draw near. He stopped near the wall I where stood hiding, I slowly crouched down as I leaned further into the locker I was hiding near. He looked into my direction and started walking my way, I felt my heart beating like a life-line as he drew closer and closer, he finally stopped at the locker I was hiding behind and started jimmying it open. I did my best to keep my breathing down as I cover my mouth with my hands, and waited. In less than a minute, he had it open and was rummaging around inside it, within no time at all he apparently found what he was looking for as he pocketed it and slammed the locker door shut. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was thankful it was the locker he was interested in and not me, but it was too soon to celebrate because as soon as he spun around and was about to leave, he tripped over the chair I place beside me.

My stomach dropped because as soon as he stumbled as he swore and hit the ground, he looked up and our eyes connected. He smiled like he was about to have his ice cream and cake both at the same time, and quickly got up, and so did I. I wasted no time pulling myself up, and standing my ground as I waited and watched to see what he would do first. He watched me get up and chuckled when he saw me grimaces in pain as I shuffled my weight to my other foot.

He stared at me for a moment longer like he was sizing me up, and trying to figure the best way to catch me off guard, then he smirked as he tilted his head while his eyes never left mine as he smoothly, but dangerously said, "I'm amazed you actually got this far on that wounded leg of yours, toots. You're far from the spoiled little princess, I thought you were when I first met you."

He started walking towards me slowly, taking his time as he enjoyed tormenting me as he took in my rigid stature as though he was truly fascinated by it. I could feel myself starting to tremble, but I did my best to still it, I refuse to show fear in sight of this monster, so I glared back at him as fiercely as I could while holding my head high.

He chuckled as he stopped in front of the chair which was the only thing that separated us as I used my hand to lean back against the locker a little to steady myself, he didn't try to remove the chair. It was almost like it wasn't even there as he stood boring his evil eyes into mine that in return were burning back into his.

He licked his lips like they were dry and were in need of water as he continued where he left off, "To put it bluntly, you're one hell of a woman. You dare defy me over and over, and still have the audacity to glare back at me with those eyes. I'd be lying if I said it didn't admire you, but sadly I can't let this continue any further. So say goodnight, Red."

He swiftly made a go to grab me, but I slammed myself back against the wall as he barely missed me by not much, he then quickly flew towards me, but before he could come any closer I snatched the chair up as fast and as hard as I could and hit him with it, with as much force as I could summon knocking him back a few feet which was enough for me to escape. I ran out the door and slammed it back into place and locked him in to buy me some time to get away. I heard him growl as he raced up to the door, but I didn't stick around this time, I ran. I was almost to the elevator when I heard him slamming the door open, I looked back only once to see him pounding into my direction like a bat out of hell, I turned my focus back to the elevator and ran faster. I made it and started punching the button to get it open over and over, I was too scared to look back fearing that if I did Mal would be there to grab me from behind. Finally, the damned thing opened, and I jumped in and pressed like crazy the button to close the door, and as soon as it did. I heard Mal slam into it as he began shouting and pounding on the doors demanding that I open them, but there was no chance in hell I would. I press the button that would send me to the main floor and waited anxiously until then.

Mal's Pov:

Shit!...She's getting good...If I know how she's thinking, she's headed to the main floor...I gotta beat her there...

I headed down the stairway as fast as I could without falling or tripping all the way down. All the while I pondered on how I would handle the situation once I got her in my grasp again, she was much more clever than I thought. Was she always this clever?...Thinking back to when I first met her, she did prank Chris pretty good, and she did have a few good fight moves, but they were not enough to defeat me...She'd have to come up with something better is she hopes to ever come close to matching my skills...

I smirked to myself as I wondered just what she plans to do when and if she runs into Steve and his band of merry fools. While I was looking for her in the cells, Pete had called me back and told me he saw no sign of her but said the boys on the main floor spotted Steve and his men there instead. She'll wish she listened to me when she does run into them because if I know Steve, he'll ravish her without the decency of at least getting a room. He was sloppy, and that was his downfall when it comes down to it. I made it to the last set of stairs, and I could hear the elevator still going down, I still had time to snag her if I keep up the pace.

Minutes later, I hear the doors open and I'm only less than twenty steps away, but it still wasn't good enough, so I started skipping steps and finally made it out the doors and see her looking down the halls just a few yards away. As the doors I open close with a thump, I see it caught her attention as her eyes lock onto mine. I see the fear in them as she turns on her heel and flees like a doe being hunted by its predator. I follow and chase after her, but make no sound or attempt at calling after her because it would only draw Steve and his peons to her faster, and I'd be damned if they get to lay with her before I did. I had already made claims over her, and I'll kill anyone that dare touch what is mine.

As soon as I followed her around the corner, she had vanished and Steve's flock of fools were all gathered round as David, Steve right-hand man was arguing with some of my boys. Steve stood nearby watching with a curious look on his face as though he found the entire thing amusing to withhold somehow.

I stood there a moment gathering myself and as I caught my breath, the stairs took most of my breath away. As in shape as I was, that was still quite a workout in just a short amount of time trying to beat an elevator and caught a foolish girl who was gonna get it when I got a hold of her. By then, my breathing evened out and I called out to my boys and they turned around in my direction and rushed over as they waited for my next set of orders to be stated.

With bat in hand, I waited for Steve as he strolled on up to me with a smirk forming on his face as he stopped a few feet from me and smugly said, "Well...If it's not the king of juvie...It's been awhile since we had our last little brawl. This is round two I take it?..."

"Get out of my way Steve, or I'll make you wished you stayed in your cell tonight." I taunted back at him as I tapped my bat against my shoulder.

My boys stood ready if he decided he wanted to make something of this and to be honest, I was hoping he would as I stood waiting for his reply with a wicked grin plastered on my face.

Steve flexed his muscles as a grin also spread across his face and said with as much bravo, "If I go back to my cell tonight Mal, it's gonna be with your chick, and I can promise you she'll never come back to you after she's had a taste of this."

He indicated the last bit of words with his hand towards his privates as he sloppily grinned at me with fevered lust.

That son of a bitch...

I looked at him for a minute, then threw my head back and laughed as he stood there with a stupid confused look on his face, and then I took my bat faster than he could even register it in his mind and smacked him in the face with it. That's when all the fun started. Fists flew and so did bodies. I smiled as I wiped Steve's blood from my face as I drew my fist back and landed a punch in his face and didn't stop after that.

Roxanne's Pov:

As soon as I came around that corner off of the elevator, as I ran from Mal, I almost ran into one of the guys from Steve's gang. I stopped myself just barely in time as I dropped to the floor and crawled underneath a skirted table in the main entrance hall, and waited for them to pass, but had no such luck. Peering carefully out from under the tablecloth, I spied Mal just rounding the corner as well, he stopped and was looking around like he was searching for an alternative, but found none. I could tell he was out of breath as he stood panting heavily on the spot, it wasn't long until Steve had caught on and both groups of delinquents acknowledged each other as though it was a face off.

I got chills when Steve made that comment about me, and then I saw for just a tiny moment what I could have sworn was a look of jealousy in Mal's eyes right before he laughed in Steve's face, and then swung his bat at him which initiated the whole fight. I watched as Mal repeated his fight with Steve that day I almost got ravished by him, Steve and saw with anxiety the look of pure joy in Mal's eyes as he fought Steve and some of the other guys there. He literally enjoyed this kind of thing. The only time I ever enjoyed a fight was in Kung Fu classes I took in grade school, but those were totally different from this. I admit I enjoyed kicking some serious butt back at my current high school when the person who started it deserved it, but this was insane. Mal was just maiming these guys just of what looked to him as pure fun, but to me, it looked as pure madness. There was something seriously wrong with that guy, and it bothered me. How I ever could sleep at night with him beside me was unnerving...

At the moment while everyone was distracted, I carefully crept out from underneath the table as I speedily made my way down the hall trying to avoid being drawn into the fight that took up most of the hallway. Through all the noise and ruckus and bodies flying, I couldn't get to the front door exit, so I decided to find a place to hide until things died down. I jogged down another hall on the left and started looking at the names of the labels on the doors until one caught my eye...

...Library...

I also loved going to the library, and I had no idea that this juvie had one, so you can only imagine my joy as my eyes lit up like a little kid in front of a candy store. I pulled out Mal's keys and tried key after key until I got to the ninth one, and it opened, I quickly stepped inside and stood there for a moment taking in the sight. I really loved books. For a brief moment, I forgot all about Mal and juvie, and just ran toward the nearest bookshelf as I let my fingers glide over the book titles until one caught my eye; I picked it up and sat down in a nearby chair and became engrossed in it. I jumped when I heard a loud crashing noise which brought me back to my current realization of why I was in here. I got up quickly and headed towards to the door with intentions of locking it.

How could I be so foolish?...I gotta get that door locked before someone finds me in here...

Before I could make it towards the door, I stopped in my tracks as my heart froze over when I saw the doorknob slowly turn. I quickly ran to the nearest bookshelf and hide as I cautiously peer around the shelf to see who it was.

Mal's Pov:

Through all the chaos I loved so much and all the fighting, I caught sight of something red flash passed me in the hall in the corner of my eye, I turned in time to see Roxanne rush past several of Steve's peons fighting a few of my boys as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I smiled, I got her now. I punched and kicked a few idiots out of my path as I made my way towards the direction I saw her fled, and followed hot on her trail. I caught up with her and no time, but I stayed hidden as I watched her sprint down the hall and then stop in front of a door and began searching for a key to unlock. I was curious to see why she looked so interested in this door when I saw her eyes lit up when she stopped in front of it. As soon as she opened it and disappeared inside, I hurriedly made my way towards and looked up to read the door label to find that it was only the library. Really?...This is what excited her?...What could be so fascinating about a room full of dusty old books?...

I looked through the framed-glass window in the door as I watched her look from book to book as I rolled my eyes. I seriously could not believe she could be a book nerd, just like Mike's little nerdy friend, Cam. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed, but either way, she wasn't getting away this time I thought to myself with a smirk as I turned the doorknob.

As I opened the door, I saw she had done fled and hid somewhere, which was fine by me because I could play this game too.

Roxanne's Pov:

I waited as the door slowly opened and revealed Mal's tall figure as he strolled in closing the door and turning the lock as he turned back around surveying the room. I knew he was looking for me before he even started talking.

"Already, fun's over Red," He called as he started looking down the bookshelf aisles in an annoyed tone as he went on to say, "You stole my keys, locked me in your cell, had the audacity to throw a chair at me, tricked me into fighting Steve for you, and now you're hiding in the library. What are you going to do now?...Force Shakespeare onto me?.."

I said not a word, I knew better than to blow my cover, and that was exactly what he was going for and I will not give him that advantage over me. I watched as he continued to look from aisle to aisle as I carefully maneuvered around him as he also continued to taunt me as I tried to come up with a plan to get past him again. I sneak up front and hid behind the front counter frantically looking for something I could use as a weapon, but only found a stupid stapler, so I grabbed it just as I saw Mal headed in my direction. I stayed ducked down as I tried to carefully peer through a stack of binders neatly placed upright like books as I watched him drew near. I crouched down even further because he was getting too close and I didn't want to be seen this time around. I sat underneath the counter as I waited for him to pass. My foot by now went from throbbing to this searing burning pain that left me feeling like I was walking on needles and glass. I tried to keep my breathing even, and breath slowly, but it was getting really hard at this point. I didn't know how much more of it I could take, to be honest.

Then suddenly a shadow towers over me as I dreaded to look up and see Mal looking down at me with a curious look on his face, "Found you...You want me to hide this time, toots?"

I glower at him as I back away from the counter and get up with stapler still in hand but hidden from sight, pulling myself up to my fullest high which compared to Mal isn't much.

I spat back with as much defiance I could throw at him as I said, "Sure, but I wouldn't count on me sticking around to look for you."

He chuckled at my response as he said, "Oh trust me, Red, you won't have to worry about that. I'm not letting you slip away this time. Now kindly hand over my keys before I wring that pretty little neck of yours."

I growled as I flatten myself further into the wall and continue to glare daggers back at him, then I replied, "Not until you tell me where you got them, and why you think you need them so badly."

Mal raised an eyebrow at my comment and smirked as he said, "It doesn't matter how I got them, or even why. They are mine, and if you don't give them to me, I will jump over that counter and take them by force. Do you really want me to hurt you that bad, Roxanne?"

I huffed at his reply and march up to him behind the counter and say, "Fine. Take them."

He reaches out his hand on the counter and waits for me to give him the keys, and I reach back and smash the stapler down on his hand as he lets of hissing sound of pain and then curses as he looks back up at me dangerously as he smirks and says, "That's it toots, I've run out of patience. I didn't want to get rough with you, but apparently, you like to play that way."

As soon as those words left his mouth he attempted to grab me, but I ran out from behind the counter and continue to run towards the bookshelves looking for a place to hide and regroup.

"Roxanne!" Mal roared as he came running after me, but I kept dodging him behind and between aisles of books as we continued this game of cat and mouse.

"You know," He said in a more even tone as soon as he calmed down, he continued, "I spoilt you, and that's where I went wrong. I should have broken you the day I had you in the jacuzzi. Ever since then you have done nothing but defy me. I even went as far as doctoring your helpless little ass in the infirmary and even held myself back from taking you all the way tonight in the tub and in your bed. Hell, I even took you out on my turf and feed you like a princess, and this is how you repay my kindness?!.."

I grimaced with a tiny stab of guilt at his words, his idea of spoiling me was twisted and deluded, if this was his idea of romance, it disturbed me. I wish he could just...

Before I could finish that thought, he appeared out of nowhere, and pinned me to the bookshelf as he towered over me glaring down at me darkly as he said, "You know what else?"

I gulped and squeaked out, "W-What?"

He looked at me for a minute like he couldn't decide what he wanted to say, and then finally he leaned his face in closer to mine as he said, "I've never found anyone who is as much of a hardass as you are. We made a deal Roxanne, and you didn't follow up on your end of it. I get you and you get my protection. I'm still waiting for my piece of the cake."

I sobered up immediately and spat back, "Damn it Mal!," I shouted as I pointed my finger in his face as I raged on, "I'm a person not a thing and you need to learn to respect that. I have feelings, and I have...I have self-respect for myself. I'm not having sex at the age of sixteen, and I'm sure as hell am not having it with you. You don't love, respect, or even give two shits about me! You can't treat people like your slaves and expect them to just accept it because you want them to, you-,"

"So that's what this is all about is it, toots?!," He said cutting me off with a smirk as he chuckled dryly at me as grabbed my hand and went on, "You want me to love you is that it?"

I angrily locked my eyes onto his as I snarled back, "No, I don't want your "idea" of love. It's crazy and it's wrong, and-,"

"Whatever, Roxanne!," He drawled back at me smiling deviously down at me as he continued, "Don't think for a minute I didn't catch the way you looked at me when I ran carrying you to the elevator. I saw those looks you gave me, and I know for a fact that you wanted it just as much as I did back in that towel closet."

I blushed as I glowered back him as I screamed in his face, "I don't remember the elevator incident, Mal! I was half-conscious then, and I did not want any part of what you pulled in the towel closet or even the nurse's bathroom. You took it upon yourself to take advantage of me, and I still hate you for it. I will never forgive you or trust you again!"

I screamed the last sentence as loud as I could as I brought my face inches from his as I could feel my rage boiling inside and out as he glared down at me in return.

"Liar!..," He hissed back at me as he pushed me further into the bookshelf preventing me from going anywhere as he snarled on, "If you didn't want it as you say you didn't, then you would have fought me harder than you did. I could tell you wanted it as much as I did, I could feel it when you clung to me if you had let me you would have enjoyed it further. It's not like I was aiming to get you pregnant!"

We both stood there panting heavily as we glared at each other. I snatched back my other hand and planted both of them against the bookshelf as I stood there never losing eye contact.

In a more calmer tone, I said, "You still don't get it, I don't want to have sex with someone I don't love, and I don't want to do it now either."

"What does love have to do with it?!..," Mal growled back at me as he went on, "People have sex all the time without "love involved". Why should it matter whether or not we do it out of love or not?"

I growl at him out of frustration because he just wasn't getting it, and then I pounded my fist on his chest at the same time as I sigh and replied in annoyance, "Because Mal I want to give myself to for the first time to the person I love, not to some pervert or in your case some psychopath, but someone who feels the same as I do."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You mean someone like Duncan?...I've watched you, Roxanne. I see the way you smile and laugh when you're with him. You never smile at me that way!"

At that last statement we both blushed, and Mal averted his eyes from mine for a moment and then I say, "I don't like Duncan that way. He's got a girlfriend, and besides, he's just my friend, and probably the only one I have here thanks to you. What do you have against me anyway?"

He smirked down at me and said, "Isn't obvious toots? You're the only one here that's either crazy or stupid even to challenge me aside from Steve, and on top of that, you're a girl. It looks bad for me as the king of juvie being challenged by a girl. Don't get me wrong I love a little competition to go with the chaos that follows, but I don't like losing and I won't let you get away. Not this time or ever!"

I snarled at him as I attempt to punch him in the face but he grabs my fist before it even touches him and my other one as well, while entwining my fingers into his and pinning them into the wall of books. I then try kicking him in the "no-no region", which I success, but he angrily pressing one of his legs in between mine and trapping me further into the books. I could tell I hurt him, but he didn't back down.

I growl at him as he laughs and says, "What now, tough girl?...What will you do now?"

I huffed out a breath of frustration as I began pushing with my hands into his trying to force him off me. He looks amused by it and slightly impressed as he pushes back, but I don't give up as I continue to try to push back with all my strength. It was still not enough because he kept pressing me back no matter how hard I pushed, I only got a few inches before he shoved me back into the wall of books, I finally gave in out of exhaustion. He pants with me as he laughs with mirth glinting in his eyes as he stares down at me.

"For a girl, you're not bad, but unfortunately Red I am one of the stronger guys in this place, so even for a girl, you still can't defeat me. It was a good try though." He said narrowing his eyes at me in amusement.

"How about that kiss then, if you won't give me your body? I'll take that as payment instead." He mused as he released my hands and removed his leg as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.

Glowering at him, I watched helplessly as his face closed in on my mine and then he closed his eyes as he put both of his hands on my face as his lips closed in, I began to panic. I was not about to let this jerk steal my first kiss if it killed me, I remembered the bookshelf so I reached down and grabbed a hold of one of the bigger books and with one swift and quick move, I decked him with it across the face. He let go of me almost instantly and looked at me in surprise, then he growled at me as I tore off across the room headed towards the computers, I stopped once to shove a rolling cart full of books at him which he quickly maneuvered around and continued to pursue me. I ran behind another rolling cart full of books as he stopped on the opposite side and smirked at me as I continued to glare back at him.

"I'll say this my defiant little doll, the more you disobey me the more I want you. It also makes me want to crush your wings, so you'll never escape me again." Mal said with an evil grin as he leaned over the books to stare at me even closer still.

"Stay the hell away from me Mal, I'm getting tired of your games. Just leave me alone." I snarled at him as I picked up a book and flung it at him, but it missed because he dodged it in time.

He laughed and said, "Never!"

I began throwing book after book at him, some missed and some didn't. He laughed the whole time as he circled me around the cart and then chased me around the computer area. I stopped on the opposite side of him with the table separating us as I stood there panting because I was out of breath. He just chuckled and mocked me.

"Getting tired, sweetness. Just give it up, I'll even take you back to the infirmary and look at your foot again for you. You know it bleeding, right?!" He taunted as leered at me from across the table.

I didn't dare look down at my foot in fear that he might pounce on me the moment my attention was taken from him. I looked around trying to find something to protect myself with, but then he distracted me again with his comments.

"Seriously how's you're foot feel?" He taunted.

"Just fine," I spat back at him and then said, "How's your manhood feeling about now?"

He smiled like Cheshire cat and replied, "I'll let you know how it feels when I plunge it into you before the night's over!"

I redden as I glare at him, then it hit me as I smirked back at him.

"You still want your keys back?" I ask innocently.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Yes, give it to me Red."

"As you wish! Here's your keys, Hot stuff!" I said with bravo as I ripped out a keyboard pad from one of the computer desks and whacked him with it upside the head.

He stood there a minute as he wiped the blood from his lip and licked the remaining bit off as he smirked at me and said, "Cute. Nice pun. Just how many times tonight do you plan on hitting me, Red?"

"Until you get it in your thick skull that I don't wanna have sex with you!" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him and threw the keyboard at him.

He swatted it to the side like it was a fly and chuckled as he said, "I'm gonna be honest with you Roxanne, this has been the most fun I've ever had with a girl before. You're crazy, but I like that."

"Well, I still don't like you!" I shot back as I took off running again but he leaped after me and caught me around the waist and we both crashed into a nearby wall.

I squirmed underneath his grasp trying to fight him off as I rolled around to face him as he pinned me down further into the wall as his face was just inches from mine again.

Mal's walkie suddenly went off and that guy called Pete said, "Hey Boss, everything okay?'

Mal continues to hold me in place as he answers it, "Yeah, why?"

"Well..It's just you left the button pressed down and all the guys and I could hear you're..er...conversation with...your chick..." Pete said uneasily on the other side of the walkie.

My face turned beet red. If this night could get any worse, I swear...

Looking up I saw it didn't even bother Mal in the less bit as he commented, "Don't bother me, Pete, unless it's something important, you got that?!..."

"Uh...sure boss...sorry...I just..er..thought you might need some help.." He said sounding uncertain.

"Don't worry, I can handle my girl." Mal said with a smirk as I glowered at him in return.

"Handle this!" I spat at him as I slapped him across his face.

He smiled slyly down at me and said, "Trust me, I will."

The walkie went off again and a different guy answered this time, "We can still hear you guys, Boss.."

"Shut up, and let me take care of my business!...Damn!" Mal shouted into the walkie losing his patience.

No reply came after that, so Mal put his away and I took that as an opportunity to strike back so I kicked him down there again as I watch his eyes grow wide for a second out of pain as he lost his balance and fell onto me pushing me further into the wall.

His eyes instantly narrowed as he glared darkly at me and in a dangerous tone, "I'm gonna make you hurt my little hellcat, and trust me you're gonna feel it tonight."

"Good then, feel this. I hope you feel it in the morning, Hot stuff!" I said in the same dangerously tone, as I tried to get him again, but he blocked me.

He smirked darkly at me as he started kissing my neck and running his hands over me roughly. I grabbed his shirt as I grip onto it trying to fight the strange sensations that were running through my veins, and with what little strength I could muster I shove him off and make a run for the door praying that I actually make it this time. I see him get ahead of me so I run back towards the bookcases and soon as he gets close to one, I push it over on him, but he was too fast, he moved out of the way in time and smirked at me.

"You're pretty determined aren't you, Red?" He said with a laugh as he drew nearer towards me. I started weaving in and out of aisles of books while all the while my foot was becoming weaker and weaker. I wasn't gonna make it much longer as I attempted again to push a shelf over on Mal, and this time I succeed. I watched as he struggled to pull himself out, and took that moment to unlock the door and run. I heard him yell after me and curse.

The halls were quieter now, and none of the guys from either group was there anymore. I jogged because I simply didn't have much energy left before I'd collapsed, I was so physically exhausted I could feel my body trying to shut down, but I refused to stop at least not until I made it to the front doors.

Within minutes I finally made it as I crashed into the glass doors as I desperately tried key after key like before with the library. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mal charging towards me no far being as I finally get the right key and jam it into the lock, but before I could pull open the door, Mal crashes into me which causes me to slam it back shut. I start screaming as I start pounding on the glass in frustration. After all this, and I still can't get out. Why?...Why can he just let me go?...

"What the hell are you doing, Red?" He shouted down at me as he spun me around firmly holding my shoulders so I couldn't get away as he sternly looked at me like he was scowling a child.

"I-I just want to go home, Mal!" I retorted back at him as I continued to shout and cry at the same time, "I'm tired of this!...I don't want...I don't want...this anymore!...I don't want to be your slave girl anymore either!...Why can't you just let me go?!"

"You wanna go that bad, then go, but the moment you run out these doors those dogs, " Mal said as he pointed out the glass door into the rain and the dark juvie grounds as he continued on, "...will tear you to pieces. You will be minced meat, and with your foot bleeding like it is, you'll be a dripping buffet for them!...You want out that bad then don't let me stop you!"

I turned back around as I started crying hysterically and beating my fists into Mal's chest, and screaming insanities at him, and for once he didn't try to stop me either as I poured out all my pent up stress and frustrations into my punches. He didn't flinch or even try to move or dodge my hits. He just stood there and took them without a word. I eventually stopped pounding him as my last bit of strength left me, I felt myself beginning to sag as my legs started wobbling as I nearly collapsed. Mal put his arms around me and drew me in as he held me in place preventing my fall as I clung to him as I cried like a baby. 

I hated it...I hated it so much, and I hated him for it...I couldn't even think of a reason why I hated him now...I couldn't think at all...


	34. Brawl of the Juvie King

Mal's Pov:

I don't know what the hell Red was thinking tonight by stealing my keys, making me chase her all over this place, playing hit and miss in the library and now this...trying to escape out the front exit doors. Was that her plan along?...Running away from juvie?...There was no way in Hell I'd let her leave?...Don't tell me I finally broke her tonight?...The way she cried and hit me just now proves that she's finally hit her breaking point...

My thoughts were interrupted when one of the huge guard dogs threw itself onto the door barking menacingly nearly pushing it open, and giving Roxanne a scare as she tightens her grip around my waist. The dog was yanked back on its leash by Raph, my parole officer as he nods his head in my direction to indicate he saw nothing and I nod mine to confirm it. I held the door in place as I locked it back up, and took my keys back. I sigh as I collected myself.

I'm not gonna lie, but that stunt she pulled in the library was the most fun I've had in awhile. I didn't think she was wild enough to pull something like that off. Looking down at her wary stature, I could tell her strength was dwindling rapidly, she was slowly but surely starting to catch her breath as she clung to my waist as helplessly as a lost child, but it still didn't stop me from being furious with her for her disobedience. I've let her slide too long, and it's been fun watching her temper unravel before my eyes, but if I didn't put her in her place soon, I was gonna have more problems with her further down the line. I look down to see her trembling uncontrollably as tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she took ragged breaths trying to calm down.

So it was then that I grabbed her by her forearms and forced her to look at me as I peered down at her darkly and said, "That's enough. Stop your damn crying because it's not gonna change anything."

She didn't say a word but continued to look up at me with wide fearful eyes as he lips quivered, with her full attention I continued on, "From now on I will be laying down some rules, and you will follow them, and if you decide to make the choice to refuse to follow them or disobey me again, I will punish you in whatever means I see fit. Have I made myself clear?"

She said nothing as she looked down at our feet. I let go of one of her arms and grabbed her chin with more force than I had intended because she instantly flinched at my touch as I forced her to look at me.

"Did you hear me, Roxanne? Have I made myself clear to you?" I said in a dangerous tone of voice that could cut through steel as our eyes connected, I could see the fear in her eyes wavering.

She closed her eyes tight and nodded her head violently to confirm her answer.

I let go of her face and her other arm as well as I said, "Good."

She turned her back to me as she finished wiping her face and regaining her composure as I turn around surveying the hallway and considered how I would handle the situation further. I knew ways to bend her to my will, but I had not come to a decision on which one was best to use at the moment as I shuffled back around to see her glaring up at me again with what little bit of fire that was left still burning in her eyes.

She took what few steps that were between us as she dared to look up at me with a passionate scowling stare as she hissed, "I hate you, and I wish I could just make you feel for once how alone and defeated I feel now. You're a monster!"

I chuckled out loud at her act of defiance yet again and said, "I've been called worse. You'll get used to it."

I smirked as her eyes flashed with hot rage as I watched it consume her as she replied, "Someday Mal...Someday, you're gonna mess with the wrong girl and you're gonna wish you didn't...And I hope to who or whatever you hold so dearest to, that it's me because I will not have any mercy on you when you finally push me too far."

I could feel my blood pressure rising, but at the same time, I was intrigued that she thought she could actually stand equal to me. The little fool...Just how far is she willing to push her luck with me tonight?...

"You really think you can hold your own against me?," I challenged as a smile wickedly crossed my lips as I look down at her.

She backed up a few steps as I went on, "After everything you tried tonight?...You still think you can get the better of me, do you?"

"I can do anything I set my mind to. I got out of that cell and walked on his damnable foot and almost made it out of here if it wasn't for you preventing me from leaving!" She shrieked at me with balled up fists at her sides as she glared dangerously up at me not backing down.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mal!" She screamed at me with an intensity I never knew she possessed.

"Fascinating, my little hellcat considering the fact that you should be." I mused as I clicked my tongue in a disapproving way and tilted my head to the side as I regarded her with further interest.

Just what will I do with this naughty little girl of mine?...I'll definitely have to punish her sooner than I thought...

"Well guess what?...I'm not. So there!," She snapped back as she grabbed the front end of my shirt and pulled me down to her eye level and continued, "And you know something else Mal, I will never let you touch me ever again as long as there is air in my lungs. I will fight you until I have nothing left. I will-,"

Her words were cut short when a voice rang across the hall and stopped several feet away as they said, "Still having woman problems, Mal?.."

At the sound of that boastful voice, I knew exactly which lowly peon it was. Steve.

I cocked my head in his direction as Red froze still holding me in place as I grinned smugly and say, "At least I have one. What's that say about you?"

For a split second I could see anger and annoyance flash through his eyes, but then he smiled as he said, "Careful Mal. I did bring a few friends with me."

At the last part of his statement, he snapped his fingers and all his thugs started coming out of the woodwork outnumbering me from over twenty to one. One by one, they were all leering at us as they started making their way towards me and Red carrying bats, clubs, pipes, knives, shivs, and other hand-made weapons. I wasn't sure if I could hold all of them off in time before my boys could get here, but I'd damn sure teach them the meaning of pain until then. I removed Roxanne's trembling hands from my shirt as I turned around and push her back behind me as I called for back up on the walkie. I could feel her clutching onto me from behind as I stood there gathering my thoughts and regarding Steve's movements with keen scrutiny. He seemed very interesting in what belongs to me as I watch his eyes flickered with longing as his gaze remained glued onto Red. It pissed me off that he had the audacity to ogle her in front me in my presence. She was mine!

"So what now?," Steve said as he took a few paces in my direction as he held his arms up in the air dramatically with a smug grin as he continues on, "You wanna dance?"

"Only if you wanna die tonight." I challenged with a smirk as I raised an eyebrow.

Before I could say anything else Red was tugging on my shirt, I scowled as I hissed at her, "What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Mal...," She murmured lowly as I could feel her trying to reach in my pockets as she said, "Please give me back my knife now."

"You're not getting it, now be quiet and for once do as I say!" I retorted sharply with a glare as I pulled her hand away from my pockets and placing my hand on her waist as I keep her in place behind me once again.

I could tell it angered her as she gave me a dirty look, but she did as I told her to which surprised me considering how she had not minded me once up until now. I back up a step to close off any space for Steve or any of his thugs to get close enough to grab her; she pressed her hands onto my back once more as I kept a close eye on what was going on around me.

"Mal, I'm scared." She whispered softly into my back as I could feel her hands trembling as she held onto me.

"You should have thought of that when you got out bed tonight, then shouldn't you?!" I replied indifferently not taking my eyes off of the scene in front of me.

"I'm sorry I know should have listened to you." She choked out which was barely audible to my ears.

Little Red apologizing to me?...Sounds like music to my ears...

" 'About time you realized that. Now for the last time, can it," I said smugly as I continued, "Let the men talk for a change. This is a fight for the big boys, and a little girl like you will only get in the way. Do as you're told, and I might be in a merciful mood later when I punish you."

She didn't utter a word after that, so I returned my full attention back to Steve, who looked intrigued by our little conversation we just had, he crossed his arms over his massive chest as he regarded the both of us with close observation. He took another couple of steps towards me with a rusty pipe that one of his thugs just handed him as he chuckled to himself.

He cocked his head to the side with an unhinged smile gracing his lips as he said, "I have to ask, do you want her because I do, or do you want her because you've finally grown soft?...Which is it, Mal?...I'm curious."

I was taken back by that comment as I gave him a scowling stare and growled as I clenched my fists at my sides. I could see my knuckles turning white from squeezing them so tight, then I took a breathe as I smiled and then laughed at him. The fool had some nerve asking me that when he knew damn well that I don't even show my weakest rival any pity or mercy whatsoever, so asking me if I love or even possess any kind of feelings for a girl is the most absurd mockery he could even concoct.

Even so, regardless of whatever it was that was rooting and festering itself up in my system...I knew not what I felt for Roxanne when it came to those terms...All I knew was that I desired to have complete possession of her and that I refuse to let anyone else have her...I would kill anyone that even thought to touch her or even approach her...She belongs to me...And me alone...

"Want has nothing to do with it nor does anything else that you are attempting to suggest. I took her because I can," I said with a devious smile as I watched the smug look on his face fall as I went on, "And aside from that, she made the decision on her own free will to become mine. Her body is now mine and her life as well. And there is no lowly peon in this shithole that can take her from me. You can try if you like, but you will fail."

I could feel Red as her fingers tightened their grip on the cloth of my shirt, my statement clearly made her uncomfortable, and I liked that. It made me feel good. Real good. Seeing her uneasy and squirming in my presence has always excited me, and right now was no exception either.

"Feeling out-classed about now, are we Steve?" I taunted as I could see the veins in his neck and face cording as his temperature began to rise.

His eyes blazed into mine for a moment as I could tell I hit a nerve, I could tell he was now contemplating on just how he was going to best me in this fight, with a smirk he said, "You do realize your highness that you are outnumbered here. You really don't think you'll be able to keep any of us from snatching her up as soon as-,"

His words were interrupted and cut short when a ruckus started in the back of the crowd towards the end of the hall as Pete and one of my other boys swung their weapons and knocking some of Steve's fools to the side as they made their way to the front of the crowd. I could see a glint of annoyance flash across Steve's face as they stopped and stood on both sides of me glaring at the crowd of peons just waiting for the slightest twitch of my hands or even a word to escape my lips to indicate my tiniest of desires. I knew without a doubt if I wanted a man dead either one of them wouldn't hesitate or question my authority and carry it out as if it was no more a burden to them than doing a simple house chore. With a smug smile finding its way to my lips, I could tell I was able to have one hell of a night as Pete handed me back my bat from earlier, I grip it between my fingers as I tapped it in my other hand lightly.

"One by one, you are all going to kneel to your king before this night is over, and if you don't...," I drawled in a calm but deadly tone as my eyes glided over all their faces and stopping on Steve's as I went on, "...Well, you know what happens when I don't get what I want. Somebody's gonna pay...with their blood."

I laughed as I saw fear welling up in the eyes of the majority of the fools that knew better than to test me. Their fear fueled my lust to smite them. Seeing the blood boil on Steve's face as he strolled rigidly up to me, I could tell my words had gotten to him and that was all fine with me because it wasn't going to take me much to knock him back into his place. He stopped within arms' length as we both study each other with a sharp and intense gaze, I could still feel Roxanne's body pressed tightly against mine from behind as if she could disappear from sight if she pressed into me harder. I had to put a stop that in a moment or I would have more trouble down the road if I didn't.

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal went from being scary to a full-blown nightmare, and I honestly didn't think he could get any scarier, but he proved me wrong tonight. The power and authority in his voice were intensely dominating just now, and I could feel it as every word reverberated through his body as I held on to his backside. It was mind-numbing how he could strike fear into all those around him including his own group. The things he said only proved that I was right...he never saw me as a person. I was nothing more than a possession to him, a toy, and it really disturbed me that that's what he saw when he looked at me with his menacing stare. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why it even bothered me he felt that way, I was convinced that I had no feelings for him, so why did it bother me then?

As terrified of him as I was, I couldn't even let go of him because as crazy as it may sound, I was actually more scared of Steve and his thugs and what they would do to me if one of them grabbed me right now. Mal just felt safer for the moment being anyways, or at least that's what I was trying to tell myself when I pressed myself flat against his back, trying to hide myself from the view of the lewd stares that surrounded us.

I suddenly felt Mal's hand grabbed me and shoved back against the glass doors as he growled not breaking his eye contact with Steve and to me, he said, "Stay there unless I say otherwise. Disobey me and you will regret it."

I didn't answer his demand, but I did what he said anyways. He didn't need my answer from the looks of it, he seems to know I would do it. I stood back against the doors as I watched Mal, Pete, and this other guy I haven't seen before who was taller than both Mal and Pete and was very well-rounded with little to no hair on top of his head. They guarded Mal well on both sides and from the looks of it, they were ready to pounce at any time if anyone tried to make a move on him. I could see Steve who was taller than Mal by what looked like a foot was glaring down at him with obvious hatred and then without warning, he swung his pipe at Mal who caught it with one hand and from the sound of it he was probably smirking as he chuckled at him. That seemed to piss Steve off, because now he was trying to yank back his weapon, but Mal wasn't letting go, and when Steve took a wide pull on it, I watched as Mal's fingers lightly released their grip on it and in the next second Steve went stumbling back a few feet and nearly fell. He regained his balance and swore as he dangerously trodden towards Mal again with the intent to maim blaring hotly in his narrow-slitted eyes.

Suddenly both Mal's and Pete's walkies went off at the same time as one of the guys I didn't recognize answered and said they were almost there and it would be another few minutes. Mal nodded his head to Pete to answer it, and he did.

From Mal's body language, I could tell he was about to get serious now as he twisted his neck earning a few popping sounds that followed, then he rolled his shoulders loosely as he lifted his bat a little higher and waited patiently on Steve's approaching figure. Steve noticed and lifted his weapon as well, but Mal was quicker and more agile as he leaped up in the air and brought his bat down on Steve's head as I cover my face with my hands and watched through the cracks of my fingers what followed. Almost instantly chaos broke loose as the rest of Mal's boys showed up and fights started breaking out, I pressed myself flat against the glass in fear as a handful of thuggish-looking guys came closer towards us. Pete and the round guy clubbed each one that got too close to Mal and me, and Mal continued to pour down blows on Steve repeatedly who also got a few good hits in on Mal, but Mal didn't back down. He fought like a wild man as he punched, kicked, and headbutted Steve who staggered into an entrance hall table and breaking it with his clumsy fall. Mal strolled over like a satisfied cat as he pulled Steve up off the floor by his hair and started slamming his face in a broken mirror over and over that hung right about the table he just broke when he fell. After a moment Mal paused with that dark and dangerously look I've seen him wear before, as he stood there watching the blood drip from Steve blooded nose and busted lip and then he reached in his pocket and pulled out my knife.

I watched in horror as my stomach twisted into knots as Mal let go of Steve for a moment, and watched him laid there not moving. With blade in hand, Mal snatched up one of his arms and started carving something on Steve's forearm with a devilish grin plastered across his face which was covered in blood from bashing in Steve's face continuously. Mal laughed the entire time even after he was done. This side of Mal really scared me, I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't move. It wouldn't budge. I was frozen in fear. All I could do was stand there and watch helplessly as Mal put the blade away and straddled him and started landed blow after blow to an unconscious Steve, some of the other guys under Steve's authority saw and attempted to intervene, but Mal or one of Mal's guys took them out each time they stepped in. At one point Mal stopped and wiped the blood from his face as he looked up as he rose, our eyes met for only a split second but in that split second, I saw a lot of things in them that disturbed me. Lust. Hunger. Power. Death.

Instantly I looked away as I cringed and tried to inch away from the fighting bodies surrounding me, I had no way to protect myself, and the only one who said they would protect me was the one I was convinced I needed protecting from. I closed my eyes tightly wishing this was all just a bad dream and at any moment I would wake up and be back home in bed. With only having to worry about school and my little brother stealing the last soda from the fridge, and trying to get along with my mother. I'd even go on one of my dad's boring "father and daughter day outs" that he always wants to do every couple of weeks. If I ever get out of here, I will never do anything to land myself back here again, I swore it.

A shiver went down my spine when I felt a hand caress my face. I thought...Oh, God...No... My eyes snapped open as I see a perverted tall gangly-looking guy hovering over me with his hand touching my face, and his other grabbing the hem of my shirt, but before he could lift it up the rounded guy that came with Pete shoved him to the side. He pushed me behind him and as the other guy came back for more, and decked him with his club knocking him unconscious as he flew into the closet wall. I stayed close behind him as he continued to whack other guys out of the way, but at one point a few guys charged all at him at once which almost caused him to crush me as he started backing into me. I quickly side-stepped out of the way and looked around frantically for Mal, but saw no sign of him. I started to feel anxious as I looked for maybe a fallen weapon or something. Anything at this point. I saw the clothed-table earlier tonight I used to hide from Mal, Steve, and the others, I made my way to it with quick strides while my heart pounding loudly in my ears as I crawled back under it and scooting myself up against the wall. I tucked my feet up to my chest as I held myself and buried my face in my knees while I waited it out hoping morning would come soon and that Chris or Chef or anyone would stop them.

Mal's Pov:

After I took care of Steve, I weaved my way into the swarm of bodies struggling and fighting one another, I then started taking out stress on more peons as my adrenaline started to pump back up. I lost my bat at some point, but it didn't stop me from landing punches into each and every fool that was stupid enough to cross me. I went so far as to even stab a few of them if the idea pleased me, I watched as they doubled over clutching themselves in pain as blood leaked out of their wounds, I smirked and moved on to my next victim. I could do this kind of thing all night, the blood never bothered me a bit.

At one point something was tugging at the back of my mind, then I remembered I left Red by herself at the entrance doors, I turn back around and send a couple of them flying as I try to get a good look in her direction. As I finally get a better view, I can see some punk touching her with his hands all over her, I could feel my blood starts to boil as I start trashing every fool that dares get in my way as I strolled back up to the doors. I stopped and smirked when I saw Big Ed taking care of the situation, but my eyes never left her as I watched her stand behind him with fear looming in her eyes. I scowled as I turn back around when I felt something hit the side of my face and see some punk-ass idiot with a table leg tightly wedged between both his hands looking anxiously back at me when he realized who he just hit. I jumped on him as he screamed in terror and pounded his face in the ground without a second thought, I didn't stop until he stopped moving then I looked back up to check on Red, but she wasn't there anymore. Shit!...

Surveying the room frantically, I see my bat and quickly make my way and snatch it back up and knock out another fool that got in my way as I started combing through all the bodies in search of her, then I get a buzz from Pete on the walkie.

"Hey boss, your chick is hiding under the table on the left-hand side there close to the main office. I saw her head that way when things started getting hairy with Big Ed. Can't say I'd blame her there." Pete said as we both locked eyes and I nodded to confirm I heard him.

In no time at all, I spotted the entrance table Pete was referring to that Roxanne was hiding under, I couldn't see her due to the tablecloth, but I could see a trail of blood leading up to it, her stitches must have finally given by now. I smirked. She's got a lot more pain tolerance than I gave her credit for, but by now I'm sure she's probably in too much shock right now to feel it.

I stood in front of the table as I took hold of the cloth and ripped it off as I flung the fabric aside and lean down to collect my wayward little pet. Crouching low enough so I can peer underneath the table, I could see Red backed up to the wall with her head in her arms which were wrapped tightly around her tiny figure. She didn't even notice I was looking at her, not until I poked her with the end of my bat which caused her to jump as her eyes widen in fear for a split second, but when she saw me and the fear in her gaze dimmed down some.

I growled as I said, "I told you to stay put. You really like pissing me off don't you, toots."

Her lips moved but no sounds escape them as she stared back up at me like she was about to cry, I really didn't wanna deal with that just now.

"Come on," I began as I attempted to pull her out from under there. "I don't have time for this right-,"

My words got cut off as some punk bent down and tried to punch me in my face, but I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down in the floor in front of Red who was still partially underneath the table as I held him in place and started pounded him. He tried to snake his arms around mine that held him down, but I never left up as the rest of him was thrashing around on the floor. He began begging me to stop, but I only laughed and punched his bloody face hard; in the corner of my eye, I could see Roxanne backing up and retreating back underneath the table to avoid being caught up in my little scuffle. I finally let the ignorant oaf go as I watched him back away on all fours as he then gets up and ran for it. Tonight was his lucky night, I had better things to do besides maim some unknown fool that made the mistake of crossing my path.

I turned my attention back to Red and indicated with a nod of my head that it was clear, but she was still frozen in place as she stared back at me with terror. Apparently, this was not something she was used to seeing, so I swore as I grabbed one of her legs and yanked her towards me as she yelped in surprise. As soon as her face closed into mine, she covered hers with her hands in an attempt to shield herself from me, I didn't waste any more time as I roped my free arm around her waist and pulled her up to her feet. She gasped, but soon realized I wasn't going to harm her as I kept her close to me as I began clearing a path to get out. She clung to me once again like earlier at the front exit doors, but I wasn't bothered by it, I needed her to stay close if I was to get her out of here and to safety. Every time some fool would get too close, I swung my bat and sent them flying and Red would just bury her face in my side to avoid witnessing it with her own eyes. I could tell she was terrified of everything that was going around us as she wrapped her arms further around my waist and tried to keep up the pace. Her legs were shorter than mine, so it slowed me down some as weaved in and out bodies and stepped over a few, at some point, she kept tripping and I was beginning to lose my patience, so I stopped briefly as she looked at me with confusion. In one swift move, I lifted her off the ground with one arm and tossed her over my shoulder and began to jog towards the infirmary. She squealed in surprise as she dug her nails into my back as I trodden on as I swatted pests out of the way with my bat until I made it to the door of the infirmary, it was opened due to Steve and his thugs from earlier when they broke into it. I turned on the lights and re-locked the door, and then with Roxanne still hanging onto me, I headed towards the bathroom.

"M-Mal...Y-You can put me down now." She stammered softly as I stopped at the door and opened it and dropped her to the floor inside as I turned to close it.

Roxanne's Pov:

Watching Mal beat that guy senseless right in front me scared the hell of out me just now, so when he turned back around and pulled me out from under the table, I thought for a moment I was going to be next, but he didn't harm me. So now being alone in the bathroom with him in the infirmary was kind of nerve-racking, I didn't know what he was going to do and it bothered me.

He pulled out his walkie and said, "Pete, keep every Tom, Dick, and Harry out of the infirmary as I take care of my business. That's an order."

"Gotcha' boss," Pete replied through the noise and static in the background as he concluded, "Big Ed already on the way, nobody should be entering at this point."

"Good. Keep it that way." Mal said indifferently as he put away the walkie and turned his attention back to me.

I squirmed under his scowling scrutiny as I backed away slowly towards the sink, he followed and pushed me to the side as he bent down and opened the cabinet doors to sink and pulled out a small tannish-looking pan. He didn't say a word the entire time as he stood back up and stuck it underneath the sink faucet filling it up with water until it was full enough to his satisfaction then he turned off the sink and carefully put the small pan on the floor and told me to sit on the toilet as he kneels in front of it. I hesitantly do as he says as he crouches down on his knees and takes hold of my foot and examines it closely and then glances back up with an irritable look at me, but doesn't say a word as began cleaning my wound. I was still afraid of him at this point but was surprised at how someone that could do such terrible things was the same person that was sitting here on the floor taking care of my wound. If he wanted to he could kill me right now, but he didn't or hasn't chosen to, not yet.

I plucked up the courage and asked him timidly in a small voice, "Are you going to punish me now?"

He didn't answer me at first, so I thought he was ignoring me for the moment, but then he said without looking up in a miffed voice, "Not right now, but I should considering how much trouble you've caused me tonight."

I winced at the pain as he continued to wash the filth from my foot, I was too busy being scared and caught up in everything around me to noticed how much pain my foot was in at this point. Looking down as I gritted my teeth to bear the prickling pain, I watched as Mal ran his rough fingers over my wound and seeing blood cloud up the once clean pan to the brim with dirt and well...my blood. How someone like Mal could be so cruel one minute and almost human the next still startled me, I honestly don't know how to respond to it. As soon as he was done cleaning my wound, he tossed me a washcloth to dry it off as he poured out the dirty/bloody water in the sink, I rose to get up, but before I could he grabbed me again as he lifted me up and took me back to the main room in the infirmary. There he dropped me once again, but on the cot, I had been using and told me to stay put as he began searching the cabinet like last time he looked at my foot, he returned shortly with supplies. I noticed this time he had a pair of scissors with him, I looked up at him with worry and confusion.

He saw my face and said irritably, "You completely tore the stitches I put in last night toots. Way to go, now I'll have to cut and pull out what's left of them. If you had been a good girl and stayed in bed, I wouldn't have to be doing this now, would I?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk in the first place, I would have stayed in bed." I snapped back him as my eyes blazed into his when he looked up into mine.

He smirked as he said smugly, "I was wondering when that little spunk of yours was going to rear it's pretty little head again."

"As a word of warning, don't push your luck with me, toots because when I'm done playing doctor here with you, your punishment will be up next." He said as he sat on the end of the bed and took hold of my foot in his lap.

I bite my tongue and said nothing as he continued with a lewd grin plastered on his face as his eyes never left mine, "You might want to lay down and grab onto your pillow, because I'm sure in a minute you'll be screaming like last night if you know what I mean, princess."

I glared at him with intense dislike as I complied with his request by laying back and taking hold of my pillow and hugging it to my chest while I waited anxiously for him to began so he could get it over with.

"Wow, toots. You must be either tired or I'm starting to make a breakthrough with you," Mal commented smugly as I could feel him snipping some of the ruined stitches in my foot as he went on, "Now all we have to do is work on that stubborn little attitude of yours."

I wanted to reach up and slap him, but after everything I witnessed tonight I was too afraid of what he would do to me if I did, so I just kept my lips sealed as he continued to doctor my foot and taunt me the entire time.

"I'm beginning to think that you're ignoring me, Red. Is that it?" He said almost cheerfully not even looking up from his work.

"No." I mumbled as I gritted my teeth as he began to pull out the bad stitches one by one.

"Then why so quiet? Do you hate me that much?" He asked with the same tone and still not looking at me as he continued to be engrossed in what he was doing.

"What do you want me to say, Mal? I've already said my piece for the night. I thought I made it clear how I felt." I said not looking at him either.

"So you do hate me after all then?! Lucky me." He said evenly which sounded more like a statement than a question.

He chuckled at my silence and didn't say much after that. I was becoming painfully aware of his presence while I watched him work, his stare was serious and very piercing as he put all his focus on sewing up my foot. I could tell he was very unhappy with me due to his body language and the vibes he was giving off as he sat there rigidly like he preferred to be elsewhere than here having to fix me. I began to wring in pain and did my best not to scream out loud or squirm so much as he began to stitch it back up, I was starting to feel self-conscious with myself when I realized I never did thank him for doing this for me the first time around.

Mal's Pov:

Roxanne's uncomfortableness was becoming very obvious to me at this point, but it didn't bother me much at the moment. I had already decided in my mind on how I would punish her tonight when I finished up these stitches and she wasn't getting out of it either.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her humbly speak, "Mal?"

"What?" I said with annoyance not looking up from what I was doing.

There was a pause and I was beginning to think she wasn't going to continue, but then she said, "Mal...I...want to say thank you..."

I cut her off as I stop and look at back at her and say, "For what?...I wasn't protecting you for any heroic reasons you know.."

"I know, you're not that type of guy, but that's not why I was thanking you." She said in a small voice.

"Oh really? Then why are you thanking me?" I asked in curiosity as I raised an eyebrow at her. This was indeed very curious to me.

"I was trying to thank you for doing what your doing now. You don't have to but you are, and I...just kind of felt bad that I never got around to thanking you last time you did this." She shyly said looking down like this was the hardest thing for her to do.

I was intrigued and amused as I reached over to her and grabbed a hold of her chin and looked her dead in the eyes as I said, "You think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart, do you? Well, let me set you straight then, if you ever pull a move like you did tonight again, I will let you bleed out and not even bat an eye next time it happens. The punishment next time this happens will be a lot worse than the one I've chosen for you tonight."

She winced under my sharp gaze as I let go of her chin and finished up the job. I handed her some more pills for the pain, but she refused them.

"Just take them." I said sternly.

"No, you drugged me once, I refuse to let you drug me a second time around." She said shaking her head angrily in refusal.

"Fine. If you rather be in pain, then that's up to you toots, but last time was a fluke, and mistake on my part." I said as I got up and put all the supplies and things I used back where I got them.

I came back shortly to see her sitting up on the edge of the bed still hugging her pillow looking nervously around, I smirked because we both knew what time it was, but before I could announce my plans on correcting her disobedience tonight my walkie went off and Big Ed said most of the fight was done and heading our way to bandage up some of their wounded themselves.

I groaned but okayed it anyways, besides I still had the bathroom for some privacy. I took the pillow out of her grasps and didn't wait for her to complain or protest as I took her with me to the bathroom and locked the door in place. She hobbled to the wall between the shower and the tub as I sauntered my way towards her, I could see her anxiety building as I drew nearer to her. I stopped when I had her pinned to the wall with both hands pressed against either side of her, I leaned down with my face just inches from hers I could see she wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

I chuckled quietly as I said, "Tonight I'm feeling generous toots, you can either take your punishment or you could give me that kiss instead that you continue to refuse me. What will it be?"

"What is the punishment?" She murmured barely audible in my ears.

My eyes widen for a second, and then I laughed out of amusement. She rather be punished then kiss me?...She must really hate me?...How adorable...

"Trust me, Red you don't want to know what I have in store for you. Be wise, take the kiss and call it a night." I said with a sly smile as I enjoyed every second of watching her squirm uncomfortably in my presence.

She didn't say anything for a minute, I could tell she was debating on trying to find a way around it, and it was cute to watch, but I was losing my patience I wanted that kiss because I knew how important was to her, and if I took it, I knew she would be devastated by it.

"Do you remember that little talk we had earlier?" I said severely as I grabbed her shoulders tightly making my point obvious.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked out as she turned her head sideways and shut her eyes tight to avoid my sharp gaze.

"Good, because right now would be a good time to practice obeying me, you don't want me to have to hurt you." I growled in her ear as she shuddered in fear.

"Okay, I'll do it, but-," She began, but I cut her off because she said, "but".

"What do you mean "but"?!" I demanded as she started shaking as she looked back at me nervously.

"I-I...I never kissed anyone before. I don't know how it's done." She stammered looking down at our feet as she flushed.

I smirked as I released her and grabbed her chin as I made her look into my eyes as I slyly said, "I remember you telling me that back in the hot tub about that. Don't you worry your pretty little head, leave that up to me, toots. I'll teach you what to do."

At the mention of the hot tub incident, I saw her cheeks flush as she avoided looking me directly in my eyes. I smiled wickedly because I knew I had her now.

Roxanne's Pov:

I couldn't believe Mal was going to make me kiss him, but I was feeling overpowered by him, and I didn't know what he'd do if I refused him so I had no choice but to give up my first kiss to this insensitive jerk. I hated him for it, and he knew it too. Without even a word of warning, Mal grabbed my legs as he lifted me up and slammed me up against the wall as I was forced to grab a hold of him because I didn't know what else to do with my hands since his whole chest was all tightly pressed up against mine. I gasped as I felt myself turn even redder at this intense closeness pushed upon me so suddenly, I was starting to feel weak in his grasps like earlier tonight when he forced his way into my bath. He was looking at me too intensely and it was making me uneasy, I was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"Now put your arms around me and close your eyes, and I will demonstrate how the rest works. Do not pull away either." He replied with a serious tone as I could feel his breath on me.

It was hot and it was making me feel strange, my stomach was starting to flop again like earlier but only different. I couldn't explain it, to be honest, it was making me feel squeamish. I did as Mal told me to, I hesitantly placed my hands around his neck which only drew me even closer to him and it really didn't help my nervousness one bit. He smirked at me and then before I could even blink he crushed his lips against mine so roughly I hardly had time to react. I could feel my insides doing flips and I couldn't think at all. I dug my fingers into his shirt for support as I closed my eyes tight and waited for it to be over, but then he didn't stop. What he did next startled me, his tongue was tickling my lips, and trying to force its way into my mouth, I immediately panicked and jerked my head back from the kiss.

His eyes shot opened and glared at me dangerously and said with a deadly tone, "I thought I told you not to pull away! What the hell was that?!"

I squeezed my eyes closed shut and whimpered as I said, "I...I p..panicked because you were trying to put your tongue in my mouth, okay. I thought we were just kissing. What was that?!"

His eyes soften a bit and then he laughed, "Are you telling me you don't know what French kissing is either?"

I flushed as I turned away and mumbled, "I heard of it, but I've never been kissed like that either. This is all too weird for me, okay."

With amusement dancing in his eyes, Mal then said, "How adorable, Red. You really are innocent, aren't you?"

I made a face and then glared at him for making fun of me, and said, "Stop picking on me. I'm not that kind of girl that goes around kissing other guys, and thanks to you, I had to waste my first one on a jerk like you."

"It wasn't that bad was it toots?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he smirked at me.

I blushed and said, "I..I don't know. It was awkward."

He laughed for a moment, but then he got serious again and said, "This time do not pull away when I kiss you, and when I put my tongue in, use yours as well. You'll figure it out."

My eyes got big and my face flushed, I really didn't want to go this far with Mal.

Why was he even doing this?...This in itself was a punishment to me...It was so embarrassing and intimidating coming from him...I really didn't want to do this with him...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and Mal wasted no time again like last time, and forced his kiss on me as his lips crashed into mine, and he put more force into it as his tongue didn't even wait for my permission. He pushed himself into me and began fighting my tongue for dominance over my mouth, it was mind-numbing and I could feel myself getting weaker by the second and as crazy as this is going to sound I was starting to warm up to it.

I could believe I was actually liking this and from Mal...What was wrong with me?!...Mal was the enemy and I was just fighting him not too long ago in the library...But this feeling...It was driving me crazy...

Mal slowed down some but didn't let up either. He withdrew his tongue and started nibbling my bottom lip, and then before anything else could transpire, a loud banging on the door startled both of us from this strange revery we were just sharing.

Mal put me down and growled as he turned towards the door and barked, "What?!"

I shrunk back into the wall at his rough remark as he unlocked the door and flung it open, and there stood the tall rounded guy from earlier, but when he saw how angry Mal was he backed away some and said, "The fight's over, and Pete told me to tell you he took care of the rest of Steve's gang..."

Mal rolled his eyes and said in a dangerous tone, "Don't interrupt me when I'm busy again unless you have a death wish in mind!"

He stuttered an apology as he backed further away as Mal glared at him a moment longer and then slammed the door in his face. I nervously had sat down on the end of the tub through the whole thing and uneasily waited as Mal whirled back around and stopped to look down at me as though he couldn't decide what he wanted to do next. I nervously held myself as I tried not to make eye contact with him, being kissed by him left me feeling very self-conscious and his rage was so terrifying to behold, he then turned back around in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair, that when I noticed something on his back.

Before I could say anything he turned back around looking down at me again and in an annoyed tone of voice he said, "I guess you're free to go for now."

Mal was about to pull me up and help me back to my cot, I bite my bottom lip as I knew this was foolish of me, but it was bothering me so here it goes anyway, I put my hands out in front of me and to indicate that I wanted him to stop, and he cocked a brow at me as I could tell he was losing his patience again.

"Mal, could you turn back around again?" I asked hesitantly fearing that he would refuse me and possibly get even more anger than he already was.

He looked at me with an odd expression on his face and asked, "And Why would I do that?"

"B-Because your back is covered in blood, and I want to look at it." I said trying to build my confidence back up, but I felt like I was failing though.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" He said dryly as he began taking hold of my hands and meaning to pull me up.

This was crazy, but for some realize this was important me, so I decided I wasn't going to back down so I glared at him as I pulled my hands back, and remarked, "Just turn back around already and let me see. Don't be a jerk about it!"

He stopped pulling for a moment and stared at me with this skeptical look on his face as he said, "Why are you so interesting my back? You're not falling for me are ya toots?"

A smirk began to form on his lips when he commented his last bit of words as he dropped my hands and continued to regard me with new interest.

"No, and like hell, if I ever will! I just want to look at your back. Why do you have to be so difficult?" I retorted back at him and praying that I wasn't blushing at his comment because I don't like him. Not one bit.

He laughed at me as he crossed his arms over his chest as he beamed down at me with his smug smile of his as he said, "I'm not the one that's being difficult, you are."

"I am not, you are!" I hissed as I got to my feet as I glared daggers at him as our eyes locked on.

"Oh?...You're not, then why didn't you get back into bed like I told you? Why did you make me chase you all over juvie tonight? Why did you not stay where I told you to earlier?," He took a step towards me as he reached out grabbed hold of my chin roughly forcing to look into his face as he went, "And lastly why are you arguing with me right now? You know what happens when you're being naughty my little wildcat. "

I was becoming really mad at this point even though I knew what he was capable of, I was starting to lose my patience as I slapped his hand off of me and growled, "I don't care about that right now," I snapped at him as I got up carefully and stormed around him to inspect his back as I concluded, "I just want to look. Is that too much to ask?"

I placed my hand on the middle of his back for support so I wouldn't be putting my full weight on my newly stitched up foot, I could feel him stiffening at my touch as I began to look at him again. Somehow this was becoming awkward between the both of us because I never touch him before without being forced into it by him or some other means.

Big Ed's Pov:

I wasn't sure what was going on in there at this point when I heard voicing being raised, but I wasn't foolish enough to knock a second time around, but whatever it was it sounded like it was getting serious; I actually started to pity the chick in there. Suddenly a loud crashing noise went off and it sounded like someone was throwing things in every direction, including the door. I looked from some of the other guys to Pete, who just shook his head like he had already witnessed this kind of thing between the Boss and this new chick of his. Then the angry voices followed:

"Just turn back around already, Mal!"

"No! Now stop throwing shit at me! You wanna piss me off again?!"

"Go to hell!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me I said "go to hell" you stupid jerk!"

"You're really starting to push your luck with me tonight Red!"

"You pushed yours long ago with me! So I don't wanna hear it!"

More stuff was being thrown around at this point in the bathroom as all the other guys were looking from me to Pete nervously like we could somehow settle this by calling the Boss on his walkie or something. It wasn't going to be me this time that was for damn sure, Mal would cook my goose if I did.

Pete sighed uneasily as he pulled out his walkie, I watched thanking my lucky stars it wasn't me as he held down the button and spoke,"Boss?"

There was a pause as the silence in both rooms stretched out for a minute. I beginning to think that maybe the Boss might have killed her at this point, but then Pete's walkie buzzed and we could hear him roar from the walkie and the bathroom.

"What?!"

Pete gulped but kept a straight face, I was awed by his ability to keep his composure. He was always Mal's right-hand man since before I got myself landed in here. The guy had balls that were for sure, and if I had a hat on, I'd tip it to me.

"Not to trying to intervene and disturb your business dealing, but I think half of juvie can hear you guys in there." He said stringing each word carefully as he waited for the Boss's next reply.

In a more calm tone of voice, but with the same deadly tone the Boss said, "We'll be wrapping it up soon in here, and tell the other boys if they are done to go except Big Ed. I have a few words I'd like to discuss with him, but first I have a wayward little wildcat of mine to deal with right now."

"Yes, boss will do." Pete concluded as he put his walkie away and gave the signal for the other guys to hit the road.

I could feel the color in my face fading when the Boss mentioned my name, but my thoughts were put on hold when they started shouting again the bathroom.

"Let. Me. See. It. Already!"

"You are already did!"

"Well let me touch it this time damn it!"

"I don't need you touching it, I can take care of my own needs myself!"

"Oh, but it's okay for you to touch me, but I can't touch you! How's that fair?!"

"Shut up!"

I never knew the Boss not to be one to let the ladies have a look at his "love stick", so this was starting to get very awkward for everyone which in any case is why most of the other fellows left more quickly than usual. I told Pete I would be right outside the infirmary door when the Boss was ready to see me, and he nodded as he sat down in a chair close to a small table with a few other chairs close by it.

Roxanne's Pov:

As soon as I tried to look at Mal's back, he whirled back around and grabbed me by my shoulders and then we both just get into it with each other. I screamed and threw everything that was at arm's length at him and glared dangerously at him like we did in the library earlier, but the only difference was I had nowhere to go to escape him.

Finally, after all that fuss and pausing so that Mal could tell Pete and the others to go, we just stood there staring daggers at each other as we both panted heavily not taking eyes off of the other not even for a second. Mal was panting with his hand pressed up against the shower door as he leaned on it for support, he was clearly just as out of breath as I was as I held onto the sink counter with both hands to support my weak foot.

Mal stopped panting and stood up at his full height as he looked down on me dead in the eye as he sourly replied, "Fine. You wanna look at it so bad, then fine."

I blinked a few times in surprise. Was he really going to give in that easily?... Did I win?...What changed his mind so suddenly?...

He grabbed a hold of my arms and said without waiting, "Let's go. Come on."

He opened the door as he slipped his arm around my waist to help support me out into the next room where I could see Pete sitting down in one of the chairs previously from today, he was flipping his switchblade open and closed repeatedly out of what looked like boredom. As soon as he saw us come out, he put his blade away and Mal looked at him indicated for him to pull up a chair for him, which he did. Mal sat down in the chair backward and Pete pulled me one up next to Mal's as I carefully sat in it and then I attempted again to look at his wound as he pulled out his lighter and a cigarette.

He didn't even look up at Pete as he was lighting it and nonchalantly said, "Go fetch me one of those medical kits with bandages in it, Pete. Toots, here wants to play nurse tonight."

My cheeks flushed at Mal last comment as I lifted Mal's shirt halfway up, but then he stopped me as he pulled it off the rest of the way which revealed his scars and oddly enough I would never have thought Mal to be the type to have tattoos, but then again on second thoughts, yes I could see it. It was all in black ink and it started from the base of his lower neck and it spread out to his shoulder blades down to the middle of his back. They were lines and designs I have never seen before and in the center of them was the only bit of color aside from the black lines and it was a bloody crown and in letter it read: ...In the Hall of the Mountain King... I resisted the temptation to run my fingertips across the designs, it was really good whoever did it for him, they obviously knew what they were doing.

"Hey, gonna play nurse back there or what?" Mal said in a miffed tone as he turned his head to look in my direction to see what I was doing.

Pete was standing there holding out the medical kit beside me and I never even noticed, I felt myself grow red in the face again when I realized I was so engrossed in Mal's tattoos that I was not even paying attention to what I was actually supposed to be doing here in the first place. I thanked Pete and took it from him as he took his former seat and stared off into space as I placed it on the table and turned back around to examine Mal's back for real this time. He had a pretty big nasty, looking gash towards the right side of his lower back.

"It doesn't look like anything serious, but I'm not an expert either. I don't think you'll need any stitches, I'll just clean and wrap it up for now. If you want, I'm sure Mrs. Jones can look at it more thoroughly, and give you a better evaluation than I could." I said more to myself than anyone because I was feeling nervous about touching Mal even though it was just looking at a wound.

This was just too much skin for me, and I tried not to think about the amount skin he exposed to me earlier tonight. I saw more of him than I had ever wanted to see, and it was embarrassing for me because it was the first time I ever saw a guy naked in front of me. Not to mention, the little make-out session I just had with him, I'm never going to live that down. Sadly enough I could feel my face getting more flushed by the minute. I kept my face down so that Pete didn't see me blush any redder than I probably already was as I took out some rubbing alcohol and applied some to some cotton balls as I carefully cleaned the blood around the gash.

"You like that one, by the way, toots?" He said after a while not turning around as he continued to puff out smoke.

I was startled by his sudden comment, but I answered him nonetheless anyways, "Excuse you?"

"You like that gash you gave me earlier in the library?" He growled back with more bark than bite as I could feel his back stiffen up.

"When did I do that?.." I asked out of confusion as I made a face trying to remember.

"You dropped a whole aisle of books on me?...Does that ring a bell?" He sarcastically remarked which sounded kind of bitter coming from him almost like I had wounded his pride.

"Oh yeah..." I said slowly remembering that last shelf I pushed and it actually nailed him which surprised me considering how terrible my luck had been all night.

"Oh yeah?...," He scowled as I threw the cotton balls in the nearby trash and took out the bandages.

"I'm sorry?.." I said quietly starting to feel a tiny bit bad about it but not a lot because of what all he had been putting me through as of lately.

"Sorry?...You don't sound sorry to me," He turned around and glared at me as I stopped what I was doing and just stared back at him not sure what he was going to do next as he went to, "You know that shit hurts right?"

I looked down at my hands as I started unwrapping the bandages and sheepishly said, "Um...yeah... I can only imagine it does..."

"She dropped a bookshelf on you, Boss?" A voice asked wonder as the front door of the infirmary closed.

Everyone's eyes fell on the newcomer, and it turned out to be that tall rounded guy I think Mal calls Big Ed, he stood beside Pete as Mal glared at him with annoyance.

"Yes, and it doesn't leave this room either, and if somehow it does..." Mal said as he ran his finger across his neck to imply he would be dead if it does.

The big guy's face paled as he nodded and said, "Yes sir. It won't."

"Good, now go get me a drink out of Chris's secret stash." Mal drawls as he tosses his keys to him and then puts out his cigarette as he starts playing with his lighter again.

The big guy, Big Ed left shortly after that. It amazed me that the fear that Mal could instill in someone that was at least three times his size, and they still wanted to follow him regardless of it. But why?...

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and began to wrap the cloth around Mal's waist to seal up the wound temporary until he could get the nurse to look at it tomorrow morning. Mal started a conversation with Pete about some other fight he had with Steve that he was comparing to tonight's fight he just had with him, but I didn't listen to it much instead I chose to just drown them out as I continued to tightly wrap the bandages in place. Within minutes I had the bandage perfectly wrapped, and I then just tied the rest off in a small knot in the back, I turned to the medical box and closed it after putting everything back in it. After that I wasn't sure what to do, I was too nervous to interrupt Mal's talk, so I just kind of sat there for a few minutes as my mind began to wonder. I was beginning to feel really drowsy at this point, so I turned and looked to the clock and it read 3:49 a.m. I couldn't believe it was so late, in just a few hours I knew the nurse was going to be checking in soon.

Mal's Pov:

By now, I had forgotten all about Red as I sat and ease into talk with Pete about today's little scuffles with peons and Chef trying to get me to quit leaving little booby traps for Chris in his office, but that ain't gonna happen. Then our conversation turned to tonight's little brawl and I discussed all the trouble I was having with my little wildcat here. Not long after Big Ed came back with my drink and left again out the door to guard it and wait.

"I look forward to seeing his face when he sees what little token I left him this time," I said as I laughed watched Pete shake his in disbelief.

"What did you write by the way?" Pete asked with a curious look in his eye as he waited for my reply.

I smirked and said, "You'll hear about it soon enough, trust me."

After I said that I noticed that Pete was looking at me oddly, so I asked, "What?"

He pointed behind me and said, "She's sleeping."

I turned my head around and saw her face and upper body leaned up against my back, she was out cold. It made sense now why I started feeling a bit warmer back there, but I didn't think much of it since she was doctoring up my backside just moments ago, it must be getting late. With a look, I gestured for Pete to come over and lift her off me while I got up, she didn't stir much which can only mean one thing and that was that she was really out.

I picked her up and was about to head to her bed when I stopped and said, "I'm about to call it a night, tell Big Ed I'll be out there in a minute to discuss some matters with him."

Pete nodded and left closing the door quietly behind him.

I then put Red to sleep and headed out the door as I closed it and regarded Big Ed for a moment and say, "I need you to get Splotch for me. I got a job for him soon."

"Sure thing, when do you want me to get him? Who's it for?" He asked looking relieved about something I could only guess was from earlier.

I smirked as I chuckled out loud as I stopped to think about it, and evenly said, "It's for a certain special someone, and sometime tomorrow evening will do."

"I'll tell him you're interested as soon as I see him then." He remarked as he scratched his head and then crossed his beefy arms over this massive chest.

"Excellent. I'll see you in a few hours then." I said as I went back inside the nurse's office and took up a chair as I propped my feet up on the desk.

Tonight has been interesting, to say the least...


	35. Bad Dreams are just the Beginning

Mal's Pov:

Last night I saw a side of Roxanne I didn't know exist, she has been quite a handful for me, but with the right amount of discipline, I'm more than positive I can get her under control again. I've never met a girl that actually tried to take me on "one on one", she's got more guts than I thought possible.

Her eyes fascinate me, I can't get enough of looking into them when she gets angry with me...Those green eyes that burn into mine with defiance...

I chuckle to myself. What she needs is a firm handling...Perhaps I just need to take a different approach...

I left the infirmary after the nurse arrived, I saw no threat that lingered now that Steve was once more removed from the infirmary after the nurse took care of his and a few of his fools more serious wounds. I made sure none of them came within a six feet radius of her, and I'm pretty sure they got the message when our eyes connected, but I still caught Steve's eyes lingering on her sleeping figure out of the corner of my eye. Roxanne had slept through the entire thing, which I suppose isn't surprising considering how late we were up last night, I let her rest for now since this has been the second, no third night I've had to watch over her closely. I figured I'd let her sleep for now...

There were things I had plan to deal with later...Her disobedience being one of them...Another...Well, that one is a surprise even she won't expect...

I smirked as I placed my hands in my pockets and continued to walk down the halls, everyone as usual either stopped talking, backed away, ran, or hid in my presence. No one wanted to get too close, they were too afraid of what I might do to them if they did, they all knew I don't play well with others. Today, I was on my way to the mess hall to have a little bite to eat, I usually just sneak in the office before Chris gets there and swipe his five stars meals when he wasn't looking, but I was too late this morning, so it just didn't happen. The usual chatter and loud ruckus were echoing off the walls as I took a tray that consists of scrambled eggs, and bacon, that was already cold, a stale piece of toast and some milk. Scanning the room, I found me an empty table towards the back, as I made my way to it, I noticed Duncan and his gang of idiots laughing and rioting not too far from where I took my seat. One of his little friends noticed me, which cause the majority of the rest of them to simmer down some, Duncan's and my gaze met as we acknowledge each other without words be spoken. I smirked when I noticed the tiniest of fear looming in his eyes as he then averted his attention back to his group of fools, their voices lower and they soon moved down a few tables and picked back up where they left off. I ate in silence as I pondered over some of the things I planned to do before the day was over, and then I looked up when I noticed Pete and Big Ed as they both take a seat in front of me.

Big Ed was the first to speak as he looked at me and said evenly, "Splotch says he'll be in his cell waiting when you want to discuss your business dealings with him."

"Excellent.," I said with a smirk as I played with the eggs on my tray and then looked to Pete as I went on, "Did you find that little shrimp that got away the other day that spilled ketchup on my shoes?"

Pete glanced up from his tray of cold breakfast back to me as he idly said, "Yeah, I found him in the gym this morning when we apprehended him. I gave him to Razor for safe keeping."

"That's good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, " I drawled as I took one last drink of milk and continued on, "I got something special in store just for him."

I chuckled at my last comment as Big Ed began to fill me in on how pissed Chris was at the destruction of the main hall this morning, out of the corner of my eye I noticed my little spy making his way timidly towards us as he took a seat across from me, he looked nervously from Pete and Big Ed to me.

"Well?..." I inquired as I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow as I awaited his reply.

"S-Steve hasn't made any plans yet to stalk "your girl", b-but he doesn't seem like he's given up on it either. He was pretty ticked off about the little token you left him though." Elliot stuttered as he quivered in his seat trying to keep his nervous gaze fixed on mine as he fidgeted with his hands.

I laughed and Big Ed joined me then we got serious again as I said, "I'm sure he is. Good work Elliot, keep it up and I might not have to break any of your bones this week, but I still want better results next time. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir." The smaller boy said with his gaze pointed down at his feet.

"Well, if that is all you can come up with then you can get out of my sight for now," I said as I looked to Big Ed to stop him from leaving as I said my last bit of words, "You know where to find me if you find out anything of value, peon."

Elliot nodded his head with wide eyes.

With that Big Ed shoved him off, sending him on his way as the small fry fell and scrambled back up and took off as I tilted my head to the side and smirked at the sight.

Duncan's Pov:

The moment Mal's and my eyes connected I knew he was up to something, I just didn't know what, and even more oddly I hadn't seen Roxanne in awhile either, I was actually starting to get concerned. There were rumors floating around about her and Mal more than anything, and none of them were good. I thought I had warned her about how dangerous Mal can be her first day here...Wasn't she listening when I told her that?...What is she thinking?...

After my bros and myself moved down a few tables and talked some more about how freaking weird Mal was being recently and what Chris plans to do about the mess in the main hall, we eventually split and went on our separate ways for the day. Speaking of which, Chris looked pretty ticked off this morning about the current condition that the main hall was in, it looked like something only Mal and his gang of wolves would pull, but why I couldn't say, he always did like to get on Chris's bad side for some reason. That guy is just messed up in the head, I'm glad when Mike and his other personalities were able to split when Mike had that surgery almost a year ago, at least now Mal can be contained or so we thought.

Hell...He's running this place better than the last juvie we went to. I'm just glad Bailey's not here to suffer under his perverted and twisted advances this time around...The dude needs serious help...if he ever lays a hand on my Diamond again, and I'll make him wish Mike never thought him up in the first place...

Speaking of my girl, I started to get a bad feeling when I thought about some of the things I was hearing about Roxanne, I heard she had been staying in the infirmary because of injury caused by Mal, I figured I go check on her and make sure everything was okay. That was one of the reasons I split earlier today from my bros, I had to a bad gut feeling something wasn't right, and I needed to confirm that maybe...just maybe it was nothing.

Roxanne's Pov:

It was dark and it was cold all around me. I couldn't see anything. Not even my hands in front of me. But I could hear it. That laughter of his...I knew he was close by, so I started to run, but no matter hard I ran or how far I'd go, it still was gaining up to me. I couldn't escape it.

There were endless piles of nameless bodies everywhere. Everywhere I looked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a faint light at the very end of the hall, and huge dark shadow drawing closer by the second. I started to run again, but it was like I wasn't going anywhere at all, and the shadow began to pick up speed. I could feel my heart panic as it beat frantically, I stopped trying to escape and fell to my knees and began to weep as I felt my impending doom preying down on me.

...Then the whistling came...It was faint, but with each passing moment, it grew louder until I could hear the voice that followed it...

"There you are, toots. I was looking everywhere for you..."

I started to shiver as I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look up.

"You look so lovely in white, you know what else you look lovely in?..."

I gasp as I look down and see myself in a huge white ball-like gown that hid my feet from sight, but his hand never left me as he spun me around to face him. Mal.

My eyes widen as I look at Steve's body suspended in mid-air being held up by chains as blood steadily dripped from his cold corpse. Steve's eyes were lifeless as they stared back at me.

Mal smirked that evil smile of his as he grabbed me by my waist and forced me to continue looking at it.

He let go of me as soon as his full attention was focused back on Steve's body as he approached it and began to run his fingers over the blood and then he said, "Crimson blood, my little hellcat. Crimson blood."

I dropped to the floor as my hands cover my mouth as I gasp at the sight and watch as Mal turns back around and slowly strides towards me and crouches in front of me. I fall on my backside out of fear as one of his fingers reaches out to trace my lips with Steve's blood.

Mal smirks as he draws his face closer to mine and whispers, "You look loveliest Roxanne in crimson."

He picks up a shattered piece of glass from a mirror to reveal my reflection as I can see the blood dripping from my lips as I stare at myself frozen in fear, then without warning, he roughly pressed his lips against mine as he pulled me deeper into the kiss...

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat like the night before when I dreamed of Mal in the shower, but I honestly couldn't tell which dream was worse. It made me sick, and I felt like I was going to vomit, but I didn't so I took a few breaths to calm myself down. I looked all around and it slowly dawned on me where I was and what happened the night before, and then the kiss...

The dream after I thought about it for a moment started to make some sense regardless of how twisted it was, but it still didn't make me feel any better though. When I had looked around the room I had noticed that no one was there, I was alone. I started to get up and go use the restroom, but then the door opened and the nurse reappeared and fussed over me as she helps get to the restroom. Someone had straightened up the mess in the bathroom Mal and I created last night, everything was in order like it never even happened. I took a quick bath while I was in there too, and changed very carefully so as not to tear any of my stitches in my foot. The pain was still there, but not as intense as last night, the wound didn't look too swollen either considering how much pressure I had put on it all night. I was really surprised. While I had been bathing I pondering over the things I saw and experience first hand for the first time, and my first kiss that Mal took from me.

It wasn't that bad, but I still hated that it had to be him who got it, and not someone...well someone more...I don't know less dangerous. I blushed at the memory and felt ashamed at the same time for liking it. I shouldn't have, and I knew it, but it did.

I didn't linger long on that as I got dressed and had a late breakfast, it was 9:37 a.m. Breakfast was usually served around 7 a.m. to 8 a.m., never at this hour. I was lucky that Mrs. Jones was kind enough to have Mrs. Woods get me a tray of food this late, I thanked them both and ate in silence as I wondered how today was going to go. I wondered if Chris was furious about the main hall, and even more curious on how he would react when he saw the library after Mal's and my little scuffle in there last night. I was halfway through my breakfast when I had a visitor come see me, it was Duncan.

He walked in after knocking on the door and getting a quick approval from the nurse, Mrs. Jones who didn't really seem to care at the moment. She was busy filing paperwork and clicking away at her computer screen to really take much notice, so he just came right on in and had a seat from across the table from me.

Duncan's Pov:

I could tell right away after I entered the infirmary that something was indeed wrong here, I'm sure she's probably not a morning person like most folks, but I still noticed she wasn't her normal chirpy self. Something was off, and she looked down about something like there was something weighing on her mind and she just didn't want to talk about it. I was pretty sure I had an idea of what or who it was that had her down like this, it had to be Mal.

"Hey, long time no see, how you been?" I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

She looked up and smiled weakly at me and said, "Not too bad, I guess, and you?"

"I've had better," I said as I slouched back in my chair resisting the temptation to carve mine and Diamond's initials in the table as I went on, "How's your foot doing?"

I leaned in closer before she could answer and in a lower voice asked, "Was it Mal?"

I noticed her looking to the door and back at me as she quickly nodded her reply as she looked back down at what was left of her food. I knew it, I asked her if she liked to get out and go somewhere so we could have a more private place to talk about it if she wanted to. She nodded her head again, so with the nurse's permission I helped her into the wheelchair and we exited the infirmary, I took her down to my cell. I knew Mal or his thugs didn't ever go to mine or anyone's the "regulars' cells", so I knew it would be safe for her to talk there without the fear of Mal's men ratting us out. I noticed she kept looking around nervously, and I knew then that the rumors were true, or at least some of it was.

When we reached my cell, I helped her into a chair as we both sat at the table in my cell. Funny enough, every cell has at least one set of tables with a set of one or two chairs and sometimes three, mine had three, but then I did share my cell with two other guys though. At first, she didn't say anything, but after awhile she started telling me everything from the very beginning, I quietly listened as I watch her stare down at her hands anxiously as she went on.

It took almost a full hour before she was finished, she kept having to pause because some of it was too hard for her to speak about out loud, the more I listened the more I was reminded of the things Bailey had gone through when she first met Mal. It started to piss me off that Mal was doing this kind of thing again, and what gets me is that he did this kind of thing to a few other girls after Bailey had left, and now here he was doing it again. I got up and gave Roxanne a hug and told her, it would be alright, that she wasn't the first one to have to go through this.

I then told her about my girl and all her sufferings and torments that Mal had brought onto her as well, and the rumors I had heard about a few other girls he had done this to. I pulled out one of my old shirts and let her dry her eyes and blow her nose on it as I went on.

"Ya know, my girl Diamond is gonna be down here in a week, if you want I could introduce you gals, maybe you could do what chicks do when they get together., "I said trying to cheer her up as I got her a cup of water as I continued on, "Paint your nails, talk about boys, clothes..."

She just raised an eyebrow at the last bit of my comment and shook her head and laughed at me, and said, "Sure, that would be nice."

Our short little time we got to hang out together was soon coming to a close when Chris announced on the intercom:

I want everyone...And when I say everyone, I mean I want everyone to come to the mess hall immediately. Pronto...This minute!...I have a special little movie feature for everyone's viewing pleasure, and I'm not gonna stop blurring on the overhead until everyone's butts in the mess hall!...So move it!...I especially want Mal and Roxanne there present!...Be there or be square!...Hahaha...

Mal's Pov:

During the end of my breakfast, I had been summoned to the office by the secretary, Mrs. Woods, she announced that I had a phone call waiting on me, so I left Pete and Big Ed with the nod of my head and told them I'd see them shortly.

I won't lie...I was curious as I began to wonder who it was...Mike or the others never called...So that only left one other person I could think of, and that was the old man...

I soon reached the main office in just a few minutes with no problem as I entered the room, and looked to Mrs. Woods as she pointed to the phone she had laid to the side as she took whoever it was off of hold. I picked up the phone and had a seat by the counter as I idly began to answer it.

"Hello, Mal," Said a familiar elderly voice politely as they continued, "It's been awhile since we last spoke. How are you?"

I sighed and answered with as less aggressiveness as I possibly can, "Just fine, why do ask old man?"

I can hear him on the other side of the line as he chuckled and went on to say, "I see you still have that temper of yours, but you have been working on it I can see. Good...good. Have you given much thought to what we last talked about?"

I paused as I thought back to the day I had met this old man, and the agreement we both had made on that day. All I had to do was take my meds and continue the shots the doctors insisted on and this guy would give me what I've always wanted, all I had to do is...

"Yes, I have." I said as I idly played with the phone cord between my fingers.

"That's good. Then you are still interested in taking over as my successor to the business I take it?" He stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course, you said all I need to do is find me a girl to marry and you'd appoint me the title of being the heir by the time I turn eighteen, correct?" I went on as I watched to see if Mrs. Woods was listening, but clearly not as I noticed she had walked out of the office for a moment.

"That is correct, but I'm afraid some of the plans have changed." He said as though he was shuffling through paperwork.

"Changed?" I asked with a little more hostility than intended.

"Calm down Mal, I use to have quite the temper myself when I was a young man around your age." He said as he continued on, "I have just recently gained custody of my granddaughter which makes her the rightful heir to my business and it's dealing. Interesting enough she is also serving her time juvie too, the same one if I'm not mistaken that you are currently serving. The only thing that has changed is that you'll have to marry her in order to inherit it, will that be a problem? "

"Really?" I smirked as the conversation just got interesting and continued to say, "What's her name?"

"Roxanne Davison. She's got a temper just like her mother, but unfortunately I could never get her mother to accept the business, she fell in love with some handyman when she was young and refused to take over after that. I suppose she wanted a different lifestyle for her children." He paused then continued on, "So will that be a problem? I do plan to see you about this matter further tomorrow so you can fill out the paperwork."

"It won't be a problem at all, sir. No, not at all., "I said as I smiled like the Cheshire cat as I went on, "I'm rather fond of your granddaughter, to be honest."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you tomorrow then around 10 a.m. then. Have a good day, young man." He said politely as line soon went dead.

I hung up the phone and headed out the office door with a new found spring in my step when I soon come to realize just who my little hellcat really is. I guess I better work on getting her an engagement gift soon. I smirked.

Won't she be surprised?...


	36. Cruel Intentions

Mal's Pov:

As I was exiting the main office I heard Chris's announcement and knew without a doubt what he wanted everyone to see, I could feel myself getting heated when just seconds ago I was on cloud nine.

If he shows everyone that footage, I would make plans to make his life a living hell if it kills me...

I quickened my pace as I headed to the mess hall, I knew this was something Chris would take great pleasure in just to spite me. That peon loves about as much drama as the next high school prom queen loves screwing the captain of the football jocks. He was making a very big mistake messing with me. A very big mistake.

Roxanne's Pov:

Duncan helped me get to the mess hall to see what Chris was making all the big fuss about, I had a feeling it was either mine and Mal's wreaking of the library or Mal's bloody brawl in the main hall which I noticed was cleaned up when Duncan took me out of the infirmary not too long ago to have somewhere safe to talk. As we entered the mess hall, I noticed it was packed. I have never seen all the guys in juvie all packed in one room all at once, there was so many of them, and Chris was standing on a platform on one end of the room that looked like it could be used as a stage or something. He had a giant dark sheet pulled down on the wall behind him and a laptop resting on a small table at the very end of the stage with what looked like one of those old movie projectors you see in school hooked up to it. Everyone was all talking at once so I couldn't hear what Duncan was trying to say to me or his other friends as he helped rolled me over to a roll of chairs with his buds as they took their seats, I decided to just stay seated in the wheelchair, it was less complicated that way I guess.

As I let my gaze wander around the room, I suddenly got an eerie feeling I was been watched and as soon as I looked over to the exit doors I saw Mal with Pete and Big Ed enter the room. Mal's eyes landed on me, and I quickly averted my gaze so that I didn't have to meet his, but I could still feel his eyes on me nonetheless, and I knew he wasn't happy either. I was pretty sure he was pissed about the video Chris wanted everyone to see and double pissed that I was with Duncan and his friends and not with him at the moment. I began to dread what awaited me after this little movie theater of Chris's ended, I knew it wasn't going to be good for me and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be any better for Duncan now that he was semi-involved with it.

Before I could go any deeper into my thoughts of anxiety, the lights dimmed and a spotlight was now on Chris as his booming voice drown out everyone else's loud chatter as he announced, "Now everyone knows that I use to host a series of tv shows called Total Drama etc. where there was a lot of challenges and life-threatening situations for campers,...Well...today I was reminiscing those days as I came across a fun little number of footages this morning, but my favorite one was this sweet little fight with our very own badass here Mal, (Chris puts a spotlight on Mal who glares back at him as he crosses his arms over his chest, and then flips him the bird which causes Chris to frown back at him)...as he faces off against his very own little sweetheart Roxanne, (He shone the light down on me as I frown at him for nearly blinding me to death as I use one of my hands to shield the light from my eyes)...who's a real ball-buster if you know what I mean."

Chris laughed at his lame joke as he elbowed Chef in the ribs who just stood there and rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Chris's inanity as I'm sure he was indicating both times I had kicked Mal where the sun don't shine. I was so dead when this was over, I just knew it as I hung my head and went for a sudden facepalm moment.

Chris continued on, "Well...I guess someone people don't have a sense of humor these days, (He was eyeballing Chef when he made that comment)...Anyways without further ado, here is that footage of awesomeness!"

I gripped the armrests on my wheelchair tightly as I prepared myself for the next worse half hour of my life as the video began to roll into action as all eyes were glued to the giant video projector screen behind Chris as he stepped away to allow everyone their viewing pleasure. Viewing pleasure of mine and Mal's humiliation was a more accurate term to put it. What was even worse was not only could you see the footage but you could also hear every word that we berated each other with the entire time we fought in the library. I was so embarrassed when the scenes where Mal was making advances on me and Chris took it upon himself to replay those and the scenes where I kicked Mal in his kiwis a couple times for his own amusement which earned a few laughs from some of the delinquents, but not many because they knew better than to laugh at Mal, or at least most of them did. Then to make it worse Chris had to replay the last scene where I pushed over a giant roll of bookshelves onto Mal where he was trapped for several minutes as he angrily crawled out from under it several times too.

I was so dead...I could feel it...

I hesitantly dared a glance into Mal's direction and his eyes were burning like coals, I've never seen him this mad before as I watched him clench his fists tightly at his sides, I quickly looked away before he caught me looking at him. Duncan was having a ball, he was practically rolling in the floor in the aisle as one of his friends videoed it with his cell phone, (which I have no idea how he obtained in the first place).

Not long after the "movie showing" ended and everyone but Duncan, me, and his friends had all exited the mess hall, Chris was still going on about how awesome it was as Chef was like shaking his head as he told Chris that it was going to come out of his pay to replace the library. Chris just shrugged and said, "meh", and went back on some more about it as they both left shortly afterward as well.

"Man, that was incredible! I didn't know you had that in you, Red!" Duncan whooped with excitement as he wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard as he smiled real big at me as he went on, "...And you did all that while hobbling around!...Wow!...I bet Mal is pretty pissed about now!"

"Oh, believe me, he is!" An icy voice said behind me, and I begrudgingly look up to see a very ticked off Mal glowering down at me, but focusing most of his angry aura at Duncan as he continued on, "What are you doing with my girl, Duncan?!"

Duncan immediately clammed up and all smiles and laughter were gone as he glared back at Mal with an uneasiness in his stature.

He walked over in front of me trying to protect me as he defensively said, "Back off of her Mal, she doesn't want you, so stop harassing her. She hasn't done anything to you except attempt to protect herself from you."

Mal clamped his hands down onto the back of my chair as his eyes flash with hot rage as he hissed back at Duncan, "I've already said it once peon, don't make me have to say it again. She is mine, and if you don't want to wake up dead tomorrow morning you'd do the wise thing and leave while I'm still feeling generous at the moment!"

I cringed as I felt Mal's hot breathe beat down on me as I shrunk to the side of the chair trying to avoid as much physical contact with him as possible. I look over to the side and see Pete and Big Ed eyeballing Duncan and his friends as though they were sizing them up and getting ready to cream them when and if Mal said the word. It was then that I knew I had to say something, I didn't want Duncan or his friends to get hurt on my account because of Mal's wrath and over possessiveness of me.

I looked over at Duncan to catch his eye and as soon as I did, I took a breath and bravely said, "Just go Duncan, I'll be okay. Really."

Hesitantly looking up at Mal, and before Duncan could say anything else I pleaded, "Mal, please don't hurt Duncan. I'll go with you, just don't hurt them. Please."

"Rox-," Duncan began, but I cut him off by shaking my head no, and he caught on and nodded sadly as he turned to his friends giving them the signal that it was time to go.

I took another breath as I waited for the worse to happen, but Mal didn't say anything for a while as he watched as Duncan and the others left the mess hall.

I watched as some of his steam started to deflate, he then walked around my wheelchair and looked darkly down upon me as he crouched in front of me with his face which was inches from mine and evenly commented, "Stay away from him, or I will personally injure him myself, do you understand?"

"I understand." I said quietly as I looked down at my hands in my lap because I was too afraid to face him at the moment.

He grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look him into his rage-filled eyes as he continued, "Don't think you are going unpunished for what Chris just showed everyone just now or what you pulled in the bathroom last night. Believe me, I haven't forgotten. From now on, you will be by my side at all times, and you will do what I tell you to and if you fight me, you'll wish you hadn't."

My fingers were digging into the armrests of my chair as I fearfully look back at Mal as he stared back at me for several minutes as though he was trying to determine if he got his point across or not.

"Let's go then." He said without humor in his voice as he turned me around and pushed me out of the room and down the halls with his other two henchmen following not far behind him.

He didn't say much to me after that, but he did say a word or two every once in awhile to Pete and Big Ed as he continued down the halls. He didn't say where we were going and to be honest I was afraid to ask considering how upset he was earlier and still was now, he took me all the way up to his floor and when we got to the stairs he stopped and walked around in front of me.

"Put your arms around me toots, we're going to my turf." He said as he looked less angry than before but still had a bit of gruffness left in his voice.

I complied as I look up at him and shakily place my arms around his neck and felt his body heat close in on me as he pulled me up into his arms and then he began to ascend the stairs towards to the rooftop which he refers to as his turf. I remained silent the entire time because I truly didn't know what to say to him or what to do at this point, I couldn't shake this uneasiness that started to weigh down on me as each step drew us closer to the top. Big Ed opened the door for Mal as he stepped out of the door like a pro and stridden across the landing passing a pretty big group of thuggish-looking guys, which a lot of them I vaguely recognize from last night's fight. Some stopped to look at us, while others just continued playing card games, talking, arguing, fighting, and cutting up as they continued to act like a fool. I looked around further and for the first time I noticed a large chair I didn't see before the last time I was up here, it was huge enough to be a throne, and it looked like it was made out of dark wood or maybe stone with skulls and corpses carved into it at the top base of it with two long like pointed-spears spiraling from both sides of it.

Mal really was the juvie king...and he had a throne as well to prove it...

He strolled on up to it without a word, I timidly look up at him as I see his trademark smirk spread across his face, he stops in front of it as he idly sits down in it as he pulled me down into his lap with him placing an arm around my waist as he sits near the end of the chair with his legs spread wide as mine draped in between his. With my fingers gripping his shirt so I don't fall, I look up as I watch him lean back further into the chair, I don't move because I don't want to touch him any more than I have to. His presence was overwhelming like last night's, he had an evil smile that gave me chills as he rubbed his chin with his free hand and then placed it back on the armrest of the chair and looked at me as though he was trying to strip away some secret I was hiding from him. Without warning he suddenly decided to place his free hand on my thigh, I nervously look up at him as I pull my skirt down as far as it would go, and he snorted out a short laugh at my jittered nerves. He then looked to a guy I've never seen before and told him to bring him a bowl of chocolate that was resting on a nearby table, which the guy retrieved very quickly and handed it to Mal.

Mal then looked to me held out the bowl in front of me and silkily said, "For you, have one."

Seeing me looking anxiously at him to the bowl he then said, "Don't be afraid my little flower, it's not poisoned I promise."

With trembling fingers, I took the bowl of sweets from Mal but didn't take any from it as I sat there and held it looking back up at Mal.

He chuckled and said, "Go ahead, I want you to enjoy some."

I closed my eyes as I shook my head vigorously with uncertainty and then looked back up at him as he smirked at me and suddenly ran his fingertips across my bottom lip.

I instantly flinched back from his random act of physical contact, and shrunk away from his touch, he found it amusing as he chuckled again and evenly said, "So jumpy today aren't we?...If you don't want any, then feed me some toots."

I tried to swallow my embarrassed expression as I slowly pop a small piece of chocolate into Mal's mouth, his lips brushed my fingers and I immediately turned red in the face which he noticed as he smiled smugly as he ate the sweet in silence. He wanted another and again I hesitantly place a piece in his mouth, but this time his tongue tickled one of my fingers as I withdrew it from his mouth, and flushed even more. He was doing it on purpose just to get a reaction out of me I suddenly realized as his eyes bore mockingly into mine as he licked his lips and smirked at my startled reaction. Jerk!...

He finally picked one out himself as he looked me in the eye the entire time as he smirked and pressed it past his lips into his mouth and without any warning whatsoever he took hold of my chin and pulled me into a kiss as I felt his tongue gain entrance to my mouth and I tasted what was left of the chocolate he just ate as he deepened the kiss. He slowly pulled away as he wiped his lips and chuckled at the alarmed expression on my face, his eyes glinted with mischief as he continued to look me over as I pressed my fingers to my lips in surprise.

Just what is he doing?...Is this some game of his he plays?...Did he do this kind of thing with his other "toys"?...

"Do you like it when I kiss you like that?" He said slyly with a smirk as he gave my thigh a squeeze which a gave me a start.

I pressed my free hand against his chest as I tried to put some distance between us, but it wasn't much. Maybe a few inches at the most.

"Are you not talking to me today Roxanne," He began as I let go of him and gripped the bowl of sweets with both hands as he reached out to caress my face as he went on to say, "Maybe it's time I finally break and mold you into my perfect little doll."

I was at a loss for words, I just couldn't figure this guy out. I felt so self-conscious as all his thugs watch his strange display of affections towards me. The way Mal talked, it was like I wasn't the first female delinquent to enter this juvie, but Mrs. Woods confirmed that I was, so how could Mal have had more girls before me then?...Was he in another place like this before he came here?...Someplace similar maybe?...

Suddenly Mal nodded his head towards another tall lanky guy with one side of his dark hair shaved off with the word "razor" buzzed into it and long locks on the other side of his head hanging loosely, he came forward yanking a very small scrawny-looking young boy about my brother's age towards the center in front of Mal and me. The boy looked terrified as he looked from Mal to me and then burst into tears when the "razor guy" threw him into the ground and pushing his foot into his back so he could not get up. I began to panic as I felt my insides knot up as I turned and looked at Mal who was grinning like the devil himself as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the armrest to support him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. When his eyes met the "razor guy's" eyes, Mal snapped his fingers, and immediately "razor guy" and a few others joined in as they kicked and beat the small boy in front of me as he cried and begged them to stop. I went into shock, as soon as the first blow was struck the bowl I was holding hit the floor, I didn't even remember dropping it. I immediately began to cry as I burst into tears as I grabbed the front of Mal's shirt as he laughed maniacally as I was pleading for him to stop.

"Mal!...Stop this now!...Please!...They're going to kill him!...Please, I'll do whatever you want, just stop already!" I begged with tears streaming down my face as I shook the front of Mal's shirt trying desperately to get his attention as they continued beating the small boy without stopping.

I begged and begged but Mal wouldn't listen, more or less did but didn't care in the less bit. It was then that I knew I had to stop it myself, I let go of Mal and was in mid-jump to get up when Mal tighten his grip around my waist and prevented me from acting.

He smiled wickedly down at me as he held me in place and I begged him again, "Mal, please!.."

He stopped laughing and said with amusement in his voice, "If I stop them, will you be a good girl, and do as I tell you to from now on?"

With tears stinging my eyes, I said yes.

He then said, "Call me "your king", and I'll stop it my troublesome little pet."

I swallowed my pride and said, "Please my king, just make them stop. I have a little brother his age, this is wrong."

He chuckled as he snapped his fingers and they immediately stopped the beating as the boy laid on the ground in fetal position trembling and sobbing. Mal lessens his grip on me as I sprung from his grasps and kneeled down and picked the boy up into my arms as I cradled him there and whispered words of comfort. The thugs closed in on us as though they were about to start again, but one look at Mal and they backed away. He frowned as he looked down at me as though what I was doing was beneath him or me or both, I'm not really sure, but either way he didn't like it from the look on his face.

I continued to hug the boy as his crying slowly subsided and I gazed up at Mal as I glared at him and said with an intense heated expression on my face, "I hate you. You don't even have a heart, do you? How do you even sleep at night?"

He chuckled and smoothly replied, "That's because I don't half of the time. Sleep is for the weak, you only sleep when you are dead."

The "razor guy" closed in on us again and scowled as he said, "You can't talk to the Boss that way little Missy! You should bow before him and beg for his forgiveness if you value your life."

He whipped his hand back to backhand me, but Mal was up on his feet faster than a bullet as he grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and twisted it even further as he said in a dark, but softly tone of voice, "Touch her Razor, and I'll rip it clean off and cram it down your throat and that will save me the trouble of hearing that idiotic prattling of yours!"

I gasped as I watch Mal nearly break the guy he called Razor's arm as the small boy whimpered as he buried his face into my shoulder to save himself the sight of Mal's brutality. Razor began to apologize and beg Mal for his forgiveness as Mal stood there and chuckled darkly and our eyes locked and he smirked as he threw the guy down on the ground in front of us.

Mal then placed his foot in the middle of his back so he couldn't get up or escape and said mockingly with amusement ringing in his voice, "Don't apologize to me peon, apologize to my girl. She is the one you foolishly threatened, and you better make it sound good because if you don't I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't laid eyes on her."

"Y-Yes, boss...I'm sorry miss, it won't happen again." He stuttered as he looked up at me with fear looming in his eyes as my eyes mirrored the same fear back into his.

"Does that apology please you, my sweet?" Mal said silkily as he pushed his foot further into his back as he leaned in to look at me more closely.

No words would escape my lips, so I quickly nodded my head, and Mal smiled wickedly at me for a few more second before he took his foot off of Razor's back and kicked him to the side as he strolled back up to his throne whistling all the while that familiar tune of his and sat back down. Razor began to crawl and then run to the other side of the top of building to get further away towards some of the other guys, Mal just laughed as his eyes danced with mirth as his eyes followed Razor's figure in the crowd of delinquents.

Big Ed appeared and said without flinching, "Here's that wine you wanted from Chris's secret stash, boss."

Mal smiled as he accepted the wine cup from him as Big Ed opened the wine and poured him some. I gulped as I stood up and with the boy clinging to me for dear life, I felt my stitches stretching in my foot as I quickly turned around and made a mad dash for the exit door, and no one stopped me. Not even Mal as I ran out it.

Mal's Pov:

I watched with amusement as Roxanne fled from my sight out the exit door in fear with that little shrimp that ruined my shoes the other day. I enjoyed every bit of emotion I invoked from her today, it was quite fascinating to watch her eyes fill up with fear at what I could do to her if it pleases me, but I don't because it's more fun to watch her suffer by using against her what she treasures the most and that is her love of caring for others. I knew right away when I first met her that she was a passionate one. She may act tough as nails on the outside, but on the inside, she was as soft as a delicate flower. Too kind and caring, the very characteristics that Mike possesses, and it didn't take me long to spot them in her, but then again she is a girl, but none like I've ever met before either though.

My thoughts were interrupted when Pete asked, "She's getting away. Do you want me to bring her back?"

I smile as I take a sip of wine and said casually, "No, let her go. I'll collect her, later on, tonight when the time draws near."

Pete nodded his head and walked off to join some of the other boys at a card game as I play over in my mind my delicious little pet's reactions not too long ago.

She really is too innocent, but I don't mind...Those are my favorite ones to break...


	37. Flirting with the Enemy

Roxanne's Pov:

Going down the stairs was near to an impossible task to do, especially when you're trying to avoid stepping on a "not so healed up foot" and having a small boy about maybe twelve clinging to you for dear life, and praying that as slow as we were going that no one would burst through that door and come after us. Luckily no one did. Mal must have had his fun for the day and decided to just let us go and give us a break, but I couldn't help but feel that somehow it wasn't over yet. When we got down the level where my wheelchair was, I climbed into it and the kid helped me into the elevator which we rode all the way down the first floor where we went straight to the infirmary. I did my best not to "rat out" Mal, (which I felt that he deserved it), but anyway we both thought it was wise not to as we explained (in a lie) that the poor kid got into a really bad fight with a group of older guys. The nurse looked at him and said that he had some broken bones and internal bleeding that she wasn't licensed to work with, so he was ended up rushed to the nearest hospital for immediate treatment, which for me was a relief because it meant that he was now safe from Mal and his bullies. The nurse looked at my foot and wasn't too happy about some the stretched out stitches, but said it should be fine if I don't continue to put so much stress on them and stay in the wheelchair.

I spent the rest of the day enjoying what little bit of freedom Mal had robbed of me for days now as I wandered the halls and interesting enough found that the library was up and running again, so I went inside and was relieved that the librarian didn't kick me out after Chris playing that footage of Mal and me earlier today in the mess hall. I was pretty sure everyone by now had either seen it or heard about it, and it still made me blush thinking about all the things we said and did was now swimming around in other people's heads. I really, really, really dislike with great intensity Chris for that, but I guess that was his way of getting back at us for the pranks and whatnot. I knew why he was getting back at me, but I wasn't sure where Mal's case laid, but I could only imagine though. I didn't see Duncan the rest of the day, and to be honest, I was scared of what would happen if I did, Mal made it very clear that I couldn't see him, and it kind of pissed me off at the same time that I scared. By the end of the day around six-ish, I returned to the infirmary after filling out a library card with an arm full of books to keep me going since my foot was keeping from doing other activities I would have liked to do instead.

Pete's Pov:

From my previous experience with observing Mal in the last juvie facility we were in, I've never seen him take so much effort into trying to detain one chick before, not until these last few days, and truthfully I don't think its really worth it. She's too much trouble to be handling, and yet when I stop to think about it, so is Mal. They're both a handful, and troublesome, putting them together is just a dangerous combination like pouring gasoline on fire.

I wonder if he's realized that yet...

The only other girl that gave him half of this much trouble was this one chick I remember seeing with that green-haired punk, Duncan, Mal was thoroughly pissed when he found out she was seeing him the whole time he had her under his control or so he thought. I think her name was Bailey or something like that, she was cute, but she too smart for her own good. I remember Mal bragging about getting his revenge with her when he was on Total Drama All-Stars, but then failed to get the million so they ended up taking him to a hospital to get him "fixed."

Yeah, she was trouble too...To be honest, I don't know why he just doesn't go for the easy chicks instead, they're less work and easier to influence...And just as easy to fool...

The way he went out of his way, to stop Razor from hitting her today only proves that he's either fallen for her, or he is plotting something, but what?...I couldn't say. I'm still surprised he let her go, and didn't go after himself or send me or Big Ed to retrieve her.

Whatever it is...I'm sure I'll hear about it from him soon enough...

I continued to play a hand of poker with some of the guys to kill the time as the boss entertained himself by watching some of the guys fight for sport, he seems to love violence and chaos above anything else which how he gained this role in juvie. Not that many of the others were foolish to start anything with him again after he took out Steve on his first day here, and that was almost a year ago. Thinking back on it now, I can't think of a single person here who isn't afraid of him, but that Roxanne is something else. Nobody has dared to stand up to him the way she does or refuse him either at that. I'm not sure if she's brave, stupid or both, but either way, she's not gonna last much longer if she keeps it up, she may not realize it but the Boss is just toying with her for the moment, if he wanted to he could have crushed her a long time ago.

He's just playing with her like lion plays with a mouse...

"Hey," I turn my attention to see him approaching me with a smirk as he continues, "Its about time to get my little flower. Tell Big Ed, I want him to come too."

"Alright," I said as I put down my hand of cards and rise as I say, "I'll get him."

Roxanne's Pov:

Time must have gone by really fast because I wasn't even sure when I dozed off, the last thing I remember was really enjoying this mystery novel which was among some of the books I checked out earlier from the library. I didn't even change into my pajamas yet, I still had my black and white t-shirt on and my plaid red, black and white skirt as well as my black mud boots. I woke with a start when I felt someone place their arm underneath my back, I stiffened as soon as whoever's flesh came in contact with mine and immediately reach up and slapped them with the book I had draped over my chest that I had been reading not too long ago. Before my eyes shot open, I could hear them let out an irritably groan of pain as I look up into the face of my sworn enemy, Mal.

He glared down at me as he snatched the book from my hand and flung it across the room in annoyance as he then snatched both of my wrists and said hotly, "You are working my nerves today, toots!"

I growled back at him as I tried to pull myself loose from him, but he didn't let go, and so he went on to say, "I hope you slept well, sleeping beauty because you'll be staying up for a little while tonight."

"What are you talking about?...I'm not going anywhere with you." I said as he pulled me up into a sitting position as I fearfully survey the room and notice Pete and Big Ed off to the side apparently waiting on something.

"That's what you think," He said with a smug smile as he continued on, "Now get up, we're leaving."

I could feel fear and adrenaline kicking it into my system as Mal pulled me off of my cot and then he went to pick me up, but I shoved him back and fell into the floor with him in the process as he swore and grabbed me around my waist to get a better hold of me. I panicked as I grabbed onto one of the legs on the cot and held onto it for dear life as Mal continued to try to pull me away, I wasn't going without a fight first.

"Let go of the bed, Roxanne!" Mal growled at me in frustration as he continued to struggle to free me from the cot.

"No, just leave me alone," I spat back at him as I also struggled to hold on as I continued to say, "I don't want to go with you, Mal!"

"Well, that's too bad, because you're coming with me one way or another." He panted as he reached up and pried my hands from the leg of the cot and pulling me back the rest of way by my waist.

I fought him as I wiggled and squirmed in his grasp until we were both standing and still struggling to overcome the other, I could tell he was starting to get ticked off but as scared as I was of him, I still didn't want to go with him either so I didn't stop fighting back. We continued on like that for a good ten minutes until he finally won regardless of how hard I tried, and swiftly anchored his arm around my waist and tossed me over his shoulders and turned towards the door as I started pelted my fists against his back as hard as I could.

"Let go of me you jerk!...Put me down now!" I demanded as I continued hitting him as I squirmed in his grasp angrily.

"Stop it, I'm not putting you down." He hissed at me over his shoulder as he then turned to his thugs and said, "Now let's go, we've wasted enough time here because of a certain defiant little hellcat of mine."

Big Ed's Pov:

I looked to Pete as I watch the boss fight with this chick he apparently fancies, Pete just sighs as he continues to watch them struggle in the floor as I just stand there wondering if I should say something, but considering the last couple times I intervene, I decided against it.

Shit...She's as wild as Mal is...I guess he's into that kind of thing...

Within minutes its over and the boss contains her as we head out the door into the halls towards the elevator to meet up with that Splotch guy he wanted to see earlier today. That guy was weird, maybe even weirder than the boss. He doesn't talk much or hang out with anybody that I know of and now that I stop and think about it. He was odd, some of the other guys say he likes to paint with blood or something and was really good at it too. I'm not sure why the boss wants to see him and bring this broad with us too, I wonder what he's up to.

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal held onto me with a firm grip as we left the infirmary as I dug my fingers into the back of his shirt to hang on. I didn't know where he was taking me and it was starting to really worry me, every fear that I had about him and the things he threatened me with started swimming through my head at this point as I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I was beginning to wonder if he could feel it beating frantically against his back as I struggled not to panic any more than I already was.

"Where are you taking me? At least tell me that.." I groaned as I felt embarrassed being carried around like this as Big Ed and Pete followed us from behind.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now don't start with me tonight, I don't want to hear another peep out of you." He said indifferently as made no attempt to stop or let me walk.

I sigh irritably.

"Do you have to carry me like this too?" I demanded as I started to get angry with the way he was treating me.

"What did I say about "the talking"?" Mal growled back at me.

That was it, I was tired of trying to be nice and hope that maybe I could get along with him somewhat. His attitude stinks and I wasn't about to deal with it much longer. I glared at his two thugs as they both looked back at me with little to no concern, except Big Ed, he looked a little nervous at me.

I took a deep breath and screamed bloody murder as loud as my lungs could carry which startled the crap out of Mal. He stopped for a moment but then just laughed and carried on.

"Scream as much as you want toots, but I'm still not gonna put you down." Mal said slightly raising his voice over my screaming to make himself heard.

And I did for a few minutes until Pete spoke up to Mal.

"Boss," Pete said with a serious tone as he tried to talk over my screaming as he continued, "If she continues to keep it up, the parole officers will come and we will get busted."

"Shit, you're right!," Mal said as he threw me down as I stopped screaming to catch my breath as he shoved me into the nearest wall and hissed at me with a dangerous look in his eyes as he continued, "Shut it and I mean shut it now!"

I glared up back at him as our eyes connected as we both heavily panted with angry, and then I said with bravo, "No!"

"Don't tell me "no", Roxanne unless you want to get hurt!" He snarled back at me gripping my shoulders.

"Don't tell me what to do Mal, I am not one of your lackeys, and you said you'd never lay a hand on me!" I growled in retaliation back at him as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face inches from mine.

"I did, but you are walking on thin ice! And no, you're not, but you are mine, and you will do as you're told or else!" He said digging his fingers into my flesh.

"Or else what?" I said without flinching.

I could tell Mal was running out of retorts as he stood there glaring daggers at me, and then he said, "You want me to take you to my cell and make you mine tonight, Roxanne?...Because I will if that's what it takes to keep you in line."

"I'll make you regret it if you do!" I hissed back at him with hate radiating from my eyes.

Without another word or even a warning, Mal flings me back over his shoulder and he started down the hall again.

"One more word, Roxanne, one more word!" He growled at me as he tightens his grip painfully into my legs as I dug my nails down his back in retaliation.

He growled at me further.

"You are already in hot water, don't push it!" He said as he used his other hand to signal for the other two guys to continue as well.

I snapped back at him again because I refused to back down and take that from him.

"Excuse me?!," I hissed angrily back at him as I dug my fingers deeper into his back as I went on, "But you are not one of my parents, and you sure as hell as are not my master either, you cocky son of bitch, you!"

Mal immediately stopped in his tracks and I could see Big Ed pale at my angry outburst while Pete just looked at me with this "you just screwed up look" on his face. Before Mal could act, I pushed myself up as I noticed one of the chandeliers in the hallway was just right above us, so I stretched up as far as my hands could reach and grabbed hold of it. I yanked with all my might as I freed myself from Mal's grasps as fast as a squirrel could climb a tree up onto it and held on as I pulled myself safely into the lights and stood there like a boss looking at two befuddled thugs and a very angry, but awestruck Mal.

"I don't know how the hell you just did that, but you better get down NOW!" Mal roared as he glared dangerously up at me folding his arms over his chest.

"Or you'll do what about it?" I said with a huge smirk on my face as I was eating up Mal's infuriated form below me.

"Get down NOW!" He said as his eyes blazed with intense rage.

"Are you sure you want me to come down?" I ask innocently twirling my hair around my finger.

One of Mal's eyes starts twitching as he hissed back at me in that dangerous tone of voice of his, "Yes!"

"Are you certain?" I asked as I continue to toy with him as he has done to me in the past.

"Yes!" He said as his voice starts to roar through the hallway.

"Absolutely sure?" I say with a sweet smile as I continue to hold onto light fixture with ease.

Mal takes a breath as though to collect himself and then smiles back up at me and says, "I'm pretty sure toots."

"Are you sure your positive about that?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow as I notice his sudden change of attitude.

Mal's Pov:

I don't know what game she is playing at, but if I lose my cool I won't be getting anywhere if I don't get my temper under control for the moment, she's messing with me and it got to me. As pissed as I am, I never thought she could pull something like this off. Once again I've seemed to underestimate what she's capable of doing, I wondered just what else she could do if I pushed her far enough, she never fails to amuse me. I wonder how she plans to get down now that she decided to climb like a spider-monkey up there.

Clever little minx...Just when I thought I had her under control too...

"Yes, I'm positive. Now stop playing and come down from there. You don't want me to have to come after you." I said with a smirk.

"You really want me to come down, do you?" She asks as batted her eyelashes at me with a sweet smile.

She deliberately trying to get me angry...Chris wasn't lying she really is busting my balls at this point...

I chuckled as I observed her flirtatious behavior.

I suddenly get an idea since she wants to flirt with me, I walk closer to the light fixture as I call up at her...

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal's sudden change in behavior is particular as he suddenly comes closer towards me under the lights and practically looking up my skirt as he says, "You know toots, this sure is a nice view from down here."

I was hoping he'd do that...

I smirked to myself as I sneakily pulled out my knife and hold it up to the rope that held up the light fixture and with as much seduction as I could muster as I say softly but loud enough for Mal to hear, "Oh?...You like what you see, do you baby?"

Mal raises an eyebrow as he gave me a lecherous smile as he crosses his arms over his chest and in just as naughty tone, "I'd like it even more if you show me what else you got under there?"

"Would you now?" I said with haughty lust in my eyes as I ran my free hand slowly down my curves as I stop at my skirt line just to excite him as I went on, "If you want more, you're gonna have catch me first?"

His eyes leer up at me as he smirked and said, "Sure why not?"

Without any warning, I cut the rope and instantly I came crashing down shattering lights and sending bits of glass and shards everywhere as I landed right on top of Mal, just where I wanted him. He was trapped underneath the lights and broken fixture and pretty stunned by it too from the looks of it with me on top of him. He cushioned my fall.

He laid there under the lights for a minute in shock as I sat on top of him, straddling him with my blade raise to his throat as I say, "You still wanna see more hot-stuff?...Who's whose bitch now?"

He looks up at me when he comes out of his state of shock and then laughs as he begins to remove the broken glass and shard fragments off of him as I raised an eyebrow at his calmness, then he grabs my hand with the blade and with a smirk on his lips he says, "I like it when you talk dirty to me Roxanne, that's pretty hot coming from you."

"Oh, you like that do you?" I say with a smirk as well as I push the blade closer to his neck.

"I like it more if you talk to me like that in my bed tonight." He remarked with a lecherous smile as he licked his lips.

"I bet you would you dirty little bastard you!" I say as I narrow my eyes at him in disgust.

Some feet away I could hear Big Ed say, "They have the strangest way of flirting."

Pete indifferently says with sarcasm, "If that's what you wanna call it."

I flushed and growled, "I am not flirting with this evil manipulative sadistic frigid lunatic!"

Mal just laid there and laughs with his eyes close like he was having the time of his life as I glared down at him with my knife still pressed against his throat as the other two just exchange enervating looks at each other.

Mal stops laughing as he takes a firm hold of my hand again with my blade in it and says fondly, "Toots, how many times now is it?...You know you can't handle a blade with me and expect to win."

I tighten my hand around the blade refusing to give it up to him as he tightens his grip around my hand and pain shoots through my fingers as I'm forced to drop it and then he flips me over as he takes the knife back as he straddles me as he looks at it and then me as he says, "How'd you get this back?"

I glower at him and say, "How do you think I got it back genius?...When you were trying to force me out of my bed. I grabbed it and pocketed when we were scuffling around on the floor."

He cocked an eyebrow as he leaned his face into mine and with a smirk said, "Clever little thing you are, aren't you?"

I could feel his breath on my cheek as I pushed his face away from mine and attempted to remove myself to back away from him, but he continued to weigh me down as he chuckled and said, "You're a very naughty girl, Roxanne. You know what I do with naughty girls, don't you?"

He caressed my cheek as he said the last bit of his comment.

I slapped his hand away and said, "I don't know surprise me, take me for a ride on your scepter, your highness?... "

Damn it, I shouldn't have said that out loud...I just can't keep my thoughts to myself today, can I?...

He raises an eyebrow as he continues to look at me in a provocative way, I could feel his hot breath as he whispers in my ear which made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach as he says,"You're a little freak aren't ya toots?...I'm not sure if you're really a virgin now.."

I immediately blush ten shades of red as I reach up and slapped him good, as he laughs at my reaction as I stammered, "That's none of your damn business!"

Apparently, my comment caught him off guard as he looks at me with amusement and mischief flashing in his eyes, so I took that opportunity to shove him off me and get up as I see Pete and Big Ed regarding me like I was some kind of alien or something. By then Mal leaps to his feet and starts stalking me again as he closing in on me, and smirks with amusement.

He walks around me several times like he's trying to study me and then says with interest, "You do realize you're in too deep, right?...I could snap you like a twig if it suited me. Don't get me wrong, you're actually pretty good for a girl."

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a not amused look as I stated flatly, "Are you trying to say that I'm weak because I'm a "girl" because if you are that's where you're sadly mistaken. I can and will put my foot in your ass if you don't watch yourself. I've been pretty nice to you up until this point, if you were wise you wouldn't cross me. I don't play when I'm being serious."

Mal looked taken back by my statement as he rubbed his chin with his fingers as he regarded me further with interest and said smugly, "Oh, you have, have you? Lucky me, I guess I better be careful where I tread around my feisty little slave-girl."

He stops in front of me as he looks down at me and says, "I wouldn't want you to hurt me too much."

His cocky attitude was amusing, he really was too much into himself, it was then that I thought to myself that it was time to shut him up, so without any warning I grabbed the front of his shirt and reached back and put all I had into one lethal punch that I knew would send any bully in my school flying. Surprisingly Mal's reflexes were amazingly quick, he caught my fist without even blinking but I still sent both of us staggering back a few feet in the wall.

Mal looked down at me and raised an eyebrow as he smirked with an amused expression on his face he said, "You know if you had pulled this move in the library, you would have had a better chance at taking me out, but since today now I've had a full day to recover, you screwed up."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Well, Mal I wasn't at my fullest either in the library considering how I could hardly walk and was staggering around trying to avoid you."

"That's an interesting thought. How's your foot since you're playing around with me on it?" Mal said with a smug smile.

Now that he mentioned it was starting to smart again even though I was doing my best to avoid putting a lot of pressure on it.

I pulled him closer by his collar to my face and said with an even tone, "Fine. It would be even better if you'd leave me alone and let it heal, wise-ass."

He chuckled as he removed my hand from his shirt and held it firmly as he did with my fist he just caught and said with an evil smile etched across his face, "You do know I can break both your wrists right now if I wanted to."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You do, and I will kick your ass."

He seemed intrigued by my comment so he starts to tighten his grip on my hands as I began to feel pain sheering through my arms, I then attempted to kick him below the belt, but he catches on quick and parts my legs to stop me as he shoves one of his in between mine and pinning me further into the wall, as I gasps in pain as I glare up into his face.

He chuckles and then asks, "Are you gonna come peacefully now toots, or do you want to break them?"

Mal begins to tighten his grip even further as I rack my brain of ideas on how to get out of this without broken wrists and a bruised pride. Then the worst idea came to mind, and I really didn't want to resort to this, but seeing as Mal was intent on making his point across, I wasn't sure what else to do. With what little bit of strength I had left in my fingers, I reach further to grab the front of his shirt again and yank him down to my eye level as I use my teeth and bite his bottom lip in a sensual kind of way pulling his face closer to mine and deepen the kiss. Mal was completely caught off guard as his eyes widen and his hands start to loosen as he ropes them down to my waist and I wrap mine around his neck to further distract him and then to really throw him off I arched one of my legs around his hips. He seemed to like that as he reaches down to grab my leg, as he does that I immediately shove him off of me and run like hell.

I should have never kissed him like that...What the hell was I thinking just now?...Clearly not much...He obviously enjoyed that as much as I did...Not wait, I didn't enjoy it...At...All...

My thoughts were shortly interrupted as Mal almost nearly tackled me as he snaked his arms around my waist and with an amused tone of voice he says, "You tricked me. You actually fooled me. You wait until we get back my cell later."

His smug smile stretches across his face as he loosens his hold on me and leans in as he whispers so that the other two don't hear, "I meant to say this earlier but then we got a little carried away just now, the only other person that strong enough to hit me like that is Steve. I'm actually impressed you can throw a punch like that. You've just gained some of my respect today toots."

Big Ed's Pov:

That girl is as crazy as hell as Mal...the hell...and just as wild...

She does have some moves though, and the boss seems to really dig her. She's definitely not your average girl that's for sure...

Just where the hell did she come from?...Is she even for real?!...Chicks ain't suppose to be tough like that...The hell's going on here?!...

I look at Pete for some kind of feedback or something to confirm what I just saw wasn't part of my imagination running away from me. He didn't look half as startled as I thought he would, but he still looked a little taken back by what that crazy chick just pulled.

She actually punched the boss and lived...

They keep fighting like this, and one of the parole officers is bound to walk into us soon, and then this whole trip will be for nothing. They need to wrap this little game of theirs up, we're running out of time here.


	38. Sealed by the Devil's Love

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal seems to regard me with new eyes after my "failed attempt" to escape, he had a look of lust lingering in his eyes as he cut me off from escaping by gripping my wrists as his lips curved into a smirk as he looked down hungrily at me like a wolf. I instantly shuttered on reflex as I try to wiggle my way of out his grasp, but was failing because he strength was greater than mine, and I knew I wasn't going to get out of wherever he was trying to take me. It still left me with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I was starting to feel sick thinking about it.

What was I gonna do?...Begging him to let me go was a useless idea because I knew it wouldn't work...He was too intent on having his way...

I sighed in defeat. He may have won this battle, but there was still the war, and I wasn't gonna quit trying anytime soon.

Mal's Pov:

My defiant little slave-girl is a lot more intriguing than I gave her credit for...She actually tried to seduce me on several occasions just to escape me...I'll have to show her how its done properly later...In the meantime, I've got other plans to put into action before this night is done...

"No more resisting. I have more important things to address at the moment before I let you go back to the infirmary, and you could say they involve...you!" I said evenly with my face just inches from hers, I could see just a tiny hint of fear lurking in her eyes.

I chuckle out loud at her as she attempts to shrink back as she turns her face to the side to avoid looking into my eyes, her evident fear was becoming more visible by the minute and I was loving every second of it. I find her frightening stature alluring to behold, and it aroused me all the more, I wasn't sure just how much longer I'd be able to hold myself back from taking her and making her mine forever. I spent days and sleepless nights fantasizing the many things I wanted to do to her every since "the jacuzzi incident", and "the other one in the infirmary bathroom". She just doesn't realize how good she's had it up until now, but she will soon enough...

Roxanne's Pov:

I honestly didn't like where Mal was going when he made his statement just now, and it made my insides crawl and I was beginning to worry that he was going to punish me for what he would refer to as "defying" him again. Without another word spoken, he let go of my wrists to grab my upper arm and then places his other hand on my waist firmly as he guided me towards the elevator with intent to keep me in check this time as Pete and Big Ed follow us into the elevator. I swallow nervously as the doors close as Mal takes his hand off my waist momentary to press the button for the second floor and the elevator begins to take off with a small jolt as it began to ascend upwards. Pete handed Mal a long rusted pipe which he took and held at his side as he put his hand on my waist again so that I didn't get away.

"Why are we going to the second floor?" I asked in confusion because for one: I've never been on that floor and two: Mal has never taken me there before the few times I've ridden the elevator with him.

"It's a surprise." He said mockingly, his smirk growing ever wider as he drew me closer to him as I try to push him off, but with little success.

I look around at the other two hoping to get some sort of hint at the very least as to what was going on here, and they seem either just as much in the dark as I was or just not really caring too much about it at the moment. I turn back around facing the doors as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors began to open, I remember Duncan saying that most of the really bad delinquents were on Mal's floor and the milder ones on the second floor, and the regulars on his, the first floor. He also said that since Mal and Steve could not get along on the same floor, Chris had Steve moved down to the second floor to keep the peace, and to keep the violence down since every time they met it only causes chaos as they wreak havoc on everything they come in contact with.

Pete and Big Ed step out in front of us as Mal steers me out of the elevator, I began to panic and grab a hold of one of the closing doors as I try to get back in to escape going with them, but Mal snaps his head back around at me and attempts to prevent me from doing so and dropping his weapon in the process.

"Let go of the doors!" He hisses at me with irritation dripping from his voice as he pulls me by my arm.

"Let go of me!" I snap back at him as I slowly get some ground to pull myself back in, and succeed as Mal loses his grip on my hand.

He leaps forward faster than lightening before the doors close as he uses one of his hands to keep the doors open and yanks me back out as he glared at me irritably.

"You just lost your walking privileges toots." He said icily with his face so close to mine that our noses almost touched.

I was angry but scared at the same time, as I glared back up at him and with a shaky voice said, "Don't you dare do it!"

His eyes narrowed as he swooped down grabbing my legs and tossing me over his shoulders again like a bag of potatoes as I grab the back of his shirt to hang on, I started to regret wearing my mini skirt today. Big Ed who was also carrying a weapon handed Mal his weapon he had dropped just now when he prevented me from escaping in the elevator.

"Do you have to do this?...I'm really starting to hate you more every day." I viciously hissed at him over his back as I dug my fingers into his shirt.

"You wound me toots. So ungrateful." He said with sarcasm as he began to walk down rolls of cells that were mostly full.

It felt so degrading to be carried and treated this way as onlookers watched us as we went past them and catcallers whistled, other creeps make jeering remarks, and some just congratulating Mal on "getting him some." I really hated him for this, but the ruckus only got worse as we continued down the hall. I peered over Mal's back to see all kinds of creeps and weirdos in their cells either sleeping, talking among one another, fighting and arguing, playing cards, or just standing at their cells doors looking at us in a really creepy way. I buried my face in Mal backside and wished I could be anywhere but here. This place was horrible, a real nightmare.

I knew it was coming and I was dreading it all the same when that rough and vile, disgusting voice of Steve said, "You look like a caveman, Mal. You always carry your girls like that?"

"Only the ones worth my time, peon." Mal said nonchalantly not even giving Steve a second glance.

"As much as I don't like that creep, he's right you know." I whined as I pouted with a frown as we passed Steve's cell.

He gave me a look that made me thankful I was with Mal at the moment. That was a real creep.

"Would you rather I drag you by your hair then?" He said tauntingly.

"You do and you're dead! I'm not playing!" I hissed viciously over his shoulders.

Mal chuckles at my comment and then says, "You're threats are petty. You're better off keeping your mouth closed."

I growled as I pounded on his back in retaliation which only earned me his taunting laugh again.

What a jerk!...

"Hey Roxanne, those are a nice set of legs you got there, are they only for Mal or would you be willing to spread them for me sometime?" Steve said in a lecherous tone of voice as his eyes locked onto mine which made me start to feel sick and embarrassed.

Mal immediately stopped, I could feel his body stiffen at Steve's comment to me as he put me down and shoved me into Pete who grabbed my arms from behind me as he prevented me from going anywhere as Mal darkly marched up to Steve's cell and stopped right in front of him at his barred door.

"If you so much as look or utter one more word to my girl again and I'll gouge your eyes out and use them for dice in my next game of poker." Mal said in a low, but deadly tone as his eyes burned like coals.

"What?...Can't blame a fellow for looking," Steve said with a smirk as he shrugged and continued on to say, "She does look pretty ripe in that tiny skirt she's got on."

I could feel Mal's dangerous aura getting darker by the second from where I stood as I clenched my hands which I held to my chest trying not to tremble so much as I watched Mal reached back faster than the speed of light and punch Steve in the mouth which sent him staggering back into his cell as he almost hits the floor. He looks up at Mal as he wipes the blood from his bottom lip and gets up with a venomous look on his face as he strides towards Mal with intent to maim, but Mal strikes him with the pipe he was carrying. Steve hits the floor and lays there as his hands twitch as he tries to get back up, but Mal steps on one of his hands as he reaches down to pull Steve back up by his hair. With one quick thrust of his hand, Mal slammed his face into the bars of his cell door over and over until Steve sags back down to the floor again, and doesn't move this time. Without a word spoken to any of Steve's cellmates, Mal walks out and heads back towards us as he stops in front Pete and me, he looks terrifying like last night as his eyes bore darkly into mine. I tried to back up, but only bumped into Pete, so I started to freak out and whimper as I closed my eyes and waited for the possible worst outcome, but nothing happened. He didn't lay a hand on me.

I opened my eyes and I saw Mal nod to Pete as he let go of me and Mal grabbed one of my arms firmly and we continued where we left off as we made our way deeper into the hall. We were halfway down the hall now, when they finally stopped at one of the cells and they entered it taking me with them. There was nothing special about this cell at least not comparing it to others it wasn't, it looked the same like all the others, but the guy in there was odd-looking, his hair was all shaved off except for his big mohawk that was black with white faded tips on the ends and he had tattoos and piercing everywhere his dark skin. Something about him made me uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Mal makes me feel. Without any word or warning, Mal puts his hands on me and lifts me up as I feel myself began to panic because I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen as he throws me over his shoulders again and looks to the odd-looking guy as he points to the table nearby. Mal heads that way and eyeballs Pete and Big Ed to follow him.

"M-Mal, I'm afraid, what are you doing?...P-Please don't do this!..." I whimpered as I clenched his shirt with my fingers tightly as I clamped my eyes closed and wish I was anywhere but here.

Mal didn't answer me, he slammed me down really hard on a table where I hit my head as I felt the wind being knocked out of me, my head started throbbing and my vision began to get blurry and I started feeling nauseous, everything around me was spinning. I was beginning to panic, even more, I felt so exposed lying there as my breathing became labored as I tried to get up, but Pete grabbed my hands and held me down, I started panicking and thrashing around on the table to get free as Big Ed attempted to get a hold of my legs. I ended up giving him a good swift kick in the mouth as I saw him pause for a moment to rub his jaw with a look of irritation on his face.

"Get her under control NOW!" Mal roared he glared dangerously at Big Ed which causes me to jump a little, he glared darkly once again as he turned his attention back to the freak with the mohawk.

"I'm on it." Big Ed said with a scowl as he yanked my legs down and painfully pressed them into the table where I couldn't move at all.

I still didn't stop thrashing around though, I didn't know what was going on and it scared the life out of me.

Is this a gang-bang?...Are they all going to take turns doing things to me?...I don't want my first time to be like this...I'm so scared...Someone help me...

When I started to tire out some from trying to get myself free, I could make out things Mal was saying to the other guy, they were just a few feets away as they were looking at something the other guy was pointing to Mal.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" The freak with the mohawk said with a deep voice that wasn't as dark as Mal's while Mal pointed at something that the other guy was discussing and going over with him.

I couldn't see what it was that they were looking at from where I was laying, but it looked like several sheets on paper and Mal seemed very interested in whatever it was as they spoke of different types of designs and colors.

"Yes, and that design too." Mal said with a smirk as his eyes landed back on me as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Pete and me as he looked down at me with dark amusement twinkling in his eyes.

He didn't say anything to me, but looked up at Pete and said calmly, "Don't let her get loose," He looked at Big Ed as he finished the last part of his comment as he said, "and that goes for you too. I don't want any slip-ups this time."

They both nodded and confirmed that they wouldn't let me escape.

I still didn't understand what was going on here and what it had to do with me, but that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing bigger and bigger yet. I felt so sick like I was about to puke my guts out, I didn't like this at all. I was absolutely terrified, and couldn't do anything to protect myself either. I hear footsteps coming in my direction and see that dark skin guy coming towards me as he puts on a pair of latex gloves and looks at me as he comes to stop right beside me and looks up at Mal.

Mal walks over and lifts my shirt as I begin to panic and start feeling sick ten times over. I can feel him touching my skin as I began wiggling around again trying to free myself with little to no luck as he began pointing at an area on my flesh while the other guy nods his head in understanding as he turns around to pick something up from the other side of the room.

Oh, my God!...They're gonna take out my kidneys or maybe even something worse like my female eggs!...If so that means that Mal can do anything he wants to me without worrying about the consequences of getting me pregnant with his child!...I think I'm going to be sick...

"W...What are you going to do?" I whimpered in panic as I looked up at Mal with fear I couldn't hide even if I tried at this point.

He chuckled as he walked over closer to look me in the eye and with delight practically pouring from his mouth as he said quietly, "You'll know soon enough."

"P...Please tell me this isn't anything like a pap smear?!.." I said fearfully as I began to feel myself going pale at the thought of someone putting their fingers down there.

Mal raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he leans down and whispered in my ear eerily, "No, but I can give you one of those later."

"G-Get away from me!" I shrieked in despair.

"What's a pap smear?" Big Ed asked with confusion on his face as he looks from Mal to me for an explanation.

"Well..." Mal began, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell him what that is, Mal!" I practically screamed as I glared with hot cheeks at him in embarrassment.

"As you wish." He said with a fast smirk curving his lips as he looked down at me in amusement.

Mal chuckle at my discomfort as he stood back up but didn't leave my side.

My bottom lip quivered as I saw the other guy come back with vaguely familiar looking tools in his hands as he sets them down on the table beside me as I continue to tremble uncontrollably while still trying to wring myself free. I was becoming exhausted from the effort, but I still kept trying nonetheless.

Mal turned to the strange guy again and with a stern look on his face, he said darkly, "Don't touch her except to do your job, Splotch. I'm not screwing around about it either. You'll be a dead man."

"I'm not interested, she's too feisty for my taste and much too thin to do anything with. I like a lady with a little more meat on her bones, leaves more cushion for the pushing." He said indifferently as he quickly ran his eyes over my figure.

Mal gave a short laugh as he looked back at me as I looked away in disgust.

Without any warning at all, I hear a loud buzzing sound emitting from the "Splotch guy's" tools as I try to see what he's doing as I start thrashing around some more in panic. Mal notices as he reaches down and places his hands roughly on my shoulders which prevented me from moving as much as I glare up at him with intense hatred burning from my eyes alone with fear.

"You're not messing this up." He hissed at me with a scowl look.

Then came the pain of something sharp being pressed into my flesh, I gasp because I was ready for it, Mal had stood in the way, so I didn't even see when the guy started. I felt jarringly familiar as I could feel him running it over my flesh like he was writing on me, and then it hit me.

Mal got this guy to sketch a tattoo on me without my permission!...This was what this was all about!...He had this planned along!...That son of...

I angrily looked Mal in the eye darkly as I said in a low but dangerous tone of voice, "When I get off of this table you're dead and your ass is mine!"

Mal looked surprised for a moment as his eyes stared back at mine in what looked kind of like amusement as he taunted and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, toots."

I went from fear to rage in just mere seconds as I gave Mal my most dangerous glare possible and continued to stare icily back at him with as much hate my tiny little figure could harbor as I continued to try to thrash around under his weight. He just continued to chuckle at my futile attempts at escape, I then stopped altogether, if struggling wasn't going to work then maybe this would...

I took in a deep breath and even though I already knew somehow this wasn't going to get me free, it was going to give them a headache eventually, so with that in mind I scream at the top of my lungs like a rapist or a killer was after me.

"Shit!...Make her stop, Mal!" Pete said as he scowled and looked at Mal with dislike for having to be one to deal with it.

"Let her Pete, she'll wear her lungs and vocal cords out eventually." Mal called over my screams as he went on to say, "Plus there won't be any parole officers down this hall for another hour anyway."

Pete growled crossly as he glared at me. I shut my eyes closed tight as I continued on with my wails as I felt the burn on the inked sharp-pen being dragged roughly across my tender flesh, I could hear Big Ed swear in annoyance as well. I could hear angry shouts and protests about my screaming from other delinquents on that floor, but I refused to stop regardless. Some of them started yelling at Mal and Splotch to shut me up, but neither said anything back to them or attempted to stop my screaming in the least bit. My throat was starting to burn, but I still didn't stop. I refuse to let Mal enjoy this.

After what felt like forever I could feel the pen finally stop, but my voice died a few minutes prior before that as I laid there breathing heavily out of anger and fear. Tears stained my face out humiliation and rage that I could not express because of being suppressed to a table against my will as I laid there feeling defeated and violated in the worse possible aside from Mal's threats of stealing my virginity. As soon as the pen was taken away, everyone slowly took their hands off of me as I just lay there for a moment longer as I just wanted to curl up into fetal position and die, but I don't. "The Splotch guy" comes back and puts some kind of oil on the tattoo so it does dry and scabs up, and then walks away towards Mal as I begin to pull my shirt down and sit up.

"Payment now." Splotch says as he holds out his hand to Mal.

Mal smirks as he reaches into his pocket and tosses him a pack of cigarettes and says, "It was nice doing business with you."

I finally got off of the table as I tried to avoid landing on my stitched up foot, I fearfully pull my shirt back up to examine what Mal had this creep draw on me, my hands were shaking the whole time as I slowly lifted it and peered down at it and feel Mal approach me from behind.

It said in black ink just above my lotus flower tattoo in evil, dark looking letters: "Mal's"

He branded me!...Fucking branded me!...Like a slave...

I began to shake and tremble even more out of fear than anger as I continued to stare at it wordlessly as I suddenly felt a pair of hands draw me towards them from behind me as they place their hands on my waist, then I heard his laugh and knew it was Mal.

Mal leaned his head towards mine and said in low husky but taunting voice with humor in it, "How do you like it?...It's my engagement gift to you toots. It means your mine now."

My head started spinning and I began to feel nauseous all over again as I felt myself getting light-headed as I utter out weakly, "W...What e...engagement gift?...I'm not marrying you!"

Mal chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and said in a low tone of voice, "According to your grandfather you are. He said I could have you if I wanted to."

I started breathing heavily again, I think I was hyperventilating again as I felt my vision fading fast as the trembling only got worse by the second.

"How's it feel to become Mrs. Mal?" was the last thing I remember him purring in my ear as I blacked out.


	39. From a Slave to a Bride

Steve's Pov:

The first thing I became aware of was the intense throbbing in my head and my cellmates looking at me for a moment while I got up, but then they turned their attention back to what I just now realized was screaming. It was extremely loud and high pitch. I wasn't sure what Mal was up to, but if it was making his chick scream like that I knew it couldn't be good. The more it went on, the more my head kept pounding, it was starting to irritate me, if my cell door wasn't locked and all my tools I normally use to open it weren't confiscated by one of the parole officers, I'd go give Mal a "friendly hello" and silence his screaming banshee myself.

I turned my attention back to my cellmates and I walked over towards them so they could hear me better over the screaming as I asked one of them raising my voice, "How long was I out?"

He glances up when he saw me approaching and pulled his hands from his ears and said, "What?!"

I repeated my question louder this time and he said about half an hour.

So Mal must have gone easy on me this time, or just wasn't in the mood to play with me today...He seems real possessive of the new girl, Roxanne, but why?...He's never struck me as a lady's man, so I find it odd that he's so interested in her...But then I've heard rumors he likes to keep girls as sex-slaves from the previous juvie he's been in which is probably why they sent him here to put an end to it, that and he's pretty psycho...likes to maim others for his own amusement...

Maybe he's passed the "sex-slave phase" and now is torturing her himself for his own personal amusement...Damn, that bastard is twisted...

By now I realized the loud wailing had finally ended, and everyone seemed relieved that their ears could catch a break from it, I surveyed the halls as I started to notice a good number of chumps watching something headed down my end of the hallway again, but they didn't stop as the passed by. It was Mal. He was carrying his chick bride-style and she was out cold from the looks of it, and didn't look so good either from what fleeting glance I caught of her as they went by, but mine and Mal's eyes did meet briefly, and his cold eyes said it all: she's mine.

It was then I think finally understood what he meant that other night when we fought in the main hall...

She was much more than a sex-slave to him I think than he realizes, she was something new he never before encountered...something only fools take interest in...

He was dangerously drawn to her like a moth was drawn to a flame...

What Mal didn't realize was the closer he kept her, the more it peeked my interest...

Mal's Pov:

Apparently, my first attempt to propose to Red was too much for her poor little mind to take in, because as soon as I informed her of our engagement I could tell her little mind was swimming round and round as she began paling at my rush of words that I whispered in her ear.

I knew she hated me...She told me it almost every day now...But I didn't mind and yet I was curious to see her reaction if I told her she was to be mine forever...And legally at that...

That's where I went wrong with my first little slave-girl, but not this time...

I chuckled at this thought as I smiled smugly down at her.

"How's it feel to become Mrs. Mal?" I asked with excitement pouring from my lips and beaming from eyes as I watch her eyes widen in fear as she looks up at me in absolute horror with no words coming from her trembling lips.

I could see the color in her cheeks fading to blue, and her balance was swaying sloppily, within seconds her figure crashed into mine as her eyes closed with a sickening look paining her face. I on reflexed instantly tightened my hold on her waist as she slowly lifelessly leaned forward, I picked her up and nodded towards Pete and Big Ed to indicate that I was leaving, and began taking my exit out of tattoo artist's cell.

Remembering the look of complete and absolute fear she gave me just moments ago made me realize just how much power I now had over her. She never looked so terrified at me before, for a second it pained me why I don't know, but at the same time, it excited me because I finally broke her spirit as I had always planned to do. Roxanne would be mine and she couldn't escape it no matter what she tried this time, and I was very certain she would continue to try again and again. She was much too stubborn for her own good, but that was fine with me because I liked that about her, I liked a woman with spunk and with a temper like hers, I knew things would be far from boring anytime soon.

I admit she's not as naive and dense as Zoey, but she is just as innocent in the thinking department, but like my first headstrong slave-girl Bailey, she had a backbone and a sharp tongue, Roxanne didn't sugarcoat anything when it came to defying me and telling me what she really thought. She was dynamite when her fuse was lit, her temper was almost as hot as mine when I lose it, and what intrigues me the most is the fact that she's not afraid to unleash her's on me. I respect that. The only reason I let her get away with the defiant things she does, is because I like playing her. I wanna see how far I can push her before she gets really angry with me, and then the "real claws" will come out. I was more than certain she could be a lot more dangerous than what she was showing me, and I was just itching to bring that side out of her and see what she could really do. I was sure her act of bravery was just that "an act", I knew deep down she was terrified of me and the things I do, and could do to her if I really wanted to, and I'm pretty sure she knows that I am aware of it, but strays from the subject all the same. I smirk at that thought as I inwardly chuckle to myself as I look down at her unconscious state.

Yeah, maybe I was a wolf in sheep's clothing, but she did look good enough to eat...

Pete's Pov:

As we passed Steve's cell, I could tell he was very into both Mal and his broad (now fiancee?!) which was news for me and Big Ed, considering he usually loves to prattle on about his evil schemes, but this one he kept to himself this time which kind of surprised me. Regardless, I didn't like the look the bastard gave us as we left, he was too interested one way or another which means there will be more trouble coming later from him and his boys. Big Ed took care of the elevator as we all got in and left to head back to the third floor, and to see what Mal wanted to discuss now that he had this "little trip" taken care of.

Looking over at the Boss, I still couldn't get his fascination with this wild and rebellious chick, it actually took both Big Ed and me plus Mal to hold her down just to get that damn tattoo done, she nearly kicked out Big Ed front teeth in the process.

The girl is just too much trouble for her worth...But now the Boss actually wants to marry her?!...The hell does he plan to do with that?!...

Mal seemed completely enthralled in her as I returned my attention back to him, he smiled smugly down at her like she was a winning ticket to a million dollars cash prize, and carried her just as such. I honestly couldn't take it anymore as I saw the same dumbstruck look on Big Ed face as he looked at me for answers as well.

Finally spoke up and briefly said, "Is she really worth all that Mal?...Seriously, all that screaming and fighting she gave us tonight?"

Mal blinked out of his blissful revery as he looked up and smugly said, "Yes, every bit of it."

He turned fully around to look at us properly as he continued to say, "The old man that wants to make me his successor over his entire inheritance said all I have to do is marry his granddaughter and I will inherit it all. With the fortune, I can do as I always wanted and as an added bonus I can legally have this delicious little minx forever. On paper, she'll be my little wife, but behind closed doors, she'll be my very own slave-girl and can't anyone stop me this time."

The Boss started laughing maniacally with an evil smirk as he continued his fixated stare on the girl until Big Ed asked, "I thought forced marriages were not legal, how do you plan to pull this off?"

Mal laughed and with an evil smirk, he said, "They're not, but I'm sure the old man can pull some strings to make it work. I'll be discussing the matter in the morning with him, no doubt she'll wanna be there so she can try to convince him to change his mind about it."

"I thought you were after that "Bailey girl", what changed your mind?" I asked out of curiosity as I raised an eyebrow at the Boss.

"I can't have two wayward women, both of them would be too troublesome to control all at once. I could already see them both teaming up against me as they try to outwit me at my own game, and besides were you not listening, I have to marry to gain the fortune. Otherwise, it's a total loss if I don't." The Boss said with a hint of irritation in his voice as he looked at me with disdain.

"So why his granddaughter?...I thought at one point he said all you have to do is find a chick and you're set." I asked out of further curiosity.

"Because apparently he just gained custody of her which makes her the legal heiress to his dough. So without her, I won't get it, got it?!.." Mal said tapping his foot impatiently at my questions.

I nodded my head in confirmation of his statement as I took in the new set of information he just gave Big Ed and me. As I pondered over that, the doors to elevator finally slide open and revealed our floor as we step out and headed to the Boss's cell to hear what he has to say further on the matter.

Roxanne's Pov:

The first thing I became aware of was the sound of loud voices and laughter ringing off the walls and then the terrible feeling of my head buzzing and aching from when Mal slammed me into the table of that tattoo artist guy's whose name was Splotch?... My back was throbbing too from the impact as well. I slowly open my eyes because I wasn't sure I was ready to face what was going on around me, it made me nervous hearing so much noise all around me like this. I felt exposed and unsafe and not well prepared for whatever was surrounding me. As I laid there and let my vision clear from all the blurriness as I stared upwards and then looked around, I began to make out figures of males all around me, and the room, it was Mal's.

Why was I here?... He promised to take me back to the infirmary...He lied...

Slowly I sat up as I felt my head began spinning around, looking around I could see many of Mal's thugs in here, about seven plus Mal, Pete and Big Ed who I could see in the back sitting at the table playing cards. Most of his thugs were watching the card game over their shoulders and a few were sitting on Mal's bed staring at me with no real interest other than the fact that I was there and awake. As soon as I awake one them alerted Mal, and he looked over at me with a smirk as I returned his gaze with a glare as I tried to get up, but staggered a little due to the fact that I was still groggy from the hit I took on the table that Mal had slammed me into. Regardless I got up and righted myself as I prodded over there with the intent to rip him a new one for "branding me" and demand explanation for it.

As I drew near the room started to grow quiet as I stopped in front of Mal in his chair and he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and smugly drawled, "Did you sleep well?"

I growled as I reached back to knock the tar out of him, but just as my hand was about to come into contact with his cheek his hand linked with mine and he looked at me with just as much danger flashing from his eyes, in a tone that was low with warning laced in it, he said, "Don't."

He then put his other hand on my waist pulling me towards him and said with the same tone of voice, "Now sit, and be a good girl. You will behave."

I was still standing, but my eyes were flashing with dark anger as I glared dangerously down at him, and he saw it as his eyes told me, "To think twice about the road I was headed down".

Everyone was staring and waiting to see what was going happen next, wanting to see if their boss was going discipline his new slave or if his new slave was actually going to revolt in front of everyone.

Mal saw that I had no intention of sitting, so he yanked me down into his lap and viciously hissed in my ear, "You think you were afraid earlier, keep getting out of line and I'll show you what real fear is."

The entire time I had not said a word since I awoke, and I was fuming with rage as I sat there stiffly in Mal's lap, and Mal could tell as he held me as he continued his game of cards with Pete and Big Ed.

A few minutes went by and I was still venting my rage as I turned to Mal and hissed back at him where only his ears could hear, "When this is little game of yours is over, I'll have a few words of my own with you concerning you know what."

He didn't reply but instead smirked at me as he folded his cards as he looked up to Pete and Big Ed as he said, "I guess we'll call it a night then boys. I've got some private matters to address with my feisty little bride-to-be."

The other thugs that I didn't know groaned and started to complain about it as they slowly got up and started heading out the door, the only ones left were Pete and Big Ed which Mal noticed, so he said, "That includes you two as well."

Pete didn't look amused by it, and Big Ed didn't seem bothered by it in the least bit, but regardless they both got up and left as Mal smiled smugly and told them he'll see them tomorrow to discuss other things. By then Mal had let go of me and was up and about showing them all out, the cell doors weren't locked yet so that must meant that it wasn't as late as I thought it would be and Mal didn't lock his either, so I assumed he was going let them lock like they usually do on their own. I stood there waiting with my arms crossed over my chest as I felt hot rage emanating from my body as I stared at him the entire time like this was nothing to him but an everyday thing. Anyone else would probably swear up and down that they could see flames rolling around me as I glared daggers at him.

As soon as they all left and Mal was doing whatever it was he was doing in his locker, I immediately lost my cool and let him have it, "Are you going to continue to ignore me or are you going to tell me what this," I lifted my shirt and indicated the "branded area of flesh" as I went on venting my rage. "is all about!...I have never been more mad at you than I am NOW!"

Mal looks over his shoulder in mild amusement and lightly replies with humor in his eyes, "You don't like it?"

"Like it?!...Let me rephrase that, I HATE IT but not as much as I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!...What you did to me tonight left me feeling more violated than the times you put your hands on me!...You had NO RIGHT MAL!...NO RIGHT at all for doing this!" I viciously snarled at him with the hottest of tempers I've ever unleashed on anyone with my fists balled up at my sides as I glared up at him with intense hate beaming from my eyes.

He chuckled as he closed his locker door and strolled over towards me with complete ease as he stopped in front me as he looks down at me with a smug look on his face as he calmly explains, "Oh, but I do my wayward little minx, I do."

I was about to explode on him again, but before I could get another word out, he put a finger over my lips and said with a sly smile, "Now before you say anything that you will regret, I'll have you know that you will soon be mine. Slave-girl or not, I will have you."

By that time, I cooled down some, but was still very pissed as I growled and said, "What are you talking about?...You are not making any sense at all!"

He laughed as I backed nervously away from him and he followed me until I hit the wall and he pinned me in with both of his arms on both sides of me as he smirks and slyly said, "Were you not listening earlier toots?...You're gonna be my bride, which means we'll be getting to know each better a lot sooner if you know what I mean."

After he said that he laughed, and I started feeling sick again, because I began to remember the things he said before I passed out, and then I began to feel panic and stress building up as I fret and try to push him away as fear started to grip me again.

"You're lying. I'm not marrying, and you can't make me either." I said with as my defiance as I could spit at him.

He leered down at me as he took a hold of my chin and leaned in just inched from my face as he says in a low evil silkily voice, "Roxanne, you don't have a choice, you're gonna be mine and when you are, I'll make sure you stay that way. Be good, and I'll treat you like my very own queen. I'll even make "your first time" special. I've been dying to touch you, you know. But every time I try, something always gets in the way. Soon I'll fix that though."

He stared into my eyes with a lewd expression on his face as he began to caress my cheek as I froze, I couldn't think of a single retort to that, he was completely insane, and he could tell I was scared too. His smile widens as he closed the distance by pressing his lips over mine and began kissing me with intenseness as he let go of my chin and took my hands and pressed them into the wall, so I couldn't resist him.

I didn't want his kiss or him, so I started struggling underneath his weight that pressed me further into the wall, he stopped and chuckled at my futile attempt to break free and oddly enough he let go of me and stepped back regarding me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

I wiped my jaw where I could still feel his wet kiss there as I glared up at him and angrily pointed in his face and said, "You can't legally make me marry you, and you know it!"

His eyes narrowed with mirth as he tilted his head to the side as he continued to regard me with interest as he smoothly replied, "Oh yes, I can. Today I received a phone call from your grandfather stating that you were eligible for me to marry you if I wished it."

He paused a moment looking at me to see if I was following what he was saying then concluded with a devious smirk curving his lips, "And I accepted it."

I gasped as my hands shot up to my mouth and then I vigorously shake my head as I denied it by saying, "My grandfather can't do that he-,"

Mal cut me off and smugly stated, "Needs parental custody?...Yeah, he's got that toots. He mentioned something about that on the phone too."

I side-stepped away from him as I tried to get out of the cell, but I didn't make it past the table and chairs because Mal grabbed one of my wrists and say, "Going somewhere?"

He pulled me closer as I bumped into the table almost falling onto it as he drew closer and grabbed my other wrist and pulled them up to met both of our chests as me loomed over me and smiled darkly as he continued,"Mark my words, Roxanne Ellen Davison, you're gonna be mine whether you want to be or not. I've lost one girl to Duncan and I won't lose another the same way twice."

If I hadn't talked to Duncan earlier today, I wouldn't have a clue what he was referring to when he said that last bit just now. I don't know what exactly happened between Mal and Duncan and his girlfriend, Bailey, but whatever happened it apparently didn't end well at least not in terms of what Mal wanted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and growled up at him with hatred as I flatly stated, "My grandfather would never marry me off to some psychopath like you, and I refuse to believe it even for a second. I'll never agree to it either because you are a cold, heartless, unfeeling bastard who preys on smaller victims like that little boy today."

"How could you, Mal?!" I spat at him with hot rage blazing from my eyes into his calm ones.

Mal stared at me for a moment still holding me in place as he took in what I just said and then from the looks of it carefully picking his words as he indifferently said, "Roxanne...Roxanne...Roxanne, You really don't know me do you?... but I know you. I know everything about you. I've read all of your personal records. I do that with all "fresh meat", it makes it easier for me to decide what I'm gonna do with them. I found yours particularly interesting enough, you're not a bad girl at all. On the contrary, you're just a good girl that's good at pretending to be bad. Don't get me wrong I find it cute and amusing enough, but it's not going to save you here which is why I blackmailed you in the first place to be mine, that and I was bored at the time. This place has come alive since you have arrived here and the chaos you brought with you has only just begun."

He laughed as he let go of me and wandered over to a chair and sat down as he continued with a disgusted look on his face as he said, "As for that little shrimp, today he ruined my shoes and he didn't even bother to apologize about it. Pissed me off thoroughly."

I was still recovering from the fact that Mal had gone that far to stalk me that it nearly floored me, so I almost missed his crude comment about the little boy, but regardless I still heard it and marched over to him with my hands on my hips and glared down at him and said, "Are you telling me you had several of your thugs bully a boy that was barely as tall as me just because of a stupid pair of shoes?...Did you even give him a chance to apologize or did you terrorize him to the point that he fled in fear of you?!"

Mal looked at me befuddled for a moment like he couldn't believe I had the nerve to say that to him and then smirked and said, "I could have let it pass, but then I remembered I needed to tighten that loose chain of mine on you. So what better way to reel in the chain?..."

My jaw dropped, but I quickly recovered as I snarled back, "You tormented that child to hurt me?!...What the hell is wrong with you?!...Do you even have a soul?"

His eyes shone with a devious mirth as he calmly, but silkily said, "Of course I have one. You just wouldn't like it if you saw it. Something as pretty and pure as you are would become tainted and ensnared by just one touch of its dark and heinous claws. It'll snuff out every last drop of innocence you have until there is none left for the taking."

I gasped at him in horror as I backed away slowly.

Just who or what the hell is he?...Was I right?...Is he really the devil or some demon in the form of a person sent to torment me?...What the hell did I do to deserve this?...

Mal's Pov:

Seeing the very fear in her eyes as she backed away from me was amusing enough for me, I enjoy Red's discomfort and I love even more the look of disbelief and shock when I revealed her fate was now mine.

I don't care whether she hates me or loves me, she will be mine one way or another... and no one was going to get in my way this time...Not Mike...Not Duncan...and, not Bailey...

I could tell she was getting anxious as she looked at me and said sternly, "Take me back to infirmary now!"

I smiled and said, "No."

"If you don't, I'll go by myself, I don't need you." She said irritably as she turned on her heel and started to leave.

I jumped up and stopped her as I blocked her way and said firmly, "No, you are staying here for the night. In case you forgot, a certain thug by the name Steve is interested in you. If you wanna keep that virginity of yours a little longer, you'd do the smart thing and stay put. I'm not doing this for my own selfish reasonings tonight, but you want to-,"

"Fine. I'll stay, but you better not touch me, and I mean it, Mal!" She said with a guarded look as she crossed her arms over her chest irritably.

"You have my word, I cross my heart." I said smugly as I crossed my finger over my heart mockingly just to see her roll her eyes at me.

After that we stopped talking for awhile, it was almost time for Chris to turn on the automatic lockdown on the cell doors, so I decided to finish up my quick smoke as I watch Roxanne in the corner of my eye remove her shirt to only find that she was wearing a tank top underneath it as she folded her shirt she just removed neatly on top of her former bed and place it on the top bunk. By then I got up and walked over to my bed to remove the crap some of the boys left on mine and then removed my orange jumper and tossed it in the laundry hamper.

While I was doing that, Roxanne called out to me, not thinking much about it I said with an annoyed tone of voice, "What?"

She didn't answer at first, but then with panic in her voice, she said, "M...Mal help me. please!.."

I spun around and see some peon with his hands on what's meant to be mine, and I glared with intense rage as I see that they have a knife raised to Roxanne's neckline as they smirk at me while groping her in front me as I see her starting to panic further.

"Stop it, get off me! Mal, do something!" She shrieked in terror.

I started pounding my way towards them as I grab my bat from the top bunk of my bed, but then the son of bitch warned me by saying, "One more step and I'll cut her Mal. I'll slit her pretty little throat. She is a cute one, isn't she?...I wonder if she looks even cuter without all this on."

He indicated his last statement as he tugged at her skirt which only made her start crying and it was pissing me off further. I knew if I got too close that bastard would indeed cut her, looking at him I realized now where I saw him before, he was that peon on Steve's floor I noticed looking at her in a way that made my insides burn as we entered and left earlier when I took her to get the "engagement gift".

Roxanne started crying as he began backing out of the cell as he dragged her with him down the hallway and heading towards the elevator, as soon as he got out of my cell, I buzzed Pete and Big Ed to meet me on the second floor and I told them to use the stairs. I could hear Roxanne screaming my name even after the elevator's doors close as they disappeared from my sight, I immediately began running down the stairs hot on Pete and Big Ed's trail as we raced to meet the sorry little peon on his floor. We were making good time as I started skipping steps to get there faster, and soon enough there we were on the second floor as we all three waited impatiently on both sides of the elevator so the little shit didn't see us as he got ready to get out. I knew from the sound of Roxanne's hysteric cries and screams that the doors were about to open and right on cue they did. Right as the doors open and he walked out, I dropped my bat over his head and he dropped the knife and his hold on Roxanne as she ran to me, wrapping herself around me as she cried and buried herself further into me. I was tempted to push her away and finished what I started with that little punk, but Pete was already on it as he pounded him into the ground and it didn't take long either to put him in his place.

Looking down at Roxanne, I figured it was time to go, so I turned to Pete and Big Ed and said coolly even though I was still hot with rage, "I'm heading back, make sure he learns his lesson. I wanna see him tomorrow morning myself to finish this."

With Roxanne still glued to me, I took her with me inside the elevator so we could get back to our cell without further problems, she never let go of me either I wasn't sure if I should be pleased with this or annoyed by it. Hesitantly I wrapped an arm around her as I waited for the doors to close and pressed the button for our floor and waited.

Roxanne's Pov:

I couldn't let go of Mal, I was terrified of what was going to happen if Mal didn't save me in time, I could feel my nerves on edge as I breathed raggedly and dug my fingers into his shirt and waited as the elevator went back up to our floor. I never realized just how much I how much until now that I've had to depend on him for my safety and protection against guys like that one just now, I've never had to depend on anyone to look out for me like that before except well... my parents, but that was a different kind of thing.

Which reminds me...Why did they give me up so fast like that?...I was not that bad, was I?...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the elevator violently jolted for a minute which startled me and I let out a small yelp as Mal dropped his bat to grab the wall to keep from falling as we steadied ourselves as the jump passed as it suddenly came. Mine and Mal's breathing slowed as the doors open to the third floor as Mal quickly got his bat and just as quickly we got off.

Mal swore as he looked at the elevator for a minute as I looked at up at him, I finally had let go of him, but still held onto his arm, he then said, "Chris better start fixing this shit."

Then he turned around and said, "Come on, it's late."

I didn't say anything, but I didn't argue with him either as I followed him back to his cell, as we pass other cells I noticed that they were all closed now and the lights were going out, so it meant it was lockdown time for us. When we got to Mal's cell, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and made sure I got in first and then locked it back. I was so scared I just stood frozen in place as Mal tossed his bat on his top bunk and then took off his shirt as he laid down on his bed, I finally went over to mine and sat there for a minute as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it as I felt more tears coming. I slowly began removing my shoes as each one made a thumping sound as they both hit the floor, looking over at Mal, he was already stretching out on his bed and closing his eyes as he laid there on his back like he usually does.

Timidly, still grasping my pillow I walk over to his bed and in a small voice I say, "Mal."

"What?" He said with groan without opening his eyes.

I was scared he was going to say "no", so I didn't answer at first, he immediately noticed and opened his eyes and looked over at me looking down at him.

He let out a long-winded sigh and begrudgingly said, "Get in."

I crawled over him carefully even though I was still afraid of him, I was still more afraid of waking up to find someone other than him pouring over my sleeping figure, I got under his covers and huddled up closest to the wall with Mal in sight so I could watch him in case he tried anything and used my pillow as a barrier between us. Mal didn't say anything as I did this and then after that, we both just laid there in silence. I had thought about thanking him but last time I tried that it didn't go well. Mal just was hard to talk to, he was a mystery to me, I just didn't get him at all.

"You know you don't have to hug the wall," He said finally in a quiet tone of voice as he went on to say, "I'm not going to touch you."

"I know." I said in a small voice barely above a whisper.

"Just minutes ago I could barely walk without stepping on you because you were practically glued to me to the hip, now you act like I'm the plague. Do you fear my touch?" He said dryly as he turned to look at me, I could just barely make out his face in the dim emergency lights in the hallway.

I couldn't answer at first because what he said was indeed true, I was afraid of him touching me after the few times he's put his hands on me, I felt things that I couldn't understand one of them that I did understand was fear and the other was desire for him to keep doing it even though I knew it would end badly for me. I didn't understand why I felt that way, when I knew I shouldn't, he was poison to my system and I knew better than to allow him to in. I hated him, but at the same time deep down I didn't hate him as much as I wanted to believe I did.

So I silently said, "After what you've done, how could I not?...You've broken my trust Mal."

He didn't say anything for awhile as though he was carefully taking in each word I said one at a time, and then said, "So you're saying that actually trusted me at one point?"

"Only that night you kept all the guys on this floor off of me." I said quietly as hugged my pillow tighter.

"Well, you can sleep with ease tonight toots, I'm not in the mood tonight." He said blankly as he rolled over showing me his backside as he began to relax.

I said nothing in return as my body started to relax as well letting all the tension that was all built up just earlier slowly die down as I continue to hold onto my pillow that was my barrier between us. I'm not sure if Mal went to sleep before me or if I did before him, all I know is that I was soon out like a log.


	40. You Keep Me Hanging On

Mal's Pov:

What irritates me the most is right now is that I could take her and make her mine at this very moment, but if I do I know she'll rat me out to the old man tomorrow morning as soon as she gets the chance...She has no idea what she does to me...It's not love, I know because I am no fool...I don't care what Mike says...What I feel is desire and a need to have this girl...She is my pawn...my chance at getting what I want most and that's revenge...

It's been about an hour since we both crashed into my bed, by now I could tell she was sleeping, I had shifted over onto my back again as I stole a glance at her sleeping form in the corner of my eye. She still had the pillow wedged in between us like it was some sort of protection from me with her back pressed against the wall.

What she fails to realize is if I had indeed really wanted her that bad, I would have yanked that pillow away long ago and had my way with her regardless...I really want to do things to her just to make her cry, but at the same time, I wanted other things from her too...Things I'm not sure what just yet...But the one thing that I was sure about was that I liked pretty things...Pretty things that were fragile and easily manipulated...But for some reason or another, I just wasn't in the mood for it...Something about that punk on Steve's floor putting his hands on her and in front me at that really boils my blood...Nobody touches what's mine...Nobody...

I considered getting up and having a smoke since my nerves were on edge and sleep was evading me once again, but I knew I had to make myself go to sleep tonight, I had things to do in the morning, and I knew if I didn't get any sleep I'd be in a very foul mood. So I continued to lay there as I waiting on the Sandman to hit me with his damn bag of sleeping sand, by then I could hear a small sound coming from the corner of the bed where Roxanne was sleeping, I looked over at her but she hadn't moved an inch since our last conversation. Watching her a little bit longer, I noticed she was gripping her "security pillow" tighter, I carefully crept over closer when I heard her sniffling when I was close enough to see in the dim light from the emergency lights from the hallway, I saw tears running down her face. I thought for a moment she was awake, so I said her name out loud quietly, but she didn't respond, so I snapped my fingers and still nothing. She was out cold and so she was crying in her sleep, I started to wonder if she had always cried in her sleep, not that I care, but I did find it curious as I touched one of her wet cheeks wondering what delicious little nightmare was plaguing her at this very moment.

Roxanne's Pov:

The last thing I remember before passing out was the fact that Mal said he wasn't going to touch me...

He said he didn't want to...

I was relieved but at the same time I still felt wary around him, I wasn't really sure what to expect from him anymore, he was so unpredictable and violent. It was around that time as I continued to stare at his back but not really noticing it because my thoughts were just drifting off into space and soon I couldn't remember what I was thinking about anymore as I laid there.

Suddenly I was in a giant church and the ceiling in it as I looked up just kept going like it never ended, as I looked all around me in this dim and dark candle-lit holy place I could see corpse-like people all around me sitting in the pews. They all turned towards me when the organs began to play making the air swell up with it loud eerie music, I realized in horror that was my cue to go. I nearly tripped on myself, looking down I realized why, I was in a big white heavy wedding dress like something out of a fairytale, something I'd never catch myself dead in.

But somehow I knew I had to keep walking, so I did with this overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety gnawing at me, slowly unnerving me. I could feel something really bad waiting for me at the altar, and I wanted nothing more than to turn back and run for it, but for some reason, I couldn't. Something was pulling me forward and I couldn't stop.

Without warning, I was all of a sudden there, where I least wanted to be staring at the thing...the person that scares me the most. I could see him leering down at me with his dark and lewd smile as he takes his hands into mine as he pulls closer to him with his dark eyes boring into my wide and frightened ones.

Mal laughs evilly as he tilts his head and with a low silkily but dark voice, "I told you that you would be mine. There's no escaping me because I'm never going to let you go. We'll be together until death do us part.."

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to back away and twist my hands free from his, but he wasn't letting up, not until he smiled darkly and pulled out an evil-looking small blade and jumped on the priest, stabbing him repeatedly until his body stopped twitching on the ground. No one tried to stop him...No one...He slowly emerged as his tuxedo was covered in blood as it dripped from his hands and from the blade as I covered my face with my hands in horror as I felt my stomach plummeting into a bottomless pit. He turned back to me with this evil smile once as he strolled towards me in what felt like slow motion as he licked the blood from his knife as his eyes never left mine, I began backing away in fear of what he'd do next. Before I knew it, I had backed into an organ and as soon as I turned around he was only a few feet away this time, I shriek because there was no way I could get away fast enough in this gown. I panicked as I closed my eyes hoping against hope that I would soon wake up from this horrible nightmare, but as soon as I opened my eyes again there he was hovering over me with his dead weight crushing down on me, his blade was gone but the blood was still there.

I whimpered as tears continue to pour down my cheeks as I shakily look up at him with all my nerves shot and his leering grin burning into mine, he reached out one of his bloody hands and cupped my face and deviously whispered in my ear, "Be mine or be dead, which is it?"

I woke with a start as I laid there in a cold sweat, I was trembling all over still clinging to my pillow as I fearfully but hesitantly peer over at Mal, he was sleeping on his back or at least he seemed like he was out. I laid there in paralyzed fear unable to move my body for the next couple of minutes in terror waiting for him to pounce on me or maybe stab me like he did to the priest in my nightmare, but nothing happened, nothing happened at all. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or scared not knowing whether or not he was about to attack or not, but he never did. Slowly but surely my breathing started to slow and I started to feel calmer as the minutes ticked by, I began to realize I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I started trying to think ways to relax and try to resume getting some sleep. Counting sheep didn't work, reciting names and places that were boring didn't work, laying there with my eyes closed didn't work, finally, I thought what if I did some late night reading?...

That was it, I just needed to read for a little bit so I could take my mind off of the terrible dream I just had and all the terrible things Mal has put me through the last couple of hours, but the problem was getting to the infirmary to get my books. The cell door was locked and Mal had the keys, and last time I tried taking his keys it didn't work out so well, but what if I just took one of my knives back and crawl through the vent this time. I know he's too big to fit in there so surely it had to work, plus the cell door creaks when you open it but going through the vent should prove to be much more quieter. All I got to do is remove the remaining screws I left in there since last I used it I didn't put them all back properly due to the idea that I toyed with that I'd probably be going out again.

Carefully I crawled to the end of the bed where our feet were, I climbed out as I slowly but silently walked around Mal's side of the bed, and taking a deep breath as I felt my heart pounding in my chest like last time, I checked his pockets for one of my knives while the whole time I kept expecting him to wake up and reach out and grab me, demanding what I was doing and why I was out of bed, but he didn't budge thankfully, and I successfully was able to retrieve one of my knives or thought it was one of mine. He could be carrying one himself, but then why would he want mine unless he didn't want me protecting myself or something, I don't know... I sigh, I really can't figure him out for the life of me, I just don't understand what makes him tick.

With those thoughts lingering on my mind, I managed to quietly climb onto my former top bunk bed and start removing the remaining screws from the vent, when that was done I gingerly and silently climbed inside the vent and crawled out of Mal's cell room. I didn't bother putting my shoes on because I knew they make too much noise and they would alert Mal of my attempting escape plan to the infirmary. So far so good, I didn't hear Mal call me or any sudden movements from below as I paused for a moment to listen for anything out of the ordinary, so I continued on at a slow and safe pace until I was far enough where I could quicken the rate I was going at.

Mal's Pov:

I had only just begun to fall asleep when I felt movement in the bed, and sure enough, Roxanne was getting up and moving around as I watched her crawl out of bed and quietly creep over to where I was sleeping. I wasn't sure what she was up...Let me rephrase that, I knew what she was doing, but why and where were my questions...I thought to myself as continued to lay there like I was still asleep, and then I felt her hands on my pockets, it was then I had to resist the urge to grab her and punish her for trying to escape me again, but I didn't. I was actually curious as to know where she wanted to go this late at night, so I let her continue feeling my pockets until she found what she wanted. She took back one of her knives and started climbing the other bunk bed and then it slowly dawned onto me, she was going to use the vent this time to get out, I smirked as I watched her.

She never fails to amuse me...But now I have to figure out where she's trying to go this late...The library maybe?...She did say she wanted for me to take her back to the infirmary... It's gotta be one of the two, I'll find out soon enough, I'll even be generous enough to give her a head start...

I pulled my shirt back on and took my bat just in case I might have a run in with any more lowly peons tonight as I headed out to the elevator, it seemed fine this time around oddly enough as I waited tapping my bat on my shoulder impatiently inside of it as I rode down to the main floor and got off in search of my troublesome little chit. The halls were empty as always except for a few parole officers here and there that I easily maneuvered around without being seen, I decided I check the infirmary since it was closer, it was just around the corner and as soon as I stepped in front of the door I saw the light inside go out. It was right around the same time my hand was on the doorknob, it turned and I held my bat with a firm hand as I let the doorknob turn and see Roxanne's slender figure turned around and bumped into mine, and then I lowered my weapon. She immediately froze when she saw me standing there in front of the door as she saw my weapon in hand and let out a small yelp of surprise and nearly hit me with her book as she jumped back.

I smirked at her startled reaction and then I pulled her out of the infirmary by her arm as the door slowly closed on it own, without letting of her arm I said with slight amusement in my voice, "Out for a midnight stroll, toots?"

She glared at me and said with annoyance, "No, and I don't have to explain myself to you."

Before I could come up with a witty retort, I heard footsteps coming our way, and without warning, Roxanne pulled me down under one of the entrance hall skirt-clothed tables, I raised an eyebrow and thought to myself, "Since when did she get this pushy?..."

I watched out of interest and curiosity as she crawls a few steps on her knees towards the entrance of the tablecloth and peeked out, while she was doing that I couldn't help but notice her little tush in front me and with that short little skirt of hers on I could see quite the view. Out of temptation, I started to reach out and grab it, but stopped when I say her turned back around and say, "It's just parole officers, should we wait?"

"I suppose." I said with annoyance because my little fun was spoiled as I sat scrunched up to the wall and she sat back too as we waited.

After a few minutes, I smirked and commented, "You used your knife to unlock the door, didn't you?...You a quick learner, toots. You might actually survive in my little kingdom after all."

She rolled her eyes at me and said nothing as she let out an aggravated sigh.

I smirked because I knew I got the last word this time.

Roxanne's Pov:

When I turned back around to tell Mal about the parole officers being out there, I couldn't help but have the slightest suspicion that Mal was up to something when I wasn't looking just now, and it made me uneasy. I sat beside him with my legs tucked under me and waited as I watched him twist his bat round and round in his hands in his lap for the next couple of minutes out of boredom, I was careful not to make eye contact with him, for some reason it always unnerved me when I try to look him in the eye for too long. I wonder if he has that effect on everyone else here, he's so strange and I'm pretty sure it's not in a good way either. I pulled my book closer to me out of the floor and placed it in my arms as I hugged it to me while I waited anxiously for the parole officers to pass so I could get out of this tight cramped space with Mal.

After a few more minutes went by, I started to wonder why Mal wasn't the one checking to see if the coast was clear, so I got tired of waiting and crawled forward again and decided I was gonna check myself. As soon as I pulled the cloth back just enough to see, my eyes grew wide and I knew now why Mal was acting so strange, that creep just squeezed my butt!...

I turned around immediately and found myself face to face with him as he grinned mischievously at me and slapped him as hard as I could across his stupid face, as I glared at him dangerously and then hissed at him angrily, "Mal, you pervert!...How dare you!"

His grin never left his lips, but he did rub his jaw where I smacked him, what surprised me was the fact that he didn't look angry like he was going to punish me like he usually does or threaten to.

He laughed and said with a calm demeanor, "What?...If you didn't want me to touch it, you should have teased me with it."

I growled at him as I angrily crawled out from under the table since I didn't see anyone before "Mal's indecent attempt to touch my goods" and got up, but before I could stalk off towards the elevator with rage, Mal grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

He looked me in the eye and said with a more serious tone, "As much as I enjoy you wearing little to nothing, I don't think you realize just how foolish you are being. I can tell you're not wearing a bra, toots. Believe me, I'm a guy and I do look. It's fine for a guy to dress with little to nothing on, but for someone like you, it's dangerous as hell. Especially here."

He pointed his finger down as he indicated his last bit of words as he grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me into the wall practically pinning me in again as I glared up at him, as he continued to say with the same tone of voice, "You've never even been to a juvie before have you, Red?...This is your first, isn't it?...And in an all-boys-one at that...You need to start using that little brain of yours if you want to keep your innocence so badly, because if you don't...you know what will happen...and by the way, in case you forgot tonight was a close call in my cell."

His fingers dug into my flesh as he glared at me and concluded with a harsher tone, " Let me make something else perfectly clear since you completely clueless here, this juvie is for mostly delinquents that commit more serious crimes than the average juvie holds. So no one here is looking out for you except me, I promise as soon as I turn my back and leave, they will ravish and plunder you like rabid wolves without even the tiniest concept of mercy, do you understand?"

As much as I hate him and don't like having to agree with him, he was right I wasn't being very smart tonight or safe, I had only been thinking about getting one of the books I had checked out today at the library because I couldn't sleep, I didn't even put my other shirt back on or carry anything aside from my knife. At least I had that this time, unlike some many times before, but the rest of what he said disturbed me to my core. That can't be true...Why I even be put here in the first place if that was the truth of the matter...Mal can't be serious...I have Duncan...He would help me if I was in trouble...I'm sure of it...Right?...

For once I didn't have a snappy remark to make, so I just muttered in defeat, "You right, I wasn't thinking. Are you happy?...Can we just go back now?"

He cocked an eyebrow as though he was expecting me to say something else, and believe me he wasn't the only one, he took his hands off of me as we both headed in the direction towards the way to the elevator without another word spoken. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a few minutes before he stopped and I walked right into him from behind almost staggering and falling over, I was annoyed by it, but before I could angrily snap at him for it, he turned around and looked down at me like he just remembered something.

The grin he was giving me was creeping me out so I began to back away and sadly like I always seem to do I bumped into a wall and he walked up to me placing both of this arms on both sides of me and smoothy says in a cocky tone of voice, "You know it just occurred to me that you are in fact attracted to me."

My face turned ten shades of red and I prayed to everything that was holy to me that the dim lights in the hallway were masking it from his view because I retorted back with a flustered voice, "W...What the h...hell brought this on?...W...Why would you even t...think that?"

Mal smirk widen when he saw my face, and I felt trapped now as he continued in the same tone of voice with arrogance, "I didn't until just now after hearing your reply and seeing your reaction. I have been curious about it though."

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he leaned in further so that his face was only inches from mine as he continued on in the same tone of voice, "...And you know something else, toots?...I think you got a thing for me as well, but you're too scared to admit it."

My face was scarlet at this point as I reached up and tried to slap him, but he caught my hand without even flinching or moving any other part of his body, I was stunt and caught off guard by his words and the fact that caught my hand with such ease.

I can't even stand the very sight of him...Grrr...He's so full of himself that he actually believes that I want him?!...

I quickly recovered as I glared up at him even though I was still flustered by his comments and pointed an angry finger in his face as I said with as much composure as I could muster, "I don't know where you even got that idiotic notion of yours, but you dead wrong mister, I wouldn't even let the very thought enter my head of liking you let alone being attracted to you if you were the last living male of my species on this planet!"

Mal chuckled at my defensive tirade as he pulled back and stood there regarding me with increased interest as he crossed his arms over his chest and in a sly tone of voice, he said, "Not even if I was the last man alive, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes and said with intense bravo, "Not even if you were the last!"

He cocked his head to the side with his signature smirk and smugly said, "So since you are not attracted to me at all," he began to pull off his shirt and continued on, "then touch me and prove me wrong. Touch my bare flesh, toots."

I flushed as soon as he took his shirt off when he said that, I shook my head vigorously and said firmly, "Hell no!"

"Why not?... Are you scared to find out that I'm right and that you're wrong?" He commented smoothly with a smirk and began to lean in again as I flatten myself against the wall to avoid coming into contact with his bare flesh.

"I. Am. Not. Touching. You. Period. End of discussion." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughs and says smugly, "So you are scared then..."

"No, I just don't want to do it, and I don't have to either. You can't make me!" I spat back at him with defiance ringing from every word that came out of my mouth.

With his smirk still intact he suddenly grabbed my hand, and forced me to feel him as he ran it down his chest, top to bottom in a slow motion, I hastily yanked my hand back as I squealed out of panic and then turned scarlet red again out of embarrassment.

He leaned his face into mine and said with victory gleaming in his eyes, "I win!"

I flushed and then growled at him as he went on to say arrogantly, "You wanna know why, because you refused to do it and stalled to buy time by arguing with me and when you finally did touch me, you blushed like a little virgin on her wedding night."

"Screw you, jerkface!" I spat at him as I narrowed my eyes as I felt my cheeks heat even further, I pushed him off of me and stormed off towards the elevator.

Mal's Pov:

Looks like I manage to mess with Roxanne's head...I don't think I've seen her this flustered in a while...Seeing her get so worked up over just a mere touch of my chest was exhilarating, to say the least...Makes me start to wonder if, in fact, my cute little bride-to-be does harbor some feelings for me...Curiouser and curiouser...

I chuckled at not only my thoughts but her fleeing figure as she took off in a fit of rage to get away from me as she headed towards the elevator, I smirked as I took my bat and tossed my shirt over my shoulder and followed closely behind. As soon as I caught with her, we both got in the elevator and I pressed the button for our floor as I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was avoiding to look at me with her arms crossed over her chest in an obvious pout. I smirked because I knew she was still angry with me and was probably going to stay that way for awhile at that, I liked that about her. She was just too easy to set off and I took great pleasure in being the one to do it.

She didn't look or even talk to me once the entire time at least not until an idea popped into my head, and then I turned around and stroll over to her which she noticed and backed away from me as I leaned down and whispered in her ear just for the fun of it and in husky, low voice, which I noticed made her tremble, I said, "You know, I still owe you that pap smear...I could even find some latex gloves if you like. What do ya say toots? Want me to play doctor with ya?"

She glared at me as she blushed and slapped me across my jaw and hissed back in irritated tone, "Mal, you're such a freak! Stop it already! There is no way in hell that I'm marrying a sicko like you!"

"Why does it bother you so much, my sweet?" I asked as tapped my bat in my hand as we continued to go up in the elevator, "I already told you I treat you good."

She gave me a scowled look and looked the other way to avoid my gaze, so I whispered in her ear again just for good fun in a seductive tone, "If it's the sex you're worried about I can assure you, I'm one of hell of a lover, just ask Duncan's girlfriend. I'm sure he's told you all about her today."

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal's dirty comments were starting to really get to me, and the last one hit the nail on the head, so I viciously snapped with eyes full of outrage, I shouted, "I don't care how good a lover you think you are, because to put it bluntly I am not having sex with you. Not now. Not ever. I wish you would drop dead."

Mal's eyes turned cold on the spot and I could tell I hit a major nerve just now, with a clank of his bat, he tossed it down and immediately pinned me to the way as he pressed himself into me with a fury burning in his eyes as he spoke in a low and dangerous tone of voice, "Don't you ever say that again!...Have you already forgotten your deal with me?!...Your body is mine, Roxanne, and it's about to be mine legally soon, so don't you even think for a second that you-"

Before Mal could finish his angry tirade, the elevator began to violently jolt out of control, the lights started flickering on and off. I shrieked and called out Mal's name as I dropped my book as I reached out to grab Mal to keep from falling as he grabbed the steel bar that extended on the lower part of the walls of the elevator to steady himself as he pinned both of us in. Mal's bat was bouncing and making a loud clanking noise as the out of control elevator rattled on and made screeching noises. It suddenly stopped as it suddenly came, both of us still stood in the same position heavily panting even after it stopped. I was too shook up to move and Mal seemed a bit perturbed as his eyes never left my wide and frightened ones, but just as we were starting to calm down and get our nerves settled, without a sign of a warning the elevator suddenly took another violent turn.

Several things happened in that brief bit of time I screamed, Mal swore as he grabbed me and told me to hold on to the rails, which I did but did not have time to turn around and so I was holding them facing him as he held onto them facing me, and we both held on for dear life as we faced a second round of being thrown around. I clamped my eyes closed shut and leaned into Mal as I felt my insides doing somersaults, I could feel his heart racing in his chest as did mine as I waited for this to pass. Then the worst finally happened yet, the elevator without warning took a huge plunge and spiral down at a rapid speed that continued to accelerate downwards as it screeched loudly, it was so sudden that it tossed both of us to the top of the elevator with Mal's body nearly crushing mine into the ceiling. I screamed Mal's name again in panic as he placed both his arms around me tightly to protect me from further injury which really surprised me because I figured that would be the last thing he'd do for me. I was positive he'd be looking out for him, not me.

I was so scared as I wrapped my arms around Mal's neck and started to wish I could take back what I said to him just now, that I wish he would drop dead, I didn't actually think we would go out like this, and I sure didn't want to die with Mal in an elevator either. I closed my eyes tight as I held on to Mal for dear life and prayed we didn't die or worse, I wasn't sure at the moment if it could get any worse than it was already. I didn't want to die and was scared to death as I opened my eyes to see Mal trying to remain calm as our eyes connected for just a brief second, I could see his eyes narrow into mine as he looked for the first time panicked. We continued to descend at ungodly speeds, and then just like before it suddenly jumped to a stop and Mal fell first and then me on top of him as he looked up at me and then my book lands on his head.

He glares at me and heaves breathlessly as he says, "I...I h..hope that damn..t..thing was worth it!"

I cringe because I actually felt bad as I mumbled out loud, "Sorry..."

Then the bat came down and Mal's eyes grew wide as he swore and I grabbed it before it hit him square in the face and said, "You're welcome."

He closed his eyes and he let out a sigh of relief as we both tried to calm down once again and catch our breath and then the lights went out.

Mal's Pov:

I don't know how she did it, but I can't even begin to say how thankful that that bat didn't land on my face, I would have been pissed if it had. I laid there for another minute to breathe easier and then lights went out, and I thought, "Right on cue..."

Chris is a cheap bastard...He's lucky this damn thing didn't kill us...When I get out of here, I'm gonna choke him in his sleep...

"Roxanne." I said loosely with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly bent over on top of me still.

"You can get up now." I said in a not amused tone as I began to get up.

"O..oh, right!...Sorry." I hear her squeak as she shuffles out of my lap if it were any other time I wouldn't complain, but with the elevator spiraling out of control like it was a few minutes ago, I didn't have time for it.

I got up to my feet stiffly as I reached into my pocket and took out my lighter, but as soon as I flicked it on, the emergency lights came on, so I put it back in my pocket and walked over to see if the elevator would go anywhere, but none of the buttons worked. They spat out sparks and I jumped back to avoid being burned and it lasted for a minute before they went out. The elevator had died. I swore as I tried to pry open the doors, but with no luck. They were shut tight and we were stuck and trapped inside.

"What do we do now?" Roxanne asked nervously as I looked over and see her anxiously fidgeting with her hands looking in my direction.

I didn't say anything for a minute because I honestly didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." I said with irritation as I stood there and swore again.

I could see she was getting more worried by the second as I watched her pick her book and then my bat up, as she took a step towards me the elevator began to swing back and forth dangerously like it was getting ready to give in and crash.

"Don't move." I said firmly as I grabbed a hold of the wall where I stood and she drops her things and grabbed the rail to keep from falling.

I could see fear welling up in her eyes as she looked up into mine trembling and asked, "Mal, Are we going to die?"

I swallowed and in a calm tone of voice said, "No, not yet."

Then I got an idea, if the doors don't work then we'll have to find another source to get out. I looked up at the ceiling and then around the elevator, my eyes landed on my bat.

"Roxanne, roll the bat towards me." I said as I still stood in the same spot.

"Okay." She replied as she gingerly squatted down and pushed the bat in my direction.

I picked it up and carefully walked to the center of the elevator slowly and motioned for her to do the same as well while I kneeled down and with all seriousness, "Get on my shoulders, and take the bat."

I could see her eyes questioning my words, but before she could argue I said more firmly, "Just do it. We don't have time to fight."

I could see she got the message as she wrapped her legs around my shoulders and I slowly and carefully stood back up while elevator barely rocked and gave her instructions as I went on to say, "Start ramming the top of the ceiling with the end of the bat. We need to tear it open before this thing falls any further and kills us."

I could feel her taking a deep breath and then she began to do as I commanded and after a good twelve hits, the ceiling gave in, and the top came loose enough to remove it to reveal a good size hole for us to get out. She climbed through it as I jumped up and climbed my way up top too, I looked up and then all around as I survey the area, it was almost pitch black the only source of light was coming from the elevator and some of the slits that came from the other floors which were quite a bit of ways up from where we were now. Roxanne held onto my side for support so as not to fall as we stood on top of the elevator in the shaft.

As soon as my hand grabbed onto the wire cables, the elevator suddenly dropped out from underneath us and I tightened my hold on the cables as I immediately snatched up Roxanne's hand before she went with it. I could see the panic in her eyes as she held onto my hand for dear life.

Her life was in my hands.

Roxanne's Pov:

As soon as we had climbed out and got on top of the elevator, it suddenly took a dive and drop like a heavy boulder out of the sky and it nearly took both of us with it if it had not been for Mal grabbing the wire cables. He seized a hold of my hand instantly and I held on tight as I felt adrenaline kicking in and extreme panic flooding my senses as I stared up at him praying he didn't decide to let go. Our eyes locked on each other and I could tell he was scared too. I could see it in his eyes as he looked back into mine.

I've never seen Mal afraid of anything before until now.

I was so scared as tears filled my eyes and I stammered up at Mal in fear with a shaky voice, "Please don't let me go, Mal!"

Mal didn't say anything for a minute like he was trying to compose himself and then he said through his panting, "I wasn't planning on it, but you need to hurry up and use me as a ladder because I can feel you slipping now."

My eyes grew wide with fear he was right, our hands were sweaty and I could feel myself slipping from his death grip even though he tightened his hand around mine. I closed my eyes as I felt myself panicking further.

I didn't want to die like this...Not in some elevator shaft with Mal in some stupid juvie...

"Roxanne!...Hurry up, I can't hold you much longer!" He yelled down at me as I opened my eyes and looked back up into his.

I swallowed and reached my other hand upwards as I did my best to grab one of his legs, it was just inches away, but not close enough for me to reach. Mal grunted and then started to pull me upwards as I continued to try to get a hold him, but I was having no luck.

Finally he with a serious and stern look on his face, Mal said, "I'm gonna swing you up towards me and when I do, you better grab me because if you don't you will fall. Do you got me?"

I nodded my headed anxiously and sure enough Mal tightened his hand holding my mine and swung me up so fast I thought with terror plaguing me that I was going to miss my chance, but miraculously I didn't and I leaped upwards and grabbing onto Mal as I frantically wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut tight. We both were panting heavily as we dangled by the elevator's wire cables in the shaft, I could feel Mal's heart racing and it felt really awkward since he never put his shirt back on from earlier. I could feel his sweat on my chest since I was wearing my tank top, he was drenched, I opened my eyes to see his looking into mine as we both continued to just breath for the moment and the calm our nerves once again. He stopped to look up and then looked back down which I followed his gaze and saw that the elevator was gone and nowhere to be seen now. It must have crashed to the very bottom of the facility.

He finally caught his breath and said, "You need to lock your legs around my waist. I can't pull us up if you're dangling around me like this."

"W..What?!" I stammered out loud as my eyes grew wide with nervousness.

"Just do it." He said sternly.

I gulped and attempted to do as he said, by apparently not fast enough because he placed his hand on my rear and shoved me up further as I wrapped my legs around him and crossed my ankles. I was sure that this was the closest I've ever been to Mal since "the tub in the infirmary incident", and it was nerve-racking for me because I didn't like the idea of being this close to him and especially not in this way. I could feel all his muscles in his chest and his abs tightening, it was probably any other girl's fantasy at this point, but not mine. It made me so nervous and self-conscious. Maybe if it was someone else aside from Mal, then yes I'd be okay with it, but since it wasn't, I was feeling very overwhelmed by how close our bodies were linked together. I was sure my face was scarlet red again at this point and I hoped he couldn't see it. I knew as much as I hated it, I was going to have to trust him again.

"If this wasn't a life and death situation, I'd kill you for touching my butt for the second time in a roll in the same night!" I retorted at him with irritation.

He cocked an eye at me and said evenly, "Not that we have time for this, but you do have a nice firm little tush. Be grateful I just saved it."

I glared at him and icily said, "I am."

I continued to glare at him as he smirked at me.

"Why don't you be good and be quiet so I can get us out of here, huh?" He said in a serious and harsh tone as he began to pull us up.

I didn't say anything, but I still continued to glare at him the whole time since I was stuck staring into his face. He didn't seem bothered by it one bit as he resumed climbing up the wire cables, I held on tight and buried my face in his shoulder to avoid having to look at him anymore than I had to. Minutes ticked by, and I was beginning to wonder what time it was, and then suddenly Mal lost his grip and slide some which cause me to panic as I shrieked out loud, but he soon reattached himself. I could feel him panic for a brief minute as his pulse was hammering against mine that was practically in unison, he swore and started up again.

"Are...Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked as I looked up into his eyes.

"Fine." He said gruffly as his eyes looked irritable.

I placed my head in the crook of his neck again to avoid pissing him off more, after a few more minutes of silence that was eating at me, in a small voice I said, "Mal?"

"What?' He said with annoyed tone.

"I have a confession to make in case we don't make it out of here alive." I said hesitantly.

"What?...You're not going to say you're in love me now are you?...Because you're out of luck there." He said sarcastically.

"No!...I wasn't going to say that at all!" I snapped as I angrily glared at him.

He chuckled as he continued to climb and then paused and smugly said, "Really?..Then what is it?"

I blushed and turned my head as I said with a pout, "Nevermind, just forget it. Forget I even said anything."

He raises an eyebrow and says with a curious tone, "What?"

I let out a big sigh and just blurted it out, "Well, I just was going to say that...if we don't make it, that...I...really did like that kiss you gave me in the bathroom!"

I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up and waited for his gloating remark, but it didn't come, so I reopened them to see him smirking at me and then says, "So you liked that did ya?...Why didn't you just say then?"

He leaned his face into mine as he went on to say, "...Had you been honest about it, to begin with my feisty little minx, we could have moved onto more "interesting things." I had other plans that night until they were interrupted."

I blushed even more but didn't know how to respond to that.

"You know what I don't have any confessions, but I do have a last request if this is how we end." He said with a sly smile.

"What's that?" I asked nervously as his smirk reached his eyes as well.

"Kiss me. If this is it, then kiss me like you did tonight when you tried to seduce me." He said deviously.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and retorted back in panic, "It was seduction, it was a distraction to get away, and it failed, okay!?"

He chuckled as he smirked and said, "Fine, whatever. Just do it. I can't hold onto this cable forever you know."

I swallowed and sternly said with a serious look, "Fine, but only on one condition and that's that you stop trying to get in my pants without my permission. I get to chose what we do and how we do it, otherwise, you're not getting the kiss, and I won't let you touch me if you try it."

He glared at me with an icily stare and then said, "What?!"

"You heard me!" I retorted back with a glare of my own, as I continued to say, "Agree to it or no kiss."

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was pissed, then finally after a minute me said, "You're saying you are willing to let me touch you as long as I get your permission?"

"Y...Yes, and only if I'm comfortable with it, otherwise it is a "no"!"

He let out an aggravated sigh and said, "Fine, it is a deal then. Now hurry up and kiss me. I'm getting tired."

I started to worry, if he's tiring now, then how much further is it going to be before we reach a point to get out.

I closed my eyes and decided to quickly get it over with as I pressed my lips into his. As much as I didn't like him, I actually liked kissing him.

This is wrong, right?...I shouldn't like this...Not with him...He's no good for me...and I know it, but yet his kisses feel right...Why?...

Mal started trailing kisses around my lips slowly and then roughly took my mouth as I gasped and lost my breath as he deepened the kiss further. I thought for a minute I was going to fall because I was starting to feel weak from his heat and his hot breath on my face. He finally pulled away and smirked as he saw that he left me breathless, he didn't say anything after that as he returned to climbing the cables. Looking upwards, I could see a bit of light getting brighter second by second, so maybe we were going to make it after all.

After a while, I notice Mal was actually odd again, so I raised an eyebrow at him as I see him smirking at me, and then out of annoyance I said, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh...just at a nice set of tits." He said casually when I realized he was looking down at my breasts since my tank top was kind of revealing. I regret now not putting my other shirt back on.

I flushed angrily and snap back at him, "I thought you said they were big enough for you!"

"Doesn't really matter the size, they're still nice to look at." Mal drawled as he continued to pull us upwards.

"Well stop looking at them you pervert!" I growled with irritation dripping from my tone.

"Hard to do from this position we're in toots." He said smugly looking me in the eye.

"You creep!" I hissed at him with a dangerous glare in my eyes.

He laughed and retorted back, "Spoiled princess!"

"Asshole!" I retaliated not breaking eye contact with him.

"Crybaby!" He snapped back with a glare.

"Insensitive jerk!" I barked back.

"Ice queen!" He spat at me.

"King of nothing!" I screamed in his face because I knew just how much he liked to pride himself on being one.

"Alright, that's enough!" He yelled back at me with his hot breath on my face as we both glared at each other dangerously.

I pouted and said, "You started it."

"I don't care who started it, just shut it!" Mal spouted back at me with irritation oozing from his lips.

I pursed my lips together and growled as I looked in another direction to avoid having to look at him for much longer. After that, he resumed his task of pulling us up which I didn't remember him stopping, but I guess he must have when we started bickering with each other just now. We didn't say anything to one another for the rest of the way up, and I could feel my arms and legs growing more tired by the minute, I couldn't even begin to imagine how tired Mal was lifting not just him, but me too.

After what felt like ten more minutes, we finally came to a ledge where the elevator probably would have stopped and opened if it was still running. Mal stopped as he was panting, I could tell he was wearing out, I was really amazed he was strong enough to do this, the guy must be some kind of body-lifter or something. I just don't know how he does it.

Without any warning Mal threw me onto the ledge which scared the hell out of me because I thought for sure I would fall to my death, I panted and with an anxious voice I said, "Could you at least warn me next time?"

He opened his eyes as he hung from the cables and said with irritation in his voice, "I couldn't hold you anymore. Besides I knew you'd be fine."

I glared at him for a minute, but then remembered I was on a very thin ledge that barely held one person, so I kept that in mind as I watched Mal swing himself towards me while he let go of the cables and jumped. His feet made it onto the ledge, but then he lost his balance and I saw the fear in his eyes and the fear grew in mine as I saw him falling backward. I felt my heart plummet as Mal started falling away from me as his arms tried to reach out to grab a hold of me. I acted immediately.

"Mal!" I screamed his name in panic as I immediately reached out and wrapped myself around his torso and pulled him into me into the small ledge I stood on, I could feel the stitches in my foot tearing again painfully, but I ignored it, for some reason I was more concerned and afraid of letting him go at the moment.

I didn't love him, but I didn't want to see him die either, the thought bothered me. We both stood there with my arms still tightly wrapped around him as I hugged him and his arms up against the wall for support as we have our "who-knows" how many heart attacks tonight, at this point, I've lost count. Again we catch our breath, and then I feel Mal's eyes on me so I look up and see him looking down at me with newfound interest like he was seeing for the first time, and it was kind of weird and unsettling.

"Turn around. Slowly." He said after catching his breath looking me in the eye with all seriousness.

"Why?" I asked even though I did it anyway.

"Because I have to figure out how to get the doors pried open, so we can get the hell out of here." He said like he was explaining to a child.

"Okay, don't be an ass about it then." I retorted back at him as he leaned over me.

He growled but didn't comment on it as he went on to explain less rudely, "I'm going use my knife-"

"You mean my knife!" I corrected him.

Mal hissed at me and went on, "Actually little sassy-soon-be-wife-of-mine, I'll be using mine and I'm gonna use it to wedge it into the slit of the doors and you are going to try to open the doors while I'm doing that. So you think you can handle that, or is that too much trouble for you?"

"No charming-soon-be-hubby-of-mine, I think I'm perfectly capable of opening a door!" I spat back at him.

I hear him chuckle in my ear as I can feel him reaching down, no doubt to retrieve "his knife", then he leans in with his arms over my shoulders as he uses a knife, ironically enough that isn't mine because the blade was too long to be mine, it looked more like a dagger than a knife, to be honest.

He then carefully wedges it in between the slits like he said he would and started forcing it through, by then I placed my hands cautiously around the area he was working on and began my attempt to pull the doors apart. They were shut tight, but I kept trying nonetheless, after a few more tries they started to come open a few inches at a time. We were so close...

We're gonna make it...I can feel it...Almost there...

Mal stopped wedging his blade in between the two doors and started helping me as we both grunted and fought to get them open, with Mal's help they became more easier to pull back before I knew it they were open just wide enough for us to quickly pass through and suddenly Mal shoved me inside. I fell out into the floor onto my back and Mal landed on top of me, as we both laid there breathless like that for a moment enjoying the fact that we actually got out of there alive.

I smiled and laughed as I looked up at Mal and said, "I can't believe we did it. We actually made it."

I instantly resisted the temptation to reach up and kiss him full on the mouth, so instead, I pecked him on the cheek out my sudden feelings of excitement to finally be free of being trapped inside the elevator shaft. Mal didn't say anything, he just grinned at me and for once it wasn't a creepy one either. It was a genuine smile. It actually made my heart stop. I didn't think that this jerk was capable of such a smile. He really was full of surprises, but I didn't hold my breath because with him I knew better, I knew it would last, but for the moment I enjoyed it.


	41. Intermission 'S & M'

Roxanne's Pov:

Ever since Mal wouldn't let me go anywhere without him being there, I was constantly being forced to stay by his side at all times and be his "eye-candy" while he plays his role as "king of juvie" and I was starting to get really bored with it. I wanted to go do my own thing and have some fun, but he wouldn't allow it, he said it was for my own good that I stayed with him, and something along the lines of him being my only "real friend" here and I should only rely on him, which to me sounds like a load of crap. I really wish my foot would heal up already, every time I have to get up and walk on it, it just made it worse, so I spent more time sitting or lounging in Mal's cell reading books while he does whatever with his two cronies, Pete and Big Ed. But I was glad that Mal did stick with me most of the time, a lot of the guys here were creepier than Mal was sometimes, and that's saying something because Mal was pretty creepy at times especially when he tries to make advances on me.

Today, however, I decided to lounge on my former bed in his cell and read a horror novel by some author I've never heard of as Mal is tinkering around in the back of the room with something, but I wasn't interested because I was still mad at him this morning for forcing me to sit in his lap in the mess hall and feed "his majesty" waffles in front of everyone.

~Mini Flashback~

Mal insisted on feeding me too when he knew I didn't like that, I think he was doing it because Duncan and his friends were just to show off his "over-possessiveness" of me. To make it worse, I had gotten a bit of syrup on my bottom lip and before I could even try to wipe it off, Mal had beaten me to it and licked it off himself.

I flushed furiously as I hit him in his shoulder, but he only smirked and in an amused tone of voice, he said, "Oh, come on I wasn't about to let that go to waste. Besides you know you liked it."

I was more than certain that Duncan and his friends were watching and wondering just what the hell Mal was thinking doing something like this. Mal was a real show off, and sometimes like right now, it really pisses me off.

I glared at him with annoyance as I hissed back at him where he could only hear, "Would you stop it already!...How far are you willing to go to embarrass me?!"

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he smirked and commented, "As far as it takes my feisty little chit, as far as it takes. Plus I love having my pretty little bride treating me like her king."

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled in irritation. I knew anything I tried to say after that was pointless. He was bent on ticking me off, and he really seems to enjoy it even when Mal's in a bad mood, he'd look for a way to get under my skin just for his own kicks.

~End of Flashback~

Roxanne's Pov:

Regardless of "the waffles incident" I refused to talk to him for the rest of the day because of it, oddly enough he didn't seem too bothered by it, he just continued on being his regular cocky self through the rest of the day. I have though started to noticed that he was hanging out less with his thugs and more with me, which I could never really understand why since neither one of us could get along with the other. He even escorts me to classes and practically hovers over me the entire time I'm in them, and if anyone tries to say "hello" or talk to me, he gives them his "crazy look" and they run like the devil was after them. I sometimes wonder if this is what Bailey, Duncan's girlfriend went through when she went to juvie with him, I still haven't had a chance to meet her yet because of Mal's strict rule about me not hanging around Duncan.

To make matters worse, Mal keeps trying to get me to shower with him or tries to bathe with me when I use the tub in the infirmary, I always shower or bathe in the mornings now when the nurse is there, so she'll keep him out. The guy is determined and persistent, but I'm also determined and not taking it.

As I lay back on my bed and read away to pass the time and avoid a certain somebody, I start to finally relax since I had been so uptight and on edge with Mal this morning. He was being very quiet now that I think about it, but I honestly didn't care at the moment, I refuse to give him my undivided attention.

Mal's Pov:

Roxanne wasn't talking to me, but that was fine with me I could find other things to amuse me and kill time as she read those silly things. I never did get why anyone would want to stare at pages full of words for hours on end, it made me think of the lame classes I skipped here in juvie most of the time. The only time I ever went to class before Roxanne showed up was when my parole officer or Chris had Chef come and find me so he'd make me go take class, and jeez was it boring as hell, I think I slept through most of them, but for some reason Roxanne wants to go to class, so that leaves me with no choice but to go. I suppose I could tell her "no" and that would be the end of it, but I guess I could treat her to something she wants to do every once in awhile if I'm in the mood.

Now that I think about it, she really wasn't like most of the last few slave girls I've had in the past, I'd also watch and pick which one interested me the most, but Roxanne was different. She wasn't very talkative and to put it bluntly, I think she was hiding things from me. Over the last few days, I was more than convinced that she was plotting something, but what...I wasn't sure. I was sure though she was trying to find a way to get away from me, so that could be it. She has been the hardest one to control so far, and just when I think I've got her locked down she slips through my fingers like water.

So why she was so in depth in her little book, I started looking through her things out of curiosity as to what I might find, so far nothing but clothes and bodily hygiene products, near the back of her locker I found her mp3. I was about to chuck it back in with the rest of her things when I thought to myself, "I wonder what she's got on here..."

So I took it out as I placed the earbuds in my ears and turned it on, most of it was music and artists I've never heard before, I sat down at the table as I continued to scroll down the list of songs and artists, nothing, in particular, caught my interest until I saw one song title called "S & M", and I smirked evilly as I began to play it as I cocked an eyebrow in Roxanne's direction. If it was indeed what I thought it was, I wasn't about to let her live this one down, and sure enough, lyrics started playing and some the words caught my ear.

I snorted with a devious smirk forming on my lips as I got up and decided I was gonna go sit with my little bride-to-be as she reads her book, I lazily lounged next to her, but she only gave me a slight glance and went back to ignoring me. She clearly didn't even notice I had her musical device in my hand as I laid there playing her "naughty music", so I smugly smiled at the fact that she was completely blissfully oblivious to what I was doing there. I did lean on my side as I laid there giving her my full attention and I knew she knew I was watching her, and then just to spice things up, I smiled wickedly and started singing along to some of the lyrics.

Roxanne's Pov:

I just started to really get into this book when Mal decided that he was going plop down on my bed and lay down next me as I try to pretend I don't see him as I can tell from the corner of my eye that he was trying to irritate me. I didn't know or care what he wanted and I was not about to give him the satisfaction of having my full attention centered on him, he was acting stranger than usual though and it was starting to nag at me in the back of my head. For some reason he was smiling like a deranged idiot though, but why I couldn't tell at least not until he starting singing...

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones,

But chains and whips excite me

I froze when I realized what he was singing, and my face heated up as I turned red and dropped the book and turned to see him with this big devious smug grin spreading across his face, and then I saw my mp3 and the earbuds. I immediately snatched them from him as I felt flustered and aggravated with him for taking my things and playing "that song" of all things.

"Damn it Mal, stay out of my things!" I stammered at him feeling flushed and angry.

He laughed from the time he saw me turn to look at him singing to the time I snatched it from him and still now as he finally stopped and arrogantly says, "And you call me a freak, toots...Is there anything else about you that I should know about?"

My face was scarlet at this point from embarrassment and angry as I tried to defend myself by saying, "I...It's not like that Mal..."

He crawled towards me and looking me in the eye as he drawled on, "Oh...Then what is it like then?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye, I tried to slap his hand away but he just grabs it with his other hand and uses it to pin both of my hands down.

He gets on top of me as he straddles me, he draws his face just inches from and smugly says in a low voice, "So you like whips and chains do you, toots?...Are you a bad girl?"

"M...Mal, it's just a song, now get off of me!" I said with panic because I was started to think he was about to take this too far.

His smirk widens as he gets off me and I try to get up to get away, but he catches me before I can get far and throws me over his lap and says mockingly, "Let's try this out, shall we?"

"Mal, no!" I growl at him as I struggle to get up, but he holds me down in place and starts to spank my bottom.

He chuckles and says, "You like it when I spank you, Roxanne."

I bit his leg and he immediately let go and glared at me for a minute and then smiled deviously at me and said, "That was naughty move there. Bad girl."

I gave him the finger and angrily said, "Screw you, Mal."

He gets up and stands to the side of me and whispers in my ear with cockiness dripping from his lips, "Sure. Where and when?"

"Go to hell, you jerk!" I hissed at him.

I flushed and slapped him as hard as I could and he just looks at me with the same cocky grin and then walks away whistling to himself like he did his evil deed for the day and says to himself, "Slave and master...What an interesting choice of music..."

I just stalked back to my side of the room back to ignoring him but still keeping an eye on him nonetheless. I picked up my book warily and tried to read where I left off. This was the kind of thing that was becoming common between Mal and me almost every other day, and I still couldn't get used to it.

A/N: *Song lyrics, 'S & M', belong to respectively Rihanna.


	42. Smooth Operator

Roxanne's Pov:

Soon after we shortly caught our breath, Mal grunted as he climbed up to his feet and got off of me, surprisingly enough he actually offered me his hand to help me up to my feet, his sudden change in behavior startled me, it was nice and that's what worried me because Mal wasn't the type of person that was "nice." Ever...Well except for when he decided to take it upon himself the last two times to stitch up my foot, that was the closest to the nicest thing he's ever done for me...Well, that and that time he held off all those guys on our floor so I could escape to the elevator and well maybe a few other times... Okay fine, maybe he did do a few nice things, but I pretty sure they weren't out of pure intentions...

After being trapped in the elevator shaft for such a long period of time while being suspended in the air trying to hold onto Mal for dear life, I was tired and beat beyond recognition, all of my muscles hurt especially my arms and legs. They had cramped up at one point for staying in the same position for so long and speaking of positions, I never want to be in that kind of position again, especially with Mal. The thought of it made me flush all over with embarrassment, it was completely inappropriate even though knowing him, he probably enjoyed every second of it.

One thing that gets me is why he's suddenly taken an unhealthy and insatiable obsession with me...He held no interest in me before when we first met, and now it's like he a gnat that won't go away...What does he want anyways?...

I was soon brought back to reality as he helped me to my feet, and I began to look around for the first time since we got out to see where we landed, it looked eerily familiar, and then it struck me when my eyes locked onto another set of eyes that was vaguely familiar. They were the very same eyes of that creep that tried to kidnap me earlier tonight, I felt my insides turn to ice as a chilling feeling dread rushed over me, I began to back away slowly and soon bumped into Mal from behind which broke the intense eye contact I was having with that freak in his cell.

I turned around to see him gaze at me with an annoyed look on his face as he said, "Watch it, would you?," He began as he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me with him towards the stairway as he continued on, "We don't have time to stand around and gawk. Come on, it's already late."

Taking a hold of his arm that held my hand firmly, I made no fuss as I did my best to keep up with his long stride, his legs were longer than mine so it wasn't easy, I wasn't a fan of being this close to Mal either, but right now I'd rather take my chances with him than all of the creeps combined on this floor. It was the same floor Mal took me to get that stupid tattoo.

"Please slow down some, I can barely keep up." I begged, as I nervously looked up at him only for him to look down at me with annoyance knitted on his brow.

He groaned and swore out loud, but strangely enough, he slowed his speedy pace some, I didn't complain any further as I did all I could to keep up with him. Suddenly before we went up the steps, he threw me off his shoulders which took my breath away, and caused me to almost let out a small shriek of panic which I muffled through clenched teeth. I growled out of frustration, I refused to be treated this way again, so I reach up and pulled his hair, he instantly dropped me and growled angrily at me with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Stop carrying me like a sack of potatoes!" I said feeling frustrated as I poked him in his face with annoyance sketched out all over mine.

"Stop poking my face!" Mal said irritably as he pulled my hand from his face.

"Why are you worried I might ruin your looks or something?!" I said as I smirked with a look of challenge etched all over my body language as I pulled my hand away from his grasps.

"Why are you trying to say that I'm good-looking?" He remarked with a devious smirk forming his lips as he regarded me with new interest.

"No, I not saying that at all, I just meant that you come off as someone who's a narcissist like you're obsessed with your looks or something because I'm definitely not saying you're good looking, not that you aren't either but...Oh god, I'm just digging myself in a hole...You know what...I'm putting the shove down and walking away!" I babbled on like an idiot as I turned every shade of red right there on the spot as Mal looked on in complete amusement while raising an eyebrow at me. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly, as I began to back away with my hands raised in defeat after the "shove comment". I am such an idiot...

He said nothing as he continued to eat up my flustered facial expression and my attempt to put distance between us as he followed me in full amusement as his evil arrogant smirk that was plastered on his face only grew wider by the second.

"Stop smirking at me, stop it right now, Okay!" I said with embarrassment as I felt my cheeks growing more heated by the second, but he didn't let up either.

And still he said nothing, but his eyes said it all as they narrowed in locking onto mine with an evil look of pure entertainment as he continued to follow me as I tried to back away which I eventually almost tripped as my foot came into contact with the first step on the stairway, I staggered, but then regained and righted my stature. I glared at him with intensity as I turned on my heel and began to ascend the stairs to get away, and I could feel him right on my heels chuckling at my folly as I refused to turn and face him.

Within seconds he had caught up with me, and we were soon walking side by side up to stairs, I could feel his cocky grin burning a hole in the side of me, but I still refuse to look in his direction, I was too proud and embarrassed to stand down now.

Finally, after a few minutes went by, I said through clenched teeth irritably, "Shut up Mal!"

He laughed again as I turned around and growled, "Not. One. Word."

"What about three?" He mused as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stomped over to him and stood up to my full five-foot height and hissed, "They had better be good."

His smile broadens as he cockily says, "I was right."

I raised an eyebrow as I place my hands on my hips and say, "Right about what?"

He chuckles and with an arrogant smile as he leans his face into mine and then smoothly, he replies, "About you finding me attractive."

My face turned beet red and I reach up and slapped him as I spun around on my heel and left him standing there grinning like an idiot. He had some nerve...

I stormed off up the stairs again with every intention of leaving that over-confidence jerk in the dust this time, I still couldn't believe that he really thinks I want him, I just wanted to punch him in this smug face and wipe that stupid grin off his face. Oddly enough he still didn't shout at me or threaten me, or come running at me with intent "to punish" me, I didn't linger on it though, all I wanted was to get back to his stupid cell and get some rest.

Screw this place and screw him...He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to willing marry his sorry bum...

With that thought in mind, I rushed even more up the stairs in an attempt to put some distance between us, it was then that I began to become aware of just how tired I was, fatigue was beginning to strip me of what little energy I had left. I slipped and nearly fell if it had not been for the rails on the side when I reached out and grabbed them out of reflex and not far behind I felt a hand on my back, but I didn't need to turn around to know who's it belongs to. I felt so weak, and through my little squabble with Mal just now, I had forgotten how much my foot was killing me since the stitches got ripped back open again. It felt like I was walking on glass all over again, I tried to right myself and take another step, but I couldn't go anymore. Without saying anything at all, he quickly picked me up and started his trip up the stairs, I was so taken back by it that I didn't say anything at first. The jerk shouldn't be carrying me when he was the one that pulled both of us out of the elevator shaft, he has to be just as exhausted as me if not worse. I felt guilty about it as he wordlessly continued up the stairs without a word of complaint, as I stared up at him feeling slightly awestruck.

Mal's Pov:

Getting Roxanne under my control, may prove to be not as difficult as I thought it was going to be, she denies her feelings for me, and interesting enough I've never had a slave girl that has ever liked me before, they all lived in fear of me, and they still do to this day. I watched in delight as she took off to get away from me, but then something was off about her, looking down I noticed red spots on the steps that led up to her feet. Her stitches must have given away again, which means I'll have to fix them again. That girl is completely reckless...

I watched her more intently as I narrowed my eyes as she began to speed up her stride trying to avoid me, and then suddenly she nearly fell down in the process, I acted immediately in which case I'm not sure why, but regardless she seems to regain her step as I reached out to grab her. I could feel her tense up at the touch of my hand on her back, she quickly tried to step away from me but lose her stepping and I caught her as I lifted her up and without a word I carried her the rest of the way up. She wrapped her arms around me with hesitation at first, but I was sure that was because she still didn't trust me, and she was wise enough to know not to. I could feel her looking up at me, but I was too tired and starting to feel irritable because of how late it was getting, our little adventure nearly wiped me out and almost got us killed. I would be sure to make Chris's morning a living hell tomorrow before I see Roxanne's grandfather.

I really could use a smoke right about now...

After a good fifteen minutes, I had to stop to catch my breath it's not that she was heavy, I was just tired and spent, I knew I was running out of juice, I turned my attention to Roxanne when I heard her say, "Y...You don't have to carry me. I'll walk...I'll be fine...really."

I narrowed my eyes and in a harsher voice than I intended, I said, "No."

I felt her flinch at my growl when I answered as she continued to look up at me with what I just now realized was a concern. Ha...That's rich...When I'm right, I'm right...She does harbor something for me whether she'll admit it or not...

I started again up the stairs when we reached the landing, Roxanne whispered in my ear nervously, "Steve's coming!"

Shit!...Really...At a time like this...

I put her down as I turned to see that she wasn't lying the sneaky bastard was indeed coming up the stairway towards us and he looked pretty happy to see me, unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual. As he got nearer towards us, I turned towards Roxanne and pulled her behind me as I backed our way towards the upper stairs and waited for him from there, I felt her hand grabbed my arm and her other onto my back.

Steve smiled smugly as his locked on to mine and over-confidently he said, "You kids out on a date this late?"

I chuckle as I tilt my head to the side and casually reply, "Something like that. Why?...Are you jealous?"

Steve's eyes gleamed with a lecherous gaze as they landed on what is mine and mine alone, and it pissed me off as I hear him gloat and say, "She must be cold over there with so little on. If you like, I could warm her up for you."

I could feel Roxanne stiffen at that comment as her fingers dug in my arm and side as she attempted to stay hidden behind me with her face buried against my shoulder blades, I narrowed my eyes with dislike as I growled, "You'll be sleeping alone tonight...if I don't put your dumbass six feet under first."

I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys while not taking my eyes off of the peon in front me, I turn to the side as I hand them to Roxanne and with a serious tone of voice, I say, "Go."

She looks at me with confusion and fear in her eyes as she stammers, "N...No...Not without you!"

"Go!" I tell her in a harsher tone as I raise my voice.

"M...Mal, Please-," She began as I could tell she was starting to panic, but I cut her off.

"Now! Roxanne! Go! Don't Make me say it again!" I yelled at her as I watched her eyes widen in fear as she flinched at my sudden outburst of anger, she quickly turned up the stairs and disappeared from my sight.

"Aren't you just a smooth operator, Mal?...The ladies must really like you," Steve said with a smug look in his eyes as he watched Roxanne go as well as he went on to say, "...like a man that's in charge. Makes them feel secure."

I chuckle as I run my fingers through my hair as I raise an eyebrow with a wicked smile and say with just as much bravo, "Unlike you, huh?...When's the last time you got laid?...Or even a blowjob for that matter?...I bet you take turns with your cellmates jacking each other off!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I could tell I pinched a nerve in that twit because he began to hurl himself at me with full speed with an outraged glare flashing dangerously in his eyes as his eyes connected with mine. I smirked and laughed darkly as I waited patiently for the sheep to come meet its slaughter.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was afraid as I ran up the stairs bounding towards my former cell that I use to share with Mal, I could feel my heart racing in my head as it wouldn't stop pounding, I stood at the cell fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one with trembling hands. I soon dropped them in my panicked state and swiftly kneeled down to retrieve them and try again, I could feel eyes from other guys on the floor leering at me through their cells, they were watching and waiting for a chance to be released, and I knew what they'd do if they did get out. Mal had warned me. I swallowed nervously trying not to look over my shoulder at them as I finally found the right key, and plunged it into the keyhole, then swung the door open, as I slammed the door back into place. I stood there for a second and looked around me, I realized I wasn't going to be able to just climb into bed and go to sleep, the thought was laughable at this point in an ironic kind of way. Suddenly I knew I needed to take a couple of deep breaths to calm my wary nerves so that I could think more clearly, which I did and after the four one I felt more slightly at ease, but still on edge.

Thinking back to earlier events, I come to realize that Mal is worn and beat, there was no way that he could win in a fight against that creep Steve, so I began surveying the room as I looked for some sort of weapon to use to aid him. Usually under any other circumstances, I would have let Mal have the shit beat out of him for all the horror and hurt he's caused me and who knows who else, but tonight he really came through for me and save my life, I felt I owed him even though I did save him from falling into the elevator shaft. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find anything of any real good use, nothing under the beds, around the table and chairs, nothing in his bed or the top one, and I checked his locker. Oddly enough I had only been in Mal's locker once and that was when he helped me escape the night the cell doors were malfunctioning, so I used the keys to open it, and looked inside. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

That son of a bitch...

He had nude pictures of me that he threaten me with posted all over the inside of his locker door, I was pissed, to say the least, that I yanked every single one of them down and tore them into tiny pieces then I slammed it shut as hard as I could in a fit of rage and frustration as I screamed.

Let Steve kick his ass!...He deserves it!...What a creep!...If I was down there right now, I'd cheer Steve on!...

But being the good person that I am, I let out an aggravated sigh and opened the locker again and re-examined it as I looked through his things. Mostly first-aid kits, knives, some clothes, and leaning in the back was a bat and a crowbar. I took the bat and with an annoyed look on my face because I was still not happy about the pictures or the fact that I was about to go help his sorry ass, I slammed the locker door closed again and unlocked the cell door and headed out with a little more confidence. Mostly due to the fact that I wanted to go kick his ass myself, but it would have to wait another time. I raced towards the stairway as I hear the creeps in their cells calling out me and reaching their hands out in an attempt to grab me, but I ignore them and run on as I slowed my way down the stairs so I didn't fall and injure myself. As I drew closer, I could hear them swearing and fighting, but as soon as I could see what was going on, I stopped as my eyes widen.

Mal was clinging to the wall barely holding himself up as his breathing was raggedly and short with his eyes closed, his mouth was bleeding and he had bruises all over from just this short amount of time. Steve's tall figure towered over Mal's, and Mal was taller than me by at least a good foot or so, Steve laughed and taunted him as he grabbed Mal by his hair and punched him in the face and then threw him on the ground and started kicking him repeatedly. I don't know why I froze, but I did as I watched on in shock. Mal never lost a fight to this guy, why wasn't he calling for back up?!...

As Steve swung his foot out again to land another kick to Mal's ribs, Mal pulled out his knife and slashed at Steve's leg, but Steve moved out of the way just barely in time which gave Mal time to get back up to his feet. Mal wasn't doing so good and I could tell by the way he was staggering drunkenly on feet as he collided with the wall and lean on it for support. I immediately acted when I saw Steve move back in with a knife of his own that he intended to use, as fast as I could manage I swiftly trodden down the steps and right when Steve was hovering over Mal again I swung the bat as hard as I could. Mal stood there looking at me with an indecisive look between bewilderment and anger, but I wasn't about to let him get to me.

The hit rang true as the big oaf fell over and collapsed on the floor, he laid there stunt for a minute and looked up at me and said, "You little bitch..."

I growled and with fire in my eyes, I spat back, "That's crazy psychotic bitch to you asshole!"

He smirked at me and from behind me I could hear Mal's voice say in low angered voiced, "I told you to get in the cell!"

I didn't turn around but I barked back, "Don't tell me what to do!"

By then Steve was standing up and was about to slug me, but I dodged it and used the bat to knock the wind out of him by swinging it into his gut, and he looked up with hot rage boiling from his eyes as he attempted to punch me again, and again he missed. As his arm sailed passed my face, I jumped up in the air and flung my foot in his ugly face, as I gave him a roundhouse kick sending him crashing down the stairs almost exactly like my first day here.

Mal's Pov:

I deliberately told her to go to the cell and stay there...No matter what I do, she always finds a way to defy me...

As anger as I am at being saved by a girl, and my slave girl at that, I couldn't help but find it funny and ironically both at the same time as I watched her pull that same little move of her's she pulled on her first day she arrived here.

I laughed as I watched Steve sailed down the steps with a smirk still on my face, I say, "Well...Well...Look at you, toots...Aren't you just a little bad ass now?"

She turns around and cocks an eyebrow at me and my comment as she says dryly, "So what if I am?...What are you gonna do about it?"

I chuckle as I close my eyes and relax against the wall for a minute and then with as much humor in my voice, I say, "I don't think you wanna know..."

I open my eyes again to her glaring at me as she says with impatience, "I'm not in the mood for your mind games, Mal. Let's just go."

I smirked as I thought myself that I'd let that comment slip, for now, she's getting more disobedient by the day. What she doesn't realize is that as soon as I get her official engaged to me tomorrow, I'll be cleaning up that filthy little act of hers soon enough, even if I have to get rough.

Roxanne's Pov:

Considering the shape Mal was in, I was left with no other choice but to help him walk back which he wasn't too happy about being seen by the other guys on the floor watching him being lead back to his cell by a girl nonetheless, so he refused my help as soon as we got off the stairway. Shortly after we got there and closed the door back, he flung something at me which I wasn't sure what it was until it landed on my bed. I walked over to investigate, and it was my book I had gone through the trouble of getting the start of all this, I was speechless. Mal got my book for me, but why?...

"What?!...You don't want it now?!" He said with impatience as he sunk down into one of the chairs as I reached down and picked it up. It had blood on the cover of it.

"There's blood on it." I stated obviously as I looked from him to the book and went on to say, "But you didn't have to."

"Aww...Don't get all sappy on me now." He said sarcastically with a smirk as pulled out a pack of cigarettes which I hated, so I glared at him even more.

"Piss off, I just meant you didn't have to get it, okay?" I said narrowing my eyes at him as I marched over and grabbed his hands and turned them over in mine only to find that my presumptuous thoughts were true. He hands were indeed bleeding.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and with an amused, mocking tone, he said, "Well...Roxanne this is so sudden. I didn't know you wanted to hold hands this soon. You move fast on the first date, you little tiger, you."

I blushed, but ignored his crude comments as I said bluntly, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, and now my future-wife-to-be is being so devotedly loving towards me. I feel so touched. What brought this on toots?" He said with the same tone of voice with a cigarette smile.

I slapped him and hissed, "Just answer the damn question."

He chuckles as he takes his hands from mine and says in a more serious tone, "When saving your ungrateful butt in the elevator shaft. Which by the way, I still haven't received a thank you from you yet."

I stopped and thought back to that moment where he lost hold of the cables and tried to regain his grip, he must have torn the flesh from his hands then, and he didn't complain or let me go the entire time either, he had just kept on going regardless of the pain. I suddenly felt really terrible now, even if he didn't have a good reason for wanting to marry me, he did go through a lot of selfless trouble to see me safely out that hole. I didn't know what to say, I was feeling still too proud, but at the same time ashamed of myself, so I muttered a defeated thanks to him and in returned he only smirked told me to sit, and oddly enough I did, but only after I went to my old locker and pulled out a first-aid kit. Mal didn't protest this time when I looked at his hands and doctored them up, he just sat there watching while smoking his stupid cancer sticks. When I was done, I put the rest of supplies on the table and had just barely turned back around in my seat to face him, when he pulled my foot up out from under me which startled me because I let out a small gasp, and he then placed my foot in his lap and reopened the first-aide kit as he pulled my sock off and studied my foot for a moment as he took out a pair of tweezers and pulled out what remained of the stitches and took an alcohol pad and wiped my foot done to disinfect it and began restitching it back up again. I sat there watching him do that while unsure what to do with myself as I fidgeted with the hem of my top nervously, and then I began to feel something odd in his lap where my foot was resting while he was working on it. I anxiously looked up hoping he doesn't notice me looking, and take a quick glance, and to my horror, my assumptions were dead on. He had a hard-on, and I could feel it. I felt my cheeks turning bright red as I looked back down quickly and pretended I saw and felt nothing. He said nothing, so I was praying that he didn't notice me looking at his..um yeah...that.

He didn't say anything for awhile until he was about half done in which he let out an annoyed sigh, he said, "This makes it the third time I've had to stitch up your foot you know."

I raised an eyebrow as I glared and retorted back at him, "Wouldn't have to if you hadn't decided to "swan dive"-"

"It wasn't "swan diving"-" He started with annoyance in his tone, but I cut him off from finishing his comment.

"Fine, let me rephrase that then, I tore them saving your ass when you decided that it would be an awesome idea to go "free falling" in the elevator shaft." I narrowed my eyes and spat back at him while using "hand signals" referring to the "free falling part".

Mal pauses, then looks up and blinks at me with this, confused "Wait...What?..face".

"Well, if you had just stayed in bed, none of this would have happened, now would it?" He said with a temper as he leaned into my direction.

I growled loudly in frustration and say, "Well, your punk ass is welcome then!"

"I know it is!" He growled back at me.

I squinted my eyes in annoyance and bark back at him,"Go to hell!"

Pete's Pov:

We were just five cells down from Mal's cell and believe me, we could hear them bickering with each other all the way down here. It was ridiculous.

"Are you kidding me? They're still arguing this late?!" I groan out loud as I lay there listening them carry on.

"Yup." Big Ed says nonchalantly as he just lays there wide awake on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Jeez, What time is it?" I muttered out loud.

Big Ed paused a moment to reach over and look at his cell phone and replied dryly, "2:28 a.m."

"Son of..." I muttered more to myself than anyone in particular as I roll over on my side and place my pillow over my head in aggravation.

Big Ed doesn't move as he just lays there and says nothing still staring at the ceiling with a comical straight face.

Roxanne's Pov:

By now we were in a full-fledged argument pacing around the room circling each other.

"Yeah, well look at me, I'm Mal. I'm the king of juvie and everyone here bends over backward and kisses my ass!" I said in my best grumpy Mal voice as I pretend to strut around like the arrogant jerk he was carrying the bat over my shoulder with mock anger smirk on my face.

Mal jaw dropped in shock and then a devious smirk formed on his lip as he started walking around all girly-like and pretended to curtsy with a skirt and in a really annoying high-pitched feminine girly voice said, "Oh yeah! well, look me, I'm Roxanne. I wear skimpy little skirts and shake my little tush around with my feminine ways because it makes me feel pretty!"

I narrowed my eyes and shouted back at him, "You're an idiot!"

"Yeah!...Well, who's the idiot that decided to go parading around on the main floor without even wearing a bra?!" Mal threw back at me with an angry sneer.

"Really, who's ass just got out bested while hunched over a wall like a little girl ten minutes ago when I kick Steve's ass because you didn't have enough balls to do it yourself?!" I spat back at him with my hands on my hips as I glared up at him in his face.

Pete's Pov:

"Seriously...Seriously!" I said aggravatingly as I roll back over in my bed with blood-shot eyes as they continue to carry on.

Big Ed just lays there and sighs as I glance over in his direction for a moment before closing my eyes again.

Roxanne's Pov:

"You wanna run that by me again, slave girl?" Mal hisses at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he pushes me into the table.

I regain my balance and glare just as dangerously back at him and said with just as much defiance as I can concoct, "Sure thing, hot stuff!"

Mal looks at me with this devious and mischievous grin and knocks everything on the table onto the floor and shoves me on it and I reach up grabbing him with my arms around his neck and then his lips lock onto mine and then next thing I know we're in a heated battle of a make-out session.

My body was on fire and all I knew was that I really wanted him and bad, I knew this was wrong and I knew better, but at the moment I just didn't care. I just wanted to kiss him and have him kiss me back, I wanted his rough hands on me...all over me and I wanted to...Oh, my God!...What the hell am I doing?!...

"So does this mean I have permission to touch you now?" Mal said as he pulled his lips from mine as he continued to hover over my frame as I still had my arms wrapped around him.

I thought about it for a moment, as I felt dread eating at me at the very back of my mind, but at the same time I felt a strange pull or tug to just do it, so against my better judgment I went with the later and nodded a "yes".

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Mal said with a naughty smirk.

He let go of me and pulled me towards his bed and in which I started to feel really nervous because I never did this kind of thing before, so I was feeling very self-conscious as we got to his bed.

"Get in." He said as he stood in front of it and began pulling down the covers from the top bunk.

I watched him in confusion and then asked with curiosity, "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to put on a peep show for the other guys in their cells?" He asked mischievously with a raised eyebrow as he turned and walked over to my bed and grab the top blankets from it too while knocked my shirt that was on top of it down in the process.

"Um...No, not really," I said as I continued to watch him build what looked like a privacy curtain with the top bed-sheets as he tucked them into the bottom of the top bunk on his bed.

As much as I don't like or agree with this jerk, he certainly was a crafty one that he was. When he was done, he pulled the sheet back and started removing his shoes, socks and then I blushed as I watched him began to unfasten his belt and then take his pants and boxers off.

He smirked at me when he saw I was watching him undress and said with a sly tone of voice, "Come on, don't be shy, this isn't the first time you've seen me like this."

He then climbed in and crawled over towards me and started kissing me again, and I was beginning to feel weaker by the second, I wasn't going to be able to resist him much longer and for some crazy reason it didn't bother me at the time as I fell back onto the bed and he followed.

I let him have control and it felt nice...all the sensations that were running through me right now that he was creating felt...amazing...I didn't want it to stop...not anytime soon...I felt him running his rough fingers and his probing hands all over me...It made me shiver, but at the same time, I liked it...

At some point he began tugging at the hem of my tank top, my first instinct was to stop him, but then I relaxed and let him remove it and then he proceeds to let his fingers explore my chest as I laid there gripping the sheets tightly trying so hard not to make a sound so that the other guys in their cells wouldn't hear me. At some point, I felt embarrassed and tried to cover myself, but he pulled my hands away and whispered, "Roxanne...Roxanne...I've seen everything, but those. Why would you want to hide them from me now?"

I blushed as I looked away, I had no words to say to that, I felt suddenly very shy underneath him, and I don't know why when just minutes ago we were yelling at each other and now I couldn't even look him in the eye without turning red.

What was wrong with me?...Is this how he got Bailey under his power so easily?...

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he started to rub his thumbs in circles over my breasts as he began kissing my jawline, I felt myself slipping back into his grip again, and for some reason, I didn't care, I held onto him because I wasn't sure what else to do.

He leaned down and chuckled in my ear and in a husky voice said, "You like that, don't you?...Now you see what we could have been doing if you didn't have to fight me so much?"

As he was saying that, his fingers slowly slipped down to my waist as I gasp from the sensation it was giving me, he stopped at my skirt line and attempted to remove it, but seem to be having trouble in doing so.

I felt him suddenly pull at it roughly, and then I panicked as I shot up into a sitting position and nervously said, "P...Please...don't Mal!...I don't have anything else to wear tomorrow if you do that."

"You better show me how to take it off then, shouldn't you?" He whispered in my ear as I placed my hands over his and showed him how to unbutton it and he took over from there as he quickly pulled it off and then my last bit of clothing under it too.

There I laid in Mal's bed with absolutely no form of protection as his figure hovered over my small one and then he straddled me in a sitting position looking down at me as he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Well...you said you make the rules my sweet, what am I allowed to do?"

I blushed as I laid there with my arms tucked in over my chest trying to shield my exposed flesh from sight but then Mal smoothly replied, "Don't hide from me Roxanne, I want to see all of you. I wanna see what is mine."

I mumbled out loud in a small voice, "I'm okay with you k...kissing and...touching...me, but I'm not going any further than that. You're not allowed to put your...you know what inside me."

Mal smirked and taunted me as he said, "My what exactly?"

I glared up at him and said, "You know what!"

He chuckled and replied with a sly smirk, "You mean this," He said rubbing his manhood on my thigh as he went on to say, "I figured you'd say that."

"You not allowed to do that!" I said as I glared at him with embarrassment as I continued on, "If what you said is true, my grandfather will kill you if you get me pregnant before we even married, Mal."

"I'm well aware of that, which is why I haven't stolen your innocence yet," He said with a more serious tone this time as he went on to say, "I'm no fool, but in time I will have you. All of you and no one else will but me."

He said all that with an evil smirk as he dipped his head back down and started to kiss me full on the mouth again, as angry as I felt I still couldn't fight the feelings he was created within me when he touched and kissed me like he did. I know I was probably making a huge mistake, but I felt safe with him especially after everything that's happened. He's stopped Steve from touching me and a whole floor of guys from taking me and then tonight that creep that sneak into here that tried to kidnap and take me God knows where and do who knows what.

Eventually, he had me pleasure him down there, but I refused to use my mouth because I found it degrading, which made him laugh so he let me use my hands instead. As he continued to touch and kiss me, suddenly without any warning he exploded in my hands as he laid there with his hands gripping me tightly like he needed something to hold onto. He laid there for a moment panting and then pulled his boxers from the floor and wiped himself clean of his bodily juices and then threw it back into the floor.

He told me to lay down because it was now his turn to pleasure me, I wasn't sure I was ready for that, but I didn't get a chance to refuse him when he suddenly slipped his fingers down there and then smirk at me and whispered in my ear, "You're soaking wet down there. Looks like you want me as bad as I want you."

I flush at his dirty words and stammer, "N...No, I'm not."

He smiles smugly and then run his wet fingers down my inner thighs and then slyly says in a seductive voice, "Then what is this?"

I gasp and turn redder still as he chuckles and says, "There's not realize to be ashamed. All the girls want it. They can't stand it when I stop and believe me once I get started you'll never be able to live without it."

I didn't have time to retort an angry response back at him because he then slipped his fingers inside me all the way, and I groan in pain from the sudden attack of his rough fondling, but instead I cried out only loud enough for him to hear, "Stop Mal...you're hurting...me."

He chuckled and remarked in my ear, "The pain will fade soon I promise, and in a minute, you beg me not to stop. They all do, but you know what you're rather tight down there. You never even been touched before, have you?"

I didn't know what he was talking about because it didn't feel any better regardless of what he said or what he was doing down there, and as for the last part of what he said I was too embarrassed to answer that, but within a few minutes later it did start to feel good, it had a hot searing feeling like I was on fire. It grew hotter by the second, and before I knew it my hips were rocking in sync with the movement of his fingers inside me. It was driving me crazy, and I didn't want it to stop. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"I told you that you'd want it bad, and now you can't resist it, can you?" He teased me as he continued to touch me down there and he kissed me all over.

A heightening feeling kept building inside me and I didn't know how much more I could take as I dug my nails into his back and continued to gasp and try as hard as I could to not make a sound, but it was so hard.

Then it happened as I was panting heavily and clinging desperately to Mal, I felt myself self on the very edge of exploding and right before it happened I reached up and bite him on the neck to save myself the embarrassment of crying out loud from the things he was doing to me.

Mal's Pov:

Did she just bite me?...And not only that but dug her nails into my back as well...Just like a little wildcat...I think I just found my favorite slave girl...

I could feel her tremble underneath me as her panting slowed down and her body started to relax, I then dropped on top of her and enjoyed her feminine scent as I nibbled her neckline and I stopped at her ear and whispered, "You're a naughty girl, Roxanne. You bite me, you're lucky I like you so much as I do, had you been any other girl, I would have had to punish you severely for that, but oddly enough I rather enjoyed it."

I went on to say, "I've decided drop calling you, "my sweet" and just stick with, "my little hellcat" because that's exactly what you are in bed a wildcat. After tonight we'll be doing something like this more often to spice things up."

She glared up at me as she suddenly slapped me which caught me off guard and then I smirked deviously as I said, "Harder Roxanne, I like that!"

She shrunk back under me in shock at my reaction which only amused me more as she said with disbelief in her voice, "W...What?!...Why?!"

I went on to explain just as I smugly grinned down at her small little frame, "I like that kind of shit!...It turns me on especially when it's coming from you!...So next time do me a favor and hit me harder."

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "You didn't seem "to like that shit" tonight when I almost hit you in front of your boys."

"That's in front of my boys, and I don't allow any slave girl to hit me. Ever. You are the only one I'll let get by with that, but only because I find you intriguing. I like your fire and I want it." I said as I continued to drink in her sight with my hungry eyes.

Pete's Pov:

"Finally!" I said with relief.

I don't know what the boss did to stop it, but whatever he did we can finally get some sleep.

I rolled over and see that Big Ed was already passed out on his bed, and that's when I decided I'll be heading there soon enough myself.

Mal's Pov:

Well...now that I began to slowly gain Roxanne's trust once more, it won't be long until I have it under my belt again, I'll slowly pull her under and have my power over her. Making her believe that she's the one in control in the bedroom for tonight will make things easier for me later on. She proved to be quite the handful, but rather fun to play with as well. With her grandfather money, I can finally get my revenge and have myself a pretty little slave girl to keep me company and satisfied me too.

I'll need to take her with me so that I can finalize our little engagement in the morning, but something tells me she's still gonna give me hell about it no matter what I do, but that's fine. I like a challenge...

About an hour later Roxanne was passed out in my arms and I was all sprawled out having a smoke, I had partially opened the make-shift curtain to let the smoke drift out of the room, but that was soon interrupted when some peon started talking to me from across the other side of the hall.

"It must be nice to have the only chick here in your bed. I don't suppose you're willing to share her, are you?" He asked leaning against his cell door looking into mine.

"Not unless you want to wake up dead tomorrow morning, you're welcome to try it." I replied evenly with a glare.

He didn't say anything after that for awhile, but sometime later he spoke again, "You know she'll figure you out Mal, and once she does, she'll never trust you again once she learns who the "real you" is."

I chuckle and reply with an evil taunt, "Let her, but by then it will be too late."


	43. Can't Hold Me Down

Mal's Pov:

The next morning as I opened my eyes and groan as I look down to find myself tangled up with my slave girl, she was like an octopus with her legs all wrapped around mine and her head in the crook of my neck and her one of her arms sprawled out over my chest. I honestly am beginning to believe that the morphine had nothing to do with her "sleeping habits" and that she just has a tendency to snuggle up to the nearest thing that's closest to her which in my case was me. I've never actually slept with any of my "girls" up until now at least not until my little hellcat here came along, the experience was different then what I imagined it to be, it was relaxing and kind of like having a smoke.

I have to admit my plan actually worked, getting Roxanne all riled up and heated so that her hot, passionate little temper of her's would lead to "our little make-out fest" we had on the table and plus the notes I've been taking as I observe her increase need to depend on me for help, it aided me into getting her in my bed at last. With her thinking she is in charge in the bedroom, it makes it easier for me to finally have "some fun of my own", and I can't deny that I was rather intrigued by her sudden change in attitude and behavior, I never knew she was "the shy type", but that was her first time with a man so...I chuckle to myself as I look up to see the cell doors glide open, it must be six a.m., time for me to cause some real chaos soon.

Roxanne's Pov:

I had awakened due to the feeling of movement in the bed and the low creak it made as Mal rose and open the "make-shift curtains" he put up last night, seeing him get up from his bare backside reminded me of what we did last night. I felt like hanging my head, I couldn't believe I let myself do that, I knew better and I had more self-respect for myself, but yet I let myself down by giving into it, Mal used me and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Within a few minutes, after I heard Mal shuffling around to probably get dressed, I heard footsteps coming inside the cell, so I pulled the covers over my head and pretended I was still asleep and waited for the worse to come. I could hear Mal flip open his lighter, so I could only assume that he was smoking again like last night when he thought I didn't hear what he was saying to some other guy from across the hall, I never opened my eyes to see what was going on, but I got a pretty good idea after some of the things that guy said. I still couldn't get out of my head what he said about me finding out who "the real Mal" is, I thought this was "the real Mal".

Don't tell me he can be a lot worse than he is now...I didn't realize it at first when, but Mal and I were making out, he was manipulating me into doing it by prying on my emotions when I was at my weakest point...He knew which strings to pull to make my heart beat faster and somehow he knew my feelings better than I did...When did I start feeling anything for him and how?!...All I know is I've got to cut the pain off at the heart of the infection and bleed it out and move on...I can't let him control me by using this against me...

As soon as the footsteps, stopped near the end of the room where Mal was, I immediately recognized the voices that followed, it was Pete and Big Ed. They both approached Mal from the sound of it and sat in the chairs as I could hear them creak and scrape against the floor as they made themselves more comfortable.

The first one to speak was Pete and he said in an irritated voice that was directed at Mal by the sound of it, "What the hell was you two doing in here last night?!...I think everyone on this floor could hear you two carrying on."

Mal chuckled darkly and said nonchalantly, "That really depends on Pete, the shouting match or what followed after that."

"I'm pretty sure he was referring to the shouting match you guys were having, was there something else that happened after that?" Big Ed asked in a confused, dull-tone of voice as though he was still waking up.

Mal flipped his lighter again and hummed out loud as he said, "You could say that."

"You finally "got some", huh?" Pete said in what sounded like disbelief.

Mal chuckled and smoothly replied, "Sure did, and believe me, Ed, the shouting match was worth it. She was like putty in my hands after I got her under me. You should have seen her pretty little face when I got her to come for me, but you know what that little minx bite me."

I could hear Big Ed gasp in wonder and Pete snort as he humorously said, "I'm not surprised, not after all the hell she gave us last night. That girl is as crazy as you are Mal...Well...maybe not as crazy as you, but she's a wild one no matter how you look at it. How the hell do you plan to contain her?!..."

"Damn...Look at what she did to your back man?!...You might want to get that looked at by the nurse." Big Ed gasped out loud from bewilderment and Pete whistle in disbelief.

I could hear Mal snort at that comment and Pete's reaction as he replied with a smug sounding tone of voice, "...And that's why she's my little hellcat, boys. Not gonna find another like her anywhere even if I tried."

As they continued to talk about me like that, I became more and more humiliated by the second, I was nothing but a "sex toy" for Mal, and that's all he saw in me and all he needed me for, I felt my throat growing dryer by the second as I bite back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Keep it down, by the way, she's still asleep. I wouldn't want to wake my sleeping princess, at least not yet." Mal said with dark humor as he continued to speak with his two main thugs.

Soon their voices were drawn down to quietest of whispers and it became harder to hear what they were saying, I'm not one for eavesdropping, but when it came to Mal talking about me like the way he was, I couldn't help it. It made me very uncomfortable and any bit of trust or safety I had ever felt around him was sinking rapidly to the bottom of the lake at this point. Some minutes later, I heard dragging of chairs and feet shuffling around as they soon left the room except for one pair of feet and I knew who they belong to as I felt the bed move under his weight as he pulled back the cover around me, I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Good morning my little hellcat, did you sleep well?" Mal asked in mockingly pleasant tone.

I got up and snatched the covers from him and backed away into the back of the bed towards the wall so I could face the monster I slept with and gave part of myself to regrettable.

I looked at him with as much hate and disgust as I could harbor as I viciously hissed back at him, "I heard every word. Get away from me."

Mal chuckled and commented in an amused tone of voice as he said, "Does this mean I'm not getting any?"

I narrowed my eyes and darkly replied, "You figure it out genius."

He smirked evilly and in a fake voice of pity, he said, "Aww...What's wrong?...I thought you enjoyed last night, Red."

I pulled the covers up more to shield my unclothed figure as I glared and angrily replied, "Well, you thought wrong!"

He laughed as he sat down and in a teasing voice he went on to say, "Did I?...You looked like you were in bliss to me...I could tell you wanted to scream but held it in. Next time I'll get you to scream my name...won't that be fun?!..."

"I don't think so because there isn't gonna be a "next time". You lost your chance by bragging about "banging me" to your boyfriends." I spat back at him with immense hate burning from my eyes as I continued on to say, "You don't kiss and tell. That was your mistake, and mine was letting you trick me into doing this with you."

Mal looked at me for a moment then threw his head back and laughed, and within second stopped as he snatched one of my legs out from under me and yanked me under him as he straddled me and with a dark look in his eye and voice, he spoke in a low voice, "You don't get to make the calls here slave girl...I do because I am your master and if you don't watch yourself, I will start making your life a lot more miserable and painful than it currently is."

He paused as he got up and reached down to grab something from the floor and I throw it at me, it was my clothes from last night, he then wen continued, "Now get dressed unless you want me to have to punch every peon in the throat that looks this way."

With that he closed the "makeshift curtain" and trotted over to one of the chairs as I could hear the chair's legs scratch the floor as he sat in it and waited for me to dress, I took a deep breath and pulled my clothes on as quickly as I could as I listened to the sound of voices and feet from the other cells as they started their day. When I was done, I got up and pulled back the bed-sheets and faced Mal as he sat there wearing an irritable expression on his face and pointed to one of the chairs as he indicated that he wanted me to sit. I sighed as I walked over there gingerly since my stitches had been just redone again, they were tender, but I was starting to get used to it.

As I sat down, Mal's eyes followed my face and then he said in a commanding voice, "You will shower this morning in the infirmary and then you will come with me. No questions are to be asked and no complaining. Understood?"

Mal's mood seemed pretty dark all of a sudden and it worried me, for someone that "got some" last night you'd think he'd be on cloud nine and not a thundercloud from hell, I don't think I've seen him like this since maybe the time he cut my throat. I swallowed nervously and nodded my head to show that I comprehended what he was saying as I stared uneasily back at him.

Before he got up, he added in the same tone of voice as his eyes locked onto mine, "You're not sleeping your room anymore or the infirmary."

"Why not?" I asked anxiously as I tried to keep the fear out of my voice.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked darkly as he said, "You saw how easy it was for me to break into it your first night sleeping alone. Imagine what it would be like for a whole group of guys to do the same."

My hands clenched my shirt as I held myself tightly and I stare back at him as I beg, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Mal placed his elbow over the table, using it to lean his face on as he squinted his eyes and darkly replied in a serious tone of voice, "Because I want your obedience, and I will get it."

His attitude and the way he was treating me and now talking to me was starting to make my blood boil. I was about to lose my shit.

I mean yeah...I'm totally afraid of this guy, but I'm not the type of girl that takes crap from anyone and especially not him...

I stood up and narrowed my eyes as I gave him my dangerous look and hissed, "Well piss off because you're not getting it."

And I meant it too...

As soon as the words left my mouth I could see that I flipped his anger lever, because he jumped up and grabbed me by my shoulders and darkly replied in a low voice, "Listen here, I make the rules and if you don't follow them," He pushed me done on the table held me there with one arm slung over me as he pulled out his big knife/dagger and raised it to my cheek as he continued, "I will punish you, Roxanne. I like that pretty little face of yours, but keep it up and I will cut it. Got it?"

I looked back up at him with fear and anger in my eyes as I clenched my teeth, his arm was digging into me painfully and the blade was smartening my face, but being in the position that I was in, I couldn't see myself getting out of it without getting unscathed, so I surrendered. At least for now, until I could regroup and find a way to get my own power back, and once I do, I'll make his life a living nightmare.

Once he saw that he won, he put his blade away and got off of me, but still glared at me dangerously as he said, "Get up, we've wasted enough time. Follow me and do not make me chase you this time."

Without a word spoken, I did as he said and followed him out of the cell, but at a slower pace because of my foot, he soon notices and got annoyed with it as he waited for me to catch up. As soon as I did, he grabbed me and picked me up, I wasn't comfortable with this at all so I was careful not but my arms around him and kept eye contact to a minimum at all costs. No words were exchanged between us as he headed towards the stairs since there wasn't an elevator to use anymore after last night's little adventure, and a lot of the guys on the floor were complaining about it as they went down the steps in front of us.

By the time Mal got the last set of stairs, I couldn't keep it in anymore, I had to know how he was able to just tote me so easily, he had to be tired especially after last night, and I weighed over a hundred and twenty pounds...so yeah...I had to know...

"How are you doing that?" I asked finally as I cautiously looked up at him.

He didn't answer at first as if he was lost in thought and then with an annoyed look, he growled, "Doing what?"

"Carrying me?!...You pulled us out of an elevator shaft for at least half an hour and then carried me half of the way back last night to the cell and now you're doing it again. How are you doing that?!... Aren't you tired at all?" I exclaimed as I went on staring at him with a befuddled look on my face as I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled with amusement as he smugly grinned and said, "Oh...So now you're impressed, are you?..." He paused as he continued to smirk down at me and went on to say, "I lift weights that are probably twice yours almost every day, toots. Carrying you is nothing, I lifted heavier pipes than you, trust me."

My sense of awe vanished as I muttered back at him, "I'll never trust you again."

He laughed at my comment and didn't say much after that and neither did I, and I was happy for it because talking him was either like walking on eggshells or having that feeling like you're being watched, either way, it was unnerving.

Not long after we made it to the infirmary, he didn't stick around much only long enough to see me in, which was fine with me because the less I saw of him, the better. I nodded to the nurse as I grabbed my bag of clothing and headed for the shower, but made sure the door was secure first before I did anything.

Mal's Pov:

Well, today was the day that the old man, my slave girl's grandfather was supposed to be here in a couple of hours...I was looking forward to seeing her terrified face as I watch the old geezer tell her that she was to be mine, and mine for until the day she dies...

I laugh to myself as I head down the hallway and pass all the peons in it as I make my way to Chris's office and help myself to his five star breakfast before he comes in and finds it missing, but not before I find a way to pay him back for the roller coaster ride I went through last night. As I step inside, I lock the door as I look around in his office as I try to decide what would be the best way to get back at him and then I spot it. One of his cherished possessions, his nominated awards for that ridiculous Total drama series.

I chuckled and evilly say out loud, "This will do quite nicely. I can't wait to hear his piteous screams when he discovers what's left of them."

I tossed all of them in the office trash and lit a piece of paper and tossed it in as I eat a muffin and watch with glee in my eyes as it burned and melted before my eyes, I took the rest of the food and scam before the smoke detectors went off. I decided to go back to the infirmary to finish it off, and maybe...just maybe I'll let my little pet have some too, but only if she begs.

Roxanne's Pov:

I had groaned out loud when I discovered that I didn't have really much left to wear. Well, I did but I really didn't like it, and I was pretty sure I knew who packed it. My mother is the only person in my family that still tries to get me to dress like a "lady", but I absolutely hate wearing dresses even though ironically enough I don't mind skirts. So as I said before, I groan as I pull out a pale pink thin-strapped sundress with a slightly deep neckline than I'd like, the dress came down to my knees, and I knew better to wear this considering where I was at, but I really didn't have a choice since everything else was dirty and already sent to the cleaners for now. I made a face as I put it on and tried to do something with my hair, but it just wasn't happening, so I find a hair-clip with a star on it in my bag as well.

Well at least..it's not too gaudy...I really don't like to wear showy things...

After a few minutes, I could hear Mal complaining on the other side of the door to hurry it up, so I holler back with annoyance in my voice, "Hold on already, I'm almost done!"

I was beginning to wonder what happened to the nurse, did she walk out for a minute?...Is that why Mal was being so rude because usually when she was around, he was more polite around me. Either way, I wasn't looking for to getting out of this bathroom, I quickly pulled my jumper on to hide my dress because I'd be damned before I would be caught dead in it, and especially in front of Mal. The thought of wondering what Mal would think if he saw me in one left me puzzled and uneasy thinking about it, while I was thinking that I thought I felt a draft in the air which pulled me to look around and sure enough for the first time I noticed that there was a small window over the tub.

My eyes lit up as I stepped into the tub and attempted to open the window which I soon discovered wasn't that hard to open, and it was just big enough for me to fit through. I thought I heard Mal's feet outside of the bathroom door and then I heard him calling me again, I decided to take the chance and escape, I quickly looked out it to see how far down it was and it wasn't too bad, so I pulled myself through the window and jumped out. I landed on my side and winced slightly, but hurriedly got up as I could hear Mal banging on the door now, and I sped off as fast as my injury would let me as I headed for the front of the building while snaking my way around some of the males that were standing or walking around and talking and cutting up.

In the background, I could hear Mal shouting my name now, and I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble with him as soon as he found me, but at the moment I didn't care because I had other things I wanted to do besides being his "slave girl". As I ran I kept stopping to look behind me to see if Mal had caught up with me, but so far so good, it was then that I ran into someone and fell flat on my butt.

I heard them curse as they replied in an annoyed tone of voice, "Hey! Watch where you're-"

They stopped and then stared when they saw me, it was Duncan, but then I heard Mal's voice not far from where we were.

Duncan's Pov:

I was talking with my bros when someone decided to nearly tackle me from behind, I had turned around to telling off, but then realized it was Roxanne. She sat there on the ground looking lost as she looked up at me and then around her nervously, and it didn't take me long to understand why either. Mal's voice rung out through the air and I look down to see Roxanne freeze with fright.

I lean down and gave her my hand and said quickly, "Come on, let's go. I know a good place to hide."

She nodded and we all took off, I looked behind to see that she was lagging which was then that it hit me, she still had that injury Mal had caused her to have some days ago. I stopped to kneel down and said as I looked around to make sure Mal wasn't gaining on us, "Quick, jump on my back. I'll carry you."

Roxanne hurried as she grabbed on my neck as I grabbed her legs and we zipped out of there fast than a heat-seeking missile of a mission which is what it felt like having Mal not far from finding us. My friends, me and Roxanne ducked behind some bushes as we let some of Mal's thugs go by, no doubt they were probably looking for her too by now. As soon as they passed out of sight, we headed back into the building and I was sure it was okay to let her down, so we walked from there, but kept a lookout for Mal or his goons. Most of them were not around which was a relief, so we eased up and started walk more slowly.

"So I take it that your slave driver is still after you?" I asked nonchalantly as I look over at Roxanne as she still watches the halls as she keeps her eyes peeled.

"That's not even funny, pal." She says with a wary look in her eyes but still tries to smile nonetheless.

"He must really have it out for you. What'd you do this time?" I asked with curiosity as my bros slow down to keep pace with us.

"It's what I "don't do" that sets him off, and that's obey his stupid rules." She mumbled sourly and left out a long sigh.

"Well, hang with us for awhile, we'll keep ya safe from our much loved "juvie king"." I said jokingly as I snorted.

"Loved indeed. I'd love to punch him in his throat." She growled as she narrowed her eyes gave a pretty scary face that looked oddly similar to Mal's when he got dangerous.

"I think you've been hanging around Mal too much. You've even got his sinister glare down and that's kind of scary...just saying." I replied nervously as I backed off some. Even my bros looked a little worried there for a moment.

"Sorry, Duncan, it's just he really does get under my skin, I wish I knew what his deal is." She said with a serious face as she started watching the halls again.

"It's cool short-stuff, and I don't think anyone really knows. Hey, have you eaten yet? You wanna grab a bite to eat with us?" I said with a smile changing the subject as I try to brighten the mood up a bit.

"Sure, sounds good to me. If you guys don't mind me tagging along." She replied with a small smile forming on her face.

So with that, we all headed to the mess hall and had some breakfast and joked around like we did before the whole ordeal with Mal keeping Roxanne under his thumb for so long. I got my morning text from Diamond as she asked "How's my morning?" and said "I love you and miss you." as I watched Roxanne finally relax, there was no telling how long she had been that tense, and with Mal I was pretty sure it was for a long time.

Soon after one of the guys decided to get on the stage that Chris usually gets up on when he likes to make announcements and they pulled out the instruments as they plugged them up as they started to play for the heck of it. I was a little surprise to see Roxanne immediately jump up and grab a microphone and start singing with them as they played.

Damn!...She's good...I wonder where she learned to belt out lyrics like that...And with a voice like that, she'd definitely give Courtney a ran for her money...I wonder if she's any good with a guitar too?!...

I then jumped up myself, I wasn't about to miss out on this fun. I grabbed a guitar and revved it up and play a whammy as the mess hall came alive as everyone crowded around to watch as we play for fun. After the song end, everyone wanted an encore so we started another song and I noticed Roxanne remove her orange jumper, I think she was getting to warm from the way she was wiping her brow, but I didn't expect her to be the type to wear a dress or one like that. Maybe Mike's girlfriend, Zoey, but definitely not Roxanne. I raised an eyebrow, but she laughed and rolled her eyes at me and started to sing the next song.

I have to admit she's different from most chicks, and I was pretty sure my girl would like her when she meets her in a few days.

Mal's Pov:

After the second time, I called my little slave girl, she didn't answer me, and I wasn't having it, so I started banging on the door loudly, but got no reply. My eyes narrowed as I glared and pulled out the keys to unlock it and found that the room was as I thought. Empty.

When I find her, I'm gonna make her suffer for making me look for her...I'm already in a foul mood this morning...Pete informed me that Steve was making a mockery of "my tail being rescued by my slave girl" last night...And it wouldn't be long until I'd have to find him and strangle him before the day is over...

As I look around and spot her way of escape, I immediately jump out the window and start my search as I yell her name a few times, but only come back empty handed in the end.

She has to be here somewhere...She couldn't have gotten too far...Not with that unhealed foot of hers...Unless she was aided by someone...She wouldn't have...I told her to stay clear of that peon...It seems she's bent on breaking every rule I specifically designed for her to follow...When I get my hands on her...

My thoughts were interrupted when my walkie buzzed and it was Pete, he found her.

"Where is she?!" I demanded with a furious hiss.

"In the mess hall with that loser Duncan and his idiots." He said dryly and waited for my reply.

That little troublemaking hussy...Her luck has just run out...

So as I make it back inside the building pushing aside some of "the fresh meat", I begin to head towards the mess hall, I stop to look inside so I could spot her first, and sure enough, I spy her, but I was taken back by what I saw. She was transformed. She was on fire like she used to be when I first met her, it was like her spunk was back in full force. I hardly recognized her, and in that dress at that?... This was too much fun not to watch...

My eyes narrowed in amusement as I watched her remove the rest of her orange juvie jumper and then grab the microphone. What came next actually stunt me...

~So what am I not supposed to have an opinion...Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman...Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind...Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled~

Whad'ya know, she has a voice...I guess I don't know everything about my little hellcat after all...

~When a female fires back...Suddenly big talker don't know how to act...So he does what any little boy would do...Making up a few false rumors or two~

Just as I was about to push open the doors and find me a seat to watch this play out further, I hear Chef's voice behind me as he addressed me and says, "You got a visitor Mal, and he wants to see you in my office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Looks like Mal's visitor has finally arrived, how will it go and will they give Mal their blessing to marry Roxanne?...Will Roxanne be able to stay strong now that she has broken free from him?...Find out in the next upcoming chapter.
> 
> I decided to name the title of this chapter, "Can't Hold Us Down" as it's the song that Roxanne is singing when Mal strolls up to the mess hall. I kinda feel like she was singing it for him. For those of you who might not know, it's by a music artist called, Christina Aguilera.


	44. Frank Valenti

Roxanne's Pov:

Sometime during the second song we performed, I could have sworn I felt a dark presents watching us as we had our fun on stage, if my hunch was right it was probably Mal, and he was more than likely about to spoil it which left me with feelings of wariness, but regardless I was determined to have a good time and not let him ruin it. Snapping back from my uneasy thoughts, I look around and a big group of guys had gathered round by now, and for once they weren't there to undress me with their eyes, they were actually cheering and rooting for us to keep going. I turned and smiled at Duncan and his friends as he nodded and we gave it another go as he revved up another note, I was still waiting for Chris or Chef to come running to spoil our fun too, but they never did come so we play on without anyone there trying to stop us.

Mal's Pov:

Chef led me into his office where I locked eyes onto the old man that was supposedly Roxanne's grandfather, Chef turned and left without another word, the old man smiled as he got up from Chef's office chair and extended his hand to me which I took and we both shook hands briefly. He was an elderly man that was a few inches shorter than me with slicked back hair that was graying and almost white, he wore a nice dark gray expensive suit with a midnight-blue tie. He may be old, but he still had a spring in his step, and a curious air about him that I just could not place or put a word or name on it, regardless he was rich man and reeked of it which was why I took his generous offer over a year and a half ago.

"Mal, good to see you again. It's been awhile, how have you been?" He said warmly as we both withdrew hands.

I sat back down in one of the other arm-chairs as he took his former seat in Chef's, and in a rather smug voice I smoothly said, "It's been a pleasure, I couldn't be better, and how are you, Mr. Valenti?"

"Good...good. And this is Harry and Fat Tony, they're my top boys. I believe you haven't met them yet. You could say that they're "extensions of my body" if you know what I mean, you can never have too many friends." Mr. Valenti said as he extended his hand and waved it towards both men that also were fancy suits, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know I've come a bit early, but there are some things I like to cover first before we begin," He said as his face went from warm and friendly to strain and serious with a drop of a hat as he went on to say, 'I have as I just informed you yesterday have gained custody of my granddaughter a few days prior to that, so that makes her the sole heiress to my business and profits."

I listened in silence as he went on to describe all this in detail, but at some point he stopped and his expression got more serious as he said, "Now I chose you out of hundreds of young men for a reason, you've got ambition and the drive to maintain my business flowing with a firm hand on things. I can clearly see that you are rough around the edges, but with a little bit of spit and polish I think we can work something out."

"I'm sure we can." I said with a smirk as my eyes never left his, but suddenly his expression darkens immensely or it could have been my imagination, I wasn't sure at the moment.

I watch as he pulls out a box of cigars and offers me. I take one and he lights it as I sit back down and we smoke as I continue to watch him regard me with an oddly serious expression on his face.

Finally, after a few minutes, he continues on, "I do see a lot of myself in you, I was young once and thought I knew everything there is to know about life and even girls. I got into a lot of fights, done things that I've long regretted such as stabbed and killed more punks than I can count, I had and still do possess a temper that could set the very devil's waiting room on fire if I was crossed. I know how that mind of yours works, Mal. I may be old, but I'm no fool."

I cocked an eyebrow as I wonder just what he's getting at here.

"Now it's come to my attention from various sources of mine that you have not been doing as I have asked of you. You have lied to me, and I could tell it on the phone yesterday morning as we last spoke, and I don't like being lied to." He said grimly as his eyes burned into mine.

"And just what do you mean by that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I sat unperturbed in my chair.

He didn't answer my question but continued on as though I had said nothing, "I've also have been receiving leaked information and footage concerning your previous behavior this following week, and especially around my granddaughter. You care to explain yourself, Mal?"

I didn't say anything for a minute as I tried to recall what he may have found out, but before I could think or even utter a single syllable, that was when he snapped his fingers faster than I could blink an eye as his two bodyguards threw me out of my chair and on the ground, one was pinning my arm to my back as far back they could stretch it and the other was pointing a gun at my head as Frank Valenti, Roxanne's grandfather got up from his seat and walked around towards me.

He snapped his fingers again and this time they grabbed my arms in a vise-hold and pulled me to my feet in one swift move, one yanked my head back as they grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look up as Mr. Valenti stopped in from one me. The other continued to hold the gun to my head as I stared unblinkingly at the man that was Roxanne's grandfather.

What the fuck is this?!...Is this the same senile old man I met after my "separated surgery" from the alters and Mike?!...What is he some kind of gangster or mobster?!...I should have paid more attention to the details this old geezer was feeding me last year...Just what kinda family is Roxanne from?...

Chef's Pov:

As soon as I delivered that lunatic, Mal to my office to have his little chit-chat with his guardian, I went straight to Chris's office to inform him of the matter.

"Hold on, you're telling me that Frank Valenti...The Frank Valenti is here!...and you didn't tell me!" Chris exclaimed as he falls out of his office chair into the floor and gets up nervously to look at me over his desk.

"I told you now, I don't see what the big deal is. He's here for Mal, not for you." I said nonchalantly as I shrug my shoulders with little concern.

"Do you not know that Frank Valenti is the wealthiest man this side of Canada and the top mafia godfather around!...He could have you killed in your sleep if you look at him wrong, or if he doesn't like the color of your shirt!" Chris shouted hysterically as he cringed in terror from behind his desk.

"Oh...that Frank Valenti...Oh shit!" I muttered as my eyes widen as I went on to say, "That man is Roxanne's grandfather?!..."

"Wait, what?!..." Chris says in a less panicked voice as he gets up with a raised eyebrow.

"Frank Valenti is Roxanne's grandfather, it's not listed under her "formerly current" personal records but it is listed under the new ones that Mrs. Woods just filed yesterday after she received a phone call concerning her grandfather's new guardianship and the paperwork on it. Tedious work when it comes down to it." I said in a serious tone as I crossed my arms over my chest as I watch Chris finally get up to his feet.

Chris screams out loud as he grabs his head in panic as he goes on to say, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!...And you didn't tell me this until now!...If he finds out I bunked her with Mal, he's gonna have me sleeping with fishes or worse!"

"Not my problem. You should have thought of that when you hire Raph to be Mal's parole officer. He is one of Valenti's deadliest bodyguards after all and his spy to keep an eye on Mal's nasty behavior." I said dryly as I rolled my eyes.

Mal's Pov:

Valenti stood in front of me with this dangerous look in his eyes I've never seen before as he straightened up his suit and regarded me with what looked like further displeasure as he pulled back his fist and shockingly hit me square in my jaw a few times and then stopped. I then noticed why his punches smart, he was wearing several expensive-looking large rings.

He grabbed my face with one hand tightly and the front of my collar with the other as I tried to twist my way free to pay him back, but his thugs had a very firm grip on me, he then spoke in a harsh low voice and said, "I wouldn't try that you little shit. Harry here will rip out your intestines and hang you with them until your very lungs give out from the lack of oxygen it needs."

"You wanna tell me why you've been skipping out on your medication and weekly shots?!...I bought your ass Mal, I gave you that body and paid for it with the help of that nerdy little kid Max's parents. Their science is what gave you that freedom and the birth of possessing your very own body, and since that Skinner boy's parents didn't want any part of you near-" He continued as his eyes were mere inches from mine, but I suddenly cut him off.

I shouted back at him with full rage as I said, "What's the point then...If I can't do what I want with it!"

"Can it, boy!...I didn't give you permission to open that vile trap of yours...You'll keep your head down and your mouth shut until I tell you to when to speak!...I helped bring you into this world and I can snuff you out of it REAL fast!" He roared at me as he eyes turned a dangerously shade of red as he grabbed my throat and began to squeeze out my air supply.

I growled as I began to choke on what little bit of air I had left and then he stopped squeezing but didn't loosen the pressure either as I glared up at him and gasped out in a low dangerous tone of voice, "Then do it, old man."

He looks at me with the same expression as before, but stops as a cocky grin spreads across his face and says, "No, we made a deal and you will keep it or else."

Before I could ask "Or else what?", he took his hands from my neck and snapped his fingers again as I was shoved face into the floor, I couldn't see anything that was going on around me, but I heard the door open and close swiftly and the next thing I felt was the stinging feeling of a needle being rammed down the back of my neck and I hissed. Not out of pain, but out of frustration and aggravation. Then they flipped me over on my back as I struggled to get them off of me, but to no avail. The old man held my nose so I was forced to open my mouth and the nurse forced my pills down my throat and made me swallow the vile stuff. I then growled dangerously as they were putting that shit back into me to make me soft again like right before when I first met Roxanne. All those sappy emotions and weak feelings I hated so much were being injected right back into me when I worked so hard to flush them out of my system by avoiding my checkups and therapist sessions. The pills that made me feel things like those disgusting feelings of regret, sadness, shame, guilt, compassion, empathy and worse of all...love. The needle was the absolute worse. It ripped out my very soul, it took away my power and strength...my anger and hatred and my evil drive to make everyone around me suffer. The side of me that everyone feared about me the most was being snuffed out. I could feel it. And it enraged me.

Several minutes later, they all soon let go of me as I laid there on the floor panting heavily with my eyes clamped shut and my hands rolled up into fists ready to fight.

They gave me more than usual this time...probably to make up for the doses I purposely missed and skipped out on taking...damnable fools...common peons...I'll make them all pay for this...Every last one of them...

I suddenly I felt several arms grab hold of my shoulders as I open my eyes and see his two thugs hoisting me up to my feet again and then they released me as I regain my footing as I try not to stagger out of dizziness and I stare viciously back at Valenti who is now sitting in Chef's office chair once again. With the nod of his head, he indicates for me to take my seat, I regarded him further for a minute before I decided to oblige by him and take my chair again.

"Now...let's try this again, shall we?...Do you or do you not wish to inherit my legacy, boy?..."

He asked as he entwined his hands together as he looked over them at me with unquestionable seriousness in his eyes as they locked onto mine.

I said nothing at first, but then after a moment, I growled, "Yes, I do."

"I see. Well, don't think for a minute I'm just a blind, senile old man. I've done my research on you, Mal and not to mention your former body host, Mike has sent me word of what you're truly capable of. I'm no simpleton, and don't think for a second you can pull the sheep's wool over my eyes with that act of yours. I know about your former "toys" and that ends here." He said indifferently as his eyes never left mine, not even for a split second.

He continued on in the same tone of voice as he said, "I had you placed here in hopes of getting your act cleaned up and giving you a chance to become something with your life aside from a lowly criminal. I even hired Chris as the head of this facility and Chef for whatever purpose he can serve to make sure you get back on the right path. I don't care if you enjoy violence and killing that is fine with me, you may do what you wish with the inheritance, but you are to refrain from putting your hands on my granddaughter and/or causing her any harm in any form or fashion. Have I made myself perfectly clear on that?"

I blink several times in disbelief.

This old coot knows more than he's letting on...If he doesn't care what I do with the money, then why should it matter what I do with his precious princess?...

"Crystal." I hissed as I thumbed my fingers along the armrest in impatience.

He looked at me for a moment before he continued and then said, "What do you think of my granddaughter?...Be honest."

I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't expecting that kind of question and I wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but regardless this man that was Roxanne's grandfather was rather intriguing indeed.

I smirked and with humor, I replied, "She's quite a little spitfire. I'm not entirely sure what to do with her just yet."

He smirked back at me and says, "Just like her mother she is, she's got a temper more dangerous than a loaded pistol, but just as sweet as pie. That's my girl."

I chuckle out loud at his comment.

If he only knew...

He once again puts on a more serious face and tosses a small black box in my direction which I catch easily and raise an eyebrow as I ask, "What is this?"

He lights another cigar and says with narrowed eyes, "Your pre-engagement ring that you will give her and pledge your loyalty to and you will make her the promise to care for her for the rest of her and your life, and you will mean it too or else there is no deal between us as men."

He pauses as he takes a puff on his cigar and says, " Do we have a deal, Mal?"

During the time he spoke of the ring, I had opened the black box out of curiosity and smirked at its simple but elegant small white stone embedded in a single golden band.

I did I still want my little hellcat?...After all taking a beating like that, you bet I did...If anything, I was now more intrigued...It only means one thing and that she was very important to this old geezer, so taking her and making her mine permanently only makes it sweeter...

"It's a deal." I said as we both got up from our chairs and shaken on it. He gave me a stern and dangerous look before he released my hand.

The only downside was that they forced those drugs down me, and as alluring as my feisty little slave girl is...it wouldn't be long until I'd have to find a way around getting out of taking them again without getting caught...I can't let her slip into my black little heart again like she almost did that night I made her cry when I tried to have some fun with her...

If she ever unveils why I had stopped, I'm screwed...

Roxanne's Pov:

Just as I was about to slip my orange jump back on, and head to class for the first time in forever since my foot and Mal had kept me from going for so long, Raph, Mal's parole officer quickly made strides towards me and my friends. He pulled me to the side and told me to come with him because I had a visitor here to see me and so I didn't ask who, but I was rather curious to find out who it was so I waved goodbye to Duncan and the others as I turned and follow Mal's parole officer down the hall. When we finally stop at the door, he pauses to stick his head in and immediately I could hear shouting, and right on cue, I knew exactly who both voices belonged to as their voices grew louder by the second. My grandfather's being the loudest and as I peeked around the door I cover my mouth to hide the gasp I let slip as I see him and several others fighting with Mal on the floor as they force what looked like drugs on him. Raph apparently saw me looking and yanked me back outside into the hall and told me this wasn't for me to see.

As much as I didn't like sticking up for Mal, this wasn't right and not even if it was from my grandfather. I'm guessing Mal must have pushed him too far and assumed that my grandfather was a "pushover" and could pull a fast one over him.

"What are they doing to him?...Makes them stop!...Raph, this isn't right!" I cried in panicked as I dug my fingers into my orange jumper that I still didn't have the chance to put back on.

"He's fine, Ms. Roxanne. Mr. Valenti is making sure Mal is taking his medication properly. I've informed your grandfather of Mal's most recent behavior, and he's not very pleased with it. I assure you that he's not going to kill him, even though I'm sure he's tempted." Raph said matter-of-factly as he closed the door back, but I could still hear the scuffle and muffled voices inside even though I couldn't make out the words, it still bothered me.

After a few more minutes Raph showed me in and closed the door behind me as I see Mal looking rougher than wear than last night and quickly hiding something from my sight which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him in both worry and curiosity.

I then turned my attention back to my grandfather as he rises from the office chair and I rush over to give him a hug as I ignore Mal's questionable stares and in an energetic voice I cry out, "Pappy, you're here! I've missed you!"

My grandfather laughs out and with a twinkle in his eye says, "That's my girl! I see you can't stay out of trouble, just like your mother."

"Pappy..." I muttered as I felt my cheeks flushed and I whispered in his ear, "Not in front of him."

He laughs and says, "Why don't you have a seat and we'll get to the heart of this matter, shall we?"

I sigh in defeat as I take the other chair beside Mal's and try to scoot a little bit away from him, as he smirks and cocks an eyebrow at me and in return I glare back at him in disgust. I look up and see my grandfather smiling as he regards both of us with humor and this knowing look like he's seen this kind of thing before which didn't help at all in this situation.

"Well, how I do I put this...your mother has forfeited her rights as the heiress to my will and so agreed to give custody of you to me when you turn the age sixteen so that I can have a proper heir/heiress to carry on the family business." He said as he paused when he says the face I made in disbelief but continued on to finish, "But as the heiress, you need to marry a suitable young man in order to carry on the family name Valenti, so I have decided to give that privilege to Mal. I believe that he is ambitious and strong enough to carry that responsibility as your husband. He will be good for you, I'm more than certain of it."

I could feel Mal's eyes on me as I shot up out of my chair in panic and desperately said, "Pappy, please don't make me marry him, he's a monster and I can't even begin to explain the things I've seen him do."

My grandfather narrowed his eyes and said in a more serious tone, "Like what?"

I swallowed as I saw Mal give me this dark look that said "do it and I'll make you regret it", but I ignored it and said, "He's...he's..."

I couldn't speak or even get the words out of my mouth, I could feel myself choking with fear. The very fear of what Mal would do to me later if he wins this, I didn't want this.

"What has he done?!" Grandfather's tone of voice started to get grim like it usually does when his temper starts to rise.

I tried to speak again, but my lips trembled as the words still wouldn't leave my mouth in time to answer for myself.

"Has he touched you?" He asked me more directly and then turned towards Mal and in a more darker tone says, "Have you laid with my granddaughter?!"

Mal didn't answer and for once he actually looked worried, and then grandfather's eyes squinted as he got up from his chair and stormed over towards Mal and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt roughly and said, "You have better pray she isn't pregnant. I may have given you my blessing to be her groom, but that doesn't mean for you get ahead of yours and jump the gun!"

I froze in shock as I watch my grandfather put his hands on Mal and as Mal looked back in panic at him and then quickly sober as he says in low even tone of voice, "I didn't knock her up, and she laid with me of her own free will...she wanted it just as much as any of my past girls did."

The last bit Mal said smugly in a dark smirk, which only pissed my grandfather off more and he reaches back as he backhanded him which nearly almost knocked Mal out of his seat, Mal recoiled his body back and revealed a bloody lip as he wiped the red stain from his face and smiled wickedly.

I shivered when Mal's eyes landed on me and then back on my grandfather's as he said, "I did say I promised I'd be good to her old man, so what's the problem now?"

Grandfather snapped his fingers and his bodyguards immediately shifted in and pointed both of their guns in Mal's face while Mal just sat there calmly without even flinching or batting an eye as he stared back at my grandfather awaiting his next move.

"I sincerely was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to displaying such violence in front of my granddaughter, but it appears to me that it's the only thing you seem to comprehend, now isn't it Mal?" Grandfather said darkly as he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on his right hand and pulled back to punch him.

"Stop!...Both of you just stop it already!" I screamed as I stood between Mal and my grandfather placing a hand on both of them as I tried to end it.

"Roxanne, move aside now!" Grandfather growled at me.

"No, you can't just kill him, Pappy!" I shouted back in panic.

"Are you telling me you're in love this little punk-ass nitwit?" He asked me with a look of incredulous disbelief.

"No!" I shouted back.

Oh, God...I said that too fast...they're gonna think I do when I don't...grr...Now, what do I do?...

"Look, both of you just need to calm down." I said while trying to be reasonable as I continued on, "You can't just come in here in and start whacking people Pappy, even (I turned and glared at Mal as I said this) if they do deserve it!"

My grandfather took a deep breathe and called off his bodyguards but never left his standing position even though he did put away his brass knuckles and said, "Well, I was informed this morning of your "advances" towards my granddaughter Mal, but I had no idea that both of you were this deeply involved with each other, which means even if I wanted to call this engagement off, you both have just sealed the deal by willing exposing yourselves to the other."

I had not moved from the spot I stood when I tried to stop their fighting, so I felt Mal stand up from behind and pushed me to the side so that he could face my grandfather as I tried not lose my stepping out of shock as my jaw dropped. I didn't want this.

I don't want to marry him...The very idea terrified me...I didn't know what Mal's plans for me were and it scared me where I couldn't even put it into words...

Out of fear and desperation, I ran out in front of Mal and grabbed my grandfather's hands and begged him with tears in my eyes threaten to spill at any moment as I said, "Please don't make me marry him!...Please, I'll do anything, but not this...please...I'm afraid of him..."

I whispered the last part for only my grandfather's ears, but he only shook his head and sadly said, "I'm sorry honey, but once you've been with a man in this clan, you have to wed them, it would bring a lot of shame down on our family if you didn't."

I instantly went numb at his words and knew I had screwed up big time, I let Mal trick me into believing he cared about me and I let him have me. I was so foolish and so very naive. I should have resisted him more. Why couldn't I have done that?...

I went silent and everything after that was in a haze to me, I didn't even realize Mal had his arm around me.

Did I almost fall or trip?...Why was he supporting me and holding me up?...Was this a show for my Pappy for further approval?...

Pappy and Mal continued to talk after that, and I felt like I wasn't even there in the room anymore like I was somewhere far away, but I could still hear everything regardless though. At some point, Pappy said that he was leaving for a little while, but would be back to pick us up with permission from Chris which was approved a lot easier than I thought, and he planned on taking us out to get more acquainted with one another. I think what he really meant was that he wanted to spend more time with Mal and see what he was really interested in, and why he was so taken as he put it with me. As our little meeting came to a close, I hardly remember hugging my grandfather and watching him leave out the front doors as Mal stood by my side with his arm still around my waist. It still made me uneasy and very uncomfortable.

Soon we were walking to class, because Chef wasn't having Mal run off and disappear again, so I did my best to keep up when I knew I should be using a wheelchair because of my injury, but Mal wasn't willing to go back for it, so I just had to deal with it. Not long after that, Pete and Big Ed had joined us on our walk to class.

Mal's Pov:

Today may not have gone completely as I had planned, but I still have the money in the bag and my pretty little slave girl will soon be my queen in due time...

Oddly enough, I'm gonna let it go that she broke several rules today, but only because I'm in a good mood for the time being...hehehe

I'm being pulling out of my devious plots as Big Ed says, "Hey boss, you girl looks like she's not doing so well."

"She'll come around once she realizes that I'm her only salvation here." I say as I squeeze her shoulders roughly and watch as she lets out a gasp of pain as I gleefully watch her clench her teeth as she tries to suppress the pain from my eyes.

Pete and I chuckled out loud as Big Ed follows us in silence as I keep a firm grip my soon-to-be-bride, the old man Valenti said he'd fill me in on more of the details later that day when he came back to pick us up on our "little family get together".

While I was musing over that, Roxanne suddenly stopped and looked me dead in the eye with much hated fury as she pointed her shaky finger in my face and defiantly said, "Don't think for a second that I haven't figured out the main reason why you want to be my grandfather successor, I know you're after his money. You can have it for all I care, but what I want to know is why you think you need me!"

"Perspective as ever, my little hellcat. You are just too generous, to say the least, it doesn't matter whether or not, you're willing to give me the money because I will have it soon enough when the time comes, and you...well, you're the consolation prize that goes with it which ironically enough is what Chef said to me the day he and Chris bunked me with you." I said smugly as I stopped and wrapped my arms around her as she struggles to push me off.

"I am not your trophy wife yet Mal, and nor will I ever be!" She hissed at me in a low furious tone of voice as she continued to try to in vain push me away.

Before I could enjoy any further amusement, Raph gave me a look which soon ended my little fun and so we went on to the second class of the day since we missed our first one while discussing our "future plans". Since my adorable little slave girl was all dolled up today, I made sure to keep her closer than usual which didn't prevent me from handing out any "accidental injuries" to the peons all around us. Since my two right hands boys had didn't have the same classes as me and my "slave doll", I spent them with Roxanne while wondering just what that old coot was going to have us do that evening.


	45. Thoughts of the Past

Mal's Pov:

Seeing the old man brought back memories of the day Mike had finally made the decision to split us all up, and separate us from him so he could live a normal life, but with permission through his parents first of course because "little Mikey" can't do anything on his own which isn't anything new. With those thoughts in mind as I sat in a boring class of algebra with my slave girl sitting directly behind me, so I can keep a close eye on her from time to time and make to sure that no one gets to close which they don't when they see me in the room. Instead, they turn tail the other way and scram as soon as their eyes come in contact with mine which only amuses me more watching them all cower in fear of me and knowing all too well what I'm capable of doing. Regardless of what's going on all around me, my mind still wanders back to that time nonetheless as though I was trying to recover a lost memory or moment that somehow had passed unnoticed by me.

I remember all too well the day Mike talked with that nerd, Cameron about a way to give each personality a body of their own. The nerd claimed he knew someone that was going to be on one of the Total Drama series tv shows one day and his parents were "amazing scientists" as he put it that could help Mike out through a surgery that was rather dangerous which is why it caught my attention because anything that's life-threatening is always an attention-getter for me, and this little conversation of theirs was no different, if anything I found it rather intriguing, to say the least. At the time, Mike had me locked away in the furthest part of his mind in a dungeon-like cell, but I could still use a mirror to see and hear what went on outside of it nevertheless, and so I was able to gather that information rather easily. When the others were given "the talk" concerning it, they were more than happy about the idea and I, myself could do anything I wanted with a body of my own without having to lock down the other fools to get my use of the body and have my way. When I put more thought into it, I was pretty sure the "real reason" Mike wanted to split us all up was mainly because of my last couple of little stunts I pulled around Total Drama All-Stars and what fun I had with his girlfriend, Zoey and my former slave girl, Bailey. I chuckle to myself as I re-live all those fun times I had and the way I made them both squirm uncomfortably in my presence as I played the role the master of the house.

So it wasn't long after that Mike met up with the parents of a strange, evil-wannabe kid named Max, if I had been in charge, and I would have had it not been for Mike locking me down, I would have made that kid wet himself just for laughs, but first only after the surgery was completed. Getting the body was more important at the time, so I had to contain myself and patiently wait for that moment when it arrived just for my taking. After Mike and his parents signed several papers stating mainly that whatever happens that they weren't liable for it and that they pretty much were being risk-takers by accepting the plan and contract, but nevertheless Mike agreed and signed them all. The surgery only lasted less than a day and all the alters, Mike and including myself went through extreme amounts of pain as though our brains and what body we did possess in the body felt like it was being stretched beyond measure and then burned over and over again. I'll never forget the intense amount of pain I felt and the screams of the others as it went on for more than several hours at a time, eventually, their lungs gave out from screaming for so long, Svetlana and Chester were the first ones to past out from the pain. Mike than Manitoba soon followed after them, whereas Vito and I lasted the longest, but soon Vito gave out too, I was the one that had a higher tolerance for pain, so I never passed out at least not until they put some kind of needle in me that heighten the pain beyond my limits and the one after that made my insides feel like they were about to explode and soon everything after that went black.

When I had finally awake I had no idea what time or day it was, and the others were all gone by then, they had abandoned me where I found myself tightly strapped down to surgical table, it wasn't long after that I met Roxanne's grandfather for the first time, but at the time I didn't know who he was and I didn't really care. Mike's parents didn't want anything to do with me, they saw me as the spawn of the devil as they put it and wanted no part of me in their lives anymore which was fine with me because I would have never stuck around for very long anyway. I wanted my freedom and I wanted out of there to wreak havoc whenever I pleased and to find a way to get my tower built and get my slave girls under my thumb again as I once attempted before, but my plans were thwarted as usual. Mike had known what I was planning and put a stop to my plots by selling me to Roxanne's grandfather, he practically threw me at him like a package with no returning address, but the old man seemed very taken with me for some odd reason or another and I never could figure out why.

As soon as he signed the paperwork and filled out a generous fat check to the doctors/scientists parents of the boy Max, they seemed more than happy to be rid of me as well, it didn't bother me though because I've always had that effect on people. No one wanted to be around me, no one wanted to make eye contact with me, and no one wanted a freak like me, except that old man...

His interest in me peek my curiosity considering how many places I've landed Mike before because of "my out-of-hand-behavior" and in all those places I've been none of those people never once tried to talk to me one on one before as an equal as this man did, and so I agreed to be his successor and took his offer unknowingly just what I was really getting myself into. All I knew was if I agreed to it then they would release me and I could get away and if they really wanted me as bad as they said they did, well...they're gonna have to chase me first...

As soon as those straps were off, and they helped me up to my feet I staggered a few times as I felt a wave nausea hit me with full force and my head felt like someone had just hit me with a frying pan as it pounded relentlessly, but I chose that moment to make my move and I took it. I ran like a madman out of their underground lab they kept me in down in their basement and dashed out of the house, but not before grabbing a knife from the kitchen and grabbing that peon Max and placing it over his throat as I use him as an escape goat. No one moved and no one stopped me as I calmly explained that if they didn't follow me, then I'd let the dweeb go unharmed, and so none of them made a move on me as I made my way to the front door taking him with me as I stepped out, and as soon as I closed the front door, I threw him aside and ran. I kept the knife for security reasons, you can never be too careful if you catch my drift, but my freedom soon ended as I only got halfway across the front lawn and was apprehended by the local police. I wasn't about to let them have me, not without a fight so I smirked as I pulled the knife back out and slashed the first one that got too close to me and watched with delight as he gripped his side and fell to the ground gasping in pain. I was so caught up in the moment of enjoying his suffering as I cackled in amusement that I didn't notice the other cop that came up from behind me and tackled me to the ground. We rolled around in the grass for awhile as I tried with all my might to shove my blade into his face viciously, but then suddenly I felt sharp flash of pain jarring through my head and then my vision got blurry real fast even though I could hear voices rushing towards me, I could not make out the words and soon everything went black.

I remember waking up again in a small, dark cramped place like a prison cell with muffled voices in the background, but because of the extreme pain that was throbbing in my head that made me clenched my teeth in my attempt to bear it, I soon passed back out again. When I woke up the next time around, I found myself strapped up in a white jacket in a padded room with no beds not even a chair or any type of furniture whatsoever except for a huge glass-rectangular mirror which I was sure was a window used by the others to observe me and my nasty behavior as others liked it call it. I didn't see anyone for days except for when they feed me and had several large men escort to the showers, and nor did they ever let me out of that room aside from that. On the third day, that old man came to visit me, he told me his name was Frank Valenti and that he was willing to still work with me, but because of my "little incident" which was almost a week ago from today with the local police, he was able to get me off the hook and prevent me from being placed in prison. The reason for that was only if I agreed to go back to juvie and clean up my act and take several different medications and shots to reign in my overly-violent natural that I possessed, once I served my time and stayed out trouble, he said he would make me his successor and I would inherit a lot of money and become a very rich man. All I had to do after that was find me a bride and I was set, I could do whatever I wanted with my life and no one could stop me. He never said what kind of business he ran or what he did to gain his fortune, all he said, for the most part, was just that he had looked far and wide in search of a young man with certain skills and a very keen mind like mine.

He gave me a night and a day to sleep and think on it, which I really didn't need, I was more than eager to accept his offer when he returned not long after, my restraints were lifted long enough for me to sign his contract and other papers he brought as well. He soon took guardianship of my well-being and it wasn't long after that, as a matter of fact, it was only a few hours before I was driven in the back of a police car from that hospital to this very juvie that I now sit in, and that was all over a year and a half ago when I stop and think back on it.

As my little revery of the past ended so did the algebra class we sat in and it's boring lesson of the day, I gathered up Roxanne as I headed out the door while everyone moved aside rather quickly to let us pass through because they were too busy being afraid that they might get too close or touch one of us and invoke my hellish wrath of mine on them in a heartbeat. I smirked evilly as I strutted past them all while keeping an arm around Roxanne's waist to show my ownership more really than for her protection than anything, but nonetheless, the peons all around would soon figure it out that if they touch her that they would be dead meat when I was through with them. I'm not gonna lie when I say that I was highly pissed with her for running and escaping from me this morning, but looking at her now in that innocent-looking little sundress of hers' she was wearing, it made me think of things I wanted to do even though I knew it would bite me in the ass later. Especially after that little "heart to heart" talk with her grandfather, Frank Valenti just barely over an hour ago in Chef's office, I could wait and find a time and place to have some fun, but for now, I just played it cool.

Roxanne's Pov:

My mind was still numb even after the first class, I don't think I heard a word that the instructor said the entire I sat behind Mal in class, I was too busy being mortified by the very idea of having to marry him. I just wanted to get up and scream and run out the doors while praying he didn't follow me, but I knew he would so I sat and sulked like a little kid that just got punished for being out of line. Mal was awfully quiet all throughout the class which I was thankful for because I really didn't have anything to say to him at this point, he won and I lost, and I was sure he was enjoying it too with that arrogant over-confidence of his that always got underneath my skin. As the class ended he pulled me with him everywhere he went after that, and I had really no other choice but to follow as I tried my best to lean more onto my other foot for better support. At some point, he did mercifully stop and let my foot rest for a minute, but only long enough to surprise me by carrying me the rest of the way and embarrassing me further by doing that.

"Mal, can't we just go back to the infirmary and get the wheelchair?...Don't you get tired of carrying me?" I whined as I tried not to make eye contact with all the guys gaping at us in the halls.

"Why?...It's a just a waste of time to go back for that silly contraption. As for carrying you, I rather enjoy watching you flush when I do it." He remarked smoothly with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

I glower at him for a moment as I groan in irritation as I look the other way to avoid looking at him altogether, but it doesn't help me feel any better either when I did that because of all the eyes that were following us down the hallway.

We didn't really speak to each other much after that, and I honestly didn't want to talk him anyways, I still didn't like him and I could hardly tolerate him, so trying to imagine having to spend the rest of my life with someone like Mal was nerve-racking. I still couldn't figure out why he wanted me in the first place, it's not that I didn't have any self-confidence in myself, it was the fact that he barely even knew me and I him, and I was pretty sure he didn't have any feelings for me either. So it was a complete mystery to me. I just couldn't figure out how his brain worked or why he wanted me as his "toy" and now his bride too. Why?...

By the time it was noon, I still didn't see any sign of Duncan and my new found friends, and so I was forced to eat with Mal, but luckily enough he was actually behaving himself and not trying get me to feed him or vise-versa. As the day was nearing to the end, I was dreading having this dinner with Mal and my grandfather, if it was just my grandfather it would have been great, but since Mal was going to be there, it was going to be very awkward, to say the least.


	46. Fright and Fight, Sleep and in Deep

Roxanne's Pov:

The time for my grandfather to come and pick us up was drawing nearer and I was still nowhere ready or prepared for it, but Mal seemed completely at ease like this was just an everyday thing for him especially after what he did at the end of the day.

During the last class of the day right before we had a little bit of free time until we're supposed hit the showers and head back to our cells, as we were heading out Mal's good behavior ended as he confronted some guy that had been making glances at me in class. By then the instructor had already left, so Mal made his threat known. The guy was kinda cute in a dorky kinda way and seemed really shy which was why I felt really bad for him for what came next.

"Hey, you!" Mal baited loudly at the guy as he strolled on up to him with his hands in his pockets with that evil smirk of his, but it seemed slightly daunted. He looked irritably and as crazy as this going to sound even for him a bit jealous, but this was Mal and it could mean just about anything.

The guy looked up with unease as he turned his head in Mal's direction and pointed at himself as Mal said, "Yeah you."

When Mal stopped in front of his desk, he yanked the guy up by his collar and said in very low and dangerous tone, "I saw you looking at my girl. Not once. Not twice. But repeatedly. Let me make this perfectly clear so that even a peon as dim-witted as you are can understand..."

While Mal was terrorizing the poor guy, several other delinquents began fleeing the scene and some of the braver ones started gathering around to form a circle around Mal and the quiet guy, shouting and encouraging them to fight. I could tell the guy was scared and I really wish I could help, but didn't know how.

"She's mine and if I catch you looking at her again Casanova, I'll have your ass delivered in a body bag and sent directly to your parents' front porch. Got that?!" Mal spat at him with his face just a hand's' length from the other guy's face.

The poor fellow anxiously nodded his head in understanding, and Mal flung him to the side knocking him and his desk overall at the same time.

I thought then and there that it was going to be over, but I was sadly mistaken because as the desk fell over on its side the book that was resting on top of it, was thrown off in all the commotion and it hit Mal on the back of his left leg, and Mal stopped dead in his tracks. The guy saw what happened as he stood up and was about to right his desk, he stopped what he was doing and froze on the spot like a deer caught in the headlights. The room went dead quiet as Mal turned around with a very dangerous look of irritation on his face as he approached him again for a second time.

Mal stood just a foot away as he came to a stop and growled, "You're about to hurt real bad, my friend."

I could see the whites in the guy's eyes as the circle around Mal and the guy got tighter and shouting coming from the circle for them to fight only got louder by the second, I panicked as I sprung up from my seat and tried to push my way in, but I kept getting shoved back out. Finally, I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through them, and made my way to the front of the circle so I could see and maybe do something, I'm not sure what exactly, but not doing anything it wasn't right one way or another either. Mal was about to grabbed a hold of him again, but the poor guy backed up into his fallen desk where he ended up tripping and falling back down to the floor as Mal towered over him.

I watched as the guy started begging for mercy, but Mal only laughed evilly as he pulled him up to his feet by the front of his shirt and said, "This is going to be 30 seconds of the most excruciating pain you're likely to ever experience. If you hold still, this will go faster."

The guys squeezed his eyes closed tightly shut, but not before he saw Mal form a fist and pull back to hit him with it. I gulped as I attempted to swallow my fears and leaped towards them and did my best to shout over the crowd as I hollered, "Mal!...Stop!"

Just as the words left my mouth, I reached forward and grabbed the arm that Mal was about to hit him with and Mal looked down at me with this dangerous look that made my insides freeze over and brought fear into my whole being, but I narrowed my eyes and refused to back down.

Mal never let go of the guy as he reeled in his fist drawing me towards him and in a deadly whisper he said, "Stand down and don't interfere again."

"Mal...please this is wrong, just let him go! He's no threat to you!" I begged him as I tried to coax him out of it.

"Don't make me say it again, Roxanne." He replied in a calm but deadly voice that was barely audible to anyone else but the guy and myself.

I leaned in closer and I knew I was going to regret this decision, but I didn't know what else to do so I desperately whispered back, "I'll let you have me if you'll just stop this already!...Please!"

Mal's expression lightened up as his body relaxed slightly as he raised an eyebrow and with an incredulous look on his face that soon turned into an evil smirk as he pulled me closer and breathe in my ear and smugly said, "Oh really?...Does he mean that much to you that you're willing to sacrifice your pride and self-respect to let me have a go at you!?"

I didn't answer back fast enough, so he continued on, "You do realize even after we marry, I'm still going to pound losers like him into the ground and even worse?...What are you going to do then?...Offer your body to me everytime I get in a fight?...If so, you better look forward to staying in bed a lot."

I turned several shades of red as I glowered at him and reached my hand back to smack him, but he immediately dropped the guy and with that same hand, he snapped mine up as easily as if he was plucking a flower and then the crowd went dead quiet again. The guy that Mal just released didn't even try to pick up the desk or books this time, but instead gave me apologetic look and ran, making an opening in the circle and headed out the door. Mal watched as his eyes darken because his prey got away and he then looked back at me with the same expression as he roughly tightened his grip on my wrist painfully as though he was about to break it. I gasped in pain as I try to pry his fingers from my wrist, but his clenched hold was too strong for me.

"Mal...let go of me! You're hurting me!" I begged him with fear in my eyes as his cold ones lock onto mine.

He yanked me closer as he brings his face just inches from mine and says in a vicious hiss, "If you ever interfere in one of my fights again, I'll not only break your wrist, I'll make it where you'll never walk again."

I gasped as I stared helplessly back up at him as I try to yank my arm free, but couldn't because his grip was like iron and his hold of me kept me from going anywhere as I continue to gaze back at him in fear.

I don't want to marry this maniac...Why can't it be somebody else?...Why me?...

As soon as he finished saying that he turned his dark gaze to the crowd of onlookers and they got the message real quick, they immediately broke up the circle and scrammed, leaving me still standing there in the same position with Mal. He didn't let go of my wrist, but he did loosen the grip as he pulled me with him out of the classroom and out into the hallway as he continued to pull me closer to him even further, almost like he was afraid I'd run off or someone would grab me. I had no idea where he was taking me since class was over and since my grandfather would be here soon in another hour and a half. Strangely enough, he slowed down his pace which made it easier for me to keep up, I anxiously made glances up at him here and there as he continued to drag me with him down the halls that were now starting to become barer by the minute. I felt like I should say something to him to calm him down, but I was afraid it would only have the opposite effect, so I just kept my mouth shut for the time being. As we passed some of the few groups of guys that were still left lingering in the halls, a few of them kept giving me lewd stares which made me even more uncomfortable as I already was at the moment. I grabbed onto Mal's arm that was firmly clutching my wrist as I tried to be closer to him out of dismay, he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow at my sudden forwardness. Our eyes instantly connected and I felt my cheeks flush as my heart pounded faster, I quickly averted my eyes and turned to look in another direction.

Why do I keep doing things like this?...And why do I always react this way when I get too close to him?...Am I infatuated with Mal?!...Oh my gosh!...Please let that not be the case...

Maybe it's Stockholm syndrome...it would make sense considering how much time he forces me to spend with him...But still, how could I feel anything at all for someone like him...

"What's wrong, Hellcat?" He drawled in that mocking voice of his as I turned back to see him smirking at me.

I sobered up real fast and narrowed my eyes as I glared back at him, but didn't say anything as I continued to look the other way, but only to see the same creeps following us now at a distant pace which made me even more uneasy as I looked back up at Mal with worry. He chuckled at my response as he released my now throbbing wrist which I was sure that was going to bruise later as I grabbed his arm now with both trembling hands.

His sudden change of attitude made me think that his foul mood must have passed for now as he continued to taunt me, "You sure seem extra clingy right now, or do you just want to play a little bit earlier today?...hmm...Which is it?"

"M..Mal, we're being followed." I stammered in a small voice that was close to panic as I stared back up at him this time unable to hide my fears.

"I already knew that, toots. So why you worried, I told you I'd let no one touch you and I meant it." He said smoothly as he stopped and pushed me into a wall sudden that I didn't have time to react.

He looked over at the guys that were following us for a second with a smirk forming on his lips and then back down at me as he grabbed my chin with one hand and used the other to lean against the wall and roughly pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his teeth graze my lips, I froze I didn't know how to react even though sadly enough I liked doing this with him when I knew I shouldn't. So I let him do it, and when the creeps got close enough to us, Mal pulled back from the kiss and pressed me into him firmly which left me dazed and confused because I didn't get what he was doing at least not until he spoke.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Mal commented with an evil suave reply which stopped the stalkers in their tracks.

Once they got a closer look at who they were following, they got nervous and started backing away while raising their hands up in the air in defense as though they were trying to surrender which only made Mal laugh at them as he watched them turn tail and run. I chose that moment to remove myself from Mal as he noticed me pulling away from him, he smirked and grabbed my arm again like he always does to make sure I didn't escape him. I sigh out loud. I'm not sure if it was out of relief or the fact that I was still stuck with him.

He continued to pull me along once again and the hall became familiar more and more until we came upon the door to the library which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him because he made it quite clear to me that he didn't like books, so why he decided to take me here was beyond me. I made no protest as we went inside, he took me towards one end of the room and as we passed the last shelf of books he grabbed a random book without even looking at the title and said here as he tossed it to me. He pulled me to the back where there was a set of chairs that were separated by a tiny table with fake flowers in a vase on it which was in front of a window, he let go of me at last as he dropped into one of the chairs. I looked at him with a creased brow with skepticism at his odd behavior as I stood there wondering what he was up to now.

"Sit." He said in a voice that sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

I sigh out loud again and take the other chair and say, "This is very out of character for you, what are you trying to do exactly?...Because I know you're not pretending to be nice."

He yawns as he also regards me and says nonchalantly, "Seems you're more clever than you look. If you must know, "what I'm trying to do" is get a nap and since you seem to love those mind-numbing books in here, you can read and I can get some shut-eye. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I suppose it's something to do until..." I said, but couldn't finish to get the words out because I still didn't want to acknowledge the events that took place this morning and the ones that will soon follow in about a little over an hour from now.

"...until we have our little date with the old man?" Mal finished with a sneer as he settled more comfortably into the chair.

I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed at him with disgust as I commented, "It's not a date, even if it was it would be your last one with me because I'd never date a guy like you."

He laughed and replied with a smirk, "But you'd go out with a wimp like that one, I nearly clobbered earlier?...How pathetic..."

"Oh?...You know someone better?" I said with sarcasm as my hands clenched the book tightly as I fought the urge to hit him with it.

"Well...someone with a little more edge and smarts in the thinking department of course." He said slyly as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Well...I guess that leaves you out of the picture because I'm pretty sure you're IQ isn't that high." I retorted back with confidence.

He glares at me and mumbled something along the lines of, "IQ not high enough my ass..." as he turns his head in the opposite direction and closes his eyes and finally says right before he nods off, "Wake me when they call for us, and you better not run off after I doze off either."

I smirk because I knew I won this little battle, for the moment anyway. At least when he was sleeping he wasn't nearly half as intimidating as he was when he's awake, he actually looked kinda normal for once and not the evil little troll that binds me to him all the time. As much as I hated to admit it, at least with Mal around none of the other creeps and weirdos bothered me as much, and I dread wondering when we'd hear from Steve again. I wasn't sure who was worse him or Mal?...

I finally look down at the cover of the book Mal grabbed, it was a history book on Canada's famous people, I groan out loud because I knew it would be boring, so I quietly got up and looked for something else nearby, and settle on mystery novel instead. Time passed as no one oddly enough bothered us and Mal never moved as I would check on him out of the corner of my eye every once in awhile just out of nervousness. I don't honestly think I'll ever get him, he threatens me one minute and turns around and does something that's almost kind of nice the next. I wonder if those drugs I saw the nurse and them in Chef's office earlier forcing him to take have anything to do with his "odd behavior".

What is the real Mal?...That guy last night said I would eventually see him for what he is...but what does that suppose to mean...Is there another side of Mal that I haven't seen yet...or does he just get meaner than he already is?...Gosh, this makes my head hurt trying to understand him...I wish I could just talk to Mal like normal people do on a regular level, but there's no way in hell that would ever work...Every time I try to talk to him, we end up arguing with one another...

Is that what it's going to be like spending the rest of my life with him?...Well, not if I have any say in it...it won't...I'll find a way out one way or another, mark my words...

"...Roxanne?..."

I jump out of my wits when I hear my name being said, and then it dawns on me who just said it, it was Mal even though he was still fast asleep. I narrow my eyes waiting for him to open his eyes and smirk at me while laughing in that cocky manner of his, but he didn't. He really was out of it, and he was dreaming about me?!...

Why was he saying my name in his sleep?...

I don't know if I should wake him or pretend I heard nothing, this is weird.

I watched him over the top of my book for just a little while longer, but he said not a word after that so I assumed that I was hearing things as I shrugged it off uneasily and returned back to the book once more. Oddly enough about five minutes later, he started to mumbling in his sleep again?...

So earlier really did happen?...

I looked over at Mal but he was still in the same sleeping position even though, it was obvious that he was in a deep sleep and saying things. Really strange things.

"...don't look...at...her..."

"...mine...all mine...she's mine..."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he awake and straighten up his posture and then looked at me looking at him with a raised eyebrow as I gawk at him in return with wide and startled eyes.

"What?" Mal said with annoyance obviously looming on his face.


	47. Dressed to Kill

Mal's Pov:

I woke up from my short-lived nap with a crick in my neck as I sat up to find a better position to go back to sleep in, but when I open my eyes I see Roxanne giving me this bewildered look which causes me to raise an eye at her in return.

With a look of obvious annoyance on my face and ranging from my voice, I say, "What?"

She just looks at me and stutters, "N...Nothing."

"Really?...because it doesn't look like nothing to me." I said dryly as I raise my eyebrow further as I sit up all the way now and study her "odd behavior" more closely.

What is she hiding?...

"Y...You were...snoring." She stammered quickly as I noticed her holding her book rather tightly in her hands as she went on to say, "Very loudly."

I pause for a moment as I blink because I'm not buying it and I skeptically say, "Was I now?"

"Yes, you were! Now just dropped it and leave it alone,...okay!" She said with more backbone as she frowned at me with a fierceness that I only see when she means business.

I smirk and chuckle quietly as I regard her a moment longer and then I recline further in my chair as I ask, "How much longer 'til the old man gets here?"

She sighs with annoyance and says, "We have another half hour to wait, so why don't you go back to snoring, you're more bearable to be around when you are."

I narrow my eyes and growl back at her with an irritable remark, "Pardon me, but do you mind clarifying what you said to me just now?!...You wanna say that again, toots?"

"You heard what I said, it means you're less of a jerk to be around, that's what!" She hissed at me like an angry cat.

I leaned over in my seat towards her as she anxiously scoots back in hers as I sneer at her with a wide smirk on my face as I say, "Yeah...well you're less of a spoiled princess when I'm not conscious, so write that down in your little book there and read it!"

Her jaw drops for a moment and then her eyes burn into mine angrily as she spouts back, "Oh...Trust me I will, but not before I put down how sad it must be for someone as pathetic as you are who has to force a girl to be his slave all because you don't have the balls to ask her out in the first place!"

One of my eyes started twitching as I watch her get up and slam her book down into the seat and point at me with a gloating victory as she smirks and hisses at me and says, "In. Your. Face. Asshole."

I jumped up out of my chair towering over her as I watch her lose some of that sudden built of confidence of hers as I pulled her towards me by her shoulders, I smirk evilly as I smoothly reply, "I don't ask for anything Roxanne, I just take it, and as I recall correctly I took you with little to no trouble at all that day we made that deal. If I want something, I'm gonna get it, and...," I paused as I tilted my head to the side and lean my lips close to her ear and whisper in the same suave tone, "I've only just begun. Don't think just because I have you, I'll only stop there. No...No, I have more plans after that my little hellcat, and you...yes you are just the sweet-savoring frosting on top of my cake. And what a delicious tasting cake it's gonna be?..."

I laugh as I see all her confidence fall from her face as she looks at me with fear welling up in her eyes as they widen in shock, but it soon wore off as she glares back up at me with hatred and growls in retort, "Let's get something straight here, you'll have the wealth of my inheritance soon and even my hand in marriage, but you'll never have my heart! I will never love you!"

Roxanne's Pov:

All of this started just because I refused to tell Mal I heard him talking in his sleep, and I guess that other comment I made didn't help either, but it was the truth. He was more bearable when he was out cold. Sigh...Now here are arguing again over something as petty as this. I pulled away from his grip and stood just a foot within arms' reach as I glowered at him in return.

After my last rebuke he smirked back at me, but not before I noticed this tiny burst of anger flash into his eyes, he then went on to say with his cockiness, "You can hate me or you can love me, I don't care, but either way it doesn't change the fact that you are still mine, and I won't let anyone else have you no matter what. You can run and you can even hide from me, but you'll never escape me!"

I gasp at his words because they disturbed me as he took a step towards me and he went on to say, "So just remember that next time you look at other guys."

I fumed angrily as I narrow my eyes at him and point with a shaky finger more out of hatred than fear as I hiss at him with as much defiance as I could throw at him, I say, "I'll never be yours!"

Mal looked furiously back at me with his hands balled up into fists at his sides, I could tell he was about to blow up.

With that burst of a torrent I made, I didn't even wait for his response as I turned on my heel and stormed out of the library, I didn't even know where I was going because I was so mad at him. I began receiving strange looks from other guys aside from the lewd glances as I sped past them all on my way out the door. I only looked back once and didn't see any sign of Mal storming after me, so I didn't stop or go back either as I continued my way out the door and into the hallway. I had only made it half down as I passed a few other guys who I paid no attention to when I was confronted by a couple of creeps that were all three taller than Mal by at least a head.

They all cornered me into a wall as I glared up at them as viciously as possible, but they all laughed as they began to taunt me and make gross and perverted comments. They were all undressing me with their vulgar eyes as I stood there trapped between them while I refused to let them intimidate me further.

One even had the audacity to lean over me with his hand resting on the wall and the other grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him as he leered and said, "So...you got a boyfriend, pretty lady?"

I slapped his hand from my face and spat back at him, "It's none of your damn business, you creep! Now hands off!"

They all stopped for a minute as they mocked me with a false act of fear as they pretend to cower at me, and then another says, "You know that jumper looks like it's too warm in here, why don't you let us help you take it off?..."

They started closing in now, and there were no openings for me to escape through which left me nowhere as I felt panic taking over and I couldn't hide the fear in my eyes, but out of the corner of my eyes I see that guy Mal was going to beat up earlier just standing there watching me. I call out for his help, but he just stands there watching like he was in on this, and before I could think of anything to do they all three jumped onto me and began ripping my jumper off.

Is this what it's going to be like every day here?...Trying to avoid being touched by a bunch of creeps?...

It was then that I felt so vulnerable as I screamed Mal's name as loudly as I could because I couldn't think of anything else to do, and I didn't want to be...

I hold my hands up over my face as I wait for the worse to come, but then they suddenly stop their tugging at me and crude remarks as I slowly put my hands down and see Mal standing behind them as both parties regarded each other. It was then when I realized that I was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

The one that grabbed my chin earlier that looked like he was the leader of the three creeps said with annoyance to Mal, "What do you want shrimp?...Can't you see we're busy right now?"

Mal smirked and said evenly, "I see your fresh meat around here and you don't seem to know the rules yet either. That's okay, as your king I'll educate you."

He pointed at me as I tried to back away a little more to stay out of reach while he grabs the ringer leader of the group by the collar and with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he says, "See the girl behind you peons. She's mine and if you touch her, try to talk to her, or even if I so much as catch you looking at her, I'll kill you without hesitation. Think you can remember that next time?"

The leader laughed with a cocky grin on his face and grabbed the front of Mal's jumper as he pulls back his fist and goes for a punch, but Mal smirks as he moves his head out of the way in time and returns the favor as he sends him flying a foot or two across the hall with one hit. The guy lays there for a moment in shock all sprawled out on the floor, but quickly recovers as he gets back up and attacks Mal for a second time, attempting to headbutt Mal in his gut as they slam into the opposite wall now. Mal didn't seem perturbed by it at all as he grabbed the guy by the hair and slammed the creep's face into his knee and then pulled him up by this full height and threw him into the wall with a lot of force. While Mal was landing that guy blow after blow in the face, the other two didn't look like they liked that very much as they started to run and charge their way at Mal at full speed. By then Mal had let go of their ringer leader who just sunk to the floor, he was out cold from the looks of it as he just laid there lifelessly. Mal looked up when he saw them coming his way and didn't even try to avoid it as he stood there with that cocky grin of his as he waited on them while leaning on the opposite wall of the one I was still standing at.

As soon as they both charged at Mal with rage and began throwing blows at him, that guy that didn't stick up for me came over and stood in front of me and then nervously but forcefully shoved me into the wall. His true colors started to show now, he wasn't what he appeared at all as he started raking my body with his perverted gaze.

"You know I paid those three idiots to keep your boyfriend there busy so I could get my revenge on him for humiliating me in class today." He said smugly as he pinned me into the wall and started caressing my cheek as he went on to say, "Somebody as pretty as you are can do a lot better than that, don't you think?"

He leaned in with his foul breath just inches from my lips as I struggle to shove his face away from mine and in a disgusted tone of voice I say, "Don't you dare kiss me you pig!"

He growls with irritation as he grabs both of my wrists as I fight to get free, but quickly lose because he was actually stronger than he looks as he presses my arms into the wall and tries to kiss me again, but I move my head to the side and I scream out loud, "No!"

He still wouldn't give up and the creep almost had me lip-locked with him until I end up kneeing him in his groin area which pissed him off as he released my arms and reached back to punch me in my face. I froze on the spot when I knew I should have ducked but I didn't. As soon as I saw his fist coming I raised my hands up to my face in defense and was surprised to find that I didn't get hit, but instead Mal was standing there holding the guy's wrist in place. He then smirked at me as he put more force on his grip and I heard the guy's bones in his arm breaking as Mal lets go of him and the creep crouched over as he lets out a cry of pain as I watched with shock as he cradles his hand to his chest and gave Mal a deadly look.

Mal pulls the creep up by his throat without letting go and then turns his attention to me as he leans in close to me and smugly says, "You don't plan on interfering with my fight this time do ya?...So this is fine with you right, toots?"

I still had not moved from the wall throughout the whole thing as I stood there with my hands raised to my chest in case I might need to protect myself from whatever else might happen before the day ended as I stared back at Mal with what I can only describe as a mixture of awe and fear. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I nervously nodded my head because I was too speechless to say anything else at the moment.

Mal narrowed his eyes at me and smirked as he smoothly purrs at me, "Good, very good girl. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. As soon as I'm through here with this peon, I'll reward you for making the right choice this time."

Without saying another word to me and that evil grin of his coming to full bloom on his face, he dragged the creep away from me as he punched him right between the eyes and the creep crumbled to the floor where Mal pounced on him and landed blow after blow until the guy was rendered unconscious. Mal scowled and muttered something at him as he wiped the blood from his face and he slowly stood up, started making strides towards me.

He stopped an arm's length away and with a smug grin of his, he smoothly said, "Still think that limp noodle is hot stuff now?"

I was actually taken back and sorta impressed with this jerk for doing what he did, even if he was probably just doing it to show off, it kinda gave me the butterflies, so before I could even take the words back, I breathed out, "Wow...that was cool."

I flushed when I realized the words left my mouth because Mal had already said once that he wasn't my hero or knight-in-shining-armor, so there was no way I could take them back or cover up my stupid mistake I just made.

He paused a moment, but then raised a brow at my comment and crosses his arms over his chest and says, "How's that for IQ?...Now about that re-,"

I cut him as I didn't give him time to finish as I grabbed the front of his orange jumper and kissed him with full force but not before saying, "Shut up and just kiss me Mal!"

Mal pushed me back into the wall as he deepens the kiss and went all the way without holding back, I wasn't sure if this was love or lust or whatever it was, but I really liked it and didn't want it to end anytime soon. My legs started feeling weak so I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into the cloth to keep from losing my balance as he wrapped his arms all around my waist securing me into place as he continued to hungrily kiss me like no one was watching.

Oddly enough right before I closed in for the kiss, I could have sworn I saw not only the look of surprise and confusion on his face, but a small blush too which made me blush in return. Within minutes he pulled back and was hovering over me with that same silly smirk on his face.

Wait...What?...Did I just say "silly" smirk?!...Where did that come from?!...

Still, in the same position as we both pulled back, he smirked down at me and he evenly said, "How very forward of you, Roxanne...especially when I'm the one that suppose to be rewarding you."

I felt the heat from my blush as I pulled my arms down and placed them over his chest in case he got too carried away as I continued to blush and choke out, "I...I thought I should...re...reward you for what you did."

His smirk never left his face, if anything I think it only grew wider as he whispered in my ear in a husky voice, "Oh...you did, did you?...Well...now it's my turn, but first I'll need to find somewhere private so I can-,"

"There will be none of that, Mal." A strict familiar voice said from behind us, as they continued to say, "It's time to go. Mr. Valenti is waiting outside in the car."

I looked over Mal's shoulders to see that it was Raph, Mal's parole officer. I was actually glad to see him, I had a feeling I knew where Mal was going when he mentioned "somewhere private" and I still haven't forgiven him for what he did last time we did something private together. Mal groans and made a face as he took his arms off of me and then took my hand, but I think he meant to take my wrist or even my arm because I kinda stopped in surprise by it as he stops to see what the hold up was. When he saw what I was looking at and then looked back up at me, not only did I turn red in the face so did he. He immediately snatched his hand away and started briskly walking ahead of me and was soon right walking at the same pace as Raph on the left side of him as I quickly came out of my shock and followed them and was soon on Raph's right side. I took a quick peek in Mal's direction and I was right, I didn't imagine it. It was faint, but still there. His face was slightly blushed and I knew it wasn't from his most recent fight just now either. I quickly averted my gaze and pretended I saw nothing and began wondering what was going on with him.

Duncan's Pov:

I was just on my way back to my cell when I saw Mal finished off some poor sap in the hallway, I was glad it wasn't me, but then I saw him get up and lock lips with Roxanne. That's not what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was the fact she was the one that told him to kiss her and actually pulled him into the kiss!...Not long after Mal's parole officer came got them and was taking them out of juvie?!...WTF?!...Where are they going?...

I would have followed but there was no way I could without becoming dog chow. Chris had some really mean dogs set out to guard this place, so no one could escape. At least in one piece. As soon as I got back to my cell, I immediately texted Diamond and filled her in to see what she thought about it.

Duncan: Hey Diamond, you won't believe what I just saw less than 5 mins. ago!

Bailey: What?...

Duncan: You're gonna freak out, so you might wannabe sitting down when I tell you!

Bailey: Sitting, now tell me.

Duncan: Okay, you remember when I told you that Mal has moved on to another girl right?!

Bailey: Unfortunately, yes?

Duncan: Well...I just saw Mal clobber some shrimp in one of the halls on my way back to my cell and here's the thing! I saw him kissing her in the hallway in the opening for everyone to see!

Bailey: Psst...Hahaha...Get out! No way!...He always does that kind of thing in private!

Duncan: Not today he didn't, and what really throws me off is the fact that I saw Red, I mean Roxanne start the kiss!...

Bailey: WAIT...WHAT?!...

Duncan: She started it!... She told him to shut up and kiss her!... And then she yanked him up by his collar and kiss him full on the lips man!...

Bailey: She didn't?!...Is she crazy?!...What did he do to her?!..Is she okay?!...

Duncan: He went in for the kill!...

Bailey: What?!...You mean he killed her?!..

Duncan: No, that's not it!...He finished her!...

Bailey: Wait?!...How is that any different?!...

Duncan: Damn it, autocorrect!...That's not it either!...What I'm trying to say is that he returned the kiss!...

Bailey: O...okay!...Well..that makes more sense now!...(Does a double take and rereads the message)...Hold on, he did what?!...Why?!...

Duncan: I swear, it's all true!...I just saw it like a little over 5 mins ago now!...Then both left with Mal's parole officer!...They left juvie!...Together!...

Bailey: You're joking right?!...How can you just leave juvie?!...

Duncan: I don't know babe, but they just did with an escort of parole officers...I saw it as I watched him go outside and disappear into a limo!...

Bailey: Well..when they get back, just make sure she's okay...alright?!...Love you, you big lug!

Duncan: Trust me, I will!...And love you more, babes!

After that, I turned in for the night, but I still felt like something wasn't quite right with those two and it didn't sit well with me either, but I eventually let go of it and drifted off to sleep.

Mal's Pov:

Shit!...I know she saw me, and I hope to God she doesn't suspect anything...because I don't harbor any feelings for her whatsoever...I will not let these stupid drugs turn me weak again if it kills me...I have got to find a way out of taking them or else she's gonna have me stumbling over myself and acting like a love-struck fool...I am the king of juvie and I will not be taken out by some pretty slave girl of mine...The very idea displeases me greatly... only fools like little Mikey let ridiculous emotions like "love" and "happiness" cloud their judgment and live that idiotic fairytale-dream of falling in love, shortly after getting married and then living happily ever garbage nonsense...I refuse to let such emotions get in the way of my plans...

I saw her stealing glances at me as I walked on the other side of Raph as she tried to play it off like she wasn't looking. Eventually, we had to stop by Chris's office as we both were made to sign a piece of paper stating that we would be back by the appointed time and that blah, blah...we wouldn't try to escape juvie. After that, Raph unlocked the front doors entrance and we were escorted out by several other parole officers other than Raph himself, there were several of them all around us to make sure we didn't try to make a run for it as the parole officers that were scheduled outside held the barking and snarling dogs down so we could pass. Roxanne flinched at their vicious barking and jumping as she suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm in fear, I didn't snatch it away this time, but let her take my arm for the time being. When I stop and think about it, it amazes me just how much she trusts and relies on me out of fear when I'm the one she should fear the most.

Raph punched in the combination numbers to release the front gates which only took a minute and then lead us to a light-gray limo that was waiting for us. The driver opened the door for us as we climbed in and oddly enough Raph came with us and sat beside me whereas Roxanne sat beside the Valenti, the old man. Neither me nor Roxanne said much throughout the entire ride, but Raph and the old man carried on instead to make up for the silence while I watched vehicles drive by out the window in what little bit of light that was left at 6 p.m. Roxanne looked like she was lost in daze as she looked out the other window listlessly not really seeing anything. Like Roxanne, I come to realize ironically enough that I wasn't looking anywhere near thrilled myself about having a dinner either, but if it got me the title of soon being the most powerful and richest man in Canada after that old coot dies, then it was worth it. Yes, I wanted the money and my slave girl all in one, but it seems I still had to prove to the old man how serious I was about it.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when I came to the realization that the old fool was talking to me, so I said, "Come again?"

Valenti laughed and humorously said, "I was just telling Roxanne that after we drop her off at Elle's Boutique, you and I will be having some bonding time together at a nearby gentlemen store. I'm sure you'll be quite the charmer in a nice black suit, what do you think dear?"

He addressed the last part of his comment to Roxanne and judging by how red her cheeks were getting and the look of embarrassment on her face, I could tell she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. I couldn't help but to chuckle out loud at her reaction.

She blurted out loud as she refused to look me in the eye in a hurried tone of voice, "Please Pappy...don't!"

Valenti laughed again as he reached out to pat her hand and then turned his attention back to me and said, "You and me boy have many things to discuss before this night is over."

Then the limo came to a stop in front of a ladies' clothing store where Raph escorted Roxanne inside and came back into the limo and we drove off again.

Valenti then looked at me with a more serious face now that Roxanne was out of the picture and reached inside the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a cigar and lit it as his eyes locked onto mine and icily replied, "Raph has informed me of your recent activities with my granddaughter, and I want you to know that if you break her heart, I won't hesitate to have your legs broken or worse if matters come to that which is why you better hope and pray they don't because if they do, you will regret it."

I narrow my eyes and start to wonder if his bodyguards are going to continue where they left off this morning, but then Valenti notices me looking and says in a less cold tone of voice, "Don't worry, I don't intend to have you beaten this evening unless you give me reason to, but just remember what I said."

I nodded my head in understanding to keep from losing my temper, but after that, the old man seemed to lighten up from then on out. We soon stopped at what appeared to be a men's clothing store now, not only did the old man and I get out so did Raph and his two thugs. We stepped inside and the old man seemed to know the owner of the store because the owner was overly friendly and was trying offer things to him for forty percent off and etc. Valenti then told him that it wasn't him who was getting fitted, it was me and soon I was being dragged to a small area in the store surrounded by mirrors and suits as two assistants came out and began measuring me and taking my sizes. During that time Valenti shooed about the owner and we started having another conversation which I was assuming was the bonding time he spoke of.

The old man began spilling out information that I never even saw coming as he sat down in a nearby leathered-arm chair and with a serious face, he said, "My daughter was the one that was supposed to take my place as the head of the clan, but dropped out and refused it which left me in a troublesome bind. However, I did get her to agree to sign a contract stating that her first-born child would be the heir/heiress to family name and inheritance and that she would give me custody of that child at the tender age of sixteen when the time was right. I haven't informed Roxanne of this news yet, but the time will come and present itself when I do. All these years, I've spent looking for someone worthy enough of my granddaughter's hand in marriage, and when I came across some old acquaintances of mine that mentioned a curious scientific surgery that separates personalities of someone that suffers from MPD. I was mildly intrigued to witness it myself, so I funded their project and met all of the personalities including Mike himself before the surgery even started, but you boy caught my eye. You have raw power and a strong will underneath all of that anger I witness the day you were separated from Mike and it was exactly what I was looking for in a young man. You put on quite the show that day when they extracted you from Skinner boy's body. You were wild and savage and tried repeatedly to attack several of the assistance in the room. It took several tranquilizers that could have killed a horse if given to one, but it only knocked you out for half the day incredulity enough. Someone with that kind of ambition and tough exterior was exactly what my family's clan needs and someone who can keep up with my granddaughter and her impetuous ways. Do not make me regret that decision, Mal."

He sat in silence after that as if he was pondering over as I was as stood there and took in this new information.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "Why did you tell me to find another girl then if you were going to have me marry Roxanne in the first place?"

"I wanted you to chose her on your own, I wanted you to see her as her and not as my granddaughter, Canada's most powerful and wealthiest heiress around. The both of you have more in common than you know. Watching you two bring back memories of myself and my wife Alice when we were once young and at odds each other while denying what we truly felt for one another. I was just like you and Roxanne were just like her grandmother was. Don't make the same mistakes I've made Mal. If you love her, don't let her get away." He said as his tone of voice went from being warm to being low spirited as he seemed to be looking into the past, but then his mood picked back to up shortly after.

He told the owner that we were just about done here and was wrapping it up.

As soon as we were alone again aside from the assistants that were having me try on different suits, he went on to say, "From now on you are not only her fiance, but I am appointing you as her bodyguard as well. If anything happens to her I will...," He made a hand motion across his neck towards me as he went on to say, "...personally have you killed myself and believe me there is plenty of places to bury a body behind my mansion."

I widen my eyes in fear because this crazy old man was for real.

"I will have spies watching you more closely from now on at juvie too, so if you dare try to deflower her before the wedding, I will personally make another trip to see you and you won't be too pleased to see me when I do." He said grimly in his chair as he entwined his fingers together in his lap as he continued to regard me like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

I swallowed my fears and narrowed my eyes as I reminded myself to stay calm and play it cool. Let the old fool threaten me for now.

"And as I said before if you lay one hand on her, just one, I'll cut you down myself, and don't think for a second I won't either because I will. I'll have you shipped back to that hospital where you can live out your days there if you prefer that life over this one. Have I made myself clear on that, Mal?" He concluded on the subject as he continued to bore his dangerous eyes into mine as he awaited my answer.

I looked at him a moment longer as I regarded him as well, he then rose to his feet and extended his hand to me and with a stern look on his face, he said, "As one man to another, I'd like you to give me your word of honor and to shake on this agreement to confirm it."

I took his words into consideration, and since I had no intentions of being a dead man, I reached out my hand and shook his as I said, "I give you my word."

He smiled warmly for the first time since the beginning of this morning and said, "Good, tonight you are to treat her like your lady. I want you to show me through actions, not words why you want to marry my granddaughter."

With that being said he complimented the owner on his excellent choice of suits and the one he thought looked best on me. After that we headed to the front of the store and the suit was soon paid as we exited the store and climbed back into the limo and headed to pick up Roxanne.

We stopped in front of ladies' clothing store we had just left about half an hour ago as the old man insisted that I escort her myself back inside the vehicle. So I did, I climbed out and opened the door to shop and told the lady at the desk who I picking up as I smirked as several young and older ladies walked by blushing as they looked my way including the lady at the desk herself. She told me that she be out in just a few minutes and if I liked I could have a seat in one of the chairs in the small mini salon that was on the right, but I smoothly declined as I chose to just lean the wall in the lobby. I was finding this fancy suits and ties arrangement rather intriguing but ridiculous at the same time, I had thought that the old man would have us over at his house for dinner not going out to some fancy dining.

I bet Roxanne is loving this...and she claims she's no princess...Ha...

I chuckle to myself at the thought but stop when hear someone addressing me.

"Mal?.."

I look up with a smug look on my face as I recognize that small voice and nearly do a double take as if I'm seeing Roxanne for the first time all over again as she just stares just as bewildered back at me. When did she start to look this good...


	48. Dine & Dash

Mal's Pov:

I had been so caught up in humoring myself about how over the top this entire dinner date with Roxanne and the old coot was that I almost forgot I was waiting on her to come out and escort her back into the limo. When she spoke my name in that small voice that I come to notice she makes when she is either afraid or surprised, I immediately pulled out my thoughts as I glance up as I smirk and see her coming out looking the way she did, it did two things to me. One it surprised the hell out of me and two I didn't even know how to respond to the situation for the first time in who knows how long. No one has ever left me feeling so dumbfounded before or confounded as I felt as I continued to stare back at Roxanne.

She looked amazing like an angel in a silvery-white gown that fitted her figure perfectly showing off her small curves as it came down to her ankles. Her shoulders were bare as the sleeves fell past them and the front reveal a modest dip from her throat to her chest. Her hair even looked beautiful too as it was partial up in a bun as the rest cascaded down the side of her left cheek with a few small white flowers here and there. She literally looked just like a princess out of some fairytale that I've been mocking her about all this time in juvie. Oddly enough she just stood there staring right back at me with the same exact expression of shock that mirrored mine as well. I could feel my pulse racing as I stood there gawking at her like a fool and yet I couldn't think of a thing to say, I simply didn't understand it as I felt like I was...like what?...what was it I felt?...What the hell was she doing to me?...

Roxanne's Pov:

The store owner and one of her assistants had gone wild and started bringing dress after dress to my changing room and to be honest, it was unnerving because I'm not that kind of girl. I don't play dress up, so this experience left me feeling awkward and a bit uncomfortable. Eventually, I had to stop this madness from continuing as I decided on the last one I tried on and they both seem to squeal with delight as I felt myself turning red all over and wanting to hide under a rock somewhere. They both pulled me shortly after settling on a pair of heel-less dress shoes (because of my stitches there was no way in hell I could wear heels) into the hair salon and not long after I stepped out I saw someone leaning on the wall towards the lobby up front. I carried my other clothing and shoes in a bag the store owner gave me as she told me not to worry about the bill, it was on my grandfather's tab, so I turned back around to the handsome stranger I saw up front by the lobby and as I got closer I realized as the pit of my stomach hit the floor that the guy I was...swooning over was Mal!

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I drew closer, he didn't even notice me as he stood there as though he was lost in thought, smirking about something nonetheless that amused him. I couldn't believe as I stopped in my tracks and actually thought he looked hot in that black tuxedo, but his hair was still the same as it has always been, that was how I knew it was him that and that smug little grin of his.

Without even thinking as I stood a few feet away from him I blurted out his name nervously and his smirk widened as he looked up at me, but then his cocky grin disappeared and was replaced with an expression of someone that was lost and flabbergasted.

I swear we stood there staring and gawking at each other like a pair of idiots for several minutes at a time until Mal finally snapped out of it and stood up straight as he made his way towards me with that same arrogant smirk and offered me his arm, I took it only out of the fact that I would have felt pretty foolish at this point if I didn't. He took me by surprise as he took my bag in his other arm and was carrying it like a gentleman for me which left me wondering just what he was up to.

He then leaned his face dangerously close towards mine which only made me blush even more as he cooly commented, "It's a shame that I can't marry my pretty little slave girl right now, and make her all mine before this night is over...looking at you now only torments me. Tell me, are you always this lovely outside of juvie, Roxanne?..."

I couldn't think of a thing to say to any of that, it angered me that he calls me that, but then he turns around compliments me in the most disturbing way.

I honestly wish I knew why he says things like that to me?...What is his aim exactly?...To give me nightmares?...

Since I took too long to reply, he went on to say in the same cool manner, "Cat got your tongue?..."

He laughs as we leave the store and stop outside of it as he looks to me, he whispers in my ear in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "When I take over your grandfather's position, I'll make it where you always look this alluring in my presents so that it pleases me. I'll make sure of it."

As he finished that last comment he smirks wickedly and he takes my hand as he kisses it which along with the crazy notions he was just feeding me only baffled me even more as I snatched my hand away and resisted the temptation to slap him because of the fact that my grandfather was in the car and would have noticed it. Once again he laughed with that devious smile of his as he lightly placed a hand on my back and helped me into the car, since Raph was sitting by my grandfather in the limo, I was left with no choice but to take the empty seat which meant I would be forced to sit next to Mal. I inwardly groaned at the thought but made myself deal with it for the time being as we both were rewarded with odd looks from both my grandfather and Raph which didn't help at all as Mal just sat there all smug like as though he didn't do anything wrong.

I don't care how hot he looks in that suit, he's still an idiot and a jerk!...

As I finish having my inner rants with myself my grandfather with a warm smile he then turned to me and said, "You look as beautiful as your mother did at your age, sweetheart. I wish I had brought the camera, both of you look real snazzy tonight."

I turned red in the face like the hundredth time today and not just because of the compliment, but also because my grandfather was notorious for being cheesy, so I stammered with my cheeks turning red as I said, "Pappy, please stop...this is so embarrassing!"

I could feel Mal eating this all up as I avoided making any eye contact with him out of embarrassment, but since we were so close that our sides touched I could feel him as he chuckled lightly to myself.

"Oh come on!...You, youngsters, look great together sitting there like real sweethearts!" My grandfather bragged on as he poured gasoline on the fire and slapped Mal on the leg.

I covered my face with both hands and groan out loud, because of just how embarrassing this was getting, I had forgotten how my grandfather gets when he tries to talk about boys with me and this was not helping. At. All.

There was no way in hell that Mal would ever be my sweetheart!...I'd rather kiss a jock than see that happen!...

Even though the things that happened between Mal and me earlier before he departed still left me confused and at odds with myself and my feelings at this point.

Mal had laughed out loud at the comment my grandfather made and didn't help the situation at all as he pulled one of my hands down and added, "Maybe we will one of these days, huh Roxanne?"

I wanted to choke him, but mentally made myself restrain from doing so as I glared at him and with as much patience as I could show, I said, "Maybe, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

My grandfather gave me a stern look, but I refused to give in to Mal's arrogant remark, so it was soon dropped as my grandfather then looked over to Mal and then to me as he said in a more serious tone of voice, "Roxanne, dear I think Mal has something he would like to tell you before we dine tonight."

I was starting to get uneasy as I tried to hide the look of nervousness from my facial expression because I wasn't sure what that meant, but at the same time I had a dreading feeling I knew deep down what it was, and I should have known it was coming.

I swallowed as I prepared myself for the worse to come as Mal suddenly took my hand in both of his and with the most serious look I think I've ever seen him give me aside from the time he saved my butt in the elevator he then said, "Roxanne, I promise I will look after and care you. I will keep you safe from any harm and every threat no matter what happens even if it costs me my life. Inside and outside of juvie. I say this now because I mean it. I give you my word and honor as your fiance."

I blinked several times as I tried not to choke, I honestly didn't know what to say to that, and what disturbs me the most about it is the fact that I could tell he was not only being serious but he wasn't lying for once. That must have been very hard for him to do considering how proud he is when it comes down to it and how he prides himself on being no prince charming. Again like before we got in the car, he kissed my hand as I resisted pulling it away both out of timidness and discomfort as he withdrew his hand from mine, I could still feel where his lips came in contact with my skin and it gave me chills and what was disturbing was that they weren't the bad ones.

"Very good, Mr. Mal. Now that we here, I think I'll let you two lovebirds go on ahead and enjoy yourselves. The night is young and you both should enjoy it. We'll come pick you up in an hour and a half from now." Pappy said with approval of Mal's little speech and then the rest which confused me because I thought for sure he was coming in with us.

He didn't really expect us to go in by ourselves, did he?!...Alone with Mal?!...There was no way I was going on a date with Mal!...

"Are you serious?...You're going to leave us unsupervised here?..." I asked with shock that I couldn't hide from my voice or my face at this point with wide eyes.

"Of course, you're both young and responsible adults. I've got faith in you. Now go have a good time." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and patted my knee.

The limo came to a crawl and then stopped in front of an over the top fancy restaurant that my grandfather used to talk about taking his wife, my grandmother all the time before she died a few years ago. As soon as the vehicle stopped the driver got out and opened the door for us as Mal helped me out, my grandfather waved and bid us farewell until the appointed time.

Mal's Pov:

Seeing as the little speech I made seem to have left Roxanne without words rather amused me, but I knew those were the words the old man wanted to hear and I knew when I said them that I was to keep them if I wanted to keep my role as his successor and my life as well. What threw both of us off was the fact that the crazy old loon was actually going to let dine on our own, but he did stick around long enough to make sure we got inside before having his driver take off.

I turn to see that Roxanne was frozen on the spot, I could tell she was uncomfortable with this arrangement as I approached her and offered her my arm once again like at the women's clothing shop. At first she didn't respond as though she was in a daze, but I could see fear weighing in her eyes as she tried to mask it from me as she took my arm and looked away, trying to avoid my gaze which I've begun to notice she does a lot when she is left alone with me.

I narrowed my eyes with mirth as I stirred us towards the doors and humorously said, "Don't worry toots, I'll take care of ya. I did make that promise after all that I would."

She turned and glowered at me as she retorted, "Can it already, Mal!...I know you didn't mean any of that!"

"What do you mean?...Of course, I did." I said with amusement in my voice as I smirked at her.

"Liar!" She snapped back at me as she narrowed her eyes and looked at me with suspension.

I chuckle as I stop to open the door for her and she raises an eyebrow and says, "You can totally drop the act now you know. You're not fooling anyone here, but yourself. I was never buying any of it for a second."

"This is no act I assure you. I am very capable of being a gentlemen believe it or not." I replied as the smile never left my lips.

With no further comment from Roxanne, even though I could tell she wasn't buying into my good behavior which only amused me all the more, I then walked inside and we were soon greeted by the door greeter who had a waiter ready for us to follow them further inside as they seated us at a roundtable with candlelight and expensive looking dinnerware. I scolded mentally when the waiter had butted in and seated Roxanne in her chair before I got the chance to, but I made sure she didn't see my look of disapproval as I took mine as the waiter then handed out the menus. He then left to let us look over the menus and told us to order when we were ready. I looked down at my menu and noticed for the first time that everything was in Italian, the only reason I knew this was because of sharing Mike's body for so long I knew more about the other personalities and their habits, particularly Vito's and his love with hitting on women. Thanks to that peon, I did know some Italian, enough anyways to save my ass from looking like a fool tonight which made me stop and realize now why Roxanne had such a hot temper. She had Italian blood in her. No wonder why she gets upset with me so easily, but from what the old fool said on the phone, I gather she is only half. As I am pondering this new found information, I see that she is still avoiding my gaze as she holds the menu in front of her to hide from my view, I try not to laugh because it was actually pretty funny to withhold.

Roxanne's Pov:

I'm looking at my menu when all of a sudden, I hear Mal laughing so I peer over the top of my menu with a raised eyebrow and say, "What?"

"Oh...nothing." He says as he looks down at his menu with that stupid smirk of his as I roll my eyes and go back to looking at mine.

He laughs again and I slam my menu down this time and narrow my eyes as I hiss at him, "Seriously, what the hell is your deal already?!"

He cups his face as he places his elbow on the table to support as he looks at me with this smug look as he says, "Just you. Tell me are you trying to hide behind your menu because you don't want to look at me?..."

I blush as I lie and say, "No, I'm not and you're being ridiculous. Grow up."

"Says the one that throws their menu down on the table and throws out their bottom lip at me." He says nonchalantly as his eyes dance with amusement.

I angrily pointed my finger at him and say, "I'm not the one that...grr...Oh just forget it!...I'm not having this conversation with you so don't start!"

He regarded me for a moment before he went on to say, "This is an interesting first date, don't you think?"

I nearly choked on the water I took a sip of as I blushed and said, "This is not a date!"

He smirked again as he lifts his face from his hand and says coolly, "Really?...Then what is this then?"

"I...I...don't know...but it's definitely not a date! I would never go out on a da-," I stammered but was soon cut off as the waiter returned to take our order.

We both gave him our order and then it got awkward as the silence settled down on us again. I couldn't look at Mal very long without either getting mad or nervous, so I started looking around the room taking in for the first time since we entered the surroundings. I had never actually been in this restaurant, but I remembered Pappy always talking about the good memories he had with his wife before her death. It kind of made me uncomfortable being in this kind of restaurant with Mal since we weren't really lovers. I don't know what Mal told my grandfather earlier today, but we are definitely not in that kind of relationship, even if I think he's kind of okay sometimes...sometimes, but that's it.

Without being obvious about it, I would glance over out of the corner of my eye to see what Mal was doing and it seemed like he was as bored with this as I was, and as neither of us said anything much after that, the food soon arrived ten minutes later.

I had ordered a pasta plate that came with garlic bread and a small salad on the side, whereas Mal had ordered a lobster dinner plate with some pasta in as well, but I keep cracking a smile as I watched him trying to remove the shell from the lobster. I honestly couldn't keep a straight face as I made myself look down to avoid bursting into a fit of giggles.

I look up when Mal gives me this annoyed look and says, "What are you laughing at?!.."

I bite my bottom lip and try not to laugh as I say, "Nothing."

He says nothing as he continues to fight with it for another five minutes as I try to keep myself together and not lose it, but I failed at keeping my poker face up as I watch Mal stab it with a dinner knife out of frustration. By then I almost sprayed out my drink and laughed, I nearly choked as I took a breath and looked to the side and tried to act nonchalant about it, but I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear and he noticed as he gave me an irritated look.

"Shut up, you're enjoying this aren't you?!" He finally said as he left the knife sticking out of the lobster and glared at me.

By then I was cupping my face with both of my hands with my elbows on the table as I humorously said, "No. Not at all."

"Then why are you smiling like that?" He hissed at me as he pointed his knife at me after pulling it back out.

My eyes were gleaming with amusement by now, and I could no longer hold it in so I just let her fly as I lightly said, "Because you're the dumbass that ordered it!"

He blinked several times as though he had not expected me to say that or thought I didn't have the guts to whichever one it was, I could tell it really got to him because he then growled and said, "I didn't want it anyways..."

At that point, I felt a tiny bit bad for teasing him, but only a tiny bit considering what he's put me through in juvie, so I then said, "I really didn't want to do this either, so welcome to the club."

He raised an eyebrow like he was surprised at my comment and he said, "That's funny coming from someone like you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked starting to get annoyed with him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and said with a smirk, "For someone that has all that money tuck away and lives it up going to places like this and wearing these over-dressed clothes, you tell me, princess?..."

I narrow my eyes and hiss back at him, "I am not a princess!...How many times do I have to tell you that before it sinks into that tiny little brain of yours!...This is my Pappy's and my mother's lifestyle!...Not mine!...I never wanted it!"

"Really?!" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he continued to regard me.

"For the last time, yes!" I said with little patience left as I glared back at him.

He looked at me for a moment longer and then a devilish grin spread across his face and he said, "Then let's leave!"

It was my turn to blink as I gasped and said, "Wait...What?!"

"Let's just go have some real fun somewhere else then." He said with all seriousness as he waited for my response.

I thought about it for a second and then said, "Um...okay."

That smirk reappeared as he said, "We'll have to sneak out though."

"Why?" I asked with confusion.

"Because the old man and Raph are both sitting in the balcony watching on the left side of us. Don't look or they'll know that we know they're here. I noticed them after we took our orders." Mal said not breaking eye contact with me as I almost looked in the direction he indicated.

"Then how are we going to sneak out?" I ask as I knitted my brow together in frustration.

Mal didn't answer at once as he looked around the room, and my eyes followed his as they landed on the couples that were dancing to some old waltz music that was playing in the background, by then his eyes lit up as he said, "We'll dance our way out. They'll probably expect us to anyways, so why not give them what they want."

D...Dance?!...With Mal?!...Hell no!...but it's got to be better than staying in this stuffy place, right?!...

I sighed with defeat and said, "Fine, let's just get it over with."

We both get up and leave the table as Mal takes my hand and pulls me towards the crowds of older couples dancing. I was actually really nervous about this because I've never danced with a boy before, as a matter of fact, the only time I danced with the opposite sex was with my Dad or my Pappy, so this was going to be very nerve-racking. Mostly due to the fact that it was Mal and not just because he was a boy, but because it was Mal. He alone already makes me uncomfortable so this wasn't going to make it any easier. Before I knew it, he placed his hand in the middle of my back and then took my hand as I took hold of his shoulder with my free arm and then we were both off like we were an actual couple as we blended in with rest of crowd. I felt so nervous being this close to him again and with so many people watching too, and my Pappy on top of that. As crazy as this is going to sound, Mal was actually a pretty good dance partner, he had grace and a good posture as he guided me around the floor and oddly enough he seemed to be enjoying it himself and then I soon realized why. The music that was playing was that same tune I remember hearing him whistling from time to time whenever he was about to do something really evil at juvie. He seemed like he was really lost in it as he continued to pull me with him from one end of the floor to the another end as he twirled me around with expert movements and then suddenly the music ended and he dipped me pretty low and I felt my cheeks heat up as he was close enough to kiss me.

Before pulling me back up, he says, "Quick, we got to milk it, so they don't grow suspicious."

"J...Just a quick one r...right?" I stammered as I held onto him tight.

"Well...yeah, now stop talking, and let me do the rest." He hissed at me and then without warning he stole the kiss, but it was only briefly hardly enough to call it a small peck, but still enough to leave me feeling dazed and confused.

I felt the room spin around me as he pulled me back up and suddenly the music started up again, but it was a different tune and played at a faster pace, Mal took the initiative as he sped off with me on the dance floor as we spun round and round. I held on tight because I was beginning to get light-headed and then he slowed down some, at first I wasn't sure why but then I realized soon enough as he pulled me towards the restrooms in the back. There were so many people on the floor by now that no one would have noticed our disappearance at least not at once they wouldn't have.

"Hurry, this way!" He said as he pulled me past the restrooms then past the employees only doors then finally out the back door of the restaurant.

We both laughed the entire time as we ran past all the doors and out of the building. Then we both finally come to a stop to catch our breath as we both smiled at each other like a pair of idiots.

"Now what?" I asked as he held my hand in his, breathing heavily.

Mal looks down at me as he smirks that devious smirk of his and says, "Now the real fun begins!"


	49. A Different Kind of Fun

Roxanne's Pov:

I'm not going to lie to you, I've never been to any of the school dances and with the way things are looking right now, I may never even get the chance go to my first high school prom, so tonight was the first time I had ever danced with a boy and as crazy as this is going to sound, and as scared as I was I really like it. I really did. I almost wish it never ended, but then I remembered who I was dancing with and it unnerved me, I should have never felt that way especially after everything he did to me and put me through up until this point, I should have never liked it, but I'd be in denial if I said I didn't.

Something must be seriously wrong with me...

I must have finally lost my mind as I let Mal take me by the hand and lead me out the back door of the ritzy restaurant as we both laughed and ran into night's open air where we could hear the sound of vehicles and traffic and voices of other people floating around throughout the air. We both stood there a minute to catch our breath as I pressed a hand against the restaurant building for support and my other over my chest as I watched Mal doubled over with his hands on this knees taking breathes too and still laughing too.

He finally stood back up and started to take in his surroundings and I followed his gaze as he looked around. We were in the back alley of the restaurant and fenced in on all sides by wired-fencing that was at least about seven feet tall, so there was no way out except back there the restaurant, but then his eyes stopped on the dumpster that was just a few feet away.

Mal then looked at me with a smirk and with less panting said, "I've got an idea. Come here."

"What kind of idea?...Is it dangerous?" I asked nervously as I took a step back as I watched Mal approach me.

Mal smiled deviously at me and without a word or a warning, he scooped me up in his arms and swiftly jumped up onto of the dumpster and slyly said, "If it's not dangerous, then we're not having fun!"

I had let out a small cry of surprise when he had made his jump on the dumpster, and then I grew wary as I stammered and said, "W...What exactly are you about to do?!"

He laughed as his smirked grew and said, "You'll see. Now hang on."

Without any further warning, Mal leaped off of the dumpster and into the air over the tall wire-fence and into the other side of the ally that wasn't fenced off where we both nearly crashed into the wall. I had held my breathe the entire time while wrapping my arms tightly around Mal's neck expecting the worse to happen, but it didn't and I was really glad of it too.

He set me down and laughed as he smugly said, "You didn't think I could make that, did you?"

I glared up at him and pulled him by his waistcoat as I retorted, "What do you think?!...You could have gotten us killed back there!...Are you batshit crazy or something, Mal?!"

He grabs my hands as he leans over me into the wall and laughs like it was a joke and says with mirth, "You think too much, toots. Learn to live a little."

One of my eyes starts twitching as I huff at him, but he only smirks as he looks at me and then stands back up taking my hand and says, "Come on, before they notice we're gone."

I sigh out loud and with what little bit of patience I have left, "Fine."

We walked out of the alley and into the open space where you could see all the other buildings and businesses along with vehicles and people. We passed some homeless people and some really creepy-looking people that kept staring at us as we went by which only made me cling to Mal all the more because I really didn't want to get lost or left behind with people like that hanging around. There wasn't too much going on, and the sun had already set by the time we first went inside the restaurant, so now it was starting to get late and the streetlights were all lit as we made our way down the sidewalks.

After we passed another block, I couldn't hold it anymore as I started to wonder where he was going, so I plucked up the courage and asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll know soon enough." Mal said evenly not taking his eyes off of the path in front of us while keeping a firm hand on my wrist, but then he suddenly picked me up again and with a smirk, he said, "But we'll get there faster this way."

I gasped at his invasion of my personal space again as he took off carrying me with him, but before I could ask him what he was planning, he had stopped at a biker's bar with a line of motorcycles all parked out in front of the place.

He then looked at me with this evil smile as he said, "Here we are, now hurry up and pick one."

"W...What?!" I asked in astonishment as I look up at Mal like he was a madman and then said, "You want me to pick one of those!...You must be joking, right?!"

By then Mal had put me down as he began looking at one of the bikes and laughed as he said, "Sure why not?...You did say you wanted to have some fun, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah..." I said uneasily as I fidgeting with the front of my dress as I watch him walk from one bike to the next.

"Then why are you hesitating?...Don't tell me you're going to chicken out on me, when we both know you want to do this just as much as I do." He said smugly as he finally looked up from his inspection at me as he went on to say, "So what's the holdup?"

I honestly didn't have an answer to give him as I looked nervously back at Mal, he tilted his head to the side and studied me for a minute as though he was trying to decide on something and then he said, "Come here for a minute, Red. I want to show you something."

I blinked several times as I wondered just what he was up to, but sadly my curiosity got the better of me and so I carefully made my way over to him to see what he wanted. He pulled me closer by my hand and then without warning placed me on it while he had me crank up the bike, showing me how it was done. As insane as this is going to sound, I was actually starting to feel excited about this crazy idea of his as he leaned over me with one hand on one of the handlebars continuing to explain how to rev it up and the other on my waist. Before he could go into any more detail, the doors to the bar burst open and several drunk bikers came staggering out and when they looked in our direction, they made a beeline towards as they angrily shouted at us to get away from their rides. Mal only smirked at them and then turned to me and told me to scoot back some and make room which I quickly did without any arguments as he took hold of the handlebars and kicked the kickstand off the ground. I didn't need to be told twice to hold on as Mal began to rev up the motor further, he laughed as they all came pouring out of bar like bees from a hive. This was crazy like some action scene in a movie, but as crazy as it was I was just as excited and scared at the same time.

One of the bikers, who must have been the owner of the bike we were on said, "Hey, you punk-ass kids better get down from there. I'm not screwing around now get off of that bike, I'm being serious!"

Mal laughed and flipped him the bird as he smugly replied, "It's time to blow this popsicle stand!"

Before he took off he turned his head to the side and to me he said, "Hold on tight Red, things are about to get hairy."

With that being said, I tightened my grip around Mal's waist and not a minute too soon he took off like a bat out of hell and not far behind I could hear the other bikers starting up their motorcycles with intent to chase us and retrieve the bike. We got a good head start as Mal spun off down the road as we both laugh like it was all in innocent fun passing several vehicles and passersby who just looked at us and shook their heads.

Suddenly Mal had slowed down some and come to a stop and got off the bike, I was about to ask why, but then I soon discovered why he had made the stop. He had spotted a metal pipe on the side of the road and quickly snatched it up and jumped back on the bike as he was careful not to get me with it while tucking under his arm. With that taken care of, he took off again, but now the bikers were catching up to us and I could hear them taunting us and making rude gestures as they grew closer by the second. We had been so busy trying to make our great escape that by now, we were outside of the city limits and on a tall, curvy road that circled onto a mountainside with just a few guardrails to keep us from flying off into the cliff below. A bald older biker in a black leather jacket caught up to us and was right side by side us as he shouted over the motors in our direction to pull over, but Mal sped up and left him into dust. Looking behind us as I held onto dear life, I could see him chokes on the cloud of dust and waving his fist at us as he was slowing down, but then several other bikers took his place as they caught with Mal. As soon as they got close enough, one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at us and I screamed in panic as Mal turned to see what was wrong. With expertise and time, Mal pulled the pipe out from under his arm with the same arm holding it, and simply stuck it straight out, knocking down every single biker that got to close to that side of our bike. They were immediately thrown off and the bikes fell over with sparks flying everywhere as the wheels on them still spun out of control just barely missed us by mere inches as I buried my face in Mal's shoulder and prayed we didn't get killed.

Not long after that I could hear them swearing and then gunfire as I felt the bullets zip right past us, Mal quickly turned in his seat and shocking enough had a gun of his own as he let go a few round of shots. Cleverly enough, he wasn't aiming for the riders themselves, but their tires instead as I noticed one by one their bikes started crashing into one another, and one of them blow up as some of the pieces of it fell over our heads and landing just a few feet away to the side.

"Shit!...I'm out of ammo!" I heard Mal shout in irritation as I see him put his weapon away and turn back forward facing the road.

I quickly glance behind us and saw that there were still four more bikers on our tail and gaining on us with rapid speed, I shouted over the noise at Mal and said, "Mal, we still have company coming!"

"Yeah, I saw 'em. I got this. Just hold on and don't let go." He shouted back as he sped on up the hill towards a huge turn.

I soon figured out what Mal was planning and shouted back at him with panic and disbelief as I said, "Oh...my...God!...Are you out of your mind?...What part of crazy town are you from anyway?"

He just laughed as called back over his shoulder, "Try the Wacky Shack."

Seriously...Why did I even ask?...

As we grew closer towards the guard rails, it was like Mal was going to be a daredevil and fly off of the road as three of the bikers began to gain upon us, I held my breathe as I felt my heart stop as Mal suddenly took a sharp turn and veered away from the curve while the other riders drove through the guard rails and off the cliff as they screamed in panic. Mal soon stopped to watch as they drove off and laughed as the motorcycles went up in flames, and as wrong, as this was, I actually found it slightly amusing too as I let out a small giggle to myself, but only because one of them screamed like a little girl. It was the lamest scream I've heard yet, and even though I did feel bad about it, it still made me laugh. In the distance, I could hear the last one coming our way, and so did Mal, he pulled the bike over and then started surveying the area for a plan to concoct no doubt as I watch his eyes linger on a tree nearby.

He got off the bike and helped me down as he smirks and with an evil glint in his eyes, he said, "Follow me, this is gonna be fun."

I quickly followed and wondered now what he was up to as come up to the tree and gave me instructions on what he would have me do, when he gave me the signal, and then he told me to stay put until he came back for me.

Mal's Pov:

As soon as I got Roxanne situated and hidden from view, I quickly grabbed a hold of a huge fallen limb and placed it directly in front of the road where I stood to the side and watched in amusement as the idiot drove right over it and flew a good ten feet and land face first into the side of the road where I stood. He looked up angrily at me as he struggled slowly to get up back on his feet and then he growled as he swears and swung his fists at me, but I smirked with glee and duck as he missed every punch he threw at me. While the whole time he was doing that, I was carefully backing up and making my way towards Roxanne and the tree with both of my hands in my pockets as I taunted and egged him on the entire time.

What a dupe?...This is too easy...

As I got close enough, I gave Roxanne the signal and I ducked as she called out to distract him with a huge smile, she said, "I hope you're wearing a parachute!"

He looked at her with a confused looked and said, "Why?"

"Because your ass is about to go skydiving!" She replied with a smirk and immediately lets go of the tree branch which smacks him in the face and sent him flying with his other friends over the cliff.

Entertainingly enough, he also screams just as pathetically as his fellow road hogs do, I mused to myself as I see Roxanne take a few steps over to stand beside me as she grabs my arm and we both watch as he sails over the guard rails. As I chuckle out loud to myself, I look over and see Roxanne grinning from ear to ear, and it occurred to me that this was the first time I've ever had any real fun with a girl before...well aside from playing with them, but now that I think about it, we did have our little play-fight in the library which seems like eons ago.

Maybe there is more to her than I thought there...but I still have to play as her bodyguard or the old man will shank my ass for sure...

I'm brought back the present when I realize she was talking to me and is tugging on my sleeve and says, "Mal...Mal...Mal..."

"What already?!...What?!" I growled irritably after hearing her repeat my name over and over again as I lean down to her eye level and give her a scowling look.

She backed up a step or two and her smile soon disappeared, and oddly enough it bothered me that it, and then she looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with them and replied in a small voice I knew all too well as she said, "Can we get something to eat now?"

I grab a hold of the tree branch we sent that biker flying with and laugh, this was the last thing I was expecting from her. The very last. Before I could wipe the tears from my eyes from that good laugh, I felt her hand come in contact with my cheek and look down to see her glaring daggers at me with intense anger.

I chuckle out loud as I touch my face where she just struck me and with amusement flashing in my eyes, I humorously say, "It's a little late at night to be flirting like this, don't you think?"

She just stood there with her hands on her hips and continued to glare up at me with those fierce green eyes I have come to be fascinated with...since I first met her maybe?...I didn't realize I was staring so intently until she starts talking again, and I only heard half of it what it was she said...

"...getting food or not, because I'm hungry and I know you are too because you didn't even eat yours at the restaurant! So let's go already!" She whined as she pulled at one of my arms to get my attention again.

Without even thinking because of my sudden confusion for staring at her like a lost fool, I said, "Yeah...sure...whatever."

She gave me an odd look for a second, but then shrugged it off as we both got back on the bike, and drove off back into town. During the ride, I couldn't shake off that weird experience just now.

I've never studied a girl so intensely like that before or suddenly felt what?...What did I feel?...Embarrassed?...Embarrassed for realizing I wasn't on the top of my game and caught completely off guard...

Shit!...It's those drugs, and they're kicking way too fast this time...I gotta stay tough or she'll know something's up...

It's no big deal right?...It's not like I have feelings for her or anything, so what am I afraid of exactly?...Developing feelings maybe?...That's right, if I start feeling anything for her, it will weaken everything I've worked so hard to achieve...Damn that old man!...

I stopped a traffic light and waiting on it to change so I could go when suddenly out of nowhere I notice another biker pull up beside us on our left. The only realize they caught my attention because of their familiar looking physique and body language, I knew without a doubt who it was as soon as she turned her head in my direction.

Well...isn't this just perfect!...Shit!...No way in hell is Bailey gonna ruin my fun tonight...

I didn't bother waiting for the light to turn green anymore at this point, I told Roxanne to hold on and then I took off at top speed hoping against hope that Bailey wouldn't follow me. The last thing I needed right now was for my ex-slave girl to catch me out of juvie riding around with my new soon-to-be-bride/slave-girl, both of them together would be a dangerous combination period, considering how both are so head-strong, to begin with. I heard her shout out my name right before I took off and Roxanne shouted and asked over the motor at me if I knew her, but I didn't answer because this was already awkward as hell enough. There was a small mirror on one of my handlebars, and in it, I could see Bailey hot on my trail, she wasn't letting up either from the looks of it. I tried zipping through several different streets and alleyways, but it was like she glued to my ass, she wasn't gonna let me off the hook.

Roxanne's Pov:

Something was wrong, and I knew it when Mal didn't answer me as he sped off at the red light, it was like he was trying to get away from something or somebody, and he seemed pretty desperate about it too. I could help but wonder if it was that chick on her bike beside us at the stoplight, I didn't get a good look at her because she was wearing a helmet, the way both Mal and that girl looked at each other at the last minute, I started to wonder if they knew one another, but I wasn't sure how. Sure enough, she was following us as Mal sped off, I kept trying to ask Mal what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer me. Something wasn't right here, and it was starting to get to me.

As soon as we got around another street, Mal duck the motorcycle in a dark alley and killed it, but before I could I get another word out, Mal turned around in his seat and covered my mouth as he gave me the signal to zip it and then not long after that the female biker zoomed on by.

"Who was that?" I finally asked after I shoved him off of me with a skeptical look.

"Nobody important." He mumbled out loud as he revved the motor back after waiting a minute and then we took off again.

I didn't push the manner because I gotta feeling it would only piss him off more if I did, and we were supposed to be having fun, so for the time being I let it go for now.

Bailey's Pov:

Duncan wasn't joking around, Mal really did get out of juvie and if my hunch is correct, that girl I saw with him was none other than Roxanne, the one Duncan had spoken to me about on the phone the other day. I didn't get a good look at her because her face was turned the other way, but she did have the red hair as my big lug described, but it was a little bit darker than Zoey's though. I probably would not have noticed them if Mal hadn't revved up the motor and took off like that, he saw me and was trying to avoid being seen by me, and I can't help but to think that he's holding resentment towards me and probably Zoey too after everything that's happened last year.

As soon as he took off, I was determined to follow him and find out just what game he was playing at and why after all this time, he's tormenting another girl like this. When will he ever learn that his lesson?...I had almost caught up with him, but right as he turned on the next block I had lost him, and I swear out loud and wished that I had got the license's plate number on the bike before he ran off at the red light.

The minute I get home, I'm calling Duncan and making sure he checks on her as soon as he can without provoking Mal's wrath...

Roxanne's Pov:

Mal didn't say too much still as we pulled up to a fast food drive-in joint and went inside and sat at a small table across from each other. Sitting there looking all around, I just realized how overly dressed we both must look, the other guys and girls our age must have thought we just left prom or some school dance. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious as I stared down at my hands in my lap, it didn't help that Mal was being anti-social at the moment either, but I kinda wondered if it was for the best since every time we do speak to each other, it always ends in a heated discussion. Not long after we sat down a waitress came by and took our order, and to be honest I didn't like her one bit, for a twenty-something year old she was way too flirty and it irked me as I watched her make passes at Mal as he just sat there and chuckled as he flashed her that arrogant smile of his that he usually likes to pester me with. Regardless I turned my head the other way to keep from getting up and telling her what I really thought of her, believe me, I came very close.

Not long after she left, I could feel Mal staring at me, but I refused to look at him after watching him fraternize with that slutty waitress, and strangely enough, I wasn't even sure why this bothered me.

I mean...yeah, I'm stuck marrying this creep, but we're definitely not an item or anything, so why did it matter to me who he was flirting with?...As far as I was concerned he could hit on any woman he wanted for all I care because one way or another, I was going to find a way out of this marriage...I'm not marrying someone I don't love...

My thoughts were some interrupted as I hear Mal smugly say, "You seem upset about something Red, care to talk about it?"

I turned my gaze back to him as I flash him an angry look and hiss, "Don't talk to me, talk to your underly dressed girlfriend over there!"

I pointed with my eyes to the slutty waitress who just took our orders as she winked at him and blew a kiss. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window to keep from puking at the sight of it, it was just too much.

Mal chuckled as he cocked an eye at me and said evenly, "Sounds like someone is jealous."

I felt my blood boil as I turned back around to face him and grabbed the table with both hands as I viciously retorted, "Oh please, Mal!...What's there to be jealous of?!...She looks and behaves like a slut!"

Mal's eyes widen with surprise for a second then he smiles deviously at me as he entwines his hands together on the table and says in a low tone of voice, "Well...well...well...look at you, I have to say Red, I do find this side of you rather amusing. Tell me, do you usually get-,"

Before Mal could finish taunting me, the waitress came back with the food and I continued to glare at Mal the entire time as he smirked back at me as she laid out the dished and shortly left after seeing me give her a very dirty look. If I wasn't so hungry, I would have got up and left, but seeing as I was, I stayed and practically inhaled my burger and fries out of anger as I ignored Mal the entire time I ate. By then, I had calm down because it had felt like forever since I got to eat anything decent. Chef's cooking was the worse, and if anyone that ate it and could survive that deserve a medal in my book.

I looked up because I felt like someone was watching and sure enough it was Mal, he looked surprised as he said with incredulity, "Where the hell did you put all that?!...That burger was almost as big as you are!"

I blinked several times as I blushed and sheepishly mumbled, "...in my belly?..."

He looked at me with the same expression for a minute longer and then laughed as he finished his as well, and then he paid for the meal and we left again. It starting to get late and I was beginning to wonder just how much trouble we were going to be in when my Pappy find us before we ran out of things to do tonight.

Interestingly enough, Mal never seems to run out of things to do and places to go as we stopped at one point and broke into a closed firework stand and stole quite a bit of firecrackers and set them all off in chimneys of random homes as we both ran and hide in the bushes to watch. We both laughed as we heard people swearing from their houses and dogs barking and soon the whole neighborhood was alive, but by then we quickly jumped back on the bike and hightailed it out of there. We finally stopped at the park and watched as small parade had come through and passed us and a big crowd of a bunch of other bystanders, not long after the parade was gone everyone mostly left by then.

So it was just Mal and me, I knew by now it had to be past midnight because it was really dark out except for the streetlight that lit up the night as I sat on the motorcycle and Mal leaned up against it as he put out his last cigarette. My thoughts were pulled back to just where we were going to next, it was a sheer wonder that my Pappy or his bodyguards had not found us yet by now. I looked down as I realized I had dropped my little souvenir from firework stand, so I carefully hopped down and retrieved it and as I got back up and turned to climb back on the bike to stay off my foot as much as possible, I suddenly felt Mal grab my waist and prevented me from doing so.

I spun around in mild alarm with my back up against the bike and my hands above my chest in defense mode out of reflex as he leaned over my figure and he smiled mischievously as he smoothly said, "It's come to my attention, that I still haven't rewarded my slave girl yet for being a good girl earlier tonight."

"M...Mal...please no...don't!...Not here...please!" I stuttered as I felt myself beginning to panic.

My heart started racing as it dawn onto me that there was no one to help me if he decided to take advantage of me, and it was just the two of us out here now as I scanned the park with a fearfully glance.

"No?...Why not?...No one is here, so, therefore, no one will notice." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, but I soon pushed him off as I ducked under his arms and ran.

I didn't get far as I heard him laughing as he caught up to me and grabbed my arm as he pulled me back towards him and pinned me into a nearby tree as he laced his hands into mine pressing them into the tree bark. I looked up at him anxiously as he stared down at me with fevered lust as I tried to wring my way free, but he wasn't letting up and only laughed at my futile attempts to escape his clutches.

"Why do you always have to fight this, Roxanne?...Especially when I'm rewarding you, and besides it's something I know you like, and truth be told I rather like it too." He says with a creepy leer in his eyes as he tilts his head to the side and then finishes his statement as he quickly presses his lips unto mine.

I wasn't ready and it left me breathless like it always does every time he does that to me, but this time it was only brief as he pulled back to stop as he smiled smugly down at me and regarded my flushed features while letting go of my hands. I immediately withdraw them in front of me out of habit when I'm nervous or afraid, or in this case both where Mal is concerned as chuckles at my behavior as I close my eyes and try to push him off of me as I gasp in panic feeling my heart pounding like at any moment it's going to jump out of my chest. Mal only laughed more as he continued to try to pull me into him as I turned from the tree and attempted to run but he only pulled me back by my waist from behind and brought his face to my ear as his breath tickled it as I squirm and shudder from the contact as I let out a small squeak.

He laughs and says with amusement in his voice, "Could it be that my sweet little slave girl craves her master's touch and affections?"

I tremble in his grasp as I vigorously shake my head "no" in hopes of shaking him off, but to no avail, as he continues on to taunt me as he says calm soothing voice, "Tell me, Roxanne, who do you always run to when you get in trouble?"

He waited patiently for my replied as I stammered, "Y...You."

He then said in the same tone of voice, "Who do you cling to when you're afraid?"

Again, I stammered, "Y...You."

Once again he taunted me and said, "Whose name do you cry out when you get yourself in trouble?...Duncan?...Any of his friends?...Chef maybe?..."

I felt myself growing redder by the minute as stammered out, "Y...Yours'."

"Tell me Red, who keeps you safe from losing your precious little innocence?" He breathed into my ear with a chuckle.

I squeaked out in a small voice, "Y...You do."

He then tightened his hold around me as I felt myself continue to tremble in his wake as he went on to say, "Good. Now lastly, who's collar did you grab tonight and demand that they shut up and kiss you?"

I shuttered at the memory as I whimpered and said, "Y...Yours."

He suddenly spun me around to face him as he held my wrists and with a smug and all-too-knowing-smirk, he looked down at my face as he said, " That's right me!...Didn't think I'd notice all that that, did you?"

I was completely speechless and flustered by Mal's observation of me that all I could do was stutter like a fool while I tried desperately to free myself as I quivered out loud in a small voice, "I...I...I..."

Mal's smirk only widened even further as he watches me and my reaction with mild amusement while keeping me from going anywhere, but then he let go of my wrists and then wrapped his arm around me again as I turn my head to side closing my eyes in panic as I use my hands to push his face away from mine. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second and soon I wasn't going to be able to resist him for much longer, in one last attempt to free myself I kneed him in the groin and he doubled over and I took that chance to run and I did like my life depended on it.

As I ran I could hear Mal shouting after me, but there was no way in hell I was going to stop running from him, not when he was trying to seduce me again like this. I wasn't strong enough to withstand it, so I had to run that and I was sure he was going to punish me when he caught up to me soon. I zig-zagged through the trees in the park as I tried to find a place to hide, but I was having the worst luck at finding one and oddly enough I didn't hear Mal's voice anymore, so I stopped and looked around as I realized I was now out in the street walking towards a small furniture store building and stopped to catch my breath. I had placed my hand on the wall in front of the building to support myself and my foot for a moment when suddenly I heard a voice that made my skin crawl. I jump with a start as I see this older thug-ish looking guy come walking towards me with a lewd look in his eyes as he stops in front me as though he was sizing me up or worse.

He then pulls out a gun and says with a dark smile, "Give me all your money and jewels now!"

I begin to panic because I don't have any cash on me and I wasn't wearing any jewelry either to give to this creep, so I backed away into the wall and stammered out, "I don't have anything, please don't hurt me!"

He laughs and looks at me in a suggestive way as he licks his lips and says, "Oh, but you do have something and a lot of it!"

My eyes widen in terror as I start backing away sideways against the wall as I try to escape as he begins walking towards me taking his time. I whimpered as I felt so scared as every part of my body trembled in absolute fear as huddled up against the wall, and without thinking I screamed as I clamped my eyes shut waiting for the worse to possibly come and then suddenly I hear Mal's voice.

I open my eyes again and see Mal standing behind the pervert and thief with his gun pointed at his head as he says in a low but cold tone of voice I hear him use when he's about to seriously mess someone up, "Get away from her or I'll clean your clock out."

The guy didn't move or say anything as he continued to stare at me with his gun still raised in my direction, so Mal growled as he said, "Move it!...Now!"

I realized now why Mal hasn't tried to shoot him. He was out of bullets from our little motorcycle incident and right now he was bluffing this guy, but insanely enough, the guy was buying it as he raised both hands above his head and began to back away from both of us. When he was far enough to where Mal was satisfied, Mal with his gun still raise and pointed at the guy slowly walked in front of me with his gun following the other guy's movements until the guy put his gun down and began to walk away.

I let go of the breath I just now realized I was holding as I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long because as soon as I open my eyes again I saw two things happening both at the same time. One Mal was suddenly diving at me with a look of worry and panic in his eyes as he slammed me into the wall and two I see the guy with gun over Mal's shoulder as he laughs as I watched him pull the trigger and see Mal's body jerk violently for one split second as I see him grunt in pain. With that the guy takes off running and disappears just like that as I grab a hold of Mal and then feel something warm and wet touch my hand, I looked down at my hand and its blood. Mal's been shot.

It was like at that very second time had stopped and as I felt my insides lock up into a thousand knots I look up into Mal's eyes as he clutches the wall and then falls into me, knocking me down with him to the ground as he topples down into my lap. I stare down at him in frozen fear because I didn't know what to do as I felt tears forming in my eyes as I stare helplessly down at Mal as he clutches his wound in pain with his eyes clamped down shut as he grits his teeth. I cradle his head in my lap as his breathing becomes labored and start crying and begging him not to leave me.

He opens his eyes as he looked at me with irritation and pain in his eyes as he grunted with pain, "S...Stop your balling, I'm not...dead yet!"

He then sits up slowly and I can see that the wound was bleeding out really bad, so without hesitating, I immediately began tearing and ripping the bottom of my dress which caused Mal to look at me like I've lost my mind as he says, "W...what the hell a...are you doing?!"

"What the hell does it look like you idiot?!...You're losing too much blood and I don't have anything else to stop the bleeding!" I shouted back at him as I quickly wadded it all up and pressed it in his wound to slow down the bleeding.

He looked at me and then laughed and weakly said, "Damn...you're so beautiful when you're angry..."

Without warning, he choked violently and then spit up a small amount of blood and as his body shuddered and he collapsed in my lap where I felt myself shut down completely and I started shaking him as I screamed his name over and over, but he didn't respond.


	50. The Perverse Patient

Mike's Pov:

It was late as Zoey and I had just got through seeing Total Warriors 4 and was really excited as we talked about our favorite parts of the movie as we made our way out of the theater headed towards my car when I heard a gunshot go off. Zoey had stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes grew wide with fear as she reached out and grabbed my arm, she had heard it too and nearly jumped at the sudden outburst of the sound.

"Mike was that a gunshot just now?...Do you think we should call the police?...Do you think anyone got hurt?" She asked me as we both stood outside of the car about to get in it.

"I don't know, Zoey maybe we should call the po-," I started but was cut off by a sudden scream.

Before I could answer her questions and get a word out, we both heard someone calling out for help that was also coming from the same direction that the gun was fired. We both looked at each other as I see Zoey get out her phone and get in the car with the windows down trying to keen into whoever was hurt as we follow their voice to the source, it wasn't far either. It was just a little further down the street and sounded like they were close to the old furniture place that was closing down for business. Zoey placed her hand on my shoulder as she leaned over and tried to get a good look on my side of the vehicle and try to spot the person in trouble with her phone in her other hand to be safe for the worst case scenario should happen. As I slow my vehicle down as we drive by, I no longer hear the voice that was crying out for help which sounded like it belonged to a girl, but as we drove by the building I spied two figures hunched over on the ground just in front of the place. As I stopped and was about to ask if they needed help, I squinted my eyes as I got a better look at what was going on and the girl who must have been the one calling for help was cradling someone in their arms as she sat on the ground sobbing.

I felt Zoey squeeze the sleeve of my shirt as I looked at her and nodded as we both quickly got out of the car and made our way over as Zoey started dialing for an ambulance. When we were just a few feet away from the girl who was starting to look more vaguely familiar, I stopped in my tracks as I heard her mention Mal's name and Zoey nearly walked into me because she had been looking down at her phone trying to punch in the 911 number and get help out immediately. The entire time the girl never looked up, it was like she had gone into shocked as she continued to cling onto what I now realized was Mal's figure laying on the ground with his head barely above her shoulder as I could hear her sobbing voice begging him to wake up.

Zoey had frozen too when she realized it was Mal as well, and then she gasped and said, "Oh my God!...It's Mal...which means that's got to be the girl from juvie. What was her name again, Mike?"

"P...Please don't die on me!...Mal, I need you..." She gasped between breaths as she cried, but as soon as she heard Zoey's voice she looked up in our direction, and both I and Zoey gasped when we realized it was her.

"Roxanne!" Both I and Zoey exclaimed at the same time as we saw her gazing back at us with a tear-stained face.

With one hand she tried to wipe away her tears and with the other still wrapped around Mal to support him, she choked out, "P...Please help me, Mal's been shot and he's losing a lot of blood. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it's not working. I don't know what to do."

She didn't need to tell me twice even though Mal and Zoey and I have had not-so-good-a-history together, but I still wasn't the type of guy to just let another person die even if they were someone as bad as Mal was. So I told Zoey to look in the trunk of the car and see if she could find something like maybe an old shirt or towel to use to slow down the bleeding for Mal and get the backseat ready as I rush over and help lift him off of Roxanne. I figured now was not the best time to ask why they were both out running around and not in juvie and dressed like they just came out of a school homecoming dance. Mal was not too heavy, but not light either as I tried not to stagger and fall over as I stood up with one of his arm wrapped around my shoulder, Roxanne had quickly got up and helped grab his other arm as we put him in the backseat of the car. I couldn't help, but notice that she walked with a limp and it wasn't just because she was helping me with Mal either. I thought back to the phone call Mal had given me several days ago and remembered Mal mentioning some of the little adventures they had aside from other things I really didn't want to hear about. That must have happened during that night he said he tried to seduce her as he bragged on about it during the phone call giving me way too many details on how he even found it in his dark, twisted little heart to be so kind as to remove the glass and sew it up for her, but not soon enough without causing her more pain first in the process.

I began to wonder if he was doing to her as he did to Bailey and then later on both Bailey and Zoey, it was horrible and I felt devastated the entire time because no matter how hard I fought to get back control of my body, Mal just pushed me further back. The things he did to both of them made me feel so ashamed and angry because it was my body he was using when he was doing all these things, and it was a sheer wonder that through all of that, Zoey still wanted to be my girlfriend. I was so happy and grateful at the same time but knew I without the help I received, I would have only been back at the bottom of the barrel fighting with Mal again. Now here I was getting back in my car with the girls and driving like a madman trying to get that very person that hurt my girl to a nearby hospital so he doesn't bleed out and die even though some would say he deserves it. Roxanne thanked us over and over again for doing this and said that even though we didn't have to she was glad that we did. Zoey spoke to Roxanne the entire time trying to keep her calm and collected as Roxanne kept one of my old shirt pressed against Mal's wound, she was still holding onto him like he was a life raft, but she did seem calmer now than before. When I first met her I was pretty sure she would have been the type to either kick Mal's rear end or just avoid him altogether, but certainly not this.

As we pulled up a few people came rushing out with a stretcher and quickly took Mal inside, Roxanne would have taken off with them, but they told her she'd have to stay behind in the waiting room until they could get the bullet safely removed. I told her that she'd be alright and they'd take good care of him as I explained to her not worry about the paperwork either, I'll do it because it would have been very complicated for her due to the fact that Mal wasn't really registered yet as a real person anyway, so yeah...

While we waited on the surgery and the results of it to follow, Zoey helped Roxanne clean herself up in the ladies' room, she was covered in Mal's blood and I seriously doubt that it would have ever come out of that dress, but judging from the bottom half that was ripped, it was probably wreaked beyond repaired at this point. When Zoey had asked about the dress and if she was okay, Roxanne had said that she tore it to stop the bleeding because she didn't have anything else at the time to use. Within another hour later the surgery was over, and even though they said Mal was still not conscious that it was okay to go in to see him and that he was fine and should make a full recovery in no time as long as he took it easy and didn't push himself too hard. As the doctor was telling us this, I soon noticed that Roxanne had not waited around and had already gone in to see him without a second to lose. I'm not sure why I thought that this was a good idea, but I told Zoey that maybe we should give her a minute to be alone with Mal even though it was probably not the best of ideas knowing Mal's past.

Mal's Pov:

The first thing that I became aware of as I felt myself becoming conscious again was the sharp, loud beeping noises and then the dull pain in my chest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but still not that great either. Needless to say, I've had worse. Slowly I open my eyes as I groan at the bright-lit room and rubbed my face with the only hand I can move because I soon realized that something was weighing the other one down. I look over I as see why I soon come to realization that I'm in a hospital bed and that Roxanne was nestled up next to me on my left-hand side, she must have crawled into the bed with me and out of exhaustion from the looks of it because she looked worse for wear as she laid there out cold next to me.

It wasn't long after that I heard the door creak open as it shut with a click and oddly enough I see two people I last expected enter the room as I was beginning to wonder how I got here in the first place. They immediately noticed that I was awake as they closed the door and began to look startled in my direction as they come to find that Roxanne was snuggled up next to me while I had attempted to sit up some before they had entered the room, it had been a painful task, but I managed as I grimaced as I clenched my teeth. I smirked when I saw Zoey look from me to Roxanne with fear and surprise as she grabbed little Mikey's sleeve, and Mike had the same ridiculous expression on his face too.

"Well, what brings you, peons, here?...What's the occasional because I know it's not my birthday...Too soon for that shit." I remarked with sarcasm as I smirk at both of them as I watch them both take a seat close to my bedside.

"Don't be rude Mal. If it wasn't for Roxanne, we would have never found your sorry butt in the first place." Zoey remarked with a glare that she directed at me as she held onto Mike for protection as she added when her eyes fell on Roxanne, "And God please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing with Roxanne as you did to Bailey and me."

I chuckled out loud quietly and with an amused tone of voice say, "And just what would that be, Zoey?...We did a lot of fun things together. Why don't you remind me?"

"Stop it Mal, you know darn well what Zoey means!" Mike said with a scowl as he defended Zoey as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

With a wave of my hand, I indicated in Roxanne's direction as I raise an eyebrow and with a dry laugh, I say, "Oh...And I suppose you think this is my doing?...You two are completely clueless as ever. Roxanne does this kind of thing almost on a regular basis when she's afraid at night, but as for why she's doing it now, even I'm at a loss."

"As for the other question you asked," I said with a devious smile as I tilt my head to the side and take a brief second to look at my new plaything and then back at Mike and Zoey, I go on to say, "...yes I've moved on and found someone new. You could say that she brings little more excitement into my life, and I haven't had a dull moment with her yet."

They both gasped in horror before I even had time to finish talking and all could I do was only smile even more at the inviting looks of shock and fear they both display on their faces. They were both completely speechless and I come to expect that kind of reaction from a couple of goody-two-shoes like themselves.

Mike was the first to come out of his startled coma as a flash of anger crossed his face as he scowled me and said, "You were supposed to stop this Mal, that's why Mr. Valenti put you in the all-boys-juvie in the first place. Why are you still doing this?..."

"Keep your voice down Little Mike or do you intend on waking up the sleeping princess here. You always did like to play the role as the hero, the knight-in-shining-armor while trying to save the day." I say as I stroke Red's head for a moment just to see the looks on their faces as I continue on to say, "As for why, isn't it obvious by now...because I can that's why!"

I laughed as I see them both steaming with fury directed at me as I go on to say, "If it puts your minds at ease, she's not as easy to control as either you or Bailey were, Zoey. No, she's much more disobedient and hasn't followed a single one of my rules I've laid out. And what's even more rather intriguing is the fact that she actually has had the audacity to strike me on more than one occasion. I've let it go of course, but only for my own personal amusement. I've never met someone so...oh what is the word for it...," I paused as I closed my eyes as I stroke my chin and then reopen them with a devilish smirk as I reply, "...so uncooperative."

With looks of bewilderment and confusion on their faces, as they look from one another and back to me, I go on with just as much confidence as I remark, "To put it in lame-man-terms, I like this one and I'm keeping her this time...for good! So deal with it peons...and besides, there's nothing you can really do about it anyway."

"W...What do you mean by that?" Zoey stuttered with fear laced into her words as she looked at me with shock and anger.

"It means sweet and naive little Zoey, that Roxanne is mine. At least in another year she will be and legal when I turn eighteen, I'd take her now if I could but then it would ruin all my plans that I've carefully laid out. You see that old fool that took me under his wing has decided to make me his successor to all his wealth and riches, and in order for me to obtain it, I must first marry his granddaughter who is now the sole heiress to all that dough and the title. Now, do you two dim-witts finally understand how petty your attempts are to stop me this time?" I practically sing from my perch on the cot as I watch Zoey gasp and cover her mouth with both hands and Mike clench his fists in anger and in defeat because the poor imbecile knows that I've finally won this one.

"Mal, there's no way you can force someone wed to you if they don't want to! That's just crazy talk!...And you mean to tell me that Mr. Valenti is her grandfather?!" Mike said defensively as his eyes went from a look of dislike to incredulity at what I just revealed.

"If you don't believe me, I can always wake up the princess and you can confirm it with her if you prefer her voice over mine." I said in a smug tone of voice as I regarded them both with amusement.

"I can't believe it!...This is all insane!...Mal, what is the whole point of this?!" Mike said as he slumped his shoulders in defeat as he looked at me with hopelessness starting to take root.

I smirked and chuckled as I lay back down against my pillows as I lay here and listen their "why's" and "how could you's" as I predicted would come from these two buffoons. Nothing they do or say anymore surprises me, and I was starting to feel irritated and annoyed by it.

"Why would you even do that Mal?...Roxanne was in complete tears when we found the both of you, I thought Mike was gonna have to pry her off of you. I don't know what lies or promises you made her, but they need to stop now and end here because she obviously cares about you, and...why I can never understand especially when that person is...you!" Zoey said with fear as she always does when she looks at me as she stood up in pointed at me in disgust when she got to the end of her little rant fest.

I snorted and took a deep breathe as I humored them further as I narrowed my eyes in glee and comment, "How touching...My sweet little slave girl actually cried for me?...What devotion. Too bad, I could never get any of that raw emotion out of you or Bailey, huh?...I always knew she held some sort of feelings for me even though she tries her damnedest to shield it from me."

Both Mike and Zoey now glared with hatred in their eyes at me, but at that last comment I made I felt Roxanne grip my shirt and I knew then that she had been awake and heard enough of our little chat as I watch her quickly sit up and glare at me with those alluring eyes of hers I can never get enough of when she's angry with me.

Roxanne's Pov:

I don't know why I had decided to climb into Mal's hospital cot other than the fact that I was pretty tired and there was nowhere else to really lay down, but nonetheless, I did and I was soon out like a light switch. The next thing I knew because I know I couldn't have been asleep for too long, came the sudden sounds of upset voices coming from behind me and Mal's cocky one right beside me which I was pretty sure was the very cause of it all. Hearing all the horrible things that Mal was saying and the awful reminder of the fact that I was going to have to marry this creep, those were not the things I wanted to hear as soon as I woke up. At Mal's last despicable comment, I finally had enough as I got up into a sitting position and quickly reached my hand back and laid it on him good and left him sitting there holding his face like a scolded child as I bolted the room and slammed the door in further retaliation. I knew if I tried to say something or anything, I would have only ended in a very heated argument between the both of us, and I really didn't want to do that in front of Mike and Zoey of all people.

I wasn't sure where I thought I was going, but nevertheless, I figured I needed to some fresh air before I could make myself go back to Mal's room and have a row of round two with him. I saw a vending machine not too far away, so I stopped to get a drink, but then realized I didn't have any money, so I sighed and kept on walking, it was by then I remembered Mal talked me into ditching my grandfather at the restaurant and I cringed because I knew better than to do something so irresponsible. I went to the front desk and called him, he was not happy with me and even more so not with Mal either as I explained where we were and what happened. I told him I was fine and Mal was...too, only add a bullet hole and he was just dandy. My Pappy laughed dryly and said that Mal had better be the one injured and not me, and after reassuring him several times I was fine, he then said he'd be there in less than an hour. After I hung up, I thanked the man at the desk for letting me use the phone and regrettably went back to Mal's room to let them know that my grandfather was coming.

Mal's Pov:

After Roxanne had struck me in front of Mike and Zoey and then fled the room, it grew quiet as I reached up and touched my stinging cheek as Mike just stared unbelievingly at what he just witnessed and Zoey did too at first but then said I deserved it plus some for the things I said. Not long after that, Mike demanded to know what I had done to her since I last called him and so I humored him with some of the details like how I forced her into being my slave girl in the first place and the fight in the library and then before I could go into detail about our little roller coaster ride in the elevator, the door opened again. Speaking of which, it was my hot-tempered little vixen, she narrowed her eyes at me in disgust as she closed the door and took a chair beside Zoey.

My smile widened as I turn to her and say, "Roxanne, you're just in time. I was just about to tell my captive audience about the fun we had in the elevator right before it almost killed us."

With the same look on her face of disgust and now anger, she got up stiffly and leans over my bed rail and grabs the front of my hospital shirt-garment as she hissed at me face to face and says, "Save it Mal!...In less than an hour my grandfather will be here, and I don't think he's gonna be too happy to see you when he does, so you might want to drop that cocky attitude of yours and zip it!...I've had just about enough and quite frankly I'm not in the mood for it!...So just don't go there with me!"

Both simpletons gasped at Roxanne's and my normal way of interacting with one another as I smirked at them and look back at Roxanne and laugh as I remove her fingers from my garment and say smoothly, "Is that so?...Tell me does he plan on putting another bullet in me why I lie here and wait?"

Her eyes narrowed at me even further, I haven't seen her this angry since the night I gave her the engagement gift as she dug her hands in the bed rails and darkly retorted at me, "How the hell should I know?!...I just called him to let him know where we are and that we're okay, that's more than what you did!...You are completely irresponsible Mal and a creep for what you pulled in the park!...And to be honest, at this point, I hope he does!...I mean there I was on the side of the road worried to death that you were going to die and all you can do is lay up in this stupid bed and arrogantly talk about owning me and my inheritance like I'm not even a person...like I wasn't even here!...grrr, I can't even stand the sight of you!...You make me sick! If you weren't-,"

I didn't allow her to finish because I had other plans so I leaned in and added with just as much thunder in my voice for kicks as I smirked and said, "You'd do what exactly?!"

She growled at me as I grabbed her chin and then slapped my hand away and spat back at me, "I'd kick your ass, that's what!"

I fell back into my pillows in laughed with mirth. Kick my ass?!...She's got a sense of humor, but she's got another thing coming if she thinks she can take me on...Ha...Kick my ass!...

When I was done having a good laugh, I looked over and saw that she had not even moved an inch from her position, but only glared daggers at me even harder as I humorously say, "I'd love to see that, toots. But why don't you be a good girl and get me something to eat. All this droll talk of taking me on has made me hungry. Make me a sandwich."

I swear if she wasn't mad at me before this could have been the most chaotic thing I ever witness as she stood there shaking in fury at me turning redder by the second as she said not a word to me and spun on her heel and slammed the door so hard, it cracked the glass in the door's small window. I could hear her swear as she stormed off even with the door closed, it was amazing as I laid there grinning from ear to ear.

Zoey's Pov:

I sat in awe at Roxanne because I have never met anyone brave enough to stand up to Mal like she did just now, aside from what Mike did with Mal in his mind and then the time he had him removed from his head permanently. It was amazing, it was like she didn't even care what the consequences of her actions were going to be after taking Mal on like that, in my book that was purely amazing and she had my full support and respect for doing it. I was beginning to think that maybe she did have what it took to take out Mal, I wish she had been around before Mal did all the sick and twisted things he did to Bailey and me. We might have escaped a lot sooner especially after all the things Mal bragged about before she came back.

I gotta say though I would have been pretty furious too if Mal told me that, but I would have never had to guts to do what she just did just now. Looking over at Mike, he was in a daze as he stared after her, I take it that he could not fathom it too. Mal just laid back all smug after his sexist remark with his hands entwined together as he smiled deranged at us in his creepy version of pure bliss and then decided he'd continue to tell us where he left off at as he went on about their adventures like before Roxanne had came back.

Interesting enough Bailey had texted me and told me she saw Mal on a motorbike with a girl whom she thought might be Roxanne just under a few hours ago and then I presume to tell her, she was right and that not to worry because Mike and me had it under control as I filled her in on the details. I was then drawn back into Mal's disturbing story about them being trapped in an elevator where he claims and brags if he wanted to he could have let her go and let her fall to her death, but didn't because it would have destroyed his plans. Disturbingly enough, Roxanne was all he talked about, it reminded me of the time Mike had sent himself to that hospital to get Mal under wraps and get better control over him where Mal had only asked for Bailey ever time I'd see him. I wasn't really sure what his fascination was with Roxanne, from the sound of it he wasn't able yet to get her to lust for him and need him in that way like he had done Bailey and me. Roxanne must be a fighter if she could hold Mal off this long, the girl's got strength. The fact that he hasn't been able to gain full control over her must be why he wants her so bad. I hold Mike's hand and he squeezes mine in reassurance that everything's going to be alright as we both sigh and continue to listen to Mal's relentless perverted ideas when he does finally get her under his thumb.

Mal's Pov:

I watched with amusement at the look on their faces as I go into absolute full detail about the few times I did have my way with Roxanne. The first two times weren't really that amazing to go into, and I made sure to edit the part where I apologized to Roxanne for making her cry in the second time, but the third time. I went into complete detail on that little gem as I listen to Mike protest and begged me to just stop already, but I wasn't giving up not until got to the best part...

By that time, the door reopened and Roxanne came back in just in time to hear my favorite part...

"...and then my back was so clawed up that I actually had to go see the nurse about it the next morning, but what really got me excited was right before she came, she bite m-," I was explaining all this while I had my hand resting on my knee as I had my leg up and drawn towards me as I used my other hand to grip the bed railing, but I was soon cut off as she came storming up to me with a flushed face.

"Damn it, Mal!...How dare you tell them that?!...As if it wasn't bad enough that you had to brag about it to your two stupid peons, but now...Mike and Zoey too?!" She thundered at me as drew closer to my bedside with that same dangerous look she gave me before she left just a few minutes ago.

I echoed her words as I rolled in the bed with my eyes closed as I laughed out loud and said, "My stupid peons!...Nice!...I can't wait to tell the-,"

Before I could finish laughing and quoting my statement she pounded her way up to me and with her eyes the most dangerous I've seen yet, she dumped the entire bowl of soup over my head and flung the bowl at me so violently that even Mike and Zoey cringed in their seats as they gasped and she left without a word slamming the door right on cue. I sat there perplexed with a look of pure shock on my face because I honestly didn't think she'd do that and no girl has ever done that to me or anyone for that matter, I was completely without a rebuke. Then I just laughed. All I could do was laugh because I enjoyed it. I liked the way she looked at me just now, it was exhilarating.

I could almost feel the sparks flying from her wrath and it turned me on with heightening pleasure from the memory of it just seconds ago as I sideways glance at Mike who is just sitting there blinking several times and Zoey with her hands over her mouth in shock, but then she stands up and points while she says defiantly, "Looks like you just met your match Mal, and I hope she continues to sock it to you in the near future too!"

I look at her with this sudden burst of energy and stated without even thinking about it with a devious look on my face as I grin from ear to ear like a fool with chicken noodles dripping down my face as I say, "And that's exactly why I love that woman!"

Mike nearly choked on a can of soda he was drinking and Zoey dropped her pointed finger at me in mid-air and they both stared at me and shouted at the same time, "What?!"

Oh shit!...That wasn't supposed to happen!...Shit!...If Roxanne finds out...

I toss the bowl in the floor and pulled my hospital garment that is now soaked in soup off over my head as I wipe the remaining chunks of soup from my hair and face while the whole time I glare something dark and sinister at them both as I state, "Neither one of you had better not breathe a word to Roxanne about this, and I mean it!...I'll wring both of your necks!"

"You had better come up with a good reason for us to keep it then, shouldn't you Mal?" Mike said with a nervous smirk he crossed his arms over his chest and I look over to Zoey and she smiling just as mischievously at me.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?!...What are you two imbeciles implying then?!..." I growled at both them darkly.

"The only way I'll keep your secret Mal...is if you keep your hands off of her and stop this ridiculous slave girl obsession of yours!" Zoey said with a pinched face as she placed both of her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

"I agree with Zoey. If you agree to stop doing that, then I'll also keep your secret." Mike said with just as much conviction as he placed a hand on Zoey's shoulders as they both waited for my reply.

I narrowed my eyes, but then thought to myself what they don't know can't hurt them, so I pretended to be defeated and accepted their offer. Then Mike helped me get up and into the small bathroom where I wash the trails of soup off of me while Zoey had called a nurse to come and change my bed sheets. They were just finishing up as Mike help me back into bed, I really didn't need the peon's help but decided to just play along with it anyway. My wound wasn't that bad, but it did smart enough that my movements were limited.

Just as Roxanne came back in and the nurse left with my soiled sheets and clothing telling Mike and Zoey that the old man was just now pulling up, Roxanne seemed like she had calmed down some but still looked at me with dislike as we regarded each other for a minute, she then turned and excused herself to use the bathroom. By then Mike and Zoey, I assumed didn't notice her as they both left to meet with the old man to probably discuss how they found us and whatever else that pops into their simple little heads. I didn't say anything as I waited for her to come back out.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was still so mad at Mal for telling them all that and embarrassed about it too. I just don't understand how he gets off enjoying doing that to people.

What is wrong with him?...Today I actually had fun with him, but then he went and ruined it at the park and then I was so terrified because I thought he was really dead after he blacked out on me...And that comment he made...He thinks I'm beautiful!?...Surely that's him either losing it or trying to play me for a fool...All this stuff swimming around in my head...it's so overwhelming...I just don't know how to deal with it all right now...

I sighed as I finished my busy in the bathroom as I wash my hands and step out to see that everyone was gone and I was now alone with the jerk as he lays there watching me with a smirk on his face as I took a seat by his bed.

"That was some sandwich, care to make me another?" He says with a smirk as he waits for me to blow up on him, but I'm not playing his game this time.

"Make your own damn sandwich, I'm tired and I'm not playing these mind games with you. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning, Mal. Just give me break." I said tiredly as I glare at him.

Mal didn't say anything for a minute as though he was rethinking or regrouping and that always makes me very nervous, it was then that I was about to get up and leave before he came up with some crazy idea, but he then spoke and said, "Hey, I gotta take a piss. Help me up."

I looked at him as I raise a brow and said, "Then call a nurse or wait until Mike and them get back, I'm not going in there with you."

With a serious face, he said, "But I have to go now and it can't wait that long for a nurse, and besides I'd be damned if I asked Mike for something like that."

I groan because apparently, he's not going to drop it, so I get up and go to his other side of the bed with the bed rail not as high, and help him down, and say, "You know the doctor said you're not supposed to be moving so much. You're gonna reopen the wound."

As soon as his feet hit the ground me grabbed me which startled the crap out of me as I yelped with surprise as he tosses me onto the bed where I landed on my side, and then even though he grimaces in pain, Mal smirks as he practically dives on top of me. I close my eyes and place my hands over my head in defense as I feel him not land on top of me as I thought he would, but instead, I feel him crawling onto my figure as I try to wiggle my way out from under him, but to no avail.

He just closes off all my exit routes and pins me in and as I continue to try to shield him from myself, he pours himself over me and chuckles breathlessly in my ear as he says, "Now where did we leave off at in the park?"

I stiffen as I start to feel myself panicking. No!...Not this again!...Why?...

Mal continues on as though I was meant not to say anything to that as he says, "Mike and Zoey seem to think you have some feelings for me, Roxanne. I wonder if they could be right."

Mal suddenly sits up as he straddles me and quickly grabs both my hands and pin them over my head with one hand and with his free one he grabs my chin as he forces me to look at him while slowly inch by inch leaning in as he slowly says, "Tell me and be honest, you know I can tell when you're lying to me, Roxanne. Do you harbor feelings for me?...Do you like me?"

My lips quivered because I knew I couldn't answer that truthfully even if I wanted to as I closed my eyes and try to twist myself free underneath his weight. I couldn't face him and answer that. I just couldn't. I felt his hand leave my face as he trailed it down my right shoulder all the way up to my arm and then my wrist. He grabbed both of my wrists with both of his hands and made me look him in the eye as he looked at me more firmly.

I began trembling as he asked me again as I felt his breathe on my cheek, "Well...do you?"

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head no over and over.

Mal laughed and whispered in my ear smugly, "You're lying Roxanne. You can't even look me in the eye, can you?...Are you ashamed of liking me?...Or are you just too scared of the fact that you like someone as dangerous as me?"

I started wiggling again trying to get free because I didn't want to discuss this with him. I honestly didn't know what my feelings for him were and it scared me. Deep down I didn't hate him as much I try to convince myself I do, but at the same time I couldn't accept the thought of liking him either, my feelings were mixed and confused, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Roxanne..." He continued to breathe into my ear which made me shudder from fear and disturbingly enough excitement too. When did Mal begin to excite me?!...

I started breathing heavily in panic as I begged him to stop and told him that my grandfather would be here any minute and that he was digging himself a grave by doing this.

He chuckled as he let go of one of my hands and started to trace his fingers across the side of my face and deviously said with a wicked grin on his face, "I locked the door."

I gasped as I try to push his hand away from my face, but he just grabs it with his other hand again and continues to taunt me as I said, "Y...You did what?!"

"That's right, you heard me. We may not have long to play, but I'm sure to enjoy what little time I can squeeze until then since I won't be seeing my lovely little slave girl for the next couple of days." He said half amused and half annoyed by it.

"So tell me will you miss me while I'm not there?" He said with his lips just barely touching mine as I started to feel strange and heated all over.

"When I come back and I trust me I will, I'll have something very special in mind just for you." He says with a devilish grin and then takes my breathe away by sealing that promise with a fierce kiss that started at my jawline and then ended on my lips.

Before I could answer or Mal could go on teasing me, the door was opened and there stood my grandfather with a seriously dangerous look in his eyes as he looks from Mal to me, but mostly Mal.


	51. Caught in the Act

Roxanne's Pov:

Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any more worse than they already are while Mal was desperately trying to seduce me again with not only his body, but his words as well, I could have sworn I heard someone trying to open the door. I listened again over Mal's unseemly words, and I was right. They jiggled the door handle and then after a few seconds, it turned and there stood my grandfather and one of the doctors holding a set of keys in his hands as their gazes drift across the room and soon lands on us. I froze as I felt my insides tighten up into knots as I hear Mal swore silently out loud as he quickly removes himself from me with slight difficulty, but my eyes never left the door as I saw the look of murder in my grandfather's eyes. His eyes never left Mal's either as Mal stood on the opposite side of the bed now as I tried to make myself decent as I sat up and scooted my way off of the bed and stood next to Mal. We both looked like a couple of criminals caught exactly in the act as the room grew more uncomfortable silent by the minute. I was feeling not only embarrassed for being caught doing this kind of thing with Mal and no doubt by my grandfather of all people, but ashamed of myself like it was almost my fault it happened in the first place even though it really wasn't, it was Mal's.

My grandfather who had not spoken a single the entire time we removed ourselves from the bed, then finally turned and dismissed the doctor and asked Mike and Zoey to wait outside for a moment longer as he had a word with me and Mal. As soon as Raph and my grandfather's two bodyguards entered the room, my grandfather had one of them close it so that he could most likely chide me for not showing the proper behavior of that of a young lady and mostly likely chastising Mal severely for taking such lewd advances towards me. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I was actually beginning to feel sorry for Mal, even though I did try to warn him. My grandfather is a very serious and proper gentleman aside from his hostile business dealings, being a mafia boss was no joke and Mal was not taking my grandfather's words of warning seriously, so yeah...I was more than a little worried.

"What in God's name happened to your dress?!" Pappy said sternly as he looked from it to me like it was the complete disaster it now appeared after being stained in Mal's blood and then torn in the front down the bottom half that exposed part of my knees.

I took a deep breath as I was reminded of how I had made a feeble attempt at trying to clean it with Zoey's help, but to no avail. The blood remained and the dress was ruined, I had accepted it at the time because there was nothing I could really do about it.

I tried not to fidget with my hands as I clutched the sides of my gown and meekly stammered, "I...I..got c...covered in Mal's blood trying to stop him from bleeding to death. That's why it's torn. I had nothing else to use to use to stop the bleeding."

His eyes then raked over Mal's figure with a murderous glare as he pointed an angry finger and harshly said, "And you...I thought I told you to treat her like your lady tonight, but when I walked in here just now I could see you took not the slightest bit of interest in what I advised you, now did you?!...And not only that, but you had the recklessness to dare and drag my granddaughter into a high-speed race on a stolen motorbike and cause mayhem in several residences with stolen fireworks."

He paused to catch his breath and then in a more calm tone of voice he continued on, "I will say this and that is that I am more than proud of you for taking a hit and taking that bullet for my granddaughter. You've stepped up and became a man tonight, Mal, but that still does not excuse you from the behavior I just witness as I walked through this room just now."

On an ending note, my grandfather made brisk steps towards both me and Mal with a very dissatisfied look on his face that he directed towards Mal and stopped just close enough to where he swung out his arm with intentions to strike Mal across the face. Without even thinking of the consequences, I jumped into the line of fire to try and stop it as I felt fear and panic swallowing me a whole as I saw my grandfather's hand rapidly approaching my face, I immediately closed my eyes as I tried not to flinch as I held my breath. The next thing I knew a pair of arms snatched me up from behind and pulled me back and quickly ducked out of range of fire. I didn't have to be told who it was. All I could think was...why?...

"What the hell were you thinking just now?!" Mal quickly whispered in a pained tone of voice in my ear harshly as he groaned in pain and staggered as we both just dodged the blow my grandfather was about to give Mal.

I gripped his arm for support as I quickly whispered back, "I...I'm s...s...sorry, but I panicked."

I open my eyes and slowly, but dreaded to look up to see my grandfather looking down at both of us with a scowl stretched across his face as he waits for both of us to get back up which we did. I had to help Mal to his feet because from the look of things his movements were very stiff, so with his arm around my shoulder I helped hoist him back up and look humbly down at my feet as I waited to be further scowled.

"Roxanne, never do anything like that again!...I could have seriously hurt you just now!...Do not jump into the line of fire when I am trying to discipline this young punk!," Pappy said thundered at me as he looked from me to Mal who was still leaning on me for support as Pappy then turned his jarring glare on Mal as he shook his finger and said, "He will never learn any form of respect if I don't stay firm with him."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to hurt him," I said as I hung my head feeling like a nuisance.

Pappy raised an eyebrow at me and then returned his attention back to Mal as he stepped forward and grabbed the front on Mal's shirt and heatedly said, "If I ever find out or catch you displaying any of this kind of out of place behavior again young man, I will go to extremes and punish you the way I see fit. Have I made myself perfectly clear to you, Mal?!"

Mal never flinched not once the entire time as I stood next him supporting his weight as he glared back at my grandfather and quietly in a serious tone of voice said, "Yes sir."

I could tell that Mal was not used to taking orders from others and that it was putting a toll on his patience as he stood there with my grandfather as they both continued to lock eyes at each other with a deadly glare etched across their features.

"Good, see to it that you remember it next time." He said as he let of go of Mal's shirt and then turned his attention to Raph and gave him a nod.

Raph came forward and handed me my bag from earlier this evening as he stepped back and stood and took his place again on the other side of the room as my grandfather then looked to me and said, "I think it's time for you to go back, go change of out that soiled thing and Raph will have you taken back to juvie."

I wanted to say something, but when my grandfather was in one of his dark moods, it was better to do as he says, so let go of Mal's arm as he grabbed one of the bed rails for support and hugged the bag to myself as I step inside the bathroom and changed. As I was changing back into my other dress and letting down my hair, I could hear Pappy giving Mal another lecture. I couldn't hear what they were saying because their voices low, but from the sound of it Pappy still wasn't very pleased with him, and I wasn't sure if it was the fact that Mal and me ditched the restaurant to have Mal's version of fun or if it was the fact he walked in on Mal trying to seduce me or both altogether. Either way, as I finally finished doing my business and came out of the bathroom looking more presentable than before, Pappy nodded his head to Raph and he headed towards the door and waited as my grandfather hugged me as we said our goodbyes. It was kind of awkward doing that in front of Mal, he stood there glowering at the wall. With one last nervous and hesitant look in Mal's direction, I drew my eyes down towards to floor and followed Raph out.

On my wall out, Raph gave me a chance to say goodbye to Mike and Zoey who both gave me their numbers if I ever needed to reach them for anything at all, they said they'd be there. After that, I walked out of the hospital with Raph as he escorted me to the limo, by then I was beginning to realize just how tired I really was. I think I actually fell asleep on the ride back.

Mike's Pov:

As soon as Roxanne left with this guy called Raph who I soon learned was Mal's parole officer and apparently worked for Roxanne's grandfather, Mr. Valenti as a spy to keep an eye on Mal's behavior. After they left Zoey and me were allowed back into Mal's room, and from the look of things Mr. Valenti was not very happy with him at the moment, I'm assuming Mal must have got out of line with Roxanne, which reminded me of my concerns for her being with him. When we walked in Mal gave us a sour look right away and was in the process of getting back into his bed with slight difficulty which I'm pretty sure had to do with his injury tonight as Mr. Valenti took a seat on the right side of Mal's bed and Zoey and me took the seats we sat in earlier, but not before we said our "hello's".

I then voiced my concerns as I looked over at Mr. Valenti with a serious face and said, "I don't think this is a very good idea, Mr. Valenti. Mal is just way too dangerous. He's only out for himself, and if I know him he's gonna get Roxanne hurt or worse...he'll end up doing to her as he did to this other girl I once knew in juvie by the name of Bailey. And he didn't stop there, he dragged Zoey into it too just for his own personal gain. Please...please reconsider what you're doing here!"

The entire time I was talking to Roxanne's grandfather Mal just glared daggers at me and I knew why, he saw me as a threat to whatever plan he was concocting with Roxanne, and I had no doubt what it might be considering what happened last time he found a new girl to harass.

Mr. Valenti had quietly and attentively listened to my explanation and then said, "Thank you Mike, and yes I am very aware of Mal's behavior towards other females and his violent temper which is why I have taken the liberty of putting Raph in charge of keeping a very close eye on him.," He looked at Mal as he continued the rest of what he had to say, " Mal will learn to control his lustful urges and that temper of his along with taking his medications...or I will strip him of whatever chances of gaining the title of my successor and soon-be fiance of my granddaughter."

Frank Valenti then gave Mal his full attention as he placed both of his hands on this knees as though he was about to rise, but did not end with a very stern look on his face said, "I am not joking around when I say this...but this is your last chance to clean up your act and you better stick to it or you know what the consequences are if you choose to continue this path of yours. Just one more little episode like this one and I will put my foot down hard and take care of you personally myself."

Zoey timidly spoke up in a soft voice right after Mr. Valenti ended his statement to Mal and addressed her worried thoughts as well as she said, "Even if Mal decides to put aside his ways, what about Roxanne?...This juvie from what I've heard of from Duncan, a very good friend of Mike's and mine says it's for only boys and not just any boys, but some of the worst ones like Mal here. Wouldn't that be dangerous for her?... I don't even know how she could have ended up in a place like that. I'm really worried about her safety. What if something terrible happens?"

"That's why I have appointed Mal as her bodyguard because if he doesn't-," Valenti said as he gave Mal a hard look, but before he could finish Mal cut him off.

"Yeah...I get it already, you pull out the 'ole trash bag and shovel routine and bury my ass in your backyard if I don't." Mal says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"Watch that tongue of yours, boy. You're already in deep as it is, don't push your luck. I can finish what we started in that office at juvie and don't think just because of that bullet wound of yours is still fresh that it will stop me...because it won't. " Mr. Valenti said in a very dark tone as his eyes narrowed in on Mal's.

From the look Mal was giving him in return I could tell Mal was struggling with himself, he really wanted to get up and fight the old man, I could tell by the way he was balling his fists up like he used to in my mind when things didn't go according to his plans. With Mr. Valenti, two bodyguards present I could see that Mal was smart enough to hold his tongue while sucking it up and dealing with it for the time being. This must have been a real challenge for him considering all the times he'd let his temper fly off the handle and attack whatever obstacle, person or event that got in his way head on without a single thought of dire consequences of his actions.

Mal didn't reply to Mr. Valenti's statement, but he did not push the old man's threat after that either. Mr. Valenti then began to explain the situation with Mal and Roxanne's soon to be engagement. According to him, they weren't exactly engaged yet because Mal still needed to ask Roxanne for her hand in marriage and give her the engagement ring in order for it to be official, and from the way I saw those two interact with each other tonight, I seriously doubt that Roxanne would accept Mal's proposal. She just seems to headstrong and unwilling to settle for Mal's perverted ways. Watching her tonight and seeing the things she did and the way she spoke to Mal, had me stopping and thinking if she really would be safe with Mal. Even if he was fixated as her bodyguard, there was just no way no matter what promises he made to Mr. Valenti that he would stop trying to put his hands on her, I knew him too well and it worried me just as much as it did Zoey. There was no doubt in my mind that Mal would try to continue keeping her as one of his toys and use her for whatever pleased him at the current moment. I was pretty sure Mal didn't even understand the concept of love, and that confession he made worried me. Knowing him, he'd hide it from her as long as he could before she catches on and even when she does figure it out, he'll more than likely only continue to deny it to keep himself afloat a little while longer to buy himself some time for whatever evil plot of his that he was brewing.

It was getting late and I could tell Zoey was exhausted from the way she rubbed her eyes, so after a little bit more discussion on how Mr. Valenti explained how he planned on keeping Mal's unruly behavior in check, we eventually got up and said our goodbyes as I took Mr. Valenti's hand and shake it before we left.

Mal's Pov:

The old man closed the door as Tweedledee and Tweedledum left and gave me a very hard look as he said, "Just remember what I said...you will keep her safe because if I find out that something has happened. You will be the first person I come looking for when it does, and there will be no mercy when I come for you Mal."

With those last words, the old man left shortly after wishing me a speedy recovery and to take care of his two monkeys followed him out. I sighed as I laid there and pondered how the hell I was supposed to pull this off. I was not giving up my plans and I was most certainly was not gonna stop having my fun with her even if I had to pull a few tight strings of my own. I could work my way around Raph, I've done it before and I can do it again now. As much as I find Mike's little girlfriend, Zoey annoying as hell, she did provide a point...Roxanne would be in danger and even more now since I wasn't there to keep an eye on her, but that was nothing I couldn't take care of.

I groan in pain as my sides protested against me doing so as I reached for the phone on the nearby table and called one of my peons. I was sure by now that Roxanne was back at juvie and if I know Raph he was gonna start putting his foot down about her staying in her cell at night and not mine, so I'll have to do something about it.

Within the third ring, Big Ed picked up and answered in a groggy tone of voice and said, "Hello?"

"It's me. I have a job for you and Pete to do since I won't be in juvie for the next couple of days, seeing as I'm now all strung out in a hospital bed right now." I said with all seriousness.

"Why?...What happened?" He asked with a more urgent tone of voice.

"Nothing. I've got hung up trying to babysit my slave girl, but that's not important right now because right now I need you and Pete and all my other peons to keep an extra close eye on her. Make sure she stays out of trouble, if you have to tail her all day...then do it, but just make sure no one touches her...because if they do...I'll be in deep shit. Got it?" I said as I waited for his reply.

"Yes, boss." He said without hesitation.

"Excellent, I'll be calling in to see how my little slave girl fares while I'm away until then I suppose I'll keep this staff up here...busy," I replied with a devious chuckle as I hung up the phone and begin looking for ways to keep myself entertained until then.

Raph's Pov:

Not long after I made sure that my boss's granddaughter made it safely to her cell and checked to make sure her cell was locked securely where there would be no incidents or her running off again after late hours like she has been doing as of late with Mal, I received a phone call from the boss.

"I see...so you're telling me you paid that cop to purposely put your granddaughter in this facility just to make sure she met Mal," I said quietly with incredulity as I began my over-night shift to keep watch of the third floor.

"That is correct. I wanted to see for myself how Mal would conduct himself around her and believe me, I know my granddaughter and what I've briefly seen of Mal from after the surgery, I'd say he's the one." The boss said as he let off a heavy drag on one of his cigars from the sound of it.

"Are you sure about this?...That boy is...reckless-," I said with concern, but then Mr. Valenti broke the last part of my comment.

"Maybe...but I need someone like him to take over, and from what you told me...he already has more than a third of the young men in juvie following him and the rest either stay clear of him, but the latter are the ones I'm most concerned about. I believe you told me that one of them use to rule over all of them before Mal go transferred there..." He said passively.

"Yeah...he's still here. From what I've seen...Mal keeps him in line the majority of the time." I said dryly as I began passing cell making sure everyone was in their beds.

"Good, then I'll speak with you more tomorrow concerning the well being of my granddaughter and what's to be done about it." He said more seriously and then hung up.

I put my phone away and continued my shift without further comment.


	52. Inconspicuous Me

Roxanne's Pov:

I must have slept pretty late, it felt like I slept like a log because the next morning when I got up it was later than usual, and comfortingly enough there were no creeps hanging around my cell room either which was a relief considering my terrible luck as of late. Regardless I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and grab some fresh clothes and things to go shower, so I could start my new day...without Mal...and I was determined to make it the best couple days of my life ever until he did come back and grace me with his ominous presence once again unfortunately.

As I entered the infirmary I noticed for the first time just how late I slept, it was nearly noon and I was surprised Raph or Chef didn't come barging in to wake me and make me come to class, I shook it off as I quickly showered and got dressed. At least today, I got all of my clothes cleaned and returned so now I could find somewhere and bury that confounded pink dress forever. I still think my mother had something to do with that over-feminine thing, she was probably trying to get back at me for all the times I wore tom-boyish clothes to my school pictures and other occasions. On the way out of the bathroom, I thanked the nurse for letting me use it, but then she stopped me from leaving out the door because she wanted to examine and see how the progress on my foot was going. She pulled out the remaining stitches and told me the healing looked good but said I should still practice using caution when putting any pressure on it though, after that she wrapped it lightly with some bandages and let me go from there. Just as I closed the nurse's door, I soon remembered I needed, unfortunately, to ask Mrs. Woods yet again for a new jumper since my last one was destroyed, I figured this time there was no point in trying lie about it, it would look and probably sound suspicious if I did. So I sighed out loud as I stopped at her door to knock, on the way I was surprised that I wasn't being tailed by weirdos or being harassed on top of that, Mrs. Woods told me to enter which I did as I stopped in front of her desk and told her my dilemma.

"Hey, it's me again. I hate to bother you, but I need ask for another favor." I said as I leaned over the counter and sighed.

She was chewing gum from the looks of it as she worked her jaw and then looked up from her paperwork and flatly asked, "Whatcha need?"

"Another jumper again..." I said sheepishly as I looked down and drew circles on the counter with my finger because I felt pretty stupid for having to ask again so soon.

"No need." She said nonchalantly as she picked up the papers and stacked them all together neatly and placed them on a paper tray on the right side of her.

I was a little taken back as I straightened up my posture and said, "What do you mean?...I thought we have to wear those stupid things all the time."

"Not anymore. Apparently, a good number of the parents/guardians of the delinquents here have been calling in so many complaints about it that a petition was passed around and Chris was left with no choice but to drop the jump gig and let it go, but the badges are still in effect for the time being." She said as a matter of factly as she waited to see if I had anything else to say.

I honestly didn't, I was rather surprised by it so I said, "Oh...wow."

"Well, if you need anything else I'll be here, if not check with Mrs. Jones. She's usually always available in her office." She said as returned her attention back to her paperwork.

I nodded as I thanked her and headed out the door, I wondered how Chris feels about the jumper thing being disbanded, I bet he either was not happy about it or just didn't care. Not even five minutes, and I just rounded the corner as I was headed to lunch since it was noonish that I almost ran into the last person I wanted to see,(well...next to the last person I wanted to see aside from Mal), it was Steve. Inwardly I groan as I stepped aside and attempt to walk past him as I acted as though I didn't see him, but he saw that I saw him so that didn't happen as he cut me off from going around him and blocked the hallway.

I narrow my eyes and as calmly as I could handle I say, "What do you want?"

His smile was almost as disturbing as Mal's as he smiled and looked me over with a lewd gaze as he said, "I heard your boyfriend's not in town. I thought I'd come see for myself, and now that I have...I can't help but wonder what you plan to do without him here to take care of you."

I pulled myself up to my full height and growled as I snarled at him, "Mal is not my boyfriend! I don't care what that idiot says...I am not his!...and I never will be! So get out of my way, or so help me I will redefine for you the meaning of pain!"

He laughs as he crosses his arms over his chest and says cooly, "That's not what everyone here says...rumor has it that your his new favorite plaything."

He paused for a moment as we both watch one of the instructors and a few guys walked by us as we both lock eyes as he continues on, "I don't know if you know this girly, but Mal being playing with little girls like you for a long time now. That's what landed his crazy ass here in the first place...that and some other untold reasons that's kept under wraps. Speaking of rumors, I heard you're the granddaughter of that old guy, Valenti."

I placed my hands on my hips because I was beginning to grow impatient with this creep as I flatly stated, "Yeah so...what about it?...You got a problem with it?"

"Not at all. Everyone here knows Mal's his dog and why he chained here. It just means the rumors are true then because if your his granddaughter and Mal is his successor than that make you guys quite the celebrity couple around here." He said with a devious smirk forming at the corners of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at me in glee.

Before I could say anything else he took a step closer towards me and with an even wider smirk on his face he added, "So when's the wedding, slave girl?"

I felt one of my eyes twitch as I finally snapped and reached back as hard as I could and punched him in his face and then kneed him in the gut as he doubled over in pain which wiped the smile from his face. I then grabbed him by the nape of his hair and brought his face down on my knee and watched as he fell into the floor and stared up at me with anger and disbelief because I just kicked his ass again for who knows how many times now.

I quickly stepped over him and brought one of my mud boots down over his throat as hard as I could as I felt rage rolling off of me like waves of fire and then I angrily said, "One more word and I swear I will crush your airway, mouth breather!...I have had just about enough of the sex slave jokes from Mal, and you...you are not going to add your two cents to the pile either!"

Just as I was very tempted to kick his ugly face in, someone shouted down the hall at me. I looked up and it was Raph.

"Roxanne," He shouted my name across the hall as he bounded his way towards both Steve and me and continued on to say, "Kindly step away and refrain from any further actions. You are to go met Chef in his office immediately."

I didn't move from where I stood as I glared down the hall at him and then at the piece of trash underneath my boot, but I complied as he got closer and shouted, "Now!"

I stormed off with my fists balled up really to hit anyone that dare piss me off any further than I already was and I didn't look back not once. It was my first day back and I was already busted, and I wasn't too happy about it either as I finally stopped outside of Chef's office with intentions to knock and wait, but when I saw Steve following not too far off, I said screw it because I wasn't about to spend ten minutes in there with him without losing my cool again. So I picked up my steps quickly and opened up one of the unused classrooms and ducked inside as I waited for that creep and Raph to pass me by. I carefully peered out the window as I watched them both go by and then with ease I snuck out of the door and quickly made my way to the mess hall to speedily grab some grub and run before they noticed that I wasn't in Chef's office. Oddly enough I had no trouble getting in the mess hall, so as meekly as possible I make my way around tables and chairs to get in line and I wait my turn to hopefully grab a to-go-box and sneak outside to eat.

As soon as I told the lunch lady my order I hear a familiar ominous dark voice behind me and I groan as they said, "I was wondering why Mal's little flower was hiding among the weeds. You know...you made quite the bit of noise in the hall just now. It's a wonder Chris isn't advertising it over the intercom yet."

I turn around and it's exactly who I'd hope it wasn't. It was that Splotch guy with tattoos and piercing who was regarding me with little interest as he gave the lunch lady his order as well, it'd looked as though he wasn't going to eat lunch in here either. From my point of view with standing up this time around and not being held and forced down onto a table, he still looked huge like a giant, but very thin with some slight muscle to him. The guy had to be as tall as Chef judging from the sight of him, I felt like a midget compared to a lot of the guys in here, but then again I was a girl and a pretty short one even comparing myself to most girls my age.

I sighed quietly as I turn my attention back to my food and pick it up as I was about to leave and drearily replied, "Don't remind me. It doesn't matter how low a profile I attempt to keep, my cover always somehow seems to get blown."

He grabbed my arm for a second and quietly said in a low tone of voice only meant for me to hear, "If you're looking for somewhere to hide, you can always use Mal's turf. Steve never goes there, he knows better than to mess with the juvie king's minions whether he's there or not."

I swallowed and I shook my head with a no, that was the last place I wanted to go considering the bad memories I had recently developed there thanks to Mal and his freaks for beating that small kid nearly senseless.

"Well...I don't like you or anything but you can always come to my cell. I rarely get any visits from Steve, I kinda think he's afraid of the needles and the pens." He said listlessly in a little louder tone of voice as we both headed out the mess hall while I leeringly watched for Raph or even Steve at this point.

As we both exited the mess hall I had an unsettling feeling about this, but mostly because of the last time I went into his cell, but he did say he wasn't interested in me so I figured eating lunch there couldn't be too bad, so I accepted his offer and followed him with dread in the elevator. I may now live in fear of those thanks to Chris's unsafe handy work, he really needs to hire better help then this before he ends up killing someone. When we got to the second floor, I was somewhat relieved that it was mostly empty and there was not near as many creeps there as before as I followed Splotch to his cell. On the way, he told me not worry about him having company because he didn't share his cell with anybody, he says he assumes it's because he's too weird for most people to handle.

Believe it or not, I think I just might have made an odd new friend today...yeah he was really quiet but he didn't leave me feeling as threatening as Mal or Steve did, I think you just have to be around him long enough to get to know and understand him. I guess it's true what they say about never judging a book by its cover and in Splotch's case, it really was just like that. I had asked him why everyone called him that and he said that it was because a lot of his clothes and things were covered in splotches and ink blobs from his art, so the name came naturally and just stuck with him. He was kind of an eccentric sort of guy. He didn't paint with blood like everyone seems to believe as he explained to me, his artwork was very strange but at the same time really amazing to behold it kinda made me jealous, to be honest. I wish I could pick up a pen or paintbrush and go after it like that, I told he should go to college and take an art class and do something with that talent of his.

"Thanks. I plan on it after I finish serving my time here and along with my last year of high school. I've got a few more months and I'll be out." He said in a more sociable tone than before as he finished the last of his sandwich and worked his way to the fries on his plate.

By then I was beginning to feel more at ease so my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask so I did, "Did you do Mal's tattoos as well? They're really good."

He paused for a moment as though he was remembering something and then answered, "Yes, that was my work, and thank you, I'm glad you like it. It took an hour to do the outlines and then another two and a half hours to fill them in. He never did flinch or complain not once the entire time, even when he bled some. Truthfully, I don't think he knows what pain is. I don't know what he is to you exactly, but if you were wise you'd stay away from him. He's bad news."

That was the most I think I ever heard him speak all at once as his expression took on a more serious tone as he went on to say, "I've seen that guy do some pretty sick things and I've heard worse still."

I nodded my head in agreement and told him of some of my experiences with Mal as he quietly listened without any interruption while he pulled out some of his unfinished art as he began to work on them as I continued to explain my situation to him. When I pretty well sum up what had been going on and now the current events, he didn't say anything for a while like he was going over in his mind all the details of my dilemma.

"I don't honestly know what to tell you, but if you need somewhere safe to go, you are always welcome to come here. I don't get out much, so you can pretty well find me in my cell most of the time." He said sincerely as he looked up from his work.

I thanked him for his words and for letting me have lunch with him I was beginning to feel somewhat better about the day and so I got up after finishing my lunch and smiled as I said, "Well...it was fun and really nice to met you. I'll try to say hi next I see you."

"The same to you as well, Mal's little flower." He jested with a wink and a twinkle in his eyes.

I cocked a brow at him as I placed my hands on my hips in annoyance for the second time today as I spouted in confusion at him and said, "Why do you keep calling me that?..."

"That's the tattoo he asked me to draw for him. I take it though you weren't too happy with it?.." He remarked a little more seriously this time, but still at ease.

As soon as he said that the lines began to connect and the gears in my head started to turn as I realized what he was trying to say, so I said, "The work was great...really, but the fact that he forced it upon me wasn't, and I'm still not happy about that either. He claims it was an engagement gift, but regardless I'm not marrying him no matter what he says."

"Good luck, but a word out of caution, once Mal sets his sights on something he wants, he doesn't let up...not even for a second, so you might want to be careful on how you tread around him." He told me with an even more serious tone of voice.

Everyone keeps warning me about how dangerous Mal is, and believe me I've seen some of it from first-hand experience, but nonetheless, I'm still not going to be tied down to him...not if I can help it. Even though to be honest things between him and me have started to get really weird...so weird now that I don't even really see him as much as the enemy as before and that kind of worries me. I almost kind of tolerate him now because tolerate is the best word to describe how I deal with him at the moment. If he wasn't so bent on trying to piss me off all the time maybe...I'd even kind of like...

No...just no...the thought of liking Mal scares me...and not just a little, but a lot.

I admit that I did have a good time with him last night minis all the perverted advances he made towards me, but I just couldn't see myself going any further than that. I mean yeah...he's good-looking and I like it when we kiss, but that's where everything after that just ends. He's not romantic. He's rude and vulgar. He has absolutely no manners. He's violent and his temper is out of control. He's nothing I want in a boyfriend...or even a husband for that matter. I'm sixteen the last thing I should be thinking about is marriage. I should be thinking about school, friends, what colleges I might be interested in going to. Not that.

With all those scrambling thoughts running into one another inside my head, I finally tell Splotch goodbye as I head back to the elevator and to my cell so I can enjoy what little free time I have until next class, but that didn't last for long as I hear the intercom go off...

Roxanne Davison...Report to my office immediately!...Do not pass go and collect $200, because you will not receive a "get out of jail" card if you do!...I repeat Roxanne Davison come to my office now!...

It was Chris and I knew it was coming. Just as I had made it to my cell too...rats! Reluctantly I dragged myself back into the elevator and ride the death box of shame to Chris's office and see what punishment awaiting me this time.

Pete's Pov:

Today may have just been the worst day of my life, I had let Mal's little pet sleep in and by the time I came back around later to check on her which was only about ten minutes prior to the last time I looked in on her, she was gone. I knew if I didn't find her soon and make sure nothing had happened, Mal would kill me when he gets back, so there I was combing the entire juvie trying to find her but to no luck. At one point, one of the guys said they had seen her in the mess hall and after that, no one had seen her. Not even that green-haired punk Duncan that I know she likes to hang out with. By now my nerves were fried as I kept looking around in desperate pursuit, but then Chris made his announcement and I knew if I waited close by the office I would eventually see her come by, so that's what I did.

Not too long after I had seen her begrudgingly making her way to his office, I only had to wait a little under five minutes luckily enough as I stayed out of plain sight and waited with Razor who just walked up upon me as I informed him of her position as I radioed Big Ed and the others as well. Mal owes me for this crap, I'm not his babysitter for his pet I silently complained to myself as I stood and waited in dormant.

"When's Mal coming back?" Razor asked with disinterest as he lazily leaned against the wall beside me.

I closed my eyes and as I run my hands over my temples and reply with a groan, "He told Ed he'd be back in a few days. So he'll possibly be back in three to four at tops if I had to guess. You know how impatient he gets which is why if we don't keep tabs on his wayward little chit, we'll be in deep shit."

He yawned as he looked on ahead as he stated in a matter of factly tone of voice, "No lie there when the boss gets pissed, the best thing you can do is stay the hell out of his way unless you have a death wish in mind."

We didn't make much small talk for the next few minutes as we waited for her to come out of the office and continue our tedious task of having to tail her.

Razor spoke up again and said, "So I take it that it's true about the rumors that's going round about the boss and his slave girl?...He's really going to tie the knot with this one, huh?"

"It seems that way. Were you not there when he announced it that other night in his cell?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah...I missed it because I gone and done pissed him off not too long ago when I nearly hit his precious little pet remember?...I thought for sure he was going to go and tear my arm off that day," He paused a moment and then went on to say, "You know...I've been thinking and I'm starting to wonder it myself. Mal seems to really fancy this little plaything of his. Letting her get away with murder just about. His behavior around her is suspicious even for him. I think Steve may be onto something when he made that comment that night we all fought in the entrance hall."

I stopped and thought to myself as I tried to remember all Steve said that night and then I replied, "Onto what?...That chump said a lot of trash talk that night and how did you hear before Ed and me got there?..."

"Steve made some comment about the boss becoming soft...and to answer your other question...the same way you did over the walkie...Mal has a bad habit of leaving down the talk button. So yeah...it has me wondering if maybe he has grown soft." Razor said with a studious look on his face as we both turn and watch a couple of guys running through the hall.

I didn't reply back, but it did make me stop and ponder over the thought myself the day he wanted to go visit Splotch's cell, and the way he lost his cool over some trash that came out of Steve's mouth over his new prized toy was starting to make me rethink things myself.

Roxanne's Pov:

The trip to Chris's office went better than I had thought it would and thankfully Steve wasn't there either to pour grease on the fire as I took a seat and waited to hear what my new punishment would be. Chris walked in while complaining over his phone about something Chef wouldn't do for him as he aggravatedly turned off his phone and then turned his attention towards to me with a displeased look on his face. He then proceeded to take his seat as he dropped down into it like he'd rather be anywhere else right now than in here giving me a lecture which for him was odd, it had me wondering what his deal was.

"In trouble again I see, Miss Roxanne. You and Steve just can't get along, can you?...Looks like I'm gonna have to find something suitable for you to do to keep that short fuse of yours from exploding." Chris said with annoyance clearly visible in his voice as he pouted and went on to say, "...and here I thought Mal was the main thorn in my side...and another thing, you should be thankful that Raph covered for your's and Mal's butt since you didn't come back to juvie at the appointed time agreed on the paperwork you both signed last night. Got anything to say about that while I'm on the subject?!..."

"No...fine then. You're to thoroughly sweep and mop the entire mess hall and I want it done by three, which means you have," Chris says sourly as he looks down at his watch and then back up at me and continues on, "...less than an hour and a half to get it done before Chef starts his cooking classes in there."

I sigh as I hung my head and waited to be dismissed, but then Chris anxiously threw something at me over his desk and added, "Oh...and Mr. Valenti said I have to give you this or I could be looking at finding another job soon if I don't! So take it and keep it on you at all times!"

I didn't have time to look inside the bag because Chris then kicked me out of his office and told me to get to work, so I did.

Oddly enough as I left Chris's office I couldn't shake this eerie feeling like I was being watched and/or followed, but I didn't stop to linger on it as I made my way back to the mess hall for the second time today, but not for the same reason. Luckily when I got there everyone was gone so I had the peace of mind of cleaning the floors alone with nobody to bother me or so I thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some of Mal's goons watching me through a glass window on one of the double doors to the mess hall. I growled out loud in irritation and then I tried to calm myself down and just let it go, they can't touch me because if they do Mal will kill them, so with that in mind. I grabbed a nearby dust mop and started my boring task, but first I laid the bag Chris gave me down on one of the tables so I could free up my hands and get the work done a little faster.

Mal's Pov:

It's been almost one full day and I am bored out of my mind as I lay here listening to the machines beep and make other noises as I watch outside of my window that connects to the hallways as doctors, nurses, and patients go by and other peons as they go about their business. I thought about getting up and starting some problems for my nurse and doctor, but they already taken the liberty of locking me in my room since they caught me tampering with my neighbor's pills by mixing them up into other bottles and then playing connect the dots with squiggle lines on the heart monitor using a fat sharpie I found at the front desk last night. So that was out. At least there was a television going to distract me from listening to those damnable machines. The doctor said I'd be in here for at the most three more days, I wasn't sure I could take three days of not having any kind of fun and harassing my delectable little slave girl which who still hasn't called me yet today.

I suppose I'll have to do something about that soon...

I chuckled out loud to myself as I think of how much I enjoy making her squirm in my grasp and the way she flashes her temper at me when I don't even have to try very hard to upset her...yes I'll find a way to make her succumb to my will and she will learn to like it just like Bailey and Zoey did. While I laid there in thought, I soon realized that after going over the conversations the old coot had with Mike and little Zoey, I needed a plan to win over Roxanne and get her to say yes when I popped the question, but how?...was the question indeed.

Soon my thoughts were dismissed as the phone on my tableside rung, I grabbed a hold of it and answer it, "Yeah?...So how'd it go?"

I looked up at the clock and noticed for the first time just how late in the day it is, it was dinner time and the food here wasn't too bad unlike Chef's inedible cooking as I listen to the reply on the other end of the phone. It was Pete.

"So far your little doll has managed to hide under the radar for most of the morning, and then get in trouble today with Steve. She just about crushed his windpipes over him calling her your slave girl or so some little runt of the litter said. The pipsqueak then said she ran for it when Raph caught her in the act. No one saw much of her after that, not until Chris called her to his office. Apparently, she didn't go unpunished for it." Pete informed me as he then waited to hear my thoughts on the matter.

I replied confidently as I said, "Sounds like my little hellcat's been busy. Give her my regards...and do whatever is necessary to keep her out of trouble."

"Oh...and something else has come up." Pete said out of the blue as he sounded as though he just remembered something.

"And what is that?" I ask out of curiosity.

"She entered Chris's office empty-handed and returned with a small bag that she was trying to hide from view. It looks suspicious even for her." Pete said discreetly.

"Hmm...that is interesting. Find out what she's hiding. Well...if that's all you have for me today, then I'm finishing this call." I replied dryly as I see my dinner rolling around the corner.

"Yes, boss." He commented indolently and then the line went dead.

Roxanne's Pov:

After finishing up the mess hall, I pretty well spent the rest of the day skipping the rest of my classes, I just didn't see the point, after all, that, so I took all of my books I had left in the infirmary and brought them to my cell and read them in there. By then I remembered the bag Chris gave me, so I took it and emptied out its contents on my bed where I discovered my grandfather had left me with a small container of pepper spray that could be easily concealed and a taser gun just small enough to fit in one of my pockets. I've never been in a situation where I needed to use neither item before, but being here in an all-boy-juvie I was more than happy to have this on me, and believe me I intended to have one or the other on me at all times. I've never even used a taser before, but if the situation came up I was sure I'd figure it out real quick, and if I had to...I sure as hell would use it on Mal too if he tried to touch me again!

With all that in mind, my first day without Mal went a lot smoother than I thought it would, and I just prayed and hoped the next couple of days went just as well too. At least I made a new friend today and an unlikely one at that. I smiled as finished tucking away my new form of protection aside from Mal as I headed down to get me something eat and call it a day.


	53. Saving Elliot

Duncan's Pov:

Yesterday I received a text from both Mike and Zoey while I was out hanging with the boys in my cell room as we were all throwing back some beer we snagged from Chef's secret stash and playing a hand of cards. They both were asking me if I knew about Roxanne being here at juvie and when I said I did they both sent me an alarming text regarding Mal's little adventure with Roxanne and the ending results, but nothing floored me more than when I read that they were getting engaged. I nearly choked on my drink as I dropped my phone, I immediately called Mike back and he gave me a better account of what happened at the hospital where apparently Mal was staying, (I had noticed how quiet juvie suddenly became without his presence here) and then he told me Mal's confession which caused me to laugh because I thought for sure it was joke.

Obviously, it wasn't, Mike was serious as he told me how Mal had made both him and Zoey keep quiet about it and not breathe a word to Roxanne about it. It was so beyond me that I had to ask if Zoey had talked to Bailey about it since she had texted me about her chase with Mal and Roxanne, I wondered since Zoey and Bailey were so close. Mike at that point had put his phone on speaker phone and Zoey had explained that she did and Bailey was so shocked by it that she didn't reply for some time, but when she did Zoey had said that Bailey didn't believe it at first at least not until Zoey went into more detail on Mal's odd behavior and reaction when he realized he had blurted out loud.

With all that taken in I was pretty well mind-blown by it and when I stopped to think about it, I didn't remember seeing Roxanne anywhere yesterday...it was like she went into hiding, but I did notice Mal's creeps watching the halls pretty hard all day.

Mal's Pov:

I woke up to find myself in a red room with flashing white lights on the walls as I laid in a bed covered with black sheets...but there was no one there. I could hear erotic music being played faintly in the background somewhere close by. I found it odd, but curiously entertaining...so I go to sit up but discover that I can not...I'm chained down by my wrists and my neck to the bedposts...

I swear out loud to myself as I try to pull free of my confinements, but can't as I continue to rattle the chains on the bed and then I noticed for the first time that I'm not wearing anything at all. Whoever was behind this was a very kinky person indeed...which caused me to chuckle out loud. Not long after my failed attempts of trying to free myself, I hear a familiar feminine voice coming from the dark shadows that came from a small faint figure in the dark as they made themselves known by entering the light.

"Did I say you could speak slave boy?" The figure said with a slight look of annoyance on her face as she drew nearer towards me.

It was Roxanne and she was dressed very seductively in nothing but a naughty pair of black panties and bra with a red and black garter belt on as she slapped a whip in her hands. She looked upset with me like she was going to punish me.

I laughed because this was not what I was expecting at all and especially not from her. I couldn't see her pulling something so naughty off, but yet here she was doing exactly that.

"No, I suppose you didn't." I humored her as I lay and wait to see what she would say and do next.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked as she cheekily said, "You've been a very...very bad boy Mal...you know what I do with boys that can't behave?"

I could feel myself getting excited and not just on the inside either if you know what I mean...

"Are you going to whoop me, Roxanne?" I asked with glee as my eyes practically twinkle in delight at the idea.

She glares down at me and strikes me with the whip across my side as I feel the sting and hiss from the pain of it as she then irritably replies, "You are not to call me by my first name remember!?...Now, what did I tell you to call me?!...What's my name bitch?!"

Suddenly and oddly enough considering that I've never been here before, I remembered what I was supposed to address her as and so I answer her with a knowing smirk and say, "I'm sorry what was I thinking...please overlook my rudeness, my beloved hellcat. It won't happen again."

She yanked me by the chain around my neck and looks me in the eye like a tiger about to pounce on her prey and says in the same tone of voice, "You had better hope it doesn't."

She then smiles as she climbs on top of me and whispers in a silky voice, "Shut up and take me now!"

Without warning her lips crashed into mine as she dropped the whip and started trailing her fingertips down my chest and all the way up to my face as the kiss deepens and she starts teasing me by rubbing herself against me as I start to get harder by the second. The next thing I knew she gets off of me and starts torturing me further by slowly but seductively removing what little she was wearing, to begin with, and then smiles like a cat that's about to jump on her mouse.

"Are you ready for your punishment slave boy?" She asks in a low naughty tone of voice as she flashes me a hungry look while letting her eyes wander over my frame as slowly crawls back on top of me.

"Yes give it to me...and don't hold anything back!" I replied in an eager voice as I waited for it.

She started out slow but got a lot faster and rougher with me as she slapped me and shouted, "Say my name bitch!"

Before I could answer, I was soon awakened by the sound of a door opening...

I was awakened from my sleep to see my doctor standing at the end of my bed as he looked at me and said, "Well...Mal your wound is healing nicely and it looks like you'll be able to leave not tomorrow, but the next day. On an ending note, I hope you've learned your lesson and decide not to dress in the nude again while using the therapeutic jacuzzi. You caused a lot panic for some of the elderly women and younger women that are with child."

I roll my eyes as I said, "Yeah...whatever if that's all you got then just do me a favor and show yourself out."

The doctor gave me a displeased look and said, "Keep this up Mr. Mal and my staff will have to call your guardian and inform him of your recent unruly behavior and poor choice of actions."

With that, he turned on his heel and left. I growl and swear out loud, but soon let it go as I think back on that nice wet little dream of mine I just had.

...slave boy...

The thought humored me and made me wonder just how things would be if the table were indeed turned. I chuckle to myself as I pictured Roxanne dressed in something naughty and similar to what I saw in my dream, but those thoughts were dashed to the side as I hear the phone on my side go off.

I reach for it with more ease today then I did yesterday, and say, "What is it?"

"Keeping tabs on your woman is a lot harder than I thought, do you want me to give her the spare walkie since she insists on running off on her own?" Pete informs and asks me in an annoyed tone of voice as he waits for my reply.

I narrow my eyes as I stop to think about it and then replied, "She does like to make things difficult, doesn't she?...Yes go ahead and do that. Make sure she stays out of trouble and if you see Steve and his imbeciles...keep them off of her. She is mine and I will not have them trying to take my first taste of the pie. Understood?"

"Completely." He said without hesitation.

"Good. I'll see you in two days then." I said as I dropped the phone back into place and return myself back to the boredom I now face until then.

Roxanne's Pov:

The next day went by pretty much the same as the day before except I didn't get into any new scuffle with Steve or any of his goons this time around, I kept my presence on the low at the best of my ability, but I did start a habit of visiting Splotch at lunchtime because I figured he could use some company from time to time. He seems like a pretty lonely guy that needs a good friend to talk to every once in a while, so I decided to be that friend for him at least until Mal came back and put an end to it and I knew he would the moment he found out about it. There was no doubt in mind about it. I decided I needed to start taking my classes again that day since I was getting behind and I did plan on going to college someday too like Splotch, so yeah...I took class even though it was still boring as hell.

I soon realized though why I was getting these uncomfortable feelings about being followed and/or watched, I was, in fact, being just that and by one of Mal's right-hand men, Pete. Him and a few others I recognized from Mal's fight in the entrance hall and from his turf which I don't go near because his goons put me on edge, regardless they were watching my every movement very hard like they were waiting for something to happen. I was pretty sure they were going to report everything they saw me doing back to Mal when he returned or if they haven't already found a way to relate to him my current actions. Nonetheless, I carried my concealed protection on me wherever I went at all times and it made me feel a little bit better to know I had it just in case my punches and kicks weren't enough to save my butt in the end.

Just as I was about to return to my cell to do some mid-day reading as I got off the elevator, Pete stopped me and gruffly said, "Mal says he wants you to carry a walkie until he gets back. It's for your protection since you refuse to stay in sight for the rest of us to keep an eye on you."

I didn't say anything as he went on to say, "You'll find it in his locker."

He wasn't even finished talking before he started to walk off as I stood there and thought to myself I had been looking around in Mal's room for an extra bat just to be on the safe side, and I did remember seeing a few such items in his locker, so maybe this would be a good thing to have too.

So as I make it halfway to his room I then realize that I don't know Mal's locker combination and he was carrying his keys on him when we both left juvie that night to go have dinner at that fancy restaurant, so I had no way of getting into Mal's locker except...

I groan out loud. I have to go call up the hospital and ask Mal myself what it is. I sighed in defeat as I ride the elevator again and head to the office, but very cautiously so that I don't run into any weirdos or some unnamed person that likes to stalk me aside from Mal. As I knocked on the door and entered, I explained to Mrs. Woods that I needed Mal's combination number to retrieve something out of his locker, but she said she couldn't give me it because it was considered a violation of personal privacy. So yeah that idea when out the window, I then asked her if I could make an important phone call and she said it was fine, so I did. She stepped out of the room as I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I had the hospital number written down in case of an emergency, I would have used my phone, but it was dead and on the charger at the moment in my cell so yeah...

I rang the hospital and they put me threw to Mal's room and I didn't have to wait long before he picked up, but I didn't give him a chance to answer because I knew how he is.

I sighed out loud and tried not to let it stress me as I asked in an annoyed tone of voice, "What is your combination number?...and no games Mal because I'm not in the mood."

"Oh...feeling testy today, are we?...I like that, but you know I can think of some things to get you in the mood!" He said smugly.

I had a facepalm moment as I take a deep breath and irritably reply, "I swear I will hang up this phone if you don't answer my question!...I don't have all day!...No what is it?!"

There was a pause as I hear Mal chuckle quietly in the background as he then mockingly answers, "Hmm...Let me think...I don't remember. Tell me what color your panties are today and I might start remembering..."

I could feel my blood boiling at this point as I see Mrs. Woods returning to the office and taking her seat once more as she continues back to sorting out paperwork as I try to keep my cool, but I fail at it as I reply in a hissed voice, "Damn it!...Don't start, just tell me the stupid number already!"

I could hear Mal laughing on the other end of the phone now at my angry reply as he says smugly, "What will you do for me if I tell you?...What's in it for me?"

I sigh out loud as my shoulders sag and I roll my eyes and say in a defeated tone of voice, "What do you want?"

He pauses as though he was lost in thought and then without hesitation, he smoothly replies, "A lap dance would be acceptable when I return."

That was it. I lost my cool as I took the phone and ripped it from my ear and started banging it repeatedly down on the counter and I hope he enjoyed that because it sure made me feel better as I put it back up to my ear and growled angrily at him, "You fucking asshole! Just forget it!"

In the background, I could hear Mal rolling from laughter as I slammed the phone down on the receiver and then looked up to see Mrs. Woods looking at me with a very concerned and strange look on her face.

I swallowed and then sheepishly replied, "...um...It was a telemarketer!?..."

She just looks at me and shakes her head and snorts as she tries to hide a smile as I waved and meekly made my way out the door and decided to just let it go, but I was still irritated with Mal's lecherous comments. He never gives it a rest and it really ticks me off too. I just don't get how I can even get a simple answer out of him without having to result to losing my temper.

I decided to just not linger on it and have lunch with Splotch again like yesterday and I did. It was nice having someone to talk to that wasn't a total creep like Mal or Steve which reminded me, I hadn't seen Duncan for awhile...so maybe I'll see him in class I thought as I finished up my lunch and headed back as I told Splotch to have a good day and that I'd see him around.

I headed down the halls after getting off the elevator and stayed on alert as I watched out for any signs of stalkers and the such, but so far luck was with me as I headed to class with no problems. The history class was anything but boring with Chef in there trying to explain how bombs, guns, and other war-like weapons worked and how he use to be the top dog in his day. He made several youths come up to the front to load and unload rifles as fast as they could or he'd make them run laps around the building while being chased by the dogs if they didn't do it fast enough before the timer went off. A few didn't make it, so he made them run and Chris approve of it of course.

As class ended I noticed two older guys picking on Elliot after everyone had left, I wasn't going to say anything, but I did feel bad for the shrimp and I always hated seeing the underdog get picked on, so I went over to help.

"Hey nerd guess what time it is?" The taller guy said as he grabbed Elliot by his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"S...Stop...I don't have any money!" He stammered as he tried to escape the taller guy's clutches.

The other guy just stood there and laughed as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched in amusement.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked around for something to use aside my taser and spied a very heavy thick book which I took and walked up behind the guy that was punking Elliot and without a word of warning I book slapped the smack out of him as he quickly let go of Elliot who fell back down. He looked up and saw me and worded a thank you and I winked at him as the guy that was bullying him turned to me and made a grab for me, but I moved out of the way in time as he ran into a desk as he tripped and swore as his buddy stood there and laughed. I took it as mine and Elliot's cue to leave and we did.

"Thanks. No one's ever done anything nice for me like that before." He said nervously as he gave me small half smile as he hugged his books like they were a lifeboat.

"No problem," I said without hesitation as I smiled back at him as we both headed down the hallway.

Suddenly he stiffened up when he looked fearfully behind me and then stammered, "I gotta go."

Without another word, Elliot ran in the opposite direction as I turn to see those two guys that were bullying him come my way and stopped dead in front of me, the one that picked on him growled at me and said, "You cost us our dough toots...and we ain't happy about it!"

The other one stood on the other side of him to prevent me from going anywhere as I glared back at them both and said, "That's not my problem, so get lost or else!"

"Or else what?" Elliot's bully said.

"Or else I'm going put my foot in your ass! Now back off!" I stated with a deathly glare, but before I could reach for my form of protection, the quiet one grabbed my arms from behind to prevent me from doing anything as his friend approached me with a creepy grin on his face.

"Someone as cute as you are shouldn't be starting a fight, don't you agree?" He asked as he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye.

I narrowed my eyes and then did what little I could do and that was kick that creep where the sun don't shine, as soon as I did his eyes grew wide as he doubled over and gasps out loud, but quickly recovered as I saw a look of anger flash across his face. He reached his hand back to hit me and since I couldn't get free regardless of how hard I struggled in the other guy's grasps I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle which must have happened because his hand never touch my face.

I heard him swear as I hear him say to someone else, "Hey...piss off fatass! This is my game!"

Then I opened my eyes as I hear a familiar voice calmly say, "You sure you wanna hit Mal's girl. It'll be your funeral if he finds out."

It was Big Ed and as soon as those words left his mouth the other guy immediately released me and the other one paled at Big Ed's words as they both began to back away slowly and turned into a run and they didn't stop as they went around the corner.

I blinked several times. I didn't really care much for Pete because he always acted like he had a stick up his ass, but Big Ed never really bothered me that much to be honest.

"Thanks, that was actually rather nice of you," I said quietly as he walked me to my last class.

He didn't say anything at least not at first, but then finally after a moment said, "You're welcome, and Mal would have killed me if I didn't."

Just as I was about to go into the classroom, he grabbed my shoulder lightly and plainly said, "Here."

He pulled out a walkie and handed it to me as I look up at him in surprise and said, "Wow...thanks again, but you didn't have to."

"Believe me, I do. Just keep it on you and use it next time you get in trouble." He said as he let go of my shoulder and I nodded again as I head to class.

I was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't half as bad as I had originally thought. Who knows I just might make another new friend before this day was over. Thankfully enough the rest of the day went without incident and I kept the walkie on me at all time as well, but I still needed to find something like a bat or maybe a pipe small enough for my size to keep handy I thought to myself. I figured I'd just have to keep looking, but since today ended with no real problems I'll look later. With that in mind, I crashed into bed and called it a day as the lights went out and the cell doors automatically locked.


	54. He Plots and She Fights

Roxanne's Pov:

I woke up extra early this morning because I was determined to get me a good size weapon to carry on me and I didn't care if Chris, chef, or even Raph tried to complain about it and tell me I couldn't carry it, I was gonna get me one no matter what. As quickly and as silently as possible I got fully dressed as I snuck out of my cell as soon as the doors opened and took a deep breath as I faced my fears of going to Mal's turf alone. I was more than certain I'd find what I needed there, before I left my cell I doubled checked to make sure I had both of my minor versions of protection on me, and I did so without any more delay I creeped out of my cell and into the hallway leading up to elevator and the hall that lead down to Mal's cell. From there I peeked around the corner and saw that not many guys were up yet, but I could hear their low voices as they were getting up and moving around in their cells it was then that I made a mad dash towards the stairs. I took two steps at a time as I felt my heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I fearfully waited at any moment for some creep to jump up on me, but so far so good.

As I made it to the door to the top, I carefully looked out of the glass window frame to see if anyone was out there yet and with luck on my side there was no one out yet, so I quickly opened the door and out I went. It was a little chilly this morning, but aside from that it wasn't too bad as the wind blew lightly around me as I took in Mal's mini-kingdom from his supposed throne to a couple of tables and chairs to coolers to the karaoke machine and instruments to finally what I've been looking for...bats, clubs, pipes, shivs, crowbars, etc. There was a good size steel baseball bat near the door that I immediately claimed with a smile of triumphant as I seized it, but as I turned around to go back out the door several of what I assumed to be Mal's thugs stood there in the entrance blocking my escape just staring at me like they couldn't decide what they wanted to do.

At first, one of them just looked at me like he wanted to come after me, but one of them put his arm in front of him and warned him by saying, "Don't man...if word reaches Pete, he'll have Mal breathing down our necks about touching his chick."

"Yeah...whatever man.." The other guy grumbled as he pushed me to the side and all four of them went out the exit door onto the turf and walked over to one of the tables where they sat and pulled out a deck of cards and cigarettes and no longer noticed my presence.

I was startled but relieved by it...and even in awe at how much control and power Mal had over these guys even when he wasn't here to throw his weight around and violently maim someone. To be that much afraid of someone and only one person alone out of a huge group of guys says a lot to me when it comes down to it...just what did Mal do to earn such allegiance from these bums. He must have done some really crazy stuff...

I suddenly snapped out of my revery as I tightened my hold on my bat and headed out the door and was confronted with more guys, but it was like the majority of them just looked right through me and kept on walking as they converse among one another and headed out the door onto the roof. I did my best to squeeze by to get through and head back down the stairs feeling all the more relieved as I finally got down to the last steps, my foot was feeling amazingly better than it had in a while. I had checked it this morning and it was but a small clean cut no bigger than my pinkie finger now and nearly closed up. That was another thing that brightened my day with it healing up faster now without Mal dragging me everywhere and chasing after me, it could finally heal properly and I could do all the things I wanted to do better now which means that Mal better watch himself because he wasn't getting any mercy from me anymore. Not anytime soon and not by a long shot. I smirked to myself as I started plotting ways to get even with him for all the crap he's been putting me through as of late as I head to the elevator and down to the mess hall for some breakfast and prayed Chef's cooking wouldn't kill me.

With my bat slung over my shoulder and a book tuck under my other hand which I grabbed on the way back from my cell, I walked into the mess hall with no problems even though I did see Steve and his creeps eyeballing me on my way, but for some reason they kept there distance this time. As I walked on forward to get in line for something to eat, I heard the regular buzz around me as guys rough-housed with one another, talked too loud, and even broke out in occasional fights over what looked like petty things. Regardless I ignored it as I grabbed my tray and looked for a place to eat where the noise wasn't too bad, in the corner furthest away from the groups and crowds I noticed Duncan and his friends and when our eyes connected he nodded and waved for me to come on over, so I did.

"Hey Red...good morning, we saved you a seat," Duncan said as he pointed at an empty chair across from him as his other friends stopped talking for a moment and said hey before they went back into their conversation.

I smiled and headed towards them as I took the seat Duncan indicated putting my stuff down and laying my bat in my lap for the time being and said, "Morning guys, how's it going?"

One of Duncan's friends, a short guy with messy blonde locks with a confused look on his face asked, "What's with the bat?...You got some beef with somebody this morning?"

"No...just my replacement for Mal until I have to see his stupid face again which I hope isn't too soon," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I stuffed my face with scrambled eggs.

Duncan and the other guys laughed, blondie nearly choked on his milk at my statement as he covered his mouth and grabbed a napkin.

"That bad huh?" Duncan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with slight concern.

"I suppose it could be worse, " I paused and thought about it and then said, "...no it's bad, and at this point, I don't know how it could get any better. I guess you probably already know about Mal and me. Word seems to travel fast here."

"Only through Mike and Zoey did I hear about it, plus Bailey took me about yours and Mal's little bike ride the other night. Where if you don't mind me asking, where did you and Mal go the other night?" Duncan asked with a concentrated look on his face as he seemed interested in my reply.

Dear God, if Duncan knows about Mal and me leaving juvie that night...that can only mean one thing...

Duncan quickly looked around and leaned in closer as he added in a low voice, "And what were you guys doing making out in the hall?"

My face turned scarlet red as I dropped my fork.

Damn it!...He does know...

I started stammering as I tried to get a hold of myself, I had totally forgotten about that...about grabbing Mal and kissing him full on the mouth and really liking that, so in the same tone of voice I said, "H...How'd you f...find out about that?!... Were you there?!...Did you see everything?!"

"Just Mal creaming some poor sap in the hall and then you grabbing Mal by his collar and kissing him like there was no tomorrow from some scene in a sappy chick-flick movie. Seriously...dude what was that all about?...Are you and Mal serious or something?...I know Mike and Zoey said you guys are pretty much getting hitched, but-," Duncan said as he shot off question after embarrassing question.

I cut him off as I gripped my bat with white knuckles as I panicked and slightly angrily replied but not towards him in general, "No...we're not an item!...Not no, but hell no!..."

After a moment of pause as Duncan tried to duck from my freaked out and panicked outburst, I kind of hung my head as I groaned and quietly said, "Sorry that wasn't aimed towards you...I'm just really stressed out about being forced to marry that creep and...I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed him...I'm such an idiot."

Then I added, "Oh...and Mal beat that creep up because he was trying to take advantage of me and probably also because he was making eyes at me in class earlier that day. I think Mal might have been jealous as crazy as that must sound."

"No...look it's fine, but I won't lie you did rattle my chain there for a minute...and wait you're telling me that Mal was taking that shrimp out because he touched you?" Duncan asked with wide eyes in disbelief.

I sighed out loud and groaned as I began telling Duncan about Mal's sudden over possessive behavior those last couple of days and I even begrudgingly told him about the stupid engagement gift and the events that led to it that night as I stood up and looked around to make sure no one was looking as I lifted my shirt just enough for him to see it.

He paled at it and said, "Do Mike and Zoey know about this?...What about that old man, your gramps?"

I shook my head with a "no" as I told him why, "It never came up when I was with them and as for my Pappy...I'm pretty sure Mal would be dead if he saw it and knew how I got it."

"So what are you going to do now?" One of the other guys asked as they had all stopped talking altogether and was in shock by Duncan and my conversation.

By then I had sat back down and just hugged myself with remorse as I commented in a small helpless voice, "I don't know...and, to be honest, it all scares me, but not as much as whatever Mal has in store for me."

After my comment Duncan who's not one for the sappy stuff tried to cheer me up and by telling me that they still had my back if I needed them which I gave them a small smile and thanked them for being a good friend when I needed one the most. When I had finished the rest of my tray or what looked edible anyways, I got up and told them that I'd see them later because I wanted to go to the library and return my book before classes started, so with that I left and was on my way.

Mal's Pov:

It had finally dawned onto me how the best way to get Roxanne to say "yes" to my proposal, all I needed to do was gain her trust again and win her affections...and I knew she was developing feelings of attraction towards me pretty rapidly over the last couple of days. After all the old man did say he'd make my life hell if I didn't keep her happy, so if I tricked her into falling in love with me...I'd be killing two birds with one stone. Making any advances towards her right now wouldn't be wise anyway since Raph would be tailing me and watching more closely, but I could still find ways to touch her without making her think I'm gonna ravish her on the spot. Another thing was I would need to find a way to get her to trust me again...just enough to get her to believe that I am not only interested in playing with her, but caring for her too. I needed a plan...

I've been pacing my room for the last couple of days lost in a trail of scattered thoughts and was starting to feel impatient which was something out of character for me to be fretting over ways to what?...to try and woo a girl I just met almost a little over a week ago. What disturbed me the most was that I was beginning to develop feelings of longing for her. I wanted her almost every day now and not just sexually. The need I had for her could not be described in words. I needed to have her even if it was just so I could be looking at her that alone would satisfy me at least for the moment. As crazy as it sounds...I could never tell her these things because if I did...I know she'd not be happy with my future plans for the old man's business. I still wanted my tower and the power of authority and the control that would come with it when I would gain it and I wouldn't stop there either. I'd make sure everyone would feel the full force of my wrath if they so choose to challenge me and the complete control I'd have over them when I finally did get my way and trust me...I will for I will not fail this time...

At least this time my sweet little slave girl has no one to run to...but me...

Roxanne's Pov:

Just like the last two days, classes went by slowly and very dully as I tried not to fall asleep in them and for me, that would probably be dangerous since I am the only female delinquent in here and I still haven't figured out how that even got approved in the first place. I did have a few classes with Duncan and his crew, so it wasn't too boring as I watched them prank the instructors and the few classes with Chef in them.

At some point trouble was just waiting to happen, and sure enough it did after my third class today right after lunch when I was on my way to my next class, it was then that David who was one of Steve's creeps and a few others that were with him at the time had decided to start something with me.

As I rounded the corner David and two of the other creeps pin me into a wall, and David leered down at me and smugly commented, "Well...Well...Well...what do we have here?"

This brown-haired tall guy I recognized from the time I first showered with Mal whose name I think was Robert added, "Looks like you've run out of luck since your crazy boyfriend's not here to save you."

They all gave me lewd stares, but today I was not going to be intimidated. I wasn't feeling it and they were about to be feeling it if you know what I mean. I didn't say anything as they continued on with their mocking and taunts and rude gestures they made with their hands and other parts of their bodies, but when one of them reached out to touch me...boy did he mess up.

The one called Robert started raking his eyes over my figure and tried to put an arm around me as he said lewdly, "You know I know a place where we can all hang loose and you can let it all hang out if you know what I mean."

As soon as his hand snaked down and touched my butt, I clenched my teeth together in outrage and took my bat and swing it hard between his eyes which caused him to stagger back a few steps as the other guys stood there and laughed at him for his folly.

"Damn...she tore you up, Rob!" One of the shorter ones jeered as he laughed and the rest joined in too.

Robert touched his face where I swung my bat and saw as he raised his hand to his eyes a small amount of blood and then looked at me with displeasure in a low tone of voice he growled angrily, "You shouldn't have done that babe. Somebody is gonna have to teach you some manners."

With Robert and the rest of them trying to pin me into the wall even more further, I started looking for a loophole and luckily enough I found one just big enough for my small frame to squeeze through as one of them tried to grab me, I hit them as hard as I could and ran. I didn't stick around to hear them moan and groan over it as I looked for a nearby place to hide and the closest I could find was the restrooms, so I ran inside and looked for a place to hide. Not the stalls. Too obvious. I started to panic as I tried to remain calm...then I looked up and suddenly got an idea. I quickly climbed up one of the stalls as I heard them coming and then push the ceiling tile up and it worked, I carefully pulled myself up and into the small compressed space in the ceiling and place the tile back into place so they didn't see me...and then I waited.

I thought to myself as I waited that after all this climbing and crawling around in vents and now the ceiling space that I must have either been a cat or a monkey in my past life, it was ridiculous the things I had to do to survive in this place. I was either gonna get touched or beaten in the end, and if I had to choose I'd say neither because I wasn't having it. Within seconds I could hear them calling me as they started slamming open stall door after stall door trying to find me but to no avail, they then began swearing out loud and then from the sound of it a small fight broke out over it.

"Where the hell did she go?!...We all know we saw her run in here to hide. I wanted some of that before Steve gets it." One of them whose voice I didn't recognize said angrily as from the sound of it kicked the trashcan.

"You know damn well if you touch her before Steve does, he'll lose his cool and ripped out your balls himself if he doesn't get the first go at her," David shouted irritably and from the sound of things punched the other guy pretty hard.

"Dude, don't touch me or so help me I will bust your face in!" The other guy shouted back at David.

The other guys started shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight" and from the sound of it David and that other guy were really tearing it up down there. I think one of them broke a mirror because I heard glass shatter and then bodies being slammed into walls and stall doors. After what felt like forever but was more than likely a good half hour, the noise died down and carefully I moved the tile back to see them all making their way out the exit door as David swore and gave the other guy a dirty look as he hesitantly backed away like he dared the other guy to say something. Say anything.

After they were gone for a good five minutes I decided to get down, but as soon as I tried to move a small part of the ceiling began collapsing. I started to panic as I held my breath and did my best not to move. Not even an inch.

How am I gonna get down without getting seriously hurt?!...My perch is right above the stalls and if I fall, I'm looking at some serious damage here...

I then remembered the walkie, so I slowly but carefully reach for my walkie and pull it out as I sigh out loud and press the button down to speak and say, "Can someone come and get me down from here?"

There was a pause and for a moment, I didn't think anyone was going to reply but then it buzzed as I heard a cranky familiar voice say, "This is not the fire department rescue princess."

"Fine, then you can explain to Mal why Steve's creeps took me hostage or worse!" I retorted back at him even though technically they were already gone, but as far I saw it he didn't need to know that. I needed help getting down and if I had to tell a little white lie to make it happen then so be it.

Within seconds Pete sourly buzzed me again and said, "You are taking full advantage of this radio station sister!"

I was losing my grip and knew I couldn't hold on for much longer as I angrily spat back at him, "I'm going to take full advantage of putting my fist in your face if you don't come and get me down from here right now this instant!"

I could hear several of the other guys on the walkies making a mockery of Pete and making other obscene comments until Pete shouted over them to close their mouths or he'd close them for them himself, but it didn't work because they still laughed and poked fun at him. I could still hear Big Ed laughing in the background too which regardless of how ridiculous of the situation it was it still made me smile some.

Finally, Pete sounded like he had enough as he roared over walkie and said, "Fine, where the hell are you then, you little pain the ass!"

"Try the public restroom dipshit!" I retorted back at him without hesitation because I refused to be intimidated by Mr. Grouch.

There was a pause and then he sounded confused as he said, "What?"

I groaned aggravatedly as I said, "Just get in here and help me. I'll explain later."

Before Pete could reply, Big Ed spoke up and said, "I'm coming. Be there in a few."

I let out a sigh of relief as I smugly replied, "Thanks, Ed, looks like there is a gentleman among the swine."

I heard Pete and a few other guys swear over the walkie and I just laughed as I patiently waited for Big Ed to come and help me down before the ceiling gave in, and surely enough he walked in followed by Pete and that creep, Razor that tried to hit me on Mal's turf. They all three looked around with confused looks on their faces, I considering laughing at this point but being in the position I was in, I was pretty sure laughing would not be a wise choice of actions.

"Up here guys," I said as I let the tile go as it hit the stall door and fell to the floor and broke in half.

"How'd you even get up there?" Razor asked as he studied me as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I used my superpowers...what do you think?!...I climbed up here you moron!" I said as I glared at him.

Razor gave me the finger and said, "Real cute doll, but you better be glad that you're Mal's little pet because if you weren't-,"

"You'd do what exactly?!" I spat back as I pointed my bat at him.

"Listen here you little ceiling rat, I'll come up there myself and give you something bitch about!" He shouted back as he pointed his finger back at me.

By then Big Ed came over to where I was and since he was a pretty tall guy, he didn't have much trouble getting me down, I thanked him but still gave Razor the stink eye the entire time.

"Alright, children...can we simmer down now?!" Pete shouted over both of us and then in a more calm voice he said, "Thank you...now unless you two still wanna lock horns with each other, let's go!"

I rolled my eyes as I mutter, "Beast before beauty."

Pete didn't say anything, but he didn't give me a dark look before he turned back around and took the lead out the door.

I stuck my tongue out at Razor behind Pete's back and Razor narrowed his eyes at me as one of them twitched as I walked up beside Big Ed and then went into full detail as to why I ended up in there in the first place, while I was doing that we all left the restroom and headed out into the hallway. From there they escorted me to my next class and oddly enough all three of them were in it too, so I ended up having to sit with them since Pete insisted on it because Steve was in there too and he looked pissed about something which I had a feeling it had something to do with his goons not capturing me. He kept glancing my way throughout the entire class and I was beginning to feel glad Pete insisted on me sitting with them now, I don't know what that creep Steve was up to, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. As much as I hated to admit it, I beginning to wish Mal was here, so that creep would bug off.

Pete and the other two stayed with me the rest of day, so I didn't get another chance to go see Duncan after that which kind of annoyed me because there were some other things I really wanted to talk to him about...maybe I'd get a chance tomorrow I thought hopefully. I did brighten my day some when Zoey texted me and said that she and Mike were thinking about coming to see me not today though, but sometime tomorrow.

Just as the day ended and I was getting ready to climb into my blankets and call it a day, I received the best text ever...some of my best friends were coming down from America to see me. I had remembered texting them around the time I first landed my butt in here telling them what happened and how I ended up in here in the first place, so they said they come by and we'd have fun just like old times. I was excited and I honestly didn't think I'd fall asleep but I eventually did, but before I was out I smiled and thought to myself that tomorrow will be a day I'll never forget and I'd make the most of it regardless whether Mal showed up or not.


	55. The Rambunctious Escapee

Elliot's Pov:

My curiosity got the best of me almost a week ago when Chris McLean received a curious parcel in the mail which he practically danced with delight like a small child on Christmas day as he waved it at the front desk lady and then took it to his personal quarters which I followed close behind to see what the big deal was. It wasn't easy following him either with Chef there with him as they discussed ways to make juvie more unbearable for everyone in it, but I managed to keep up and stay unseen nonetheless. As they entered one of Chris's specially designed rooms (because Chris saw himself above the rest of us) with luscious pickings from a huge flat screen tv mounted to the wall, to his very own vending machines with ice cream in one and another that can cook you a pizza in less than five minutes, to a huge four-poster king-sized bed, to other amazing furnishings, I snuck inside without being noticed and hid in a closet. I listened as Chris lavishly bragged about his new toy and its abilities which apparently was shipped to him by some nutty kid by the name, Max who used to be on one of his former shows and was a genius and an inventor whose inventions were not so great, but evidently this one was because it had the potential to do some very interesting things.

"Just think what I could do with this puppy to keep punks like Mal in line!" Exclaimed Chris as he practically danced with it across the room in front of Chef.

Chef just rolled his eyes as he pinched his nose and then shook his head with a look of someone that wasn't very amused as he said, "You really think that would work on someone like him. That boy is a lot more devious then you give him credit for...and dangerous. How do you think he gets away with the stunts he pulls?...Not to mention destroying half of your prized possessions with little to no effort."

Chris stops in mid-flight of his twirling and gives Chef a miffed look and says in an annoyed tone of voice, "Which is why with this little baby...I can deal with his dirty work and maybe even get a second one for Steve. This is according to that little stooge a prototype which means another one will be up and running soon!"

"When that kid comes after you in your sleep...don't come crying to me. You saw how crazy he is on the show and then what he did to that girl, Bailey on the cameras...and don't get me started on why he's here now!" Chef said as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned himself at the memory.

"Which reminds me, I really don't think it was a good idea bunking him with Valenti's granddaughter. You know what he'll do if anything happens to her. He'll make it where you'll never be able to host a show again...if he doesn't have you put down himself." Chef added.

Chris gasped as he covered his mouth with fear and said, "Y...You're right!...But I did set her up with her own room several days later because of that complaint call from her mother who threatened to call me out on it and send word to Valenti. So that should have fixed the problem."

Chris laid the object of his affections down on a nearby table as he and Chef walked out of the room still arguing over the matter of Mal's evil ways. I took that as an opportunity to snatch it up and quickly exit unnoticed once again and see for myself just what this special little device could do. It could be my very hope of getting Mal off my back once and for all, not to mention my freedom to breath again without the fear of him beating me senseless anymore.

Today, however, Steve discovered it and took it from me as he demanded to know what it was and what it could do since I didn't want to get the beating of my life by his thugs I begrudgingly gave in and explained how it works. He was very pleased with it.

"What's with the long face squirt?...Not only will I get revenge against Mal...so will you! I'd say this is a fair trade because I'll be letting you off the hook without getting a scratch and me getting the show of a lifetime." Steve sneered as he lets go of my shirt and shoved me back several feet which caused me to fall over into the floor.

"Can you just imagine Mal's face when he sees the aftermath of what this little toy of Chris's can do?!" He practically sang as he waved it in the air at his goons and me.

He then looked down at me and said with less concern, "If you don't have anything else of interest then you can go."

With that, I scrambled to my feet and ran.

Roxanne's Pov:

I awoke the next day filled with excitement and anticipation of the fun I was determined to have no matter what the consequences would turn out to be. I wasn't about to let any of these freaks ruin this for me and I was gonna make sure of it as I quickly dressed since I slept in and now I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I did my best to sneak my way out my cell room as quickly and quietly as possible, looking down at my phone it was now 9:04 a.m. I knew I had to pick up my pace if I wanted to meet them up front, but I was soon stopped by Pete and Razor while Big Ed followed not too far behind them.

I was grabbed by my arm from behind as I was spun around and face to face with Razor and behind him stood Pete and Big Ed as they all regarded me (except Big Ed because he just didn't seem bothered by the whole affair) with skeptically looks and suspension. I made a face as I tried to jerk my arm free from Razor's gasp, but he wasn't letting up.

"Where do you think you're going doll?" Razor smugly stated as he grinned like a cat about to pounce on its prey as he placed his hands in his pockets out of what looked like a habit.

"Why should I tell you?...You're not the boss of me!" I retorted back with an annoyed stare.

"Maybe not, but if you want your beloved little freedom a bit longer so you can run around this dump...you better stay within our sight because I'm not gonna be too happy if I have to go save Mal's little princess this earlier in the morning!" He barked back at me irritably while tightening his grip around my arm and pulling me towards him to indicate that he wasn't messing around today.

"Oh yeah!" I spat back.

"Yeah!" He countered as we both glared dangerously at each other almost head to head.

"Well this princess doesn't need saving, " I remarked as I put all my full weight into one good stomp that landed directly over his foot as I concluded, "so let go!"

He swore out loud as he immediately let loose of my arm and swore again as he dropped to the floor to examine his foot and waved me the finger as I ran and laughed over my shoulder as I called back, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no damsel in distress. Catch ya later, Blade!"

He growled as he looked up and watched me rush towards the steps and roared at me in further annoyance, "It's Razor you dumb broad!...Razor!"

Pete's Pov:

A round of an applause and laughter could be heard throughout all the cells on the floor as I place my hand over my face and groan in aggravation and disbelief at the morons I was surrounded by as I thought to myself, "It's too earlier for this." This is now officially the fourth morning she's found a way to get around us while tearing off down the stairs to land her little butt in trouble no doubt yet again.

Big Ed just shook his head with a small smirk on his face and said, "You should have known by now after watching her and Mal scuffle around that she'd pull something like this."

I let out a heaved sigh as I replied with annoyance, "Yeah, don't remind me."

Big Ed at this point and took off jogging after her as I stared down at this idiot massaging his foot, I then kicked him hard enough to get his attention which caused him to stop what he was doing as he glared up at me.

"What was that for?!" He hissed back at me.

"Doesn't matter, we're wasting time," I said as I began to follow Big Ed in pursuit, but stop short as I see Razor still hugging his foot on his rump in the middle of the hallway.

I narrow my eyes at him and he seems to get the message.

"Well just down sit there...go after her!" I barked at Razor as he clumsily climbed back to his feet and took off down the stairs while I followed close behind.

Roxanne's Pov:

After giving it to that creep Razor, I tore off down the stairs with excitement bubbling over as I intending to meet my friends who were going to be here in a few minutes and I wasn't about to be late either, but it looked like it was gonna be harder than I thought. I could hear Pete calling after me practically roaring my name across the hall on the third floor as his voice carried as it echoed down the stairs. It was like being chased after by an ogre and his pet troll! I giggled at the mental image. I didn't count Big Ed because the big lug was actually starting to grow on me believe it or not. As I was making my way down the stairs as fast as I could without falling and risk breaking anything as I tried to put some distance between me and Mal's henchmen, I had to practically hug the wall to get past all the other guys on the stairway. It was crazy.

Why were there so many guys using the steps when the elevator worked just fine?...Why the heck didn't I use it?...Damn!...'guess I wasn't thinking...

While I continued to do my best to squeeze through and maneuver my way around the guys heading up and down the stairway, I could hear Pete shouting at Razor and giving him an ear full from the sound of things. One glance behind me, and I clearly see Big Ed was hot on my trail which caused me to swear out loud in a low tone of voice for no one's ears in particular as I did everything I could to put more pep in my steps, but it was no good. Big Ed had caught me and not even a minute later Razor was on us as he gave me the stink eye and I didn't have to guess why either.

"Thought you were gonna get away this time, didn't you?!" Razor probed as he grinned from ear to ear as he leaned over in my face as I carefully backed away avoiding walking into the crowds behind us.

I narrow my eyes with slight irritation as I scanned the stairway looking for an escape route, but found none...at least not until I glanced over at a guy bringing his tray of food up the stairs. I smiled wickedly to myself as I got an idea and at the same time felt really bad for the guy carrying the food as I quickly snatched a bowl of what looked like mixed fruit off of his tray and threw it in Razor face. For a moment Razor just stood there with a surprised look on his face as the fruit slide off his face onto his shirt while several guys on the stairway started laughing and taunted him for me punked by a girl, then he violently wiped the fruit from his face as he heatedly glared daggers at me, and by then Pete had caught up to witness our little charade.

Razor raised a fist and hissed with fury in his voice as he said, "You've done it now. I've tried playing nice, but that's all over now sister. I'm onto you!"

"Stop messing around and just grab her already!" Pete shouted as he rounded the last set of steps.

By now the guys all around us were giving us dirty looks and as they were telling us to move it because we were taking up most of the stairway. Looking around I noticed I was on the second flooring as I saw Duncan and his friends looking at me just as they stood in their stairway entrance with mixed looks of excitement and worry. Duncan gave me the thumbs up sign and I winked back at him with a mischievous grin as I suddenly remembered the guy with the tray. I quickly grabbed his tray and just as I did, I smack Razor in the face with it as hard as I could as I watched him grab the side of his face as he took a step back and growl at me with fury burning in his eyes.

"That's it you're dead meat now little girl!" He roared as he charged towards me before Big Ed could do anything to stop him.

I smirked as I waited patiently for him to come at me, and as soon as he threw the first swing I ducked and he hit another guy who hit him back in return which made me laugh as I waited to see what he would do next. The other guy raised one last threatening fist at him as he walked away while he turned his attention back to me and tried to hit me again, but I instantly pulled out my taster and let him have it as he let out a short cry of pain and dropped to the floor while he began shaking uncontrollably. I put my weapon of choice away and quickly turned around to escape once again.

I could hear Duncan whoop excitedly as I turned back around briefly to see him smile very big and say, "You actually took him out!"

"I know shocking, right?!" I shouted excitedly back as I smiled and saluted him and his friends with tray still in hand.

I quickly turn back towards the guy that was carrying it and with a sheepish look on my face as I say with as much consideration as possible as I do a quick bow and said, "Sorry about that, but gotta go!"

I didn't stick around to see if the guy accepted my apology or not as I dropped the tray on the floor and carefully but swiftly jumped on it and waved at Mal's goons with a big grin on my face as I rode it down the rest of the flight of stairs doing my best to avoid crashing into anyone. Most the guys quickly moved to the side to avoid getting ran over while cursing at me the entire time as I laughed and finally landed close enough to the bottom of the stairs where I took the chance of making a high jump and landed on my feet like a cat.

Mal's Pov:

I was in the middle of getting dressed when the phone on the table beside my bed started to ring, so I finished pulling my shirt over my head before I answered it. The pompous old fool of a doctor said I wasn't a hundred percent fully back to my normal strength and usual self, but I was in shape enough to leave if I wanted to and I did. Very badly.

I had a feeling who it was before I even answered it, as I began to feel annoyed at being called by the old man as I was able to exit this mind-numbing joint, I said in a monotone voice, "Yeah?"

I relaxed when I realized who it was as I heard my peon's voice speak with obvious annoyance in his voice, "Your favorite little toy is getting out of hand this morning and causing quite a bit of ruckus. The sooner you get back...the sooner the rest of us can take a break from this little headache of yours."

I chuckle at Pete's comment as I can only imagine how wild she's been since my absence as I smirked and said lightly, "Don't worry her master won't be long. Give say about half an hour at the most and I'll have her back under my control."

"That's a relief considering the last couple of days of being her chaperone." He said with a huffed sigh as he then added, "Oh...and we have fresh meat."

"Oh...I love fresh meat." I said with a wicked grin as I continued on to say, "I'll look into that later. For the time being, I'm gonna play with my slave girl."

With that, I hung up the phone and finished getting ready to leave. Just as I finished gathering up my things, my parole officer escorts me out of the hospital and into the old man's limo where he reminded me of my duty with Red now. I dully nodded my head to indicate that I was listening to his words to keep from losing it, even though I was only half paying attention to him until he mentions something that made my ears perk up.

"...and don't forget that when you do choose to propose that there has to be other witnesses present," Valenti stated as he puffed on a cigar.

"Why is that?" I asked strictly out of curiosity as I regarded him more closely.

"Because I want to hear for myself from my sources that you did do as so and that my granddaughter did, in fact, accept your proposal." He concluded as he handed Raph the signed papers of my hospital release that he would no doubt be turning into the front desk when we arrive.

I said nothing as I took in this new set of information. It only meant that I would have to really buckle down and pull out all my stops to seduce Red without being too obvious about it. She was so naive that it wouldn't be too hard to do, that I was sure of.

Inwardly I smirked to myself as I watch houses and stores rapidly go by as I thought, "I got her once...and I can get her again."

Bailey's Pov:

Duncan and Zoey weren't lying, she really could hold her own against these guys as I watched her just take out who Duncan just explained to me was one of Mal's goons. After Zoey's description on how Mal and Roxanne behaved in the hospital, I couldn't help but be a little skeptical about it. Mal has never let a girl or even a guy, as far as I know, get away with striking him, so hearing all that and now seeing it at first hand was unrealistic and pretty refreshing, to be honest.

"I can't believe she just decked that creep with a tray and then tased him. Nice moves." I said with incredulity as I pulled Duncan's hoodie I borrowed further over my face more.

Zoey had texted to inform me as a heads up that Mal was coming back today, so I figured I better put in a little bit more extra effort into my disguise since I didn't fool McLean very well yesterday. It was during that text that Duncan had walked by and noticed me, he must have recognized my ringtone from the look he gave me as he looked up a little confused at first. I told him it was me and I remained close to him and his friends since to stay out of trouble as I later explained the situation with the money and the apartment, and etc. He then filled me in on the happenings that's been going on in here.

I turned towards Duncan when he added with an excited tone of voice, "You should have seen what she did to Steve her first day here. She nailed his ass to the wall good, and he was out cold for the rest of the day, but you know Chris. He got even with her by making her share rooms with Mal."

"No kidding?...How has she survived this long here?...And with Mal as a roommate?...That's a nightmare in itself." I said through the voice modifier as I closed my eyes and shook my head in disbelief.

"Well..Chris did get a complaint call and was forced to put her in a room by herself a few days later, but from what I've heard Mal keeps pulling her back into his. How's he gotten away with that is beyond me." Duncan explained as we both watched her drop the tray and apologized to some guy.

As I took in this new information, I watched as Roxanne put on a devious big grin and jumped on the tray and took off down the stairs like a mad woman. I gasped as Duncan and I peered over everyone as we watched her duck and maneuver around all the people coming up and down the steps.

Duncan turned to me and nodded his head for me to follow as he took off after her while some big guy was shouting her name and another big one was not far from behind her either. I quickly made my way not too far behind myself as I ran after Duncan while I did my best to kept my hoodie down and my face covered.

Pete's Pov:

"You idiot, get up. She's getting away." I hissed at Razor who was just laying there on the second-floor landing like overkill.

Razor just made a strangled sounding high-pitched gurgling noise that sounded like it was coming from deep within his throat while he laid there a moment longer as a shock wave ran out of him. I growled as I grabbed one of Razor legs and started dragged him down the stairs until the fool rolled over and got up to his feet as he struggled slightly and swore to himself and said tensely, "Oh...that's it. It's on."

We both ran the rest of the way down the flight of stairs after her as Big Ed tailed her close behind and soon followed by that green-haired punk Duncan and a good number of other guys walking up the stairs just laughed and poking fun as they mocked us the entire time.

Roxanne's Pov:

Just as I hit the landing at the bottom of the stairway on the main floor, I turned around to see Big Ed coming up on me followed by Duncan and his friends and then Pete and Razor who both looked pretty miffed at me at this point.

I smirked deviously as I loudly proclaimed, "How's feel to be duped by a girl!...And one that's only half your size at that!"

I watched with intense pleasure as the looks on Pete's and Razor's of bloodlust surged through their veins as it crossed their face as I gushed over with excitement I could barely contain as I turned and did my victory dance and Big Ed just shakes his head at me as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You just wait till we get to the bottom of the stairs you...little hussy!" Razor roared from the top of the first landing on the stairway as he shakes his fist angrily at me.

"Save your yakking and...Go!" Pete barked at him as he continued down the stairs and then shouted at Big Ed, "Don't let her get away this time!"

Big Ed just waves back at Pete to indicate that he's got the situation under control as he soon catches up with me, but before I could give him the stink eye for trying to stop me, he winks at me and says, "Just do your thing and I'll follow."

I gasp in surprise as my eyes all lit up with excitement as I come to realize that maybe Big Ed wasn't so bad and might just be on my side after all. Out of the corner of my eye, Duncan and one of his friends had just caught up with us as they panted out of breath with Big Ed and me as we stepped away from the stairs to let other guys get through.

Duncan laughed and we high-fived as he said in an enthusiastic tone, "I hollered at some of my boys to slow Pete and that other freak down for you! Where you headed all pumped up like that?!"

"Gonna meet some friends at the front entrance! You wanna come?" I said with a big grin on my face as I started to notice Duncan's other friend was one I haven't seen before.

Before I could even ask about them, I heard Pete and Razor getting really pissed as I saw them dash Duncan's other friends to the side as they started making their way towards us again, we all took that as our cue to go.

As we ran, Big Ed called over my shoulder and said, "You know Pete's probably gonna tell Mal about this and McLean's more than likely gonna send Chef after us soon!"

I glanced over my shoulder momentarily to look him in the eye with smirk as I shouted back, "Not Pete, Nor Mal, or even Chris is gonna ruin my fun today because they can all kiss my a-,"

My words were cut short as I made the mistake of not turning back around in time and ran right into what felt like a hard wall of flesh as I almost fall over, but I regained my balance with agile skills as I peered up in the face of one of the creeps here I can't stand. Steve. Duncan and his friend froze up at his presence and stopped in their tracks along with Big Ed who was not fazed by Steve in the least bit.

"Where are you going in such a hurry lovely legs?" He said smugly as he leered down at me from his ogre-sized height raking his lecherous eyes over my bare legs since I wore a miniskirt today.

I blushed, but mostly out of embarrassment and disgust as I glowered up at him and said, "Move to one side! 'Outta the way creep!"

He roared with laughter as he turned and looked at his thugs who in turned laughed out loud as well, he then said with arrogance beaming from his stature in a sly tone, "And why should we?!"

Just as I was about to make a retort at him, he reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, I wasn't sure what he was about to try as I saw the look of lust gleaming in his eyes because the next thing I knew I see Big Ed arm fly over my head and connecting with Steve's jaw. It sent him flying in the nearest entrance hall table as a portrait of Chris McLean fell on top of him and his face came out exactly where Chris's should have been in the painting, over my shoulder I could hear his thugs seeping with rage and Duncan and his friend snickering at the sight.

I smiled in awe as I looked up at Big Ed after seeing him take Steve out with such ease as he says with little to no enthusiasm, "Alright, let's go."

With ecstatic-energy pouring from me like an excited little puppy practically bouncing on its heels as I quickly chimed in, "...'Kay!"

Duncan pumped his fist in the air with just as much excitement looking from us back to his friend and then said, "Yes! You the man Ed!"

We all took off once again as we didn't plan on sticking around long enough for Steve to get back up and have himself around two as we raced on and was halfway there at this point as we weaved our way in and out of other guys' ways trying to make it in one piece to the front of the building. The hallways by now were starting to clear up some, but the loud voices and ruckus they were all creating as we passed them by didn't let up, it was just as loud with just as few people there oddly enough. As some of them stopped to watch us as we rushed on by to either laugh or shake their heads like this was some kind of show or performance of some kind.

On our way, Ed shouted over the noise to me and said, "You do know I'm not supposed to be letting you do this. Mal's gonna be pissed!"

I laughed and shot back at him, "Mal can kiss it! He's not about to rain on my parade!"

I could hear Big Ed, Duncan and his friend laughing over my shoulder as we finally see the entrance doors to the front where I could see my friends all standing there waiting as they all glanced around taking in the place.

As soon as one of my friends see me and she starts running in my direction too as she cries out, "MEOW!"

And I excitedly echo her call as I pounce on her in a crazy-looking spider monkey hug leaving Duncan and the other two looking at us like we're a pair of nutjobs as we laughed and I introduced them to each other.


	56. Roxanne and the Rebels

Bailey's Pov:

I nearly did a double take as I snorted and laughed out loud as both Duncan and I watched Roxanne practically dive onto one of her friends who was a blonde girl with shoulder length hair that must have been ahead or two taller than both Roxanne and me. She smiled as they separated from each other as three other girls jumped in for a group hug and laughed. Everyone started talked all at once with animated excitement as they waved and presented what looked like instrument cases, but before Roxanne turned back around, Duncan pulled me to the side real fast.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear after making sure no one else was looking and said, "Hey...I think it was would be for the best if I introduced you to Roxanne later. It's too dangerous to reveal who you are out in the open like this. Too many eyes and ears. Maybe we could get her alone before Mal gets here and find a safe place to chill and talk."

I nodded my head in agreement, I saw his point and then realized that I would have to contain my urges to show any kind of closeness or affection towards him in the public eye of the other guys here without arising suspicion and being found out. That's all Chris McLean would love is for me to be busted because my week is up. Just as Roxanne and her friends turned towards us, one of the doors to the front entrance opened and in walked Mike and Zoey. Zoey's eyes landed on me and she gave me an odd look and then I realized that she recognized me right on the spot. Before she could ask, Duncan quickly walked up to her and Mike as he whispered what I assumed was my situation here because as Duncan pulled away, she and Mike both nodded their heads and winked at me.

Somehow that had worried me, because if McLean and Zoey could spot me right on the dot, then it was only a matter of time before Mal looked upon me and knew who I was hiding underneath boy clothes. I chewed on my bottom lip and started to worry about the mess I may have just landed myself in. My thoughts and everyone else's was soon interrupted as Mike suddenly spoke with urgency in his voice.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to break up the party, but I just saw Mal's ride pull up...so if we're gonna do this thing we better hurry!" Mike said nervously as he looked back out the front doors that were made out of glass.

"Do what thing?" Both Duncan and I asked out of confusion as I look at Roxanne and her crew for answers.

"No time to explain! Just follow me before Mal gets in here and tries to stop our fun." Roxanne said with a look set with determination on her face as she grabs one of the cases and indicates with the nod of her head for us to follow.

Roxanne and her group of friends took the lead as they stormed down the hallway like some badass chicks from one of those high school drama shows, it was a pretty exhilarating feeling as we passed by and heads turned as large groups of guys moved to the side to make room for us all to pass through. Most of them were gapping and other were catcalling, but Roxanne and her girls never stopped nor gave a second glance or even seemed unperturbed in the least bit by the creeps as we made our way to what looked like the mess hall. As soon as we entered inside, there wasn't as many guys or creeps in the mess hall, so Duncan deemed it safe enough for me to reveal my identity to Roxanne.

"Okay," Roxanne puts her hands up to slow us all down and she excitedly said, "Before we go any further and before this gets any more awkward since no one's been properly introduced here. I'd liked you all you guys to meet my friends."

One at a time each girl introduced herself to us and we all shook hands and likewise did the same in return except for me. I stood close to Duncan as I patiently waited my turn when everyone was done. The first to go up was the blonde girl who was called Cinnamon, she dressed pretty normal and seemed like a down-to-Earth kind of girl compared to some of the others in just a shirt and pair of jeans, she wasn't super thin nor very big either. The next girl was very tall and had curves in all the right places for her age with black hair that faded into blonde-reddish curls that fell to the middle of her back, she dressed like a rocker as Roxanne told us that her name was Pistol and it wasn't hard to see why she was called that. She was pretty spunky, but cool when it came down to it. Then there was this tiny petite girl that I swore was the same height as me with long black hair that had a blue tint to it that was dressed in a black and white lolita dress who appeared kind of shy as she waved and said her name was Pris. She kind of reminded me of Dawn when I thought about it. The remaining girl just smiled and said her name was Sissy, she had a country air about her as she dressed similar to Cinnamon but was a heavier set gal with light-brown hair pulled back into a fishtail braid that rested on her right shoulder. Regardless they all seemed pretty friendly and excited to see Roxanne and meet us as Roxanne turned back around to Duncan and me as soon as the over excitement between everyone started to die down some.

"And this," Roxanne said in an thrilled tone of voice as her eyes all lit up as she waved towards her friends, "...is my band!...We're called "The Rebels"!...and we're about to rock this place to the ground!"

At the last of her comment, she pumped a fist in the air as she jumped up with a zing in her step and her energy was contagious as I smiled back in return.

Duncan throws his hands up in the air as he raises an eyebrow and says incredulity, "Hold up, you're in a band?!...Since when?!"

"Yup!...And to answer your question...I was before my parents decided to move down here almost a year ago. I'm from the U.S. you know," She extended her hand in the direction of her friends as she concluded, "They flew in to see me before they have to head back that way."

As both Duncan and I were listening as she explained her family situation and how she ended up moving here in Canada, I had not expected this at all.

What else was there to know about this girl that Mal has taken an interest in?...I sincerely doubt that Mal knew this much about her...Just how can someone so chirpy like Roxanne stay so upbeat with a creep like Mal eerily hanging over her shoulder was a mystery to me...She must have a pretty strong will to withstand someone as disturbing as Mal...

I returned back to the present when I realized that Duncan had mentioned that he would like to introduce me to Roxanne and her friends. Roxanne then looked in my direction and closed the gap as she took a few steps towards us.

He smiles and looks both ways to see if anyone was watching us, but the coast is clear so he says, "That's awesome! Hey Red, before we go any further...this is Diamond my girl I've been telling you about."

Roxanne smiles at me and extended her hand towards me in my direction as I smile take her hand and we both shake on it as she says, "Good to finally meet you. I've heard plenty of good things about you from your loverboy here...," She laughed as she friendly teased us while indicating with her head towards Duncan and continues on to say, "Sorry that you had to be dragged back into this mess, but I promise that me and peeps over here will show you a good time."

I would have loved to take the hoodie off, but I didn't want to risk it in a place like this. I couldn't even begin to imagine how rough it must have been for her staying here and that wasn't just adding Mal in the picture either.

I smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet someone that can go toe to toe with that creep Mal. Duncan told me some of what you've been through, I'm just glad to see that you still have your will to fight!"

With that being said we all started to conversate some more for a few more minutes until Roxanne's friends waved at us as they explained that they were going to start setting up the instruments as they headed towards the stage.

Roxanne's Pov:

I was more than excited to finally meet Duncan's girlfriend, Bailey who he had mentioned to me on several different occasions throughout all my hardships with Mal and this crazy place. At last, I had someone who I could relate to and could help me understand the situation a little better and maybe find out why Mal's so obsessed with making girls his slaves.

I smiled as I stepped out of my revery as I suddenly came up with an idea, I quickly turned around and it didn't take me long to spot Big Ed. I caught his eye as I waved him over and whispered something in his ears, he nodded and as he made his way to the mess hall doors, Mike gave me a look along with everyone else, so I quickly explained that if Big Ed guards the door than Chris and Chef won't crash our party and he would keep out most of the creeps. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about Steve and a few of his lecherous thugs since they had followed us inside but kept their distance even though I could feel their leering eyes on us. With that being taken care of, I gave Duncan and them the thumbs up as I smiled and quickly made my way towards the stage with a spring in my step.

Just as I was on the first step, Duncan called to me with concern written all over his face as he said, "This little gig of yours may be your undoing. Are you sure you should be doing this? It's possible that it just might entice Mal, even more, to chase after you."

I stopped and thought about it for a second and realized that he might just be right...that this could only make me more vulnerable around Mal...that this could be seen as some dirty and alluring to him. I wouldn't put it passed him, but nonetheless, I refuse to stop now when I've come so far. I'm gonna have a good time and Mal can just get over because he's not gonna take this away from me.

I smiled at Duncan to reassure him and the others as I said, "If he wants this," I indicated as I used my hands to point at my figure as I went on to say, "He'll have to earn it...and trust me...I'm gonna make him work for it!"

Duncan just snorted as he shook his head and smirked while Mike smiled nervously, I could tell that Zoey and Bailey were still worried by the look on their faces, but I had this and I was gonna take control of this situation while pulling the rug out from underneath Mal if I had to. As I got on stage Pris tugged on my shirt, so I turned around to see what was the matter as she smiled all big and showed me her hands all balled up into fists as she held them out to me and told me to pick one, so I did. When she opened one of her hands I gasped excitedly when I saw what she had in them.

"Oh my gosh! You found them! I must have lost them in the move. Thanks, guys!" I gasped energetically out loud and quickly put the black cat ear clips in my hair and then scoot up Pris in a bear hug as everyone laughed and told me how they found them.

It was long until everything was set up and ready to go, Pistol and Cinnamon had the electric guitars, Pris the digital piano, and Sissy had the drums which left me with the mic as I put on the headset. I preferred it because it left me more room to move around more freely and cut up with my girls as we performed.

As I flipped on my headset, and Pistol stroke a cord on her electric guitar I raise my fist in the air and exclaimed, "Are you guys ready to rock!"

A huge cheer when up from the crowd as the music started to play.

Mal's Pov:

I barely walked into the entrance hall as I stepped into the doors as my parole officer pulled me to the front desk to sign my release forms from the hospital when I bombarded by a peeved-looking Pete and under-the-weather Razor.

As soon as my parole officer said I was good to go, I walked with them down the hall as I smirked asked, "So...where's she at?"

Pete immediately fumed as he said irritably, "She put on quite the show when her girlfriends arrived...bounding through here like some celebrity causing more than just little a bit of stir. They all took off towards the mess hall."

Razor narrowed his eyes as he sourly added, "And she's got Big Ed under her thumb now. He practically not only let her get away but helped."

"I see," I said as I pondered more on the subject.

I closed my eyes as I chuckled out loud as I ran my fingers through my hair while imagining my troublesome little hellcat stirring up trouble just when I get here and I wouldn't put it passed her after seeing some of the things she's done so far. With that in mind, I started my way towards the mess hall as the other two walked in sync with me side by side as I ponder over just what she's up to.

Bringing more girls to juvie just to stir up the hive...She's either fearless or foolish or both...Either way...I like her style...

I chuckled at my thoughts when Razor suddenly started talking again.

"Well...since you're here. I'm gonna go take a smoke." Razor said as heaved out a long-winded sigh and began to walk away.

"You can take your smoke break later, but for now you are to come with me," I stated as I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging him to say otherwise, but as soon as he saw the look I gave him he stopped in his tracks as I could see the fear in his eyes and so he began walking into sync with Pete and me.

He groaned and said, "Why do you need us if you're here?"

"Because you halfwit, if I know Steve and believe me I do...that cretin is probably on the rise and waiting to for his chance to jump her. There is only so much Ed and myself can do." I explained as though I was talking to a complete imbecile.

Razor said nothing after that, but Pete did speak up as I could hear loud music booming from the mess hall and I knew it wouldn't be long until Chris or Chef came running to put an end to it soon, but nonetheless Pete stated, "So what do we do about Steve and his fools?"

"Nothing. We wait for them to act first, and then we'll crush them." I said with a wickedly smile that graced my lips as I clenched one of my fists in front of me.

The music grew louder as we stopped at the mess hall door as I peered inside the small window frame in the door I could see Big Ed leaning on it as he was guarding it, as soon as he noticed me looking, he opened the door for me and the other two.

Pete hisses just loudly enough over the music at Big Ed and says, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Big Ed nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders and says with indifference, "What the boss said to do...watching his pet...and keeping Chris and Chef out because she asked me to."

I smirked at his comment as I watch Pete get even more frustrated as he fumed, "You've let that girl wrap you around her little finger, didn't you?!...I can not believe that you let her sass you around and get away with this!"

Big Ed blinked like he just woke up as he threw his hands up in the air and said with the same tone of voice as before, "Hey, I'm just doing my job...besides no one said anything about what she can do and what she can't do as long as we kept an eye on her is what I was told."

Pete groaned as he ran his hand over his face and shook his head as I chuckled out loud.

As I step inside, it was like the whole room was transformed and it became clear to me what was going on. A few of the long tables and chairs were moved to the side leaving some space in the middle of the room which was filled with a good number of delinquents that were either dancing to the music or pumping their fists in the air with shouts of enthusiasm and excitement. There was a lot of guys that were just sitting at the tables and watching as they nodded their heads to the beat as they were clearly enjoying it. Some I could tell right away were staring with hungered lust in their eyes as they drunk up the sight of the females on the stage which slightly peeved me because I don't like anyone ogling my slave girl except for me. It didn't take me long to figure out what she was up to before I even glanced up at the stage as I let my gaze wander around the room as I spied Mike, Zoey and Duncan and his friends over on the right side of the room close to one of the long tables that were still close by the stage. They were all sitting at it as my presence was unknown to them as they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I spotted Steve and his cretins on the left side of the room leaning up against the wall watching rather hard as I noticed for the first time Roxanne pouncing around with energy I never saw her display before as she smiled and moved almost seductively with the beat. I smirked as I drank her presence, four days was way too long I thought to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned up against the wall beside the mess hall door.

Razor then turns to me and irritatedly says, "Aren't you gonna stop her?"

I stopped and thought about it for a moment as I could clearly see that Razor was becoming impatient to hear my reply so I smirked evilly and deviously said, "No...on the contrary I'm gonna encourage it. Let her have her fun for now. She is creating quite a bit of chaos and I'm all for it...especially if it makes Chris's life more...problematic."

Bailey's Pov:

Everyone was having a good time that even my weariness came down as Duncan and me along with Mike and Zoey rocked out the music that Roxanne and her band were pumping until at one point everyone decided to take a seat and watch from there. It wasn't long until my attention was dragged back to the double doors to the mess hall where I saw the man who used to haunt my nightmares emerged through the doors looking just as creepy as ever as his gaze drifted over everyone inside. It looked like he was in the middle of a discussion with who I learned was called Big Ed by Roxanne with two other men of his I saw earlier this morning chasing after Roxanne in the stairway. When they were done talking, I saw Mal's eager eyes float up back to stage as they lingered on Roxanne.

"Oh no, Mal's here," I said as I gasps and elbowed Duncan as he looked down at me and then followed my gaze over towards Mal and tells Mike and Zoey as they both turn towards his direction him with looks of unease.

"Don't look at him, it might draw his attention to you," Mike told me with a wary look on his face as he made a quick glance at Mal and looked back at us.

I could tell even after all this time and sessions with Dawn that Zoey was still uncomfortable in Mal's presence as she anxiously side glanced at him too while linking one of her arms into Mike's as she said, "You don't think he'll try anything in front of all these people, do you?"

Mike answered with a wavering look on his face as he said, "I would hope not, but it is Mal. With him...nothing is certain. I do know from our visit to the hospital that he seemed pretty set on keeping Roxanne one way or another."

I beginning to get a bad feeling about this, but as I carefully watched him I started to realize that he wasn't gonna make a move Roxanne He seemed perfectly content with just watching her from afar with his shadowed eyes hungrily glued to her figure up on the stage as she seemed obvious to him or simply choose to ignore him, which one it was I wasn't sure as she continued on with her fun making.

Then out of nowhere his eyes linked onto mine as he squinted with a puzzled look on his face like he was trying to decipher who I was which cause my insides to freeze over as I prayed that he didn't recognize me. Not just because of McLean's offer, but because of the fact that I was now back in juvie and I remembered all too well his wishes he stated to me the last time we spoke.

Roxanne's Pov:

Just as we were starting to really pick up the beat I saw Mal come in, but he didn't make any move to stop me, so I had no intention of stopping my fun either as my band and me playing as I sung like I was anywhere but here. Regardless I smirked in his direction as I could see him looking at me with want in his eyes but clearly wasn't able to fulfill his desire to get me because of all the buzz going on around us. I was going flaunt my power and show him who was running this mug as we sung on and danced to the groove that building from the music. I threw an arm around Pistol as we smiled and sideways sort of dances as we almost laughed out loud while we continued on with our fun. I could feel other eyes on us as we played on and some of them made me uneasy as I saw Steve and his creeps watching us from on the other side of the room with yearning-lust that glittered from his eyes almost like he was picturing unseen things in his mind.

Looking back into Mal's direction, I saw him studying something or someone more than usual as I followed his gaze, it landed on Bailey and then I knew that he was trying to unravel her identity. I acted quickly. I nodded to one of Duncan's friends to hit the lights and soon the spotlight hit me as I sprung down from the stage and lightly dropped onto the nearest tables that were two across from Bailey's and they were seated at. I did my best to seductively strut down it like one of the models I've seen before on tv as I made my way towards him with a look of determination etched on my face. As soon as the lights were out, Mal blinked like he just came out of a daze as his eyes suddenly were drawn back towards me like I pulled him to me with a skilled force like I had hypnotized him.

Mal's Pov:

I was scrutinizing some fresh meat when suddenly the lights went out and my eyes were soon drawn back towards the stage, but Roxanne wasn't on it. She was on one of the tables trying to lure me again with her body which I found amusing as I continued to smirk there on the wall as her eyes never left mine almost like she was daring me to do something. Apparently, my inner gut feeling was right. She continued to make eyes at me as she danced her way towards me now and told me with just her index finger pointed at me as she indicated with a mischievous look to come here. My smirk grew as I unfolded my arms and leaped up on the table and made my way towards her as I was curious to see where she was brave enough to take this...this little escapade of hers.

Roxanne's Pov:

Good...hook...line...sinker...

I thought with my minor victory as swooped in closing the distance between us as I saw his evil smirk widen the closer he got towards me. I smirked back at him as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the dance as I could hear quite a number of guys catcalling and whooping all around us. I killed my headset mic as I flipped it off expertly with just the flip of my index finger as I felt Mal place an arm around my waist and his other one entwine with the fingers of one of mine.

As I felt him only lean in long enough before he twirled me, he smugly whispered in my ear, "Did you miss me?"

"Like a stomach virus." I happily chirped back at him with a smile still plastered on my face the entire time.

He chuckled and said, "How touching...I would have expected nothing less from my most rebellious slave girl."

"Stop calling me that!" I hissed through clenched teeth at him as I placed my hands on his shoulders as we danced on and I added, "You're not gonna ruin this for me, and I mean it!"

He spun me back around again and dipped me pretty low as he evilly grinned down at me and slyly said, "I have no intentions of stopping your little party, but tell me this...were you trying to seduce me again just now?"

I flushed as he pulled me back up and the song soon ended as Pistol took over the one as I continued this crazy battle of wits with Mal as I answered and said, "It looks to me I really don't have to...considering how you lust after me so opening, now do I?"

"Touche'." Mal remarked as narrowed his eyes at me and goes on to say, "No...I suppose you don't have to try, but I could tell you were just now from the way you were staring me down."

Steve's Pov:

Looks like Mal's little slave girl is quite a performer...I bet I could get her to do something for me later...

I think to myself and chuckle out loud as I watch Mal dance with Roxanne. I glance over towards the stage and think how nice the other ones look too. It's a shame that only boys are in this juvie and trying to get a piece of Roxanne is harder than I thought it would be. I didn't think Mal would latch onto this girl so firmly. I've heard the rumors of him with his experiences with girls, but I didn't know he would be so possessive of them. I smirk as I see his fools looking at me from across the room by the door, no doubt they're here to make sure I behave myself.

Bailey's Pov:

That was a keep safe by Roxanne, but I really wish she didn't have to sacrifice herself in the process to save me from Mal's prying eyes just now, but what the heck is she thinking luring him like bait. She's setting herself up for a trap by doing this.

"Damn it!...What is she thinking?!...Is she nuts?!" Duncan exclaims as he looks from me to Mike and Zoey back to them with wide and concerned eyes.

Mike and Zoey paled along with Duncan and me as we all four watched both Roxanne and Mal dance-off on the table, but as crazy as this sounds Roxanne didn't seem too threatened by Mal if anything she seemed annoyed. This was my first time seeing them interact with one another and it wasn't the scenario as I expected at all. I had thought it would have spiraled down and crashed like a train wreck by now, I kept waiting for Mal to try and punish her like he did Zoey and me, but he didn't. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What's worse is I think Roxanne was into him from the way she reacts towards him even as they verbal fought with one another. I was astonished by it...yeah Mal's behavior was still the same, he still acted as though he owned her like he did me and Zoey, he still had the same lust and desire in his cold unfeeling eyes, but something was still off about him and his body language around her. I couldn't place what it was for the life of me, but I felt like it was at the tip of my tongue though. Damn...

"I think they're both nuts." I said shaking my head as it felt like it was spinning from all this topsy-turvy nonsense going on right in front of us as I went on to say, "I don't even know what to say anymore, but she does need to be careful around him."

"I know...especially after what Mal confessed at the hospital," Zoey said with a worried look as she watched and then turned her attention back to me.

I scrunched up my brow and said, "Hold on, what confession?"

"I could have sworn I told..." Zoey said with further concern stretched out on her face as she whispered in my hear Mal's confession.

My eyes widen and as I nearly choked as I turn my gaze from Zoey back to Mal and Roxanne's figures up on the table and incredulity said, "Does Roxanne know about this?!"

Both Zoey and Mike shook their heads in a negative fashion as I continued to sit and chew on the inside of my lip with even more fear for Roxanne. Zoey then told me that Mal had her and Mike swore they'd never mention it to Roxanne which they did after they made a deal with him. But Mal in love...that can't be good. It could only begin to explain why he's chased her this hard even after all the things I've heard her do to him and not lay a hand on her the entire time. What was his aim exactly?

My thoughts along with everyone else's was soon interrupted by a loud booming voice echoed through the room and the lights were all turned back on, and I quickly readjusted my hoodie to hide my face.

Mal's Pov:

I don't know why, but it was like everything and everyone else was on a different plane as I continued to move in time with Red to music that was playing. Maybe her idea of fun wasn't half bad as I thought as I spun her and pulled her back to me again. Everything was moving so fast as I laughed and soon realized she was laughing with me, but our little fun was soon brought to an end as an all too familiar voice boomed across the stage and all the lights were flicked back on. A not so happy Chris and Chef were standing there on stage with disapproving faces as they looked at both Red and me like we were the culprits which I guess we were I thought with a laugh to myself as I smirked.

"Alright, 'party's over! I want both Mal and Roxanne in my office now...Pronto! There will be no more of this shenanigans! You can't have a party if we're not invited!" Chris pouted as his voice carried over the mic as he shouted at us as everyone covered their ears from the loudness of his voice.

Roxanne turned her gaze on me as she smirked at me which I immediately returned as I knew exactly what she was thinking as she turned to run, but I quickly grabbed her which seemed to surprise her a little because she gasps out loud which in return I chuckled at her reaction. With a firm hold on her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I ran out across the table carrying her bridal-style towards the double doors and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wink and wave at Duncan and them with a big smile on her face as I saw worry grow on their faces as my smirk only grew. When I reached the end of the table as I heard Chris the fool and Chef shouting at us to come back, I made a huge leap and ran for the door and kicked it open and excited as I heard Chef pounded the floor after us while Red and me laughed the entire time on the way out.


	57. Slippery Escape

Chef's Pov:

Right after Chris made his announcement after ended the kids' party, he turned to me as he placed a hand on the side of his mouth to hide what he was saying to the rest of punks as he said, "Hey...be sure to round up those two and bring them to my office before they get away."

I groaned out loud as I shook my head because it always seems like he sends me to do his dirty work, but before I turn to go I followed Chris's eyes as he looks at the place all around us and in an annoyed tone of voice he says, "I'll leave both of them at your mercy this time. This place looks like a dump," He looks down at his watch and adds, " and you're supposed to ring the dinner bell in two hours time from now. If you have to, make them both help out in the kitchen. That ought to spice things up!"

I laughed and just as I turned back around to herd them up, they both smirked at us with devious grins as they both ran for the doors, Mal carrying Roxanne of all things while Chris yells after them.

Behind me, I heard one of the last things I wanted to hear from Chris, "Oh...Chef!"

"What?!" I growled and demanded while growing impatient by the minute when he just sent me to retrieve them.

"I won the bet! Now, pay up!" Chris declared with a huge grin plastered on his face and a hand outstretched towards me waiting for me to pay him.

The second time in less than an hour I groaned to myself as I realized what he was referring to which was back to that bet he made about Mal liking Roxanne, so I pulled out my wallet and fumingly handed over fifty dollars to shut him up.

"Hey...this bill is crumpled! Really, Chef?!...Really?!" Chris complained with a dissatisfied look on his face, but I laughed deviously after I took off after the two troublemakers.

Roxanne's Pov:

As soon as we were out the mess hall doors, Mal put me down and grabbed me by my wrist as we ran for it. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but for some reason, I wasn't worried about it at the time since we were both laughing so hard after seeing the look on Chris's face when he saw the shape that the mess hall was in before we left. It wasn't long until I heard Chef coming after us and it sounded like he was hot on our trail too as I could hear him shouting at us to stop where we were, but Mal only laughed called him a sucker as he tugged me further along with him around a corner and his eyes landed on a nearby door and opened it with ease while pulling me inside with him. He closed it only enough to where we both could peek out the door and watch as not just Chef, but Chris and...Steve go by? I wasn't sure why Steve was with them, but nonetheless, he was and they both stopped in the middle of the hall as they all three suddenly realized that they lost us.

"Why did you send me if you were gonna come?" Chef demanded as he glared at Chris and then noticed Steve and added, "Why is he tagging along?"

"One I want a better bill than this," Chris fumed as he waved the fifty dollar bill and then pointing at Steve without batting an eye and says, "...two he knows Mal better than you, so if anyone can find him, it's him and if he finds Mal...we find his troublemaking little accomplice."

Chef rolls his eyes as he digs in his wallet again and give Chris a fresher looking bill and says, "Fine!...Whatever, as long as we find them and get the mess hall cleaned up and the punks their food served, I got to deal with the lawyers of the parents of those kids from your last show you hosted and they're still pissed!"

Chris accepted the bill and stashed it as he and Chef walked away still arguing as Steve looked around the hall the while keeping his eyes peeled for us, the entire time I did my best to keep my panting and breathing down from doing all that running and laughing and so was Mal from the sound of it as he hovered over my shoulder while we watched them pass us by.

As I watched them leave out of sight I decided that I was going to open the door and head back to the mess hall and have around two with my girls, however, Mal pulled me back inside. He shut the door so suddenly that it startled me some as he practically threw me into the wall beside the door only stopping to pull on a long beaded-chain that was hanging in the middle of what I now noticed was a small closet we were standing in at the moment as the light came on. Without warning, he then threw himself onto me and pinned me to the wall. It took my breath away causing me to gasped out loud as I looked up at him questionably with unease, I had a feeling where this was headed when he leered down at me with that smirk of his.

"I've heard you've been a very bad girl while I was away." Mal smoothly commented in a low tone of voice as he took hold of my chin and force me to look into his dark eyes as he pulled my headset down from my face where it rested around my neck.

I swiped his hand from my jaw and glared at him as I said, "Don't touch me!...And I'll do as I please, and I won't let you stop me!

He raised an eyebrow as his cocky grin grew and replied with amusement in his voice, "Oh?...Is that what you think?...You think that just because your little girlfriends are here, you can sass-talk me and get away with what you want?"

"I wonder just who put those notions into your pretty little head-," Mal started as he leaned in closer to my face to try and intimidate me even further, but I wasn't having it. Not today.

I reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed back at him with angry eyes and said, "Yeah?...Well, I thought I made it very clear to you that I wasn't about to let you ruin my fun."

He looked at me for a moment like he could not believe what he was hearing like I was jesting with him and then laughed as I still stood there trembling with anger as I clutched the front of his shirt with both hands as I glowered at him with intense fury.

"Oh, little Roxanne...how I've missed you. Still as naive and headstrong as ever, but that's okay," He said with an evil smile as he took hold of both my hands and pulled him from his shirt with one of his and use only one to pin them above my head as he used the other to grab my chin once more to force me to look him in the eye as he closed in the space with his face just inches from mine as he continued on to say, "...I like you this way. While I was lying awake in that hospital bed with nothing to do day and night I thought of nothing else but you. Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, and I regretted it, you jerk!" I snarled back at him not showing him any sign of fear because I knew very well that's what he was looking for the entire time as he held me in place.

He chuckled as he looked me over for a moment longer than added, "Yes...I suppose you did, but...I didn't. I regret nothing, but not being able to finish teasing you in my bed before the old man showed up and spoiled it. I could tell I was beginning to make some real progress with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him with disgust as I remembered that conversation all too well on the phone the other day, but quivered anxiously at the memory of him asking me all those questions so intensely in his hospital cot. The sensations and the way his lips grazed mine which he was causing at the time were unnerving and I wasn't sure what I would have said or done if my Pappy had not opened the door in time. I had laid awake nights after that worrying about his strange way of causing me to secretly want more...almost like I craved it, but I was too much in denial to admit it to myself, but I think I was starting to warm up to Mal. That maybe somewhere deep down buried somewhere inside me there was a flame starting to catch fire because when I was with him I started to feel overly-warm inside and out while feeling ever self-conscious about my feelings towards him. Nonetheless, I could never tell him that because I had a bad feeling he would take advantage of it the moment he found out.

Without warning, he suddenly took me off guard as he hungrily brushed his lips roughly against mine which took my breath away as I felt my self-control beginning to slip out from under me. I hated it when that happened, and it happened almost every time he kissed me. I knew I should be disgusted and ashamed of myself for liking it, but I wasn't. I, however, did entangle my legs around his in my attempt to escape which only caused not just him, but the both of us to lose our balance and crash into the floor with me landing on top of him in the most unpromising position as I felt my cheeks heating up as I stared down at him with mine and his face just inches away from touching.

"Well...this is very promising," Mal breathed out loud heavily and barely above a whisper as he snaked his arms around my waist and added, "If I had known that you wanted to go this far, I would have brought some condoms."

My face turned bright red as I snorted out a rush of air in disbelief at how he actually had the audacity to think that I wanted to do that with him when I plainly stated almost over a week ago that I'd never let him touch me again. I growled at him and spat back, "As if...don't count your chickens before they're hatched!"

He chuckled at my comment as he cocked an eyebrow at me with an arrogant smile forming on his face as his lips drew closer to mine he said rather smugly, "I bet I can change your mind."

I gave him a questionable look as his smirk grew even more, out of my better judgment I asked, "How?"

"Kiss me and you'll find out." He said self-assuredly not taking his eyes from mine that were searching his face and eyes for whatever trick he was trying to pull over me.

"Well...are you scared that I might be right?" He baited.

I was beginning to get irritated with his cocky attitude as he stared me down daring me to call his bluff, so I decided to shut him up for good this time as I closed my eyes and felt myself plunged into a deep kiss while grabbing the front of his shirt to steady myself for support. I knew nothing good was going to come from this, but somehow as much as I wanted to deny it and as much as I would never admit it to myself I really did want to kiss him. I loved it and I wanted it, but at the same time, I knew this was a bad idea from the start because of all the things Duncan and Zoey had warned me about when it came to Mal and his special touch. Somehow it just wasn't registering to me at the moment as I felt his tongue and mine fighting each other for dominance and control of the kiss, but then after a moment, I was brought back to reality when I felt him squeeze my bottom with both of his hands. I instantly pulled away and slapped him as my cheeks redden even more than they were several minutes ago. How dare he?!...

He laughed as he looked up at me and smugly said, "I've waited days to grab that tight little tush of yours again, and from all that running around you must have been doing while I was away, it's still pretty firm as ever."

I growled as I was about to hit him again out of embarrassment, but without warning he rolled me over pulling me with him where I ended up being the one on the bottom as he leered down at me as his eyes glinted with mischief and then went in for the kill burying his lips into mine and taking what little air I had left from me. It was awkward because my legs were still entwined with his hips and I could feel him groping one of them, but for some reason, it didn't bother me as much as it did when he grabbed my bottom or maybe I just didn't care at this point. Either way, I let him touch my leg as he continued to kiss me loving the way his lips devoured mine, or at least I did until he drew his hand too far down to my panty line and then I felt myself stiffen up with panic as I quickly shoved him off. Wiping away what was left of the fevered kisses he drew from me, I nearly toppled as I got to my feet and ran out the door. I felt so light-headed after what just transpired between us. It wasn't long until I felt him hot of my heels as I ran back towards to the mess hall to escape from his over-powering presence, but I only made it halfway before he grabbed my hand and spun me around and encased me into a nearby wall as he stared me down angrily.

"Why'd the hell did you do that?...I know you wanted that just as much as I did. Why'd you run from me?" He demanded as his darkened eyes bore into mine and cutting off any way of escape as held me in place firmly.

"Why do you think?...You went too far like you always do! I don't even know why I let you do it in the first place! It's not like you-," I spat back at him as I bared my teeth, but he soon cut me off.

"It's not like I what?!" He demanded heatedly as he went on to say with each word dripping with anger, "Are you saying I'm lacking somewhere hellcat, is that it?...You not satisfied with the way I-,"

I blushed at his words and I wasn't even sure why, but soon my ears perked up as I was sure I heard a set of footsteps heading our way, so I cuffed my hand over Mal's mouth as I signaled for him to be quiet as I whispered, "Someone's coming."

Mal pulled my hand from his mouth as he turned around and silently peered around the corner very carefully, I slowly and quietly mimicked his moves as I too looked in the direction he was facing. Around the corner Chef was making a beeline our way, I swore in my head as I saw him drawing nearer by the second, he didn't see us, but I was sure he more than likely heard our squabbling just now.

"Now what do we do wise guy?!...This is all your fault!" I hissed at him from behind as he turns and glared at me with annoyance clearly visible, but then glances passed me at another door and quickly rushes towards it.

I follow him quickly as possible, but my insides become jittery after what happened last time I hid with him and once inside I discovered it too was another closet. I immediately face-palm at my own stupidity for doing this, but then I turn to see that Mal was not tackling me to the wall or the ground as I had dreaded, relief instantly flooded my senses as I watched with curiosity as he began to rummage through stuff in the corner of the room. As he squatted down to pick something up from the bottom shelf of a small worn out old dusty shelf and then turned back around to me with a devious grin I knew all too well. Mal was about to do something evil or something close to it. He presents a small roll of wired string in front of me which he tested it durability by unraveling some of it and tugging at its end with both hands until he seemed satisfied with it. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched outside the door and saw that Chef had already come by and left when he saw that no one was there after scratching his head in confusion. As soon as Chef was out of sight, both of us darted out of the closet and Mal began to rig up a trap with the wired string and as I watched him, I suddenly had an idea of my own. I saw that the kitchens were nearby and then I smirked as I turned back to Mal as he just finished hooking up the wired string from one side of the hall to the other side.

I pulled him by the arm and said, "Come on, I got an idea!"

He seemed put off by being pulled away from his rigged up boobytrap, but when he saw the look on my face, he smirked back at me and replied, "Alright, sure. Humor me toots."

We both snuck into the kitchen and I looked both ways to see if Chef was anywhere nearby, but he wasn't so I quickly and carefully began searching cabinets and cupboards until I found what I was looking for...some cooking oil.

When I found I waved it at Mal like it was a cookie and he just raised an eyebrow like "what's so special about that", and then said, "What pray tell are you going to do with cooking oil?"

I smirked evilly as I said cunningly, "You'll see."

He shook his head and laughed as I ran out and he followed not far behind. As soon as we returned to Mal's rigged up trap, I began pouring a large amount of the oil behind it and then the gears in Mal's head began to turn when he saw what I was doing. I decide to just pour all of it down and used a nearby mop to spread it out further to make things more interesting. With that done there was only one thing left to do and that was to get Chef's attention and later Chris's and Steve's too.

Interestingly enough Chris and Chef were both together when Mal and I spied them not too far down the hallway, so Mal hollered at them and smugly called, "Hey...you circus freaks looking for us?!"

"You!" Chef and Chris both shouted angrily at the same time as they both started running in our direction.

"You just wait til I get my hands on the both of you little instigators! I'll have you both working in my kitchen for a month!" Chef thundered across the hallway at us never letting up his speed as bounded towards our way while I giggled and followed Mal closely from behind.

"That's right a full month! With no exceptions!" Chef echoed as he cupped both hands over his mouth and shouted at us following not far from behind.

Mal grabbed my hand as we both made a mad dash and ran for it laughing all the way back listening all the while as Chris complained about running and Chef not catching us fast enough so he punish us. Oddly enough Steve was nowhere in sight, but I figured we'd get him when the chance arose, but for now the focus was on the other two nitwits that were tailing us close from behind.

As soon as we rounded the corner, Mal pulled me into him towards the wall as Chef was the first to go down and trip over the wire and slip and slide in his own cooking oil halfway down the hall and just when Chef was beginning to regain his balance, Chris dove in next taking out Chef as they both wallowed in it. Swearing and saying every dirty word in the book that would make even a sailor blush, Chris and Chef slipped and tripped into each other trying to get up, but failed miserably every time they tried. I laughed so hard I had to hold onto the wall for support, but ended up falling into Mal who was laughing just as hard which only caused him to fall over onto his rump and me halfway in his lap and the other half into the floor. I grabbed Mal's shoulders trying but failing just as miserably as Chris and Chef were while attempting to right myself into a sitting position. I finally gave up as I laid there and laughed with my eyes tightly closed shut clutching my sides as I felt Mal's body shake with laughter underneath me. I knew I had to stop laughing because for one I was crying from laughing too hard and two I knew it was gonna make me have to go pee really bad if I kept it up and three we still needed to get Steve, and you can bet your bottom dollar I was gonna video all of this as soon as we found him.

At some point Chris and Chef just sat there panting out of breath and glaring dangerously at us in defeat because they knew we won this battle, by then Mal pulled me up and began explaining how he was going to devise a plan to get Steve which I smiled and nodded my head as he went over the details. It only took us a few minutes to survey the halls until we found him, and when we did Mal nodded his head at me and I him as we both watched him from around the corner of another hall just standing there not really doing anything. Mal picked up a book and threw it at him which hit Steve in the back of his head dead on, and I snickered out loud as Mal smirked when Steve turned around and looked at us as he narrowed his eyes at Mal, but paused to leer at me which I quickly sobered up and hid behind Mal. That guy gave me the creeps more than Mal does if that makes any sense at all!

Mal shouted at him with a cocky grin spreading across his face and said, "Catch us if you can peon!"

With that we both repeated our last stunt except for when we ran around the corner, Steve seemed to get lost like a dunce so I flagged him down and as soon as he saw me he made a beeline towards me. I ran and stopped just barely in time in front of trap where Chris and Chef were still trying to get out of but were having no such luck in the process. Just as Steve almost grabbed a hold of me as he hurtled his way sloppily towards me, Mal snagged me up by my wrist and pulled me out of the way just in the nick of time as Chris and Chef were almost back to their feet, Steve took both of them out like it was a wild dogpile. It was just as funny as the first time it played out, and I whipped out my phone and recorded the whole thing as Steve flew into Chris and Chef like it was an out of control crash collision course. This little baby was going to the internet for sure!

Minutes later I pocketed my phone, and grabbed a suddenly confused and puzzled-looking Mal by the hand and dragged him with me as we both ran and panted nearly out of breath from laughing so hard. Regardlessly we still laughed as we pushed through the double doors and ran pass everyone as we leaped onto the table making our way towards to stage where my band was waiting. All the while I quickly readjusted my headset as I shouted for them to hit it while tugging Mal along with me excitedly as he tailed me and kept up the entire time. Out of the corner of my view, I could see confused and worried looks from Mike and Zoey, Duncan and Bailey, but I just smiled their way and the band started up again. Mal buzzed some of his men on his walkie and had them seal the entrance to the mess hall by keeping Chris, Chef, and Steve out when they did finally get free from their slippery situation, but I was pretty sure it would be a while until they did. Strangely enough, as I got back on stage, Mal followed me and I soon learned that he could play a mean electric guitar as I squared off against him with my vocals and him with his screeching electric skills which I didn't know he had as we both circled each other daringly in a faceoff.


	58. The After Party

Bailey's Pov:

Worry and panic were beginning to take root inside my head as the minutes dragged on not too long after Chris and Chef took off after Roxanne and Mal while taking that creep, Steve with them to retrieve them both. Knowing from my past experience from dealing with Mal, I can only imagine that he's taken her someplace private and doing to her as he did to me my first time in juvie and the thought was very unsettling and nerve-racking, to say the least. It left me dreading just what life here must have been like for her being the only girl in this juvie and being chased no less by one of the worst perpetrators imaginable. The very thought of even sharing a cell with Mal for one day alone was horrifying to me. How she did it was a mystery to me. Why was he even after her in the first place?

If my identity ever gets revealed, just what will Mal do if he learns I'm here of all places. I remember all too well the last thing he said to me when I came here for closure after everything that's happened. His words still haunt me. I shuddered.

Duncan saw the concern expression on my face and tried to ease my nervousness by saying, "Hey don't worry about Roxanne...she's got this. Believe me, I've seen her take on Mal once before. We can all thank Chris for that."

Just as I was about to ask what he meant by that, he pulled out his phone and explained that Chris rolled a footage of Mal and Roxanne duking it out in the library in here in the mess hall for everyone to watch. Duncan handed me his phone and I watch the footage he claimed a friend of his sent him who taped it during the time Chris played it for everyone to see. It wasn't pretty at all, to be honest, I saw a very tired and worn-down Roxanne with fear very visible on her features as she threw anything and everything that was within arms' reach at a very determined and infuriated Mal that relentlessly chased her from one end of the library to the next. At some point, I began to notice that Roxanne was limping really bad but fighting it and Mal all at the same time. Near the end of it, she finally got away by knocking over a very tall bookshelf onto Mal who in turn looked dangerously miffed as she dashes out the library door to safety. I don't know how she did all that, but she had more guts than I did. Mal would have killed Zoey and me if we had tried to pull any of what she did in that video on him.

My curiosity and dreaded thoughts got the better of me as I asked, "What happened to her leg?...Did Mal do that?"

Duncan went on to explain how Mal had attempted to have his way with her by breaking into her cell one night, though she did escape before he could do anything to her, but it ended with her running in a small pile of glass shards that resorted into her getting a terrible injury that made it difficult for her to get around after that for awhile.

"I remember seeing Mal carrying her around after that for a while, he wouldn't even let her use the wheelchair even though we had one. He took pleasure and full advantage of her not being able to walk properly." Duncan added as he scratched his chin in thought.

I nearly choked on my soda at Duncan's comment as I said, "Let me get this straight...Mal was carrying Roxanne around?!"

"Like she was his own personal doll...as for why?...Who knows...Mal's interest in her aside from what he used to do in the past is a mystery to us all. He's got to where even if a guy looks at her too long, he'll come after them." Duncan said as I could see the look wariness cross his face from the memory of some past event.

From the sound of it, Mal may have only grown worse with his stalking and preying on those weaker than him. Does he even let her breathe at all?

Nothing could have remotely prepared me next for when the word marriage was brought up as I overheard Mike and Zoey mention it. As soon as that word left Zoey's and Mike's mouths, I nearly choked again on my soda pop as I grip the table for support.

"What marriage?!" I asked with an unsettling feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Do you remember me telling you over the phone about the guy that put Mal here in juvie?" Zoey asks with an unsettling look on her face as she waited for my reply.

I nodded my head at the memory and said, "Yes...I remember you telling me about it."

"Well that same night that Mal got shot and Mike and I took both Mal and Roxanne to the hospital was when we met Roxanne's grandfather who turned out to be the very same man that bought Mal," Zoey stated uneasily as she looked to Mike for support.

"Wait...What?!" I nearly choked on my soda pop for the second time as the cup dropped out of my hand and hit the floor.

Mine and Duncan's eyes widen in shock as Duncan says, "Wait...hold up...Roxanne never mentioned this! Not the part about her grandfather being involved in all this!"

By now I was stunned as Mike laughed nervously and added, "He took on guardianship of Mal as well. He goes by the name Frank Valenti, and apparently, he's making Mal his successor which means...Mal's gonna force Roxanne to marry him."

"What?!" I shrieked out loud as my eyes widen in horror at the very thought.

"Yeah...That was pretty much my reaction too." Mike said with a small half smile.

By then, Mike and Zoey explained in more detail the events of that night at the hospital, but before Duncan or me could ask anything else concerning the issue, the mess hall doors burst open and in ran an over-energetic Roxanne with a huge grin on her face as she leaped back onto the table and headed toward the stage. What threw me off was the fact that she was pulling Mal by the hand the entire way with no signs of fear visible on her features at all. My mind was scrambling at this point. It couldn't process what was going on in front of it or what Mike and Zoey just told me. Just what was going on here?

On stage, Roxanne cries out hit it and the music starts up again as she starts belting out lyrics and I nearly flop out of my chair in disbelief as Mal picks up an electric guitar revs it up while facing off with Roxanne as they both challenge the other with their musical skills. I turn around for some moral support as I look to Duncan and then Mike and Zoey who was also sharing the same shocked expression as me, none of them knew what to think or even make of it. What did settle some of my uneasiness was the fact that Roxanne seemed unperturbed, it was almost like she was in control of the situation. Mal's eyes had been glued to her the entire time though, but there was no hint of the violence in his eyes like I had seen in the video Duncan shared with me, on the contrary, it looked as though he seemed pleased with having her run wild. After another hour and a half of the music making I had relaxed some, but somewhere in the back of my mind I was still wary and it wasn't just because of Mal being here. It was many things. Mal approaching me and seeing through my disguise. The things Mike and Zoey told me concerning Mal and Roxanne's strange relationship and the other things that went with it. But what really got me is the fact that Mal plainly stated to me that he was done with the desire and magic touch of his to gain control, that he had moved on. What changed his mind? What exactly was he trying to accomplish here?

After that hour and a half was up, Roxanne and her band retired as for Mal he also called it quits as he rejoined his thugs over on the other side of the room, but it didn't last long as he soon followed Roxanne and her band of friends as they came back our way for refreshments.

Roxanne's Pov:

As I was returning back to Duncan and the others and hoping they didn't think I ran out on them with Mal which was something I really didn't plan on doing, but since Chris was bent on crashing our little party, I really didn't have much of a choice at the time. Cinnamon at baked some goodies like some cake and muffins for us and brought them with us to share with everyone else. I stole a chocolate muffin and it was amazing.

"Oh, wow...these are delicious!" Zoey cooed with excitement as she turned and thanked Cinnamon for sharing them.

Mike and Bailey agreed as they both nodded their heads because their mouths were full and either couldn't get a word out at the time.

Duncan didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that his was full as he snarkily said, "These muffins are the bomb!"

Everyone just laughed as Bailey rolled her eyes and smirked at that big lug of hers, but then I saw her shrink back a few steps with mild fright in her eyes as she looked in my direction, I turned to see that it was no other than Mal. Everyone seemed to freeze up at his sudden appearance including Duncan, and he sees Mal almost on a regular basis like I do. Zoey grabbed Mike's elbow out of what I assumed was probably habit, even when I met her for the first time at Mal's birthday, she seemed uncomfortable in his presence, but then again I didn't blame after what she and Bailey had gone through. I was mildly afraid of Mal, but mostly just irritated with him most of the time because of his behavior and attitude he displayed when he was around me, and not to mention his lecherous advantage too. He never gave up either, I could see why Bailey was afraid of him. He wasn't looking at her, but his mere presence alone apparently was enough to do her in. I had to keep him from finding out about her if it was the last thing I do as I was pondering that Mike suddenly looked at me oddly and asked me something, I missed it due to me spacing out so he asked again.

Mike was looking at both Mal and me when he asked, "How come you guys are covered in dust?"

"We wouldn't be covered in dust if someone knew how to keep their hands to themselves!" I said heatedly as I used my fingers to emphasize my point as I reached up and grabbed Mal's shirt collar pulling him down to my eye level to glare at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Zoey and Bailey gawking and gasping at us while Mike and Duncan both stood there giving us both nervous looks as mine and Mal's little argument began.

"Like you're doing now?" Mal teased as he seemed completely at ease with his arms folded over his chest as he added, "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

My cheeks grew red from both embarrassment and anger as I retorted, "I don't know what delusion that you're suffering from, but you've lost your ever-loving mind if you think for one minute that I want to put my hands on you and touch you!"

"Idiot!" I hissed at him as my annoyance with him became visible for all to see.

Out of nowhere that punk Razor shows up and looks to Mal and remarks, "How come you let her get away with stuff like that, boss?"

Another one of Mal's creeps that I didn't know spoke up and said, "Yeah...why is that?"

I narrow my eyes at Razor and ignore the other one while Mal grins with amusement as I heatedly replied to Razor, "Bug off you, bug-eyed creep. This conversation is for the adults! So get lost!"

Mal blinks for a second at a very peeved Razor who was about to say something, but then Mal just burst into laughter as he pulled my hands away from his shirt as everyone else stands there with no real clue what to say or even do at this point.

Mal smirks as he puts an arm around my shoulders and smoothly replies to no one in particular as he says, "No one amuses me more than my sweet little Roxanne, so of course I let her speak her mind."

Mal's comment unsettled me and made me want to throttle him as I felt my face turn redder still if he was trying to get under my skin, he was doing a splendid job. By now everyone was staring at us, Bailey and Duncan with a look of someone who was terribly lost, Zoey and Mike with mixed looks of worry and nervousness while my friends looked just as lost as Bailey and Duncan, but less scared because they didn't know Mal. I never got around to explaining him to them let alone the marriage nightmare.

I glowered at him darkly as I was about to shove his arm away when suddenly he looks at me intently with an odd expression on his face as he then reaches up to touch what I realized was my cat ear hair clips, but I on instinct immediately swat his hand away and countered, "No touching the cat ears!"

Mal cocked an eye at me and then chuckled lightly as he said, "Seems you live up to my little pet name doesn't it, Hellcat?"

Everyone looked from Mal to me a puzzling look on their faces as I felt myself blush even more if that was even possible at this point. How dare he bring that up?...And here of all places? I instantly removed his arm from around me and glared up at him long enough as I geared up and reached my arm back to sock him one, but he ducks out of the way in time as he simply moves his head to the side to avoid my blow.

Razor and a few other of his creeps gasped at my sudden attempt at hitting their boss as everyone else's response were about the same, I could see the look of horror on Bailey's face like she was waiting for Mal to strike me back, but he didn't.

Mal instead only smirked mischievously at me as he regards me with further amusement glinting in his eyes as he taunts me and says, "Are we gonna fight again so soon?...and just when we were starting to get along too..."

Pistol gives Mal a stern look as she steps up and says, "Hey! That's our girl you're messing with toothpick!

Pistol throws an arm around me which surprises me because I wasn't expecting that (not that she wouldn't or anything) and then the rest of my band swarm around me from all sides with Pris grabbing my arm, but hiding behind me out of fear of being surrounded by so many people all at once.

"Yeah!" Pris spunkily pipes in as she continues to hide behind me, but blows a raspberry at Mal who just raises any eye in mild amusement.

Mal then laughs as he looks curiously at my tiny friend, Pris and then looks at me as he continues to taunt as he says, "How adorable...she's about as fierce as a kitten. I like that."

It was one thing to pick on me and tease me, but to make fun of my friends...no...just no. Mal messed up. He messed up big time. With hot waves of fury rolling off of me, I marched up to Mal and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him off to the side to tell him off as everyone looked fearfully at me except for my friends that still didn't know Mal like everyone here else did.

As soon as we were out of ear sight of everyone else, I still held his shirt with white knuckles as I viciously hissed at him, "I don't know what your problem is with me or what you want from me, but don't you dare make fun of my friends!...Not now, not ever!...And I mean it!"

Mal expression got dark as all amusement left his facial features as he grabbed both of my hands tightly as they were still wrapped around his shirt and coldly remarked, "Are you sure you want to act brave in this rash fashion right now...because I can promise you I will make you regret it before the day is out."

I knew I was playing with fire and I would soon get burned, but I didn't care right at the moment as I barked back at Mal,"I don't care what you do to me...just leave my friends alone! Got that?!"

Mike's Pov:

I knew as soon as Roxanne got into that heated conversation with Mal that things were about to turn nasty between those two unlike how it played out in the hospital where Mal found her antics amusing to him. Judging from the looks from not just our group, but also Mal's group of hoodlums...this was not something they had ever witness as an everyday thing between two of them. I could tell from Zoey and Bailey's faces that they knew better and I myself than to piss off Mal, but Roxanne didn't seem to get that or maybe she just snapped. One of Roxanne's friends suddenly spoke up and then it was one after the other as we all watch Mal and Roxanne get into a very heated discussion that was out of our hearing range.

Pistol was the first one to speak up as she commented "She looked like she wanted to deck him on the spot just now!"

Pris blinks as though she was completely lost as she then adds, "Maybe it's one of those heated passion moments like you see in the movies between two desperate lovers!"

Duncan and I both say at the same time with a nervous laugh, "...Yeah..."

Sissy tilts her head to the side and says with a knowing smirk, "She looked like she was digging him to me!"

We all just kind of stop and look from her back to Mal and Roxanne having it out with each other, and as insane as this is probably going to sound it kind of did look like they were a couple. One that was having a falling out at the most.

Cinnamon just shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head and says, "I got nothing guys. Sorry not seeing it."

Looking back at Duncan and Bailey, I could see that Duncan was worried about how this was going to end and he wasn't the only one. I knew Mal long enough not to get in his way, or try to tell him what was what, it never ended well whenever I tried to reason with him. Mal was convinced of one thing and that he was the master and his word was law because if he wasn't in control of the situation he was going to get it by whatever means possible. Bailey, on the other hand, looked pretty pale and I couldn't blame her as I place a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her some as Duncan gave her a quick wink and half smile to help ease the current situation.

Mal's Pov:

I could feel all the peons around us staring as I scowled my slave girl for being out of line, but at the moment I didn't care because I had more pressing issues at hand. I couldn't have her displaying this kind of behavior in front of not only my boys, but Steve's as well and there was a handful of them everywhere. It was a wonder none of them haven't tried to pick off Zoey and my slave girl's little friends because a great deal of them was in here for similar reasons as I was.

"I think you've forgotten your position here, Red. I own you and you're mine, not just because I'm gonna make you my woman, but because I still haven't released you from being my slave girl." I said hotly as I continued to grip her hands in mine.

She gasped with fear in her eyes as I smirked and triumphantly say, "That's right...I still have the negatives from the blackmail I got on you even though I've noticed that you've taken the liberty of removing the ones in my locker."

I could tell I had her where I wanted her as she glares angry daggers at me and shook with anger and fear as spat back at me, "I...I'll get you back for this, I won't let you get away with it either...I swear it!"

Just as I smirked with further victory looming in my eyes down upon Roxanne's sinking ones, I hear the voice of the last peon I wanted to talk at the moment as he says, "How touching...I'm beginning to think this is how you both show affection for one another, am I right?"

As soon as the words let Steve's mouth, Roxanne immediately hid behind me as I realized I must have let go of her by now because I could feel her hands trembling as she dug her fingers into my shirt from behind me. Steve leered at her and chuckled at her reactions as I glared at him dangerously for daring to look at my slave girl way he does. I'm well aware that he's a defiler such as myself, but no one messes with what is mine. Not if they plan on living out the rest of their lives in one piece and not several.

With a look of pure aggravation plainly visible for this beef-head to take notice, I growled with my fists all balled up and ready to go as warn him, "I don't know how you managed to get out that slippery fix, but I make sure you stay down permanently this time!"

Peering carefully around my shoulder I hear Roxanne say, "He's like a cockroach...what did you expect?"

I found myself chuckling at her little input as I watch the look of annoyance cross Steve's face as he suddenly decides to make the mistake of confronting me face to face. With one nod of my head, Pete and Big Ed stand close by in case I have to punch his ugly mug and remove Roxanne from the scene if I get too carried away with it.

"A cockroach, huh?...You'll change your mind doll when I show you how much more of a man I am than Mal is over here." Steve challenged as he peered over my shoulders with desire clearly visible as he leered at Roxanne so intensely that it made me snap.

"Oh...it that right?" Was the last thing I remember saying because I'm not sure what happened next, all I know is as soon as those words left his mouth, I felt my blood boil and not just from the comment, but at the way, he openly racks his eyes over my girl.

Without warning I shoved Roxanne into the wall not even looking back to see if she was startled, hurt, or not as I jumped on Steve and started pounding him into the floor as I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't care what those fools thought because this was my business and I was taking care of it right now.

Somewhere behind me, I could hear Roxanne calling out to me to stop before I killed him, but there was no way I was going to stop now. This peon has been the very thorn in my side since day one when I first arrived here in juvie, and it was time to put him in his place for good this time. The chump got a few hits, but most of them flew past my head as I gave him a final blow to his jaw before getting up and wiping the blood from my own jawline. I see Roxanne cowering in the corner by the wall as she looked at me in full terror at my sudden act of violence even if it was out of pride I refused to let someone as lowly as Steve mock my person in front of my boys and/or my juvie for that matter as I then picked myself up and headed back towards her. I could tell she was afraid of me again like the night I fight him in front her in the entrance hall almost a good week ago. I beat up a lot of fools in front of her come to think of it, but not out pure rage like I just expressed just now, I don't know why but it slightly bothered me that she was this terrified of me. Yes...I wanted her to fear me, but not to the point where she looks at me the way she is now. I swallowed that unexplained emotion as I stop in my tracks front of her as I could tell she was shaking uncontrollably in fear, but trying very hard to hide it from me and more than likely from everyone else as well. Without saying anything at all, I take hold of her by the wrist as I pulled her back with me towards Mike and the others as they look on at me with fear and even Roxanne's friends looked nervously at me as I come to a stop in front of them all as they look at me waiting to see what I would do. When they saw that I had no intention of maiming anyone other than my intended, everyone went back to what they were doing before mine and Steve's little scuffle that we just had. I look over my shoulder as I watch Steve's clowns scooping him off the floor and helping him back up his feet as he glares at me the entire time. I then see the anxious look on Roxanne's face as Steve continues to glare me down until he's on the other side of the mess hall and out of my hair for the moment.

There was one other loose end I needed tying and it was a matter that's been weighing over my head for some time now, though the opportunity has never arisen for me achieve it not until now as I look over at a familiar face, but only briefly as an evil smirk slowly spreads across my face. I watch as Roxanne tell her friends from her band goodbye because apparently if they don't leave now they'll miss their plane or so I overheard one of them say. I could see the longing in her eyes as she watched them go...she'd rather leave with them then stay here and be my mine. That slightly miffs me and I can't exactly pinpoint why aside from the fact that it would ruin my plans and I need her hand in marriage to get what I truly wanted all along.

My attention was soon brought back to me as I see Roxanne had moved on and interesting enough I hear the word marriage pass her lips as she talks to Duncan and his friend no doubt about our little budding relationship. I chuckled to myself as I smile wickedly while I suddenly approach Roxanne again and the others because I now knew how I wanted to do this. None of them noticed as I stopped and stood beside Roxanne as they all nervously chatted with one another.

"Good grief...what is Mal's problem?" Duncan sputtered as he looked from one person to another with disbelief.

"Don't know...he's always been that way. Trust me, I know." Mike said uneasily as he shook his head while keeping an arm safely wrapped around Zoey as she shudders from my little fight.

"I hate to kill the mood, but there is a little something I need to say." I said smoothly as I saw everyone freeze up again with wide eyes like a group of deer caught in the headlights as I go on to say, "...and it's in regards of my plans with mine and Roxanne's future."

I could feel Roxanne tense up and it wasn't just because I placed my arm around her waist either, she immediately jerked away from touch and looked at me with dislike and said, "I don't wish to discuss that here."

"Oh...but I do." I commented as I crossed my arms over my chest as the others watched fearfully from Roxanne and back to me as I continued on to say, "Trust me, you will listen what I have to say or I will make you regret it."

Roxanne raised an eye at me as she gave me a scowling look of disapproval as she spat back at me, "I'm not interested in talking about it because I don't want to marry you, you jerk!"

"I don't care if you do or you don't because you will say yes to me when I pop the question," I said as I practically sung it out loud to her as I grabbed her up by her arm and pulled her towards me with an evil grin forming on my lips as I went on to say, "...because if you don't I will expose Bailey here so that Steve will have someone to play with and I'll finally get some peace of mind from it."

Everyone all at once gasped out loud at my words, I could see the turmoil Roxanne's mindset was in now that she knew that I had her and she had no other choice but to say yes and accept my offer or risk her little friend and my ex-slave girl from being exposed to everyone.


	59. Just Say Yes

Mal's Pov:

Judging from the looks of horror written on all of their faces I could tell that they weren't expecting the little deal breaker I had in store for Roxanne and the one that really got me the most was the look on Bailey's face as she shrunk back a few steps behind that green-haired mohawk wearing-punk, Duncan who glared at me as well. I smirked triumphantly as I turned my attention back to a very startled Roxanne. I could see that she was fighting with her inner emotions as shock, fear, anxiety, and lastly but not least anger crossed her face as she looked at me with complete hatred burning in her eyes. I didn't care if she hated me in the least bit...as a matter of fact the way I saw it, she could hate me for the rest of our marriage together if she wished it because I was willing to go to any links...any means to make her say yes and I will get her to say it one way or another in the end.

"You wouldn't dare!..." Roxanne snarled as her eyes still flashed with anger at me while she looked at me with complete shock.

"Oh...but trust me...I would," I said as I rubbed my hands together with satisfaction in the mayhem I was causing as I then smiled cunningly at her as I quickly added, "...and I wouldn't feel the least bit bothered by it either...on the contrary I'd find it quite the show considering that half of the boys in here are sex offenders like myself."

Roxanne gasped and backed away from me with absolute fear emitting from her body language as she choked out, "Y...You're a sex offender...and you never told me?!"

As I looked at her as it dawned onto me that I've never seen her look at me with so much fear before, not since I had my way with her in the towel closet that night I blackmailed her into being my slave girl. I liked that look but hated it at the same time. What is wrong with me?...This kind of thing has never bothered me before at least not with Bailey and Zoey, why now with Roxanne...it makes no sense...

As a matter of fact, looking at both of my former slave girls, I still find it entertaining to watch them shrink back in terror of me, but when I look back at Roxanne...it's different. Why?...Why is that?...I still enjoy her fear of me, but not as much...no matter, I'll worry about it later...

I chuckled with amusement as I raise my hands up in the air as if to show I surrendered as I smiled smugly and said, "What?...Isn't obvious?...You mean none of them told you about that yet?...And to top it off you mean to tell me that you never figured that out on your own either...as many times as I've made my advances and came after you?...You're telling me that you still didn't know?"

It was like a little lightbulb suddenly came on in her head as she seems to be putting two and two together and soon shuddered from head to toe as she lifted her head up to meet my anticipated gaze. Her eyes shone with fear like a frightened animal as she cupped her mouth with her both trembling hands in silent terror and sped up her steps backward away from me. I chuckled as I began to stalk towards her with an amused look clearly visible on my face as she continued to back away from me to find an escape.

"What's wrong Roxanne?...It seemed to bother you none when you would climb in my bed at night and beg me to let you sleep with me because you were too scared of the other guys here...but oddly enough you didn't find me as scary as them?...Come to think about it, I always did find that odd." I taunted her mercilessly and all at once everyone gasped at my comment looking from me to Roxanne in utter shock at what I revealed.

Mike and Zoey already knew that little story, but the other two didn't and were pretty floored by it if I had to describe the looks on their faces right now. Roxanne turned to see a very pale Duncan and Bailey while Mike and Zoey looked back at her with intense anxiety as Roxanne looked at me with a pleading look that begged me to stop.

"You slept with him?!" Bailey gasped with wide frightened eyes as she looked at Roxanne with complete utter shock.

Roxanne ducked her head in shame because I could tell that she knew that there was no way she could dig herself out of this hole. I could tell she was horrified by it all as her lips started to quiver and the rest of her figure soon followed suit. She looked like she wanted to run, but didn't.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists while she nervously shot back at me, "J...Just stop already! You made your point...you jerk!"

"Have I?...Isn't that not reason enough for you to say yes to me if not the other things we've done together should be a big indicator in itself that you belong to me by now?" I patiently explained as I closed my eyes for a second enjoying and savoring the looks on all of their faces and then opened them again as I smugly tilted my head to the side and waited for her reply.

She was speechless, completely without words as she backed away again from me and walked into Mike as he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her behind him with Zoey and glared at me, but I could tell he was just as much afraid as the rest were as he attempted to stand his ground.

I laughed as I stopped where I stood and said evenly, "And just what are you going to do Mikey?"

"Stop harassing her Mal," He defended as he narrowed his eyes at me and continued to say, "Can't you see that you've scared her?...Haven't you done enough today?"

"No...Mike, I haven't. I've just begun." I smiled wickedly from face to frightened face.

Looking over Mike's shoulders I could see Zoey holding my soon-to-be bride as she trembled in Zoey's arms and refusing to look my way as I could tell she was close to tears which were something I haven't seen her do in a while. Mike was right. I did scare her pretty bad this time, but if that's what it takes to get her to say yes, then I'll keep it up.

Mike also looked in their direction briefly and then took a step towards my way as he faced me and said in a lower tone of voice that was very serious, "If you don't stop this now Mal...I swear I'll tell Roxanne your little secret that you made both me and Zoey swear not to tell her!...I'll do it."

All smiles and laughs left my face as I felt the pit of my stomach sour over and I paled at the memory of my inner thoughts of Roxanne being leaked out loud to those two twits, but I started to growl lowly as my temper began to rise. How dare he threaten to breathe a word of my deepest secrets and cursed feelings towards her so that all can know!...She mustn't know that...not yet...

"One word Mike and it'll be your funeral!" I hissed at him as I felt aflame with rage boiling in my veins.

"Then end this now and leave her alone!...And Bailey too. Bailey's done nothing to deserve any of the things you've done to her and now are trying to repeat! I understand that from what Mr. Valenti said that you're gonna marry Roxanne regardless of what we say or try to do, but you can't treat her like this! It's not right, Mal!" Mike hissed at me in the same tone of voice with fists raised and clenched.

I glared with annoyance at him as I shoved him roughly to the side as I stormed past him, but not first without saying, "Shut up, I don't need a lecture from a derpy goodie-two-shoes like you! You're not going to stop me this time!"

Mike stumbling on this feet as I shoved him out of my path and I saw the fear in Roxanne's eyes begin to rise as she clung even tighter to Zoey while I made my way towards hers' and the other three's direction, but my target was not her at the moment as she originally thought and she soon figure it out as she saw who my eyes landed on. She pushed past Zoey trying to catch up with my quick strides towards Bailey and Duncan.

"No...stop Mal! Please just leave Bailey alone!" She cried out as she ran in front of me and using her body to shield Bailey from me to stop me in my conquest.

I smirked wickedly as I cock an eye at her and chuckled at her futile attempt at thwarting me from doing as I intended, I quickly grabbed one of her outstretched arms and yanked her towards me and covered her mouth as I pulled her by her waist towards me with my other arm. She tried to pull my hand away from her mouth, but I wasn't letting up and by then everyone had gasped at my sudden attack. With Roxanne still in my grasp, I took a few steps towards Bailey and grabbed her wrist with the hand I wasn't using to cover Roxanne's mouth and hold her to me as I pulled Bailey towards me as I knocked her hoodie down and enjoyed the look of fear spreading on my former slave girl's face.

I had to keep a firm grip on Roxanne because she was struggling with me, it was starting to irritate me so I barked at her harshly in her ear and said, "Stop it or I'll give you something to be afraid of!"

Roxanne halted her movements altogether, but I could still feel her body trembling against mine and the hot tears brushing the back of my hand as I yanked Bailey up by her shirt and smugly said, "You honestly thought I couldn't see through that phony disguise, didn't you?!...Didn't you?! I guess you just couldn't get enough me dollface, now could you?"

"Hey man...get your hands off my girl!" Duncan growled lowly so the others around us wouldn't hear as he wrapped a protective arm around Bailey's shoulders and pulled her back towards him to keep her out of my reach.

I laughed as I let my hand slip from Roxanne's lips as she sobbed on the spot looking from Duncan and Bailey and then back up at me with trembling hands she grabbed the front of my shirt and began begging me to stop, but I didn't plan on letting her tears get in the way of my fun right now as I looped an arm around her, pressing her closer even yet to me as I let her continue her useless crying into my shirt for the time being. She'd get over it, but for now I'm gonna make sure I get my time and worth out of these useless peons as I be the one to make them squirm before my eyes like the little worms they were. Revenge was sweet and it was mine...All mine...

"Mal is this really necessary?!...Can we not just talk like mature young adults here?...What do you want?" Mike angrily spat at me as he finally caught up with me and the others with Zoey cautiously tailing him from behind.

"I've already made it quite clear what I want, " I said with annoyance ringing in my voice because he keeps interfering with my plans as I then look down at Roxanne to emphasize my point as I added, "...and I'm still waiting for her reply. If I don't get it soon enough, I can promise you before the day is out...Bailey will have more problems to worry about aside from Chris learning that her identity has been revealed to everyone."

"H...how do you know about my deal with McLean?" Bailey gasped, looking at me from behind Duncan as she shook with fear while gripped his arm in shock.

"Bailey...Bailey...Bailey, you silly little fool. I have spies all over this entire facility, and one of my little birdies just happened to hear yours and Chris's little wager yesterday, but that doesn't matter now does it?...What matters is that I get the answer I want or...things will become most unpleasant for you...and you know all too well what I'm talking about, don't you dollface." I mocked her with a sinister grin that I could tell that still gave her chills as she looked from both me and Roxanne with anxiety.

"This is crazy man," Duncan rebuked as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration in front of him as he went on to say, "How can you expect Roxanne to say yes or even no for that matter when you go and pull something like this?!...At least give her some time to think about it before you do something that irrational!...I mean you guys can't get married for another whole year anyway, so why rush her for an answer like this?"

I glared at him irritably and looked over at some of my boys as I nodded just slightly with the tilt of my head for them to come our way, Duncan caught onto what I did and I could see sweat starting to appear on his brow as worry began to become apparent on his face. I chuckled at his weakness because I knew he nor Mike couldn't do anything to stop me anyway.

"Need something boss?" Pete asks as he stops beside me and looks from me to the other peons around me and waits for my reply.

"Hey...come on man, you don't need to do this," Duncan said nervously as he looked between me and my boys as he adds. "I thought we were all grown here!"

Without being told Pete grabs the front of Duncan's shirt, and snatches him forward while lifting him a foot off the ground as I watch Bailey's eyes widen even more with fear gleaming in them as she watches her helpless boy toy getting punched and then tossed to the side like trash. She ran over to his side as I enjoy every second of hers and his misery as Pete makes his way towards them to finish him off.

I laughed again at Duncan's and everyone else's growing fears as they anxiously waited to see how it's all going to end, but before I could even open my mouth Roxanne suddenly pushed herself away from me. Pete stops what he's doing and looks between us with a questionable glance.

She glared up at me as she violently wiped the tears from her eyes and then struck me across my face and furiously remarked with hatred dripping from her words towards me, "I...I hate you. I hate you so much. You're a horrible person, Mal and I never want to marry someone like you. Not now. Not ever."

I rubbed my jaw from the sting that her palm print left as I growled angrily at her and barked, "You really shouldn't have done that. I've let you get away with far too much. Maybe it's time I discipline you like I've disciplined Bailey and Zoey here."

Just as I finished saying that I marched over to grabbed her and as soon as I roughly took hold of her shoulders and was able to throttle her Mike intervened again by grabbing my arm and saying loudly enough for anyone nearby to hear, "Roxanne...Mal's hiding something from you and I only think it's fair that I tell you because I don't think he's told you anything about it yet or has any intention of doing so..."

My eyes widen in fear as I feel my heart rate skyrocket. He wouldn't dare. I jerked his hand away from me as I spun around releasing Roxanne and bellowed at him, unleashing both anger and fear at the same time, "Don't you dare tell her!"

Roxanne looked at me with fear and confusion as she looked back at Mike for an explanation for his sudden outburst.

As Mike moved his lips to say the next words that would come out of his mouth, I felt my plans being ruined once again as I tried to rack my brain to stop this from happening, but nothing came up as Mike seriously said, "Mal is one of my personalities. I had MPD...and he is the evillest one I ever had. We called him Mal because he's known better as The Malevolent One."

It took me several minutes to process that he didn't spill my secret as I soon felt relief hit me like cold air from an air conditioner on a hot day as I still felt irritable that he had the gall to tell her that. I didn't want her knowing that yet either. Nosey little do-gooder...

Roxanne still looked confused as ever as she said, "What?...How does that even add up?...I just thought that Mal was your evil twin or something."

I snorted. Evil twin...I suppose we do look alike enough to pass as twins...Me being the better half though...

"No, Mike smiled sadly and went on to explain, "Mal is not my twin and thank goodness, because my parents would have turned themselves into the loony bin by now if he was. Your grandfather founded the scientific surgery to make it happen and with the help of the parents of a former Total Drama camper contestant I was able to have all my personalities removed and get my mind back. It was the most painful experience I've ever part-taken, but it worked and it was amazing. I got my body back, and the other personalities have one of their own as well."

"Mr. Valenti then took over full responsibility for Mal after that, but you meet all of my personalities, but one, Chester. He stays at home most of the time, so he doesn't come here to visit. He doesn't have many fond memories of Mal, unfortunately." Mike concluded as he wrapped up his and my little secret he just now exposed.

I gave him a very dirty look for his uncalled for little trick of his, he pulled over me as I said sourly, "Do something foolish like that again Mike, and I swear I'll finish that fight we had almost over a year ago."

"Making threats is not gonna stop me from doing what it right here if you didn't lie and cheat your way into everything all the time Mal...you wouldn't be in this position. This power or desire of yours to have control over everyone is your weakness and you're better off letting it go before you lose something that is precious to you." Mike stated with conviction burning in his eyes as he looked at me with that sicken over-the-top hero act of his as I roll my eyes with annoyance.

Roxanne had been very quiet this entire time while soaking in Mike's and my conversation as she regarded me with more caution now than before now that she knew who I really was. She then glared at me as she stormed the few steps between us and stopped dead in from me as she prevents me from throttling Mike for exposing one of my hidden secrets.

Before I could shove her to side and give Mike a beating he'd never forget, she grabs my shirt as she pulls me down to her eye level and says with dangerous eyes gleaming into mine without blinking in a voice only loud enough for my ears only, "You're hiding something else from me aren't?!...And you expect me to marry you?!...I don't think so, pal!"

I growled as she tightened her grip and added in her regular tone of voice, "You know what...if you really want me that bad as you say...then you're gonna have to come and get me first!"

Right after those words left her mouth she shoved me as hard as she could back which took me off guard for a split second while she took off with determination radiating from her as tore past me and the others making her way out of the mess hall and practically ramming double doors like an escapee to make her getaway.

I raised an eyebrow at her antics and smirked as I said out loud with mild amusement, "With pleasure."

With that being said, I soon took pursuit after her.

Roxanne's Pov:

I ran out the mess hall and kept running, I could feel Mal not far behind me as I zigged-zagged through groups of guys while I heard him curse and shout demands for his creeps to catch me, but I was determined to get as far away from him as possible. I continued this game with him as I pushed past people, ducking and swerving my way around everyone the best that I could without being slowed down and getting caught in the process. At one point Mal yelled at me to stop, and everyone in the hall but me stopped as they either froze in fear or gave a dazed and confused look at him as I shouted back over my shoulder that I had enough and that I was leaving and nothing he could say or do could change my mind. He growled in frustration as I had only stopped long enough to shout that back at him. I could see in that short moment of time how pissed he was getting just from that one comment I made as I made my point very clear to him how serious I was, but before I turned back around he shouted again across the hall as I saw Mike and the others also coming up behind him and chasing after us too.

"So what?!...You gonna run away from juvie again?!...Is that it?!...You think you can just walk those doors like last time?!" He hollered back as his voice carried across the hall to me as I could see the bloodlust clear in his eyes.

"Maybe I am...maybe I will...and maybe just maybe I won't be coming back this time! So do me a favor and just get a life and leave me alone!" I echoed back at him with clenched fists as I also sent him a deathly glare.

Without another word, I pushed past another guy and turned the corner to the entrance hall as I heard Mal screaming after me, but I didn't respond because that was it. There was nothing else left for me to say to him at this point, I wanted my freedom and I was gonna get it. I finally made it to the entrance doors and pushed them opened roughly and ran out hurtling my way towards the steel gates. My eyes widen with surprise as I saw them opening to let some people that looked like they were maintenance workers come through the gates, I snuck past them and swooped on out, but not fast enough with Mal shouting my name and then the guards at the gate looking back and seeing me. Mal and guards at the gates began chasing after me, but as soon as I got too far from the gates the guards headed back...probably to get the vans instead having to track me on foot. Mal was still hot on my trail and further behind him was Mike and the others still, but I wasn't slowing down anytime soon instead I sped up my pace. I'd be damned if I stopped now, I won't be the bride of that monster if it kills me. I swear I won't. I felt hot tears hit my cheeks again from frustration and angry at myself for landing myself in this stupid dump in the first place. I could curse myself about it all day, but what's done is done, and it's in the past now, so I just gotta keep going forward. Maybe if I'm lucky I could jump on a bus and get the hell out of here and away from this manic for good.

Zoey's Pov:

I couldn't believe this fun day turned into something so horrible so fast and all because of Mal and his evil desire to have control of the situation one way or another once again. He never changes, and I completely feel for not just Roxanne, but Bailey too now that she's back in juvie with him. What's worse I can't believe Roxanne is trying to run away from juvie and from what Mal just said this isn't her first time doing this, and with him being on her case all the time, I can't say I don't blame her, but still this can't be the answer by running away.

"Mike, guys...this is nuts!" I shouted as I held onto Mike's hand as he pulled me along with him in the chase as everyone turned to me as soon as they heard me shout as I went on to say. "Somebody is going to end up getting hurt. I don't like this!"

"I know, but we can't just stay behind either. Mal will hurt her as soon as he catches her!" Mike called back to me over his shoulder with worry in his voice.

I grimaced at the thought as I replied, "I know!"

Looking behind me just briefly I could see Duncan and Bailey nearly out of breath as I and Mike were as we continued on the chase on foot. They were both breathing raggedly, I don't think they or even Mike or me could keep this up much longer at this pace. Mal was almost on her, but she seemed to be cutting corners to dodge him. She was good. Real good. No doubt this was not her first time running from Mal from the looks of it.

Mal's Pov:

I was starting to get really pissed at this point, not only was she ignoring me when I calling her by name, but she wasn't even slowing down either. I never would have done this shit for Bailey or even Zoey for that matter, so I don't even know why I'm doing it for her aside from the point that if anything happens to her I'm a dead man walking if her gramps finds out about it. I swear if Mike spills anything else before this day is done, I'll kill him with my bare hands. Maybe if I threaten to do other things to Bailey, Roxanne will see things my way and stop this foolishness and come back with me. She has to say yes me, she has to...And Why the hell is she running this hard from me?...Does she hate me that much?

Making her fall for me is not even practically possible at this point. Why I'd want that is beyond my understanding anymore...but I do want her at whatever costs. She's the first thing that been real to me. Nobody has ever challenged me like this before without backing down and I feel alive from just having it out with her from our arguments alone, but I can't tell her how I feel because...it's become my weakness and it will be my undoing if I do. I'll swallow that traitorous heart of mine if I have to. I'm a villain and she's a heroine, she could never love someone like me I mentally scolded myself with a frown.

The screeching sound of tires brought me back to what was going on in front of me as I nearly had a heart attack from watching Roxanne doing the unexpected.

Roxanne's Pov:

My mind was in turmoil as I could feel myself starting to panic and my heart beating faster by the minute and not just because I was running either. I knew the moment Mal caught a hold of me I was gonna be dead meat which was why I couldn't stop as I thought that I did pause for only a brief second when I realized I needed to cross the street. Cars and other vehicles were coming, but I was certain I could make it if I hurried, so I leaped out into the road and ran as fast as my feet would go. The next thing I knew I heard Mal shouting my name again as though he was trying to grab my attention and I foolishly took that moment as I forgot where I was at to see what he was so frantic about and then I heard a loud-blaring horn as a truck sped rapidly into my direction. I panicked as I closed my eyes tightly as I froze up on the spot before I could turn back around to run again, but the truck stopped short in front of me so suddenly as the driver hit the brakes just barely in time as I felt my heartbeat in my throat so wildly it hurt. I saw Mal jumped out into the road after me with a look of determination and something else, but I didn't have time to worry about that as a line of vehicles behind the truck started piling up and honking their horns as they rolled down their windows like the driver in the truck and starting cursing at us both angrily. I chose that moment to keep going, I refused to go back with Mal no matter what. Maybe I was crazy, maybe I was insane, but I didn't want a life with him. Not one that would be like what Duncan and Zoey had described to me of the horrors that Mal had pulled in the past. I wasn't saying I was suicidal either because I determined to get out of this without a scratch even though it looked hopeless, I was gonna make it to the other side of the road regardless of what I had to do to do it, I knew I'd make it if I just hurried up and picked up my pace. That was where I was wrong...so terribly wrong...

I slipped on a piece of trash that was left lying in the middle of the road, and I fell face forward as I felt panic surging through my entire body, but landed on my side painfully and felt even more pain spike up from my ankle to my knee as I sucked in air through my lungs in order to keep from crying out in pain. Then I saw my life flash before my eyes as I felt my heart stop when a giant dump truck lay down their horn as they were almost right on top of me and I tried clumsily to get up, but I failed because of the pain in my leg. I was in too much pain to move, I closed my eyes and shielded myself with arms over my head as I anxiously waited for the worse to come.


	60. Chapter 60: Stranger Emotions and Even Stranger Behavior

Bailey's Pov:

My heart nearly stopped and froze over in my chest as I watched Roxanne suddenly run out into to street in front of all that traffic as she ignored Mal's shouts of warnings and ran on. What the hell was she thinking?!...Is she crazy or something?...There's no way she's gonna make that!...I, myself, and the others were still in motion as we hurriedly ran after Mal trying to catch up with him and Roxanne as Mike and Zoey were in the lead in front of Duncan and me while we tried to keep up. We were not even half a street away when Roxanne slipped and fell in the middle of the road when a huge dump truck came speeding down the same path as we all watched in horror as she attempted to get up, but she couldn't get to her feet without falling again. Everyone all at once gasped as I and the others heard Mal screaming at her to get up. I suddenly felt really sick, I thought for sure that this was it and that I just lost a new friend that I just made today, but then I saw out of the corner of my eye Mal rushing out into the street like a madman towards her as she sat crouched over with her hands over her head trying to shield herself from the impact. Within seconds Mal was able to avoid being hit by several other vehicles that were swerving and speeding dangerously past him and Roxanne as he swooped in and scooped her up with little to no trouble like a frightened kitten stuck in a tree. I wasn't really sure what happened much after that because the vehicles in the road were going crazy and laying down on their horns as they all tried to reclaim order due to Roxanne and Mal's sudden little diversion they created in the middle of the street just now. By now we were all at the spot on the side of the road where Mal and Roxanne had disappeared, but due to the oncoming traffic, I couldn't see anything on the other side of the road. I looked to others to see if they might have spotted them.

I shouted to Mike who was the first to arrive at this appointed spot over all the traffic noises, "Did they make it?"

Mike shrugged and uneasily said, "I'm not sure, but I think they did. There are no car pile-ups, so they must have."

I held my breath and Duncan's hand as we all waited for the traffic to clear.

Roxanne's Pov:

My heart was pounding out of control and I don't remember holding my breath this long, but nonetheless, my chest was burning from the lack of air that wasn't reaching my lungs as I prayed the truck would stop in time or even swerve to the side and miss me, but it didn't. Next thing I knew, a pair of hands roughly pulled me up and snatched me up while I then felt mine and the other person's body rolling out of control from the sidewalk into the grass nearby as I felt pain once more as my body came into contact with the ground. I could feel the person on top of me breathing heavily near my earlobe as my breathing, in turn, matched their's too, I slowly open my eyes and realized who I was clinging to. My vision was a little hazy at first, but it soon cleared within seconds as I found myself staring back into the angry eyes of Mal. He was panting heavily as he angrily gazed down at me with what looked like mixed emotions crossing over his face. Most of them I recognized, others not so much.

I could tell he was seriously pissed with me by the way he narrowed his eyes and yanked me up by my shoulders roughly into a sitting position with him as he furiously let loose his temper on me and said, "What the hell do you think you were doing back there?!...Do you hate me that much to try and get yourself killed?!...Do you know how worried I was?!...Do you want that old man to kill me?!...When I get you back to juvie I'm gonna-,"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I had stopped listening when he mentioned that he was actually worried about me?...Mal worried about me?!...I must have got hit by the truck and was now suffering from some kind of brain damage as side effects...I choked and went into sudden shock as I became aware that I was clinging to his shirt with my fingers trembling uncontrollably, I felt disoriented and a little light-headed as everything else he said just floated past me and over my head.

"You've not heard a single word I said, have you?...You're really trying to piss me off today, aren't you?" He hissed as he narrowed his eyes at me with obvious irritation clearly etched across his facial features.

I felt my heart beating faster all of a sudden and my mouth getting very dry as I continue to stare at him with confused emotions swimming in my head. What was I supposed to feel for someone like him?...Why was my heart beating so fast like this?...Why was he looking at me like that?...Why did it make me feel so...embarrassed...

"Hey!...Hey!...Hey!" Mal said in a louder tone of voice with annoyance ringing in it as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I quickly came out of my daze, as he started looking at me with what I could only describe as concern as he started talking again, though this time I caught on to his words, I couldn't stop looking at his lips. I felt my ears turning red as the rest of me felt pretty flushed from head to toe. What was wrong with me?

"Can you even hear me?" He asked as he then held up two fingers in front of me and said. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

His name was on my lips before I knew it, I blurted it out loud as I found myself biting my bottom lip for a second as I still couldn't break my gaze from looking at his, before he could say another word I yanked him down by the collar of his shirt and within seconds my lips melted into his. He seemed surprised at first as I saw a look of confusion cross his face which still looked irritably right before I closed my eyes and took the chance. If this was the lust and desire thing that Duncan and Zoey warned me about, then I didn't care anymore. I wanted it and for some insane and unexplained reason it felt right...it felt really good even if it was supposed to be wrong, but it still didn't make me any less afraid of Mal just because I liked it. I could tell he liked it too because he kissed me back just as hard and...desperate too?

I wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but the kiss felt like it could go on forever as he dug his fingers into my shoulders painfully like he was trying to keep me from going anywhere, but at the same time it didn't feel as bad as it probably should have and I wasn't sure why.

Mal's Pov:

I knew something was wrong when Roxanne didn't respond to me or even yell back at me when I went off on her for crossing the street and running from me the way she did as she completely ignored me, but the way she sat staring up at me all dazed and confused, I knew something was off. I wasn't sure she even heard half of what I said, at first I thought she was blocking me out and ignoring me on purpose to piss me off even further, but she suddenly looked at me in a way that threw me off my game. It startled me and before I knew it, I felt my face turning red from the encounter. That look in her eyes made my pulse quicken and my body tingle with excitement. I didn't understand that feeling or what was all of a sudden happening...all I knew was the next thing that happened was her lips were on mine and the pleasure...it felt like something that I couldn't even begin to explain as I held her like she was my very life force coursing through my veins. The kiss went on for so long that I was sure by now all the vehicles had past and the other peons would soon be here to burst to this...this imaginary bubble Roxanne and I were in. The moment she pulled away, she didn't even look at me. Instead, she threw me off even more as she pulled me down further until she could wrap her arms around my neck and starting crying again like earlier in the mess hall.

I was too lost and dazed to understand what to do at the moment, I couldn't let her see my true feelings at least not yet I couldn't. She surprised me even more as she whispered in a voice I could barely understand through her sobbing in my ear something I didn't expect her to say.

She wailed out in sobs as she stammered, "M...Mal...I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry you always h...have to save me when I do stupid things like this. I should have just told you what you wanted me to say in the first place. Please don't expose Bailey...please don't hurt her...please..."

I didn't say anything as I let her babble on with her childish ramblings and words of helplessness as I in return finally realized I was sitting in a transfixed state as I decided to eventually put my arms around her to draw her closer to me and pulled her in my lap. I didn't do hugs or any of that mushy lovey-dovey nonsense Mike and Zoey always do, but I did fake some with Zoey on the set when I was posing as Mike on the Total Drama series so I could win the dough. It failed in the end, but regardless I knew how to go with the motions to get what I wanted in the end, but this was different somehow and it made me slightly uncomfortable and uncertain on how I should feel. On one hand I didn't hate it, but on the other hand, I couldn't exactly say that I loved it either. It was kind of...nice and if it wasn't for the other fools making faces and gawking at us, I wouldn't say that I like to stay this way all day, but I wouldn't say I'd pull away so fast either. Damn these emotions in this body of my own are confusing...What do I do with them?...What do I do with her?

Roxanne was still clinging to me, but her crying and the trembling of her small figure slowed down as I saw the others coming our way now with looks of concern from all of their faces. I frowned because I really didn't want to deal with them right now, but I aggravatingly sighed and rolled my eyes as I got ready for it anyway.

Zoey was the first to comment as she nervously looked from me then to Roxanne and said with relief drawn on her face, " Thank goodness, you both made it to the other side. That was a close one."

"Yeah...no kidding," Duncan added as he looked at me with the same nervously glance.

"Is she alright? Do we need to call an ambulance?" Mike asked with a look of worry visible on his face.

"She's fine. That is not necessary." I muttered with annoyance as they all continued to stare at me holding Roxanne while she sobered up her tears.

Bailey didn't say anything but looked relieved all the same as the rest as she kept her distance from me while watching me warily. I smirked at her as I got up to my feet to my full height and pulled Roxanne up with me in the process, Bailey shuddered from the look I gave her as she backed away behind Duncan to keep from being too close to me.

"We better head back before Chris finds out that you guys fled juvie and aren't being supervised at that," Mike said mildly looking from Duncan to me.

Everyone started agreeing to Mike's words and following suit shortly after, but not until Zoey and Bailey checked on Roxanne first to make sure she was alright. She was being unusually quiet and seemed pretty well subdued since she failed again at running away from juvie and me once more.

I was beginning to grow impatient with their annoying chit-chattering of theirs as they all wasted more time, so as soon as I saw a clearing in the street up ahead I grabbed Roxanne's hand and pulled her away from the other three twits, but then I came up short as I noticed her lagging.

Roxanne's Pov:

As soon as everyone came to meet Mal and me on the other side of the road, I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself for causing so much trouble for everyone in so little time that I immediately mumbled an apology to them all with my head hung in shame. How many times today was I going to make a fool out of myself...I don't know...and what was that...that just happened between Mal and me before everyone crossed the road...Was Mal going soft on me?

The next thing I knew was that Mal grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me with him back across the road and no doubt back to juvie with irritation clearly visible from the stiff body language he was giving off. The moment he pulled me by my arm and I took one step forward, pain shot up from my foot to my ankle. I let out a short hiss to keep from crying out loud for the others to hear, but it was too late because I had faltered in my steps long enough in that short amount of time for Mal to take notice as he looked back at me with agitation written all over his face. I shrunk back in not only in pain but from the look he was giving me just now. He was peeved.

"What's the hold up?...Can't you see you're the reason we're all out here?" He stated in an annoyed tone of voice as he looked back at me.

"N-Nothing." I swallowed and stammered out loud as he didn't say anything back as he then took my hand this time which only caused my heart to beat even faster again. Why was that?

I took a deep breath and ignored the pain in my foot as I let him lead me back to the other side of the road as his steps were quick and very stiff. He was angry about something, but I wasn't sure what aside from me running away from him from earlier just now. I did my best to keep up with him, but apparently I wasn't going fast enough for him because he suddenly spun around with the same look of annoyance clearly seen on his face as he quickly looped an arm around my waist and tossed me over his shoulder and carried me likewise the rest of the way. I went from being slightly timid around him to full-flown mad as I felt myself being embarrassed in front of my other three friends.

"Mal, you can't just carry her like that, she's not your personal doll. She's a girl." Mike defended with a slight tone of anger in his voice as he called Mal over his shoulder as everyone followed behind us.

"Can it little Mike. She's mine and I'll do as I please with her." He snarled in return without looking back at anyone or stopping.

I felt my cheeks heat up with further embarrassment when Bailey's and my eyes locked on one another's. Bailey looked simply shocked at Mal's behavior and could only give me an apologetic look in return. Wasn't this something he did around her and Zoey?...Or was this something new Mal was doing with me for his own amusement?...Either way, I was getting tired of it.

I huffed as I balled up my fists and pounded Mal on his backside and retorted with fury, "He's right! Now put me down, you jerk!"

"Be still..or so help me Roxanne...after that little death-defying experience you pulled just moments ago...I'm not in the mood for your silly little remarks. You made me have to chase after you all over this damn block causing me to nearly get myself killed trying to pluck you out of traffic and for what?!..So I can listen to you complain about being carried back?!" He growled as his tone of voice turned into shouting as I could feel the intense anger he was emitting towards me as I dug my fingers into his shirt to hang on.

"Shut up!...It's not like you care about me or anything!...And I wasn't attempting to kill myself just to get away from you!...You're not worth it!...Now get your hands off of me!...Now!" I shouted back at him, matching him with his sudden burst of angry outpour of words as I closed my eyes tight and clenched his shirt tighter.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up you spoiled little princess!...I nearly got hit by that damn truck trying to save your ungrateful little ass!" He spat back at me as he stopped where he was standing which was now on the other side of the road dropping me to my feet. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me with his arms to emphasize how peeved he was.

I immediately reach up and slapped him after opening my eyes again as I sent him an angry glance in return as I retaliated and said, "I wouldn't have run out into the street in the first place if you hadn't chase after me this far you jerk!"

"Hit me again, and I promise you, I'll-," He started as he hissed at me, but I cut off him with another retort.

"Then do it and be done with it. I rather you hit me than for you to put your perverted hands on me ever again!" I screamed at him without even thinking of the consequences of my words as the look of surprise dawn onto his and everyone else's face.

No one said anything as the argument between Mal and me began to get heated again like earlier.

He looked taken back at my sudden burst of words as he stood there gripping my shoulders painfully tight with surprise clearly written all over his face which soon turned back to instant anger as he spat back, "What did you say?"

"You heard me...I'd rather you get physical with me than the latter." I challenged him with anger as both of our eyes burned into each other willing the other to stand down, but I refused.

"Come on...Roxanne, you can't mean that. He can and will hurt you if you don't watch it." Bailey warned from the sideline.

"I don't care if he does," I growled irritably never taking my eyes off Mal's as he in return didn't back down either as I went on to say, "if it means he'll never put his hands on me again then it's fine by me."

Mal stared down at me with annoyance as he evenly said, "As much as I'd love to wring that pretty little neck of yours I can't because as soon as that old geezer finds out, I'm good as dead."

"Yeah...well, I'm starting to wish he would cook your goose. Maybe then you'd learn to get that stick out of your ass and shut being an angry, crazy-perverted psychopath!" I shouted as loud as my voice could carry as I yanked myself free as I pointed an angry finger at his face and ripped him a new one.

Everyone paled at my outburst as I stood there heavily panting after that while Mal looked positively outraged with dark rage boring from his eyes, but before he could get one word in I went off on him again and let out all my pent up stress that he had been causing me for weeks.

"And another thing...I don't want to marry someone that's only interest in me is the fact that I'm loaded down with cash!" I shrieked at him.

"What money?" Duncan blurted out and seemed to be the question everyone else was going to ask from the look on their faces.

I let out an aggravated sigh and explain that my situation with my Pappy getting custody of me and that Mal could only get the cash if he married me which caused everyone to give uneasy looks from one to the other and back at Mal and me.

"So you're telling me that you're sitting on a huge pile of money and that the only way that Mal can get it...is if he marries you?" Duncan said with incredulity as he rubbed his jaw with shock.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but yes and I will get the money and keep my slave girl all wrapped up in one. Best gift I could ever give myself if I do say so for myself." Mal smugly says with an evil smirk on his face.

"You don't even care one thing about me. Not one!...I don't even understand what my Pappy sees in a creep like you!," I snarled at him practically showing my fangs as I continued on, "Why do you want the money so badly anyway?!...What could you possibly do with all of it?!...And why are you so desperate to marry me to get it?!...I'd gladly give it to you if I could if it meant that you would leave me in peace!"

Everyone once again paled and had this knowing look on their faces like they all already knew what Mal planned to do with it which frustrated me because I was left in the dark.

Mike laughed nervously and looked at me as he said, "You don't want to know, believe me."

"He's gonna-," Bailey began with a very unsettling look on her face, but Mal cut her off.

He gave her a very dark look as he coldly stated, "That information is not for her ears, and the rest of you will keep your mouths closed or I'll close them for you."

"He's gonna do what with it?" I said crossly as I looked at him very sternly ready to pounce on him at any given moment if I didn't get some answers soon.

Bailey bit her bottom lip and look from me to Mal, but as soon as Mal's and her eyes locked, she backed away behind Duncan and said, "I'm sorry Roxanne, but I can't."

I turned my angry gaze on Mal as I took what few steps between us and hissed up at him, "What are you hiding from me now?!...Why can't you just be honest with me?!...Why the secrets and the lies?!...Why?!"

Mal grabbed me and slammed me into a brick wall of some shop and viciously remarked, "Because if I wanted you to know I would have told you by now, you defiant little rule breaker!"

"I won't marry someone who can't be honest with me!" I shouted back as I felt him digging his nails into my skin.

"Yes you will, and you will be mine! Damn it!" He argued back with a dangerously look in his eyes.

"No I won't!...and I'll never be yours! Not now and not ever!" I retaliated with as much defiance as I could throw at him.

His one eye that was visible narrowed at me with intense rage as he suddenly pulled back his arm and punched a fist-sized hole near my head into the glass window beside me that was now shattered and resembled a spider's web. He pulled his fist back and punched it again out of anger. It startled me and cause me to flinch and everyone else to jump and start yelling and talking all at once. Mal pulled his hand out of the now broken glass window with ease even though from the way the blood was dripping from his fist, I knew he was putting on a mask to hide the pain. I could see bits of glass shards sticking out of his hand as he let his hand drop to his side as he yelled for everyone to shut up while never taking his eyes off of me the entire time.

He then slammed both of his hands up against the wall on both sides on my head and started raising his voice with fury as he said, "What do you mean you won't be mine?!...It's not optional toots!...You seeing someone at juvie that I don't know about?! Is that it?! You got someone else you think is better than me?! I thought I told you that you were not allowed to look at other guys! No one is gonna have you, but me! Me!"

I didn't realize at this point that I was so scared that I was holding my breathe as Mal continued on his rant, but now he lowered his voice were I could only hear him as he hissed in my ear, "I will be the one to take your innocence, and no one else. You got that?! Do you?!"

I swallowed dryly and anxiously nodded my head because no words came out of my mouth when I parted my lips to reply. I was so nervous from Mal's confrontation that I didn't even know I was trembling so bad until he grabbed a hold of one of my hands. They were shaking so bad and my breathing was just as shaky too. This was the first time in awhile that Mal left me feeling so self-conscious like this. He pulled me over by a nearby bench and told me to sit which sounded more like a command than anything.

Everyone by now was watching us both warily and waiting to see what Mal would do next or more or less waiting to see if he was going to explode again, but he didn't. For a moment I thought he was going to propose to me as he got down and squatted to knees, but instead of pulling out a ring or anything significantly related to it, he started taking one of my shoes off. I panicked and pulled my foot away and tried to scoot away from him.

"What are you doing?" I said with panic in my voice as he grabbed my foot again and gave me a dirty look.

"I don't know, you tell me...What does it look like?" He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes with annoyance and took my shoe off and then my sock after that.

"M...Mal stop!" I stammered with flushed cheeks as they others looked at us both like Mal had finally lost it.

By now I was receiving weird looks from everyone and I covered my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment while Mal seemed oblivious to everyone around him as he concentrated on what he was doing...whatever that was. I suddenly realized that this was the foot I must have twisted when I fell in the road. Mal must have noticed it when either then or when I paused earlier when we were crossing the road before he threw me over his shoulders. But why did he have to look at it here?...And why was he even doing it in the first place?...This was so awkward. I could tell from the looks on both Zoey and Bailey's faces that this was not a normal thing for Mal. Mike was red in the face like his soul had just departed and left while Duncan was just as speechless as the others.

Mal started moving his fingers over my foot like he was trying to massage it, if it didn't hurt like it did, this might have felt nice but considering who was touching my foot and his history of putting his hands on people...yeah I was very nervous, to say the least. I was praying he wasn't going to break it to get even with me for arguing with him just now.

Instead, he said in a more serious tone like when he used to stitch my other foot up, "On a scale to 10 to 1, how much does this hurt?"

As he asked me that he continued to move his fingers over my ankle now and I sucked in some air to keep from crying out in pain as I said in a strained tone of voice, "...um...7...maybe...I don't know. I can still walk on it."

He gave me an unimpressed look and said, "You like me carrying you don't you?"

I pursed my bottom lip out and shot back, "No I don't, I hate it."

He stood up dropping my sock in my lap as he started picking the glass out of his hand as he said nonchalantly, "I'm not a doctor, but from what I can tell you gone and twisted your foot slipping on that plastic bottle in the road. Looks like you get to be my favorite doll for the next couple of days."

I glowered at him as I viciously grabbed my sock and roughly pulled it back on and my shoe lastly as I angrily took his hand from him and pulled him down on the bench as he gave me an irritable look as he raised an eyebrow at me. I used a napkin I had stuffed in my pocket earlier when I was stuffing my face with Cinnamon's sweets she left for us as I carefully pulled out the glass shards from his hand and trying to keep my head down because I was pretty sure my cheeks were heated by now again. Mal didn't stop me, but he still looked annoyed by it and by everyone just standing there observing and gawking at us.

Mal gave everyone a cocky smirk as he smugly said, "What?...She always does this for me, and I don't have to make her do it either. She practically fought and nagged me over a few scratches on my back once until I finally let her have her way."

I growled as I narrowed my eyes in further embarrassment, but didn't look up as he continued to brag about it, "You know it's kind of nice to have a slave girl that's willing to take care of her master. Makes me look forward to our long life together and I can promise you that you'll never escape me when we do, Red or ever want to either. I'll make sure of it."

I was actually a little startled and taken back by the last bit of what he said. He had no intentions of letting me get away. But why? Why is Mal so determined to keep me and hold me against my will like that? Why was he so obsessed with control and power over others like this? Will I ever understand this manic?

While I was thinking about that I was trying not to feel so self-conscious as everyone watched as I pulled out the last remaining bit of glass and wiped some of the blood away, but the bleeding didn't stop and I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding with. Mal seemed to notice and caught on quick to my dilemma. It kind of unnerved me how he could read me so easily. Was I an opened book or something here? He immediately stood up and started pulling off his t-shirt and then his undershirt as well. I don't know why, but it made me blush even more so I just looked away and tried not to watch. Just what the hell was wrong with me? It's not like I haven't seen him do this before...and he has on several occasions too. But I would rather not think about it, it makes me feel even more embarrassed. I wish I knew what was going on with me and why I only felt this way when Mal was around. How can someone like him scare the hell out of me, but make me feel so self-aware of myself all at the same time? It just didn't add up. Could it be that I might actually...like him?! Oh please no...don't let that be the case, everything in itself is already complicated enough.

Mal dropped his undershirt into my lap as he pulled his other shirt back on and sat back down and handed me his hand this time as I tried to swallow whatever strange quirks I was beginning to acquire so suddenly. I wasn't sure what was coming over me or why I was suddenly feeling so shy like this. It was insane, but nonetheless, I took his hand again in mine. It was rough but warm. It felt nice. I felt foolish but did my best to focus on the task at hand as I wrapped his hand as neatly as possible with his tank top and firmly tied it while hoping it was secure enough to pass until we could get back to juvie and get it looked at. When I was done I could see Bailey and Zoey whispering something to one another with concerned looks they were giving us as they both watched Mal get up from the bench again. Mike suddenly reminded us that we needed to get back before the rest of us get in further trouble for running out of juvie like this. Which pulled me back to the current situation with Mal and me. I knew what I had to do, but I really didn't want to no matter what I was starting to feel about or for him. The feeling of anxiety was coming back at full force now as Mal grabbed my arm pulling me back with him as he made his way back to juvie, I nervously glanced back to see everyone following us. No one got too close to us, or should I say too close to Mal, but close enough to where I didn't have to raise my voice to be heard as we casually made comments here and there on the way back, but for the most part, it was uncomfortably and awkwardly quiet.

I never could get used to Mal taking hold of my arm or trying to put his arm around my waist, it was things like that...that left me on edge around him because I never knew just what he was going to do next. He was dangerous and unpredictable, and I was beginning to notice that I was starting to become drawn to him. I was pretty sure it didn't have to do with the perverse way he tried to touch me either, it was something else, but I just could not put my finger on it. As those thoughts crossed my mind, I soon realized we were back in front of the steel gates of juvie. My prison and long life sentence until my time here was up, but after the little stunt I pulled today and a few others I've pulled in the past, I was sure Chris McLean bumped up my time by now.

Zoey's Pov:

Watching both Mal and Roxanne just moments ago, I could tell right off the bat that something was off. How did they go from arguing to...well almost getting along? Something here wasn't adding up, it was almost like they were dating, but that would be absurd because Mal doesn't do that sort of thing. He doesn't see a girl as a person, he just sees them as his plaything. Whatever Roxanne is doing...it must be working because Mal is not the same Mal I knew when I met him on the Total Drama TV set. The things I've seen her do around him would have landed both Bailey and me in hot water or much worse. I can't help but wonder why he hasn't tried to harm her sooner or even at all. That little episode they just had moments ago was the closest I've ever seen him get physical with her. I could clearly tell and so could everyone else that he wanted to hurt her but withheld himself from doing so. Why though?...It's not that I'd want that to happen, and believe me I don't, but it's just...I can't fathom why he's holding back from what he usually does without hesitation.

Can Mal really be capable of caring for someone other than himself or is this an act? Was what he blurted out loud in the hospital a lie too? If it was, then why would he desperately go to links to get Mike and me to stay quiet about it?

The way he was tending to her and looking at her injury was something he would have never done if he was still inhabiting Mike's body, I'm more than sure of it. There is something more than what meets the eye that's going on here, and I just don't know what yet. Could Mal be hiding something else as well? And why was Roxanne so red-faced so suddenly around him as she was looking at his hand? I hope she hasn't fallen for his skilled touch as Bailey says he calls it if she has it's not gonna end well for her if that is the case. I wish Mike and me could help her get out of this situation, it's not fair and now Bailey has placed herself in danger as well by signing herself up to go to the same juvie as him. I squeezed Mike's hand out of worry and for comfort as well as we soon approached the facility where no doubt in my mind Roxanne and Bailey were dreading their stay. I couldn't stop wondering and worrying what Roxanne's decision would be. Would she give in and say yes or would she reject him which would only anger him into using Bailey as an escape goat to bully Roxanne into accepting his offer in the end?


	61. You'll Never Win My Love

Roxanne's Pov:

The moment we arrived back inside the facility, I had tried to get Mal to go see the nurse about his hand, but he said that she wasn't in today. I wasn't buying it because I knew for a fact that she has never missed a day up in this place, so I gave him the stink eye as I dragged him by his other hand to the infirmary myself, but only to find that for once Mal was telling the truth. I was surprised as we all stood outside of the infirmary door with its lights and no one inside.

I stood there in front of her door with an "out for the day" sign on it feeling pretty stupid about now as Mal smirked and smugly commented, "Believe me now do you?"

"Only because I had to confirm it myself since all you do it lie about everything!" I threw back at him as I put my hands on my hips and gave him a stern look of disapproval.

"I don't lie about everything!" He retorted giving me an annoyed look.

"Yes, you do! Don't even try to deny it because I'm not falling for it anymore." I said heatedly as I continued to give him the look.

"Fine then. Whatever makes you happy. Believe what you will, but I don't always lie. I just don't always tell you everything." He smugly said with that ridiculous smirk still on his face.

"And you wonder why I won't say yes to you." I confidently remarked as I spun on my heel and left him standing there with an annoyed look as his one visible eye starting twitching.

Mike and the gang kept giving us nervous and/or unsettling looks as they followed me and Mal back to the mess hall to wrap things up for the day because for one we had left Cinnamon's sweets and other things behind as I made my failed attempt of running away from juvie and Mal again, and two there really was nowhere else to hang out with everyone aside from that.

Duncan's Pov:

I'm not going to lie...this has been the weirdest day I've experienced yet. I could see Roxanne falling for someone or even dating someone, but Mal. Ha...no. Fat chance. There was no way in hell could I ever see a guy as disturbed in the head as Mal falling for someone...let again Roxanne, so the behavior those two were demonstrating was pretty out there. Judging from the looks on Mike, Zoey, and my girl's face, they were pretty much at a loss by it too. I was starting to think that maybe I had finally crossed over to the twilight zone or something close to it. The way they were interacting was vaguely familiar too. It was nagging at me in the back of my head...I could almost put my finger on it...after a few minutes of watching them bicker and verbally fight with one another...it hit me. This was almost exactly like watching a mirrored-version of Courtney and me duking it out in a parallel universe when we were seeing each other back in the day. It was a love-hate relationship and it didn't last for very long, and observing the way these two fight...a relationship was out of question let alone a marriage. I don't know what Roxanne's grandfather was thinking, but he clearly hasn't seen these two really react with one another or else he wouldn't have to push it with a stamp of approval.

We were still standing outside of the infirmary as I made a comment that wasn't directed at anyone in particular as I said, "Dude...is it just me or does this kinda remind you guys of when me and Courtney use to date?"

Bailey looked like she had spaced out as she was engrossed with watching Mal and Roxanne exchange snipe remarks with one another and then looked at me with this expression like it all made sense now as she said, "You're right...it does. It's so weird though. What gets me is the stuff she's pulled with him that we just got through witnessing in the last couple of hours would have landed Zoey and me both in a lot of trouble with him. We'd be dead if we even thought about doing half of what she's done. He either really likes her as Zoey said before or he's learnt to control his temper. Though I don't really see neither one of them as realistically possible when it comes down to it."

"Yeah...what throws me off is that I just talked to Roxanne about Mal the other day, and from what she says she can't stand him and just earlier they were dancing all over the place like they were in deep. What the hell is going on here?" I said with confusion as I felt like scratching my brain for answers.

Mike and Zoey shrugged their shoulders with the same looks of confusion as me and Bailey.

Mike spoke up and added, "I've known Mal for the longest because we use to share the same head, but this...this is a new thing altogether. I've never seen him stalk someone this hard since...well Bailey and even then it wasn't as bad as this. I should have known he was up to something when he called me almost two weeks ago about a problem he was having."

"Mal called you about a problem?" Bailey said surprised with one eye raised as she regarded Mike and his last comment as did Zoey and me.

Mike nervously scratched his head and laughed in the same tone as he explained, "...um...yeah, he said something along the lines about having issues with having a body of his own and wanting to pull the plug on his emotions because they were getting in his way and making him soft...that and from the sound of it before he hung up on me, it sounded like back then he was developing feelings for Roxanne. When I pointed it out that...that might be the case, he got really pissed about it and hung up on me, but not without making his signature threats first though."

After Mike said that we all just stood there kind of speechless for a moment, but then Zoey said, "When did that happen?"

"If I had to guess...a few days after we visited him on his birthday. But back then, he didn't seem that kind of interested in her...at least not like this," Mike said as he indicated with his head in Roxanne and Mal's direction as they bickered on as Mike added, "If anything it looks suspiciously like what he tried to do to with both Bailey and Zoey, but from the looks of it...he hadn't started yet though he was probably scheming it."

"Knowing Mal, he already had a plan in mind and was taking his time laying out the foundation to put it into action," I added grimly.

The rest agreed with me on that.

Zoey then spoke with a scrutinized look on face as she watched the strange pair and said, "I wonder what drew him took towards her in the first place aside from the fact that at the time she was the one girl here. I don't think he would have targeted her without a real motive or reasoning."

"Well...she did make quite the expression on her first day here by taking out Steve, Mal's real only rival and then Chris bunking her up with him shortly after because of that little stunt. That in itself would be more than enough to get his attention." I said idly as I remembered all too well how that day went.

"Yes, it would. She seems to have a knack for grabbing others attention without even trying." Bailey said lost in thought as though she remembered seeing Roxanne doing something along the lines of just that, then added, "The first time I saw her in the mess hall my first day..she was receiving all kinds of lewd stares from creeps, but none of them came anywhere near her which was mostly due to Mal's goons."

"That's nothing new here...trust me. Just make sure you stay under the radar as long as you can because even as tough as I am there is no way I could take on a circus freak like Steve and his sideshow of clowns." I remarked with all seriousness with not a hint of jokes in my tone.

"I promise you that I have no intentions of letting my disguise down anytime soon. Not in a place like this." Bailey said uneasily as we all watch a couple creeps walk past us by paused long enough to check out Roxanne, but as soon as they saw Mal they sped up their steps and left.

Suddenly they both stopped arguing and Roxanne left Mal standing there and left. She smiled at us too and waved for us to follow, so we did.

"Sorry that you guys had to watch that," Roxanne mumbled with a look of embarrassment still fresh on her features as she explained that we might as well just head back to the mess hall for the time being.

Everyone agreed that it would probably be the best idea for now, and not far behind her was a sour-looking Mal eyeballing everyone suspiciously like she told us some hidden secret that he wasn't in on. I shook my head and thought to myself that he sure was a moody one. Mike was right though, he never stalked Bailey as hard as he does Roxanne as he has in the last few weeks she's been here. The guy needs professional help...this wasn't normal not even for him.

As we were heading back I noticed Zoey whispering something Roxanne and then she got red in the face and vigorously shook her head no rather quickly in response and then walked away faster like she was trying to escape or avoid something.

We all caught up with Zoey asked her what she said that got Roxanne so worked up that even Mal that was several steps behind us, cocked a brow at her sudden burst of strides, and she blinked with an overwhelmed look on her face as she confessed, "I just ask if something was going on between her and Mal, and if maybe she interested in him and then she just blurted on a "no" faster than usual and then sped up. I don't know what that was all about, but she seemed embarrassed by it. I wonder why."

Mal suddenly appeared beside Mike and Zoey and chuckled as he mockingly said, "Of course she's interested in me. I got the magic touch, remember?...What I can't get is that she may not have someone to run to save her from my sensations like you two jezebels did, but she's able to fight them off better than I had hoped. Maybe not as good as she would like, though still enough to break away from me," He said as his tone turned to bitter annoyance and then back to his over the top evil smug attitude as he concluded, "But she can't fight me forever. She'll give in to me eventually."

Mal's smirk on grew wider by the second and just as creepy as though he was scheming something even now as we all kept our distance from him. Zoey and Bailey shivered at Mal's input as I watched Zoey grab a hold of Mike and held on his arm with a death grip doing her best not to make eye contact with Mal while my girl stayed as further away from him as possible as well.

I heard Zoey softly mumble out loud to Mike, "I hope she doesn't."

It was the same thought that went through all of our heads as we watched Mal also pick up his pace to catch up with Roxanne as we all followed closely behind with the mess hall coming into view. Out of nowhere, Mal's creeps were right on us as they tailed us closely but kept their distance and to themselves.

Mal's Pov:

I may not have her heart in the palm of my hand, but that didn't matter because by the end of today I was more than determined to get my 'yes' from her no matter what I had to do to get it even if I had to result to the unthinkable. After making my hair-raising impression on the other twits, I sped up my steps until mine were in sync with my slave girl's who still refused to look at me which was starting to annoy me. How dare she defy me so openly! When will she realize that she can't escape me...that I alone hold her personal safety in my interest. I may have gone through with the motions when I said I protect her and all that other heroic-garbage in front of that old goat, but I was serious about it when I said I'd keep her safe and look after her. After all, she was my pretty little doll, and if I wanted to keep her that way I might have to smother her some to keep the other boys from playing with her. I don't share.

"Don't stray from me anymore today hellcat." I said as grabbed her by her waist to keep close to me as she glared up at me while I added, "My patience is very thin right now if you want me to stay in a generous mood, you better stay close to me."

She narrowed her eyes looking up at me while attempting to remove my arm as she hissed at me, "And why should I do that?"

"Weren't you listening or do I need to discipline you to get my point across?" I growled at her as I stopped in my tracks and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into my direction as I leaned in to make my point very clear.

I saw for only a split second a hint of fear cross her features that then turned back into anger as she retorted with defiance ringing in her lowered voice, "Don't you dare threaten me. I'm not afraid of you, Mal. All you are is a tyrant and all you want from me is for me to bow before you, but I won't. You can never expect to get that from me because I'll never give it to you. Never!"

I could feel my temper rising again. How is it that I could get Bailey and even Zoey to do as I wanted in the end, but not this one? How? She must have some weak spot somewhere...

I smirked as our eyes locked and I saw true fear this time of which I was finally able to draw from her. Of course...I still had dollface's little disguise riding on her decision she still hasn't made, and not just that...I could threaten to do other things to her that my little hellcat wouldn't like...hehe...Oh...this was going to be good...or should I say bad...

"Never is a long time Roxanne, or you sure you want to make that decision? I do like your spirit, but you can't expect to resist me forever now do you?" I humored her as I took her arm in mine which she gave me a scowling look as I led her and the other fools back to their little party or whatever was left of it in the mess hall.

She made a face at me and pursed her lips in a dissatisfied fashion. Lips that I wanted for only for myself alone, and I'd kill if another whoever they might be tried to put theirs on hers. They were mine. I blinked several times. When did I start thinking that way? Wait a second I always thought that way...after all, she was just another slave girl like my last ones, but if that's the case then why do I feel obligated to defend myself for thinking that way?...That's right because I realized I do have feelings for her. Feelings I can't express towards her even though it's driving me crazy just being this close, but yet she's still a million miles from my grasps. She won't accept me, but as I said before...that will change soon enough.

She pulled her arm from me with obvious dislike as she took a seat at one of the tables whereas I watched the others follow suit. I soon backed away because I needed to have a talk with my boys concerning whatever happenings that went on in my absence since I was away, and to get one of them to bring me a first aid kit, so I could toss this soiled shirt. As soon as I caught Big Ed's eye I informed him of my orders and then carried in with the rest of my demands with Pete. Razor by now was gone, but that was fine I didn't have any need of his uselessness at the moment.

Roxanne's Pov:

With Mal finally out of my hair for hopefully longer than five minutes, I sat and enjoyed what little bit of peace I could receive with Bailey and the rest of the gang as we dined on Cinnamon's sweets and other things she had left us. Everyone started to lighten up some now that a certain jerk was gone and we could talk and enjoy each other's company a little easier without him hovering over us. Mike was kind of a dork, but he was sweet I could see now why Zoey liked him so much...he was a good guy. His jokes were kind of cheesy like my dad's, but he was alright in my book, and Zoey seemed like a sweetheart. I kind of gathered that when I met them a second time around and talked to them both a little more in the hospital during Mal's surgery, though at the time I couldn't really focus too much because out of stress and worry over not just Mal, but what my grandfather was going to do when he found out what happened and plus I had been pretty bushed. I got to know a little bit more about Bailey too, but Mal was left out of the conversation and anything related to him to keep up the light mood and to be honest, I was grateful considering how painful it was alone being stuck having to listen to him carry on about evil plots and what not. If it wasn't for that and his perverse ways, I might actually get along with him. I did kind of have a good time with him before he got shot and that perverted stunt he pulled in the park, he was different, but not as awful as I thought...well...just minus all that other stuff I thought uneasily.

Just when things were starting to get better and everyone was having a good time, Mal returned and by that time we were all sitting at some long-stretched out benches at the side of the room (I'm guessing they ran out of regular tables and chairs and just used what they had at this point to make up for what they lacked). Not sure why, but since the benches were so huge...everyone decided to sit on top of the table instead of the long plank seats and eat. Mal strolled over with a couple of his creeps (including Big Ed because I don't consider him one) and took the only empty spot...which unfortunately was by me and really didn't say much. It just made things very awkward at that point. I did, however, notice that he took care of his hand and wrapped it properly with bandages from the looks of it. I just give I he didn't bring the first aid kit over for me to take care of because like earlier wasn't unnerving enough with the looks I was receiving from everyone whereas Mal was completely unbothered by it unlike me. My cheeks flushed at the memory. I had taken my shoe off earlier to ease up the pain in my ankle and Big Ed walked over and produced an ice pack and handed it over to me. I blinked for a minute and then thanked him, but I got the feeling it was probably Mal's doing as he looked annoyed that I didn't say anything to him instead. I peeled back my sock so I wouldn't get it soaked and placed the ice pack to my tender spot on my foot as I place my foot towards the end of the table where my foot hung off and held the ice on it for the time being. Without warning, Mal put his arm around me again and I tried my hardest not to blush which I wasn't sure why I would in the first place considering how much of a creep he is.

What was his deal? According to Bailey, he doesn't normally do this sort of thing, so why was he doing it and why with me? From the looks of everyone was giving us earlier, I got the feeling that they all know something else aside from what Mal's plans for the money were, but I couldn't figure what it could be.

Did Mal threaten them into not telling me something again like he did earlier with the money? Why did it feel like everyone was hiding things from me?

I groaned inwardly as I tried not to let him ruin the rest of the day and offered him some cake which he raised an eyebrow at me, but accepted nonetheless with little to nothing to say like he was lost in his own thoughts. Duncan just looked at me like what the hell man, and I just shrugged it off and had another piece of cake I had not tried yet and the same kind I had just given Mal. Though Mal had not touched his yet as he sat there and from the looks of it, it was like he was watching something or someone from the opposite side of the room. I didn't read too much into it as I tried to ignore Mal's arm around my waist and listen to the others as though Mal never even showed up as I took a bite of cake. Within seconds, I nearly choked and then looked down with horror and groaned to myself as everyone else that tried it gave me also similar looks and then Mal because he finally took a bite as well, but his reaction wasn't as nearly surprised as the others.

He smirked at me with that stupid cocky grin of his and cooly said, "I didn't know your friends could get away with smuggling this kind of sweets in here. You come from an interesting bunch, Red. Tell me, what's this creation called?"

My face turned bright red because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was not one of Cinnamon's cakes, it was Pistol's and I was gonna kill her next time I see her. There was no way in hell was I gonna tell Mal the name of this cake if it killed me! I'd just be signing over what was left of my sanity if I did.

Before I could say anything, Duncan gave me an odd look and laughed as he asked in lower tone of voice, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that Cinnamon trying to get us all buzzed, or was she trying to hook you two up or something?...'Cause there is definitely liquor in this cake man!"

With my free hand, I ran my hand over my face and groaned again as I thought...Duncan, you are not helping the situation at all.

Mal took another bite and the look he gave me never left his face as he patiently awaited my answer and he wasn't looking away anytime soon until he got his answer. I left my gaze fall back down to my plate as I did answer Duncan's question. Well sort of.

"Duncan...Cinnamon didn't make this cake," I mumbled as I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart rate jump as I added, "It's one of Pistol's and if I had to guess this is one of her little jokes since she knows she won't see me for a good while and she knows that my birthday is next month. So yeah..."

"Oh..okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Duncan asked with a confused look on his face.

From the look on Mal's face, it was like gears were turning and I wasn't too sure I liked that very much, as a matter of fact...I wasn't liking it at all. The only time he makes that face is when he's up to no good, and then the whistling won't be long. I cringed inwardly with dread.

"Yes, please tell us, I'm dying to know myself. What's this delicious dessert of Pistol's called, Hellcat? Maybe I'll have it made as our wedding cake...what do you think?...hmm..." Mal said with interest as I felt him squeezed my side which caused me to feel butterflies for no reason whatsoever said no at all as I couldn't believe I was gonna have to spell it out for Duncan now at this point.

If my face wasn't red before, it officially was now. My shoulders sagged as I looked down at my plate again and sighed as I figured it was best to just get it over with and say it even though I knew Mal would never give me any peace after this.

I mumbled out the name of it and everyone was like what?...

"Come again?...We didn't catch that toots." Mal said with a devious grin as he licked his fork clean and waited for my reply again with that stupid smirk of his.

I groaned and said it louder for everyone to hear as I kept my face down, "It's called sex on my birthday."

Nearly everyone choked, and oddly enough Mike's face was the reddest out of the bunch aside from mine.

Mal blinked at me as though he knew something was up regarding this, but clearly wasn't expecting that as he quickly sobered up and smirked that lecherous grin of his that made me feel both scared and excited at the same time (why excited I'll never know, but nonetheless it did things to me I rather not mention).

"Are you asking me for sex on your birthday?" He asked in an innocent mock tone voice as he carelessly took hold my chin a lot more gently than usual as he regarded me more closely now and clearly enjoying himself at my disposal.

I felt my heart get too excited over this as I nearly shouted no at him and practically slapped his hand away from my face while everyone else just looked like all their souls had deported and I was pretty sure mine was on its way and not far behind from theirs.

Mal busted out laughing at my reaction to his comment and I still turned even more red if that was even possible, I couldn't look anyone in the eye anymore because of the embarrassment from it. Mal took way too much pleasure in this kind of thing as he started to make hints and jokes at and about his plans for our wedding night which only made things worse. For even Mike was so embarrassed himself that even he couldn't think of a thing to say and everyone else looked like they were ready to fly the chicken coop at the rate this was going. Then Mal started hinting at some of the things we wanted to try too, and that was when I had to put a stop it.

"...and for our first night alone...I'd liked to get some whipped cream and some handcuffs-" He said lost in thought as he plunged not only into detail again, but also into another slice of Pistol's naughty cake.

By then I choose that moment to act as I cut him off by stuffing a piece of Pistol's cake in his mouth to shut him up. He sat there for a minute looking completely taking back, but then suddenly smirked at me as he slowly chewed on the cake not taking his leering gaze from mine that was very mixed between embarrassment, angry, and something else that I wasn't sure what. Just as he was he finished his last bite, I thought he was going to say something to me out of annoyance for interrupting him instead he goes for another bite of cake, but rather he brings the piece of cake up to my lips and smirks. I knew what he was playing at, and I sure as hell didn't want to play this ridiculous game with him again. Once was enough for me and I was still trying my hardest to forget those memories of that night and all the horrors that followed it.

Several seconds went by as I felt everyone's eyes on us as I frowned at Mal tried to push his hand away as I said with determination, "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not, I think I've earned it what about you? What do you think?" He cockily says as he grabs my chin like earlier, but now pulling it towards his face as I felt mine heating up and I'm not sure why anymore at this point.

I was at a loss for words as I started stammering and babbling like an idiot when I tried to respond to his questions. Oh my gosh...he's referring to that comment I made earlier tonight, isn't he? But how could he possibly know about that? I said before he even walked into the room.

Mal with the fork still in hand narrowed his eyes at me further amusement at my futile attempt to defend myself, but the devious smirk left his face as he leaned in close with his face just inches from mine he mockingly says "And what was that princess...something about making me work for it huh?...I bet you thought I didn't hear about that either, did you?"

"B-But how'd you even know about that?!" I stammered pushing his face away from mine as I nearly dropped my ice pack in the process.

"You're forgetting my feisty little hellcat that I have not only eyes but ears as well." He countered as he put his fork back down in his plate and used his head to indicate some of the other creeps of his standing close by as he added, "And everything you say or do is reported back to me. I know what you do around here. You can run, but you can't hide from me, Roxanne. I'll find out about it sooner or later."

"Yeah because that's not creepy." Bailey blurted out loud which caused both me and Mal to turn into her direction as I noticed everyone was still here.

Duncan then added while taking a swig of a pop, "No joke there. Have you ever thought of not stalking people for a chance and just finding another hobby like collecting spoons or something?"

I had almost forgotten about everyone being here because Mal was taking up most of my free time with my friends while sapping all my energy up I was using to resist him and his lecherous charm to beguile me into his clutches. It was because of that...that I was starting to dislike him with great intensity for it.

Mal chuckled at them as his eyes gleamed with slight interest as he began to say something, but was cut off as I let out a panicked shriek. My first instinct was for me to grab Mal's shoulder out of fear as I had suddenly felt someone caressing my leg, the one I had propped over the edge of the table with the ice pack I had in hand resting on my ankle to help it from swelling up too badly. I felt them running their fingers across barely brushing it. I looked over and the pit of my stomach took a huge major dive. I thought for sure I was going to be sick and puke up the cake I just ate as I saw Steve standing there beside me and leering down at me.

He leered down at me with this disgusting look of lust in his eyes as he arrogantly remarked, "So this is what those pretty legs of yours feel like...nice."

"Don't touch me you creep! Get away from me!" I panicked as I threw my icepack at him as hard as I could.

Mal immediately jerked his head in my direction at the sound of my cry of distress and Steve's lewd remark as he went from smirking evilly at the others to that scary face he makes when he's about to kill someone as he threw back his balled up fist and punched Steve square in the face which caused him to stagger back a little bit. Mal then jumped up to his feet without letting Steve recover from his hit and confronted him dead on. He grabbed him by the hair on his head and then slammed his face onto the table where we were sitting at a few times which made a horrible sickening sound and earned them both a small squeal of panic from Zoey and a gasp of horror from Bailey as everyone froze up on the spot at his sudden act of violence. By then after witnessing that and the fact that I could still feel where that creep's hand touch my leg, it gave me chills and not the good kind either.

Everyone was getting up and quickly exiting to another table or location which one I wasn't sure at the moment as soon as I made my attempt to get my feet as well to join them, Mal's eyes locked onto me with that same scary look he gives and growled at me, "Sit. We're not done here. As a matter of fact, we're far from it."

I tried swallowing nervously but found I couldn't because my throat had dried up as I felt myself shutting down with sheer panic and fear building up inside me. I think Mal has finally lost it, I thought as I gasp out loud and watch in horror as Mal pulls out his knife and brings it up to Steve's throat.

Bailey's Pov:

Right after Mal made his comment for Roxanne to stay seated while the rest of us had quickly moved out the way of danger, I could see Roxanne freezing up on the spot with fear. So she really was human just like Zoey and me. I was beginning to think she wasn't afraid of anything, but that was definitely not the case when I saw her and Mal earlier when we came back in during her grand escape from Mal that well...sort of flopped. I can't tell if she's more afraid of him now or then when he punched the glass window into that shop. I was pretty sure his main goal at the time was to scare her more than hurt her. He was looking for a way to gain control over her and clearly, threats weren't enough, but now here we are again with him fighting that creep, Steve from earlier. That freak just doesn't give up. I'm scared to think what will happen if and when my disguise it lifted. Would I be his next target?

I stopped going over those thoughts in my head when I saw Mal pull out what looked like a pocket knife and raised it to that creep's neck as he started making insane threats. Oh shit!...I think he's gotten worse since the last time we've seen him!

I look over at everyone else's face as they paled and not just ours, but the majority of everyone else in the mess hall had stopped what they were doing and started gathering around to watch Mal lose it on this creep. Zoey looked so pale I thought she was going to faint as she kept a death grip on Mike's hand and as for me...I stayed close to Duncan but made myself as inconspicuous as possible as I kept the hoodie down over my face. No need to be found out this fast and with so many creeps and others standing so close by that it wasn't helping the situation much either.

I got Duncan's attention and asked him with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach in a low voice, "Mal has killed anyone in here yet, has he?"

"As far as I know he hasn't, but if he has. You can bet he's found a way of covering it up without getting caught. I can guarantee it." He said uneasily never taking his or my eyes off the scene in front of us.

At some point, Mike tried to yell at Mal to stop over the crowds that were surrounding us and pushing their way closer to the scene, but Mal either couldn't hear him over the shouts for the fight or heard and choose to ignore him at that given time.

Mal's Pov:

That son of a bitch has finally run out of luck this time, I warned him about messing around with what is considered mine and this was it. I could feel his heart racing with my hand and blade at his throat ready to nick him if the idea pleased me and trust me it did. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see every peon in here gathering around to watch in awe as their unmerciful juvie king took out another useless cretin that wasn't even remotely worth the time of day for me to even be bothered with. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Roxanne breathing heavily. I could recognize her voice and the sounds she makes even with my eyes closed and it never dawned on me about that until now. I knew her better than I bet she thinks she knows herself. She gives herself away with certain gestures she makes or even the from the tone of her voice. Regardless I didn't have the time to ponder that because I was about to kill me a peon for touching my girl and for being able to sneak up on me like that without myself even being aware of it. Somewhere in the background, I could hear that fool Mike shouting at me to put my blade down, but I ignored him. Steve then grabbed one of my wrists and tried to pull the blade from his throat, but I wasn't budging. Not even an inch.

"Get off me you little freak!" Steve growled at me which sounded like it came from somewhere deep down in his throat.

I saw him looking at Roxanne just briefly before he then snaked his hand towards her. She started scooting away, the best she could with a look of panic on her face as I lost no time in releasing my hand from Steve's head as I snatched up that wandering hand of his and twisted it behind his back. He immediately stiffens up at the pain I'm sure he feeling about now as I dug the blade into his neck and drew some bleed as I hissed in his ear what I'd do to him if he touched her again.

"M-Mal! Stop! If you kill him, you'll go to jail!" Roxanne shouted at me over the loud voices as she pleaded with me.

"What'd I tell you about getting in the middle of my fights?!" I barked at her with annoyance.

She shrunk back in fear, but mostly because of the intensity and the volume of my voice than in fear of me.

"Please...I'm scared! Don't do this...can't you just-," She begged me again, and I could see the pleading in her eyes as she wanted me so badly to end this.

"No," I spat out loud as I twisted his arm even further into his back and added, "I will not stop until he grovels at mine and your feet and begs for his pathetic excuse of life...and I want him to apologize for his unseemly behavior to you...my bride."

She cupped both of her hands over her mouth as I could tell she was terrified of what she was witnessing before her and then covered her eyes, but I wasn't having it.

"Don't look away just yet! I want you to see the peon I'm about to make suffer for his insolence and his petty attempts at trying to steal what is mine!" I snarled out loud as I took hold of his head again and bashed it into the table once more only a hands' width away from her which cause her to jump back out of fright and whimper at my resolve to make my power known to all.

I dug the blade a little deeper, but made sure not to cut anything that could lead me into killing him as I viciously hissed at him, "Say it! Apologize to my girl now!"

After several more minutes of wrestling with the fool and Roxanne begging me earnestly to stop, he finally gave in to my control and apologized. Maybe not wholeheartedly, but enough for my satisfaction as I shoved his unworthy carcass away and reclaimed my seat next to my slave girl. When all the other peons saw that the show was over they all disbanded and slowly, but surely Mike and the other chicken returned. Mike giving me a startled, but angry look along with pale-face Zoey who was followed by dollface who was also just as disturbed by my actions and then her joke of a boyfriend, Duncan who looked uneasy, but was trying to hide it by playing it cool. I always see through those fronts, and they never fool me. I smirked at them stopped in front of us but kept a good foot or two of distance within in my reach as I snaked an arm around my doll. She jumped at first but was obviously too scared to push me off which caused me to chuckle at her nervousness.

I leaned in taken in her sweet scent as I whispered in her ear, "Now tell me what I want to hear why I'm still in a generous mood or am I going to have to make a certain friend of yours suffer for it?"

I could feel her stiffen as I watched her pale as she looked up at me with uncertainty and fear looming in her eyes, but before she could get a word out Mike started complaining about my quality control over Steve and what not.

"Mal, have you finally snapped?! You can't just attack people like that?! What were you thinking?!" Mike stated as he scowled me.

I laughed because Mike was always good for just that...laughs that is. Looked on at the faces of the other fools and smirked as I snapped my fingers and watched as Duncan who had been here the longest knew all too well what happens when I get my boys over here. He swallowed and paled as Pete and a few others pushed their way through others to get to me.

They stopped and stood behind Mike and his little friends as I smirked evilly and entwined my fingers together as I then let my gaze fall on my next victim.

I looked to Pete and tilted my head to the side with an amused look as I grabbed Roxanne because I didn't need her foiling my plans again as I pulled her into my lap which startled her and the rest of them and suddenly said without warning, "Seize her!"

Pete didn't need to be told twice, he immediately snatched up dollface by the shoulders and brought her closer yet to me, I had him stop just so I could get a good look at her now as I saw fear and sweat appear on her face. Duncan and the others tried to interfere, but my boys stood in their way and didn't let them pass through, but left enough room for them to watch. Duncan made a face as he tried to push pass to get through, but one of my boys knocked him down and pinned him there to keep him from hurting himself. Aren't I the generous one? The only reason that Pete knew about her was that I told him about my little discovery of her earlier and so he then knew what I wanted to be done.

I smiled wickedly as I grabbed a hold of my former slave girl's face and smugly said, "Thought I forgot about you didn't you dollface? Don't worry you still hold a special place in my heart."

"What do you want you creep?" She said with as much courage as she could summon in my presence, and I was impressed at that and that she learned to look me into eye for this long without flinching.

"To gaze at your lovely face before, I make you beg on your knees again for my mercy and maybe even my touch." I said evenly as I caressed her cheek and added, "I'm still showing that to Roxanne, but she's not as willing to follow orders as you were. Maybe you could show her how it's done."

"Like hell, I will! I'm never submitting to the likes of you again!" She snarled and then glared at me as she started wringing around under Pete's hold, but to no avail, because let's face it a girl as tiny as dollface is versus a guy that is five times her size as Pete is...is not going to break loose any time soon.

I laughed lightly as I felt Roxanne dug her fingers into my shirt and I turn to see her looking at me with the same emotions flashing across dollface's eyes and now hers as well.

"Stop it Mal!" Roxanne begged as she pulled at my shirt, but I ignored her pleads for now because I had more pressing issues at hand.

After a momentary pause as I enjoyed the looming fear in my former slave girl's face as I could tell the wait to hear my plans for her was driving her mad from my long drawn out silence.

Grabbing her chin again and forcing her to look me in the eye, I smiled smugly as I confidently remarked, "You know another reason I knew it was you is because of Roxanne's little desperate act she pulled earlier on stage to seduce me so I wouldn't notice," I then averted my eyes to Roxanne as I concluded, "It didn't work the first time you tried it...so why did you think it would work the second time?"

"You tried to seduce Mal? Why would you even do that?" Dollface gasped as she exclaimed after she pulled herself from my hand and looked horrified at Roxanne for answers.

Roxanne pulled me up by my shirt collar and hissed at me, "For last time it wasn't seduction that time, it was a distraction so I could escape and obviously it didn't work, so let it go already, "She then turned her attention to dollface as she went on to say, "And besides...if I didn't he was going to break both my wrists that time if I didn't do anything save myself."

I chuckled as I took in that fond little memory and firmly said, "It would have been a lot easier for you if you had just simply gone with me without making things so difficult, that would have never come up."

"Like I would simply follow you like some puppet of yours. Get real." Roxanne retorted with an angry look in her eyes as she locked her gaze on with mine.

"As stubborn as ever, that's what I like about you, Hellcat, you keep me intrigued with your determination to defy me at whatever costs," I said with amusement as I grabbed Roxanne by her shoulders and forcing her to look me in the eye as I finish by saying, "But how far will you go to defy me? Will you risk dollface's likelihood for yours?"

She struggled the entire time I held her in my grasp, but then she stopped when my words hit the nail on the head and bit her bottom lip with a look of uncertainty and unease. Over my boys' shoulders, I could see Mike giving me dirty looks as Zoey clung to him for safety and Duncan finally getting back up after one of my boys let him up, but looking at me with anger and frustration at not being able to stop me.

After drinking in the scene all around me, I turn my attention back to Roxanne and again I ask her, "Will you now agree to yes when I ask you to be my bride?"

She angrily glared at me for a moment in what she knew was defeat and then spat at me another one of her rants.

"Why do you want to marry me anyways...you don't even love me! I'm not stupid Mal!" She hissed at me with what I could only see as disgust and hurt as she looked me in the eye as everyone gives me this look that says "tell her the truth", but I can't reveal my feelings for her...at least not yet until I have her.

"So what if I don't?" I countered as Mike and everyone else including...dollface as they roll their eyes at me. Shit!...Does this mean they all know about my confession?...Including dollface and Duncan...If they tell her, so help them when I get my hands on them...

Before I could finish my inward rant, Roxanne spat back at me with angry, "Because I don't want to marry someone that I don't love, why would you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and growl back, "I don't need a reason to marry you, now stop being a thorn in my side and just say yes for your own good. If not for you, then maybe you should think of poor little Bailey. Her life here in juvie rides on it."

With that comment, I could tell it would take some time before she would give in as I watched her hang her head in frustration and desperation as she then pouted and continued to glare at me with her unwillingness to bend. I was beginning to lose my patience.

"I have an idea, let's speed this up," I said as I signal for Razor who just walked in to come my way.

"Bring me that peon Steve, so I can give him a slave girl of his own and end this endless defiance of my difficult little soon-be-bride." I slyly state as Razor smirks and does as I command while I see the look of horror spreading from Roxanne's facial features and dollface's as well.

Duncan gives me an, even more, nastier look than before and once again tries to break through to save his fallen princess, but my boys once more restrain him and now Mike as he tries to cut through the ranks as well. Both Zoey and Bailey gasp out loud at the same time as I reach down and once more yank back dollface's hoodie so her new master can come and claim her.


	62. Exposed and in Trouble

Roxanne's Pov:

I watched in horror as Razor was directing Steve towards our way, I could feel my heart relentlessly pounding in my ears and my insides knotting up from the tension in the air which made me think if I was this scared, I couldn't even imagine how scared Bailey was at this moment. Looking down at her as Pete clutched her shoulders rather roughly with strain to keep her in place because of her few attempts of struggling and trying to get away which only ended in failure, I could see the fear in her eyes building up as they mirrored mine. I didn't like this. I didn't like this not one bit. On top of that, I knew without a shadow of a doubt without even looking up that Mal was feeling pretty smug with himself right now, and it infuriated me too, but at the same time it terrified me and chilled me to the bone. I had to do something and something soon, or Bailey was going to pay for my stubborn and unwillingness to submit to Mal's desires.

Was it selfish of me for refusing to let him win by giving in to his demands and risking him exposing Bailey?...Why did it have to come down to this?

I should have known from the start that Mal would do anything to get what he wanted and if hurting someone else in the process is what it took then...of course he'd do it without hesitation. How could I have been so foolish to think that he wouldn't go this far? I could not hate him more than I did right now at this very minute. Just within that time space where I was freaking out and trying to rack my brain for answers, Razor presented Mal with Steve who gave him a questionable and annoyed gaze as he looks from Mal and me to Pete restraining Bailey who was trying desperately to look the other way to hide her face so that he couldn't get a good look at her. At least not her face.

"You want something, your highness?" Steve asked in a mocking tone with a look of someone who was clearly not amused especially after their ordeal from earlier.

I jumped a little when I felt Mal's breathe on my cheek when he chuckled at Steve's remark, Mal didn't have to say anything because I knew my nervousness alone only amused him even more, I could feel his hand traveling down to one of my thighs where he left it there to rest in response to my jittery nerves.

"You could say that," He said calmly unlike me as I tried to keep my breathing level as I watch his eyes lit up with contained excitement as he went on to say, "I'm just dying to give you-,'

At that moment as Mal was about to reveal Bailey, I could still feel my heart beating wildly out of control and I wasn't sure what I was going to do to stop Mal, though one thing did pop up in my mind and I wasn't too crazy about the idea either, but I had no other choice. I didn't think about it, I just did it. I acted. Before Mal could finish his sentence I pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him full on in front of everyone. I talking everyone stopped doing what they were doing and just stood there gawking at us and not just Mike and the gang, but Mal's goons and anybody that was close by that was watching. There was no way I was going to be able live this one down and believe me, I was sure I wasn't going to after this little stunt. I could hear Zoey and Bailey both gasped out loud as I took hold of Mal's face with both hands and french kissed him fiercely through my nervousness. That's right, I just attempted to french kiss him for the first time since the closet incident a few hours ago, even though I've kissed him other times before, but not like this. It felt like one of those moments where time stops and everything else around you was in slow motion. I could feel my cheeks heat up when I heard Steve chuckle and then lightly clap out of amusement. Mal was the first to pull away from the kiss with a surprised but cocky grin on his face as he looked me over like he was seeing me for the first time again.

"...hmm...That was nice." He mused out loud in a low husky voice that only sent chills down my spine and disturbingly enough not the bad ones.

If I was melting over just the sound of his voice, I was in deep, deep trouble...

Suddenly I remembered the issue at hand as I grabbed the front of his shirt while I felt panicked and replied quickly in a defeated lower voice meant for only his ears as I said, "You win, just promise me you'll leave Bailey alone and keep her secret safe."

Mal smirked with triumphant at my defeat as he also quickly replied smugly, "You'll say yes to me and you'll be mine this time?"

I swallowed what little bit of pride I had left as I fought back my tears that were threatening to come at any given moment as I whimpered, " Y...Yes, I'll do it. Just keep your promise."

"Anything for you as long as you tell me yes slave girl and I'll keep the heat off of poor little dollface here." Mal humored as he flickered his eyes in Bailey's direction as an indication that he would keep his word.

I hung my head in what felt like shame and defeat. I could not believe it was going to end like this and that I would have to bend my will to him. I was starting to feel sick because I knew I just signed my whole life over to him permanently even though technically he still couldn't marry me for another full year, but still...

"Bravo, looks like you finally got your slave girl under control." Steve drawled with slight amusement in his tone of voice as he stopped clapping and added, "Is this what you had you simpleton drag me over to see?"

Razor gave him a dirty look and flipped him the bird while rolling his eyes as he awaited Mal's next set of orders.

"Well...that and I'm curious as to know how you found out about our unique relationship. What we do is very private, "Mal said smoothly as he looks down at me for a minute and then he continues on to say, "isn't that right Roxanne?"

I bite my tongue from going off on him and for degrading me like this, especially in front of this creep as I gave Mal a dirty look and rigidly nodded my head slightly.

Mal chuckled at my discomfort as Steve raised an eyebrow with an engrossed look on this face as he said, "I think you know how I know that Mal and everyone here knows you...knows your past history with women, but I never took you as one to marry one of your girls. She must be doing something right if you want her that bad."

"She'll do just fine," Mal mused as his eyes glinted with mirth as he added, "It must be hard seeing as that my lovely little slave girl is the only girl here and at my disposal and at that. Tell me, just what would you do if another innocence found her way inside here? Would you chase after her as well?"

Steve let out a belted laugh which only made me cringe from the sound of it as he looked thoroughly intrigued as he commented, "If there was another girl here aside from those nice set of legs there and the visitors...believe me, Mal when I say it, I'd know about it real fast. You know very well how quickly word travels in here."

One of Mal's eyes twitched for a brief second at the comment Steve made about me, but he then smirked as he countered, "You still haven't answered my question peon. How would you torture her? I'm just dying to know."

I was growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation and side glancing over at Bailey I could clearly see panic and fear rearing its ugly head as it shown plainly across her facial features and from her body language as she stiffens at every comment that was being made. It was like Mike and Zoey plus Duncan knew better than to talk right now as Mal played his little game with Steve and practically dangled Bailey in front of him unknowingly, but Steve was too blind or too stupid to take notice. For that I was grateful, it was like Mal had a craving to see Bailey wriggle in his presence and to see how far he could take it until Steve got suspicious.

"I have ways of dealing with the ladies and so do you I gather. Some secrets are better kept to one's self if you know what I mean." Steve replied with an eerie look in his eyes as he let his gaze roam over me just briefly before returning his attention back to Mal who noticed and gave him a scowling look.

I should mentally slap myself for always doing this, but of uneasiness I clutched onto Mal's shirt for whatever small amount of comfort I could get as I leaned closer towards his chest because as insane as this may sound, it actually made me feel safer that way even though he should be the last person I should be clinging to for safety in the first place.

Steve was really starting to give me the creeps and I could tell Mal was about to snap from the perverse way Steve was looking at me, so I timidly whispered in his ear, "I gave you the answer you wanted, please just make him leave. He's starting to freak me out!"

Mal's hand on my leg twitched which startled me a little because of the fact that my nerves were at their limit, he didn't respond to my plead instead he chuckled as he then replied to Steve in a smug sort of manner, "I see...well if that's all you're willing to share with me at this time than you can beat it. I have better things to do than sit here and let you ogle what is for my eyes only. Why don't you go fish Chris and Chef out of that mess you left them in?"

Steve muttered in annoyance as he gave Mal a perturbed look and turned on his heel to leave, but before he left Mal called over his shoulder, "Oh...and Steve, I do hope you enjoy that beauty mark I left you as in a token of my fond amusement and proof that I won't hesitate to kill you if you touch her again."

As charming as Mal could be sometimes (and believe me that was sarcasm talking), his threat was almost comforting in itself if it wasn't for a fact that it was a threat and any threat by Mal was something you should never take lightly, but at the same time out of honesty I really didn't want to watch him kill somebody over his possessive behavior towards me. From the looks Bailey and the others have been giving me all day, I'd say that the behavior Mal was demonstrating was out of character for him. I didn't get it either. Just a few weeks ago he barely gave me a second glance, so why the chance?

Steve shot Mal a dark look after saying in the same tone of voice, "I'll keep that in mind."

The moment Steve's back was turned as he speedily left, I felt like I could breathe again like the weight that was laying my chest was lifted, but only for the moment because now I had to deal with Mal and his demands. I wasn't looking forward to it. As soon as Steve was out of ear sight, Mal started making inquiries with his peons about keeping their mouths shut about Bailey (or at least the ones that were present and now knew after Mal's and Steve's little confrontation they just had just now). I wasn't really listening to that at the time because of my rattled nerves and because of the fact that Bailey was so close to being exposed just now and all because of my stupid pride. I let it get in the way of someone else's likely hood all just because I refuse to give into Mal's wishes.

Mal's eyes soon drifted back to Bailey and Pete whereas he gave a nod of his head and idly remarked, "Release her. The fun's over. I got what I wanted."

As he said the last bit of his comment he smirked darkly as he looked back at me which made me pale at this words. Juvie was about to become an, even more, scarier place than it already was for me and no doubt the same for Bailey by the sound of it. All I could say was good luck at staying under the radar and out of sight and undiscovered by the majority of the creeps here because they were a persistent bunch once they lay eyes on you. Mal soon dismissed his creeps and Mike and the rest of others quickly retrieved Bailey from any further future attacks from him or the other creeps nearby. Mike immediately started scowling Mal about his uncouth behavior and his treatment of both Bailey and me, but Mal only laughed at his words which didn't surprise me anymore at this point. I hated to sound bitter or even negative, but what could I do to stop him? I felt so helpless that for the first time in awhile, I wanted to cry, but I'd be damned if I did in front of him of all people.

"Mike, you're just upset that for once I get the girl and I win this, whereas you...you just get to sit back and watch helplessly while I take what is now rightfully mine. Trust me, I'll take real good care of her as long as she does as she is told...then there will be no trouble. I'll even promise not to lay a hand on dollface here if," Mal confidently bragged as he eyes shifted from Bailey and then back to me as he concluded, "my little future bride is willing to be more cooperative in other areas. There are so many things I'd like to try, but I don't think I can wait that long until our wedding night to test them out."

I felt sick and embarrassed both at the same time as he started naming things again that he was interested in doing with me, I refused to make eye contact with him the entire time even though I could tell he was trying to catch my eye to see the look on my face as he listed them. I refused to give him that pleasure by simply looking the other way. From the looks, Bailey and Zoey were giving me, and they weren't good ones either, Mal must have done a good handful of the ones he listed on them because they were both shifting under comfortably under his lecherous gaze.

I finally had enough as I sent him a dark look and then hissed at him in a low voice, "If you want to talk about doing those things...then fine, but not here."

Mal cocked his only visible at me and cooly commented in the same tone of voice as me and said, "Fine by me. Just know that if you wanted me to keep my part of the deal than I expect you to keep your side of the bargain as well...otherwise I might have to get my fix somewhere else if you catch my drift."

I rigidly agreed to it even though I knew this time I couldn't just run away and hide from him like I have been doing in the past, but I only agreed to it if it meant that he would leave Bailey alone. It almost felt like I was switching places with her since this is what she must have experience when she was last in juvie with him, I was scared and not ready for this.

Just as Mike and Duncan both were giving Mal heated looks, the unexpected happened. Not only did Chris and Chef and Mal's parole officer come marching through the mess hall doors, but my grandfather as well. The smug look on Mal's face dropped immediately with a quick startled look that flashes momentarily over his features that was soon replaced with a distasteful glance and obvious boredom. Everyone in the mess hall either stopped talking and stared or simply went back to what they were doing with little to no concern at their sudden reappearance, but Chris signaled for us to come this way and from the look my grandfather was giving not just Mal, but me too, I knew we were both in deep. With me being planted in Mal's lap on top of that, I was sure Mal was going to get it this time.

Everyone was pulled into Chris's office not just Mal and I, but Duncan, Bailey, Mike and Zoey, and oddly enough even Big Ed ( I guess because he aided in my little concert to keep both Chris and Chef out of the mess hall while everyone partied). Chris would have loved to if he could 'that is make' Mike and Zoey stay and take punishment for all the trouble we had caused today. Since they were not applied as current delinquents in this facility, but only visitors he rewarded them by other means possible by telling them that they were not allowed to come back for another month instead for compensation. Duncan and Bailey were forced to work in Chef's kitchen for only a week whereas Mal and I since we were the main instigators as Chris put it we were forced to work for Chef for entire a month like they both threatened us earlier. As soon as Chris's and Chef's threats were carried out as Mal only rolled his eyes in annoyance the entire time, Mike and the others were all dismissed except for Mal and I as I awaited what was going to happen next. Chris and Chef even left the room as it was just my grandfather, and his two bodyguards and Mal's parole officer now. My grandfather stood in front of Chris's desk with both hands behind his back and surveyed both Mal and me with looks of disappointment and disgust which were mainly aimed more towards Mal than me as his and Mal's eyes narrowed at as they locked on to one another. I swallowed dryly and hoped against hope that this wasn't going to turn into anything similar as last time they spoke because it wasn't pretty at the hospital and it sure wasn't very pretty in Chef's office the time before that either.

"I am very disappointed in the both of you," He said with a stern look as he then looked at me and continued, "Especially you young lady, I know your mother raised you better than this."

We followed his eyes as they went up to one of Chris's monitor screens that playing back some of the things Mal and me pulled earlier in the halls on Chris and Chef and then Mal chasing me out facility. I cringed and started to worry just how much more he knew. Did he see me almost getting run over too? If so, did he see Mal's violent behavior before we came back? My questions were soon answered as my grandfather spun on his heel and started yelling in Mal's face while Mal stood there and never flinched or even moved a muscle or blinked the entire time.

"How dare you attempt to put your hands on my granddaughter, you little shit! Did I not warn you what I'd do to you if I caught you or even so much as find out about such an incident again?! Did I not make it perfectly clear that you were to prove to me your worth and show me how serious you are about taking over my position as the head of the Valenti's family name?!" He shouted angrily with his face in Mal's as I cringe slightly as I watch him grab Mal by the collar of his shirt and get even further into Mal's face as let all kinds of hell lose on him.

I felt like ducking behind Mal's back taking hold of his arm out of uneasiness, but I resisted that temptation and weakness of mine of always leaning on him when things got rough.

My grandfather then turned a sourly gaze in my direction as he pointed an anger shaky finger at me and roared, "And you young lady, you know better than to run out in the middle of the street! What the hell were you thinking?! If it hadn't been for Mal, you..."

By then even though my grandfather still had a firm hand on the collar of the front Mal's shirt, Mal still managed to shove me behind him protectively which was something I wasn't expecting from him and it startled me even though he did pull something similar to this in the hospital when I got in the way of my grandfather disciplining Mal. It still unnerved me then and it still does now. I just don't get Mal at all, why was he protecting me like this?

Pappy gave Mal a dark look as he then said, "You think to step in the way of my dealings as I correct my granddaughter's undisciplined behavior is going to make up for your show of violence you displayed in front her and nearly injuring her on top of that?"

Mal yanked himself free from my grandfather's hold as he took a step back as I held onto his arm from behind him as he snarled back, "I didn't lay a hand on her, did I?! Do you see any marks or bruises on her, do you?! I kept my word and kept her safe, so piss off old man!"

I gasped at Mal's outburst as I felt the bottom of my stomach drop, my grandfather was going to kill him this time for sure as I felt panic building up inside of me. I felt sick like earlier, but only worse now as I watched both my grandfather and Mal fight verbally so viciously with one another.

"What'd you say to me you little punk?! You think just because you're a minor that I won't strike your ass down, is that it?! Well, you better rethink your game plan then because whatever happens in this office is gonna stay in this office!" My grandfather spat back at him as he started moving closer towards Mal.

Mal backed up some more than shoved me down into one of the chairs in front of Chris's office desk as I watched helplessly as they both continued to verbally assault one another which then turned into them putting their hands on one another. The next thing I knew was I screamed out Mal's name in panic as I gasp in horror because...well I don't know why. Just seeing my grandfather punched Mal in the face which sent him staggering into the floor scared the crap out of me because I never saw anyone get the best of Mal before. Just seconds after that happened I glance out the window of Chris's office and saw everyone watching in horror at the sight, I wasn't sure who was more surprised or scared by it. Chris and Chef weren't even paying any attention, but the others looked completely speechless at seeing someone take out Mal so easily. I wanted to close my eyes or even look the other way, but I couldn't because it was too frightening to turn away from.

Zoey's Pov:

I thought to see Roxanne kissing Mal was shocking enough in front everyone in the mess hall, but this...this was just out of hand. Why wasn't Chris or Chef doing something to end it? Almost the moment everyone left the office, Mr. Valenti erupted in roars of shouting as he raised his voice what both Mal and Roxanne, but mostly Mal. We didn't even have to look into the window at first to know what was happening because Roxanne's grandfather's voice carried. From the look on Mike's face he was giving just now, he was the most surprised one out of all us, and I assumed it was because Mal stood in the line of fire and shielded Roxanne from the heat as Roxanne's grandfather attempted to yell her because of earlier events from the sound of it. Mal soon pushed her back into one of the chairs and then she let out a scream of terror and of all things screamed Mal's name as they both started to get verbally aggressive, but physical too. Not long after her eyes locked onto ours through the glass window, one of her grandfather's men pulled the shades and we could no longer see what was happening, but we could pretty well hear it all from outside of the door.

Bailey was still a little shook up from her confrontation earlier with Mal and his attempt at exposing her to that creep Steve just to get Roxanne to agree to marry him, but now after watching with the rest of us just moments ago, she looked pale again. I couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind after all of this. I really wish she hadn't landed herself back into Mal's clutches if she needed a place to stay I'm sure my parents wouldn't have minded or even Svetlana because Mike did say she just got herself a new apartment of her own. I'm pretty sure she would have been thrilled to have her as a roommate. It would have been better for her than this, but then that left the horrible mess Roxanne is in now with Mal. There was no escaping this, even if she found a way to run away from juvie again, I was more than positive that Mal would track her down and drag her back no matter how far she ran. This just wasn't fair. I felt like biting my nails (and I don't do that), but after all the events that's lead up to this point...it was really hard not to.

"I sure hope everything turns out okay in there." I blurted out loud with worry even though I was trying to put on a brave face.

Mike patted my shoulder and said in a reassuring voice, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, Zoey. Maybe Mr. Valenti can straighten out Mal and hopefully, he can open up Mal's eyes and make him see how serious getting married is."

"Good luck with that pal." Duncan snorted and then shook his head in disbelief as he added, "I've watched Mal for awhile here, and just from a bystander's view...I can tell that Mal has no desire to change his ways. Not now or anytime soon from the looks of it, and that's what bothers me the most about this."

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully, but then added, "but Mal has treated her differently from the way he's dealt with Bailey and myself. And he did say that he's got feelings for her, so maybe she can..."

"Change him?" Bailey said skeptically as she finished my sentence and then concluded, "I just don't know Zoey. You've seen for yourself what he's capable of when he gets his way, and that was just from using Mike's body. Now he doesn't have that problem anymore, he has full control of his now and seems to have a lot of power of this place from what Duncan has told me."

"He may have full control of his body," Mike pointed out and then after a split second he grinned and added, "but not his emotions or feelings. Zoey just might be onto something here. If Roxanne could tap into his human heart, maybe...just maybe Mal could finally-"

"Chill out?" Duncan stated with a raised eyebrow clearly not buying it as he went on and said nonchalantly, "Yeah...with Mal I'm not seeing that happening anytime soon. She'd have to pull out all the stops to open up that psycho's heart ."

"Well...she's like halfway there!" I said with enthusiasm trying to look on the bright side of things.

Duncan gave me an unimpressed look as he ran his hand over his face while Bailey just sadly shook her head and added, "I wish I had as much faith in this kind of dilemma as you do Zoey, but I don't see anything good coming out of this in all honesty here."

"Just keep your chin up Bailey, "I said with a small, warm smile as I placed a hand on Bailey's shoulder and kindly added, "I'm sure things will turn out alright in the end. Mike and I will come back to visit you guys in a month. That's a promise."

Mike agreed with a smile that was just as warm as mine was as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"That boy isn't gonna change anytime soon trust me, I've dealt with his little punk ass for a while now." Chef threw into our conversation as Chris nodded his head in agreement as they both looked pretty smug about it and laughed as they both went back to their previous discussion before they interrupted ours.

Everyone let out a long sigh, but our attention was soon brought back to the present situation as things started to sound like they were getting out of hand in Chris's office once more.

Mal's Pov:

As soon as I made sure Roxanne was out of my way, the fight with the old coot and me had gone underway and he actually landed a punch on me. For an old fool, he wasn't as weak as I took him for, on the contrary, he was a lot stronger than he looked. That hit to my jaw sting a little more than I'd like to admit it, but not enough to knock me off my game. I quickly got back up to my feet to return the favor, but before I was even halfway back up he pulled me the rest of the way back up by the front of my shirt and slammed me into the office door and started making threats as he shouted at me again with the same intensity as before.

"The only reason I knew about the incident outside is that I was behind several cars during the accident. Your parole officer was the first to inform me that both of you were running out in the middle of road," He roared in my face as he then turned his head back to Roxanne, but in a lower volume of voice with the same amount of disappointment he added, "And you're how old now, Roxanne?!"

Roxanne gulped as she shamefully looks down at my hands that she fidgeting within her lap as she then mumbled out a small and very feebly reply, "Sixteen."

"That's right sixteen years old and you go and pull a dangerous stunt like that. Roxanne, honey I love you very much, but if as your grandparent and guardian I'm highly disappointed in your actions today and along with this," The old man barked at her never taking his hands off of me as he then turned his attention back to me and continued, "chucklehead over here."

In a lower tone of voice he hissed in my face with his blood pressure obviously high as he said, " I saw how you were carrying her across the road and if I see it again boy, I will tear you from limb from limb! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

I narrowed my eyes as I tightened my hands around his that were gripping the cloth of my shirt as I spoke in the same tone of voice, "Crystal."

He stared at me a moment longer as though he was trying to make up his mind whether or not I got the message, and then he released his hold over me and walked back in front of Chris's desk and indicated with the nod of his head for me to follow and take a seat as well which I did after locking eyes with him for a moment longer myself. He stood there with his arms folded over his chest as though he was about to come to decision and announce and/or bring a punishment of his own down onto us both aside from the one that...that those two imbeciles came up with.

His eyes locked onto mine as he coldly remarked, "One more incident like this one Mal, and I will have you plucked from this facility and placed in what I'd consider a more suitable environment for you than this. That way I can keep an even closer eye on you until you've reached your peak where I myself can deem if whether or not you are indeed the young man I had high hopes for. Do not repeat this incident again and that goes for the both of you. I don't want to see or hear anything like this again from either of you."

Even though he was talking to both of us when he made his statement, his eyes never left mine the whole entire time he spoke like he knew me for what I was and in a way, he probably did all thanks to Mike and that freaky scientific-project of a surgery. Nonetheless, I don't care how powerful and feared by others this old geezer was, he was nothing compared to what I will become once I gain my own power soon. I'll make him bend and bow before me when my time comes, but until then I'll play the whipped child and go along with this little charade for the time being. I had other problems to deal with now that Steve knew about my relationship with Roxanne and I wasn't just talking about our upcoming marriage and also her being my slave girl which he seems to know so much about. Somebody and I don't know who among my peons as leaked out that information after I specifically stated that...that knowledge was to stay out of his jurisdiction so I wouldn't have to deal with him trying to worm his way into my affairs. No matter, I'll find out who and why later. Interesting enough he dismissed Roxanne before me, I watched out of the corner of my eyes as she warily left the room and closed the door behind her with a small click of the door handle.

Bailey's Pov:

Sometime after the guys in McLean's office closed the shades in the window, the door slowly opened and out came a ruffled-looking Roxanne. She didn't exactly look any of us in the eye at first when she came out, and I couldn't blame her after everything that's happened so far today, but then she did she look like she was ready to crumble. Zoey was the first to take notice of it as she hugged her and spoke words of comfort to her as I tried to smile at her myself and tell her she still had me and Duncan when this was all over even though I wasn't sure how long with Mal around.

"It will be alright, you'll see." Zoey softly said with more faith in the situation than the rest of us as she continued to rub Roxanne back in a comforting gesture.

Mike patted her on the shoulder as he also tried to chime in to lighten things up by saying, "Well speaking out of experience if there is one thing that I can reassure you about Mal and that is he'll definitely make sure no one ever lays a finger on you. He always did hold up his deals with keeping my other personalities and myself safe from harm when he took control of my body."

"But did he ever make you sacrifice anything in return for it?" Roxanne asked warily.

"No, why?" Mike asked with confusion.

Roxanne looked up at Mike with uneasiness as she then said, "He only promised to keep me safe if only in return that I gave up my body to him. And if I didn't accept his deal he was going to blackmail me."

Mike and Zoey both gasped.

"What kind of blackmail?" Zoey asked with concern and curiosity.

Mike was definitely angered by it as Roxanne then when into detail about how Mal had nude pictures made of her to keep her under his thumb and force her into being his slave girl. I was truly shocked. So that was how Mal had got someone has headstrong as Roxanne to bend to his will, but it seems she hasn't given him everything he wanted yet. She was still fighting back and that explains so much, especially desire to run away from juvie so bad. I would too if I was in her shoes. Several minutes Zoey brought up the most questionable thought that was on everyone's mind earlier in the mess hall.

"That was some kiss you gave Mal back there by the way,' Zoey said with a puzzled look on her face as she added, "It almost looked like you-,"

At the mention of the kiss, I could see Roxanne stiffen up and back away as her face turned almost as red as her hair as she started stuttering and cutting into Zoey's last comment as she sounded suddenly defensive, "T...There's nothing between us! I just did what I had to in order to save Bailey from being exposed by him! The kiss means nothing! Really!"

She backed away from Zoey and the rest of us looking embarrassed and scared all at the same time. I was no fool by any means, and it was then that I was starting to figure it out after everything I just witness between those two all in one day and now it was starting to really add up. She was either already caught up and addicted to Mal's drugged touch or even worse still...she also had feelings for him. Either one was not good when it came down to it, but considering the situation at hand, it didn't exactly make it any better or worse at this point. Duncan was the first to speak up at her sudden burst of uneasiness.

"Whoa...calm down there Red, nobody is accusing you of anything. Especially with that creep in mind." Duncan said with his hands up in a slow-it-down motion as he nodded his head at the office to indicate Mike's evil twin who still inside.

She seems to calm down some from his comment but still kept her distance out of what I could only guess was fear and uncertainty. I can't imagine how confused and muddled she must feel right now after all of this. I knew all too well just how stressful being trapped with Mal was like and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But when I thought about it, even Zoey who is so innocent could tell there was something up with them. The way that she kissed him was dangerously similar to the way Zoey kisses Mike and the way I kiss Duncan which can only lead me to believe that maybe she likes him. But Mal...why him of all guys? And How? I really did need to get her away from him and talk to her for her own safety. He may love her as Mike and Zoey said, but that doesn't mean that he still won't use her for his own twisted sense of enjoyment.

I lost track of what everyone was saying as I soon noticed everything grew uncomfortably quiet and the office erupted back into sounds of voices being raised and loud trashing noises that followed shortly after. Everyone looked spooked and troubled once again as we all waited for the ending results which didn't take long because Mal suddenly burst out the door with a look of murder clearly visible in his eyes as they soon landed on all of us standing outside the office. There was nothing awkward about this. Nothing awkward about this at all.

"Get your ass back in this office right...NOW!" A voice roared from Chris McLean's office and none of us needed to be told who it was.

I'm not going to lie when I say that I thought Mal was scary, but Roxanne's grandfather was a scary man when he was angered.

"Fat chance old man!" Mal thundered back as he attempted to storm off pasted us as his eyes lingered on Roxanne's figure, but only briefly as though to confirm that she was still within his eyesight as he then turned around, to sum up the situation.

Roxanne's grandfather then glared dangerously at Mal from inside the office and reminded him by saying in a threatening manner, "Just remember this much boy, if another occurrence repeats itself like today...I will stop at nothing until I have beaten you myself. Maybe then I'll finally get through to you."

Everyone gasped. I mean yeah...we caught words and phrases of what was being said in the office, but nothing like that. Mal was seething with hot rage from where he stood, but he made no attempt to leave or even make a retort as his eyes never left Roxanne's grandfathers. Within moments as they both cooled off, Mr. Valenti as Mike calls him soon apologized for his unruly behavior and even shook both mine and Duncan's hand. He was quite a powerhouse when crossed, but a real gentleman in person. He was truly something else altogether. I marveled at the man that supposedly bought Mal and was making him his successor. I hope he knew what he was getting himself into by taking in Mal. He then soon pulled his granddaughter back by his side for what looked like a last minute word, and I noticed that Mal was watching very closely as though to see if Roxanne was spilling anything he didn't want the old guy to know.

Mike then choose that moment to intervene by taking a few steps towards him which immediately caught Mal's attention as Mike spoke in a lower tone of voice where only everyone in our group heard, "Why are you hiding it from her? Why don't you just come out of the closet and tell her already?"

Mal gave him a dirty look but didn't respond as he then turned his attention back to Roxanne and her grandfather.

"You do realize that she's a girl and you can't hide stuff from chicks, trust me." Duncan pitched in.

"Lay off me you bunch of blockheads," He countered with an irritable tone as he never took his eyes off of his centerfold as he added, "You don't think that I don't already know that. I'm well aware of how clever she is, that's part of what intrigued me about her."

"Then why dig yourself a grave and not speak up and tell her?" Duncan pressed.

"Are you forgetting who runs this place? Because I can promise you it's not those two twits over there." Mal stated as we all followed his gaze towards Chris and Chef as they both started to sneeze.

"That's not the point Mal," Mike pointed out as he continued, "the point is that Roxanne deserves to know the truth and it's not right trying to make all of us keep quiet about your true feelings towards her. Just tell her."

By now Mal gave up trying to ignore us as he narrowed his eyes at all of us and said, "I can't do that right now because it's more complicated than that. A peon and an outsider like you wouldn't understand that."

Mike raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought the same thing when I had you and the others still in my head when I first met Zoey. What's your excuse?"

Yeah really...I thought to myself because I dared not to bring any more attention to myself today after certain events that happened earlier.

"Don't give me that shit Mike," Mal snarled as he baited on, "this is a completely different thing altogether. I'm not just doing out of my own selfish desires, I made a deal with the old goat over there to keep her safe and I intend on keeping it by whatever means necessary."

"Can't you at the very least explain why?" Zoey timidly asked from behind Mike in a hushed tone.

Mal raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Getting bold now aren't you little Red?...Is Roxanne rubbing off on you too?"

"Just answer the question, Mal." Mike persisted as he started to sound frustrated with him.

Mal regarded him with an unimpressed look on his face and then frowned as he said, "Fine. If it'll stop you intrusive little busybodies from sticking your noses in my affairs then, by all means, I'll break it down for you."

We all gave him a dirty look as he then proceeded to explain, "Look, if Steve finds out that she means anything to me, he'll do whatever it takes to destroy her inside and out by whatever means possible. He'll get in her head and screw with her. He'll even go as far as preying on her innocence which he's tried only once before and I quickly ended it, but only because I had eyes on her first since day one."

"You really think Steve's that smart?" Duncan asked with uncertainty.

"He's not as dumb as he looks, unfortunately." Mal muttered barely audible for the rest of us to hear.

"So you're saying that creep, Steve will stalk her just because Roxanne's in contact with you, why?" I inquired out of curiosity before I could even stop myself.

"Weren't you listening to me doll face?," Mal retorted in a moody voice as he concluded, "Whatever I hold valuable and/or consider worth my attention that bonehead comes running. He won't stop at nothing to take what is mine."

"But why?" Duncan asked without thinking.

Mal let out an aggravated sigh as he almost raises his voice but then remembers the other two who were deep in discussion on the other side of the hall as he says, "That all started when I first took over this dump. I pulled the rug out from under his dimwitted ass and to be honest that is none of your business."

Mike scowled him with a sour look on his face as he said, "You do realize that if one of us were to slip and tell her-,"

Mal aggressively snarled at Mike as he flickered his dark eyes from us to the other group and then coldly remarked, "Look here little Mikey, I'll tell her myself on my terms, and none of you peons had better so much as peep a word about it or else!"

He immediately took his hands off of Mike who still glared back at Mal. It was so weird because they looked like two twin brothers fighting each other that it was uncanny. I blinked several times and shook my head to shake the thought away because I knew in fact that they weren't. Looking back in Roxanne's direction, I saw her making her way back towards us as her grandfather was headed out the front exit doors. Zoey and Mike soon followed suit after giving out words of encouragement and hugs before taking their leave as well.

Mal's Pov:

By now I was ready to take my leave from being surrounded by so many lamebrains which were starting to take their toll on my patience, but I came up short when Chef grabbed me by the back of my shoulders and pulled me back around towards him and the others which irritated me as I snarled back at him, "Don't touch me, busboy!"

"What'd you call me?!...Boy, you had better cool yourself before I have to call out your parole officer to detain you," Chef said with a slightly worried and angered look that then turned into a smug one as he countered, "besides who's going to save your little princess here if you're not around to protect her? Especially when I'm putting my class favorite in charge of you troublemakers for your first little lesson in cooking tonight."

I stopped in my tracks as it took everything in my power not to turn away and slug this peon for even considering such a ridiculous idea.

Roxanne's eyes flashed as she shrieked back at him with outrage, "I am not his princess!"

I chuckled at her will to defy me, she'll never give in, will she?

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Chef added with a smug and all-too-knowing grin which only made little Red ball up her fists and growl at him even more.

I smirked because I did love that look she gives when her patience as reaches its limit. We all soon followed Chris and Chef towards Chef's kitchen to begin our newest punishment and according to Chef that would be prepping his food pantry and freeing up his cooking duties. Everyone groaned in protest, but Chef only laughed and announced before he left that since he wasn't in the mood to babysit us that he would put his favorite little stooge in charge of us to make sure we did our jobs and that bastard chose of all idiots...Steve.


	63. The Kitchen Nightmare

Roxanne's Pov:

When my grandfather pulled me to the side for a moment before he had to go so he could get in a few last words, I got the instinctive feeling that a certain somebody's eyes were set burning on the back of my head, but I never looked up to give him any suspension that I knew. Pappy informed me that he would have to finalize the remaining bits of the custody papers and again that he was sorely disappointed in both Mal and myself for our poor choice of actions be displayed today and said that Raph, Mal's parole officer would be keeping an even closer eye on the both of us now. I wanted so desperately to beg him to call off this ridiculous wedding or even consider finding someone else than Mal if he wanted me to take over the family name so bad, but I knew it wouldn't work. He had his mind made up and Mal was going to be his leading man. I wasn't sure what he saw in him that made him want Mal to be the one in charge of his business, he clearly had more faith in the jerk than I or the rest of us did. I was curious at how my parents would receive Mal when I stopped and thought about it. I was sure my dad would say no the moment he laid eyes on him just because he was my father and it was his job to be very over-protective about these things. He once told me that I could never go on a date with any guy until I got married which made no sense at all, but I saw what he was doing and it did make me snicker to myself thinking about it. My mother would hate Mal on the spot the moment she set eyes on him and would fight with Pappy about this until she got some kind of say in it. I honestly would have loved to see her and Mal interact because it would be like setting a bull loose in a china shop and I was more than sure that the results would be catastrophic. I smirked and even giggled a little bit inwardly at the idea.

At one point when my grandfather and I were deep into conversation, I had thought I heard raised voices coming from behind us, but when I checked it out from the corner of my vision I had not really seen anything out of the ordinary other than a surly-looking Mal popping off to the others. That surprisingly enough was no shocker for me considering how much time I've spent with him and unfortunately witness some of his unruly habits. My grandfather commented that he had to go and so he pulled his coat on and placed his hat back on top of his head as he smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek before he turned to leave as I also returned the hug and kiss too and then turn anxiously back around to face the music.

Mike and Zoey were both saying their goodbyes to Duncan and Bailey whereas Mal pretended not to even notice and then rolled his eyes at them as I soon approached everyone and received a hug and friendly pat on the back from each of them as well before they deported. They promised that as soon as they could, they'd come back and visit us and hopefully next time around try to avoid getting into too much trouble like today's events. Mike at least attempt to be nice and tell Mal goodbye whereas Zoey bit her bottom lip and just waved nervously from a safe distance while Mal just stood there unimpressed with his arms crossed waiting impatiently for them to leave so that we could learn from Chris and Chef just what kind of punishment that they both had in store for us. I noticed that as soon as I was almost back Mal had started to leave and got into a little bit of a scuffle with Chef who wasn't letting Mal get off so easily. I had just come into the conversation when he called me Mal's princess and I wasn't having that, so I told him off that I was not, in fact, his girl even though now I technically was after that agreement I made with Mal in the mess hall concerning "the marriage thing" and Bailey's safety.

Chris McLean had said that he would leave our punishments up to Chef because apparently he had other things to do and didn't want to waste his precious time on us, and would you believe it that our so-called punishment was the threat Chris and Chef had made hours ago before Mal and I made our slippery escape. I'm assuming that Duncan, Bailey, and Big Ed got off easily with only one week of kitchen duties because neither of them was involved in the little oil spill in the hallway that Mal and I caused. Instead, we were graciously given a full month as they promised of prepping the kitchen and cleaning it spotless. Mal was not enthused by it one bit. As a matter of fact, he was more like the complete opposite when it came down to it. He was moody and very cross, to say the least. Chef said he wanted us to report to the kitchen at after hours so it didn't cut into our classes and other activities that a good number of the delinquents here skipped anyways and that we were to repeat this method until the time period of our punishments were up. With us all doing this kitchen prep so late, it left Chef and his kitchen staff a lot more free time (to do what...I had no idea) because all they had to do was cook the food and serve it whereas we were stuck on the clean up duty and making sure everything was ready to go for his staff to take over the next day.

Everyone groaned out loud in protest.

I couldn't help but feel like the main instigator even though Mal was just as much of a guilty party as myself when I stopped and thought about it, but he didn't seem bothered by it one bit. At the appointed time, we all followed Chef down to his kitchen where he began to give out assignments and/or orders for everyone to carry out. He immediately separated Mal and myself which I couldn't imagine why (and by all means there was no sarcasm there whatsoever) as he placed Mal in charge of peeling twenty huge bags of potatoes with Duncan as his aide and he put Bailey and me in charge of chopping up vegetables and rinsing the potatoes that were ready and available from the peeling process. Big Ed was left cleaning the pots and pans and other dishes which there was plenty of from the looks of it, (it was like no one had done any real cleaning in over a week, maybe even longer than that from the trails of dishes that piled as high as the ceiling).

Chef smiled a pretty smug grin from ear to ear when he was done giving out orders as he stood in front of the kitchen doorway, and added, "And boys, you better have all those potatoes peeled and ready to go by tomorrow morning," He turned and pointed at Mal as he finished, "...especially you...crazy little creep."

I giggled out loud before I could even stop myself by clamping a hand over my mouth as Mal turned his dark glare in my direction as he hissed, "What are you laughing about? You're stuck in the same situation as the rest of us."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not doing all the work this time, and you have to pick up your own slack for a change." I challenged with a smirk.

Chef glared at the both of us for interrupting him while he was giving out instructions, he thundered over us and said, "Shut up, I'm not through talking yet!"

Chef mumbled something along the line of "damn kids" as he tapped his foot impatiently.

As soon as the room grew quiet again he smirked as he let his eyes darted between Mal and myself as they then landed onto Mal where he added, "While we're on the subject, I'm glad you brought that up Roxanne because I sure would hate for Mal to miss out on all the fun and bail on everyone," Chef grin only grew bigger by the second as he locked eyes with irritable Mal and concluded, "You're not getting out of doing your punishment this time like you have been in the past. Oh, no...I've already got this covered."

Chef with the same cocky grin in place moved to one side as the kitchen doors opened and in walked the last person I wanted to see. Steve.

"Since I can't be here to drill you myself, Steve here being my runner up will be taking charge and making sure that nobody leaves until everything is done and meets expectations." Chef deviously said and darkly chuckled as he watched the look of protests on everyone's faces as everyone groaned.

"Dude, did you hit your head or something? Mal and Steve in the same room is suicide. They'll have this whole kitchen looking like a bomb went off!" Duncan protested as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Little green man is right. You better pick somebody else if you value your cooking quarters." Big Ed said in an agreement which surprised me because I don't think I ever heard the big guy speak up before, not until now that is.

Duncan shot Big Ed a dirty look and then turned his attention back to Chef as we all waited for his response.

"Sorry, but the bidding is closed and you get Steve. Better luck next time kids." Chef concluded with an evil laugh and a wave of his hand he turned and exited the doorway.

I could already tell that this was going to be a very long night with our starting point being at 7 pm, and with all the complaining and protesting from Mal and Duncan whereas Big Ed just shrugged his massive shoulders and went after it like it was really no big deal. It took everything I had not to bust a gut seeing that big guy slap on a pair of rubber cleaning gloves and picking up a dish scrubber, but I did grin like an idiot for the next couple of minutes thinking about it. Steve never left his post in front of the double doors barring our only means of escape, and from the looks of clear displeasure from Mal as his one visible eye twitched, I'd say he wasn't too happy with this arrangement. Duncan, on the other hand, sighed with defeat as he took a seat at the only table in the room and pulled out his pocket knife and started on his work without any further word of complaint at this point. Mal after several more seconds of eyeballing Steve icily, growled aggressively as he stomped over to the only other empty chair that was left which was opposite to Duncan's as he too pulled out a pocket knife and started whittling away. Potato peelings were starting to litter the floor all around him as if it was becoming evident that he wasn't even trying to aim for the waste bins. I'm not going to lie when I say this, but seeing Mal trapped inside a kitchen being forced to do chores of that of a busboy...and his arch enemy guarding the door so he couldn't get out of it was made of pure awesome. I did my best not to snort with laughter as I bit my bottom lip to contain myself from further silliness and decisively turned my attention back to what Chef had Bailey and me doing.

Bailey gave me questionable look which I answered by telling her what I was thinking as I pulled out a knife from one of drawers connected to the kitchen counters as I started helping her cut up the produce.

She shook her head as she half smiled and said, "It's funny, but at the same time to me it's not because of how cruel and dangerous he gets when things don't go his way," She paused a moment as she then commented in a more serious tone, "You really shouldn't piss him off. Mal's like a loose cannon ready to blow. Don't strike the match. Trust me, I know."

I nodded my head in agreement to her statement because I positively knew where Bailey was going when she said that, but at the same time Mal has actually only harmed me in a few times I've been here through the first time being "the knife incident" when I accidentally came across his personal records on my bed. Aside from that time well...I'm not going to go into "the glass-shard in my foot story" again because that was painful enough in itself. Not fond memories. Trust me. Okay, so maybe Mal did hurt me a few times, but that still isn't going to scare me into backing down and not fighting back with all I got because believe it or not I am. Bailey seemed really quiet like something was bothering her and eating away at her mind, so being the little-lovable nudger that I am, I poked her and tried to pry open her shell to get her to talk about it. She made a warily quick side-glance into Mal's direction before meeting my gaze and I soon knew why I had forgotten that she according to Duncan and Zoey was Mal's first victim. His first slave girl. Now that I thought back on it, Mal never did say a whole lot about the stuff he did with them, not that I wanted to know and I didn't, but it did make me curious considering how much detail he enjoys going on about doing certain things. I do remember him mentioning that he did let me get away with far too many things that he would have punished his other slave girls for in a heartbeat if they tried those things like hitting him, sassing him, throwing things at him, and the list goes on, but still...it left me wondering just what horrible things he did to make Bailey and Zoey so afraid of just his mere presence.

After Bailey made sure Mal wasn't tuning in on our conversation, she starting describing some of the horrors she experienced with him from her first time in juvie and the things she told me made my skin crawl and made me very thankful that he never did try any of those things on me, but only left me wondering why he hasn't yet. The fact that she said he tried to convince her that she would love the feel of pain and then started onto other things sensual that he did, in fact, tried to do with me, but I always did my best to resist and escape even though it didn't always work. Then came the worse part yet, as she described the night in the spa hotel on Total Drama tv show where she hesitantly explained in a hushed tone of voice where he took full advantage of her and made Zoey watch helplessly the entire time it took place. I was beginning to dread this marriage thing more and more after every little detail that Bailey was filling me in with. I was really marrying a monster. A real creep as I beginning to catch onto what she was saying when she referred to him as such which funny enough I never thought of because I had always seen him as a heartless jerk.

She started listing off things that I should look out for when it came down to it, things like being careful about accepting food or drinks from him that may have a greenish-herb like substance in it, don't fall for the sensations he tries to give you when he well...uh...yeah..., and couple of other things as well. The one that really caught my attention the most (aside from the greenish-herb stuff that made me shudder just thinking about it) was the one she said that she fell right into and should have known better, but fell for it anyways which ended her with a broken wrist in the end. And that was never agreed to have some real fun with him because his idea of fun was lethal. I laughed nervously considering that I did go and have some real fun as he called it with him just recently four days ago...well right before he got shot and the whole hospital incident, but the thing was he didn't hurt me or break anything.

Bailey gave me an odd look and so I explained the situation as I continued working out slices with the tomatoes I was cutting away at as she just stopped what she was doing and looked at me with wide eyes and exclaimed in low pitch voice, "I knew that was you I saw with Mal on that bike! What the heck were you two doing out of juvie anyways? Zoey never said why now that I think back on it."

"Really? That's weird because I was beginning to wonder if that was you too when Mal wouldn't tell who was on the other bike. As for why we were out of juvie that night well...that's kind of a complicated story." I explained in the same tone of voice as I accepted Bailey's finished bowl of chopped cucumbers she handed me and placed them to the side to make more room for prepping.

I quickly summed up the events of that night my grandfather had came to collect Mal and I so we could have a family get to gather which in the end turned into a disaster and minis mentioning the scene in the park because I still wasn't all too sure what that was all about and/or why Mal sudden came onto me like that. I still feel like he was trying to get me to admit something that night with his bizarre antics he chose to use on me, but what...I don't know and so it still bothers me when I think about it. I'd be crazy if I went up to him and straight out asked him and expect him not to try it again and end up in the same position twice, so that was definitely out of the question. As I came back out my thoughts and regarded Bailey out of the corner of my eye as she seemed to digest my words and take in account the events of that night with a thoughtful look on her face. She looked astonished when I explained to her how Mal had leaped in front of the bullet that almost claimed my life. The only reason I knew this was because the doctor had us describe the position in which the bullet was fired and according to him if Mal had not intercepted it like he did, it would have been a head wound that I could have never walked away from alive. I was truly lucky that Mal took his word seriously about keeping me safe from harm even though I still couldn't believe that he was actually going to stick by it.

About an hour later when all worries were at the back of my head as I giggled and joked with Bailey as we started to cut up while we worked on our last batch of apple pie when I then realized I needed a measuring cup to assess the right amount of sliced apples to put in the pie I was currently working on. I opened the cabinet and saw my prize, but then frowned because it was way out my reach.

Curses my short people problems. I thought to myself as I looked around the room for someone to help me.

Bailey was like a few inches (if that was possible) shorter than me, Big Ed was up to his elbows in cleaning, Duncan had got up and was on the other side of the room emptying his potato shavings, which left me with only two options: Steve or Mal. I cringed at the thought of Steve anywhere near me (even though you'd think by now I'd be more afraid of Mal than him, but ironically enough no...I actually felt less skittsh around Mal than Steve) and Mal...does it have to be him?

Inwardly I groan to myself as I looked over in his direction for the first time since we were forced into doing this by Chef and noticed that he was halfway through his last bag with the same scowling expression on his face as we first entered the kitchen quarters. It almost made me want to feel bad for him, but I mentally slapped myself as a reminder that he is the last person I should be trying to take pity on considering all the cruel stunts he's pulled today. I sighed raggedly as I mentally made myself work up the nerve and ask him, and I did, but it was like he didn't even hear me even though I knew he had to because Bailey raised an eyebrow at me nervously.

So he was ignoring me, was he?

I asked one more time and actually got a reply this time, but not the answer I was hoping for.

Without looking up from his work he icily replied as he snapped at me, "Get it yourself!"

If it had not been for the good mood I was in, I would have snapped back at him, but instead of doing just that I had gotten an idea which I knew was foolproof as I bit my bottom lip again to keep from giggling out loud.

In a cheerfully-girly voice, I called over my shoulder without even looking as I say, "Oh Steve, could you get this cup down for me? I seem to be too short to reach it, and you're well...really tall..."

I didn't need to turn around to know who was storming their way towards me as an aggravated Mal hovers over from behind me as he reaches up with god-like speed while slamming open the cupboard the rest of the way open and snatches out the said cup and practically slams it down on the countertop beside Bailey and me.

He narrows his eyes at me as he leans into my personal space with a look that was meant to kill as he hissed dangerously as me, "Here's your cup princess," He leans in even further as I felt his breath on my ear which I tried not to shiver from the closeness of it as he whispers in the same annoyed tone, "Next time you pull a little stunt like this one, I won't be playing Mr. Nice Guy. Don't try it again."

I pushed Mal away and in the same tone of voice as earlier with the sweetest smile I could counter to his grumpy attitude I said, "Gee...thanks hot stuff!"

He blinked with a startled look on his face as he clearly wasn't expecting that kind of response from me and even looked a little flushed for a second due to my spontaneous behavior as I winked at him and pecked him lightly on the cheek and turned back around as though this was a completely normal reaction between Mal and myself. I could tell that Mal was still standing there with his mouth hanging halfway open, but he soon quickly sobered up, with nothing else left to be said he took off back to his seat and continued as though he had never left his perch. I carefully looked to the other side of the room where I could tell Steve enjoyed our little show to the fullest. That guy is a real creep. It was creepy how he has not spoken a single word or even so much as taunted Mal once for having to be forced to serve his time in the kitchen for this entire time. It was like he was simply enjoying watching Mal slowly simmer over his work. I got the feeling that he was onto something and was so biding his time until his moment of truth would be exposed. Nonetheless, I decided to just focus on the task at hand as I took up the cup and did the rest. I looked over and saw that Bailey was staring at me like I had finally lost it.

"Are you crazy?!," Bailey spouted with fear evident in her tone of voice as she continued, "Do you have a death wish in mind?! And you kissed him again on top of that?!"

I smirked triumphantly with the said cup in hand as I only speak loudly enough for her to hear, "It got me what I wanted, didn't it? Besides I'm not finished making him work for his prize."

Bailey laughed nervously and shook her head in disbelief at me while adding the last finishing touches to her pie before getting ready to stick it in the oven to bake.

If it wasn't for the list of recipes left out by some of the other members of staff, I'm pretty sure both Bailey and myself would be lost in this whole mess. A thought a suddenly crossed my mind as I recalled some of the things Bailey mentioned to me about her history with Mal, and that was how did she overcome be addicted to Mal's touch?...There had to be some way to fight it because she did and won in the end...I was scared to ask but had to know so I made a quick peek in Mal's direction to make sure the coast was clear before I did and it was, I then took charge of that opportunity and spilled my inner thoughts on the subject to her.

She regarded me for a moment as she worked on her last pie with a look of uncertainty in her eyes as though she was trying to decide if it was wise to share that information with me, but then with a sag of her shoulders like it was a pretty big burden in itself just releasing the words, she said, "Duncan was my cure, and for Zoey it was Mike. Because of them, we were able to get the same thing, but it was better expressed through love, not lust which Mal trying to force down on us into carving. By finding someone who cares and respects you and in the bedroom, we were able to get wiped clean of Mal's drugged touch."

I quietly listened and absorbed every word like a sponge as I was determined to get free and not hooked on Mal too, even though I was more than certain that I had some sort of attachment to him that I couldn't quite name yet. I wasn't sure if it was love or lust, and it bothered me like there was no tomorrow. If it was lust...that would be great because like she mentioned, all I had to do was find me a guy that I would like and he, in returned felt likewise the same, but if it was love...I was undoubtedly screwed. That last thought made me start to think about things that have been happening between Mal and me, things that were getting pretty awkward between us and I didn't fully understand it either. I didn't have long with my thoughts because Bailey had started talking to me again and I missed what she said, so she repeated it.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me about that particular subject? I figured that" She said with a concerned look on her features as she continued, "that was why you ask me."

I bit my lip again like the trillionth time today as I scrunched my eyebrows together and thought about how I was going to say this because I couldn't even admit this to myself let alone try to explain it to Bailey, but I thought here it goes as I self-consciously stammer out, "I'd...I'd die if he ever found out, but I think I might actually have the hots for Mal," I quickly added after I said that, "Please don't tell him I said that! I'm scared to know what he'd do with me if he thought I liked him."

Before Bailey could even react to my innermost confessions and embarrassing thoughts, Elliot had somehow walked in past Steve and was standing right beside Bailey and I as he stuttered nervously and announced that it was 10 pm and that we needed to quickly wrap it up. He said that those were the words of Chris and Chef because it was way past lockdown hours and everyone was already supposed to be in bed by this time. I don't know how long he had been standing there behind us, but I hoped and prayed he didn't hear any of that because if he did and it got around juvie, I would be ready to go into hiding permanently. I could never live that down especially if Mal found out.

After Elliot made his brief announcement, he gave uneasy glances from Steve to Mal and then made a speedy departure out the double doors, but not before I noticed that Steve whispered something in his ear before dismissing him. He clearly lived in fear of both them, Mal I could understand, but Steve...I wasn't so sure why.

As soon as order was restored back into the room, Bailey gave me a mixture of looks from horror to incredulity to sympathy to shock as she stopped what she was doing and just stared at me opened mouth as I laughed very nervously as she hissed at me, "You can't be serious?! How Roxanne?! How?!"

I gulped and anxiously replied, "I don't know Bailey...it's so complicated. I don't even know when I first realized it anymore."

She stood there frozen in place staring at me like I was crazy.

After I finished that statement I noticed that the room was more quiet than usual and before I could look to find out why Mal suddenly appeared behind us and commented in a low annoyed voice, "Less talking, more working ladies or should I separate one of you?"

We both jolted from the sudden invasion of our private conversation. I spun around on my heel and pointed my cleaver at Mal and irritably hissed at him, "Don't sneak up on somebody when they using a knife you idiot," He raised an eyebrow at me as he regarded me like I was the idiot as I continued to vent my frustration out on him, "And don't tell me what to do!"

Bailey by then was practically hugged the wall in the cabinet in the corner with her knife also still in hand as she did everything she could to avoid any further contact physical or not, with Mal as she looked like she had just seen a ghost or a demon or maybe both.

Mal looked from a very startled Bailey back to me as I narrow my eyes at him and never lowering my knife the entire time as I waited to see what he wanted. I really, really hoped he didn't hear any of what we were talking about because the thought of him finding that out made me too sick to think. Faster than anticipated, he grabbed my wrist up that was holding the blade and forced me to release my grip on it with this moody and very serious look on his face as his eyes never blinked or even left mine the entire time.

His sudden movement made me gasp from fright as he pries the blade out of my hand and placed it on the counter and leaned his face close to my ear and whispered, "Don't leave out of this room alone. Not even to go to the meat cooler," It was like Mal could read my mind when I was about to ask him why as he pointed me into Steve's direction using his eyes and then said, "That's why."

I swallowed nervously as I nodded my head as he backed away and retook his seat at the table peeling produced potatoes, I stood there a little shook up and taken back though not just by Mal's sudden act to pry my knife from me, but by the fact that Mal pretty much pointed out that Steve was watching Bailey and myself harder than I realized. With that in mind, I was starting to grow worried that he would figure out that she was in fact not a 'he' before this night was even over, and that was the last thing she needed right now. As nonchalantly as possible I relayed Mal's message to Bailey and she nodded her head woodenly as we both kept that thought in mind as we did our best to hurry and finish our job. The sooner we got done meant the sooner we could leave this eerie kitchen, but on the plus side, we did have three other guys here to keep an eye out for that creep that was ironically enough supposed to be the one watching us for other reasonings. Not ones that involved stalking.

I was almost done with my last pie as I was nearly caught up with Bailey when I felt something bounce off the back of my leg, I almost jumped with surprise as I turned around and looked down to find that it was a potato that was the perpetrator. As I was reaching down to pick it up, I glance over to see who threw it, and somehow I expected this from Duncan seeing as how he's quite the prankster from time to time, but I should have known better when mine and Mal's eyes locked. He indicated with his finger for me to come here and I raised an eyebrow as I picked up the vegetable and stood up as I firmly placing my hands on my hips in protest. He glowered at me and by then even Bailey noticed that something was up as she looked from Mal back to me.

I huffed and said, "What do you want? Just say it already. Stop acting like a child."

"Just come here." He moodily replied as he tapped his blade against his pants' leg with impatience.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I balled up my hand with the half-peeled potato and marched over to see what he wanted now.

As soon as I stood right in front of him I noticed that Steve was nowhere to be found and that unnerved me as my eyes landed back onto Mal's as his tone took on a serious vibe as he said, "That peon is up to something, so pull up a chair and get to peeling, "He pointed his knife at me and added, "And no complaining. I don't want to hear it."

I pursed my lower lip out in protest, but before I could comment Duncan actually took Mal's side with just as much seriousness in his voice as he said, "I'd listen to him for once Red," Duncan scanned the doors as he added, "Steve's been gone for quite a while now."

I looked nervously back at Bailey in concern for her safety as well. If Steve was about to start something, then I knew I'd be fine because of Mal, but Duncan could only do so much against a muscled-thug like him. I sighed as I placed Mal's half-finished potato on the table beside and walked over to one corner of the room and returned with a broom as Mal eyeballed me with annoyance as he watched me clean up the potato peelings that were still carelessly dropped all around him.

"That doesn't look like a potato, Roxanne!" Mal growled at me as he tossed the next finished one in a bucket close to by.

"That's because it's not Mal, " I snapped back at him as tightened my hold on the broom and added, "And quite frankly I'm this close to beating you with it!"

"Guys...this is not a good time to start fighting," Duncan said as he looked nervously from Mal to me.

We both glared at Duncan as Big Ed came back from the dishes as he pulled off the rubber gloves and said, "Pete just texted me and said that Steve is headed back this way, but brought some company with him. He said he's been trying to page us over the walkie for some time now, but I forgot to turn mine back on since we turned our off to keep from having them confiscated by Chef."

Mal swore as he pulled out his walkie and turned it on as he said, "How many?"

Pete quickly replied over the walkie and grimly said, "About fifteen to twenty of them heading your way. They'll be there in less than five minutes. You want me to send back up?"

"Yes do that, and make it the usual," Mal replied with indifference before putting his walkie in his back pocket.

He stood up and looked at Big Ed in the eye as he gave out his order, "Stay here and make sure none of them get past the double doors," His tone turned mischievous and dark as he headed towards to door with a smirk plastered on his face as he concluded, "I'll take care of the rest myself."

I wanted to stop him, but at the same time if he didn't go...who would stop Steve and his creeps from invading the kitchen and taking over? I still can't believe Chef would pick that creep out of everyone in this whole facility to be in charge of us. He should have known that something like this was bound to happen or did he know and just wanted to see how we would handle it? Either way, we were going to be in deep if they weren't dealt with soon.

Before he walked out he turned to the rest of us in a monotone laced with sarcasm as he said, "Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll all be just fine," He then turns and looks at me with this dangerous, but serious look as he points at me and adds, "And don't you dare leave this room and follow me. I mean it this time."

Again I wanted to fight back and argue, but I just swallowed that impulse and rigidly nodded my head as he looks at me a moment longer to see if I truly got the message and then without another word he turned on his heel and left out the double doors.

Bailey's Pov:

Right after Mal left the big guy called Big Ed took overwatch by the double doors while the rest of us tried to remain calm and finish up so we could leave. By now all pies were done except for the last one Roxanne had been working on before Mal had interrupted her progress with his odd way of grabbing her attention...with a potato? Regardless I quickly took over and had it in the oven in less than five minutes as I rounded up the last of the remaining dishes and offered to get them cleaned and out of the way, but Roxanne said she'd do it, so I wasn't one to argue when it came to dishes duty and someone was willing to take it. She soon disappeared around the corner to where Big Ed had been cleaning his share of dishes, I took up my share as I wiped down the countertops and put all the spices and other cooking supplies away as Duncan cleaned and washed down the last batch of potatoes and refrigerated them for the kitchen staff tomorrow. By then we could all hear far off shouting and swearing, some of it sounded like it was getting closer, but none of it ever entered the kitchen doors.

Duncan noticed my uneasy glances towards the only entrance and exit that we have and came up to me and pulled me into a hug while saying, "Hey, things are going to be alright. If there is one thing that I do know and that is Mal's not gonna let anyone get past those doors, he's too possessive of Red in there," He said as he tried to calm my jittery nerves as he placed a kiss on my brow and added, "He'll kill anybody if they touch her, and believe it or not, I'd do the same for you too and plus some other things."

"Wow," I commented with surprise and giggled at his last set of words as I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "That's probably one of the most romantic things I've ever heard you say, tough guy."

I looked up to see him blushing down at me as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and makes sure that nobody else was looking as he fumbles with himself in mutters out loud only for my ears, "Well...I know I never go into too much detail about how I feel about you because I know that you already know, but you are my number one priority, Diamond. I'd do just about anything for you."

I squeezed him tighter for just a moment longer as our hug quickly came to an end, I reached up cupping his face as I kissed him and said, "I know and that's why you'll always be my big lug. But this place is just...crazy."

I felt safe enough to leave my hoodie down for the time being seeing as that Big Ed already knew my secret but was kind enough to keep it for me, he didn't seem like the type that talked much anyways from his silent stature. I think he just might be the only sane and less creepy one out of Mal's bunch oddly enough, but he still had to follow Mal's order to the boot or suffer for it. I couldn't fathom the life as one of Mal's goons, being a slave was more than enough for me and I had no plans on going back to that lifestyle. Suddenly Big Ed spoke and I never took him as one for small talk as his eyes never stopped scanning the hallways through the plastic-like clear windows in the double doors that were framed at the top of them.

He quietly commented, "This place has always been like that. I would know because I was here before Mal and Duncan got here. And with Mal, it's only gotten worse, especially with the two former show hosts as the head honchos here."

"I can believe that." I sighed with resolve as I folded my arms and made up my mind to keep myself more alert now with those thoughts in mind and added to it, "But what I can't believe is that there is someone nutty enough to keep taking on Mal after seeing for themselves just how psycho he can go."

"You mean Steve?" Duncan stated as he took a seat at the table and I followed pursuit too considering that I didn't know how long this was going to take.

By now everything was done, except for what little bit Roxanne was wrapping up in the washroom, so here we all were sitting and waiting like ducks in a pond. I even removed Roxanne's last pie from the oven and left it to cool on the counter before wrapping it up and putting it away with the rest.

I nodded my head to Duncan's question and said, "Just why is he so bent on pestering Mal. I mean come on, Mal should be the last person he'd want to lock horns with. The guy is either brave or stupid or both."

Duncan honestly didn't know himself as he stated and shrugged his shoulders and claimed that there was various of rumors throughout juvie as to why Steve continued to be a thorn in Mal's side, but I, myself and Duncan soon got our answer from Big Ed. I mean of course, he would know, he works for Mal...

"Long story short," He said in a more serious tone as he took his eyes off the window for a brief moment and looked at us as he said, "Mal stole Steve's role as the juvie king and that really pissed Steve off. He's been fighting him trying to reclaim his title since."

I don't know why, but I found the rules in this juvie rather interesting, so I went on to ask, "How can Steve reclaim it though? He just can't walk up to Mal and demand him to step down, so how's that work?"

That's where Duncan intervened as he thoughtfully added, "I've heard the only way that that's possible is if they have a face off with one another which is probably why they fight so much."

"It is," Big Ed said as he returned his attention back to the window, but continued talking to us, "If you want to be the one in charge here, you have to be the toughest, and the cruelest one here. That and you have to win in a fight against the juvie king, Mal to claim it."

That was a lot to take in. So it would seem that after Total Drama-All-Stars and from the strange scientific surgery that Mike and the other underwent that Mal had kept himself rather busy and was never without entertainment this entire time. It made sense considering how he's not happy unless he's the one behind all the power, and it also made sense now after Mal's comment tonight regarding him refusing to tell Roxanne about his true feelings. The creep actually did care about her safety, and I was almost floored by it. Mal clearly stole something precious from Steve and now if Steve found out how precious Roxanne really was to Mal...Mal would be the one screwed this time, but surely Mal could take care of it. I mean if he wanted to he could permanently put Steve in the hospital to solve the problem altogether, or maybe he's tried that and Steve is actually stronger than he lets on, but if that's the case then how is Mal able to take him down so easily like I and the others have seen today? Maybe Steve has grown stronger since the time Mal defeated him when he first arrived here in juvie? Or maybe Mal is growing weaker? Maybe Zoey and Mike are right, could Roxanne be affecting Mal this bad that he's slowly slipping from his natural evil ways? He does hurt her less than he did with Zoey and me. I saw him do things today that I know for a fact that he'd never for anyone in a million years, but he did. My internal gears were slowly turning and ideas along with thoughts were all buzzing in my head from former conversations with Mal from my past to now to things Roxanne has told me to things I've just witness and acts I've seen Mal put in action and comparing them to the ones now...

Maybe he was losing his grip. Maybe having a body of his own and not just be an evil personality anymore wasn't going to cut it. He was slowly learning what it meant to be your own person and the responsibilities and the various outcomes that go with it. He probably never noticed any of the changes until he met Roxanne, and I bet that has turned his world-upside-down especially after making numerous attempts to pull her down like he did to me. I was proud to say that she had the guts to fight back and keep on fighting him because if this was me I'm pretty certain I wouldn't have lasted this long. Which has left me wondering since Mal stated that they slept together, does that mean that he's stolen her innocence like he did with Zoey's too? Or has she managed to fight him off somehow? If she has, I'd be impressed because any normal girl under these circumstances wouldn't have been able to, given to how tricky his true nature is.

I didn't realize it because I was so deep in my thoughts, but Big Ed and Duncan had been talking and Duncan spoke up and said something to me, but I only caught half of it. Something along the lines of Mal buzzing Big Ed and saying it was all clear and we could leave now. I heaved out a heavy sigh of relief and so did Duncan as we both got up to leave, I was about to go tell Roxanne the good news. She sure was taking her time with those dishes now that I thought about it, but Big Ed stopped me and said he'd let her know since Mal was coming back. I caught onto what he meant. Mal would be mad if he didn't escort his girl to her quarters, if not his. I rolled my eyes, but not at Big Ed just Mal's over-sized ego which really needed deflating some. I, to be honest, didn't like the idea and from the looks Duncan gave as well, he didn't seem too fetch for it either, but with it being Mal there really wasn't much we could do, so we both thanked Big Ed for keeping us safe and carefully peered out the exit doors and left as we saw that the halls were cleared.

Roxanne's Pov:

Don't ask me how, but I never was that good at cleaning dishes. At least not without wearing half of the dish soap and the water from the sink. Not sure why, but I guess after all of the events leading up to now that I just wanted some alone time to think to myself. I was so annoyed with myself as I took out a dry kitchen cloth and tried to dry off the soapy residue the best that I could. I had noticed a few extra stacks of dishes that were pushed back into one of the corners. I doubted that Big Ed did that, but somebody else that usually runs this room more than likely did it because they probably wanted to get out of cleaning their share, or maybe they simply ran out of room or even time I guess. I wouldn't be surprised considering how many dirty ones that were piled up when Big Ed first started tackling this area. By then I noticed that everything and everyone grew really quiet. So-called out to everyone but got no reply. I found that odd, so I walked into the other room and eerily enough all the lights were out and then the lights from the washroom just went out as well. There was no sign of Bailey, Duncan, or even Big Ed. I was starting to get worried. Did Mal take care of Steve and his goons by now? If he did, then why wasn't he came back to get me? Did something happen? Is this a prank the others are playing on me?

I deduced the last lingering thought in my head. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. It was really too late at night for these games. I called out everyone's names again as I carefully made my way around the room trying to find the light switch with little luck, when I did I noticed it wasn't working.

Okay, I'm just going to say this I know Bailey isn't the type to play this kind of prank on somebody. I don't know how I know that, but I just get the vibe that she wouldn't do that. Big Ed was more mature than that, I could tell by his personality. So that left me with Duncan. I sighed. Yeah...I could see him doing something as childish as this.

"Duncan, if you're doing this," I said with annoyance clearly heard in my voice as I started moving around in the dark again trying to find some light as I continued on to say, "You can stop now. You've had your fun for the night."

Still no reply.

At this point, I was starting to get the creeps as I did my best not to bump into anything as I carefully made my way around. I finally found some source of light and believe it or not, it had to be from the creepiest spot in the kitchen. The meat cooler. Someone left the door open and a small amount of light was pouring out into the open room. I swallowed uneasily as I nervously made my way towards it even though after watching several horror movies I knew better than to go in there or to be calling out to the others in the first place, but this wasn't a scary movie. Nothing bad was going to happen, right?...

I really hated how quiet the room had got as I stopped in front of the open meat cooler door which now as I take a closer examination, somebody had propped it open with one of the chairs from the table behind me. Just as I noticed this, a loud thudding sound went off inside the cooler that echoed all around both rooms like something either fell or was kicked across the room. I instantly jumped at the sound as my heart froze over and I loudly gasped letting out a small squeak of terror and spun around to see just how alone I was in here because I was now certain I wasn't.

But no one was there.

I took several deep breaths and made myself go into the cooler to find out what fell and hopefully find out that it was just Duncan messing with me. I mean if it wasn't Duncan, or Bailey and Big Ed, then who was it?

I carefully stepped into the light that poured out on the floor to the opening to the meat cooler door and cautiously made my way inside. I instantly grabbed my shoulders and started rubbing them.

Good gosh it was cold in here... I thought as I looked around the creepy meat icebox as I took in everything around me. There was quite a number of huge chunks of meat hanging on chains in several spots in the room. Hooks, chains, etc. on one of the tables where they probably cut the meat and some hanging up on the wall nearby. It was like a serial killer's dream workshop. I really didn't need to be thinking like that right now as I mentally scowled myself. I still didn't see what the source of that noise was. Maybe it was just a rat or something that knocked a can over or something. That thought wasn't too much better, but between a rat and a serial killer. I'd take the rat any day.

And then suddenly I felt a rush of warm air as a figure swooped in from behind me, I closed my eyes in panic as I felt my pulse skyrocketing and I let out a blood-curdling scream...


	64. Confessions in the Meat Cooler

Author's Note of Warning: There is a case of mild rape/sexual activities and mild violence. So be warned.

Roxanne's Pov:

After my piercing scream sounded throughout both rooms into the air as it rung off the walls, the meat cooler soon grew eerily quiet again. Dead quiet. The only thing that gave off any light that shone came from a light bulb fixture that was hanging from the ceiling which was slowly swaying with it's long beaded cord as it made creepy buzzing sounds like it was about to go out. I prayed that it didn't. I was heavily breathing from the tension that was filling my panicking lungs as I opened my eyes slowly with dread at who or what I'd find standing in front of me. But as soon as they were opened there was nothing there. Not a single person. Instead of making me feel better, it only made me feel worse because I knew someone was there and was now hiding. I could feel my heart in my throat as the silence in the room was growing heavier by the second. I clenched my teeth and the bottom hem of my skirt as I stiffly started to slowly sweep the room with my gaze from one side the other as I looked for the one that brushed past me so quickly just now. I only saw at first slabs of meat slightly swaying from one side to another or twirling slowing in circles, but as soon as I carefully pivoted around to look behind me, there he was directly mere inches from my face as he whispered a quick "Boo!".

I was so shocked and surprised by the sudden invasion of my personal space that I did two things both at the same time. One: I clamped my eyes shut from the sudden feeling of terror that rushed over me and slapped him as hard as I could across his face and two: I screamed even louder than I did moments ago as I jumped back in fright while turning back around in panic. I could hear him laughing in an evil wholehearted manner as I quickly turned back in his direction and glare at him. I could still feel my heart pounding my chest, but by now I was too busy being pissed off to care.

"You jerk," I spat at him as he doubled over with laughter while I rounded on him and exploded, "That wasn't funny! I swear I'm going to kill you for this!"

I was seething with rage and embarrassment as I balled up my fists and began pelting him in his chest for giving me a near heart attack as Mal just stood there with an evil smile as though he couldn't even feel my blows (because apparently they really did affect him all that much) and he playfully commented, "I haven't given you a fright like that since I stole my way into your bath."

Mal laughed with amusement as I screamed and hit him repeatedly out of frustration as I let out my pent up anger on him from not just now, but also everything else he's pulled today.

By then Mal took hold my fists and halted my blows as I shrieked at him and retorted, "You're a real jerk, Mal! Do you not know how scared I was? I should have known it was you and that Duncan wouldn't have done something like this!"

I stood there heavily breathing with my fists still clenched as I glare up at him and try as hard I might not swear and say every word in the book at him for pulling something as low as this.

As though I had said nothing he taps his shoulder with his bat thoughtfully (which I now noticed that he had) as he wears his signature smirk and says, "Nothing like a good scare to get the heart pumping!"

I don't know why, but for some reason, something just wasn't right here so I started to slowly back away from Mal. His evil smirk widens as I began to notice as he comes into the light where I can see him better for the first time which I now wish I couldn't. He's completely covered in blood. I gasped out loud as my trembling hands immediately on impulse reach up to my face to attempt to hide the shock.

I've seen Mal covered in blood before, but this feels wrong...I feel so scared...

I start to increase my steps, but I'm too scared to look behind me to see where I'm going out of fear if that I might lose sight of him and/or worse he might attack me. I nearly screamed in fright when I felt a slab of meat come in contact with my arm, but I stifled it as I clenched my clattering teeth. Mal strides increased as well as he laughed at my uneasiness.

He started tapping his hand with the bat as his evil smile only got creepy as he spoke in dark humor and asked, "You know what else gets the heart pumping?"

I shook my head woodenly as my eyes never left his. This was not the Mal I knew. Something was wrong here. Something was terribly wrong here. He'd never hurt me. He promised.

"A good chase." He whispered as he licked his lips and then to answered the puzzled look on my face he continued, in a more aggressive tone, "You're gonna run hellcat and you want to know why?...Because I know you've been talking with Bailey today. You're looking for another guy so you can get away from me and I'm not about to let you slide with such unfaithfulness. My bride will not be another man's woman."

By now, I was really scared and confused as he backed me into a wall as he hovered over me as I cowered in terror and fearfully stammered, "I don't understand what you mean. I haven't done anything wrong, I swear. Please don't hurt me!"

It was like I said nothing as he raised the bat and continued on talking now in a quiet, but cold voice as his anger was evident, "If you won't be mine, then you'll be better off dead. I can't be bothered with the likes of you, you're more baggage than what I originally agreed to. I'll kill the old fool once I'm done with you, and with that out of the way, I'll take the money and split. I'll have the whole world at my fingertips. First Canada, then the world! No one is going to stop me, and no one is going to save you now...Roxanne."

At this point, I started begging as I cried for him to stop and let me go, but he only laughed and said, "Cry all you want to Hellcat, but I'm not gonna stop this time! Now spread them!"

I screamed in terror as I shielded myself from Mal as he hit me with his bat a few times while he laughed maniacally and then kicked me when I fell out into the floor where it felt so cold. I laid there in fetal position as I fearfully waited for him to stop and go away, but he didn't. He kneeled as I laid there in a ball crying and begging him to stop as he tore at my clothes and then took off his and slide himself inside me without any shred of mercy as I screamed my lungs out. When he was done he put his clothed back on and he made me get up and run. He chased me as I ran into slabs of meats as he whistled his tune of death and he swung his bat hitting me over and over until I crumbled into the ground and screamed as the room started spinning and then everything turned black...

Suddenly...

"Roxanne?..."

Is someone calling me? But who?...

"No Don't kill me! Please! Let me go!" I screamed as I started wringing in terror-fighting with all I had.

I gasped as the cold air hits me and then I feel the pain shooting up the back of my head. Those were the first two things I became aware of and then a pair of arms holding me. I woke up and saw Mal staring down at me as I stared back in horror at him. I started screaming and struggling to wiggle out his hold and run for my life, but he wasn't letting up.

"Calm down and be still. You just fell and hit your head." Mal yelled back as he tried to tell me over my screaming and fighting to free myself.

"No, please don't do it! Don't touch me! Don't do-," I shrieked out loud, but didn't finish as I soon became aware of my surroundings and the fact I was balling my eyes out in the middle of the meat cooler floor and Mal's arms.

I saw Mal looking at me with mixed emotions, though the one that always stood out the most was annoyance, as he sat there waiting for me to calm down, but instead, I just cried and buried my face in his shirt as I started mumbling things about him not hurting me and not touching me. He didn't say anything, but I felt his body go stiff for a moment from obviously not used to the warm gesture as he pulls me closer and I wrap myself further into his lap. This was strange and alien, but nice almost like earlier today when he saved me. I'm scared to get used to it.

After several minutes I finally calmed down enough to speak, I didn't move yet because I was still in shock, but I did look up at him warily and in a small voice I asked, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?," He said with a scowl as he looked down at me and adds, "Look, all I did was lure you in here to scare you."

I looked over and saw a can of beans and began to wonder that, those beans was what I must have tripped on it while hitting my head in the process. That would explain why there was a big knot on the back of my head now and why it was throbbing so painfully too. Did Mal find me like this? Was it all just a dream? He never touched me? He didn't try to kill me?

I took a deep breath and raggedly let it go as I explained uneasily, "I dreamed you wanted to kill me because you were convinced that I was seeing someone else and then you-,"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt my bottom lip started to quiver and I felt fresh hot tears coming. I couldn't look him in the eye now either.

Mal grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him as he demanded, "I did what?"

I did my best to calm my breathing, but I couldn't stop the tears as I whispered hardly audible enough for him to hear, "You took my innocence in the worst possible way," I pause because I wasn't sure if I could get the next words out or not as I made myself say it, "You also said that you can gain the money faster without me alive because I was just more baggage for you and without me in the way you were going to take over first Canada and then the world."

Mal sighs and then rolls his eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair that covering his other eye as he impatiently states, "I'm not killing you. If I wanted you dead, I would have taken care of that myself a long time ago."

I shiver as I finally pull myself out of his lap and attempt to wipe my eyes and shakily asked, "Then why not? Not that I want you to, but if you did you could have the money and not have to worry about being tied down to me. It's not like you have any other interest in me aside from making me your slave."

Mal raises an eyebrow at me and smirks in a perverse way as he says, "It doesn't work that way doll. The old man only agreed to make me his successor if I marry into it. He wants babies."

My face immediately heats up as I gasped because that was the last thing I had even thought of out of this whole stupid mess. I freaked out and started crawling away from him in a panic which only caused him to chuckle with amusement clearly visible on his face as he pulls out his lighter and a smoke to light it.

Mal snorted with interest as he regarded me more seriously now even though he replied in a mocking tone, "What did you think the whole point of a successor was?"

With my cheeks still flushed I shook my head vigorously no in protest because I don't even want to imagine that right now, it made me feel even more embarrassed and awkward around him.

Mal took that as his initiative to continue talking as he took a drag from his smoke and said nonchalantly,"Believe me when I say it, but you weren't my first choice I'll say that. I was originally going to take Bailey as my bride and she knows all too well what my plans are. I would have stolen Zoey sometime later too just because the idea pleases me. But then the old fool called me and informed me that the plans changed. Instead of me getting Bailey, I get you instead."

Mal smirked when he saw the look of surprise on my face when he got to the end of his little speech and pretty much pulled the rug out from under me. I wasn't trying to sound jealous or even vain, but I never saw that coming even though, after everything Bailey told me today, it made perfect sense that he would choose her over me. I gulped in anxiety and then started to rub my arms because I forgot we were still in the meat cooler and it was freezing in here.

Mal continued on as he enjoyed how surprised and uncertain I must have looked to him as he said, "But don't worry your pretty little head, I wasn't disappointed in the least bit when I discovered his granddaughter was you. I took this as a plus as a matter of fact since you knew nothing about me or what I'm all about...at least you didn't until Mike had to go blab about "our split up", but that doesn't matter now. You're still mine and you'll never escape me and I'm sure you found that out today."

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged myself, I didn't know if I wanted to cry, run, or even die at this point as I look down at my feet in despair and sigh. I gave him a dirty look at the end of his little speech but said nothing because I knew it was a losing battle with him.

Mal finished his smoke off and flicked it to the side after making sure it was completely out first as he scowled me and said, "Don't start and don't give me that look either. Besides, I saw how buddy, buddy you and Bailey were earlier. She probably leaked out everything there is know about me, am I right?"

I grimly nodded my head because it was all true, she did. I wasn't sure why I was letting Mal do all the talking, but I just honestly didn't have anything to say.

He stood up and I followed suit as he started to look irritated as his eyes started to lock on to mine and say, "Interesting enough I figured as much from the looks she kept giving me when she thought I wasn't looking myself, but that's not what I'm really curious about. What I do want to know is what you told her that made her look so pale. I couldn't read your lips because Elliot stepped in the way at the time."

I paled and gasped out loud as I cupped my hands over my mouth and shook my head no over and over in sheer panic. He's talking about what I know he's talking about and I can't give him that answer. I just can't. I started backing away just like in the nightmare as I felt fear beginning to build up inside me.

Mal narrowed his eyes as they burned into mine as his tone of voice turned serious, "So what was it? What are you hiding from me?"

I was panicking now as I started begging and stammering, "No...not that! Please!"

Mal looked me over with suspension as he taps his heel with a bat (just like in the nightmare) and then crosses his arms and give me a scowling look as he starts to approach me and demands, "What do you mean "no"? You are my slave girl and you are not allowed to keep secrets from me! Now spill it!"

He raised his voice when he got to the end of his demand as he started following me further into the meat cooler. I felt panicked as I shake my head no nervously and turn to run, but I back into a slab of hanging meat. I push it into Mal, but he only casually moves it to the side with his bat like this is game to him.

Mal looks like he is starting to get bored with me avoiding his question as he scowling replies, "No games tonight Red, what are you hiding from me?"

For some reason, his comment got under my skin, so I spat back at him, "Why should I, you're always lying and hiding things from me too you know, so why can't you just respect me when I say I don't want to tell you!"

"What makes you so sure that I'm hiding anything from you?" Mal said in his normal tone of voice with a cocked eye with mild interest tugging at his lips.

I pursed my lips and scrunched up my eyebrows in irritation as I felt outraged and barked at him angrily, "Oh please Mal! Don't you dare play dumb with me!"

He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air in frustration and said, "Fine then. Name one."

"Today, for example, you wouldn't tell me what you were going to do to with money once you take over my grandfather's business, but from the looks on everyone's faces. They knew. They all knew. All of them, but me. Bailey wanted to tell me, I could see it in her eyes, but you silenced her. Why?," I snapped as I glared up at him daring him to deny it and then a thought entered my mind as I added, "I bet it has to do with what you were going to do with Bailey if you had taken her instead."

Mal chuckled and then smirked at me as he mused out loud like he was saying it more to himself than to me, "Clever girl, yes, but I've made some changes and alternations since then."

Nonetheless, I was taken back by this words as I fearfully asked, "What do you mean?"

Mal's smirk widens as his eyes descended onto mine. He had a look that said he had no intentions of telling me.

I was growing annoyed with him as I whined, "Why can't you just tell me? Why do I have to be the only one that doesn't know?"

"You'll know in due time, but for now you'll just have to be patient." He said with humor as he towered over my small frame and clearly enjoying my expression of looking completely lost and angry at the same time.

"I don't want to be patient!" I viciously hissed at him as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look me in the eye more directly.

Mal chuckles at me as he easily removes my hands from his shirt and starts preying on me by looking at me in a way I've only seen him do once, and that was when I made the stupid mistake of admitting and stuttered out like an idiot that I thought he looked good (after the elevator incident). I went from being angry to being overly self-conscious under his seductive gaze. I pushed him back as I started to feel a little freaked out, but startled as well as I was unsure how to handle him when he gets like this. I turned to find the exit but found that Mal was in the way to it, so it left me with no choice, I had to venture further in. I could tell he was starting to really get into this as I whimpered and then shrieked out loud when I slammed into a slab of meat. Panic hit me with full force by then, and so I just ran blindly at that point with my heart hammering in my chest. I look back to only see that he's taking his time coming after me and visibly enjoying my discomfort as he chuckles and starts taunting me and calling out to me.

As if things could not get any worse I closed my eyes in panic as I sped up and then I felt my foot collide with something and as I look down and see the stupid can of beans under my foot, but know it's too late as I felt myself falling, I let out a cry of panic as I go down.

Out of nowhere, an arm hooks under the small of my back and I'm suddenly face to face with Mal's scandalous smirk as he teases me and says, "You're getting to be very clingy, Roxanne, but you know what you're pretty cute as hell when you're flustered like this!"

I felt my face light up in embarrassment as I pushed him off me and backed away nervously with my hands up to my face in panic as I begged him to just stop, but he just laughs again as though I was his prey he was stalking. I kept backing into things, mostly the slabs of meat hanging from the ceiling as I tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't stop. I finally hit the back wall in the meat cooler and there I really started to panic.

"Mal please stop, you're scaring me...can't we just leave, it's getting late.." I whimpered as I cowered into the wall with my eyes clamped down shut because I couldn't take any more of it.

He was finally on me, as I felt him press himself hard against me and his hot breath was on my neck, it gave me chills but drove me crazy too at the same time. The things he does to me are making me crazy. This torture of chasing me around the meat cooler while looking hot as hell at the same time was getting to me and I didn't know how to handle it. This was so similar to the nightmare I just had, but at the same time, it wasn't the same kind of fear. I knew this Mal wasn't going to kill me, but at the same time, I was still scared because of his way of looking at me and feeling like prey and dessert at the same time. I nervously bit my lower lip and anxiously look up at him as he hungrily looks down at me.

"What do you want?...Just stop already!" I gasped out in a small voice as I attempt to shove his body off of mine with shaky hands, but he only moves an inch out of the whole ordeal.

He leans over me, pinning me in with his hands on both sides of me and chuckles.

"You know what I want." He whispers in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight as I begged him to stop while I turn my head to the side to avoid looking him in the eye because his look is so fierce and I find myself always getting lost when he forces me to look at him. I hear a clanking sound as though he lets his bat slip from his fingers and hit the ground. His fingers grab my chin, making me face him once more as I feel myself nervously shake under his body that's pinning mine in. I swallow as I force myself to open my eyes and look into his that are still undressing me with that smirk of his.

Pulling me by my chin closer towards his face he smoothly says, "So...you gonna tell me what you're hiding or do you prefer for things to get real steamy in here!"

My lips trembled because I knew he meant it as I swiped his hand from my face and stammered "Mal...no please don't!"

Mal laughs quietly and asks, "Don't do what? This?"

There was no warning as Mal grabbed my hand and pushed it underneath his shirt, I instantly squealed in panic as he took pleasure in my discomfort only more. He forced my hand all over his abs. They were hot and sweaty (probably due to fighting Steve and his creeps from earlier), but as much as I never wanted to admit it they felt amazing, I was just too scared to admit or even dare touch him even if I was supposed to be doing that in this kind of relationship with him. I started clenching my teeth and trying to look away and pretend this wasn't happening as he kept a firm grip on my hand while he continued to use my hand to run it across his abs even more slowly. The more he did it, the more self-conscious I grew. I felt flushed all over as my breathing increased.

I gasped several times as I begged him to end it, but he refused and just chuckled at me as he taunted, "I can't stop when you look this cute, Roxanne. I like this side of you. It makes me want to see more."

He then surprised me when he leads my hand down to his zipper and started using my hand to stroke himself. He let go of my hand but told me not to stop. At first, I wanted to because it was my first instinct to freak out and resist, but for some reason, I wasn't as scared, I don't know why I kept going. Maybe it was the look on his face as he leaned into me while he tugged his pants looser and the way he used the wall for support as I pleasured him or maybe it was the look he was giving as he looked up at the ceiling when I did it. I'm not sure either way, but it was like he needed it desperately and wanted it from me. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought that maybe he actually needed me and this wasn't just about him and his lust for once.

I was caught off guard when he slips his other hand down underneath my skirt and returns the favor. Again I wanted to resisted and pull back, but then he looks down at me and says I need this just as much as he does. As much as I wanted to argue and say otherwise, he was right. I did want him, but I never could admit that not to his face. I started feeling weak in the knees when he touched me and all I could do from falling over was grab the back of his shirt and hold on as I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Why did this have to feel so good? Why can't this be with someone else and not him? What worried me now the more I thought about it was the fact that I was starting to not want just this, but not anything else from another guy. I secreted wanted Mal, but could never admit it. But Mal would never return my feelings and this kind of relationship was dangerous. I was being a fool. He can't love me. This can never work out. I open my eyes as I'm nearing my peak as I slowly look up, I am suddenly jolted by the look of bliss on Mal's face. I mean yes I saw him look pleased the last time I did this for him when I let him have me, but this was different. He looked less menacing and more I don't know...laid back almost like he was letting his guard down...around me? But why?Within minutes after he groaned, he finished and I came just after. He shakes himself clean while readjusted his pants and then letting his figure sag into mine as we both heavily panted from our release.

With breath barely back into my lungs he suddenly grabs me like that time he stole my first kiss and shoves my body into him and the wall, the whole movement, and suddenness of his action made me squeak in surprise which only caused him to laugh in response. Unknowingly of what to do I as I try not to panic as I push at him while trying to free myself, but to no avail.

I'm unsure what to do with Mal being so unpredictable, so I begged helplessly, "Mal put me down, please!"

Mal's humor never stops as he chuckles and says, "Tell me what you're hiding and I will."

I dug my fingers into his shirt to hold on as I bit my lip and mumbled out, "I can't."

Mal raises cocks a devious eye at me and asks, "Why not?"

I nervously reply, "Because I...I just can't!"

Mal smirks again as he smoothly remarks, "You just can't huh? Well, I guess we just can't leave until you can."

I whimpered at that statement as I stared back at him nervously awaiting what he'll do next. I start to wonder if trying to reach for my taser or pepper spray would be a good idea or not. I get the feeling if I did, he'd kill me, but at the same time, I don't want to lose my virginity in the meat cooler with Mal. Not like this. Before I had time to further debate my objects his lips were soon down on mine devouring them mercilessly as I bit back a moan that I felt coming. How was he doing this to me? Why did I not even care enough to fight back? I knew I was starting to get the hots for Mal, but something tells me it's more than that. His kisses were becoming more demanding and more fierce. He was getting serious with this. I could not only hear him moaning, but I could feel it from the inside of both of our mouths as he tongue fought to gain control of mine. I was losing. I was becoming weaker by the second, but it felt so good I didn't want to fight back. I really knew now that I was in so deep, I'd never be able to pull myself back now. Before I knew it I was running my fingers through his hair, and it was softer than I thought it was even though I've touched it before when he first tried to take me in Chris's towel closet, but I was too busy being terrified to notice how nice it felt like I did now. I couldn't believe he was even letting me do that, he was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice me touching his face or the sound of the one voice that freaks me out more than anything else as he called out from behind us both eerily.

At the sound of the voice of another person in the room, Mal froze on the spot and hindered his actions. I felt my cheeks heat up more when he opened his eyes and looked into mine, but he wasn't embarrassed, he was annoyed and I could tell it wasn't with me. He instantly put me down and quickly retrieved his bat and believe me, I didn't need to be told stay out of his way as I clung onto his backside from behind nervously as he faced down his arch enemy.

"I see you've chosen an interesting place to pack your sausage," Steve said lecherously as he looked from Mal to me as I hid from him.

I wasn't sure what Mal was planning to do, but I hope it meant taking this creep out soon. I wish I knew why he kept after me even through all those times I stuck it to him for trying to harass me. Before Mal could make any comeback to Steve's creepy remark, the inevitable happened. The light in the meat cooler went out and the meat cooler just got a lot colder.


	65. Dirty but Clean

Mal's Pov:

The moment the light went out I knew we were screwed. I could feel Roxanne huddled up from behind me as she dug her fingers into the cloth of my shirt and her head pressed up against the back of my arm, she was shaking like a leaf. I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the cold or from both, but I didn't have time to ponder more on that subject because of the certain situation we were in. You could say I more than just a little pissed right now especially after getting what I wanted for long and then having it interrupted by this peon no less. He was going to die tonight that I was going to see to.

That thing she was doing with my hair just now felt damn amazing, it was making me crazy and I wanted more of it. It almost bothers me to think that she can have that kind of effect on me enough to where it distracted all my senses and left me in a dazed, bliss-like coma to where I didn't even notice Steve's footsteps as he entered in here just now. I only heard half of what he rambling on about because of it. I was beginning to wonder if somehow the drugs I'm being forced to take have something to do with that or if I'm under some spell and I'm hooked on her now, but that's ridiculous she can't be capable of that, she barely even knew how to kiss when I first started all this. Unfortunately, I don't have the pleasure of the time to worry about that right now, not with the lights out and a chump that's gonna be dead if he doesn't get lost soon. He's already on my shit list, and getting in the way of my alone time with Red here was not the wisest of schemes for him to pull at this very hour.

Roxanne started panicking on me as she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself as close to me as she could, and to be honest I was glad it was dark because as nice as it felt to feel her small curves this close and pressed up against me which meant she trusted me enough to do that and oddly enough it made me feel things that were making me red in the face.

Damn it, what is she doing to me?! And why does it have to happen right here and now of all times?

She was breathing heavily out of fear because I could hear it and feel it in the way her fingers gripped and held my shirt tightly for dear life. I could tell she was nearing to freaking out, but it felt so nice even if this was the only time she ever touches me so willingly without me having to chase her to get this far. I could feel my heart pounding faster and it wasn't because I was about to have to knock out Steve again either. I don't know how I'm going to hide my true feelings around her for very long without getting caught when just standing here in itself like this felt amazing, but this was starting to get to me and I really need to get a hold of myself before Steve noticed. Thank God the lights were out and Steve can't see this or he'd grow suspicious if he's not already after everything that's happened, but no time for that, I got to find a light and settle this. I can play with Roxanne later.

As I was feeling around in my pockets for my lighter and listening for any sounds of Steve coming our way, Roxanne whimpered quietly with fear dripping from her voice, "Mal...I think he's coming. What'll we do?"

"Quiet," I hissed back at her as I fumbled with my pockets with one hand since I was using the other to hold the bat and then I added, "And stay behind me. Don't move. Not even an inch."

She whispered in a shaky voice, "Okay."

With a little struggle I got my lighter, but before I could light it I had to put it in between my teeth so I could pry her arms off of me which I did and then I turned around as I took my lighter back in my hand and handed her my bat for a minute as I used my other hand to shield the flame from going out as I started flicking it to get some light.

When it finally lit, I could see Roxanne looking at me fearfully and then came an all-knowing voice behind my head which the moment I heard it, I spun around to strike him but before I could he laughed and blew out the damn light and hit me. I dropped my lighter and swore, to make matters worse I lost sight of Roxanne when I made that move, but I figured she couldn't be far.

Roxanne's Pov:

As soon as the room lit up I saw Steve with his towering figure standing over Mal from behind, I froze up on the spot clinging to his bat for protection. Mal soon saw what I was staring at and swung out to hit Steve, but Steve just blew out the light. I soon heard what I assume was Mal's lighter hitting the concrete ground as I heard him swear in an annoyed voice shortly after for making that mistake, he sounded like he was several feet in front of me, but I didn't dare move from my spot. I could hear them both as they shuffled around in the dark, it was pitch black and there was no light coming from anywhere whatsoever and I didn't like this situation at all. I felt on edge and worried because if one of them grabbed me thinking it was the other, I could be in serious danger and could get really hurt from this. I needed to find a safe place to hide and take cover, but where and how?

At least I got a weapon. I gasped when I realized that I did have a weapon, actually more than one. I quickly and carefully felt around my pockets until I found it. I bit my lower lip as I made the insane decision to do this and to throw caution to the wind as I pulled out my taser and set it off. The room lit up with a small charge of voltage from my taser and both Mal and Steve's gaze landed on me. Mal looked surprised, but Steve looked intrigued. Unfortunately for me, Steve was closer to me than I had expected as he grinned like a Chester cat and lunged at me. Mal saw Steve coming and looked somewhere between panicked and enraged at the same time as he dove after him as I quickly tried to get out of his way and barely made it as I thrust my taser in his face and gave him the full effects of it. He didn't hit the floor like Razor did because he wasn't half as stupid as him, instead, he did get shocked enough to where he only jumped back to avoid getting overly-stimulated by it. I shrieked in a panic because he got too close to me as he reached out to grab me. Just as he did that, two things happened at the same time. One: he reached forward and knocked the taser out of my hand and two: Mal reached forward at that exact time and punched him in the side of his jaw causing Steve to fall into my direction as the light from my taser went out as it bounced off the floor.

Mal's Pov:

At first, I wasn't sure where that light had come from. I thought Roxanne had found my lighter, but as I looked closer it wasn't my lighter, she had a taser. That must have been the one Pete mentioned that she used on Razor earlier today, I smirked when I thought just how clever she was sometimes, but I didn't have time to think about that as I saw Pete hovering over her as she was shocking him with it briefly. I took that moment to make my move, but it was lousy one I now realized as I was in mid-swing to hit Steve as he knocked the weapon from her hand as I barely hit my mark. Within seconds that the light when out again, I thought I heard struggling and shuffling out feet followed by muttering of voices, and I hated it when I was right because it was then that the damn lights decided to come back on.

Standing in the middle of the meat cooler room stood Steve with Roxanne struggling against him as he held a blade to her neck and laughed as he saw the look of surprise on my face which instantly turned to rage. I could see the panic and fear visibly in Roxanne's small frame as she shook and tried to pry his hands off herself helplessly, but to no avail. He was physically stronger than her and only second to me when it came down to strength alone. I could see it in her eyes as they pleaded for me to help her, I bite back my anger at seeing this piece of shit put his hands on my girl. Why does that sound so strange now? My girl? Again, no time for that. I worry about it later.

"What's wrong, Mal?," Steve taunted as I watched this peon start to feel up Roxanne as he continued, "She's just a slave girl, right? I mean shouldn't it be okay for me to try out your goods myself and give my review of her performance?"

By now I was heated with wrath as I felt like my body was lit and roaring with flames and then I spied the bat I brought with me just a few yards away from my feet, I swiftly snatch it up and start striding forward with the intent to kill at this point. Steve notices and starts backing away while trying to pull Roxanne off with him towards to front of the meat cooler, but she struggles to slow him down. He laughs and taunts me the enter time as my eyes never leave his that are now starting to widen with mirth as he soon comes to a stop.

"Come any closer Mal, and I'll maim her pretty little neckline. You wouldn't want me to have to soil your cute little slave girl now, would you?" He threatened as he brought the blade closer to under her chin as she held onto his arm in futile attempt to pull his hand from her throat.

"Turn her loose and I might not send you to the hospital this time." I stated in a dark quiet voice as I faltered in my steps and stood a good couple of feet from them.

Steve cocked an eye at me and laughed at my comment like I was jesting with him, he smirked at me in a way that got under my skin and he didn't stop there. The next thing he decided to pull really did it for me and I nearly lost my cool as he tilted his face down to Roxanne and grabbed a handful of her hair and started inhaling it which made my only visible eye twitch as I clenched my teeth in black rage.

Oh...he's going to die tonight that's a fact!

Roxanne started to freak out as she let out a cry of distress and tried to fruitlessly pry him off of her while he started feeling her up again as he said mockingly, "I like this one. She smells nice and has nice tits too. It's a shame she's going to waste to a crazy little bastard like you."

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Mal stop him! Please!" Roxanne shrieked in terror as she squirmed under his iron-like grip.

"Yeah, Mal stop me!" Steve taunted as he dared me to do something and at that exact moment Roxanne bite his hand which gave her enough time to squeeze past him after he let go of her out of pain and swore bitterly.

I immediately acted as I snatched up her arm and pulled her behind me and swung my fist in his face which sent him staggering back a few feet. I was so hot with rage that I did even stop as I didn't even bother with the bat as I tossed it to the side carelessly. It wasn't as satisfying as using my fists as I laid blow after blow on this peon. His swings and movements were so drunk and sluggish compared to mine that was agile and precise. Within seconds he was down on the ground gasping for air and I soon started kicking him and then flicked him over with my foot with little to no effort as I began crushing him in the gut with my foot. I heard a few loud crunching sounds under my shoe and knew I broke at least one of his ribs in the middle of all the stomping I was handing out, but I didn't care. On the contrary, I loved those sounds that and the cries of pain he was displaying for me and Roxanne. They were music to my ears and before I knew it I was starting to feel better already.

When he stopped moving and struggling under my foot, I stopped attacking, but only long enough to reach down and handcuff him to one of the old rusty looking water pipes that was standing up vertically from the ground to the ceiling. Not long after I stepped away I glanced over to see a nervous looking Roxanne on the other side of the room retrieving her taser if I had to guess, as soon as she looks up in my direction I signaled for her to come, but she froze up on me just like the last time I did this. You would think after her seeing me do this several times before, she'd get over it, but no not a chance.

"Come on, let's go. Party's over. I'm done making mincemeat out of this chump that's playing dead over here." I said in a bored tone.

"I'm coming." She mouthed in a small voice as she quickly picked her way through the meat hanging from the ceiling and back towards my direction and the front of the meat cooler.

Just as we were about to leave, I reached down and grabbed my bat as she stops beside me and waits, at that moment as I stood back up Steve's other hand that wasn't cuffed to the water pipe snaked out and snatched a hold of my leg. Instantly on reflex, I kicked him in his face and he let out a groan as he releases my foot and swore in a muffled voice. He pulled and yanked at his other hand as he soon realized his untimely predicament and growled in frustration as he swore even more while grabbing a hold of the water pipe and using it to hoist himself up to his feet. He then tried to swing at me from where he stood, but I only smirked at him with amusement and laughed at his helplessness as I watch as his face grew redder with fury by the second. I was slightly disappointed that Roxanne wasn't laughing with me, and I wasn't sure why, but I didn't linger on that thought or even let it phase me too much as I was very much intent on enjoying this moment. After all, it wasn't every day that you see an over-sized gorilla up close like this and come to think about it, I didn't have to go to the zoo to see it either. How very fortunate of me!

When Steve finally come to the conclusion that he couldn't touch me and stopped trying to lay a hit on me, he scoffed, "Take them off now and I won't breathe a word of finding you and your whore in this cooler tonight because from what I understand if you get caught messing around with this one," "Steve pointed with his eyes at Roxanne as he went on to say, "you'll be in deep shit with her gramps."

I narrowed my eyes as all the fun and games were pulled to a halt and my tone turned frosty as I said, "That old fool isn't about to get in the way of what I want and neither are you."

Steve growled and swore at me as he once again tried to free himself so he could no doubt throttle me.

I laughed at his pitiful state as I locked eyes on his and coolly remarked, "You are in no position to be mocking me peon. But just remember this," I stated as I wrapped an arm around Roxanne pulled her to me as I concluded, "she's mine and if you even so much as put the thought into that empty head of yours of touching her again, you think you're hurting now...just you wait until I get my hands on you later. I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Funny, but you're threats don't scare me your highness, but maybe you can clear something else up for me then, huh?" Steve said deviously with a smirk that threw me off as I look at him skeptically.

"Like what?" I asked with slight curiosity and obvious annoyance at being stalled from leaving.

By now Roxanne was still clinging to me from behind with unease as she watched mine and Steve's fruitless argument.

"Oh...like that fresh meat I saw today. Roxanne seems rather fond of them," Steve commented with overly interest as his eyes darted to Roxanne and then back to me as he continued, "What was his name again? Barry? Bailey was it? I wonder why you'd let her chat so animatedly with another male when everyone knows how possessive you are around her that you won't even let anyone get so much as a foot within her."

"And your point is?" I drawl in a bored tone as I started picking at my nails as I waited for him to stop beating around the bush and get to the point.

"That little pipsqueak, that fresh meat looks awfully feminine for a boy. Tell me is Bailey really a boy or is he really a girl instead?" Steve smugly replied as he searched my face for any signs of weaknesses to give me away, but I gave him none.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms widely over my chest and duly commented, "Bailey is nothing more than a little pint-size squirt. He is hardly worth my time. If that is all you can come up with to delay me from leaving, then you really are pathetic. Good night, Steve."

With that, I turned on my heel to leave as Roxanne followed me close from behind as Steve shouted back at me, "You had better not leave me like this, I'll have Chef breathing down your neck the first thing in the morning if you do!"

I threw my head back and laughed as we both stood at the entrance to the meat cooler door as he started shouting my name and making useless threats and insults as he tried his luck at his cuffed hand again and realized his attempts to free himself were indeed futile.

He glared at me with venomous hate as his threats got more vulgar, but I just smiled wickedly back at him and calmly said, "Steve, you know it can't be good on your health to get overly excited like this. Maybe you should stay in here and just chill for the night."

With that I let the meat cooler door close on its own as Steve raged on, I then led Roxanne out the kitchen doors to hallways so we could call it a night.

Roxanne's Pov:

When Steve looked from me to Mal as he asked about Bailey's gender, I froze up and paled on the spot. I knew all too well what it meant for Bailey if he found out about her, and it scared me because there wasn't a whole lot Duncan could do to keep her safe from him or his creeps. From the creepy look he gave me, I prayed that he didn't read anything into that because if he did, Bailey could be in a lot of trouble soon. Not surprisingly enough Mal didn't even seem to notice that look Steve gave me when I froze up, and it worries me just how overconfident Mal can be in situations such as these. Steve may have lost the battle tonight, but that doesn't mean he won't rise up and try again later when the moment suits him. He seems like that kind of guy and that scares me to the core when I really take the time to think about it. A guy like that is a dangerous foe to have, and I honestly think Mal underestimates him and his capabilities. I would really rather not have to stay glued to Mal all the time, but I'm starting to really worry about this and creeps like Steve. This is no place for someone like me or even Bailey for the matter.

That wasn't the only thing that was eating at my mind tonight either, this growing feeling inside me that I noticed I've suddenly gained now that Mal has returned is really starting to scare me. I can feel dread eating away at me as I think back to all the foolish actions I've made now with Mal.

Why did I do that? Why did I just let him have me? And again? What is wrong with me?

I wasn't ashamed then, I wasn't even in my right frame of mind or was I? I just seemed so convinced that I wanted it with him and it felt so right and safe that I just stopped thinking with logic altogether. I felt right at the time, but now...now I feel so used because I know he doesn't see me like I see him.

Wait what?! How do I see him?...

That question haunted me for the rest of night as Mal lead me outside of the kitchen by taking me by my arm and pulling me into the hallway. I stopped as we stepped out because I needed to ask Mal something and I felt scared asking this considering how much of a pervert he was at times, but I needed to say it because it was really bothering me.

Mal noticed that I stopped and looked at me questionably while trying to hold in his temper as I hesitantly asked, "Can we please stop at the infirmary?"

"And why?" He inquired with little patience clearly noticeable in his gaze.

I started fidgeting with my hands as I looked down at them nervously as I faint-heartedly replied, "Because I want to get a bath. I felt disgusting after being touched by that creep, and I really rather not wait until the morning if that's okay with you."

Mal didn't reply at least not at first, he simply raised an eyebrow at me like he couldn't believe I was asking him that at this hour.

"Mal, please I swear I'll be quick. I'll get clean and get out. You have my word." I begged as I shuffled my feet uncomfortably under his penetrating eyes.

"You do realize that this is late hours and that every Tom, Dick, and Harry is out and about right now," He finally said with incredulity as if he was making sure he heard me correctly as he concluded, "And you want to take a bath at this hour?!"

My lips started to quiver out of fear or the fact that I was starting to feel upset, I wasn't sure, but I took a deep breath and responded in a small voice and said, "Yes, I do and besides you'll be there, so...no one will touch me."

I hope...

Mal narrowed his eyes with irritation as he let out a sigh of petulance and then growled lowly and muttered a few words that I didn't catch as he then pulled me by the wrist closer towards him and said smugly, "Fine, but I get to be present."

I gasped and tried to pull my arm free, but he wasn't letting go and his smirk only widened as I sputtered out, "W...What?! No...the last time you-,"

"Relax doll, I promise I won't get in this time or even try to touch you." He commented as he leaned his face into mine with that same smug look of his he gives when he gets his way as I could tell he was really enjoying this.

I now regretted my decision, but the truth was I did feel dirty after Steve touched me and not just from him either but from what I foolishly fell into again with Mal. I felt so ashamed and scared because I was more than a little convinced now that I was under Mal's spell and I felt unable to escape it. He had me and it was only a matter of time before he figured it out and took full advantage of it. I was so scared I was shaking and I couldn't stop. I felt sick thinking about it. I just wanted to run away and get far away from here. And far away from him. Even if I was starting to wonder what he meant to me or why he does the things he does for me when I was more than positive that he'd never do them for Bailey or even Zoey. Why was I so different than them? Why did he treat me differently? Was I doing something that Mal wanted more from me than them? Just what was it? It was driving me crazy not knowing why he wanted me and why he was doing this to me especially after Bailey telling me that he was done with having slave girls and yet here I was being forced into being his newest one. It just wasn't fair. I wanted out of this.

I decided to just suck it up and move on to choose another day to be depressed over it later as I finally accepted Mal's offer to take me to the infirmary so I could bathe and so he could more than likely watch and ogle my body the entire time. Once more he pulled me by the wrist again through the halls, and at some point, I could hear voices growing closer by the second and they weren't the older male voices of the parole officers either. They were youths. Delinquents. Ones Mal had warned me about as I felt my pulse quicken as I walked faster and grabbed Mal's arm that was attached to my wrist and held onto it like it was a lifeline. I really didn't want to have to witness Mal beating the crap out of another creep or even a group of them. He scares me the way he fights, it like he's a monster and has some sort of bloodlust to kill anything that offends him. Luckily, we didn't run into them or whoever they were as we both rounded the corner towards the infirmary where Mal unlocked the door and lead me inside where I felt myself getting more nervous by the second.

I'm just getting clean and getting out. There's nothing to fret over. He said he wouldn't touch me.

I anxiously told myself it was going to be okay as I entered the bathroom and started the water for the bath. I was shaking so badly and so were my hands as I turned the knobs to adjust the temperature to my liking as I quickly got undressed placed my things on the sink and got in before Mal came in. He wasn't long either as I was lathering up my washcloth and scrubbing myself down, he came in and closed the door behind him as he took up his seat on the commode after putting the cover down first. He never said a word the entire time, and I kept my back to him out of what little bit of modesty I could get since there was no shower curtain for the tub even though ironically enough there was one for the nearby shower. I should have used it instead, I guess I was too tired to think clearly after all it was almost two in the morning.

It was unnerving trying to hurry up and bathe when I could feel his eyes bearing down on me while holding my breath as I uncomfortably waited for him to break his word by trying to touch me or get in like he did last time.

"You know you can slow down, this is not a race," Mal said with humor in his voice from over my shoulder as I slowly drifted my gaze in his direction as he added, "Or are you just scrubbing so vigorously because you feel that dirty?"

I didn't know how to respond his remark, but before I could say anything he went on talking once more.

"Do you feel dirty after I touched you too?" He asked with the same humor as before in his tone.

I bit my lip from lashing out at him and calmly said, "What do you think?"

He chuckled at my reply as he explained, "What do I think, huh?... I think you liked it and can't come to terms with it, but that's okay Red because in time you'll come around, you'll see. I'll make you feel things that you'll never want from any other man, but me. That's a promise. Nobody will be able to satisfy you the way I can."

I tried not to make a sound as I felt like crying because it scared me to think if what he was saying was true, then I knew I was in deep trouble and I needed help. I needed to see Bailey and soon. Surely she could give me some advice on how to slow this down or be able to fight this better than I currently was because I was failing miserably.

"In time I'll have you begging for it." I flinched on the spot as he whispered that in my ear with such intensity that I spun my head around as I covered myself and looked at him with shock and panic.

I pursed my lips and flashed my eyes with hate at him in my best attempt of hiding my phobia of him as I viciously hissed back, "I'll never beg for something like from you, and I will not stoop so lowly even if it kills me."

Mal was crouched in front of the tub looking at me by now with a gleam of pure excitement in his dark eyes (which I could only see because he was that up close) as he reached out his hand and took my chin pulling my face towards his as I held my breath and did my best not tremble in his wake as he said, "I like that fire you have your eyes, hellcat. I love the way it burns into mine so dangerously unlike anyone else I've ever met, you aren't afraid to speak your mind. A trait I like in you, but unfortunately, it's a trait that will be your undoing if you don't stop defying me."

I jumped back and pushed myself to the back of the tub while never taking my eyes off of him the entire time while giving him a dirty look as I hotly replied, "Don't you dare threaten me! I won't let you do to me as you did to Bailey or Zoey! I won't go down so easily! I'll fight you with everything I have, I swear it!"

Mal stared at me blankly without a word as he (from what I could tell) took in my words and then judging from the stare he was giving me he was trying to size me up in his attempt to find a weakness to pick at.

He finally laughed at me as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Out of annoyance I snatched the foul-smelling thing from his lips and put it out in the tub as I threw it back at him with the same scowling look as before while staying out of his arms' length.

He growled as he narrowed his eyes at me with obvious irritation as he gripped the tub with white knuckles and barked back, "Don't ever do that again! Those aren't free you know!"

"I don't care!," I thundered back and added, "I hate them, and I wish you didn't smoke them around me. They stink!"

Mal got up and plopped himself back on the toilet and lit another one as I narrowed my eyes at him in pure aggravation. I immediately stood up and reached out to crack the window for air and I didn't care that his eyes were on me because I hated that smell and I hated him more for not respecting me enough not smoke those horrible things in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

"What does it look like simpleton? I'm trying to get some air since you insist upon smoking those disgusting things in this closet-like space!" I snarled back as I sat back in the tub to resume taking my bath and ignoring him the best of my abilities to keep from lashing out at him again.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance at me as the awkward silence between us began to build higher and higher until after several minutes he spoke when I had reached out to the end of the tub to grab the shampoo, but he took the bottle before I could even touch it as my fingers barely even brushed the plastic surface.

By then I was starting to feel self-conscious around him again considering how much stronger he was than me, and if he wanted to I'm sure he could overpower me too easily and do what he truly wanted if he chose to. That was an unnerving thought, and I tried my hardest not to think about it, but at the same time, I tried to keep it somewhere in the back of my mind since it was Mal. I shifted my gaze back at him with irritation and questionable as I wonder what game he was trying to play at now.

"What are you doing? Give it back, so I can wash my hair already." I said doing my best not to sound like I was whining as I glared at him so irritable.

Mal smirked as he got up to his feet with shampoo bottle still in his hand and kneeled down beside me as I leaned back away from him with caution and fear of not knowing what he was up to.

"Come here." He finally replied as he kneeled down and waited for me to comply with his demand.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I questioned with nervousness that I tried to hide from my voice.

"Just do it. Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't touch you?" He inquired as he waited for my reply.

"You did, but that still doesn't mean that I trust you." I shot back at him with my eyes on his watching to see if he would give away his motives, but he didn't.

"How hurtful, Roxanne. After everything I've ever done for you, you go and say something as cruel and heartless as that. I am truly wounded that you don't even trust the one that protects you the most." He said in a tone that suggested mock-pity, but his smirk never left his face.

I wanted so badly to hit him square across his stupid face, but I resisted that temptation because I knew he'd probably get more enjoyment out of it than I would.

"To be honest, I think I need more protection from you than I do from anyone else here. You prey on me more than even that creep Steve does, but at times I'm not even sure about that." I countered with skepticism in my tone.

After that comment, I knew I hit a nerve as he reaches forward grabbing me and pulling me towards him roughly and icily said, "You think you have it bad do you, Red? Why don't you just be good and do as I tell you?"

By then I was trembling with fear of his wrath but didn't make a move to entice his anger further as I waited with my nerves on edge to see what he wanted. Without another word, he slowly softens his forceful hold on my shoulders and picked up the shampoo bottle he had dropped in his flight of his temper and popped the lid of it open and before I knew it he was lathering my scalp with it. I was scared he was going to hurt me with his rough hands, but surprisingly enough he was a lot more gentle than I expected. Again it shocks me how gentle he could be one minute, and how incredibly violent and forceful the next if the moment suited him. I did my best to quiet my trembling body as he wordlessly massaged my scalp with his hands. I was scared because of how nice it felt and expected him to hurt me the next minute, but he never did. I stayed on edge the entire time not trusting him, even though sadly somewhere deep down I wished that I could and I wasn't sure why. Did I somehow pity this psychopath? Was that it? Was that why I wanted to understand him a little better sometimes?

"Why are you like this Mal?" I asked him in a quiet voice with my back to him as he continued to lather my hair.

He didn't say anything for awhile, but he did laugh without any humor in it when he did finally speak up.

"You want to know why I'm like this, huh? You think I'm hurting you, is that it?" He remarked trying to mask the moodiness in his voice.

I hunched over and held my knees as he continued on as though he hadn't really expected me to say anything to his demands as he ranted on, "When have I ever hurt you, Roxanne? When have I ever put my hands on you and really hurt you? I can assure you that I treated you a lot more kindly than anyone else that's ever tried to defy me or try to challenge my authority."

I squeaked out in a small voice, "You twisted that glass in my foot and today you almost hit me because I refused to be yours."

His hands stopped moving and I quickly withdrew away from him before he unleashed his dark anger on me as I turned around and to see him look at me with what looked like controlled anger as he held himself in check and as calmly as he could he said through gritted teeth, "Yes, I did do that, but you needed to learn your place as my slave girl that night, and as for today, did I hit you? Did I touch you?"

"No but your actions scared me, and when you made me be your stupid slave you promised me you wouldn't hurt me, but lied to me. You still hurt me that night." I squeezed out with suppressed tears as I felt my throat growing dry.

I quickly washed the soap from my hair and decided to forget about the conditioner tonight because of the situation at hand while Mal let out a huff of breath as he knew I was right and he was caught in his own web of lies as he locked eyes on mine and bristly replied, "You think it was easy for me to keep my hands off of you when you did everything you could to defy me and piss me off. I'm not the only one that didn't keep my word either you know. You swore I could have you and you've fought me every day since then. You said you give yourself to me and you've lied to me. You promised me over and over again to be mine, but as soon as a chance arrived for you to escape, you took it, and you question why I'm like this? Why I hurt you? Why I'm so damn cruel? I am the Malevolent One, Roxanne. I am evil incarnated. I am Mike's worst personality with a body of my own now, and you should feel ever so lucky that I'm not as terrible as I once was. I did much worse not just to other guys, but girls as well in the last juvie I was placed in and I'm sure Bailey and Duncan as brushed you up on that."

There was a moment of silence as Mal took a breather after his full-out rant while he regarded me with angry eyes and I him with fearful ones in return.

I was scared, but I knew I needed to say it, so I mustered up as much courage as I could as I remarked back at him, "I did it because I don't want to be your slave girl. You forced me into that by leaving me with so little choice, Mal. It was either accept the humiliation of being ogled and possibly jumped by other creeps because of those stupid pictures you took or I'd be yours and give up my self-respect just so you could have someone to control. I didn't want either, but...but...I was scared and made the wrong choice. I should have said no and fought you harder."

"And here we are back at that again," He countered through narrowed eyes as he bites back at me and replied, "I don't care if you want to be my slave girl or not, you are mine and you better learn to accept that because I'm never releasing you from that. Not now. Not ever."

"I could have any girl as my slave girl, but it's you that I want and it's you that I desire to have. I don't care how far I have to chase you to get you because in the end, you will be mine no matter what I have to do to see to it. Just accept it and things will be much easier for you." He heatedly exclaimed as his eyes never left mine daring me to defy his words once more.

"But why does it have to be me?! Did it ever accrue to you that maybe I don't want to be your slave girl?! That maybe I had plans of my own?!," I shouted at him when I knew this was only going to end in tears for me as I splashed water at him in anger as I raged on, "I want my life back, you jerk! I want to be with my band! And most importantly, I want to fall in love with someone who feels the same way that I do too!"

Mal's eyes lit up with flames as he yanked my some of my clothes down from the sink and threw them at me. At first, I was too angry to think much about it, but then I remembered that my taser was in my skirt that I saw flying rapidly towards me.

I panicked and cried out in distress as I did my best to catch it before its contents fell into the tub as I shrieked in terror at Mal, "Are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Unfortunately, my attempts to stop my clothes from falling into the tub failed. Everything fell in the bath except for the items in my pockets (they hit the floor and slid off towards the shower) and I watched in horror as the taser was the last to fall out of my skirt pocket and bounced off the end of the tub heading for the water as I froze up and my eyes widen in terror. Before I could even take a breath to scream, Mal lunged for me as he closed his arms around me and hoisted me out of the water and nearly fell in himself at the same time while propping one of his feet against the wall of the tub for balance in his quick attempt to save. I held on tightly with my arms around his neck and prayed he didn't lose his balance and fall in because I didn't want to be found dead in Mal's arms and naked at that. I felt myself heated up at the thought, and by then I could hear Mal swear as I felt him losing his stepping. The rug under his foot was slipping.

"Please don't drop me!" I shrieked in alarm as I tightened my arms around his neck more.

"Relax, I'm not going to!" He barked back at me with an annoyed look as he kicked his foot off the wall of the tub and sent both of us falling into the floor as I screamed in panic.

I immediately had closed my eyes when we went down and never let go out of fear of falling into the tub and be electrocuted to death. I heard and felt the thud that Mal's body made when it hit the hard bathroom floor, I opened my eyes hesitantly as I looked down at him while he grunted and groaned with pain from the sudden impact. He slowly opened his eyes as well and saw me looking down at him nervously with our faces just inches from the other. This was so very awkward and I couldn't breathe because of it. I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest and a tremor go down my spine. How is he able to do that to me? Maybe my heart was just beating so crazy like this because of the fall. That had to be it. There could be nothing else there, right? I suddenly remembered how naked I was and here I was on top of Mal like this. What was I thinking? Did I want him to jump, was that it? How could I be so stupid?

As I was lost in my thoughts of turmoil, Mal slowly rose to a sitting position with little difficulty even though I still had my arms all around his neck and staring up at him with uncertainty as I was slightly still shaken up from the fall. I could tell how soaked he was from the water as I looked down at his clothes that were half-soaked wet from plucking me up from my untimely death which by the way he nearly caused as I reminded myself mentally. Remembering my situation before he took advantage of it, I quickly reached up with a shaking hand out of my nervousness and grabbed a hold of the sink to lift myself up, so I get a towel to properly wrapped myself with.

He noticed my discomfort and chuckled as he got to his feet and strode over to the tub and bent down, my eyes widen in shock as I quickly rushed forward and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back and shrieked at him, "What are you doing?! You can't just put your hand in there!"

He halted his movements with his hand hovering over the surface of the water as he turned around and looked at me with mild interest and calmly replied, "Why? Are you worried about me, Red? Truly I am touched, maybe Zoey was right after all. Maybe you do care enough about me."

I flushed at his commented and retorted, "No I don't. If you want to get electrocuted then be my guest."

He flashed that annoying smug smirk of his and snorted at my comment as he continued to reach down and attempt to pull the plug in the water, but stilled his movement as a look of terror crossed his eyes and he started shaking and screaming like he was in pain. I panicked and cupped my hands over my face and screamed at the same time because for one: it startled me when he did that and two: I thought he was really hurt and I didn't know what to do.

He pulled the plug out of the tub and the taser too while laughing at me with amusement clearly shining in his dark eyes when he stopped his act of making me believe he was actually hurt, I quickly sobered up and glared at him with hatred.

I kicked him in his side and spat at him angrily, "You're sick Mal! I can't believe you did that!"

He sat there unfazed by the fact that I kicked and shouted at him and just laughed his head off even more before finally deciding to get up to his feet and look down at me with his menacing gaze filled with glee and dark mischief. He tossed the plug to the side carelessly and tested the taser which seems to still work (which surprised me) before he decided to pocket it. I didn't get a chance to argue over the fact that it was mine because I was too busy being distracted by him cornering me between the shower and the tub. I gasped as I cried out for him to stop, but he just laughed and took his time again just like in the meat cooler.

I knew the fear in my eyes were showing as I tried to get away from him because he seemed to pick up on it and smirked at my cowering figure once more. I suddenly lost my footing and stumbled into the floor and landed on my butt as I gazed up at him helplessly because I had nowhere to run and he had me pinned in again. I huddled up against the wall and shielded myself with my arms over my head in defense and tried not to cry, but it was too late because I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want this again. I should have just kept my mouth closed and let him take me back to my room, or at least I had hoped that's where he was going to take me. I felt him kneel down beside me and pull my arms away from my face as I tried to fight him as I struggled, but he won out with his physical strength being stronger than mine. I refused to look at him as he pulled me towards him as I half-drunkenly fell in between his legs from my struggles and refusal of cooperation. I couldn't face him, but I was more than sure he was either enjoying this or was irritated with my resistance as I gripped one of his thighs and turned my face away from him as I hunched over and waited for the worst to come, but instead, he shocked me. I knew he could tell I was upset and I was crying, I knew he could feel it through my fears and trembling as I couldn't make myself face him. I was too proud and too scared both at the same time, and he knew it. I don't know how, but I knew that he did. That's why it startled me that even though I was clinging to his leg with a death grip and with trembling fingers practically in a ball, I didn't expect him to start petting my head and whispering things in my ear. His breath was warm and tickled my sensitive skin as he shushed me and told me he wasn't going to hurt me. He told me to just relax, but I couldn't do that not with him there was no way I could ever do that. He put me on edge with everything he did or said. I could feel him using his free arm as he wrapped it around my shaking figure as he still used the other to part my hair from my face by tucking it behind my ear where he continued to say things that didn't make any sense to me in my ear.

"Don't cry, didn't I promise to take care of you?" He whispered in my ear quietly in a normal tone.

"Yes, you did, but you're scaring me. Please just stop." I quaked with nervousness and fear as I whimpered and asked, "What do you want from me?"

He chuckled softly in my ear and said, "Just you."

I shuddered as I gripped his leg tighter while never looking up and asked, "What do you mean? Why me?"

"Don't be silly Roxanne. You should know that answer by now. You are the one I want and you are the one that interests me the most." Mal breathed into my ear excitedly.

Again I shuddered at his breath on me as I nerve-rackingly replied, "Yes, but why? Why does it have to be me?"

"So full of questions today, aren't we?," He mocked me as felt his lips barely brush my ear while I still refused to look up at him as he continued on, "You want to know why you are so precious to me slave girl? That question is just burning inside you, isn't it?"

I made no reply to his comments and inquiries as he continued to stroke my hair which made me wonder even more if this was some weird game of his and if he ever played it with Bailey or even Zoey, but deep down I was beginning to get the feeling that a good number of the things he's done with me, he hasn't with them. Which lead me back to square one, why was he doing all these things with me then?

He chuckled when I never replied and the same quiet tone replied, "I might tell you that answer someday when the time suits me, but for now you'll just have to be satisfied with the fact of knowing that I choose to make you my bride. Maybe not my first choice, but I can't complain when I get to have someone as lovely as you and just as innocent."

I was so caught up in his words that I didn't realize that I had stopped shaking from my fears but soon noticed that he was caressing my back the entire time in a soothing manner that I tried not to melt into because it honestly felt good. Clenching my teeth to stop myself from falling into a bliss-like daze, I finally shot up and looked up at him as he looked back down at me with a smug grin like I was some new toy of his that he fancied.

I don't know why, but it was then that my foot started to pain me as I cringed and gasped from the pain as I then pulled away from Mal so I could get a good look at it. It was still red and swollen from earlier and before I knew it Mal pulled my leg towards him and in which almost making me tumble over onto my side in the process from his sudden burst of movement.

I panicked and tried to pull my foot back as I cried and said in a fearful tone, "Mal, what are you doing? Let go! Please don't!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Why do you always assume that?" He said with annoyance though he never looked up at me as he inspected my tender foot.

"Because you're obviously unpredictable and also because Bailey told me what you did to her!" I said half-fearfully and half-angrily at the same time.

"Did she? Explains why you trust me even less lately." He growled as he let go of my foot and then looked up at me with sudden displeasure.

His comment truly confused me. I never really trusted him that much to begin with, but it was true after everything Bailey informed me, I now trusted him even lesser than before.

I sighed miserably because I honestly didn't know what to say to him anymore and his intent to control everything was wearing me out and thin.

"Are you ready to go now, doll? Put your clothes on and we'll be leaving." He drawled in an amused tone as he suddenly got over whatever was eating at him as I stood up and grabbed the wall for support to help myself stand back up.

Mal was already up and on his feet as I snapped back at him in an angry tone as I pointed my finger at him and snarled, "I can't. Did you forget that you threw most of them in the tub?! They're completely wet now, and it's all thanks to you, you jerk!"

He laughed and quickly grabbed my hand before I could react and wrapped his other arm around my back while leaning his face into mine and smoothly replied, "You know I love it when you take that tone with me, hellcat."

I blushed furiously and gasped as I used my free hand to push his face out of mine, but he struggled to keep his position with me as I snapped back at him, "Get off of me! I'm trying to be serious here, you idiot!"

I was finally able to shove him off as I stood there panting and doing my best to keep my towel properly on. He looked slightly peeved as he left the room leaving me wondering where he was off to so suddenly as I quickly wrung out my dripping wet clothes and collecting all my things that fell out of my pockets and placed it all inside another towel since there was nothing else to do with it all. When I had just barely finished doing that, Mal had returned with what looked like a set of clothes in his hand as he stretched out his arm impatiently towards me as he clearly was indicating for me to accept it. I mumbled a small thanks and waited for him to turn around which surprising after everything he did he gave me my privacy, and I wasted no time in quickly getting dressed. The clothes were just a simple pair of mixed-matched faded colored pants and shirt that were two different shades of grey. They were a little big on me, but they'd just have to do until I made it back to my room to properly change in my sleepwear, but as tired as I beginning to notice I was starting not care what I slept in. He turned back around when I told him I was done as I grabbed my things and he led me back out of the infirmary and back into the halls once more.

The halls were a lot quieter now and pretty eerie because of the lack of sound and the shadows and sudden creaks of the boards as we walked on them which didn't help the situation, not one bit. As we drew closer down the hall that was towards the elevator, voices were faint, but we could hear them nonetheless. They were the same voices I heard earlier before he made it inside the infirmary, but now they had migrated towards the elevator entrance and the stairway as well, so I wasn't sure how we were going to get past them without Mal getting into it with them. Mal suddenly clamped his hand over my mouth and shoved me into the wall pinning me in a dark corner out of the light. I tried not to panic because I didn't know what he was doing, but it soon dawned onto me because it was only seconds after he did that, that a whole entire massive group of male bodies stampeded passed us. I held onto him as I felt my heart in my throat as it beaten out of control with the fear of being seen, but thankfully we weren't. After they all finally passed out of sight, I soon realized as Mal removed his hand from my face I had been holding my breath the whole time as I stared up at him as he watched and waited for the clearing to come. He looked annoyed by the sudden burst of bodies that had hurtled past us in the hall as he soon stepped away from me and taking my hand once again out of habit so I didn't wander off like a little kid. It was funny in a way when I thought about it, but not really at the same time. I didn't dwell on it though.

I'm not sure why, but as soon as we were halfway to the elevator the group of crazy guys came rushing back like someone had unleashed them on us, Mal noticed and swore as he tightened his grip on my hand and we both started running towards the elevator as fast as we could. Unfortunately, as we came within a few feet of it some of the guys ran faster than us and cut us off from getting inside.

"Shit," Mal swore as he pushed me behind him and aggressively (not towards me) said, "Stay behind me and do as I tell you. If you don't, you will get mugged and worse."

I didn't have to be told twice as I did as he told me feeling fear take root inside me once more as I felt panicked and uncertain as to what I should do in this dire situation. Mal and I both were surrounded from all sides, and if I had to guess it was probably Steve's goons from earlier tonight when he fought them off to keep them out of the kitchen and from coming in to attack us while we served out Chef's punishment.

Some of them started to taunt Mal and make cat-calls and fox whistles in my direction which only set my nerves at wreck even more as I held onto Mal like he was my lifeline. One of them sprinted forward and took a swing at Mal which only started the entire fight from both sides as Mal quickly reached around and grabbed me pulling me down with him to duck out of reach from the other guy's blow. Mal quickly stood back up with me and used his bat to knock him back and sent him staggering into a group of other guys. Some of the other guys standing close by laughed and jeered at their fallen guy while other swore, but Mal wasted no time. He swung his bat around as the others backed up and we made it to the elevator where he pressed the button to get the door open and waited as they all started closing in and barring off any escape for us at this point. I never let go of Mal as he calmly regarded them all as though he was daring them to start something with just a look of danger in his cold eyes. I wasn't sure how he could stay so calm like that, but it really did impress me that he was this strong in person that it seemed like nothing could break him. Within seconds the creeps were all on Mal as he did his best to keep them off and I stayed behind him and felt helpless without my taser. I wanted to use the pepper spray, but I was afraid I would get Mal instead knowing my luck and I would be in deep trouble then with the creeps and Mal later for temporarily blinding him. It felt like ages. The elevator doors were taking forever, and just as Mal finally got them to back off and the elevator started making noises like it was about to open, the unexpected happened. By now, I should have expected this, but at the same time, I wasn't even sure how he got out of that though nonetheless he did, and there stood Steve as he came striding through the mass of bodies and heading towards us. I felt sick as though time stopped and everything was in slow motion as he saw me looking at him, he grinned back in that creepy way that freaked me out and snapped his fingers and all at once everyone dove in for us. I screamed and Mal shoved me into the elevator as I called back to him to come with me.

"Stay in the damn elevator and get to your room NOW!" He thundered back at me and actually looking back at me this time with anger and shockingly enough panic (which I hardly ever see from him) as he pushed me back inside.

I screamed his name as the doors closed and cried. Why? I don't know. I shouldn't even be concerned for a psychopath like him, but here I was indeed afraid for not just myself, but for him too. I was actually worried about Mal's well-being and couldn't figure out why as I mashed the button to take me to the third floor and stood there shaking with my stuff still gathered up and bundled up in my towel sniffling and feeling completely helpless while Mal was trying to fend off over a dozen and more creeps plus Steve on top of that.

I remembered my walkie and dug it out of my things and tried to page someone as I desperately called out for help, "Ed? Pete? Somebody?"

No answer.

I tried several more times before the elevator stopped on the third floor and finally got a reply from Pete.

"What?" He growled over the walkie.

"Mal's in trouble on the first floor in front of the elevator! Please help him!" I cried back.

There was a pause and then several others voices started all talking on the walkie at once until Pete thundered over it for them to all shut up. He said he'd take care of it and told me nothing else as the doors open and I stepped out to only be faced with Pete and Ed who were all surrounded by Mal's boys from behind them as a great number of them all loaded up in the elevator and the rest took the stairway. Pete had Ed stay behind and help me back into my room since it was locked due to Chris's automatic lockdown every night and I didn't have a key like Mal did, but that was no trouble for Ed. He used his pocket knife and jimmied the door open within seconds with little to no problem whatsoever. I thanked him as he turned and left. He waved and said nothing else, but I still felt on edge leaving Mal the way I was forced to.

I carefully made my way through the dark and found my lamp and switched it on as I tossed my wet things in the dirty hamper and my other things onto the table where I'd worry about them tomorrow. The entire time I was worried and had several million things going on inside my head all at once. The things that happened in the meat cooler with Mal and me. Then Steve and his disgusting hands all over me. The way Mal looked at him when he touched me that unnerved me leaving me wondering for someone who saw me as his possession, he sure looked madder than hell and jealous beyond words when it came down to it. I don't think I'll ever understand him. His actions are different from his words. He says things to me that hurt and scares me, but does things like protect me and looks after my wounds. Why? But the way he touches me isn't right either even if I secretly like it. He touches me for his own pleasure and fulfillment and stalks me the entire time he does it. I feel so foolish for letting him do it to me again when I should have been stronger when I should have fought him harder instead of letting down my barrier and letting him do it.

Gosh darn it, I'm such an idiot! What is wrong with me?

First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to talk to Bailey and figure out how to fight back harder and resist better with all I have because if I don't, he's going to win and take me before I know it. As I was mentally preparing myself for tomorrow, I noticed something small and odd on my bed that I didn't recognize as any of my things and stared at it as I tilted my head in confusion. I reached down and picked it up. It was a note address to me from Mal.


End file.
